Fighting!
by KimSangBum
Summary: Ga eul just got in the most prestigious school, Shinhwa, along with her best friend, Jan Di. Can she survive to this nightmare? Most importantly, can she survive to the F4 and someone in particular?
1. Chapter 1

Fighting!

Summary: Ga eul just got in the most prestigious school, Shinhwa, along with her best friend, Jan Di. Can she survive to this nightmare? Most importantly, can she survive to the F4 and someone in particular?

This story is going to be different from the drama. Maybe some parts will be related to the show.

**Disclaimer**: In my dreams I own them, but in reality is just a mere fantasy. I do not own Boys Over Flowers and/or the characters.

Lets begin! :D

* * *

Shinhwa school, the unattainable dream for commoners. Only the wealthiest people could get in to the most prestigious school in Korea, but that would exclude two young and poor girls; Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul.

It was a nightmare to even think about the possibility to be surrounded by those obnoxious people who didn't have to worry about what they were going to eat, live, or work the next day. Even though the hatred could be felt from miles away, their parents were more enthusiastic knowing that their girls could assist to a place where they could never in their life pay.

The remorseful thought of saving that suicidal kid while working appeared in their minds. Repentant of accompany that day her best friend to work she was, and now the only thing left was to suffer along with her friend the years of school they had left.

The Geum family celebrated inside their house while the Chu family gave instructions to their daughter of how she had to act in school. The day was coming. One more peaceful night and their nightmare will begin for the rest of their school years.

* * *

The sun rose to the sky as it was going to be a new day. People getting ready to work for their daily food, kids dressing up for school and... two girls who cried their hearts out looking for approval of their disapproval to go to Shinhwa school. Unfortunately, their parents did not care and were more proud to show to their neighbors and, in general, the poor people, that their girls were attending a place where they could never step foot.

"Please, don't do this to me" Ga Eul begged to her parents while pushing her to get in the car. Her effort seemed vain. "Why do I have to go?" it was more like an exclamation but her father responded back "You are going to get better studies there" he started the engine and slowly drove. "But I like my old school" she crossed her arms and kept looking at the driveway. "I don't want to hear anymore" her dad wore a serious gaze while getting near their destination. She leaned back, arms still crossed hoping that something could stop her before.

After ten minutes passed they finally arrived. Her father slowly drove so he could admire the huge structures that were surrounding them. A sudden car got in his way and had to put the brake on. Speechless, and with wide eyes kept staring at the orange Loctus Elise who quickly parked. "Yah... who do he thinks he is?" Ga eul got angry about what that person did without caring if they would had an accident. "I'm going to leave you here" her father only said with an emotionless face. His daughter only stared at him in disbelief that he wasn't going to do something about it. She opened the door and slowly closed it while looking at her father.

It was obvious that he acted this way. Even though Ga eul was disappointed for his non-action, it was a wise decision to leave the situation alone. It was not necessary to complain to someone who possessed a lot of power and could do anything to you. Complaining will make him look like a fool; being angry because his car almost got hit by a new and expensive car didn't seem to be right.

After he was out of there, Ga eul was still mad of that person's action. She turned around and saw that the person who owned the car was getting out of it. She walked very decided to him "Yah... you!" she screamed and pointed at his direction. The boy turned and with a careless expression looked at her. "Why you did that?" she kept talking loud since she was still far from him.

He just looked at her one more time and flashed a smile. Ga eul stopped, still with her hand pointing at him, shocked of how he smiled at her. It felt like a wall, a wall that couldn't let her walk anymore, like if he bewitched her. Even though the boy was no longer there, at her sight, she kept replaying in her mind his smile.

"Ga eul!" a female voice called her from behind. It was her best friend, Jan Di. Apparently, she still couldn't move, speechless. Jan Di tapped her shoulder and stared at her gaze, she looked to the direction where she was still looking at. "Did something happened?" the girl with short hair asked a bit confused. Ga eul woke up from her trance and saw that her friend was waiting for an answer. "...no" she tried to sound normal. "Let's get inside" her best friend recommended.

It was a huge place. Their eyes traveled to the big structures that wore fine colors, classrooms that could be compared to their house, people who wore the most exclusive accessories. It definitely was going to be hard to find their classroom, and this time they no longer were classmates. The two girls were never this separated at school. Jan Di felt preoccupied of her best friend. Ga eul was so quiet and good that people would take advantage of that. She was always there to help her, to defend her like a sister. It was different now. They had to take different paths.

"The F4 is here!" a girl screamed and announced in excitement while Geum Jan Di was still lost in her thoughts. Girls even pushed them to get a view of something, or someone. Ga eul grabbed the arm of her friend and pulled her to see what was going on. The doors opened and four figures came in sight. For a moment it could not be seen who were since the light was very bright. After a few seconds, four males walked inside the school and all females began to scream like crazy while the boys looked terrified. Even if they hated to admit it, Jan Di and Ga eul could not stop staring at them and their charms. What seemed to be the leader of the group, raised his hand and everyone went quiet. The only sound that could be heard was their footsteps. Each time he got closer to someone, that student would shake of fear. The two girls were still looking at them from far. The leader of the group, a tall guy with black curly hair traveled his eyes to a certain boy. He stepped in front of him and looked at his necktie "You have three seconds to take it off" he warned him with a serious glare while one of the other boys who came with him gave him a soda. The boy was still in shock and fear that he did not do as he was told. The male with curly hair slowly raised the drink and soaked his shirt with soda. Everyone opened their mouth in surprise. The boy simply stood there looking to the floor embarrassed.

Afte that, a girl offered him a cake in sign that she wanted to give him her love. He stared at the white cake for a second and took it. You could hear the girls getting jealous, but then he did something no one could believe; he slowly put the cake on her face. Everyone laughed at her while he just looked in disgust.

Jan Di and Ga eul could not believe that this boy just commit that. They asked themselves how could it be possible that everyone treat them like gods when they had just humiliated them. They were sure that those boys were handsome, but they didn't have any right to treat others like that. "Who do they think they are?" Jan Di said with disgust as she saw how everyone backed off as they continue to walk.

Three girls approached to Ga eul and Jan Di in disbelief. "What did you just said?" one of them asked. The two of them didn't even expect someone to talk to them and were a bit confused. "You don't know who they are?" another girl of the three questioned. The best friends shook their heads aware that something could happen to them by the expression the girls were giving them. "Do you even know who we are?" yet another asked and once again they received a no with their head. The girls were shocked and looked like they were about to faint. Before the trio could say something else, Jan Di and Ga eul left as soon as possible.

The bell rang announcing that classes were about to start. The two best friends looked at each other with a sad gaze. "You are going to be fine" Jan Di caressed her friend's shoulder and left for her class.

Ga eul sighed and begin searching for her classroom until she finally found it. The hours went slow and she could not bare being there for a minute longer. Everyone kept staring at her and murmur to each other hurtful words of the poor girl seated in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by people who just couldn't understand how such a poor and silly girl could be around them, in the school.

The only thing that had entertained Ga eul was the memory of the boy with the lovely smile. She wondered who he was and where he was. Even when he did something that made her angry, she kept thinking about him. A flashback of the four guys she previously saw came into her mind. One of them seemed familiar with the boy she saw this morning. Could it be?, Ga eul thought. She shook her head and tried to pay attention to the class.

Finally it was lunch time. The girls agreed to meet at the lunchroom. "Ga eul, here!" her only friend called her. They were sitting in the corner of the room while they eat the food their family had prepared for them. The scent of the food could be smell from far away. No one dare to get near them nor the food.

Ga eul saw the stares and put her chopsticks down. "Aren't you going to eat anymore?" her friend asked her while she cleaned her mouth with her arm. "I'm not hungry" she put away her food bowl and just stared in space, hands supporting her cheeks.

"The F4!" A girl shouted and everyone left their food and ran to the entrance. "What it is so good of them!" Jan Di tried to say, food still in her mouth. The four boys entered, and while they were serving their food, Ga eul noticed one of them. She kept staring at him until he got the strange feeling someone was looking at him. Even though every girl were sending him glares, he felt this one different. He looked to the corner of the room and saw how the girl stared at him. Ga eul quickly fixed her eyes to the wall embarrassed that he had caught her. She was blushing and felt nervous for a second. The boy turned to face his food that was all ready and smiled to himself.

After that, they left the room with their foods. "It is him" she murmured to herself but Jan Di still heard her. "Who is who?" Ga eul turned to see her friend's expression, she was still putting in her mouth more food. Jan Di was a bottomless pit, but she liked that about her. It was so impressive how could she eat a lot and never gain any weight.

When Jan Di was miraculously full, there was still time before entering once again to class. The girls decided to go outside and admire the courtyard Shinhwa school has. It was covered with beautiful flowers from all kinds you could imagine, the bushes were cut into different geometrical shapes, and a big fountain that was placed in the centre, so everyone could admire from any angle.

The girls were still holding in their hands the leftovers from their lunch. "Yah, Ga eul" Jan Di smiled to her and continue "let's race to that tree" but before her friend could decline that offer Jan Di was already running towards the tree. "Wait!" Ga eul ran too, and she got close to Jan Di. The tree was only feets away when she suddenly look behind to see where Ga eul was, and before she could even look again to the front, she crashed into someone and fell to the ground. "Jan Di!"her friend exclaimed and ran more faster to get to her. The girl was still on the ground and finally opened her eyes. A male shoes covered with all her leftover was standing in front of her eyes. She slowly raised her face to see the boy with curly hair she saw before. Her friend helped her get up. "I'm sorry" Jan Di nicely said while looking at his face who was turning red. "Yah!... look at what you did" he screamed at her while his friend stared at the two girls. "I said I'm sorry" she once again apologized. "If everything works out by saying sorry, then why would there be laws and police in the world?"

Jan Di stared at him with disgust and disbelief. Ga eul didn't know what to do, she was so used to be quiet and those things only happened to her and not Jan Di.

"Are you really sorry?" he asked once again. She slightly nodded.

"If you are, then I guess it won't be a problem to clean it" his gaze continue to stare at her deathly serious. The other three smirked since they knew him, and knew what was he going to make her do. Jan Di nodded once again believing that he would give her his shoes, and go clean them at her house.

"Lick it" he gave a devilish smirk and tried not to laugh.

"What!" she exclaimed offended.

"If you are really sorry, you have to lick it and clean it" he looked to his shoes and pointed at them.

Geum Jan Di was about to explote of anger when Ga eul stepped in her way. "I will do it" she said with a determined face. The boys gave her a curious look. "Why would you do that? She is the one who did it" he asked her not taking away his grin. "That's what friends do, but obviously you don't know the meaning of 'friend' or 'friendship'". Even Jan Di was surprised for the words a quiet girl who never intend to do that, say. "Cure, you lick it" he once again pointed at his shoes.

Ga eul was about to kneel before Jan Di grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.

"Yah!" she screamed while she kicked him in the ankle. The boy fell to the ground and cried out of pain while the two girls escape away.

"You think they would do something to us?" Ga eul asked a bit scared. "I dont know, but even if they do I will not let anything happen to us" she raised her first in signal that she was prepared for anything or anyone.

* * *

At the lounge of the F4, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were playing pool, Ji Hoo was entertained reading a magazine, and Jun Pyo was throwing darts really angry.

"Excuse me" a boy entered the lounge and every eye fixed on him. " I discovered their names, Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga eul" with that said the boy quickly left.

Jun Pyo kept throwing darts furiously until he had no more.

"Poor him, no one has ever done that before to him" Yi Jeong smiled while he talked to Woo Bin about the situation. It was very clear his intention was to be heard by him.

"Most shameful is that it was a girl" Woo Bin followed his friend's game.

"Aish!" Jun Pyo threw something to the floor.

"What can I do to her?" he asked himself as lots of devilish ideas came into his mind.

"You know, you can always use our method. It has been a long time we haven't use it" Yi Jeong suggested while taking a sip of wine.

Jun Pyo's face changed all of sudden. An evil smile came across his face, giving a little chuckle.

* * *

The next day the girls were back to where they thought it was a nightmare. Since their arrival, everyone kept staring at them and murmur to themselves.

"Why I have the feeling something happened?" Chu Ga eul asked worried.

"What are they staring at?" Jan Di felt very uncomfortable being almost surrounded by people who kept following her and Ga eul around.

Their lockers were very close to each other. As they were about to opened them, the murmurs were more loud now.

As they slowly opened them, they saw something unusual, something they knew they haven't put there...

**A Red Card.**

* * *

This was my first chapter and I am planning to continue and end it. I know this chapter might have been boring since it had to have a beginning, but I promise next chapter will be more interesting and will have more of Ga eul and Yi Jeong.

Also, I will make chapters longer :)

Please review and let me know what you think. What will happen now that the girls received a red card?

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I am able to put this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I checked the first chapter and tried to correct the words that were bad written. I am sorry, everything I do is via cellphone.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The two females pulled their card out of the locker and wonder what meant. They knew it could not mean some congratulation or welcome to the school. The only ones who they had trouble with were with the most popular and richest boys in the school, and not to mention the whole country. Yes, the girls did a little research of who exactly they were and what economical position they hold, and to their surprise, they messed with the wrong guy, owner of the Shinhwa school. That meant he could do anything he wanted inside those buildings. He was the king of the jungle, and everyone gave him full respect and not to forgive the fear they felt for him.

The other three of the F4 were very noticeable as Gu Jun Pyo; Ji Hoo was the grandson of former president of Korea, Woo Bin was son of a family who runs a large construction company and last but not least, Yi Jeong was himself a famous potter and son of the family who owns the country's biggest art museum.

No wonder why every girl drooled by just watching their shadow. They were rich, famous and handsome; every girl's dream except for Ga Eul and Jan Di. They swore they would never give their hearts to a cold-hearted, obnoxious boy, and those F4 belonged in the black list. Taking a mental note that they had won tickets for a first class in their list.

"Give me that!" Jan Di, without waiting for a reply, took Ga Eul's red card and threw them to a near trash can. "Is he really thinking I'm going to get scare for that?" the girl with short hair kept a serious gaze, pressing her lips firmly.

What she didn't knew was the power the card behold. The power to destroy her completely, into million pieces. Take everything positive and turn it into something completely negative in her life. They did not knew hell was waiting for them, and was already unleash and seeking for them. This time Jan Di will realize how easy seemed to protect her best friend then from now. It was going to be impossible to even think about saving herself. High school was going to be an obstacle this time.

"What do you think that meant?" asked a worried Ga Eul. They were heading downstairs for their next class. Since it was in the same corridor, they knew they had each other for a while. Before her friend could answer her question, an egg went flying to Ga Eul's hair.

"Yah!, who did this!?" Geum Jan Di demanded looking at the students who were now surrounding them. Each one carried from one to three eggs in their hands.

"You will have to guess" the girl who they spoke to in the first day said with a grin on her face while she threw the egg to Jan Di.

Not a single human being could miss this opportunity to randomly throw eggs at some poor girls who received a red card for messing with their "heroes".

Someone climbed a ladder near them and with a big sack of flour dressed them in white. The students laughed more and kept on saying mean words to them.

Ga Eul felt more humiliated, Jan Di on the other hand was clearly mad by this ignorant act of the rich boy.

* * *

The boy watched on T.V. what was happening to them. Gu Jun Pyo could not stop laughing and had trouble breathing. "Yah, you have to see this" he pointed to the television waiting for his guys to come but no one did. Even when it was Yi Jeong who suggested the idea, he felt suddenly bad for those girls. They were the only females who had received a red card, and hurting them phisically was not his game.

Woo Bin kept playing pool, reading the mind of his friend. Then there was Ji Hoo, the quiet but most thoughtful. He totally disapproved this kind of embarassment for the girls, because he and the others knew they were the only ones who had them laugh for a long time when those girls confronted the cruel Gu Jun Pyo. For a moment, they had liked those girl's attitude.

"Now, I am going to wait for her to come and apologize" Gu Jun Pyo rested his head on the sofa and placed his feet on the table. He was clearly not interested in taking revenge of Ga Eul but since she was her partner-in-crime, she will have to endure the consequences too. His mind was creating scenes of how they would come begging for his pardon and ready to do anything for him. He chuckled a little while his eyes were closed. The others stared at him for a moment, amazed by his reaction.

Quickly opening his eyes, did not see the girls there. "Yah, why are they taking so long!" obviously offended that the two girls haven't appear and plead for mercy.

"I know, they are girls. It obviously takes a bit more time for their pride" he tried to give an excuse before trying to convince himself that, maybe, they were not coming.

"Maybe they don't know how to get here" Woo Bin playfully said, knowing they were not near to come.

"Aish...I am going to give them three seconds, and you will see them right here" Gu Jun Pyo told the guys. This, obviously, made them chuckle.

"1..." thoroughly looking at the stairs.

"2..." smiling in victory thinking that they were near.

"3..." he slowly said and kept staring at the empty stairs.

"I guess they haven't surrended" Yi Jeong told while sharing a look with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin who were already smiling.

* * *

"I think we should apologize" Ga Eul told her friend while trying to get the flour off her clothes. It was impossible, the eggs were the perfect mix to eventually let it more attached to the uniform. Her thoughts of the boy, who made her skip a heart, were now very different. She never was this humiliated, and since this school is for high-class people, she hoped this did not appear in the news. They would be the joke of the school, their family and the country. She knew this was a bad idea, a terrible one to attend here. Ga Eul's only wish was for this day to end and get out of that torment.

"Aniyo!" Jan Di's scream could be heard outside the bathroom. She was very determined to not let this stupid boy get in her way nor her friend. Pride was all she had left to not give to him. A boy like him did not deserve at all her attention, that is what she thought. Even when her life could be in danger, she will not say sorry for something she felt it wasn't her fault.

Ga Eul's face showed sadness, but even like that she was resolved not to cry. Her friend taught her that lesson: do not cry, don't show them you are weak. With that in mind she turned to face Geum Jan Di, "I am going now" she let her know with those words that she wanted to be alone. Her friend only nodded and kept cursing under her breath while looking at the mirror.

Aware now that anyone could do something to her in any second, she suspiciously looked at each student who were near her. Cold stares was all they were giving. Ga Eul didn't knew where to run, everyone in school hated her for no reason. Skipping her class was the best decision she could do in that moment. Her mind wondered why no teacher was there to help them, again, she forgot that the one who made this plot was the owner of the school. What could they possibly do? They were terrified of confronting him, they could get easily, in a matter of seconds fired. Quitting and returning to her school could be an option, but she knew her parents would not be happy at all and she will show those F4 that she was indeed afraid and ran away.

Ga Eul was sure she could not give up, she had to fight, and by that, it meant dodge every situation she could get into. She had to be sagacious, look from far what could happen before it happens. Even when she was not like Jan Di, who had the guts to confront anyone, she was sure she could endure any humiliation even if it meant to cry inside of her.

Thinking made her not realize she was near to bump into someone. She did not notice his body was placed in front of her. After that, she felt embarrassed by not looking.

"I'm sorry" Ga Eul offered a sincere apology and looked shameful to the floor, expecting hurtful words coming from his mouth.

"It's okay" a male voice said with a smooth tone still standing in front of Ga Eul.

She felt a little relief hearing those kind of words, and kept walking. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the arm and she did not dare to turn around. _Stupid_, was all that she was thinking of herself. It definitely had to be a trap and she was not ready to run from this one , mostly when someone was holding her arm.

"Wait, you say sorry but don't even look at my face?" his voice was still very calm and somewhat playful. "That is disrespectful" he pointed out and waited for a response.

Ga Eul was not secure about this, and she knew she would make a terrible decision if she turned around, but his words kept on sounding in her ear. Slowly turning, she lifted her face to see the boy's face. To her surprise he was very handsome; he had short hair, his eyes shine as the stars in the night, a killer smile with noticeable dimples that complimented his face.

"That is better" he studied carefully her face, and grinned.

Ga Eul was out of words, she didn't expect this at all. It troubled her mind to not comprehend this weird situation were someone was being nice. Maybe it wasn't like she expected and the only thing the F4 wanted to give them was a piece of their mind by just randomly throwing eggs and flour to them to humiliate them for just that occasion. She thought to herself that this was over, why would they keep on bullying them?. It was not like they were going to make their life miserable for just a bad action they did, or that's what she once again thought.

Ga Eul bow "Anyonghaseyo" she carefully spoke, not taking her eyes off him. He smiled in disbelief that someone was being polite, and even when he knew she was poor, could see that she was very well educated.

"Anyong, I am Nam-Kyu" he presented himself and waited for her to say her name but not a single word came out of her mouth. "And you are..." he once again had to take the first step.

"Chu Ga Eul" she finally spoke while trying to look normal, but it was more obvious she was nervous to have a guy like him very close to her.

"Hmmm... Chu Ga Eul, I was about to go outside to have some fresh air, would you mind going with me?" he asked politely but came closer to her face. She instantly blushed and looked away. He could see he put her in an awkward position and leaned back. "Well, I'm going to be out if you want some company" he sighed, hands in pocket and about to leave.

"Wait..." she raised her hand and felt embarrassed of how desperate she sounded for a moment. "I, want to go" Ga Eul carefully said and looked at his reaction. He smiled and began to walk to the exit, where the courtyard was. She stood there for a second trying to decipher what he meant with that smile. Shaking her head, she followed him behind. There she was again, where it all started with those stupid F4. She felt uncomfortable but kept following Nam-Kyu. His pace was quick and she almost had to run because of her short legs. They were beginning to be far from the school. They entered to what appeared to be a little forest with a path. She remembered Jan Di telling her a description just like this where the pool was located. Suddenly, she saw a wooden bench, it seem new, like it hasn't been there for long.

"Here, I like this place" he sat happily and signal her to sit beside him. She slowly did so. It was a nice place where no one was around and you could have some peace and quiet for a moment. Ga Eul considered that this place could be her favorite and the one where she could ran to when she got into trouble. No one would find her there since not a single student, excluding Jan Di, was interested for the pool or swimming. That was her best friend's secure place to go, now this could be her's.

"Yes, is quite nice and peaceful" she kept admiring her surroundings.

Suddenly, she felt a hand touching her knee. "I know, this is my favorite place, if you know what I mean" he blinked at her and was about to make a move on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked afraid trying to get his hand off her knee.

"You know you want this, you've been playing hard to get but now we are alone" his face got closed to her's, she pushed him and looked at him in horror. Ga Eul tried to stand but he pulled her back to the bench. She began to scream hoping for someone to hear her.

"Scream all you want, no one is going to hear you, and even if they did, they're not going to help you" Nam-Kyu hold her tightly by her neck and tried to pull her for a kiss. Quickly, she kicked his leg and felt pain, letting his hands off her. She saw the moment to escape when he threw himself to the ground and grabbed her ankle. This made her fall hard and hurt her knee and one palm. Nam-Kyu slowly began to approach to her body, she cried out of fear. When he was already by her side, holding her arms, someone came and kicked him. Ga Eul was still on the ground crying, she saw someone punching the perverted boy who tried to rape her. Nam-Kyu tried to defend himself but the boy was too fast for him.

Finally, when Nam-Kyu ran away, she could see who it was her knight in shining armor. Unfortunately, it was the person she least expected. Her gaze became more serious as she was trying to stand up. The boy offered her his hand but she refused it.

"Thank you" she coldly said to the one and only, Yi Jeong. She bowed showing respect for him and for what he did for her, and then she turned and tried to walk by her own. Yi Jeong smiled of how just a girl had rejected his help. Even when that was the case, he quickly took her arm and placed it on his shoulder and hold her carefully around her hip. This action made Ga Eul blush and look nervously to the ground. He only kept on smiling when she wasn't looking.

Yi Jeong put her slowly on a near bench in front of the school. Luckily for him no one was there to witness the F4's Casanova helping someone who himself put her in that situation. She moaned for her hurting knee, Yi Jeong noticed and kneel to check her. As he slowly placed his hands to check her, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She wondered why he acted this way when he was one of the four guys who made her have a bad time a few hours ago. She shook her head, shaking thoughts of him away. She pushed his hands away and tell him that she was fine. He looked at her one more time, stood up and left her sitting alone. For a moment, Ga Eul didn't want him to leave, but it was too late.

* * *

After the incident was over and Ga Eul could finally walk with difficulty, she entered once again to the school and searched for Jan Di. It was almost lunch time, and she knew she had missed two classes in a row for today.

Ga Eul decided to wait for her best friend at the lunch room, but along the way everyone kept staring at her in a sardonic way. She checked her uniform that was clearly still covered with eggs and flour, and knew those stares were for that. Sitting by herself, everyone couldn't stop laughing and pointing at her. It was getting kind of annoying since what they did to her happened hours ago. It seemed a little suspicious, though.

Geum Jan Di has not come, and it was getting odd. Her best friend would get here before her like the first day. She had the final hour before lunch free to herself. She had told Ga Eul how she would be practicing in the pool for that hour. _The pool_, she nervously started to realize that someone might have done something to her.

Standing up from her seat, she began to run with a lot of difficulty through the corridors until she finally saw the exit to entry the courtyard. Before she could get outside, the three girls who previously talked to her were standing in front of her, blocking the way. Ga Eul stopped and hold her balance with the wall.

"Dear, I didn't know you were that easy" one of the girls, nicnamed Sunny, told her with a devilish smile on her face looking up an down the poor Ga Eul.

"What are you talking about?" she was scared of the response she was going to get. Even though her mind could not stop thinking about the sake of Jan Di, she wanted to discover what terrible thing they were saying now of her. Sunny pointed at something behind her and Ga Eul turned to see the most horrendous thing she has seen: a picture of herself with Nam-Kyu in the bench looking like they were about to kiss. Under it there were some words: **Second day of Ga Eul, number fifteen for Nam-Kyu**.

Suddenly, the F4 appeared and saw what she was still looking at. Her face was full of shock as the students took a laugh at it. Then, after seeing her picture, she noticed someone else's photo. It was Jan Di. She was just wearing a towel, and by the looks on her face she tried to stop the person who did this. Under the picture you could read: **Good luck with your clothes!**

Her eyes were filled with tears while her hand covered her mouth. Gu Jun Pyo smirked at this while the other three looked at Ga Eul with a careless expression. She stared at them for a second very hurt before running away to find her friend in trouble.

* * *

"Jan Di!..." Ga Eul screamed searching for her. When she finally got to the pool, she saw her friend's clothes floating in the water. This got her more preoccupied and dive into the cold water. Jan Di was nowhere to be seen except for her clothes. Then, she remembered that the picture showed her in a towel. That could only mean she was in the bathroom. Ga Eul grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom, hoping that her friend was there.

"Geum Jan Di!..." her echo filled the bathroom until someone finally spoke.

"She's not here anymore" a male voice entered the ladies bathroom. She turned just to see once again Yi Jeong. Her mind was having a little trouble of why he was there.

"How..." Ga Eul was interrupted.

"Ji Hoo gave her dry clothes" Yi Jeong didn't let her finish the question since he knew what she was going to ask. "How thoughtful of him, don't you think?" he gave a little smile and look around her.

"What..." once again she was interrupted.

"I just wanted you to know it" with that said he began to walk away.

At that moment Ga Eul was very thankful someone had help her friend, but what confused her was how the F4 acted. Bipolar was the word that could be concluded they have. One moment they would get revenge on you, and after suffering for a bit, they would come to the rescue. Ga Eul filled her thoughts with how rude but at the same time gentleman they were. They were playing a game no one could understand and that was getting on the nerves of her. She ran to him and with a serious tone said "Why are you doing this?" she did not refer to him in particular but all four of them and he knew it.

He stood there, his back facing her, not saying a single word.

"Yah!..." Ga Eul said more loud and made this turn Yi Jeong. "Why you help me and then tell that lie to everyone?" her eyes wore a serious gaze even though her heart was beating like crazy. He still stood there not wanting to say anything but just look at her with a bored expression. "I am not easy" Ga Eul pointed to herself offended. "How can you say that when I have never had a boyfriend, and not even my first kiss!" she yelled at him seeing that that caught his attention.

When she didn't know what else to say, she quickly left, leaving him behind. When Ga Eul was out of sight, he smiled. A smile that could tell he was happy.

* * *

It was a relief getting out of there. Ga eul was sure he heard the loud beats of her heart that betrayed her. In the past, boys only bullied her and that's when Jan Di came in action and kicked their butts. No one dare to even approach Ga Eul because of the fear of getting physically hurt by her friend who always was by her side. All her life was about friendship, no romantic relationship. There were moments that she felt just an attraction but none of them noticed her as a possible love interest. Boys like girls who were fierce, not scared at all, be social and open to everybody, and most of all, be gorgeous with a perfect body. Ga Eul was just the opposite from what guys expected in a girl, but that's who she was and was secure of herself. It didn't mind her what anyone thought of her physically, but when it came to be emotionally or mentally criticized, she cared a lot because that's what mattered to her. Even though she knew herself, she kept thinking and asking herself what that boy, Yi Jeong, thought of her in every way. This was different from before, she could feel it, it was not just an attraction but it was something more that she hadn't experimented before and didn't know what was it. Even in the case where she really knew what she was feeling, a boy like him will never pay attention to a girl like her. He could have any girl, why would he choose her?. That's what she thought resolved to get him out of her mind.

After entering once again in school she saw Jan Di going upstairs to her locker. Following her from behind without her friend still not noticing, she saw sadness in her face.

"Geum Jan Di" Ga Eul called her while getting near her. Her friend turned and what seemed a sad look changed to a surprise one.

"I have been looking for you" Jan Di said with a motherly tone as she placed her hands in Ga Eul's shoulder, seeing that she was wet. Even though she was now relief to see her there.

"Me too" she said smiling a bit.

"Where were you? And, why are you wet?" Jan Di wanted to know where her friend was looking for her and to her surprise, Ga Eul told her all the story since she got out of the bathroom to what she said to Yi Jeong when she was looking for her. The expression of Jan Di was one Ga Eul never had seen in her life, she was more than infuriated to know they crossed the limit and that she was not there to help her friend. A loud scream she released that could be heard in all Shinhwa school.

* * *

"Yi Jeong, I was asking for you" Gu Jun Pyo saw him entered and stop to glare at him.

"You owe me an explanation" he was obviously mad because it got to his ears that he helped the poor girl when she was with Nam-Kyu.

"He crossed the line" Yi Jeong felt angry that even being his friend, sometimes he could act like a jerk or tend to be bossy.

"What?" Gu Jun Pyo could not believe he said those words. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were now paying attention to the tension that were having their friends.

"He was going to rape her" Yi Jeong looked almost mad thinking of what happened ago.

"I specifically told him to just give her a little scare" Gu Jun Pyo realized he was right. Nam-Kyu had crossed the line.

"I want to see him" the boy with curly hair demanded as he sat and thought about it.

* * *

"Aaah! He's going to pay" Jan Di screamed while trying to run but her friend Ga Eul was holding her arm. "He's dead meat" they received glares from everyone wondering what was happening. Even when Ga Eul tried to stop her, she was more strong.

Obviously it had to do something with the F4 as everyone saw them entering to their private place. Geum Jan Di was very determined to put him a stop to all of this and mostly because he messed with her best friend in the most painful way.

"...do you understand?" those were the only words the girls heard of a voice coming from Gu Jun Pyo before Jan Di entered and everyone took a glance at her and to Ga Eul who was behind her.

"I see you want to still hurt her after what she almost went through" she crossed her arms as she got near to Gu Jun Pyo and Nam-Kyu, who was standing by his side. The F4 smiled about what she said.

"What is so funny to almost get raped?" she exploded and yell as everyone were still smiling.

"I will leave now" Nam-Kyu announced with a terrified face, but before he could keep walking Jan Di grabbed him by his shirt and stared fiercely into his eyes.

"You get near her again and I will make sure you don't have a generation" with him being warned, she connected her fist to his face and made him land in the floor. She kicked him and say "Now get out of here".

Nam-Kyu did as ordered, and as he was about to go he came across Ga Eul. Yi Jeong noticed and stared at him carefully. She just looked to the floor very sad and shaking of cold when he finally disappeared.

"You..." Jan Di pointed to Gu Jun Pyo. He only looked at her with wide eyes.

"You are going to pay for this" she came closer to him and could once again see that he was very tall compared to her height.

"How much?"even when he hold a serious gaze, he was obviously playing around.

"Here's how much" she got into an attack mode. This made Gu Jun Pyo laugh and ask her what she was thinking she was going to do. After that, her foot went flying right to his face. It connected to his jaw which made him land more fast than Nam-Kyu to the floor. The other F4 were impressed by this sudden action.

"This is just a little demonstration of what I can do and will do if you keep with the game of yours" she warned him and before he could say something else she left with Ga Eul. Gu Jun Pyo touched his jaw still in shock. The other F4 clearly were laughing now that they were going and didnt mind to ask him if he was okay. "I like her" Woo Bin told them and Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong nodded.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I spend almost 4 hours typing it in my cellphone since I don't have a computer. I write it down in a paper and then type it in my cellphone. My thumbs hurt so much now. I hope this hard work wasn't in vain. Sorry I couldnt make it more long, at least there is one hundred words more than the first chapter. If I have the opportunity to write it in a computer, I will make it longer.**

**Please leave a review :)**

**Tell me what you thought and what do you think will happen now that Jan Di did that to Jun Pyo.**

**Also, you can give me ideas of you want. I'm open to that.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I can finally put chapter number three. Yay! :D**

**Before, I will like to thank you Geum your reviews and follows that I have received. That is what makes me keep trying my best to update the story. **

**Lita of Jupiter - Thanks for your review! I am glad you liked the chapter 2. I am happy that you recognized my effort of writing this. I wanted to emphasize the friendship of Ga Eul and Jan Di because I think is a very important thing that in the show did not emphasize.**

**Patricia de Burgos - Gracias por tu comentario! No te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo esta historia hasta el final y así va a terminar; los J juntos y Ga Eul con Yi Jeong.**

**Charity - thanks for your review!**

**Atykka - I am glad you love the story and chapter 2. I'm happy you noticed that So Yi Jeong was happy about that. That was my goal lol **

**Celindia and charmee03 - Your wish has been granted, here is chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Like chapter 2, I put a lot of effort of typing this via cellphone. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

That night after school was over, the F4 went to a private club to have some fun. The place was packed with lots of people who danced like there was no tomorrow; girls who wore tight and short clothes that did not hide any skin, boys who did not mind to stare at them or touch the girls publicly was all you could see. The only good thing about the place was that they could have a private room for themselves so no one could bother the F4. If it was not for that, they did not want to imagine what the girls could do to them all together, and some men could really scare them by the perverted look they shoot him.

Every guy had a girl from the club like a company, except for Ji Hoo. He was only there because his friends persuade him to come, and even when he didn't like those kind of places, he wanted to please them for just this time. Occasionally he would drink a sip of his drink as he felt uncomfortable with his friends flirting with the girls right beside him. Only this time he took notice of F4's Casanova's mood and could see he was lost in thought. The girl who sat on his lap was speaking to him of things he didn't care of and when she asked for his opinion about something, she knew in that moment that he never had pay attention. Yi Jeong ordered her to go as he was obviously getting annoyed.

"What troubles your mind?" Ji Hoo took this chance to ask him as he was not doing anything but just staring into space.

Yi Jeong, surprised by how attentive he was, realized he was right; something was troubling his mind, or maybe someone.

The other two, Woo Bin and Gu Jun Pyo, were still occupied with the girls and did not notice the question Ji Hoo asked.

"What do you think of a girl who has never had a first kiss?" Yi Jeong asked curiously since he knew his friend was more profound on this subject. Ji Hoo was a men of one girl.

"I'd think she's one of a kind, an endangered specie who needs to be protected, protected by a men who really cares for her. Those girls are rare to find but are pure and special". His words smoothly entered to his ear like music, like if that was the answer he was looking for. Ji Hoo was not dumb to understand why the question. He obviously knew some lucky girl had caught his attention.

* * *

Wednesday, the third day of school for Ga Eul and Jan Di. Another day they had to see the faces of those who humiliated them yesterday. Impressively their uniform were very clean and almost as if they were new. Everyone was surprised by this since they thought that nothing could remove the flour and eggs from their clothes. Little did they know that last night the two girls received a package before entering to their house and being exposed to their family. The package came with a card that said: **A gift for what happened.**

Neither Ga Eul or Jan Di knew who sent this to them but appreciated the gift and from saving them from their family's explanation. They could never have pay for Shinhwa's uniform, the cost of them were more high than the value of their own apartment.

The two best friends were enjoying for just a seconds the glares everyone gave to them. They headed to their lockers and went to grab a book for the class. Ga Eul suddenly sneezed and leaned against the locker. Jan Di looked worried at her and touched her forehead.

"You have fever" her friend told her and searched inside her backpack to see if she had some medicine.

"It is nothing, really" Ga Eul did not want to preoccupy at all her friend and since they came together to school she haven't spoke a word to her so she wouldn't notice, but it was too late. The only reason she came in this state was because she didn't want to worry her parents and tell them what happen that got her like this. The time she was wet and mostly entering to the school, who had air condition, made her get sick.

"Nonsense, you need to see a doctor" Jan Di pulled her trying to get her to go to the infirmary that the school had. Her friend pulled back and shook her head.

"I'm going to be fine" Ga Eul lied and tried to fake a smile.

"Are you sure?" Jan Di questioned her one more time before the bell rang. Once again her friend nodded and smile of how Jan Di could be so caring and loving. She was very happy to have her like a friend even when sometimes she could be annoying, but in a good way.

Geum Jan Di accompany her to the class so she could be sure she got safe there, and then she left to her's. Ga Eul took a seat and the class began. She tried to pay attention but felt so sick that she just laid her head, hands covering her. Even when students were throwing papers and other stuff, she did not care and tried to rest until the class was over.

Finally, after being an hour supporting the students who wouldn't let her have a quiet nap, she was already out of there. Being sit in a class could be boring and mostly when you are sick and trying to find some peace, but the next class, who she had skipped yesterday, was going to be a challenge; physical education. She didn't know what to do since everyone had to participate, and to her dismay the teacher was an american. She didnt knew very well english to tell him she was sick and if she wanted to rest for a little bit, it had to wait for the next class. Ga Eul felt weak; her knees were trembling, her head was pounding, her body felt so hot.

After changing into her sports clothes and getting to the huge court, she saw Yi Jeong along with Woo Bin... in sports clothes too!. She could not believe she had to share a class with them, it definitely was going to be a hell this class.

The teacher gathered all of them in a circle and told them they were going to play dodgeball. Everyone, by the look on their face, could tell they were going to enjoy this game except for Ga Eul. The teacher separated them in two groups and to her relief she had in her group the two F4. Why to her relief? She knew they couldn't threw at her the balls even if they wanted to. Suddenly, she thought they were not the only ones who wanted to hit her as she could see evil glares from the other students.

The game begin and everyone went to grab a ball except for some girls and Ga Eul. Balls were thrown from side to side at a super speed that could easily take out your teeth if you got hit by one in the face. Ga Eul dodge some with difficulty while Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were having fun taking out lots of the other group since no one dare to throw at them.

It slowly came to 5 in the group, and in the other were only Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, Ga Eul and another girl. A ball was thrown and the girl from their group was out. Only the three of them were left and Ga Eul was sure she was next as no one wanted to hit them.

One of the boys took the chance when she stood there without moving and throw her the ball. She dodge it once again, but some other boy tried too. Ga Eul saw Woo Bin next to her and an idea came into her mind. The ball was going to be thrown when she hide behind Woo Bin grabbing his shirt, he looked confused by her reaction that he did not see the ball coming. He was out by her fault.

Loud yells were all Ga Eul could hear from the girls as they were angry by what she did to him. The only ones who were now from their group was Yi Jeong and her, and the plan to hide behind him was not going to work this time. Yi Jeong wouldn't let her and the girls would get even more mad at her, and she didn't want any more trouble. This time Ga Eul was resolved to get out of the game, and by that it meant to be hit with a ball. Yi Jeong began to throw them balls since the other group didn't have none; two were out and only three left. He was so determined to win that he was seriously into the game; one more out,two left stand. Ga Eul noticed one of them targeted her as the victim and closed her eyes to be prepare for the hurtful hit, but it never came. Loud yells she heard again from the girls and slowly opened her eyes to see So Yi Jeong standing in front of her, he was touching his stomach in sign that he got hurt by receiving the ball. He was out. Ga Eul couldn't believe it, now she was the only there and she was sure she couldn't take the two out, mostly when she was this sick and weak. The two boys looked at her with a grin on their face, she looked terrified and didn't knew what to do. One of them throw her a ball and quickly dodge it and turned to cover. The other boy took this chance and with all of his strength hit her in the head with the ball. Ga Eul was out, seriously knocked out. Her body was on the floor, unconscious. Everyone stood there surprised by what happened, only Yi Jeong run to her, and then the teacher followed behind. His teacher checked her pulse and could see she was still alive, and with fever.

"Yi Jeong, get her to the infirmary quickly!" the teacher ordered him with a scared expression and Yi Jeong carefully nodded. He slowly took Ga Eul's body into his arms and carry her through the corridors. He got to the infirmary as soon as posible and screamed for help. A doctor came in and told him to lay her on a stretcher, he checked her and told So Yi Jeong to wait outside.

After minutes passed by, the doctor got out and told him she was going to be fine. She just needed to rest for the moment and that he already has given her medicine for the fever. He asked the doctor if he could see her, and the man happily nodded. Yi Jeong entered and saw her body still, not moving and her eyes closed. He felt bad for her and angry. The touch of her hot skin made him realize this was all his fault, only if she and her friend hadn't messed with them this wouldn't have happened. He carefully touched her face, caressing her sweet pale skin. A moan was heard from her mouth and he quickly hide his hand and looked to another direction as if he didn't care.

"Where am I?" she slowly said as she touched her head who still was pounding from the hit she received.

"Infirmary" he replied and gave a sigh as if he was annoyed and bored. "I'm leaving" he got up and without looking at her, began to walk away. Before giving another step she grabbed his arm. "Thank you" Ga Eul said and let go of his arm. Withouth waiting anymore he kept walking to the exit, only to find Woo Bin outside. He was reading a newspaper but smirk when he noticed Yi Jeong's presence. He looked at the Don Juan of the F4 who was about to say something but didn't when the Casanova kept walking, not wanting to talk about what happened.

* * *

As soon as Jan Di was out of her class, she was ready to once again go to the pool to practice. Even when her thoughts were reminding her of Ga Eul, she knew she was strong enough. Walking made her realize she was passing by the classroom where Ga Eul was supposed to be now. Jan Di looked inside the room and saw the empty chair of her friend, everyone was already there except for her. The teacher soon called the names of the students to make sure who was present and who was absent, and when he mentioned the name of her friend everyone laughed. The women asked where she was and someone told her what happened back at the court.

"WHAT!" Jan Di couldn't help but to scream in front of the door. Everyone looked at her, even the teacher, she could not believe what she just heard. She ran off to the infirmary and searched for her friend until finding her. Ga Eul was sitting looking lost and exhausted.

"I heard everything and came here as fast as I could" she took some seconds to breath because of all that running.

Ga Eul just stared at her and pressed her lips as she was trying to hold her tears who threatened to come out. Even when her friend has told her many times she was strong, she began to believe she wasn't. Nobody will leave her alone and mostly when she was this sick. Having that boy hit her with the ball made her realize there was no limits for just being a girl. Ga Eul now knew that that red card really was something to be afraid of, and even when Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo have helped them in the past, she knew they were people to not get near them. Everything of them was dangerous , and even just literally touching them will get her into lots of trouble with everyone. Thankful she was for So Yi Jeong bringing her here and for rescuing her from Nam-Kyu, but she knew she had to do everything to be far from him, even if it meant to not go to physical education for all the year.

Seeing Jan Di there was a relief. Tears run down her cheeks as she slowly cried in silence. Her friend didn't said anything else and just hugged her knowing she just needed to feel her support and comfort.

After calming down, the doctor entered and said she was free to go. Jan Di wanted to carry her backpack but Ga Eul kept on telling her she was alright. Her fever was gone, her head still had a bump but felt no longer pain or sick.

It was almost lunch time when they walked to their lockers to leave their books there when they heard a crowd of students yelling. The two girls ran to see what was going on and before running down the stairs, they could clearly see from above what was happening; Nam-Kyu and the other boy who hit Ga Eul were getting beaten up by a bunch of male students while the girls shout to them mean words. The two blinked at the same time thinking this was not real, but it was. Apparently, they received a red card too. They were now grateful that they were not boys, or the bullying would have been worse than what they were already suffering. Ga Eul felt bad for the two of them but remembered what they did to her and felt like they deserved it. Once again, she shook her head, she was not like this at all. She never had wished for someone to get hurt even when they deserved it.

Blood appeared in the faces of the two boys. Jan Di turned and closed her eyes, she was not used to see this kind of violence and neither Ga Eul.

Jan Di pulled her friend's arm and got far from where the noise could not be heard. They waited for a long time before returning where all had happened. The place looked like always, only a janitor who was mopping all the place. The lunch seemed very quiet like always. The girls sat in the same corner and began to eat until someone's presence was standing in front of them: Nam-Kyu. Jan Di was about to scream at him but felt bad for him and how miserable he looked after getting punched in the face. Ga Eul kept staring into his watery eyes when he sat down in front of her.

The girls didn't said a word but just looked awkwardly at him. He sighed before he spoke "I am sorry for what I did" he stared at Ga Eul who still was quiet.

"Thanks to you I have a red card too" he laughed nervously but kept his calm.

Ga Eul did not know why it was her fault, if he had received one was because the F4 wanted to give him one, not her. Again, he would not say that just because he was mad at her, there had to be a reason behind it of why it was her fault, but she could not think of anything she did to him since he was the one who did something to her. Maybe it was some sort of work he had to do and because he did not make it the F4 got mad at him, but why would he say it was her fault?

"The F4!"the daily scream was heard again as the four boys entered to get their lunch.

Nam-Kyu suddenly shaked of fear, stood up quickly and before leaving their table, one of the boy of the F4 saw him and he stood still, like if he couldn't move. After a few seconds, he began to walk again and left the lunch room.

The girls did not undertood why Nam-Kyu changed of mood all of a sudden but decided to ignore it and keep eating even though for Ga eul seemed impossible as she couldn't stop staring at So Yi Jeong.

By the time the two of them finished there was still time. Geum Jan Di used this moment to tell her best friend some updates of how Ji Hoo handle her clothes and thought how gentlemen he was, that she talked to him in the streets about random subjects, that she saw him sometimes in some stairs outside the buildings of the school and that she had nice conversations with him. Ga Eul noticed how sparkles came out of Jan Di's eyes as she talked about him. It was a long time since she hasn't seen her this happy. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she was telling her all these events to her friend. It was almost as if she had a crush on him.

After Geum Jan Di finished talking, she remembered that Shinhwa school was giving the students a week off so they could go in a cruise, but since Ga Eul and her didn't have money to pay for tickets, and even if they did, they were not going, they were not crazy enough to be surrounded by a bunch of rich kids who thought they could do anything for having money.

"Ga Eul, you know we have a week off school..." Jan Di gave a pause and her friend nodded. "My family is going fishing for those days, do you want to come?" she excitedly asked knowing it was going to be a yes from her parents. Her friend gladly nodded. Ga Eul thought that it was going to be fun since everything that she did with Jan Di would be entertaining. The imagination of a good vacation of 5 days without seeing the Shinhwa students was more than she could ask for. A week without being bullied was all that she was contemplating at the moment. Ga Eul giggled and looked to her friend, soon Jan Di joined her and were happy that those vacations were near.

When the bell rang, everyone went to their respective classroom and Ga Eul and Jan Di were on their way too. Across the corridor, Gu Jun Pyo and the other three came into view as they were approaching to their direction. The two girls kept walking until the boys were finally in front of them.

"Get out of the way" Gu Jun Pyo ordered her giving her a serious glare.

Jan Di stood there and Ga Eul was behind her like always. "Make us!" she challenged him while she crossed her arms getting mad.

"Move!" he warned her again. Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong kept a smile on their face as they thought this was funny to watch.

Jan Di got into her attack position and this made Gu Jun Pyo hide behind Ji Hoo, scared. "Yah, why you have to overreact!" asked her with a worried look on his face, scared that she might kick him again.

"Are you going to let us pass?" Jan Di screamed at them and Ji Hoo smiled and showed her with his hand that she could pass. Before leaving, Jan Di took one more glance at Gu Jun Pyo and showed him her fist. This made him hide more until she left.

"Aish! Why you let her through!" Gu Jun Pyo tried to blame Ji Hoo that he was the responsible who let them, when he showed fear to her and hide. The boys laugh at his friend's reaction to a girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you liked it and leave a review, please!**

**I already know where I'm taking this plot (evil face) muahahah lol**

**PD: Remember, Ga Eul and Geum Jan Di are new at the school. The classes started a long time ago before they entered. Just telling you before you ask why vacations when classes already started lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I wrote this chapter I was very grateful with the words some of you have left in the reviews. Those who are writers know more than anyone that each time they received a positive comment of their story/chapter, it makes them feel great and make them continue with this story.**

**Lita Of Jupiter - Thanks again for the review! I really appreaciate and feel happy when I read what you liked about every chapter. I hope see them in further chapters.**

**Atykka - I know! :) He will slowly feel more close to her.**

**The Uchiha Queen - Agradezco mucho tu felicitación. Cuando me inspiro tengo que dejarlo fluir, sino, no podría continuar con la historia. Espero que te guste el argumento de la historia mientras transcurra en los próximos capítulos.**

**Charmee03 - I like how you understand what's happening between the boys, they are really noticing.**

**Let's begin reading :)**

* * *

Thursday.

Awakening early in the morning was now the daily routine, getting ready for school could be annoying, and getting there could be hideous. Repeating this scene was inevitably monotonous. The same people who torture her life could be irritating, but keep fighting was her determination.

One more day and Ga Eul was getting a well-deserved vacations away from this inferno. Friday was so close she could smell it, but for now she had to taste thursday. Surviving was a skill she earned quickly in these days, so two more eight-hour days was nothing for her. The task was not getting in close proximity to the F4's Casanova as long as her feeling's were still there for him. Physical education was off limits for now.

Wearing a black hoodie over her uniform and black glasses, her pace was cautious. Hiding in every corner was her mission, and each time the announce of the F4 was made, Ga Eul would run to the other direction like she was a criminal running away from the scene.

No one could notice she was Ga Eul, not even her friend when she accidentally bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going" shouted an angry Jan Di.

Taking off her glasses made realize Geum Jan Di she just screamed to her best friend. Ga Eul smiled of how her friend could be so temperamental and moody because once she saw it was Ga Eul, her face showed another emotion; shock and curious.

Lots of questions were made at the moment but only few had their answer as the bell rang. The classroom was full of students when Ga Eul walked inside looking for her chair. The teacher was not there so they obviously took their time for a prank. Her chair was missing and there was no other seat. Asking who was the culprit was definitely not going to resolve the problem, but asking for where her chair was, maybe. A girl pointed to the window of the classroom; a beautiful view of the courtyard appeared outside the glass, and a chair sprawled on the lawn. A sigh came out of her mouth and went to find her desk.

The echo of her footsteps was all to be heard in the corridors as she vaguely walk to go outside. A distant sound could be heard, it seem like the footsteps of someone else. Ga Eul didn't mind to look behind and quicken her pace. The steps behind her sounded now like they were running, she freaked out and began to race before it got closer. Her resistance was failing and she was running out of ideas. Then, she decided to be like Jan Di, she turned and without looking who was, yell "what do you want?" she screamed in middle of breaths searching for air.

Ga Eul saw it was the one who she had been avoiding, So Yi Jeong. He looked rather confuse than mad by her sudden reaction. Standing there and not talking was not helping Ga Eul at all of why he was there, following her.

"We need to talk" he finally pronounced. His voice sounded determined and his face confirm it.

Ga Eul shook her head like a child and was about to walk away when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her outside.

"That hurts!" her eyes traveled to her wrist while she massage it. So Yi Jeong ignore her complain and looked at her.

"Chu Ga Eul..." he waited for her eyes to meet his. She slowly raised her head forgetting about the wrist, waiting for him to continue talking.

"I may have patience but..." he thoroughly seem like he was looking for the right words to say.

"...when it comes to you, it run out" he kept staring into her eyes. Ga Eul did the same but was aware of his words.

"So, I will say to you this one time..." he raised a hand and emphasized the word 'one' with his index finger. Ga Eul slowly nodded and kept silence.

"Stay away from me" Yi Jeong roughly said and stare at her for just a seconds before leaving.

Ga Eul could not believe what she just heard. She stood there agape and offended by his petition. It was not fair when she did keep out of his way this morning. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to see him be chased by a pack of hungry hounds seeking to eat him alive.

Getting into a fight, been thrown a ball into his stomach and carry her to the infirmary was not her fault. He could have decided not to help but he did. Why stay out of his way when he was the one who was always there, at the same place?. He was the one who should stay away.

Questioning all of those moments to him will be a waste of time, now she had a more solid reason to keep her distance with him. Although, it was strange to tell someone who you don't even know and haven openly spoken to, to stay away. Her mind did not want to think about it again, having those thoughts will complicate her day more than it was, and her desk was her complication now.

Ga Eul stood there, watching her desk for a second before taking it into her arms. Annoying glares she felt as she turned and saw her classmates looking and laughing at her. The teacher noticed this and his gaze became more serious thinking she was playing around with him. Ga Eul was in trouble, but not before the sprinklers came out and began to shower her. The students knew this was going to happen, and their histerical laughs confirm it.

Running and trying to not get wet was impossible as she was still holding her desk. Entering once again to the school wet was not a good idea but she had nowhere else to go as the sprinklers were still on. Even when she wasn't soaked like the previous time, getting a cold could be possible.

After walking through the corridors trying not to shake of cold and enter to her clasroom with everyone laughing and the teacher giving her a lecture, she closed her eyes and rested her head on the desk ashamed of what happened.

The whole day was another torture but she was relief it had ended.

The next day Ga Eul took it easy on her and decided it was best not to go to school, but prefer to work and help Bom Chun Sik in the porridge shop.

The costumers were the same old ones, almost empty like always and nothing for Ga Eul to clean since that was the only "fun" thing to do and she already left it spotless.

A boy around her age opened the door to the porridge shop, inspected with his eyes the place and quietly sat down waiting for someone to pick up his order. The boss of Ga Eul order her to go as she stood there admiring the handsome boy. Unbelievable was the word to describe this case. No young person has ever come to the shop as long as they can remember. It was a surprise to still see him there and not ran off to somewhere else, the place was undeniably depressing.

Ga Eul slowly walked to him and gave a little cough to attract his attention. He was reading the menu but raised his head to see the girl in front of him.

"Everything seems so delicious" he looked once again to the menu and then to Ga Eul. The boy smiled and told her he would like to order a spiced pumpkin porridge.

When Chun Sik finished doing the dish, he gave it to Ga Eul so she could deliver the plate to him. The boy smirked when he observed the food and took the spoon to began eating, but before he enter any food into his mouth, he looked at the girl who was still watching him very attentive. Ga Eul woke up from her trance and felt embarrassed by how she just creepily looked at him.

"You know, I could have use some company" his teeth did not hide for any second as he was always smiling. She did not understood what he said and he clearly could see.

"Want to join me?" he pointed at the seat in front of him signaling her if she wanted to sit down and make him company.

Ga Eul did not know what to say and looked at his boss. Bom Chun Sik seeing that there was no one else besides him at the shop, gave her a nod.

Gently sitting down, he smiled and introduce himself "I'm Yong Sook" he said and took a spoonful of porridge to his mouth and waited for her answer.

"I'm Chu Ga Eul" she bow her head like when she always greets to everyone. Nervousness was taking control of her as she did not knew what else to say seeing that he was still eating. After an awkward silence he finally spoke "Sorry, this is definitely delicious" Yong Sook said with a grin on his face while still looking at the food that was left.

Then, someone opened the door of the porridge shop very fast. It was Geum Jan Di, and she was mad. The only three human beings at the place looked at her, she was dressed like a rich; a long black dress covered in beautiful white lining across the top part of the dress and a radiant silk that ran down to the bottom of her feet made her look like another person. Though, she had no shoes.

"I seriously am going to erase him from existence" she screamed and went inside the kitchen without even looking to her friend. Her infuriated face could tell that something happened between Gu Jun Pyo and her. Still sitting she kept staring to the kitchen door that was now closed.

Yong Sook stood up and made Ga Eul remember he was still there. He put the money on the table and said "By the way, you have a beatiful name" he smiled and left the shop.

Subsequently, she looked for Jan Di who was changing in the bathroom. Luckily, they would always have extra clothes in the work for any food accident. Her friend knew Jan Di couldn't go like that to her house because her parents would ask her what happened to her, and where all those clothes come from. Ga Eul waited until she was finally out, she was not in a good mood.

Geum Jan Di told her friend of how Gu Jun Pyo made four men follow her and take her to his big mansion without even knowing who she was going to meet. Then, the maids changed her of clothes, a stylist cuts her hair, gets a manicure and pedicure, receives a make-up, and all of this just to meet her enemy. As she was telling the story, her face got more red of anger. Then, Jan Di screams and tells her that he did everything just to 'grant' her a date since he thought that the way she acted and treated him was because she had a crush on him.

Ga Eul could not believe that the leader of the F4 did such a thing to Geum Jan Di. Despite of him being cruel to them, it seemed to Ga Eul a little strange his behavior towards her best friend, but even if she had doubts, she was sure she was not going to ask her friend anymore of the past events.

The girls returned to work still thinking about the boys from the F4. They did not understood why they acted this way. They, the F4, obviously thought everyone was a puppet who could control everytime they wanted, but it wasn't like that with the two girls. Lots of time they had refused , fight, and not like guys. Their life was about friendship and fun. When they were little, girls would kiss boys and said it felt nasty and that it was stupid, since then they were determined not to kiss anyone only when feeling those butterflies in the stomach grown up people talked about when they didn't understood the meaning of it. Now that they have grown to be almost a women, their determination has changed: when the right time comes and the right guy met, they would experience the feeling of kissing the person they love.

After working in the porridge shop, it was still soon to go home, so the girls decided to watch a movie. It was a long time since they haven't gone and being with your best friend was always a blast.

As they walked to the movie theater, Geum Jan Di saw someone familiar crossing the street to the other side. She couldn't help but to follow him along with Chu Ga eul who kept asking what she was doing. Her friend never gave her a response and soon after crossing the street, she ran to that person. It was Ji Hoo. Her eyes shined and her smile could be seen from far. Ga Eul kept waiting for her to come back and it seem like she was trying to convince him of something. Then, after minutes standing alone by herself, Geum Jan Di and Ji Hoo turned and joined her.

"Annyeonghaseyo" he bowed and greet Ga Eul. She did the same.

"Your friend here threaten me if I didn't watch a movie with you. So, here I am" Ga Eul chuckle by his comment and Jan Di did so too. Ji Hoo smiled and began to walk with them to the movie theater.

They choose a romantic movie and bought popcorn and candy to treat themselves. The room was filled with lots of people since the movie came out yesterday and everyone was anxiously waiting to see it. Ji Hoo felt uncomfortable about this because he was always used to watch it in a room for himself, no strangers, no crazy people yelling or laughing hard. Those kind of things annoyed him, but this time he had to endure his discomfort.

Each time a romantic scene was on screen, everyone sigh in union and kiss their partner. Ji Hoo would always kept staring intensely to the scene when Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul would look like two little girls watching a nasty scene like kissing. They felt totally awkward, they didn't know where to hide their head. Ji Hoo would notice this and smile to himself of how the girls could be so innocent.

Finally the movie ended and the girls were the first ones to come out. Ji Hoo was almost the last one to come as he still remembered and comteplated the reaction of the girls towards the movie.

"I told you we should've seen the other one" Jan Di scold Ga Eul, and her face was angry about this.

"Did you liked the movie?" Ji Hoo asked as he approached to them with a smile on his face.

"It was...intense" Ga Eul gave her opinion and looked at Jan Di who was still traumatized.

"Intense? I would say boring" a male voice came from behind Ji Hoo and he slowly advance towards them.

Ga Eul looked confuse for a second of why that guy had answer the question when he wasn't asked. Then, her face changed into a surprised one.

"Yong Sook!" she bowed and smile to him. Ga Eul surely had a good memory for names and faces. That was one of her virtues: remembering people. That's what made everyone like her, they felt special with her.

A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Geum Jan Di and Ji Hoo frown and looked at them curious. Yong Sook did not seem to notice them but his eyes were only fix on the country bumpkin, Ga Eul. A minute passed and nobody spoke, it was getting uncomfortable to just stand there and do nothing but watch the face of the others.

"So, Ga Eul..." Yong Sook was the first one to speak "...would you like to have a walk with me?" he nervously asked and looked to the floor waiting for her answer.

Before Ga Eul could talk, Ji Hoo received a call that caught the attention of the three.

"Hello. Yes, I will" only those words came out before he hung up. His glare turn serious and excuse himself as he had to leave. He said goodbye to the two girls and shared a serious gaze with Yong Sook before getting out of there.

"So...what do you say?" he waited for a reply.

Chu Ga Eul looked at her friend who seemed a little preoccupy of what she could answer. "Maybe next time" declining his offer made her feel relief but at the same time she felt bad for him. This was the first time a boy had asked her to go out with and she turned it down, but her friend was first. Ga Eul didn't want to leaver her friend walk by her own to her house, it was not an option.

Yong Sook gave a disappointed expression and slowly nodded as he understood the answer was a no. On the other side, Jan Di was happy she took that wise decision and stick with her best friend over a boy. After that awkward situation, the girls thought it was best to return to their home.

* * *

"I came as soon as I could" Ji Hoo said with a worried tone to his friends who were sitting drinking a cup of fine wine. The three boys laugh and kept staring at him. His gaze became confuse and at the same time mad when he realized they just played with him.

"Where were you?" Gu Jun Pyo asked sharing a glance at Woo Bin who smiled evily.

" A place" Ji Hoo said while he sat alone, apart from the three.

"With who?" It was Yi Jeong' turn to ask. He fixed his eyes on his friend and smirk knowing he had to tell the truth even when they already knew it.

"Geum Jan Di..." Ji Hoo said slowly as he looked at Gu Jun Pyo "...and Chu Ga Eul" he then looked at So Yi Jeong. Their gaze became serious and a silence filled the room.

"What you were doing with them?" Woo Bin asked seeing how this caught the attention of the leader and the casanova of the F4.

"We watched a movie, a romantic one" he looked to the floor until he emphasized the word 'romantic' and glance at them with a grin on his face. The two became more serious.

"Yah!, why?" Gu Jun Pyo gave a worried look to Ji Hoo and this made him chuckle.

"Why I was with them?" Ji Hoo asked to be sure that that was the question his friend wanted to know. Jun Pyo nodded and waited for his response.

"Geum Jan Di asked me to go with them" he showed a devilish smile while saying this.

"Them?" Yi Jeong spoke and Ji Hoo looked at him now. He was his next victim. "Could there be a possibility that someone besides the girls and you was there?" he carefully asked while he thought about it.

"No, there wasn't, until..." Ji Hoo played like if he was not interested in telling more about it. So Yi Jeong at first was calm but when the 'until' came he leaned to the front and looked at him.

"Until a guy came and ask Ga Eul for a walk" he yawned and stretched his arms about to stand up.

"What did she say?" So Yi Jeong asked with a noticeable worried expression, but his friend ignore him and went to open the door, about to leave he smirked and was out of there.

This was his revenge on them for scaring him that something happened with Gu Jun Pyo. He knew and understood that deep inside the two boy's hearts, they felt something for those commoners. Woo Bin could notice it too, they weren't stupid nor blind. Even when they have told them a billion times that they would never have a feeling for them, they really cared for those girls. Making them insecure was his job, and now he knew they must be feeling annoyed by the fact that someone else could be having fun with the girls.

* * *

The next morning, Ga Eul and Jan Di prepared themselves to once again work but this time, this day was going to be exciting for them since they were spending time together and with the Geum family at the sea, fishing. This was new to them, fishing was going to be an unforgettable experience for people like them. The boat in which they were going was not the most exclusive but it surely worked and stays floating, that was the important thing for the two girls.

Working today at the porridge shop was different from the other days, the exciting moment was waiting for them and they were very happy that working today got them at the best mood. The girls served very enthusiastic to the clients, humming were all the time as they cleaned the tables. This was really going to be a great day for them, that's what they thought.

Suddenly, as the girls picked up the plates from their previous clients, the door opened and there he was, examining the place once again.

"Yong Sook"Ga Eul saw him and her arms got weak for some strange reason that she was about to accidentally let the plates fall. He took notice of this and help her with it, and when she handle the plates to him, her hand got unintentionally touched by his. She froze and stood the looking to their hands who were still feeling each other. His hand finally move and took the plates to the kitchen. When he put them on the dishwasher, he stood there thinking and sigh of happiness.

Ga Eul could not move even when he left to to the kitchen. She touched her hand in disbelief and held it until Yong Sook came out again. Both of them didn't knew what to say and looked to the floor awkwardly.

"I came here to see you" he broke the silence. Ga Eul only stood there without responding, she was so timid in this situation. Something was holding her from saying what she felt to Yong Sook. She really didn't knew how she felt for him, but she undoubtedly was still thinking in the jerk of Yi Jeong. That's what maybe was holding her from this guy. Yong Sook was sweet, a gentlemen and handsome, but her mind kept thinking on the cruel Casanova. She felt tied to him and his charms.

"I am working" after a few seconds she said. He looked disappointed and about to leave when an idea popped into his mind.

"I can wait for you until you get out" he happily suggested and smiled.

"I don't know, after here I am going fishing" she tried to nicely excuse herself once again.

"Oh! Can I come?" his expression made him look like a kid when getting excited about something.

Ga Eul was trapped here, she didn't expected this question, and having someone you almost don't know was going to be strange for everyone, but seeing him like this excited made her have second thoughts. _Jan Di would not mind,_ she thought and nodded to him. He smiled and clapped of excitement and coincide the hour and the place where he had to be. As he left, Ga Eul sighed of relief and let out a big smile without her even noticing.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please, leave a review :)it is very important to me to know what you thought about it. That inspires me to keep writing.**

**So, I tried to do this chapter as fast as I could since I will be very occupied this weekend, and when I return on monday I will start writing once again, so that means you'll read chapter 5 tuesday or wednesday. By then I hope I get lord of reviews, please!**

**So, what do you think of Yong Sook? **

**What do you think of the reaction of Yi Jeong and Gu Jun Pyo? Jelly? Lol**

**See you soon!**

Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally am back, yay!**

**After I spend a great and unforgettable weekend, I quickly started to write this chapter. I found a new way to get them done more fast and put it here.**

**I have received a lot of reviews from Chapter 4 and I really appreciate it with all my heart. **

**I'm sorry this time I didn't took the time to thank each one of you as I am tired right now and its 3 in the morning. Next time I would make sure I do. Anyway, thanks again for the review and remember, if you like it then comment what you thought about it. I read some of them, and I really appreciate your honesty ;)**

**So, less talking and more reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was bright as ever, the sky challenged the mind with its art creation of figures that looked like white cotton candy. The breeze was feeling gentle as it sweetly caressed the skin of the navigators who sailed to new adventures, and the sea quietly moved as the boats lightly touch the surface. The climate was great, and the atmosphere between living beings was amazing. Taejongdae was an exceptional area to visit in Busan.

Although the family Geum was fine with some stranger accompanying them for fishing, there was one in particular whom the presence of the uninvited person was making feeling her uneasy. Jan Di regularly checked on the two persons who were together having a good time by themselves. Each time was more awkward than the last as Ga Eul tried to teach him how to handle the rod, their hands would meet frequently and a light red blush would appear in both faces. After this act they would always have a laugh when Yong Sook clumsily tried to throw to the water the fishing line. They were seriously enjoying each other's company.

The girl who witnessed all these scenery, with her presence being unnoticeable, could feel a little jealousy blossom inside her heart as she has not seen in a lot of time her best friend like that. Jan Di felt like that boy was stealing her friend away from her, even though they just have met, seeing a shy and quiet girl like Ga Eul express herself like that was ultra rare. However, Yong Sook would notice the girl being left aside and tell her to join them, but Jan Di would shook her head and continue to teach her brother in the fishing rod.

"Is she fine?" Yong Sook asked a little worried while he looked at Geum Jan Di. He still hold his rod but was not paying attention since the tension between the girl and him would often preoccupy him.

"She is. Jan Di just doesn't trust that easily" Ga Eul kept smiling as she remembered how protective her friend was. She paid attention to the sweet breeze that was brushing her hair now and closed her eyes for a moment, even when a boy was beside her she didn't care. This moment was unique.

Yong Sook looked at her and could see the beauty that rested in her eyes, her face. He admired how lovely her features were. She was just purely gorgeous and delicate. Staring at her was becoming his hobby.

He stopped when she immediately opened her eyes as she felt like someone was watching her. Ga Eul took a glance at him and Yong Sook seem nervous, his rod shaked and it wasn't because he caught a fish or that the boat was moving, it was his own hands who betrayed his nervousness. She smirked and glance at the horizon.

"Ga Eul..." he took a moment to think about what he would say next. He knew he got her attention even when she was still looking away from him. "...what do you think of love at first sight?" Yong Sook wanted to know this answer. He needed to know since the first time he looked at her, he felt something different, something that could not be explained at the moment. The second time he find her at the movie theater, he knew then that he liked her, it was love at first sight. It seem impossible as he never liked a girl that much. Yong Sook had in the past a few girlfriends but he never felt this affection as he was feeling for someone he just met. Even when he try to shake the image of Ga Eul's face off his mind, it seem to never leave, it could not be remove now.

The girl who stood beside him still holding her rod was surprised with the question. She never gave thought to it as she never felt love for someone. It was beginning to be interesting in her head that kind of question. Yong Sook was really patience as she was still glancing at the horizon thinking about it, searching for an answer to give. Her mind traveled through all her files of love to see what she thought about the subject. Then, a sudden image struck her: So Yi Jeong. Ga Eul remembered the first time she saw him at the parking lot, how his smile bewitched her heart, how his sparkling eyes have appeared in her dreams. If that was love at first sight, she was sure she have now experienced it. Even when his last words to her was to stay away from him, she couldn't stop thinking about him day and night. The only way his face wasn't an obstruction to think was when Yong Sook was there, having fun with her and appreciating every act of her.

She smirked and looked at the boy who tried to catch a fish "It is an amazing feeling you get instantly, without a warning. That's when you realize that person could be your soulmate, because even when you don't know him you feel an intense connection and a strong bound with them. It is unique and it only happens once" she sighed of happiness as she told all these things thinking of So Yi Jeong. Her only problem was that she still didn't believe the soulmate part with him could be true. Maybe she began to like him after what he did for her with the Nam-Kyu incident, maybe she was just impressed with how charming he was the first time she saw him.

Before Yong Sook could keep talking to her, a loud air horn was heard. Every eye who was on the small boat was watching now the big cruise who was getting near them. Geum Jan Di walked to were Ga eul and the boy were, the three faces were wearing a confused look but changed when they heard a familiar voice from a loudspeaker.

"To your right you can see... oh wait! Is the famous Geum Jan Di" Gu Jun Pyo said standing on the deck of the cruise with the F4 and lots of students of Shinhwa who were laughing at the poor girls. He surely forgot to mention Ga Eul as he was only interested in making miserable the life of Jan Di. "And this is the habitat of commoners" Jun Pyo told them as he pointed towards the boat. Pictures were taken to the two girls since Yong Sook dissapeared and was out of their sight.

"What is he doing here?" said Jan Di very mad as always with how Gu Jun Pyo had to childishly act.

Chu Ga Eul was getting tired of how he would try to bully them, but this time she was impressed of how even outside the school he was there to humiliate them. It seem like they couldn't find a place where he wasn't, it was like he was always chasing them, following them. It was getting odd the attention he was giving to Jan Di in that kind of way.

Her heart skip a beat when she saw the Casanova beside Gu Jun Pyo. His gaze seem uninterested of the situation, he chuckle a bit for a moment but when their eyes met it felt awkward even when they were far away from each other. Ga Eul looked away with sadness in her eyes, she knew he wasn't interested in her and it was more than clear when he told her back in school those mean words. Suddenly, a light touch she felt on her shoulder and she noticed it was Yong Sook.

"Sorry, the bathroom was calling me" he smiled timidly and saw her sad expression as she just nodded to what he said. He looked to the cruise and could see the F4 still there, laughing at the girls. His gaze went serious as he thought Ga Eul's mood was their fault for humiliating her, but he didn't knew the truth. He grabbed the arm of the two girls and took them out of there and inside the room the little boat had. Yong Sook felt angry by how those boys treated them and if he couldn't do anything to shut the mouth of the F4, the other option was taking them away were they couldn't heard anything or at least not see them.

Jan Di was surprise about this and Ga Eul just followed him without being that surprise because she knew what he was trying to do. Jan Di felt a little better as she could see he was being caring.

Gu Jun Pyo's mouth fell open as he saw what happened. So Yi Jeong stood there with wide eyes. Their mind was trying to maintain calm but seeing how a boy took away the girls like that made them feel angry, infuriated in the inside. Jun Pyo yelled and order everyone to get out of there. So Yi Jeong's eyes were fixed still on the boat as he couldn't believe a male was in there with her. After every student of Shinhwa left, he turned and walked towards the entry.

"Seems like the girls aren't interested, and are more like having fun" Woo Bin said while looking at his friend Ji Hoo. This made Ji Hoo smile and keep with the play.

"Yes, it appears that they have found someone to be with for the week" Ji Hoo sighed and tried to act serious as Yi Jeong stopped walking and heard what they were saying. Gu Jun Pyo's hands grabbed tighten the handrail.

"I wonder if they are having a great time" Woo Bin told Ji Hoo, acting as if the two others weren't there.

"Aish! I want to get out of here, now" Gun Jun Pyo shout angry and went to tell the captain to stop the cruise.

On the other hand, So Yi Jeong stood there, his back facing his friends as he kept replaying in his mind how that stupid boy touched Ga Eul with his hands and took her away. Even when he tried to erase that from his head, it seem impossible and each time he remembered he felt more angry. He wanted to find her and ask what she was doing with him, but he knew that she wasn't his girlfriend and that it could never be that way. He was a Casanova, his only goal with girls was to have fun with them, no feelings were involved. Everyone knew and understood his intention: if you go out with him, don't expect to have something serious. His past has played a mayor role of who he is today, of how he doesn't want a relationship with anyone. Even though only one girl accomplish to make him fall in love in the past, he missed the opportunity to be happy. So Yi Jeong always thought he could never make her happy, and would always be like his father; a womanizer.

He didn't understand why he was feeling that way, jealous towards someone. He obviously wanted to get out of there and leave the cruise. Yi Jeong could not stand to be there and watch as nobody was still outside the boat but inside, not knowing what they were doing.

* * *

Finally, the cruise arrived to the port and at the same time the boat where the two girls were. Everyone from Shinhwa school got out, disappointed that Gu Jun Pyo canceled everything. The F4 were the last ones to come.

Chu Ga Eul and Geum Jan Di finished packing and cleaning the boat. Timing seemed bad for them as they saw the F4. It was a nightmare to see them there, standing a few feet aways. They tried not to get noticed and walk away but something stopped Jan Di from keep walking, Yong Sook and Chu Ga Eul noticed.

Lots of reporters came from nowhere and were waiting for someone to come out of a limousine that parked in front of where the F4 was standing. A tall girl with a slim body of a model appeared in front of their eyes as she got off the limousine. Jan Di could not believe who it was, she was a fan of Min Seo Hyun. She rubbed her eyes just to be sure she was not dreaming, and to her surprise it was real. The two persons who accompany her were shock too. Abruptly and without any warning, Jan Di screamed of excitement and ran to her. This made the F4 and Min Seo Hyun herself look while Chu Ga Eul and Yong Sook were embarrassed seeing how she reacted.

Min Seo Hyun didn't seem to have a problem of someone like Jan Di approaching her as she told the bodyguards to keep their guard down. The F4 was already used to it that they just smile seeing it was Geum Jan Di this time.

"Nice to meet you. I am Geum Jan Di" she bowed and gave a smile to her, not noticing the F4 was still there behind her.

"Yah...go away!" Gu Jun Pyo ordered her in a mean way but staying behind Woo Bin for any precaution. It was clear that he was still traumatized by what she did that he was having a certain kind of fear for her and his sake.

Jan Di turned to see those who humiliated her a few hours ago and her face changed to a furious one, but unexpectedly she didn't say anything and walk away to where Ga Eul and Yong Sook were waiting for her. It was strange, but only Jan Di knew why. She was just tired of him and his stupidity that keeping with his game made her lowered to his level. Ignoring him was best; no words, no dirty glares, no fist involve, it was better that way and maybe he would get eventually tired too.

As they were about to leave, Min Seo Hyun seemed interested on the girl and her personality. She saw how Gu Jun Pyo smiled when that girl was present, Seo Hyun had a feeling about this. "Don't you think we should invite them to the party?" she asked to the one who was in love with her as her eyes were fixed on the three souls who were leaving. Ji Hoo was caught off guard by this question but didn't said anything, and Min Seo Hyun nodded and lightly pushed him to go for them. The other F4 stayed there with the model as they witnessed how Ji Hoo was preparing mentally to ask them.

"Geum Jan Di!" he called her as he approached to her. The two girls and Yong Sook stopped and turned to look at him. It was a surprise to see him there, wanting to talk with them.

They all stood there without saying something, waiting for Ji Hoo to continue with what he was going to say. He sighed and took a moment to think it again before regretting it. "We are having a party to welcome Min Seo Hyun, would you like to come?" although he wanted to leave immediately, he waited patiently for their answer.

Geum Jan Di looked at her best friend and the boy who accompanied them, today looking for an answer. Ga Eul smiled and without hesitating she nodded and said yes. Ji Hoo exhaled of frustration but the girls didn't notice as he left quickly. He didn't want them to go, not because he didn't like them but because that was a party were commoners like them would not feel comfortable around rich people who would laugh at them. That imagination of them was stupid since they were already at the most expensive school with just rich kids and they, to this day, haven't given up and left school. That showed Ji Hoo they were much stronger and courageous than anyone he has met.

So Yi Jeong, who was still glancing from far, shot dead glares to the one standing beside Ga Eul. He felt like taking her away from him, far where no man could touch her and even see her. This was getting serious as he tried to stop those feelings. His mind was having a lot of difficulty to keep his imagination going far from what he wanted to do to that boy. It was going to be a long night as they were apparently attending the party too.

* * *

A big ballroom wore fine colors such as gold and silver. The sweet music entered to one's ear smoothly, the food was exquisite and exotic, a big banquet that needed five large tables. The centre of the ballroom was full of ball gowns who moved to the rhythm of the music that was played. Each corner had a different conversation and lots of laugh as many prefer to have a nice talk.

Geum Jan Di and her friend were impressed, delighted of how splendid the place was. Their eyes explored everything as they stood by the door. They were aware that this was a high class party, but their mind kept paying attention on their respective clothes, comparing them to the others. Jan Di still had the dress that belong to Gu Jun Pyo, but she refused to wear it as she still had some dignity for herself, reminding that she had to return it.

Jan Di's cream color dress that reached to her knees wore tiny sparkles around the bottom, like it shine. A tight bow showed behind her back to keep the dress tight to her body. Although it was topless, she wore a white scarf around her arms that covered a little her shoulders. Her pumps shoes that enclosed her toes and sides was plainly white.

On the other hand, Ga Eul's coral dress hide her knees. The design of the bottom was puffy. Her dress was topless as her friend's but covered it with a black coat with cream buttons. Her hair was a messy side bun. Her black slingback shoes wore little sparkles around it to make them shine each time she walk.

A ball gown could not afford to have but felt comfortable being who they are. Perhaps, even having the money, they wouldn't waste it on something that won't use frequently but just one time. It was stupid, commoners didn't have this kind of parties, why buy it when probably the dress was going to be use once and then the dust would be the one who would wear it.

The girls waited for Yong Sook to come as he hasn't arrived yet. Minutes passed by and his presence did not show up. Geum Jan Di was feeling kind of hungry by now as she admire the delicious food on the table. Lots of varieties she could choose and she didn't want to miss this opportunity to eat everything she wanted. She went by herself as Ga Eul stood by the door still waiting. She noticed her friend was really starving as she saw how her manners were left aside and began to stuff her mouth with different kinds of food. The people looked at her with a disgusting look while she just enjoyed the food. When Ga Eul saw Gu Jun Pyo going straight to her friend, she knew this meant trouble and turned to look away as she was just tired to see that scenario.

"Waiting for someone?" A male voice spoke and surprised her. It was So Yi Jeong in a black tuxedo. His eyes were fixed on the party when asking her. She didn't know what to do or say as she got really nervous. The only words that appear in her mind were the last ones he said to her. Ga Eul then tried to ignore him and try to act like no one was there.

"Come with me" it didn't even was a question to be responded or a invitation to accompany him as he only grab her by the arm and pulled her to the centre of the ballroom. Though she tried to stop him as the last time, but what she really wanted was to be with him, so after refusing for a bit, she gave up and followed him.

When the two were exactly at the middle, she felt awkward and looked to the floor while he just glance at her and smiled. "Ga Eul, dance with me" he now invited her and she raised her head to look at him in disbelief. He offered his hand to dance and she carefully let her hand slip into his. He smiled one more time and slowly rested his other hand on her back, almost reaching the hip. She blushed and shyly put her hand on his shoulder.

The tension grew as Yi Jeong came close to her body and her face. She looked away as they began to dance a vals. His nose already was touching her cheek as he was so close to her.

Lots of thoughts came into her mind but dissapeared instantly each time his face got close to her's. Why, was in every question of her; why he acted this way, why she was feeling this way, why he was so close. Ga Eul was mad at him, but at the same time she couldn't handle the feeling of being so close to him. This kind of moments couldn't be missed as an opportunity, and she had dreamed about this before.

"So Yi Jeong..." Ga Eul called him with a low voice, not wanting to ruin the moment. His face was still close to her, not wanting to separate from her's.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked a bit worried that this would make him get mad and separate from her now, but he didn't. He just smiled by her question but felt like she didn't needed an answer. Yi Jeong just wanted to enjoy this moment before the music finished and they return to reality, where he was supposed to dislike her and she staying away from him.

After a few seconds after she asked that question, he felt a sudden touch on his shoulder and it definitely wasn't Ga Eul. He stopped dancing and turned to look who was the moron who interrupted his moment. Yong Sook stood there smiling while Chu Ga Eul was surprised by his sudden presence.

"I would like to have this next piece with her, please" he said politely and offered her his hand while Yi Jeong stared at him furiously. Seeing this guy appeared again and having he guts to ask her in front of him was making him feel infuriated and wanting to do something about it, but he remembered he didn't own her. She was nothing to him. His hand closed in a fist and tighten when Ga Eul rested her hand on Yong Sook's hand and took her away from him.

So Yi Jeong stood there, seeing him dance with her in close proximity. He grew irritated and could not bare anymore to see them like that. He walked towards the table were it had wine and champagne, and began to drink while watching them.

"Each time you drink like that is for someone" Woo Bin came out of nowhere and glance at the cup of wine Yi Jeong had in his hand. "Tell me, who is?" the Don Juan asked but he didn't receive a respond and could see why, his friend was glued looking at the pair and Woo Bin followed his gaze. It was definitely a girl that his best friend had in mind. He knew it had to be Chu Ga Eul, even when his friend had refused to accept his feepings towards her.

The F4's Don Juan could see how his best friend was suffering inside of him, and he didn't like it at all. The girl who he was falling for was acceptable for Woo Bin, even though she was poor she had made these days quite funny and special. Like the time she grabbed him by his shirt to cover herself, he was mentally laughing of how indefenseless she was and protect herself with him. That was bold of her but he had liked those girls, and even when he just played with women, he knew she was different and special, someone to not be played with but to care for. Woo Bin didn't have feelings towards her but he knew she had to be protected now that his best friend, who didn't want to accept it, was in love with her.

Woo Bin took a last glance at his friend and without saying something he walked towards the two pair who were dancing. The music was finally ending when Woo Bin touched his shoulder as Yong Sook did with Yi Jeong, and asked to dance with Ga Eul. It was a surprise for her that someone like him of the F4 wanted to dance with her. Without any warning or permission, he took Ga Eul's hand and began to dance with her. Yong Sook stood there confused by how he acted, but left to sit as he didn't know what else to do.

Woo Bin's mission was accomplished. The reason of wanting to dance with her was to separate them. He knew they would have kept dancing and his friend would only drink and drink more, and Woo Bin didn't want that nor seeing his friend suffer in silence. It wasn't a big favor as he enjoyed to have her as a dance companion, she dance correctly and always wore a smile on her face even when she did not knew his reason to dance with her.

So Yi Jeong looked at what happened and felt relief now that his best friend was the one dancing with her and not that boy. For a moment, his face seemed familiar for some reason. He felt like he had seen him in some place, but Yi Jeong didn't know where. He shook that off his head trying to convince himself that he didn't care.

* * *

After the party was over, everyone was leaving. Ga Eul and Geum Jan Di were having some trouble with transportation, but Ji Hoo offered them a ride to their home. Jan Di quickly accepted and Ga Eul gently nodded by how gentleman he was.

Yong Sook walk towards them after being sit all night after dancing with Ga Eul. He asked her if she wanted him to take her home, and when she was about to reply, Woo Bin spoke.

"I'm sorry, but we agreed I would take her" he looked at Ji Hoo and Yong Sook for an apology while Ga Eul didn't know what to say. She didn't remembered agreeing with him for transportation, she was sure about that. Though, Woo Bin didn't let her talk and pulled her by her arm to get outside quickly without permitting her say goodbye to the others. This was getting odd, and she didn't understand why he was acting and saying that kind of stuff.

After getting into the car, he stood quiet during the ride. Her eyes were fixed on him as she tried to comprehend the situation. His gaze was calm and even when the silence ruled, there was no tension. His eyes suddenly looked at her and she gave a small jump and glance to the road.

"Admiring this beauty, huh" he smiled but his eyes were still glued to the front.

"Narcissist" she said in a low tone so he couldn't heard it, but he did. She crossed her arms waiting to arrive safely to her home as he smile for how she described him.

Finally, after giving him directions of where her house was, they finally made it. His eyes inspectioned the streets and the place as he has never been in a poor neighborhood. His attention was now on Ga Eul as she unbuckled and was about to open the door when he stopped her touching her arm. She looked at him a little scared and waited for what could be say.

"I had a great time, and dancing with you was one of them" he smiled and waited for a response or an action. Ga Eul slowly nodded.

"Although we just met, I feel obligated to tell you to choose carefully. Things aren't like you see it" Woo Bin gave her a blink and she smiled awkwardly not knowing what he meant. She opened the door, thank him and said good night. He smiled and waited for her to get in the house. After that, he dissapeared from there.

Ga Eul kept hearing in her head his words, trying to decipher the meaning, but nothing. Her mind was shutting down as she was sleepy and tired from all that happened today. She focused on getting to bed and finding sleep, until she did.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**I found another way to make this easier for me to put the chapters.**

**Leave a review to know what you thought of the chapter to keep improving and feeling more inspired, please.**

** So, what do you think of how So Yi Jeong acted in this chapter?**

**Do you think Yong Sook's intentions are good?**

**What do you thought about their dance?**

**And what about Woo Bin, was he a good friend?**

**I hope to receive lots of reviews**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here!**

**First I would to thanks:**

**Ciltiam: No, you're not selfish. I completely that you are liking this story, and I hope I don't get to disappoint you. I highly appreciate your support, and I will always remember to keep fighting! Haha like the story. Also, I love Woo Bin's character, so in this chapter he is going to make an appearance too.**

**Charmee03: Yong Sook's character will develop through the story and you will eventually see what are his intentions. About having Yi Jeong and Ga Eul interact more, I will. Don't worry, is just that I want the story to develop correctly and not try to hurry things. Thanks for your review!**

**The Uchiha Queen: Qué bueno que te guste mi historia! Gracias por tu apoyo :) También espero que a lo largo de mi historia personas se animen a comentar, aún así, tengo ya comentarios fieles quienes siempren me dejan uno por capítulo animándome. Espero no decepcionarte, y si ese fuera el caso, déjame saberlo para poder saber qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal.**

**Lita of Jupiter: Thanks again for your review! Like I said before, I really enjoy reading your comments about what you liked. Oh!, and thanks for the advice. I am already trying to find a beta reader ;)**

I'**veGrownUp: the first review made me laugh and smile of happiness. I could not believe someone was really into my story lol Thanks for your review! And if I ever let you down with one chapter or didn't feel like it was the best, you can tell me. Also, thanks for your support :)**

**This chapter is... different. I guess! **

I **know everyone is excited to see more Yi Jeong and Ga Eul moments, and I will but I need to develop this story correctly. I don't want to hurry their love relationship. So, as an error that I committed, I stupidly did it in this chapter. Hope you can still enjoy and maybe, just maybe, have a positive review lol.**

**Also, Yong Sook will slowly develop in this story, and you'll see if he is a good or a bad guy ;)**

* * *

Ga Eul woke up to the sun rays who sweetly kissed her face to receive her. The beautiful melody of the birds singing in the morning was her favorite part of waking up to a new day. The scent of the food that sneakily pass through her door to her nose was her second favorite part of a new start. Minutes were spend to remind what she had to do for today and what happened yesterday that could guide her in this day.

Her experience of fishing with her best friend and Yong Sook was the first thing that appeared in her mind as she tried to refresh the good memories, but another image of Yi Jeong and her emerge and the only memory she kept repeating was every second he touched her and was close to her entire body. Only thinking about it made her feel nervous but at the same time happy.

Time passed fast as she did everything in her daily morning having Yi Jeong in her mind. The question of when was the next time she would see him was getting her crazy. Ga Eul knew where his workshop was located, but attending to the place would be inappropriate as she didn't knew what excuse she would give him. So Yi Jeong clearly warned her to stay away, but her heart wanted the opposite of his petition. That made her realize that he was being contradictory as for what happened last night. It wasn't her fault this time that Yi Jeong danced with her, he wanted it, but why. This past few days he has been a jerk, but being a gentleman stood out more.

This argument in her head wasn't helping her at all, there was only one person who could clear up everything and that was So Yi Jeong. She wanted answers, know why he acted so bipolar. Even when she was determined to not see his face, her heart was making excuses to see him, and this time she had a good pretext. The only problem was that she had to wait after she got out of work at the porridge shop, and that would mean the visit would be at night.

Focusing was a problem and reminding orders as another. People got mad or impatient and sometimes they even left. Bom Chun Sik was getting frustrated about this situation so he order Ga Eul to just clean for today, Jan Di was the one who would take the orders.

Each time a client was gone, she would pick up the utensils, put them in the dishwasher and return to clean the table. Sweep and mop was another "fun" activity to do when there was no customer, and even doing this part of the job was getting hard as she would stare in space, thinking of So Yi Jeong. If he wanted her to feel this way, he definitely made it.

Standing and holding the mop she sighed and decided to sat on a near seat of a table to rest for a bit. Her hand supported her cheek as she seem thoughtful and kind of sad. It was getting impossible to understand his humour and that was making her more confused. She did not know whether to stay away from him or go and talk like normal persons since what happened at the party.

The door from the porridge shop opened and Ga Eul did not paid attention to who it was, she was just deep in her thoughts. Concentrating in every millisecond she spend with Yi Jeong.

A sudden hand touched her's and this made Ga Eul give a little jump and woke her from hypnotic state. Yong Sook stood there with a preoccupied look on his face knowing something was troubling her. He took a seat in front of her without saying something, hoping that she would open her heart to him.

She sighed and look to Yong Sook's eyes. Something inside of her was telling her that she could trust him.

"Yong Sook, what do you think of someone who wants you out of their way but at the same time he keeps looking for you?" she looked into his eyes to search for an emotion, but nothing. His eyes just moved to the left and then to the right thinking of an answer.

He knew at this point it was a boy who she was thinking of, and it definitely wasn't him as he would never intend to get her away from him. A little of jealousy was growing on him knowing someone else caught the country bumpkin's attention, but giving a true answer was the right thing to do.

"I would say he's just scared, scared of discovering new feelings that doesn't want to experiment. Even when he wants you out of his life, it seems impossible to him and tries to convince himself that being around you is a challenge to give him strength to not surpass those feelings, but what he doesn't know is that it is making him feel more connected to you" his hands were still touching her's as he gave a little smirk unsatisfied with his answer, knowing she could make up her mind.

Ga Eul just give him a hopeful glare, but then she shook her head disapproving his answer. "No, he's just a Casanova. He just plays like that" she shut her mouth as she heard herself what she just said. Yong Sook's eyes grew wide astonished with her revelation of who it was.

Everyone certainly knew who the F4 was and the nicknames each one had receive. It was no surprise for anyone, and not for Yong Sook either, but coming from Ga Eul's mouth was.

"So it is that F4, So Yi Jeong" he sounded hurt but tried to keep his composure. His hands were now on his lap as they slowly left Ga Eul's hands alone. At that moment, he realized why her eyes shine and looked so radiant at the party, it was because of Yi Jeong and not him. Although she laugh during the time she danced with him, he remembered how she would sometimes look to the same place, and coincidentally where So Yi Jeong was standing.

She looked down, dissapointed of herself. No one had to know her secret and now Yong Sook knew it. He was starting to be a good friend, but she never intended to to tell him who was the person she was beginning to love.

"Why?" he looked for a reason seeming a little angry. Ga Eul stood silence as she herself didn't knew the answer.

"Him, who goes out each and every day with a different girl. Him, who treats people like a pile of garbage?" the volume of his voice was getting high as he was getting mad by who had take Ga Eul's heart.

She raised her head and saw an angry Yong Sook trying not to lose control. Confused she was by this sudden mood of him, it was incomprehensible to understand why he was acting this way.

"I'm sorry" he lowered his voice trying to maintain calm. His hands once again touched her delicate ones for an apology. "Is just that I think someone like him does not deserve a girl like you" he gently caressed her cheeks and smiled to her. This made Ga Eul be comfortable again and gave a little smirk.

Soon thereafter, he received a call and had to leave. Yong Sook promised her he would come back the next day as today he had an important thing to do. Ga Eul felt relief with his departure as she couldn't stand any more tension between them since the confession she unintentionally made was all that he would talk about.

Hours went slow but fortunately it was time to go. Geum Jan Di left hurriedly to somewhere without giving any explanation, and this made Ga Eul a little mad since the two of them would always go back to their house together. She was alone now, and that meant some trouble for her. She didn't want this to happen as she tried not to think of going to his workshop. If Geum Jan Di was here she wouldn't let her, but she wasn't.

A decision had to be made; go and confront him or leave the situation alone like a coward. She stood in front of the porridge shop, who was now closed, thinking. People passed by and stared at her weird as she looked like she was having a tantrum, acting like a kid.

After a few minutes she make up her mind. So Yi Jeong was going to have a visit tonight.

* * *

His eyes were fixed on the molding clay, giving it shape as it turns on the wheel. Hands were pressed at the top of the pottery, refining some errors.

The door to his workshop slowly opened, not giving any sound. A girl entered carefully and he noticed the presence but kept working on his art. She stood there, admiring from far his job, how easy it seem what he was doing. The smile on his face was something to contemplate as they show how he loved to do this. Happy she felt to see him in action, doing something that he was the best at. No wonder why he was the most famous potter in the country.

She walked slowly from side to side to admire him from different angles. Her mind wondered how it felt to mold clay, it seem interesting.

Ga Eul stopped when Yi Jeong raised his head to look at her. His smile stood there but his gaze turned serious. "What are you doing here?" he asked while he took some paper towel to clean his hands.

She knew this question was to be asked and had prepared mentally for it. "I came here to talk to you" she tried to keep a serious look but each time he glanced into her eyes she forgot about it and looked to the floor awkwardly.

"About what?" he finished cleaning his hands and pressed them to his knees as he was still sitting, looking how she was getting nervous. This made him smile more as he liked how he could easily put her like that.

"Why you danced with me?" she blurted out with an angry tone trying to look at him in the eyes. "I mean, how can I stay away from you when you are always there?" without any fear she asked, not having a clue what he would respond, if he even did since everytime she asked him something he would never reply back.

So Yi Jeong gave a little chuckle and this made Ga Eul confuse. He was still sitting, looking away from her for a moment, until he realized she was waiting for an asnwer. "Ga Eul, you really are simple-minded" he admitted to her. She looked offended but kept silence.

"Gu Jun Pyo obligate me to not let you alone" he terribly lied to her. It was obvious he didn't want to tell her the truth about how he was dying to have a moment with her. He boldly smiled to her and his eyes were still fixed on hers.

"He didn't obligate you to dance with me" Ga Eul had a point there. If Gu Jun Pyo really told him that, why would he dance with her when the only thing he had to do was to stand beside her, that was what a 'not alone' meant.

"You looked miserable, so I took you to dance" another lie he let slip out of his mouth. For an instance he felt uncomfortable lying to her and he didnt know why. He was used to do this, but it seem very difficult with her.

Ga Eul was getting very hurt, but she needed to know the answers and not let them in blank. "What about dodgeball, when you got hit by the ball for me and when you took me to the infirmary?" she was letting her nervousness behind as she was getting mad by every mean response she received from him.

"I try to catch the ball not take it for you, and I was ordered to take you there" he responded very quickly before having second thoughts of what to say. His eyes did not move from seeing her hurtful and watery ones, this was painful to see for him.

"What about Nam-Kyu?" this was the last question she had in mind, and positively made Yi Jeong react as he stood up in front of her and looked at her for a second, serious.

"It was the right thing to do, don't you think?" his body got closed to her looking at her sweet lips. "Or did you wanted to get raped?" he knew she would shake her head saying no to it like a child, but he stood there, still. Ga Eul's nervousness returned to her body as she was in a close space with him. Her legs were shaking and her hands sweating. If this was love, it felt like a curse. Everything she speak or act seem wrong when she was with him.

So Yi Jeong stared at her lips and the urge of kissing her was trying to impulse him to meet her pink lips, but before he committed something that he would later regret, he stepped back and smile. He was feeling nervous inside.

"You see, it was all a misunderstanding" he sighed relief that her questions were over.

Ga Eul didn't know what else to say, she felt really stupid thinking that someone like him could be interested in a country bumpkin like her. The suspicions of how he acted were a terrible mistake and as he said, she misunderstood everything. It was embarrassing to still stand right there. The option of running away from there seem ignorant, but she was having a heartache; the most painful ache of all.

Thereupon, two girls entered the workshop. Short and tight clothes was all that they were using, and skinny as a professional model. Laughs were all to be heard but when immediately seeing So Yi Jeong with Ga Eul they stopped. The two females took a moment to observe from head to toe the country bumpkin, and then they looked at Yi Jeong, waiting for him to say something.

"Guess I will have more company" he smirked, walked towards the girls and kissed them on the cheek.

Ga Eul watched all this and tried with all her heart not to cry. Yong Sook was right, she thought. He was a Casanova, expecting less was an error. Going out with lots of girls and treating people like a pile of garbage was his hobby. Realizing it late was a mistake.

Before anyone could see the tears forming in her eyes, she bowed, said goodbye and left the place as fast as she could. The night was cold outside and running seem impossible even in boots. Relief she felt now that nobody could see her cry. She stood there outside the building, trying to move but the pain didn't let her.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she didn't mind to turn back as she knew who it was. It seemed like he ran because he took a time to breath before speaking.

"Ga Eul..." Yi Jeong he wasn't going to get a response, so he decided to continue talking. "...let me clear this for you" he still hold her shoulder, talking closed to her ear. She stood there, immobile.

"This is who I am" he paused for a second before saying his last sentence. "I would never be in love with someone like you" and that was all it took to break her heart. She hold her tears and waited for him to go until he did. Touching her chest was all she could do to support the pain that she was feeling right now. The only thing she wanted to do was to get home and be on her bed, hide beneath the blankets and cry until her eyes hurt. This feeling to her was new, the rejection. It never happened in the past as she never fell in love someone,but now she was experiencing it.

Walking slowly is all she could do thanks to the cold and the pain she felt. Her hands were shaking and her tears run down one by one. Getting to her house was going to be a mission since no bus was seen and it was far away. No taxi she could afford to pay and all that was left was to walk alone in the dark. Few people appeared from now and then at the streets since it was late and everybody was already at their warm and comfy house except her.

Getting to her home could be secure if it wasn't for just a street who was packed with bad guys that reunited at a certain time of the night. She checked her watch, and to her dismay she knew they had to be there. Lots of crimes had happened at that same spot. No living being escaped from there without being damage, or other kind of things that it is better not to mention.

The place seem unusually quiet, and the ones who daily where there were absent. However, she didn't let her guard down and looked around her for anything that could appear dangerous. No human being was present and she was feeling now secure that she could pass this bad place without any harm.

"Seems like you need some company" a voice of a man appeared in front of her. A husky guy came out of the shadows. He was all black dressed. The man smirked and began to approach her slowly as he knew she could not escape now. Ga Eul took some steps back but was stopped with someone's body, she turned and saw another tall man pervertly smiling to her. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to the wall.

"Guess we are having fun tonight" the first man said and devilishly laugh.

She tried to scream but one of them covered her mouth. "It has been a long time since we haven't do this" he touched her arms and slowly began to lower his hands. Ga Eul knew what was going to happened next and closed her eyes not to see what dirty thing they were going to do. She felt his hands getting almost to the end of her arm when she suddenly felt no more tact between them. Her eyes opened and was surprised to see the two man getting beaten by just one. The two helplessly tried to avoid his punch but terribly failed, and they were soon knocked out on the ground.

He cleaned his hand as if he had only dust in them and smile to the girl who was still shocked and horrified with what was about to happen to her if he hadn't come. He glanced at her a little preoccupied but knowing he came in time.

"Are you okay?" he visually checked her and looked to her face. She slowly nodded trying to hold the lump in her throat. "Let's go" he advice her and pointed towards his car, but before he could turn to walk, Ga Eul surprised him with a hug. It was a thank-you hug.

Woo Bin received an unexpected warm hug from her, and this time he didnt felt annoyed like all the other times were women have hugged him. This was different, it was a real embrace with emotions involving. Even if he stood there without returning her hug, he smiled and touched her head.

"Thank you" she said while sobbing and still hugging him

"I heard that" Woo Bin wasn't used to this kind of gratitude as he never have done this for a girl but instead as part of his job with the mafia. "Let's get out of here" he finally said and they soon left the place.

Before he started the engine, she asked curiously "How did you know I was in trouble?".

He looked to the front and sighed "I was heading to see Yi Jeong when I saw you" the truth had been told, but refused to say anything else as his pride was getting in his way.

* * *

A couple bottles of wine were empty now as Yi Jeong and the two girls were enjoying each other's company. Random conversations were made, laughs filled the room and some occasions were the girls would try to kiss him but he would refuse.

The door to his workshop swiftly opened and caught the attention of the two girls and So Yi Jeong. It was his best friend, and by his face he could tell he was not happy at all because in a matter of seconds he yelled to the two females to get out of there. Yi Jeong stood up quickly confused by this sudden reaction of Woo Bin.

"Why you still act this way?" his friend asked him with a serious tone, pointing at him with his hand. Woo Bin got closer to him.

He did not know what he was talking about and just stared at him puzzled.

"If you keep like this you're definitely going to lose her" Woo Bin tried to react his friend, warning him if he continue with this play of not being interested in her, that he would lose his opportunity.

This time Yi Jeong reacted as he now knew what and who he was talking about. "I'm not interested on her!" he exclaimed with an insecure tone, trying to maintain eye contact with his best friend as he knew the Don Juan could easily know if he was lying.

"Then, I guess you're not interested in what almost happened" Woo Bin turned around to leave, kniwing this would wake up the attention of So Yi Jeong.

"Did something happened to Ga Eul?" he worriedly asked. He took some steps forward and this made Woo Bin stop.

"Almost, but I happened to be at the right time to save her" his back was still facing him, he was near the door to get out but a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Is she fine? Where is she?" he screamed preoccupied and shook his friend's shoulder for a quick answer.

"She's outside in my car" those were the last words of him before Yi Jeong ran out to his car.

Ga Eul stood in the car, waiting for Woo Bin to come back as he promised her to return her safely to her home, but before that he had to make a stop at Yi Jeong's workshop. She wasn't all right with it but it was her only way to make sure she got home tonight. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tragically remembered how she was going to get raped and for the second time. Thankful that Woo Bin was there she was,and even more when he stood there in silence as she cried her heart out about why she ended up there. The Don Juan never spoke during that time, she knew then he was a good listener even when he was the best friend of the person she talked about. Letting it all out that's what she needed, and she did not knowing if it was with the right person but she knew she felt more calmed.

"Ga Eul!" she heard a familiar voice coming from outside the car. The door abruptly opened and Yi Jeong was in sight. He touched her arms who had little bruises, and gave a little inspection before looking to her face worried. Ga Eul glanced at him and he could see the tears that were now drying on her face.

"I will kill whoever did this to you" with an angry tone he said before slowly pulling her out of the car. He gave the last check before he couldn't contain no longer and hug her. Only two tears dared to rolled down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

Ga Eul cried a little more until she realized the person who was hugging her was the one who was making her suffer more. Woo Bin appeared and glanced at the two of them without saying something. Ga Eul gently pushed Yi Jeong and the hug was broke.

"I want to go home" she declared and looked down to the floor very sad, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"I will take you" he sluggishly took Ga Eul's arm to show her where the car was, but before he could do that she says "Woo Bin promised me to take me" giving an excuse to not go with him.

"It's okay. He will understand" he tried to look at her in the eyes but she just stared to the ground.

"I want to go with him" she finally let him know that she wasn't interested in taking a ride with him to her home. She crossed her arms and turned to get in the Don Juan's car. Yi Jeong stood there speechless and looked to his best friend who was already opening his door. His friend gave him a last glance that said 'I told you so' before entering his car. Woo Bin started the engine and they soon left, leaving a sad and desperate Yi Jeong.

He felt like it was all his fault. If he hadn't told her all those lies, and just be honest with her, this wouldn't never happened to her. This is why he avoided getting in love, because he was scared to hurt the feelings of his love one. Even when she was still nothing to him, he felt a strong connection with her. Getting her hurt or someone hurting her was painful for him in every way. Looking at how indefenseless she is, made him protect her since what Nam-Kyu tried to do to her. Ga Eul was so different from other girls in every sense that that was what caught his attention. Knowing that if Woo Bin hadn't appeared to help her, he would regret it for the rest of his life. He felt angry at himself for not being there to help her, to comfort her, but again, it was his fault she ended up right there. Now, the only thing he had to do was make up his mind of whether to respond back to love or repeat the same actions of his father. If he did respond back, it was going to be hard this time as he saw how she rejected him. Worries presented in his mind of how if her feelings have changed for him. What could he do now?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Leave some review to let me know what you thought about it.**

**I know this chapter had a lot of basic words since I try my best but the inspiration was not working, but thankfully I made it.**

**So, what do you think about how Yong Sook reacted in this chapter?**

**How about Woo Bin, what are your thoughts about him in this chapter?**

**Is Yi Jeong realizing he could lose her if he doesn't make up his mind?**


	7. Chapter 7

**As** **always, I would like to thank for your reviews to:**

**Charmee03: About the part of Woo Bin, it means he told the truth but not all of it as his pride was getting in his way. Yi Jeong really messed up this time, now he's going to suffer the consequences.**

**Midnight autumn: don't worry, they will have their moments but in the right time ;)**

**Cookiebee: Thanks for your support! Your words made me realize you were right. I will try to have fun and not think about it that much.**

**Dannybavi31: I know lol Woo Bin is amazing, and for now Yi Jeong will be like that.**

**Just so lots of you know, I put Chapter 6 but I think the ones who are following this story didn't get an alert since I erased what previously said and put the chapter. If that was the case, you can enjoy two chapters today lol**

* * *

Getting up from bed was a decision she was questioning. The day looked so dark as the clouds gathered together to cry along with her. Hiding under the blankets made her feel secure, like nothing could traspass the soft silk that covered all her body.

It was hard to keep her bruises hidden from her parents last night, but now that everything could be seen much clearer in the day, she was afraid they will see the dark spots on her skin. Ga Eul knew she needed to go to work but her only obstacle was her parents. Waiting could be an option, but it would be odd if their daughter would not come to eat breakfast with them as every day.

Then, an idea came into her mind; she would cover herself with a long sleeve shirt so nobody could see her arms. She grabbed a yellow one from her drawer and put it on with some blue jeans. Ga Eul looked to herself in the mirror and nodded, thinking this was going to work. Even when it was a sweltering day and her parents would ask her why she wore such clothes in a hot day, she was resolved to lie and tell she felt comfortable with it.

Heading to the door as fast as she could, took an umbrella and left before more questions were to be asked. The clouds seemed to promise to rain all day. Ga Eul was lucky the porridge shop wasn't that far away from home, and decided to walk.

Entering to see an isolated place was usual. No customers showed up lately and even more in a rainy day. This was going to be another boring day for her as there was nothing to do. Bom Chun Sik was far as sleeping in a chair, head on the cash register. Ga Eul sat on a seat near to the window as she watched the drops of water race to the bottom of the glass. She was trying to keep herself busy to not think of yesterday, but it almost seemed impossible as the bruises on her arm reminded her everything.

Geum Jan Di abruptly opened the door, and stood at the entrance trying to breath for air as she run all the way here. She never like to be late for job, but when she saw Chun Sik resting, she felt relief he did not notice her delayed.

Ga Eul looked at her with a sad and bored expression, not getting up to greet her. Her friend took notice of this and went to her. She took a seat and glanced at her with a curious look.

"What is wrong?" she asked while putting her arms on the table, hands supporting her cheeks. Ga Eul sighed and looked at her. She gave a small smirk and lied that she was fine.

Geum Jan Di knew this was a lie but try to pretend she believe her for now. Knowing Ga Eul all this years made her understand her more. Everytime something bothered her, she would never speak up directly. Giving her time to prepare for a talk was the best Jan Di could do.

Geum Jan Di took this time to explain her why she left so hurriedly last night. Gu Jun Pyo had told her he was going to wait for her in some place, but she forgot about it and at the last minute she remembered and went to see if he was still there. Apparently, he waited for almost two hours when she came and saw him sitting on the cold cement, shaking and freezing. Jan Di's face turned serious when she was saying he blamed her for him being in that kind of situation, and that no one was there to help him as he ordered his chauffeur to go. She felt sorry for him, and deep inside her tenderness, for waiting for her. Geum Jan Di's countenance slowly changed into a happy and loveable one when she told Ga Eul how she invited him for a walk and they accidentally ended up locked in some place. Her cheeks turned red as she told her best friend how she shared the blankets she had in her backpack with him, and how they spend the night there.

Ga Eul didn't how to feel since Jan Di would always say how much she hates him, but at the same time she would demonstrate with her face and expressions how much she cared for him. It was so confused because he was the one who made everyone bully them, and now he seem to be falling for her friend. She decided it was best if Geum Jan Di kept talking, saying something about the two lovebirds could be wrong and she didn't want an angry Jan Di acting as if she wasn't interested on him. Ga Eul sighed and looked to the window again, forgetting she had to act fine.

"Please, tell me what's wrong" Jan Di's hands touched her's with a preoccupied look on her face. She couldnt stand it anymore, and had to be the first this time to ask again. Her friend shook her head and forcely try to gave smile.

"I know you, and I know something happened" Jan Di waited for an answer but nothing came from Ga Eul's mouth, only soft sobs came out of her mouth as she tried not to cry.

After a few minutes, Ga Eul, with a lot of difficulty, spoke giving long pauses between words. She told her everything, from confronting Yi Jeong to getting almost raped if it wasn't for Woo Bin. Feeling shameful about it, she rested her head on the table, hands covering her face. Geum Jan Di put her hand on her back trying to comfort her, but still shocked about it. She could not believe all this happened just when she left. Her mind told her the same as Woo Bin, it was Yi Jeong's fault. Infuriated was written all on her face as she growled like a dog.

Bom Chun Sik was still sleeping and it seem that nothing could awake him. The door from the porridge shop opened again and the girls turned to look who it was: Yong Sook. His eyes were searching through all the place looking for Ga Eul until he find her, crying. Noticing this, he went fast to them and asked her what happened. She just hide her head once again, refusing to talk.

Geum Jan Di stood up, looking into space and raised a fist for a second. Then, she grabbed Yong Sook's arm "Come on, we have to bury someone's body" she pulled his arm but he stood there, not wanting to move. "Are you coming or not?" she yelled at him and let go of his arm.

He was obviously confused about her reaction. Stupid he wasn't, he knew someone made Ga Eul cry. He only made a question "Who?" referring to who did this.

"So Yi Jeong" she said in a hateful tone.

Without waiting anymore, he nodded and walked straight to the door. Geum Jan Di at this point did not care if Bom Chun Sik woke up and saw she wasnt there, she needed to find the culprit and make him pay. Ga Eul tried to stop them but it was too late. Geum Jan Di knew they were at Gu Jun Pyo's mansion since he mentioned it last night. Luckily, she knew where he lived and was planning to walk there, but before that, Yong Sook grabbed her arm "It will be a lot faster if we go in my car" he pointed towards his car and Jan Di wore a shock expression.

"Why you didn't tell us?" her voice sounded very mad at him. They were just a few minutes away from Gu Jun Pyo's home.

"You never asked, and it seem unimportant" his eyes were fixed to the road, smiling.

"It is. You lie to us!" Jan Di's voice became loud, pointing at him.

"I never did. Lying and not telling are two different things" he was right. He never lied about his economical position since he never spoke about it and the girls never asked for it. Geum Jan Di felt betrayed and Ga Eul was sure to hear about this. Looking at his ultimate sports car model impressed her so much because she never thought he could be that rich. Yong Sook acted like a commoner, but something that she not noticed before was how he would always dressed. That night at the party, his fine tuxedo was not something a commoner could buy. She did not realize this until now, since she was more interested looking at Ji Hoo.

Geum Jan Di kept quiet during the ride after this. Finally, when they made it to Gu Jun Pyo's mansion, she was about to open the door when a hand stopped her. She looked at Yong Sook who's face seem preoccupied.

"Don't tell Ga Eul, not yet" he begged her and she just looked at him with a mad expression "We will talk about it later" she opened the door and got out.

* * *

Her pace was quick that even Yong Sook had to run to keep with her pace. The maids tried to stop her but failed to do this, the majordomo was trying to make her go but she boldly grabbed him by his shirt and asked where the F4 was. He gulped and pointed to a direction and slowly said they were playing golf.

Yong Sook was impressed of how she handle this kind of situation. He instantly grow a fear for her, frightened of what could happened to him after the F4.

Geum Jan Di soon find them. From their face it could tell they were having a great time. Ji Hoo hold a club(stick) and swing to hit the ball. Everyone was paying full attention to the game as Ji Hoo could win with this play. Jan Di was more close now with Yong Sook behind her, struggling to be at her pace. Gu Jun Pyo and Woo Bin noticed her and smile, but when Jun Pyo saw the boy that followed her behind, his gaze turned serious.

"Yah...who is he?" he remembered he was the one who accompany them to the party, and the one who was at the boat with them. Jealousy was starting to grow on him as Jan Di was not interested in responding his answer.

"What is she doing here?" Woo Bin asked to Gu Jun Pyo, confused.

Finally, Geum Jan Di reached them, Yong Sook stood behind, worried that if he got more closer, he could get hurt too by how mad she was.

"Aren't commoners supposed to be working now?" Gu Jun Pyo try to grab her attention but it seem impossible. Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong noticed and looked to her like the others.

She grabbed a club from the bag and point it to Yi Jeong's direction "Today, you are going to die" she sentenced him and let out a scream before running to him. His eyes grew wide and began to run for his life. The course was huge and Jan Di chased him through all of it with the golf stick still in her hand, trying to hit him. Fortunately, he was more fast. Yi Jeong run around the golf cart and Jan Di did so too, running in circles. Tired of this, she hopped on the cart and began to drive it, trying to mow him down. The adrenaline in his body grew as he knew his life was certainly in danger by a commoner who was chasing him down like an animal.

Yi Jeong took sight of his friends and ran to them. The F4 told him to stay away from them as they knew if he came into their direction, that Jan Di was positively going to drag them underneath too. They ran far from him while Yi Jeong followed them and Jan Di to the Casanova. Yong Sook stood there, speechless. She was definitely something else. Scaring the F4 was impossible to him, but after seeing this scene, he was sure he had now seen everything.

Soon, the golf cart was out of gas and the boys felt relief and safe, but not from her still. Jan Di began once again to run with the gold stick towards Yi jeong. She was getting so close to him, she could smell his fear. Then, a sudden rock appeared and tripped her, falling to the ground.

Gu Jun Pyo and the rest saw this and ran to her to see if she was fine. "Yah... why are you so dumb!" he was obviously angry she fell this way.

One of her knees was scraped, and just a little blood came out. Gu Jun Pyo help her stand up, and she growl a little. The golf stick was still in her hand but nobody took notice. The other asked if she was fine, and she just seriously stared at them.

"You!" she pointed to Yi Jeong with her free hand. "Stay away from Ga Eul!" she warned with an angry tone.

Gu Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo looked at her confused of her warning while Woo Bin rolled his eyes and sigh "Why you say that?" asked the boy who hold her.

"Is nothing" Yi Jeong didn't want his other friends to know what happened since he thought it was none of their business.

"Nothing?" she asked him, hurt of what he said. Jan Di walked to him with a little bit of difficulty and stared into his eyes very closely. "Getting heartbroken and almost raped because of your fault is nothing!?" she screamed at him, not caring if he was close to her.

Yi Jeong's eyes looked down to the ground, ashamed. He knew she was telling the truth and deserved this kind of treatment and humiliation.

"You're just a cold-blooded Casanova, what can I expect from you?" Jan Di looked at him with disgust before grabbing his shirt with her free hand. "Don't you dare get close to her..." she make him looked at her in the eyes. "...or my friend here will make sure your head goes right into the hole" she showed him the golf stick before letting him go.

Thereafter, she began to walk away. Yong Sook followed her behind, scared of her now. He took a moment to look at Yi Jeong, and the Casanova noticed this. Their eyes shoot at each other death glares, that if looks could kill, they would probably be dead by now.

"Yah! That's my lucky golf stick you got" Woo Bin yelled at her since she was still holding it. Geum Jan Di turned and without hesitating, throw it at his direction. The club came so fast that he did not have time to catch it but instead hit his head. Woo Bin rubbed his temple as he realized how dangerous she could be when she was angry.

* * *

Chu Ga Eul was still at work, glancing through the window to see if Jan Di and Yong Sook have come back. Nothing. She was getting preoccupied for the sake of Yi Jeong. Although she didn't want to know anything about him, knowing Geum Jan Di could do anything to him worried her. Violence was not the correct way to handle this kind of situation. The silence treatment was more her way, or getting away from the person. The love that she was beginning to have for him was fading, or that's what she wanted.

It was hard to believe that all this time he never was really interested on her, and that his actions were misinterpreted. Falling for someone like him was stupid, a first mistake of love for her. Even when she hasn't knew him for long, or long conversations weren't to be hold, that connection was still there. She didn't know why, but now she had to fight against it.

The door slowly opened and she stood up quickly, thinking that Geum Jan Di and Yong Sook had arrived. It was the first customer in the day who entered to the shop. She sighed and went to take her order.

* * *

"I cannot believe..." Jan Di started to scream in the car, and was about to say something of Yi Jeong when Yong Sook interrupted her.

"Please, don't do anything to me" he covered his face with his arm, pleading for mercy. He thought she was going to physically make him suffer when she raised her voice.

"Ugh! I won't" she said annoyed as she crossed her arms and looked through the glass to the porridge shop. The car was parked in the corner of the street so Ga Eul could not see them and his car.

Yong Sook slowly lowered his arm and looked to her face who was still mad. He sighed and carefully touched her arm "Ga Eul is going to be fine" he wore a sincere look in his eyes and this made Jan Di change her countenance to a worry one.

"I will protect her" he calmly said and look at the porridge shop, promising it.

"How can I trust you?" she moved her arm so his hand will slip off. "You hide who you really are from us, and yet you want me to hide this from her" she pointed to herself, offended that he previously requested that favor.

"Look, I was going to tell her that night at the party. That's why I wanted to take her home, but Woo Bin took her" he sounded jealous mentioning some other male name, and looked outside the window.

"Why you didn't told her after the party either?" she asked suspicious.

"I was, but then, I remembered how you were talking so bad about the rich and how you were saying you could never befriend one. I got so afraid of telling her that hiding it was best for now" he looked into Jan Di's eyes for her pardon. She looked once again to the porridge shop and then to him, she sighed and slowly nodded.

"I will, but you will soon have to tell her the truth" she hated to do this to her best friend, but right now was not the time to tell her something else that could make her more sad or angry.

Yong Sook carefully smile and thank her for understanding. She just got out of the car without saying anything else and left for the porridge shop.

He was caught this time by Ga Eul's friend. Even when he never lie about it, but just hide it, could be hurtful anyways. He has spend this days with her and not telling her nothing from his family and where he comes from was a mistake, but he was sure he didn't want to lose her. Having the approval of her best friend was a big achievement, and he couldn't lose this opportunity, but something was bothering his mind. He knew a truth no one else could know. Thoughtful he was with the decisions he had to make soon. Feelings were involved and that was something he didn't expect it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Leave a review of what you liked!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank for leaving a nice review to:**

**Midnight autumn: I am glad you enjoyed Chapter 6! I felt like Chapter 5 was just so sad that I needed to add a little of fun on the next one. Don't worry, I won't let Geum Jan Di hurt him that much lol**

**Ciltiam: hahaha I know that would happened, that's why I wrote in chapter 7 that I updated chapter 6 but it seem that it never give an alert to those who follow my story, since I erased what said about how I felt with the reviews and out the chapter. Now you see the importance of reading what I left before the story. Lol**

**Luv BOF: I guess you left me 3 reviews with different names since they all start with luv lol I am glad you are enjoying my story. Here's the update!**

**The Uchiha Queen: Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Jan Di con los F4, esa era mi razón de escribirla. Si lo último que escribí de Yong Sook te intrigó, te advierto que este capítulo te puede dejar más intrigada jajaja**

**Carolina: I am not sure you're the first Brazilian to read it, but what can I be sure about is that you're the first one to review ;)**

**Celindia: Thanks! Here's the update ;) enjoy**

**Heartluv: I know! I love Woo Bin lol**

**Okay. Lots of you are very intrigued to know who the heck is Yong Sook. Well, in this chapter you are not going to know it yet, but you will discover something about him. I really felt inspired this time by all the reviews you left me. I hope I don't dissapoint you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After having a confrontation with Yi Jeong, Geum Jan Di and Yong Sook returned to the porridge shop to see how Ga Eul was dealing with the situation. Her best friend was the first to enter as Yong Sook was still outside in his car, apparently meditating on what happened back at Gu Jun Pyo's mansion and the secret he revealed to Jan Di.

"You are back!" Ga Eul exclaimed somewhat worried.

Her best friend happily looked at her but didn't know what to say.

"What you did this time?" she asked in a motherly tone, putting her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

Jan Di just patted her shoulder "He's fine. Didn't touch one stinky hair of him" she walked to the kitchen without given any more explanations to a now confused girl. It was incredible to believe that her friend kept a calm mood and smile like that after knowing what happened. Thoughts run in her mind that maybe she was lying, maybe she seriously did something to him and didn't want her to worry.

Then, Yong Sook entered and sigh. His face was low, eyes staring at the floor. Knowing he was hiding this from her was hurting him, and even more when those feelings weren't supposed to happen. Now, he was corraled, between a rock and a hard place. Soon, he will have to choose and the clock was ticking as Jan Di knew some part of him.

"Yong Sook sunbae" Ga eul mentioned his name, calling for his attention as he seem deep in thoughts. His eyes looked at hers, trying to hear the words she just said. After a few seconds he realized what she called him, 'sunbae'. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he scratched his head awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "What did Jan Di did to Yi Jeong?" she waited for a response, hoping for an honest answer.

His mind once again had trouble to understand what she just said. Ga Eul waved a hand in front of his face to make him react, and it certainly did. "Oh! Yi Jeong? He's totally fine" Yong Sook tried to laugh a little so she could not notice he was lying. She just nodded and gave an insecure smile.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He only nodded during the call like if he didn't want to mention anything in front of her. His gaze turned serious and after hanging up, he told Ga Eul he needed to leave.

After dissapearing from the shop, her mind wondered of where he had to go so hurriedly. It was strange to see his countenance serious since he would always smile being around her. Shaking her head and thoughts away, she continued working and trying not to overthink for today.

* * *

Days passed and it was the same old same. Ga Eul would go to work, Yong Sook would always be the first one to enter. Some days they eated together porridge, and other days he would invite her to get an ice cream, walk together on a near park, or go to see a movie. There was no doubt she was having fun, and having lots of activities in the day made her busy to remind So Yi Jeong. Only during the night she would occasionally think about him and what was with his life. Her heart would beat fast just by hearing his name or having the image of his face in her mind, but with Yong Sook was different, she didn't felt that connection with him. He sure was a great friend, but that was all. Knowing him for this days made them very close, but it was still strange of how he would never talk about his family or some things about him that connected him to his lifestyle. It was a bit difficult to know him as a person since sharing is the first thing you have to do to get to know them better, but with Ga Eul, she would always ignore this and appreciate his company.

It was now the last day before getting once again to school and return back to reality. The thought of seeing Yi Jeong was the first thing that ran into her mind. Having Jan Di by her side was the only thing that comfort her, but if only Yong Sook could be there too, she wished. Being alone sometimes at that school was a horror not knowing what can they do to you or your best friend. This was all thanks to the F4. Humiliating was an ignorance of them. She learned, that when someone received a red card and they even have apologized, it was going to be the same bullying.

The night was long and cold as she stayed awake all the night because she couldn't go to sleep. Just when the alarm was about to sound in one hour, she could find sleep. Even when she closed her eyes and rested, a nightmare of every student of Shinhwa surrounding her and laughing at her, woke her up immediately. She took deep breaths and looked at the clock; one minute before the alarm goes on.

* * *

Preparing for school seem so tiring as she couldn't regained the energy that she wasted yesterday. Big bags hung under her eyes and a hump that formed in her back as she slowly walked through the corridors of the school. The girls would look at her and laugh of her. Paper balls were thrown at her when walking to her locker to get the book for her first class.

"Ga Eul!" her best friend called her, but she didn't mind to turn back as she was exhausted. She sighed and closed the locker to see a flabbergasted Jan Di looking at her.

"What happened to you?" she asked worried as she poked curiously one of her eye bags.

"Couldn't..." she paused, giving a big sigh "...sleep"

Jan Di nodded still astonished and looking at her miserable face. The bell rang announcing it was time to go to class. Chu Ga Eul slowly walked down the stairs and this made lots of students get angry by her slow-pace that pushing her seem interesting and fun to them. Her arms didn't have time to hold on to the bar and her body hit a couple of stairs before landing on the cold and solid floor. Students laugh at her while she just stayed there, sobbing of pain. Trying to stand up she couldn't as some persons would put their foot on her back while walking. Her backpack was kicked and step on it lots of time as she struggle to get it.

After a moment, she gave up and stood there in the floor, tired and in pain, hoping that somehow the students will leave her alone and go to their respective class, but nothing. She wished someone was there to help her, but Geum Jan Di was already at her classroom and Yong Sook wasn't there at the school.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she placed her head on the floor and looked far away from all the feets that were in her way to the courtyard. She wished to be in that bench, alone. Even when that was the place Nam-Kyu previously tried to rape her, she was sure she could feel safe if she was there.

From far away, 8 foot were to be seen, 4 more persons were running to her direction. They were coming more to see her like this, she thought. Then, as she lifted her face to see the faces of those who laugh at her, she could see they were no longer happy but seem scared. Students were pushed hard to get out of the way by two persons. Ga Eul was so tired that rested her head once again on the floor, not closing her eyes. Two shoes were standing now in front of her, and slowly kneel.

"Ga Eul..." A male voice she heard but didn't want to see his face as she knew who it was. Her body was suddenly moved by his hands as he took her on his arms. One of her hands found her way to his shoulder and her head was placed on his other shoulder. Ga Eul looked at the person who stood behind the one who carry her. Woo Bin seem very preoccupied, and his eyes showed he was mad. His voice was all to be heard as he yelled to the students who were once laughing at her and pushed her. A fist he raised as he punched some of them.

"You're going to be fine, you're with me now" Yi Jeong's voice smoothly said as he carry her away from the crowd. Gu Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo followed him behind while Woo Bin was still giving the students a piece of his mind.

This action made everyone wondered in Shinhwa school what was Yi Jeong's intention with the country bumpkin. Confused they were as they couldn't believe how the F4 helped her after they, themselves, gave her a red card. Lots of girls were beginning to feel jealousy, and the boys hated that they're fun could be over with the commoner. They were now the only ones with a red card since Nam-Kyu and the other boy who throw the ball at Ga Eul surrender and left the school. Geum Jan Di was the only secure person who they could still bully without getting hit by the F4, or that's what they thought.

Yi Jeong carefully took her to the F4's private lounge and placed her on a big sofa. Ji Hoo inspected her while Gu Jun Pyo sat on a chair and watched.

"She's going to be okay" Ji Hoo told Yi Jeong with a smile on his face. He nodded and sigh of frustration.

"She looks terrible" the boy who always speaks at the wrong time said. Gu Jun Pyo was this way. He would speak his mind everytime he felt like it, and sometimes, that could be a virtue, or a defect. This time was totally a defect since no one and even more Yi Jeong didn't want to hear some negative comment about her.

Ga Eul looked to her surroundings and could clearly see she was in the place were less she wanted. Her mind tried to focus on why she was there, that they just brought her because she was in pain, physically.

Woo Bin entered the lounge and glanced at the girl who was laying down on the sofa. "How is she?" his eyes traveled to Yi Jeong's eyes who seem still worried. Ji Hoo smiled at this and said "She is going to be fine. For what I can see, she hasn't slept" he looked at the Casanova and the Don Juan, and then he returned to read some magazine, smiling.

Ga Eul looked to the ceiling, trying to think of a happy place or thing. Being here with the most undesirable persons for her wasn't good at all, and even more when the loud beats of her heart were returning again. A hand sweetly was placed on her forehead, brushing her hair to the side. Closing her eyes was not enough as she felt his presence, his face right in front of her. Curiosity made her look and could see how Yi Jeong was sweetly looking at her, caressing her face. Delicately, she pushed him and slowly positioned her body to sat. A pair of four eyes were fixed on her, watching what she was going to do.

"I will leave now" she declared and her hands tried to help her body get up by pressing against the sofa. Getting up, she began to stumble and Yi Jeong grabbed one of her hands and around her hip. This made Ga Eul blush, and the others noticed and smile of how cute it was to watch the scene.

"You need to rest, Ga Eul" he sounded like a father scolding his child.

"I want to go" she stared to the floor, not wanting to see his face and have those feelings once again ruled her heart.

"You can't" Ga Eul tried to walk but Yi Jeong grabbed her from behind, hands around her stomach, so she couldn't give one more step. Ga Eul's face was turning like the color of a tomato, but she pushed those feelings away.

"Let me go" she grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her body. Shock and sadness was written all on his face as he saw how she rejected him and his help completely. He stood there, without saying anything else or stopping her, realizing he lose his opportunity of her love because of his terrible fault.

Ga Eul with difficulty walk grabbing everything that could help her not to fall. She groaned by every step she took. The exit was so close now but someone's body blocked her way, she raised her head and saw Woo Bin, one hand on the hip as if telling her he wasn't going to get out of the way. Staggering, she let her body fall directly to Woo Bin's body, he catched her and held her.

"Come on, you need to rest" he took her on his arms and gently placed her once again on the sofa. She gave a big sigh and slowly closed her eyes.

"Woo Bin sunbae" it was almost impossible to hear clearly what she was saying, but they still understood her. "Thank you" with that said she went to sleep.

Jealousy was gaining control of Yi Jeong as he saw how the Don Juan was being treated differently from him. Even though he knew Woo Bin didn't have any intentions with her, Ga Eul was surely opening up with him and he didn't like that. Admitting to himself he was being mentally selfish with that thought, but he knew the only one he had to worry was for Yong Sook. Being so close to Ga Eul was sickening him, he wanted no male close to her or even around her. Knowing that boy was not getting rejected like him but instead could shared every day with her was frustrating. Yes, he knows he has been with her. Sending spies or himself spying was becoming his daily routine, concentrating on his pottery seem impossible thinking that Ga Eul was with that guy, no one knows doing what, lying to himself that she needed someone to protect her even from the distance.

"I'm leaving" he took a sip of wine and was about to exit the door.

"Aren't you going to watch her?" Woo Bin asked him, confused. Bringing her here after rescuing her and then leaving her alone and not watch her was odd. Only Ji Hoo undertood why, Yi Jeong needed time to meditate and get his mind clear.

"You can watch her, she wants you more" with that being said, he left angry.

Woo Bin's eyes grew wide, surprised to see his friend act this way. He couldn't believe he was actually jealous of him. Of course, he knew he was a perfect and handsome Don Juan, but he would never try to steal a girl from his best friend and not even think about doing it. Ga Eul was just a simple girl for him, no attractions were to be feel. The only feeling he was starting to have was a brotherly one, and he didn't knew why. Watching how she was in the floor getting hurt, made him really mad not just because that was his best friend's girl but because he felt the need to protect her as a brother. Being this days on her watch, seeing that nothing happens to her was becoming his job, but not by obligation, but because he felt affection. That day when he saved her from those men and when she opened up her heart to him, he felt like he had to be there for her like a brother. Yi Jeong obviously didn't knew how to handle this love, and even when he couldn't help him emotionally, he was going to make sure Ga Eul was fine in every way. He knew that if something happened to her, Yi Jeong would suffer.

"I guess I will" he raised his shoulder and arms as if having no other choice. Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo smiled to this and kept doing their respective hobby.

* * *

Walking through the corridors, everyone carefully stared at him. No girl even dared to approach him as they saw how angry he was. So Yi Jeong was having a mental battle of whether to go or to stay in school in case something else happened to Ga Eul. Having peace was not to be find in the school, but he needed to find some place.

"SO... YI ...JEONG!" he heard a scream behind him of a female, an angry female. His eyes grew wide, scared again. He stood there immobile, not knowing what could happen to him if he dared to move or run. Besides, he was at school, he was supposed to scare people not be afraid of them. Trying to act cool, he turned around and saw an angry Geum Jan Di walking towards him, her eyes almost in flames.

"Where is Ga Eul?" she poked a lot of times his chest while saying this, and then she touched his chin, pointing at him.

Even if he tried to act cool, he couldn't. "In the lounge" he stuttered.

Jan Di looked at him in the eyes "I am watching you" her fingers pointed her eyes to his, and slowly turned to see Ga Eul at the lounge.

He took a big sigh. Mission accomplished, he thought. Getting away alive from her was getting each time more difficult, and achieving this time was a big success. He turned once again, thinking of where he could go to have some peace and quiet alone. Then, an unexpectable familiar presence was a few feet away from him. Shocked he was, not knowing what to think. So Yi Jeong wasn't wrong, he knew he have seen him in some place.

Yong Sook was standing in a corner, talking with some students, apparently his friends. He was wearing the Shinhwa uniform, and held some books on his hands. He didn't notice Yi Jeong was looking at him, and before he did, the Casanova went to the other way.

Lots of thoughts came into his mind, questions needed to be answer. Why was a student from Shinhwa school interested in Ga Eul? Did Ga Eul knew he attend here? What were his true intentions?.

So Yi Jeong was sure he wasn't going to cross his arms and wait for his true identity to come out when he wanted. He was sure he needed to find information of who he was and what he wanted.

* * *

Geum Jan Di ran fast as she could to get to the lounge. A girl blocked her way to pass and she boldly gave her a warning. The girl, scared, left running. Jan Di hurriedly enter to see two of the F4. Woo Bin was reading a magazine sitting in a chair besides Ga Eul, and stupid Gu Jun Pyo was playing video games. She rolled her eyes to this and walked to where her friend was. Ga Eul was sleeping, and Woo Bin slowly put a finger over his lips, telling her to stay quiet.

"How is she?" she asked keeping down her voice.

"Sleeping" he jokingly said and smirked.

Geum Jan Di hit his arm and he gave a little jump, surprised by her action.

"She is fine" he said while rolling his eyes. The Don Juan returned to read the magazine.

Jan Di took a look at her best friend. Disappointed she was of herself as she couldn't protect her like in many occasions before. Doubts came of if she was really being a good friend, or she was letting her down. She sweetly caressed her face while asking herself this. Then, she stood up and realize she was in good hands as she knew that Woo Bin previously saved her, and he didn't have any intentions to hurt her but to take care of her.

"Let me know when she wakes up" a favor she asked and the Don Juan nodded, not taking his eyes off the magazine.

Gu Jun Pyo noticing now her presence, stood up and went to her "What are you doing here?" he loudly said and this made Jan Di mad and shush him for far. He looked offended that she ordered him to silence "Yah! Who do you think you are?" he screamed looking at her from far. Geum Jan Di couldn't take it any longer and ran to him and shut his mouth with her hand. He tried to say something but he couldnt. "You are going to wake her up" she murmured to him.

He pulled away her hand "What?" He said in a loud voice.

"YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE HER UP!" she screamed furiously at him.

Ga Eul slowly opened her eyes and moaned. Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo's eyes fixed on her who was stretching her arms now.

"You see what you did!" she blamed him for waking her up. Hitting him on his arm.

"Me?, you were the one who screamed" he said offended.

Jan Di opened her mouth to say something but Ga Eul did first "Is good to know you're here" she sighed and looked at her friend who was pulling Gu Jun Pyo's hair.

Her best friend took notice of this and went to her, ignoring him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you" she apologized and Ga Eul shook her head.

"Its not your fault" she gave a little smirk.

Before Jan Di could say something else, someone unexpectedly entered the lounge "Ga Eul!" he searched with his eyes for her, until he find her. "I was so worried about you" Yong Sook surprisingly stood there in front of her, wearing his uniform.

Ga Eul's jaw dropped open and Jan Di's too. She got to discover he was rich, but being at the same school was new for her. Her mind was having lots of doubts about him now.

"What are you doing here?" Ga Eul asked confused and very surprised. "I mean, why are you wearing the school uniform?" she asked getting a bit mad at him. Woo Bin quit reading the magazine and watched carefully what was happening. Gu Jun Pyo stood where he was at, looking that this boy didn't get near to Jan Di.

"I study here" he chuckle a bit, nervous, scratching his head.

"Why you hide this from me!?" Ga Eul was feeling betrayed and hurt by this.

"I can explain" his eyes seem worried. "Come with me, I will tell you everything" he begged her and even when she didn't want at first to go, he convinced her.

Ga Eul stood up with difficulty but feeling much better than before. Standing up too, Woo Bin stopped her with his hand "Are you sure, Ga Eul?" he never looked to her but stared seriously at him. She nodded and waited for his hand to come down.

Jan Di looked at Yong Sook "Remember... I can turn to be another person" her gaze stood serious as she warned him. His countenance changed when he remembered what happened back at Gu Jun Pyo's mansion, and he knew he had to take this warning seriously.

With that, she left with him. Geum Jan Di and Song Woo Bin were left behind, preoccupied. Someone who hide this to her friend was not to be trust, but they respected Ga Eul's decision.

After a few minutes of Ga Eul leaving with Yong Sook, Geum Jan Di was still there, arguing with Gu Jun Pyo of how he was such an idiot for waking up her friend. The discussion kept on and on, and Woo Bin just smiled to this.

Suddenly, Yi Jeong entered running, taking a bit to breath some air. He seemed worried and touched his chest looking for more oxygen. His best friend stood up, looking at him worried. "Where is Ga Eul!?" he desperately screamed. Woo Bin looked at Geum Jan Di preoccupied to answer his question. Yi Jeong looked at both of them and knew the answer by just looking at their eyes. "She's in big trouble"

* * *

**Oh uh! Yong Sook's identity was discovered by Yi Jeong. What could possibly be after?**

**Was this a cliffhanger? Lol**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I am really considerating to wait a week to update, to leave you waiting Hahah How bad am I!**

**Give me your thoughts about this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

***SIGH***

**Did you seriously thought I will make you wait ONE week!? Lol**

**Galacticsiren22: thank you! One of the best comments ;)**

**Ciltiam: don't worry! I am 100% girl lol**

**I'veGrownUp: Thank you so much!**

**Cookiebee: I reread the chapter and add some sentences, thanks for your advice ;)**

**The Uchiha Queen: jajaja los engañé! Dime, cómo los voy a hacer esperar? Yo no soy una escritora tan mala de hacer eso, aunque creo que este capítulo no fue el mejor que digamos.**

**Squirtlepokemon215: You will see now!**

**Midnight autumn: I know! I wished I could have a Yi Jeong delivered to my house too. Also, remember, I live in occidental and you are from oriental, they are big differences of time lol**

**Soeul: You were right! I was just kidding when I said I was updating in one week. I can't do that!**

**Dannybavi31: You'll see it right now!**

**Okay. This chapter IS going to show you who is Yong Sook. Let me explain something before you began reading. Today, there was no water at my house, and you'll ask yourself WHY THE HECK I AM MENTIONING THAT! Well, I got really frustrated and began to write, but my mind wasn't completely into the story, so pardon me if I dissapoint you.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ga Eul asked confused as they left Shinhwa school in his car. The curiosity to know him better made her get in the automobile and try to guess what he was going to do next. A lot of trust he gained from her as she didn't doubt any second of going with him. Her eyes inspected the streets where he was taking her, but none of them seem familiar.

"You'll see. Its a surprise" trying to give a little smirk he said while looking to the front with a serious gaze.

Ga Eul just nodded and kept looking at the road, hoping that the ride wouldn't take too long. Never wondering why he had to take her some place for him to tell the truth.

* * *

"I'm calling my people right now" Woo Bin announced as he took out his phone from his pocket and contacted the mafia. Desperate, he waited for someone to answer while Jan Di was beside Gu Jun Pyo, crying. Someone answered him and he ordered to search everywhere for a girl named Chu Ga Eul and a boy named Bang Yong Sook.

After he finished with his call, he sigh and look at Yi Jeong who was walking side to side desperate. "We just have to wait for them to give us the information where they are" the Don Juan touched his head, trying to think of something else.

Thereafter, Yi Jeong decided it was best to go and begin to look for her. He couldn't stand to be there without doing something while who knows what could they be doing to her.

"Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin called him, but his friend was already out of there. Taking a big sigh, he thought of how important that girl was becoming to the Casanova. Leaving like that, desperate, wasn't his style. Waiting with his arms crossed wasn't making him feel better, Woo Bin took his jacket and left the lounge running. Jan Di and the other two F4 stood there for a moment, looking to each other, until they realized they would not leave them alone in this dangerous situation. Ji Hoo went on his car alone while the other two lovebirds went together.

The Don Juan was already on his car, driving fast through the streets searching for his friend or any trail of Chu Ga Eul. Suddenly, his phone rang and it was his people with the information. The direction of the place was certainly familiar to him, and he knew maybe why they have brought her there. After that, he called immediately his best friend.

"I know where she is" Woo Bin said and told him the address. "Just wait for us, you heard me?" he looked to his phone, Yi Jeong had already hang up. He hit the steering wheel, frustated that his friend didn't took his advice and was going all by himself. Angry, he called the other F4 and hurried them to get to the place as quickly as possible as he didn't knew what Yi Jeong was going to do and what could they do to him.

Jan Di was getting so nervous and preoccupied for the sake of her friend. Hating herself for not telling Chu Ga Eul about what she knew of Yong Sook wasn't going to help her at all now. Being a bad friend was all that she would think about. Her best friend was going through a lot of difficulties and she never was there. Today, she felt more guilty than ever as how he daringly took the country bumpkin right in front of her face not knowing his real intentions. Gu Jun Pyo would try to console her but his attempts were in vain as he would always say something inappropriate at the wrong time.

On the other side, Ji Hoo kept his calm. Deep inside his heart he knew Ga Eul was going to be alright. Seeing the love and affection that his best friend was having for her, it could secure him that he would always protect her no matter what, and this was a proof. Even having acknowledge of that, he race to get there as fast as he could. Yi Jeong was not to be left alone.

* * *

"What is this place?" Chu Ga Eul's eyes were fixed on a white building in front of them. Yong Sook parked his car, and looked sad to her without her even noticing. Then, he took a little bottle of chloroform and a handkerchief, spilling a few drops on it. Once again, he glanced at Ga Eul who now turn to look at him.

"Please, forgive me" he said and her eyes grew wide knowing what he was going to do. She tried to open the door, but the lock was on. Quickly, he clamped the handkerchief tightly over her mouth as she briefly stuggled before slumping into unconciousness.

Two man came and opened the door and took her body inside the building. Yong Sook stood there, still in his car, having a hard time with his decisions. Before getting out of his car, he sighed and glanced at the building one more time, hoping that things could change.

A few minutes passed and Chu Ga Eul was gaining conscience again. Opening her eyes, she could not see but everything black. She was blindfolded. Trying to move her arms or legs seem impossible as she was tied to a chair. The only sense it was useful right now was her hearing as she heard some footsteps getting near to her. A little moan came out of her mouth as she slowly realized she has been kidnapped.

A devilish laugh was heard and she tried localize from what direction it came. "Who is it?" she asked without wanting to believe it was Yong Sook, that it seem impossible.

The person got closer to her as she hear the footsteps and felt the presence. A hand she felt in the back of her head, the person was untying the piece of cloth from her head. Her eyes took a moment to vision correctly. When she finally could see, she glanced up to the person who put her like this. Surprised she was but not because it was that person but because she didn't know that he could go this far.

"Happy to see me again?" Nam-Kyu gave her an evil smile. Then, he walked to a near chair and sat without saying anything but just sigh of happiness.

"What do you want from me?" after asking this question she thought it was stupid, since the last time she knew exactly what he wanted from her, but doing all of this trouble to try it again was dumb, she thought.

"Ugh! The usual question" his voice seem annoyed as he picked up a knife and played with it, not answering her.

"Where do you have Yong Sook?" she yelled at him, furious of what he could have done to her friend.

A slight chuckle came out of his mouth as the boy she was asking for came in sight. He entered the room, who was dark and filthy, and stood beside Nam-Kyu. Looking at her was impossible and he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"You were part of this!" Ga Eul accused and finally could see he was not as good as she thought he was.

Nam-Kyu stood up once again and went straight to her, his knife traveled to her face, caressing her skin as he looked at her in the eyes. Yong Sook noticed this and carefully glanced at what he was doing.

Tears formed in her eyes as she could not believe the betrayal of who once thought it could be her friend. All those memories of having a good time with him flood back. The hysterical laughs, the playful smiles, it was all fading away with a now more dark thought of him.

"Why?" her question was for lots she had on her mind. She wanted answers to all of them straight away, but Yong Sook was too ashamed to even raised his head and confront her. Nam-Kyu noticed this and smiled.

"To make things more fun, I will let the lover boy here tell you the story himself" he knew Yong Sook was suffering and knew it was because the feelings he was having for her. Hatred was more than sufficient for Yong Sook's feelings to be crush instantly by her. Nam-Kyu didn't want to risk him falling completely for her.

Thereafter, he left with 5 man who stood by the door, leaving the two alone now.A silence filled the room while her eyes were glaring at him with such an intense hate he could feel it. It was the moment of truth, to tell everything about him.

"I guess you have lots of questions in your mind" he sighed and took a seat in front of her, looking directly into her eyes, trying to act like everything was normal. Ga Eul just kept staring at him very mad.

"Nam-Kyu..." he paused, hesitating of whether to keep talking or stay silent "...he is my brother" he waited for what she could say, but she just wore a shock expression.

Ga Eul could not believe this. All this time and she never get to ask him about his family nor any other thing. Never taking suspicion of how he acted when he was around her. At that instant, she felt the dumbest person in the world because she could've put a stop to all of this if she hadn't spend lots of her time with him. Repetant of giving the chance to her friendship, but now here she was, no one knows where she could end up.

"My big brother" he detailed and shamefully smile.

"After the incident with you, he received a red card thanks to the Casanova. But that wasn't all, the F4 threatened him that we could lose some of our family's companies if he got near you again" he chuckled, still unable to believe it himself. "It was just crazy and over exaggerated"

Ga Eul's expression didn't dare to change as she was so angry at him.

"Remember how my brother went to talk to you?" he asked her even if he knew she wasn't going to answer. The look in her eyes was painful to him that he lowered his head for a second. "They saw him, and they certainly kept their promise. Out of nowhere, my parents forcely had to close some companies as they didn't have the money to keep them afloat" he glare once again to her, looking for some pity.

"This is where I come in" he smiled innocently.

"I wanted to help my brother get revenge on him, Yi Jeong. We knew he was the one behind all of this" Yong Sook was hoping she could understand why he acted this way.

She finally spoke "What I have to do with this?" she didn't know why she was part of their plan, it seem confusing using a useless person that had nothing to do with the situation.

"Are you really asking me that question?" he stood up and saw through the glass of the window that was behind her. An orange Lotus Elise suddenly was parked outside the building.

Yong Sook turned her around so she could take a view of it. It seem like they were at a third floor as it could only be seen the top of the car "He's here for you" he slowly said as she glance to the boy who quickly got out of his car and ran to the entrance of the abandoned building.

"SO YI JEONG!" she screamed in horror as she knew Nam-Kyu had to be waiting for him. Tears rolled down her cheek as she painfully imagined Yi Jeong getting hurt.

"And that's why love can be sometimes useful" turning her around, he could see she was destroyed by all that was happening. Ga Eul was crying uncontrollably as she couldn't think of anybody else but Yi Jeong and his sake. She wanted to get out of there and find him before his enemy did, but it was impossible with her being tied and Yong Sook watching her.

"Do you really believe he would do that to your family?" she asked through sobs, looking at him.

"My brother wouldn't lie about that" he turned, his back facing her.

"Ga Eul..." after meditating this for days, he was only sure of one thing. He didn't want to think right now about his brother or the Casanova, he just wanted to be sincere with her before it was too late. Maybe, change her mind that he's not what she thinks he is now.

"Then, I met you. I was supposed to get you in love, but it turn out to be the opposite" his expression seem sad as he knew she was angry at him and that he would maybe never have the opportunity to get near her again. "I fell in love with you" he finally said before turning around and facing her.

"Being around you was perfect, that I even forgot what was my purpose with you" he smiled while remembering the happy moments of being with her.

Yong Sook came closer to her, admiring her lips. A sudden urge he felt to kiss her that he slowly approached to meet her lips. Just a few inches away before he could touch them, she turned her head, rejecting him. Shock was written on his face by her repentinous action. After that, he smiled "I love you, Ga Eul" finally declaring his feelings for her.

She didn't know what to say. Never expecting he could feel this way. Friendship was all she thought about with him, just a few occasions were her heart seem troubled, but when seeing or thinking of So Yi Jeong, everything went back to normal where she was in love with him and not for Yong Sook.

"If you really love me, then why are you doing this to me?" she hurtfully asked him, trying to get out of there somehow.

"Ga Eul... is complicated" even if she knew the reason of why he was doing this, he emphasized it to make it clear it was out of his hands this situation.

"I know you, you're different from your brother. You don't have to do this" she begged him and advice what was best for him to do. The right thing was to talk about the problem, not resolve it with violence or vengeance.

"You think?" he asked her getting a little of doubt now in his head. Maybe she was right, he thought. Nam-Kyu was the total opposite of him. Memories of childhood came back as he remembered how his brother would always treat him bad, never appreciating anything of him. Getting into a lot of trouble because of his fault. He would always blame him to keep himself safe. Yong Sook remembered how he would get punished by all his brother's action. A compulsive liar was Nam-Kyu, and he was certain about it. It was difficult to know his own brother as he never share moments with him or even told the truth once. Ga Eul was right about it.

"One hundred percent sure" she gave a sincere small smile, knowing deep inside he was a good person being controled by his brother.

* * *

So Yi Jeong entered the abandoned building and everything was dark, quiet and dusty. His eyes traveled to all of the place searching for his girl. Screaming was not going to make anything better as he knew the Bang brothers would notice his presence. The sudden feeling of being scared was ruling over his body, not because of what could they do to him but with Chu Ga Eul. At this point he didnt care about his life, but to find her, protect her and keep her safe. Waiting for his friends he couldn't as the desperation gain control of him.

Searching the entire floor, he saw there was no one. A stairs came in sight and went to the second floor. The room was more darker than the first one as the curtains blocked the sun rays way to enter. Precautiously, he walked to open them to get a better view of the room. As he did, he turned around just to find Nam-Kyu with his other man. So Yi Jeong looked around them and could see Ga Eul was absent, his mind wondered if this was dirty trick they played on him and had her in other place.

"Where is she?" thi was the only question that mattered to him as he looked at them.

"My man here will show you the way" he smirked and ordered his people to get him.

Following this, two man of three went to punch him when he swiftly dodge them, and kicked them on their back. Surprised, the two man looked at each other afraid. Then, one of them try to kick him and Yi Jeong grabbed his leg and punched him on the face, knocking him down. The three other man came to help them and two of them grabbed each one a hand of his while the other threw punches to his stomach. So Yi Jeong kicked him on his stomach and sent him to the floor. The ones who were holding him were so shocked that they forgot to hold him by his arm. He took this opportunity to kick one and punch the other.

"YAH! STOP!" Nam-Kyu was feeling now frustrated by how his man were getting easily beat down by just one person. Yi Jeong looked at him with a serious gaze and waited for what he had to say.

"I can easily make a call and have your girlfriend erased from existence" he warned him and held his phone on his hand, trying to scare him.

So Yi Jeong was aware of this and surrender. The five man who were recently beaten down stood up and gave him a piece of their mind. Blood was coming out of his mouth and forehead as he let this man take him down, not defending himself scared that they could do something to Ga Eul.

After a few minutes of putting him to his misery, three more figures appeared in the room and quickly help his friend. The F4 kicked their butts very easy, and helped Yi Jeong get up. Ji Hoo took a handkerchief out of his pocket and tried to clean the most he could of the blood he had on his face. Woo Bin immediately saw how Nam-Kyu escaped to the third floor, and was about to go after him when a hand grabbed his arm.

"I am coming too" Yi Jeong hardly could say as he still was feeling the pain through all his body, tired of moving.

"You need to stay here, we will take the rest" Gu Jun Pyo told him and try to sit him down but he refused.

"I need to protect Ga Eul" he declared and walked towards the stairs. The F4 looked at each other surprised by his words and his courage. They soon joined him and entered together to the room.

Yong Sook, after having a mental battle of what to do, he finally decided it was best to let her go and keep on with his life. Just when he untied her, Yi Jeong ran to him and tackle him to the floor. Being over his body, he began to punch him in his face as hard as he could. The other F4 stood there, speechless. Bang Yong Sook didn't try to hit him back but just stood there, without even covering himself.

Ga Eul was about to stop him but someone grabbed her from behind, it was Nam-Kyu. She let out a big scream that caught the F4 and Yi Jeong's attention. He hold in his hand a knife pointing it to her neck, endangering her life.

Yi Jeong stood up, hands raised in the air and walking slowly away from Yong Sook to his friends.

"You see, this is what happens when you mess with me" Nam-Kyu told him moving slowly with Ga Eul to Yong Sook. "All this years I have been at your mercy" he referred to the 4 of them.

He hold more tightly Ga Eul and this made her struggle for air. Yi Jeong took some steps forward trying to do something for her, but Nam-Kyu threatened him if he dared to come closer he would kill her.

"After trying to have fun with this little girl right here, you suddenly want to teach me a lesson by humiliating me at school" his voice was getting loud as he was becoming more angry. "Then, after losing all the money from my family gambling, you decided to kick me out of the mafia" he looked furiously at Woo Bin.

Even when Yong Sook was still on the floor, recovering from the punches he received, he heard the truth being spoken by his own brother's mouth. Ga Eul was definitely right, the F4 never intervened in his family's company, it was Nam-Kyu's fault for gambling that their family was almost bankrupt. Kicking him out of the mafia because he couldn't pay any more of his debts wasn't Woo Bin's fault but his. It was a total mistake trusting him this time, again. Hurting the girl he loved because of a vicious lie that his brother make up just to have him as an accomplice, was getting him very angry. He sure felt so stupid believing his brother, when he was always the antagonist of his family.

"The only way I could let her live is for you to give me the money I want" he glanced at the 4 of them. He didn't care who give him the money, but just to have it. Gu Jun Pyo took slowly out of his pocket his cellphone and was going to do a call.

"Who are you calling?" he yelled and sliced the knife on one of Ga Eul's hand, cutting part of her skin. She screamed of pain and closed her eyes to not see the blood that was coming out.

"You said you wanted the money" Gu Jun Pyo calmly said and put his phone on his ear, waiting for his call to be respond.

Yi Jeong only stared at Ga Eul who was in pain, it definitely hurt him and kill him to see her like that. He only wished he could replaced her and be the one who had to suffer, not her.

Ga Eul was beginning to feel impatient and started to move so he could let her go. Nam-Kyu was about to cut her again but his knife slipped off his hand. She saw the perfect moment to escape and run to the Casanova. Yi Jeong noticed this and before Nam-Kyu could grab the knife again, he ran fast to her and pulled her behind of him, to where the F4 was.

Nam-Kyu, seeing that he didn't have anymore a hostage, he became mad and started to swing the knife like crazy to Yi Jeong, trying to hurt him. The Casanova dodge it with difficulty when in one attempt to dodge one more, he stumbled and fell to the floor. Nam-Kyu saw his opportunity and lift the knife to have impulse, but before he could slash him, another body covered Yi Jeong's body while the F4 tried to stop him, but It was too late. The knife had traspassed the skin of Ga Eul. Slowly and carefully, she pulled the knife out of her stomach and a lot of blood came out. She was bleeding. Looking at her stomach, she could not believe this was happening. Pressing her stomach, she gasped for air as she was getting nervous.

Ji Hoo quickly called an ambulance after seeing how much she was bleeding. Woo Bin was still punching Nam-Kyu until he went unconscious. Yong Sook stood there, still impressed of how his brother tried to really kill someone. Without the F4 noticing, he slowly walked out of there, disappearing completely before the police arrived.

"Ga Eul..." Yi Jeong's voice cracked as he saw her open cut. Being the two at the floor hurt physically, he hold her on his arms and hug her crying. An ambulance immediately came, and they soon found them. Geum Jan Di followed the paramedics as she was getting preoccupied of why they were there. As soon as she saw Ga Eul on the floor bleeding, she let out a scream and ran to her, but Gu Jun Pyo stopped her and hold her around his arms as she effortlessly tried to reach her crying as the paramedics took her away on a stretcher. Yi Jeong followed them, always beside Ga Eul, not wanting to leave her side.

Woo Bin and the rest of them went straight to the hospital to see how was she and him. Even when Yi Jeong didn't want any medical attendance, he needed to as he was bleeding too. They put him on a private room while Chu Ga Eul was in another one.

The F4 waited impatiently for the doctor to come out and tell them the news. Nobody, even Ji Hoo, could keep calm. Everyone was disturbed for what happened. Geum Jan Di was still crying while Gu Jun Pyo was beside her, trying to comfort her. Ji Hoo's gaze stared into space as he repeated the scene in his mind. Woo Bin was the only who walked side to side in the emergency room. All three of them thought of how heroic Ga Eul was back there, when she threw herself to save his life instead of hers. They were sure she was the right girl for him, it was certain she loved him. No one could deny it.

Suddenly, the doctor came out with a smile on his face. Everyone stood up and waited for him to talk. "Chu Ga Eul lost a lot blood but we successfully stopped the bleeding, and she is going to be fine. She only needs to recover" he smiled again and everyone sigh of relief. "So Yi Jeong is more than fine, but you need to keep an eye on him. He needs to rest, and the only thing he wants is to see his girlfriend" everyone except Jan Di smile because of the last word the doctor said as he left.

After having strictly instructions of not bothering Chu Ga Eul for the moment, they decided to see So Yi Jeong.

Slowly, they entered to his room trying carefully not to make any sound as he seem asleep. Gu Jun Pyo without even noticing the effort that the others were trying to do to not make a sound, he shut the door hard and everyone looked back at him and shush him. He seemed offended but didn't said anything.

"I know you are there" he turned around from the bed and looked at them with a concern look "I wasn't sleeping" he said while he sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Ji Hoo asked calm now that he knows his friend is fine.

Yi Jeong stared at the floor and then looked at them "I'm fine, but how's Ga Eul?" he quickly asked without hesitating.

"Doctor says she is fine, she just needs to recover" Woo Bin informed him and he slowly nodded looking sad.

"What's the matter, Casanova?" Gu Jun Pyo playfully said while he received a nudge from Jan Di.

Yi Jeong sighed "He hurt her and I couldn't stop it" he lowered his head disappointed.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae..." he raised his head to see Jan Di looking tenderly at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder "You tried your best, and we are proud of you. Ga Eul is proud of you" she patted his shoulder and smiled to him. This made him feel better as he gained the trust of her best friend. Days ago she was trying to kill him and now she was congratulating him. The only thing left was for him to finally see his love one.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I won't even ask you to leave a review. I don't know why but I feel ashamed of this chapter lol feel like it was crappy.**

**And this isnt the last time you will see Yong Sook ;)**

**See you soon with the next update! If you still want to read this lol I will understand if you don't.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back :D**

**Let's start with the thanks:**

**Squirtlepokemon215: You were right about the mafia ;) About what's going to happen next, you will see. I still have more in mind.**

**Soeul: Thanks! One of the best reviews. It made me laugh imagining it myself being played on TV. Lol**

**Albinutzabzz2002: Thank you so much! It makes me feel special knowing you keep looking forward for my next updates. This chapter wasn't long as others but has some soeul moments ;)**

**Midnight autumn: Your reviews always make me laugh. About school, I know it most be pretty depressing, but keep fighting! And don't worry, the story is just beginning lol there will have their moments.**

**Dannybavi31: haha you'll have to see in the next chapters!**

**Charmee03: Maybe you're wrong again ;) lol Sorry I ca. give you details, I only can say keep on reading if you want to find out.**

**The Uchiha Queen: Espero te guste este capítulo ;) y no te jugaré ese juego más jajaja aunque si lo hiciera, es obvio que no lo haría**.

**Canada1995: Here's the update :)**

**Galacticsiren22: Don't worry, I understand LOL. But I am grateful you still remember to leave a review. Thanks for the effort and your words.**

**Lita of Jupiter: Don't worry :) I was wondering what happened to you but I feel relief now. I hope to see soon your reviews, I missed them. **

**Heartluv: hahaha yeah! Even though he went to the rescue, she was the one who rescued him at the end.**

**Ciltiam: Hahaha you always make me laugh with your 'girl' comments lol and yes, you will see him again.**

**Candy: Thank you! :)**

**luvBOF: Yes, it is encouraging! Thank you so much.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hours went by as Ga Eul rested. So Yi Jeong was getting really impatient to when he could see her as the doctor told him and the others that they could not see her until he approved the country bumpkin was all right and ready to have visits. The angry mood of So Yi Jeong was always present as his friends would try to clear his mind with some jokes or games, but nothing was working.

The memories of having to see Ga Eul getting hurt were back, and this time he knew the right decision; tell her how he feels. Wrong he was when he thought being far away from her was going to make him feel better and secure that she wouldn't get her heart broken or suffer, but after watching all this series of unfortunate events, destiny was telling him he had to do the opposite; stay by her side and follow what he feels this time.

The most beautiful words that came out of her mouth were the ones he remembered back at the pool, where she told him how nobody has ever touched those lips of her. Nobody of the F4 noticed he was smiling all by himself by this thought. Since that moment, he felt egoistic as he didn't want anyone but him to be the first and last one to ever kiss her. Dreaming about it was usual in the nights, but turning it into something real seem impossible because of his fault of rejecting her. For now, the only thing that mattered to him was to see her, caressed and feel her by his side.

* * *

Opening her eyes she saw all blurry, but after carefully rubbing them, she could clearly see where she was at. The room was all painted white, a beeping sound came out of a machine to check her heart beats, and a solid and cold bed where she was laying on. Nobody was in the room and was beginning to feel abandoned by her friends. Trying to sat down she couldn't as her stomach was hurting her, and moving some other part of her body was painful as she had previously received in the day lots of hits.

A red button was on the right side of her bed and she could see it was to be use to call a nurse. Pressing it, she waited for someone to come in. Her impatience began to grow as minutes passed and no human being came. The button was repeatedly pressed until finally someone came.

A man in a white coat entered the room and smiled to her. "How are you feeling, Miss Chu?" he asked and stood beside the bed.

"Much better" she only said, confused of why she was there by herself, alone with nobody.

The doctor gave her a last check. "You're friends have been waiting outside for hours, I think is time you should see them" he gently smiled and patted her arm.

Ga Eul only nodded and saw how the doctor slowly walked out of the room without saying anything else. After a few short seconds, the doorknob she heard, trying to be turned. Then, someone opened it and the door flew opened. Now in sight, Geum Jan Di was fighting and pushing Woo Bin to be get to her first, but the Don Juan kept doing the same to her. When Jan Di was about to push him, he stepped back and this made her lose her balance and went straight to the floor. "I always win" he triumphantly smile and began to walk to Ga Eul's direction when Jan Di grabbed his ankle and pulled him. This made him fall to the floor before getting almost to the patient.

"What did you said?" her face showed a victorious gaze and smile while she got up.

The other two F4 entered after them and saw Woo Bin still at the floor. "Yah! Why you have to act so childish!" Gu Jun Pyo exclaimed very annoyed.

"Oh! Now the pot is calling the kettle black" she said offended and was about to walk to him, raising a fist in the air. Gu Jun Pyo seeing this, he hide behind Ji Hoo scared.

"I thought you wanted to see me" Ga Eul said chuckling and this made Geum Jan Di stop and turn around, noticing her friend was waiting for them to finish.

The Don Juan after getting up, he stood beside her and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Woo Bin asked happy.

"Much better now that you are here" she referred to all of them. She glanced at her best friend who went to the other side of the bed, and smile to her answer.

"How is Yi Jeong?" she, without hesitating, asked.

Everyone smiled to this, even Jan Di, when they remembered how the Casanova would asked for her immediately. It was almost like if they were connected to each other. Ga Eul did not understood their mood and kept staring confused.

"He's fine" Ji Hoo told her still showing his teeth.

"I would say preoccupied" Woo Bin said and this draw her attention.

"Why?" she asked a bit confused, not knowing.

At that exact moment, the presence of another human being peeked carefully at the door. Geum Jan Di noticed and stared at him, who slowly was entering. Woo Bin and the others noticed too and smirked.

"We will let him explain to you why" the Don Juan blinked at her and touched her arm tenderly before walking away to leave them alone.

The others followed along and Ji Hoo closed the door, leaving the two soulmates alone.

The paces of his feet were slow as he was thinking what he should say before getting to her side. A little smile came across her face as she saw how Yi Jeong was physically good. Being there with him made her feel secure and happy, but at the same time nervous. Once again, she tried to sat down to be at his height, but her stomach still hurt her and she groan as she tried to make an effort to sit.

Yi Jeong quickly stop her by her shoulder, and saw how she pressed the part of her stomach that got hurt. He touched her hand that was placed on her stomach, preoccupied. Gently, he pushed her back so she could lay on the bed. Ga Eul blushed by this and lay again. At this point, his face was close to her as his hand was still on her shoulder and his other on her stomach. The tension grew as he was inches away from her face. Glancing at her lips, he saw how pink they were and how sweet it had to taste. He remembered how in many occasions this happened in his dreams, feeling one of her untouched part of her body.

Ga Eul's nervousness was getting used to this position with him now. Preparing mentally she was as how closed he was getting to her. Wanting her first kiss to be special didn't meant to be at a right place but with the right person, and she certainly knew it was him. Yi Jeong was slowly closing space between them, his lips almost reaching hers.

Right then, the door opened. "I forgot my jacket" Woo Bin said and noticed he came at the wrong time.

Yi Jeong turned to see who was the moron who interrupted their moment while Ga Eul seem embarrassed that someone saw what they were going to do.

Woo Bin chuckled very nervous as he saw the death glare that was shooting his best friend to him. Without caring no more for his jacket, he swiftly closed the door before the Casanova could kill him. Don Juan definitely destroyed the moment, and the two of them were now ashamed to start were they had left. Yi Jeong was certain he would take revenge later on him, he had to pay for this. It was his fault he couldn't accomplished what a long time he had wished for, and he seem unnable to do it now as the tension wasn't the same.

Yi Jeong gulped nervous as he didn't know what to do or say, he just looked to the ceiling. Ga Eul noticed this and smile.

"Woo Bin sunbae told me you were preoccupied, why?" she waited for him to glance down at her, and respond her question.

The Casanova was caught with this kind of question. Minutes ago he was sure he would tell her everything he felt for her, but now it seem he was having doubts as the nervousness and pride was getting through all his body. Easy was to imagine it, but doing it was very different. Your imagination was just something you could say and expect what you want, but in reality, a second person outside your body was involved; feelings, emotions, everything.

Smiling at her awkwardly was all he could do now, and she was getting confused by this. It was hard for him to share with her his feelings, but he needed to do it.

His gaze turned serious "Because of you I was preoccupied, Ga Eul" he was finally being sincere and he liked it.

A blush appeared on her cheeks, and this seem cute to him. "Why?" she asked again, and his eyes stared into space looking for the right words to say.

"Because they hurted you" he looked into her eyes, and she could see he was telling the truth.

"So Yi Jeong...but you don't care about me" she dared to say and looked away from him, hurt by her own words.

"Then, you are wrong" he glanced to the wall, looking still for the right words. Fighting against his pride.

"Back there" he paused and searched through words "I wasn't scared for me, but for you and your life. I was afraid, terrified that they could do something to you. Find you and protect you was all it mattered at that time" he sighed, looking back at the past.

Ga Eul looked at him and his worried expression. She could not believe she was hearing this from the cold-blooded Casanova.

"But I failed" he finally said and looked sad to the floor, almost about to cry.

Unexpectedly, she grabbed his hand and this made him look at her. A small smile was seen on her face as she glanced at him with a proud glare.

"Good, because if you failed then that means I didn't fail to you" her smile and words confused him and made him feel more sad when she admitted the words that he failed, but the last part he couldn't comprehend.

Noticing this, she kept explaining "My goal was the same as yours, and I feel happy I could accomplish it. I wouldn't mind to do it again if is to save your life" amazingly was to hear her words as she would never speak her heart like this, but only love could do the impossible.

A smirk appeared on his face as he now knew what she was talking about, what she meant. Remembering how she threw herself over his body to protect him was somehow making him feel more in love with her. Thinking nobody would do that for him was now a mistake as Ga Eul herself demonstrated the opposite of his words.

"Ga Eul..." he was preparing himself to tell her how he feels.

Before the Casanova could keep speaking, she interrupted him "I know, you would never have feelings for me" she said very sad.

"...I want to be with you" he wanted to be straight. Fearing of her rejection he was as she looked at him with wide eyes, in disbelief.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae..." shock was written all on her face. Unnable to believe this moment she was as she thought this was all a dream, that maybe she hasn't woken up. Pinching herself on the arm, could see that this was more than real.

"What do you say?" he stared at her with hopeful eyes, grabbing her hand.

" I..." before answering, the Casanova slowly approached his lips to her forehead and kissed her. It was so sweet the moment that he didn't want it to end. Feeling her skin was more than sufficient, even when his lips desired more to kiss another part of her. Ga Eul closed her eyes and enjoy the moment, even when it was short, it felt like it lasted long enough to clear each one's feeling.

"Pardon if I interrupt" the doctor introduced himself as he had opened the door but the young couple didn't even noticed his presence since they were enjoying what was now once again interrupted. It seem like everyone would not have manners and forgot to knock the door. They sure had to know they were having a moment, and a beautiful one, but no one apparently respect that.

Ga Eul blushed of embarrasment while Yi Jeong cursed in his mind. He was feeling frustrated as she never gave him a response, and now that someone else was in the room, the answer needed to wait.

"As I can see you're here" he referred to the Casanova. "I would like to say you are good to go" he smirked at the boy and he returned it back, but then he glanced at Ga Eul hoping that that meant she could go too. "As for the young women, you will have to stay here until tomorrow just to check your wounds heal correctly" her face saddened by this and Yi Jeong grabbed her hand more tightly.

When the doctor finally left, she sighed and looked at him preoccupied. "What I am going to say to my parents?" her worries about her father and mother getting freaked out of how her daughter was kidnapped and in danger was making her think of what to say. She couldn't lie, she wasn't like that. If she told them she was at the hospital, they were sure to find out what happened.

"I will take care of that" the Casanova blinked at her and told her he was going to make a call outside.

* * *

After being alone for just a minutes, someone came in. It was Woo Bin with some flowers. His face seem shy and embarrassed as he has never done this before for anyone. Touching the back of his head and looking to another direction awkwardly, he handed her the flowers.

"This is from So Yi Jeong" he lied and gave a nervous smile.

"Thank you, Woo Bin sunbae" Ga Eul knew it couldn't be from the Casanova as he had left just minutes before. Smiling, she knew the Don Juan just wanted to keep his pride where it was and not mention it was because he thought about her when he saw them right at the entrance of the hospital.

"You caught me" he sighed and she chuckled while smelling the sweet sunflowers.

"Don't tell So Yi Jeong" he begged her and she happily nodded. "He would kill me and mostly when I interrupted your moment" he gave a you-know-what blink, and her cheeks turned red.

It was obvious he would get jealous if he saw the Don Juan bringing his girl flowers, even if he didn't feel any attraction for her, he was grateful and admire what Ga Eul did for his friend. She was more than honor to be the F4's friend now. Everything was absolutely going to change in her life and at school. The country bumpkin won the respect from them, and now it was time for the F4 to return her the favor.

"I shall leave now, I have business" even though he was telling the truth, he wanted to get out of there as he knew So Yi Jeong could come at any second and kill him right there. Ga Eul only nodded and saw how he slowly closed the door waving goodbye. The promise of coming back tomorrow morning he make, and she was convinced he would keep his promise.

It was unbelievable to realize how weeks ago she hated them and now they were becoming important in her life. A slight chuckle came out of her mouth as she remembered the first time she interacted phisically with Woo Bin, when she hide behind him so the ball didn't hit her but instead him. Since that time, she discovered now that he was always there to protect her like a brother. It was nice to see how someone cared about her and that she could trust him whenever she needed to open her heart or cry. A good friend was the best description for him.

The Don Juan was right, the Casanova was in a matter of seconds back at the room. "Geum Jan Di called your parents and told them you were staying at her house" he smiled and was happy that he could help her.

Ga Eul felt relief now that she didn't have to lie personally to her parents or confront them for what happened. Leaving them worried was just another headache. Thanks to Yi Jeong all of this no one would ever know. Impressed she was too because no press or paparazzi caught any of this moments, or the news would've had a juicy gossip to tell about.

"Ga Eul" he called her name to take her attention since he could see she was deep in her thoughts. "I'm staying here the night with you" Yi Jeong said and grabbed her hand, happy.

Secure her sake was his primary importance. Being by her side was another reason to stay, sleeping and feeling her right there he desired more than anything.

The night was cold and even more in a hospital. It was going to be long for Yi Jeong as this was his first time sleeping on a uncomfortable chair, but his reward was worthy; being with the country bumpkin.

The medicine that the nurse gave to her made her fall asleep very quick and soon. Watching how she slept was cute, he thought. The most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Even when sometimes the temptation of kissing her appear on his mind and his body was yearning for it, he would always refused and fight against him as he thought that would be wrong. It felt like he would take away something valuable from her, her lip's virginity. Being egoistic was one of his defects with her, but this time, he just wanted her to take the decision and not ruin her special and unique moment she has reserved for all this years.

Freezing inside the room, he decided it was best to go outside for a short moment and enter some heat to his body. Ga Eul was going to be alright since she was sleeping and she would not notice he left for a minutes. After getting out of there, he felt relief that everything was going fine. Not caring if he woke up with bags under his eyes or that his body would feel pain from being seated there all night, it was more important being there for his love one. After that, he saw the opportunity to go get some coffee at a near shop and by that he would have taken his time to heat.

* * *

Ga Eul was deep in her sleep, it was hardly possible to wake her up. The sound of the door slowly opened but closed quickly. The person stand there, watching from far how the country bumpkin was deep asleep. Steps took and came close to her body. It seem like he had been waiting for this time, it wasn't coincidence that right after the Casanova left he had wanted to enter. It was clearly evident he remain hidden until everyone was gone.

Touching her face, he lovingly looked at her. A tear rolled down his cheek and landed on her forehead. Incredibly, she sensed this and slowly opened her eyes. All she could behold was one men lamenting in tears. Her eyes grew big as she could see who it was.

"Yong Sook!" she exclaimed startled with his appearance. Her pupils searched the room for someone else but no one was there, only him.

"Where's So Yi Jeong?" she demanded to know as she thought he did something to him.

"He went outside" he sighed and looked directly into her eyes with pain.

"What are you doing here?" her voice sounded a little bit angry. The red button was prepared to be pressed if he intended to do something this time.

"I came here to see how you were doing" he was telling the truth. A sigh came out of his mouth and turned to see the view that was outside the window. "and to apologize" he rubbed the back of his neck, reminding himself what he did to her.

"I was stupid and ignorant to think that my brother was telling the truth. Anyhow, vengeance was never something I did, but when I saw how my family was suffering, I decided it was time for payback" through every words he lamented the pain of his family and how he was fooled by his own brother.

"Even when my goal was to only use you at first, my thoughts changed" he turned around and looked at her serious so she could acknowledge he wasn't lying at all or that this was another trick of him. "You have the power to change someone, and luckily I could experiment it" he smiled and glanced to the floor. Yong Sook knew he had to rush since the Casanova could get there in any time.

"I know that even if you do accept my apology, nothing will be the same" he sadly exhaled before continuining "but I do promise you that I will be there when you need me" his hands wanted to touch hers but he knew it was not correct anymore. Knowing he couldn't feel her skin be right beside her was devastating for him. All this time he grew more close to her and now he himself tear apart that friendship.

Ga Eul just kept staring at him, not knowing what to say as he told her everything she thought about the situation. "I may have committed a crime against you and hurt you in the most painful way, but now I regret it because..." he daringly hold her hand "...I love you, Chu Ga Eul" he wanted her to remember those words, those feelings he was still holding for her. Her hand stood there, without moving. She knew he spoke the truth, and just the truth.

Without any more further to say, he left quietly the room, leaving a speechless Ga Eul. She wondered what she had to do, it was confusing to know what was the correct thing to do. The decision was clear as she remembered how he untied her and became close to her sincerely , and not because of his job. Accepting his apology was one step, but forgiving was another big step that she thought it could be easy in his case. A big heart he held and she knew that. Yong Sook wasn't bad.

* * *

Five minutes after the departure of Yong Sook, the door opened and it was Yi Jeong. Holding a cup of coffee, he noticed Ga Eul was awake and offered her the hot drink. Politely, she thank him for being thoughtful. While drinking sip by sip, he noted something wasn't right.

"How strange, those medicine were supposed to make you sleep until tomorrow" even though it was almost one in the morning, he was unmistakably right. She noticed his suspicious look, and gulped hard. Trying to not make eye contact, she drank her coffee more fast getting nervous.

"Did someone wake you up?" his interrogative voice was making her feel more anxious. A respond was not ready and she asked again what did he said. After he made the question again, she was surrounded. No lie was going to come out of her mouth because she didnt knew how to tell a falsehood.

Slowly she nodded and carefully realizing there was no turning back with her answer. The question of who was made and another gulp she gave.

"Just someone" she try to sound uninterested on the question but he kept insisting who.

"Please, don't get mad" she begged him with her two hands.

"Tell me now, Ga Eul" Yi Jeong was definitely not going to promise this as he knew he was going to get mad. Standing up from his seat, he looked at Ga Eul's eyes, serious.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his expression when she says it "Yong Sook" she spoke in a low tone.

"What was he doing here?" he exploded and demanded an answer grabbing Ga Eul by her shoulder, but she didn't dare to talk. "Did he do something to you?" he began to check her.

"No" she shook her head like a kid.

"I have to find that bastard" his determination was to search for him at the hospital and give him a piece of his mind. Ga Eul grabbed him by his hand "Don't go, please, stay with me" she requested him a favor and it was impossible to say no to her. Even when he was angry, he nodded and sigh, trying to let go of his fury. Sitting down, he tried to find a comfortable position while Ga Eul carefully looked at him. Then, she moved to one corner of her bed and watch him still fight with the seat. She thought about what she was going to do next, it sure was going to feel awkward but it was the right thing to do.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae..." he called him and he stopped and looked at her. Ga Eul only patted the bed, signaling him to lay down beside her.

Shocked, he pointed at himself asking if it was really him who she was telling this. Nodding with a smile on her face, he stood up from his seat and slowly positioned his body on the bed, beside the country bumpkin. He stood there, immobile. Ga Eul was feeling like him, but she was happy he could have a good night sleep. Both of them stared to the ceiling, not daring to turn to look at the other.

"Ga Eul, do you think we could go out someday?" he placed a hand under his head, still looking to the ceiling and thinking about what he asked her.

"Like a date?" she nervously asked.

"Yes, a date" he imagined how would it be to have a day all by themselves, having fun.

"I could check my agenda" she jokingly said and this made his head turned to see hers. She try not to laugh.

"What, do you have someone you're going on a date with?" he asked getting jealous about having to imagine some male being around her, spending time with her.

"Maybe" a small laugh came out of her mouth but he didn't noticed as he was getting way jealous.

"Who's the guy?" he asked getting serious.

Ga Eul couldn't contain it any longer and laugh. It was funny to see how he could sometimes be gullible and believe everything she says to him.

"With you, silly" she was still laughing and smiling, looking now to him.

His mouth fell open as he realized she was playing around with him and that she had called him silly.

"What did you call me again?" he turned his body to face her, preparing somehow his hands.

"Silly" she carefully said and looked at him with a playful look in her eyes while she laughed.

His hands touched her belly as he tickled her, this made her laugh harder. "Apologize for what you said" he advertised her or he would continue tickling her.

"Okay, okay" she said to make him stop. A long pause was made and then she told him "I am sorry for not being sorry" she smiled to him, and this made him more surprised and his hands were again placed on her belly, tickling her more.

The laughs could be heard from outside, but no one complained as it was sweet to hear that in a place where it was most usual the crying. This would make patients be happy everytime they heard the couple laugh. Not only them but the employees smiled while working and passing by in front of their room.

Yi Jeong enjoyed this moment as he laughed too. Ga Eul would try to make him stop but nothing seem to work as the only thing that could was to say sorry, and she didn't want to apologize as it seem fun and daring.

Suddenly, his hand accidentally touched the part where it hurt her, and this made Ga Eul scream a little as the wound hasn't totally recovered. So Yi Jeong stopped and carefully looked at her worried.

"I'm sorry" he apologized and delicately placed his hand on top of the one she was using to press the wound.

"Now you're the one apologizing" she gave a small smile, not losing her joking side. He smirked realizing she was supposed to be the one who had to say sorry, and he was the one who said it at the end.

After this, no one of them spoke but just appreciated each ones company. Ga Eul would slowly closed her eyes as the medicine were still making the effect. Her body got closer to his and without her even noticing, she placed her head on top of his chest and her hand on his stomach. So Yi Jeong stood there immobile for just a seconds when he finally placed his arm around her back, caressing her arm. "Sleep tight, country bumpkin" he gave a last glance to her sleeping face and kissed her forehead. Soon, he fell asleep too. The two bodies stood there, without moving, sharing their heat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please, leave a review! I have reached to chapter 10, I think I deserve some reward LOL**

**What will happen now? Everything seems going well, and will go well for a good moment...hahah**

**See you soon with more drama lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter One One :D lol**

**I always appreciate the reviews you post. It helps me to keep improving more and more. It's so helpful at all times as to what I should write, watch my grammar, and most importantly, what YOU want to see.**

**So here my special thanks to:**

**Squirtlepokemon215: hahaha thanks!**

**Charmee03: Yeah! Yi Jeong is really opening up and Ga Eul too :)**

**Soeul: hahaha thanks! I know, I always try to have like a funny part, and this time it was nice and interesting to see how their friendship is changing with the commoners. And thanks, I try to imagine it too lol**

**Canada1995: Here's the chapter ;)**

**Galacticsiren22: hahaha I have thought about how their first kiss is going to be, and I am having a mental battle on two different scenes.**

**Luv BOF: Thanks :) I know, so sweet! Here's the next chapter**

**The Uchiha Queen: Solo te digo que me has leído la mente amiga jajaja ya te di una idea, me imagino!**

**Midnight Autumn: thank you so much! It really made me happy to know that my fan fictions gives you a good mood. About being sick, I hope you get better soon. I understand how you must be feeling about having to school like that. Get better! Oh, and about how I sometimes confused he or she, I know. My grammar isn't the best as my primary language is spanish, but I'm still learning english :) But thank you, it helps me to be more cautious when I write. Remember, fighting!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS CENTERED IN JUST ONE PLACE. SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE AND FOR ALL THE BAD GRAMMAR, I WAS JUST SO STRESSED OUT WITH AN ASSIGNMENT I HAD THAT I NEEDED TO GET FOCUSED ON THAT, BUT FORTUNATELY I FINISH IT :)**

**ALSO, YOU CAN ENTER TO MY PROFILE AND SEE NEWS THAT I WILL BE PUTTING FROM TIME TO TIME ABOUT THIS STORY. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose to another day, and a few clouds joined him to make some company but not blocking his view from the people. It was a nice and warm weather outside comparing to places that stay at a temperature where it could freeze you completely. One of them was the hospital, lots hated it for this reason. It was worst than snow days, that's what most thought. Being sick and at a place where your body was trembling was more horrible.

Only two young persons slept like a baby. This was because they shared what no other could that night, a same bed with two bodies sharing their heat. Not to mention they were comfortable as well. Having each other as a personal pillow felt sweet and warm. Nobody of the employees dared to wake him up and get him out of the bed as it was only for patients, but they will just tenderly looked at them, do the check and leave without giving any sound that could wake up the couple.

Their bodies kept in the same position all night since they fell asleep. Sometimes she would just embrace him more with her arm, giving little moans from time to time as she was comfortable by his side. The Casanova would occasionally open his eyes when he felt her moving, trying to be more close to him. He would smile by this and close his eyes again to sleep.

* * *

A promise was made to the country bumpkin the day before, the promise of a morning arrival. Visits were soon to be available as the F4's cars show up at the same time in the parking lot. Everyone got out of the car and met at the entrance of the hospital. Each one of them had brought a present for the commoner, but neither the Don Juan or the leader of the group show the gift as their dignity seem more important. Ji Hoo was the only one who didn't care to exhibit his present as a gratitude for Ga Eul, and not to forgive the affection he was having for her.

The talented violinist volunteered to walk first and be ahead of them because none of them wanted to risk being seen with their present. The two F4 would walk like crabs, walking sideways looking awkwardly at each other's face. Ji Hoo would give a glimpse every minute and smile of how shameful they acted.

Pressing the button to open the elevator, they were the only ones who got in. A silence filled the close space and none of the two who previously acted like a child wanted to make eye contact. Ji Hoo would glance at the two of them and grin. The door soon opened and once again the violinist was the first one to walk. The leader of the F4 would hide his gift inside his jacket while the Don Juan had to hide it behind his back.

Finally, after getting to the front of the room, Ji Hoo was about to grab the doorknob when Gu Jun Pyo spoke "Yah! Who's going to give her first the present?" his question seem dumb as nobody would think of that. Handling it to her was all it mattered.

They both looked at the boy with dark curly hair and shrugged at the same time. "Let me see what you have in there" Gu Jun Pyo tried to opened Ji Hoo's little pink bag to see what he got for her, feeling insecure of his own gift. The violinist didn't let him and this made the leader annoyed. "Aish! I just want to know" he said offended and looked at Woo Bin, almost about to ask him too when the Don Juan slowly shook his head, not approving either.

After this, Ji Hoo cautiously begin to open the door so he didn't wake her up if she was asleep. As it was open widely, the three of them behold the cute position of their friend and the country bumpkin together in the same bed. A slight chuckle it came out of their mouth as they slowly moved to watch them more closely.

"I have to take a picture of this" Woo Bin said still smiling and took his phone out of his pocket to use his camera. When taking it, he looked at the photo and smirked. This was a clearly evidence of the love they felt for each other. The image showed how the Casanova was sleeping in a soldier position, his right arm around Ga Eul's back while his left hand was placed over her cheeks. The commoner girl was sleeping on side, arm placed on his stomach and her head on his chest. Both their faces seem happy even though they were unconscious of their position.

Woo Bin sat down on the chair were Yi Jeong previously sat in the night while the other two F4 stood up in a corner, watching them all the time and smiling.

After what seem like an eternity of sleeping, So Yi Jeong slowly opened his eyes, looking still at the ceiling and not noticing the presence of his friends. A smile came across his face as he felt Ga Eul by his side. Turning his head to look at her, he could see she was beginning to wake up too. The first thing her eyes saw when she opened them was his looking at her. She smiled to him and he returned it back. Carefully, he lean close to her head and kissed her on the forehead. While he was doing this, coughs were heard and the couple's eyes grew wide as now they heard the sound.

So Yi Jeong glanced at both sides of his bed and could see his best friend by his side while the other two where at Ga Eul's side of the bed. Blushing was inevitable as the three visitors laughed of what they saw. She hide under the blankets, embarrassed. The Casanova would just stared at them in disbelief, smiling of how unfortunate they were.

"Ga Eul..." Ji Hoo called her name and this made her slowly pulled the blanket out of her face so she could see him. "I brought you this" he raised his hand, showing the cute pink bag that hung on his finger. Carefully, she took it and saw what was inside.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, thank you" her eyes shined as she grabbed what was inside of it. "I haven't eat this for a long time" her hand had picked up a cookie from the bag. It had the figure of her face on it. Quickly and without waiting, she began to eat it not noticing the others impressively watched how she could put a whole cookie in her mouth.

"You were really hungry" the Casanova looked at her and chuckle. This made Ga Eul stop before taking a bite from other cookie she had took out. Feeling shameful she was as the boy she liked saw her eating like this. Everyone else kept smiling. "I am glad you liked my present" Ji Hoo said and she happily nodded.

"I think is my turn" the Don Juan said and he was about to grab his present from the floor, where he had hide it so nobody could see it.

"Wait, you brought her a gift too?" So Yi Jeong's eyes seem like he was serious but it was just curiosity. A little jealous he was feeling as everyone brought something to Ga Eul and he was the only one who stood there with nothing to give her.

"I'm a Don Juan, _the_ Don Juan" he emphasized. "I do this all the time" he blinked at him but the Casanova didn't felt like it was a joke to laugh about.

"Don't worry my man. The country bumpkin here is a different case" without looking at the Casanova anymore, he grabbed his present and stood up. He walked around the bed to be at Ga Eul's side.

"This is for you" he handed her the gift that was previously behind his back, trying to hide it until he got to her. It was a big panda plush with gigantic cute eyes. This time her smile was the one who shine. She took it from his hands and hugged it tightly.

"I love it" she happily said while still embracing her panda plush.

"That's not all" Woo Bin said and lean close to her. So Yi Jeong's jealousy was increasing. "Press here" he pointed to one of the panda's little paw.

"Ga Eul, fighting!" his voice came out of the panda plush and her mouth fell open, impressed that the toy could do that. Before the Don Juan could lean back again, Ga Eul's arms went around his neck embracing him and somewhat choke him a little. "Oppa, thank you" she warmly said and he stood there, taken aback by how she called him. His heart was definitely getting warm around her. Woo Bin patted her back "Okay country bumpkin, you can release me now" but before she could do it by herself, So Yi Jeong pulled them apart and after doing this he felt embarrassed.

The F4 could obviously see the Casanova felt a little uncomfortable of how his best friend and his girl were embracing in front of him. He chuckled nervously and lowered his gaze. The Don Juan just smirked, understanding his feeling. Ga Eul just glance at him, confused by how he reacted. So Yi Jeong stood quiet, ashamed of his action.

"I think is my turn now" Gu Jun Pyo said and walk to be at her side. He took out of his inside jacket pocket a small jewelry box. "Take this" he boldly throw it to her and she fortunately catch it. His pride was standing out the most of all of them. The leader of the F4 was the least who have done this, and it seem hard for him as he didn't know how to act or say. Throw it like that made him feel his macho side was still there.

Without saying something, she opened the little box and was more than surprised. A golden bracelet was placed over cotton. Her name was engrave over it with incrusted little diamonds on it. Her jaw drop open amaze by the expensive gift.

"I can't take this" she raised the box to his direction.

"Yah! Take it" he pushed the box again to her, annoyed. "You accept their gift but mine don't?" his head swing from side to side, unbelievable.

Ga Eul slowly nodded and gave him a smile. "Thank you, Gu Jun Pyo sunbae"

"Don't lose it" crossing his arms he warned her and looked to another direction. He didn't want anyone to see how he was caring for her. He wanted to act like if it was just a simple gift for someone who saved his friend, but it was more than that. She was his crush's best friend and now his best friend's girl, and after saving the Casanova, she won full respect from the person who seem impossible to have his trust.

Even when she had to spend a night at the hospital, everything went and was perfect; spending the night sleeping beside So Yi Jeong, having the F4 there to visit her and give her special presents was more than she could ask for. Geum Jan Di was the only one missing, and she wondered why she didn't come with the guys. It was still very soon but it was odd from her best friend to not be there even in the morning.

"Where's Geum Jan Di?" she asked and looked at the three who were standing.

"School" Ji Hoo answered her.

"SCHOOL" the country bumpkin realized she would be missing it by being at the hospital. The F4 watched her worried expression and So Yi Jeong asked her what was making her preoccupied. "I can't miss school. I can get kicked out by my so many absence" her hand was placed on her head as in disbelief.

"tsk..owner here!" Gu Jun Pyo said annoyed with his arms crossed.

"Right..." she nervously laughed and felt dumb for not acknowledging it before.

After that, the hours passed quickly as everybody would have a nice conversation or play a game. Laughs filled the room as Gu Jun Pyo was always the loser and he wouldn't like that, Ji Hoo would win many of them as he was more skillful than the others, Woo Bin would just try to cheat everytime he could, and last but not least, even when So Yi Jeong and Ga Eul play, they were more interested in looking and hugging to each other. The F4 repeatedly had to call their attention to make their move as they noticed how lovey-dovey they were becoming.

Having now a nice conversation about businesses between the guys, the country bumpkin took this opportunity to go to the bathroom. She definitely had to go immediately or she would have to deal the embarrasment in front of the boys.

After closing the door, Woo Bin looked to see she was in there, he then turned to look at the Casanova and the others knew he was about to say something.

"So, are you official?" the Don Juan asked him and blinked at him with a smirk on his face.

"What?" So Yi Jeong didn't understood his question and asked confused of what he meant by that.

"Ga Eul, is she your official girlfriend?" he asked a bit serious like if he was the commoner's big brother and needed to know their actual relationship status.

"No" the Casanova plainly said and give a serious glare, but after a long pause he cleared it out "Not yet" his mouth turned into a grin and he glanced at the Don Juan who was now smiling happy at him. His best friend was very proud of his decision. Even though his reputation consisted in going out with different woman and just have a great time with them, he knew the story of his friend was different. Ga Eul was a girl who should be taken seriously as she is different from what they have seen all their life with the female. Woo Bin envy his friend as he had a girl whose innocence could attract any man by her cute personality. He knew he could someday find the right girl for him, one like the country bumpkin, but for now he was more than happy to have her as a friend and now little sister.

"Yo! That's ma' men" he said with his swag tone.

"When are you going to ask her?" Ji Hoo asked, curious of what the Casanova was going to do. The F4 wasn't ordinary, that was for sure. They were always impressing people by their big surprises and mostly for someone special, and this time it was very special to one of them.

"I haven't thought about that" So Yi Jeong said and his mind was now in space, thinking. Ji Hoo was always the one who putted everyone to medidate by his deep statements or questions, even when this wasn't that deep, he had a point. How would the Casanova ask her to be his girlfriend?

"That's easy" Gu Jun Pyo spoke and looked at him like he had it all fixed up for him. Everyone stood there glancing at him "I will ask her for you" his voice sounded so calm and assure of what he was telling them that the F4 knew he wasn't joking.

"No, I want to do it myself" Yi Jeong said and placed his index finger on his chin, in sign that he was thinking how.

"I can give you an idea" Ji Hoo politely told him and crossed his arms, proud of the idea he had in mind.

"Idea for what?" Ga Eul asked getting in their conversation as she slowly walked to the bed. Woo Bin helped her as he was the most close to her, not wanting to see the Casanova's expression.

After finally sitting down on the bed, she looked at the F4 and their eyes traveled o different places, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"Is just that Woo Bin, here" Ji Hoo smiled and went to the side of the Don Juan and putted his arm around his shoulder. "He needs some advice" the violinist lied but kept a smile on his face that could make anyone believe everything he was saying.

"Advice for what?" she asked curiously and the other F4 were very confused of what Ji Hoo was trying to do.

"You see, there's a girl who drives him crazy and to get matters worse for us, he wants to ask her if she wants to be his girlfriend" Ji Hoo leaned close to her so she could pay more attention to what he was telling her. Ga Eul's smile grew more when she imagined the great Don Juan being in love.

"Anyways, he doesn't know how to ask her, so that's when I had an idea of how he could do it, but now that I think about it, it's jot going to work" his acting skills were great too as he sighed desperate looking at Woo Bin, not knowing what to supposedly say to him.

"But now that we are here with you and you're a girl, I think you could give him some advice of how a female would like to be asked" Ji Hoo nudged the Don Juan's arm and this made him realize the violinist was looking for back up.

"Oh yes! Please, Ga Eul" his acting was very awful and he sounded very fake, but Ga Eul still believe the story and was happy that they were taking her consideration.

"Well, I don't know. It depends on the girl's personality and what she likes" she said slowly shrugging, not knowing what to give him as an advice.

"Give us an example of how would you like to get asked to be his girlfriend" Ji Hoo finally said, and this was definitely working. Every other F4 smiled to him and they were all thinking the same: Ji Hoo was the smartest of them all.

"Well, I would like him to first take me on a ride to somewhere beautiful that I haven't seen before at night. Then, have dinner and nice conversations about ourselves. After all that, having him ask me with flowers in hand if I would like to be his girlfriend" her imagination was taking her far away as she thought about it while she told them what would she liked.

"Interesting" Ji Hoo and Woo Bin said in unison while looking at Yi Jeong and giving him a blink of you-know-what-to-do-now. The Casanova smiled at this as he knew this was the best way to ask her since it was her preferences. This couldn't go wrong now, he needed to ask her the question as he was dying to finally proclaim her as his girlfriend. Having her to himself and no other boy.

His mind began to get to work as for where he could take her. An idea popped immediately and his smile grew wide while the others would secretly look at him without Ga Eul knowing their plot. Gu Jun Pyo noticed how the Casanova would stare at him, trying to say something with his eyes, and surprisingly he understood what he meant. He really wanted to surprise her and he knew he was certainly going to achieve it. The only thing that obstructed his plans was how long was she going to have to stay at the hospital. He knew she was getting out today, but he needed to know the hour as to acknowledge when he would start his plans with the F4.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember to leave a review with your thoughts about this chapter.**

**So, what do you think Yi Jeong is planning to do?**

**Will he have the guts to ask her to be his girlfriend?**

**If he does, what will she say?**

**One more, what you thought about the gifts of the F4?**

Leave your answers!

See you soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

**As I promised, here's Chapter 12 with the number of words I told you. I thank every single one of you who has read every single chapter and keep being loyal to it. I'm sorry but this time i wont be thanking each one who left previously reviews as I am very tired right now and is three in the morning here.**

**Please, I did my effort with this one more than the others, so I ask to be considerate and leave a review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ga Eul was soon to be out of the hospital. It was night already and everything was being planned as they had left her alone at the room. The Casanova was against leaving her there with no companion but it was for a good cause. He needed to make sure everything went perfect. Even when the only thing he had to do was to make a few calls, he felt insecure sometimes on what she could like or not. Certainly, the F4 were going to be his accomplices and have fun with preparing everything for him. All he had planned and ordered needed to be ready for tomorrow night.

The F4 admired his friend by being so attentive and analyzing every single detail for tomorrow. They were proud of how their friend has changed during the course of meeting the country bumpkin, never seeing him like this before. The Casanova's eyes would shine every second her name was mentioned or by just being around her, and that meant all the time now. The only female name that came out of his mouth was 'Chu Ga Eul', no other girl would he have the interest to talk about or stare at. He was absolutely in love with the commoner, and this time it wasn't just a mere crush that would go away soon, this time it was more than that, more strong feelings.

"Gu Jun Pyo, do you have it ready for tomorrow?" he asked pointing the pencil he had in his hand at him. Checking everything was fine. The leader nodded.

Then, he turned to look at Ji Hoo who stood beside the boy with black curly hair. "Are you going to play it or someone else?" he asked placing the pencil under his own chin.

"It is going to be an honor to play it myself" he touched his chest with his right hand in signal that he wanted to do it more than anyone. He bowed and smiled to the Casanova.

"Better" his grin augmented and then he glanced to the last one of his friends.

"What did they told you?" he asked to the Don Juan. Before answering his question, he sighed as in frustration.

"That it couldn't be ready for tomorrow because they have to do special orders, but…" before continuing, he smirked and grabbed his jacket very confident "…when I told them that they were talking to Song Woo Bin, they immediately said they could do it"

This was one of the best parts of being famous and rich, that no matter what they wanted, they would always get it first. The treat they received from everyone was exclusive. In spite of the fact that he knew everything was going to be ready, he felt very nervous. He grew anxious every time he imagined the scene of how would it be to ask her, and even more when he visualized her expression. All that was left was to wait for tomorrow.

Finally, Ga Eul was able to go and she was more than happy now that she wasn't going to spend no longer at a cold and boring room. The F4 was present by the time she was leaving with So Yi Jeong. They would try to help her out with anything she needed; carry her backpack, announcing to everyone who stood in their way to move, watch her steps, and even offered her to carry her to the car. Ga Eul would just smile and gently say no as she was better.

Swiftly the Casanova opened the car door for her so she could get in. Chivalrously he offered her his hand to help her sit, and she accepted it. After she sat, he closed the door and quickly went around his Lotus Elise to enter in the automobile. As he was about to start the engine, he noticed that Ga Eul didn't had her seat belt on. Slowly, he leaned close to her and she was surprised by this move of him.

"Don't worry, I am just protecting your life" his face was inches away from her when he told this to her. Her cheeks turned red, and he stood there admiring her features and smiling to her before returning back to the steering wheel. When driving to her house, none of the two spoke as Yi Jeong was smiling of what happened and was about to the next day. On the other hand, the country bumpkin was still feeling nervous around him like this. Of course she has previously been with him alone, but all those times people were around them. Now, in this situation she didn't know how to act or say.

After what seemed a long and awkward ride, he parked his car in front of the building where she lives. A sigh came out of his mouth before speaking "Ga Eul…" he turned to look at her and she did the same, waiting for him to continue talking. "Tomorrow I will pick you up in the morning" he said without wanting to give any explanation of why. She stood there confused "Why?" she questioned him and his head turned to watch outside his glass, not looking at her anymore. "Just be ready" he was clearly trying to avoid her as he sighed annoyed. She just doubtfully nodded and opened the car door to get out. After getting out of it, she looked down to him and his eyes were still fixed to the other side. "Thank you, So Yi Jeong sunbae" she waited for an answer or even an expression, but he stood there quiet. Her face saddened and carefully closed the door.

Thereafter he sighed of relief now that she was gone as he didn't want to rush his question or do something that his male instincts were trying to do when she was at the car. It was not easy to handle his hormones around her, she had something no other woman has done and it was getting kind of frustrating how he needed to abstain himself when having her by his side. The thought of her being so innocent was maybe the answer to his hormone problem. Knowing he could be the first one to kiss her made him feel special, it felt like she has been waiting for him all this time. That she had reserved this special moment just for him. Even though he was a very well-experimented man, this occasion was going to be memorable and he wanted it to be exceptional and unforgettable for her too.

Finally getting to his mansion he couldn't sleep as he expected tomorrow with great anxiety. Laying down on his bed, he kept looking to the ceiling and smiling to himself. The memories of how he met her came back to his mind, flashbacks of every time he talked or even saw Ga Eul was all he could think about. Since he saw her at the parking lot the first time he knew she was different from the others, something captivated him of her. When he saved her from Nam-Kyu at the school and she refused his help, he felt attracted to her as she didn't care if he was a member of the F4 or that he was rich, not like other girls who would even physically hurt themselves to bring the attention of the handsome boys. The time he saved her from getting hit by the ball, he felt the need to protect her. Even though she later got hit by one ball, he knew then she was becoming someone special in his life because even if he tried to stop himself from helping her, his heart told him to go after her and his body heeded, not taking consideration of what his mind told them.

Then, he lamented the time where he told her to stay away from him. Nobody knew his reason but him. Seeing how close he was getting to her and how he needed to be around her was making him feel mad at this sudden change of feelings. He was scared of love and didn't want to hurt emotionally someone and not himself either. Every time he will think about his father's womanizing life he was sure he was taking the same steps to be like him, a cold-blooded person. Looking back at his life with his family made him realize back then that if he got marry to someone, like his father with his mother, the relationship would only be full of hatred and suffering. That's what he thought before knowing the country bumpkin as he felt he could beat any obstacle being just by her side. He admitted to himself that Ga Eul was changing him completely.

* * *

**Next day**

A new day, Yi Jeong's official new favorite day. Even when it hasn't even started, he could feel everything was going to be perfect. Today his life would change and his Casanova's days were over as he was finally going to proclaim his love to a special someone. He quickly got out of his enormous bed and dressed up as quickly as possible since he needed to go pick his soon-to-be girlfriend. Not taking too long he ran happy to his car and before entering, he glanced at the sky and heaved a sigh very joyful.

His phone suddenly rang and saw the name of the leader of the F4. "Where are you?" the boy with curly hair asked to his friend.

"I'm heading to Ga Eul's home now" his voice sounded very excited.

"Okay. I have Geum Jan Di by my side" Gu Jun Pyo said and the Casanova could clearly hear her as she was screaming at his friend. A sudden thought came in his mind of how that boy could be so in love with a girl who was always threatening his life and scolding him like a child. He shook his head scared and then smiled, knowing they were still on the phone. "Okay. I will see you guys soon" with that said he hung up the phone and pressed the gas pedal to get there fast.

Minutes passed as he would press the honk or call her, but nothing. Feeling frustrated for her delay he got out of his car and went to look for her. After climbing lots of stairs he was standing at the front of the door, looking at it before knocking it. Waiting impatiently, nobody still opened and he knocked again. Nothing. Curiously he placed his ear in the door and try to hear something or someone, but everything was silence.

"Aish! Where is she?" he murmured to himself and rubbed the back of his head trying to think of a place where he could look for her.

Then, he realized where she had to be. Leaving quickly the building and entering to his car, he drove as fast as he could to the porridge shop, hoping to find her there. Not caring of what anyone could say, he parked his Lotus Elise in front of the place where she works. Standing out of the door he took a deep breath and entered.

The country bumpkin appeared in sight and was taking the order of an old couple. A smile formed on his mouth as he imagined how would it be to get old beside the person you love, waking up to see the your love one sharing the bed, their life with you. It had to be a great experience and the most important choice couples can make. After that, he woke from his trance and glanced at the girl who sweetly smiled at the clients before announcing to her boss what was the order. He took some steps closer to her without her even noticing his presence there.

"Working, huh" he coughed so she could see he was talking to her. The commoner turned around just to see how the Casanova was smiling to her, and she immediately blushed.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae…" she said surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?" she asked not remembering what he had told her the last night.

"I was supposed to pick you up at _your_ home" he emphasized to let her know indirectly that he went to her apartment.

"Aish! I totally forgot" she sincerely told him and lowered her head disappointed. Yi Jeong just stared at her, admiring how cute she looked when she acted like this. Then, he grabbed her hand and began to pull her to go outside "Come on, let's go" he told her and she stood there, not wanting to move. This made him look at her confused. "But I can't leave my boss alone" she shook her head like a kid and he smiled even more for this. Even when she refused to give another step towards his car, he pulled her with all his strength and right at the front of the door she gave up and looked deadly serious to him before hopping in. The Casanova chuckled by her reaction and his cheeks were already hurting by how much he has been smiling since he woke up. He didn't want to imagine how his cheeks would be after this day got to its end.

Leaving from there, she crossed her arms angry and looked outside the window, watching how the porridge shop slowly disappeared from her sight as the Casanova drove fast from there. "Thanks to you I will surely get fired" she didn't want to look at him as she was still angry, trying not to think of the work but it was inevitable as that was and is her first job that she miraculously find, and now all that hard work could be for nothing.

"Don't worry, I have it all under control" he didn't look at her either but just stared at the road, anxious to get to their destination.

Ga Eul now turned to look at him, not knowing what he was talking about, but when So Yi Jeong returned her the glare, she swiftly looked to the window again trying to stay with a serious gaze.

After that, during the entire ride she never spoke to him and would glance to her surroundings trying to guess where he was taking her, but nothing seemed familiar. The fear of getting an accident was making her feel very nervous as he drove fast. He was very concentrated on getting there, the place where she didn't even know yet. That make her be intrigued as the Casanova would always impressed with new things she has never seen before, and she was sure this was one of those cases, but seeing him like that made her curious as he never acted this way.

Finally, after thirty minutes of driving they arrived to their destination; an airport. Ga Eul was definitely surprised as her mouth fell open. This was absolutely crazy, she thought. Why in the world would So Yi Jeong would bring her here! It was obviously not to pick up a related or visit someone in their work, not even have flight lessons. Unequivocally she knew it was to travel. Of course! He had all the money in the world and when he wanted to just go somewhere he could do it without even making plans before, but unfortunately Ga Eul wasn't like that and couldn't afford to do it.

The Casanova kept driving away from where the entrance of the airport was, Ga Eul looked at him disoriented but never spoking a word to him. The car got near to a fence where two men slowly opened it, letting them enter. Her eyes were now fixed to her surroundings, looking for something as there was nothing in sight. Yi Jeong would take a glimpse at her amazed face and smiled of how the time was more less now to proclaim his love. After minutes driving, they could see now a jet and from the distance four figures were standing in front of it, like if they have been waiting for them. Getting closer, she realized it was no other than the F4, and surprisingly Geum Jan Di, and she was wearing an angry expression while crossing her arms.

Parking right in front of their friends, he was about to open the door when she grabbed his hand stopping him. He turned to look at her and wait for her to speak.

"Why you brought me here?" she asked curious, knowing he was obviously planning to travel.

"Is a surprise" he smiled at her and without waiting anymore for her to talk, he got out of the car and greeted his friends while she was still inside the car. The country bumpkin sighed knowing this could mean trouble for her with her parents and her job. Being there with him made her feel happy and she didn't wanted to say no to him, but she had to admit being mad at him was the correct way to feel with him.

Bringing her here without even telling her with anticipation had its cons as she didn't bring any clothes, just what she was wearing at the moment and it was from her work. Not wanting to know how her parents would react when they discovered their daughter was with the cold-blooded Casanova in who knows what place he was planning to go.

Opening her door, So Yi Jeong grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside of the car. The other F4 were clearly happy to see her again and her best friend too. Ga Eul bowed and greeted each one of them, and they would just stared at her with a playful smile.

When Geum Jan Di saw the presence of her friend there she ran to her and hugged her. "This stupid told me something bad had happened to you, but when I got here I could see it was all a stinky lie" when saying her final words, she glanced at the boy with curly hair and yelled at his direction, still mad at him.

"Yah! Who did you called stupid?" he asked offended knowing she was referring to him.

"The only one here" she looked at him with a disgusted glare while pointing at him.

"What…" he said in a huffy tone touching with the palm of his hand to his chest offended.

"Now is not just stupid but deaf too" she acted like she was impressed by this discovery of hers.

"Aish! Shut up!" he putted his hands on each side of his head making the impression he didn't wanted to hear her anymore.

"Now you want to give me orders" Geum Jan Di spoke loudly and got close to him so she could remove the hands from his head, trying to make him hear what she had to say to him. Strength he used to press his hands to his ears as the commoner would jump on his back still trying to manage in getting his hands off there.

The other F4 and the country bumpkin would just stared at this and smile as they thought how funny it was to see them fight like this. The three guys would laugh about it since it seemed almost impossible that the leader of their group, Gu Jun Pyo, could actually be scared to someone, and a girl. Years of being by his side, he would never demonstrate fear to anything but when every time he was near that girl, he would always shake of nervous and fear. The only thing that they couldn't understand was how he was in love with that girl so much even when she could sometimes threatened his life. Gu Jun Pyo was a pure masochist, no one could deny it.

"Can we go now?" Woo Bin was starting to get annoyed as how it seem an endless fight. He sighed and without even waiting for a question, he climbed the stairs to the private jet.

"Yeah! Can we go now?" the leader of the group asked irritated to the girl who was now getting off of him. The way he said made it feel like he was blaming her for their delay on getting in the jet. He didn't stood there when he said this but left quickly her side as he knew he could receive an injury by now.

Geum Jan Di stood there, angry and speechless of how he could say such a thing. Blaming her for something he started. Without saying any other word, she climbed the stairs to meet the others who were already sitting down.

Woo Bin was sitting facing Ji Hoo, the two at the corner beside the window. The seats next to them were alone as the others decided to sat apart from them. Seeing that she could sit right beside the one who she was falling for, she wore a big smile and walked towards the seat.

"Geum Jan Di" someone called her before sitting, Ji Hoo looked at her with an expression of what-are you-doing on his face. Gu Jun Pyo yelled her name once again and she turned to look at the annoying leader.

"I have reserved this seat for you" he patted it and gave a small smirk to her. She chuckled a little bit, disapointed that she couldn't take the seat she wanted. There was no other choice than to sit with him as he was almost obligating her.

On the other hand, So Yi Jeong sat in another room apart from the boys and Ga Eul followed him, but stood at the middle of the two rooms whe she looked around and could see he was the only there. Turning around she saw the other two F4 and the two seats that were empty. A thought came into her mind that maybe it was better to sit with them rather than being alone with the Casanova, but before she could take a step, So Yi Jeong grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room where he was alone. Ga Eul didn't expect this and her body just moved from where she stood, not giving any advice. He stopped and looked at her and pointed at the seat next to where he was sitting.

"You can make me some company" he said and waited for her to do or say something.

"Its okay, I will just sit with them" she pointed behind her, referring to the other F4, and chuckled nervously.

"Ga Eul..."he came close to her and her body began to shake while the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering like crazy. "...what's the matter?" his eyes were fixed on her and she could feel his breath on her face. The Casanova was being playful with her since he knew this made her feel like this, nervous. He liked to see her like that.

Without saying a word she looked into his eyes and gave a little chuckle before sitting down where he had wanted. He stood there for a moment, thinking how it was so easy to convince her. That was one of the things he loved about her, that even if in the past she had refused his help, it was because she really thought she didn't want it or need it. It was not because she wanted to get his attention by doing that, she was very innocent to even know how to pull an act like that, and mostly when it was with the Casanova. He was a professional to know what girls wanted, he was like this lots of years ago.

He smiled while thinking in space. "So Yi Jeong sunbae, aren't you going to sit?" she asked him while looking through the window. Then, he woke up from his trance and sat down. Looking at her, he felt his heart skip a beat and mostly when he was having her once again this close by his side.

"Attention passengers" the flight attendant said "In a couple of minutes we will take off to our destination; New Caledonia" the women smiled before disappearing to the cabin.

Ga Eul was shock for what she said and looked at the male who sat beside her. He just smiled and nodded. She could not believe this was happening. It was her first time traveling to a new place, and what else could be more beautiful than to go to New Caledonia. Her wish was becoming true and even more when the one was accompanying her in this trip was no other than her love one.

Thereafter, she realized she had to call her parents before taking off. Getting her phone out of the pocket of her skirt, she dial the number of her father. So Yi Jeong noticed this and took the phone off her hand and pushed the cancel button.

"Hey, give it back to me" she stretched her arms to grab the phone but he didn't let her take it. He laughed at this and she slowly gave a smile even if she tried not to. After fighting to get her phone, she gave up and he scoffed her. Ga Eul crossed her arms mad and looked to the front, not wanting to see his face as she knew she could smile.

"I need to call my parents" she said and swiftly turned her head to look at him angry.

"No, you not" he swung the cellphone from side to side as she tried to grab it.

"This is kidnapping" she pointed out to him and he looked at her surprised that she said that.

"No, is not. They already know" he said and gave Ga Eul now her phone.

"Liar" she murmured to herself while inspecting her cellphone.

So Yi Jeong heard this and came close to her face again "Do you really think that about me?" his gaze turned serious and she could clearly see he wasn't joking around. Even if she did not say any word she shook her head carefully to let him know she didn't believe that.

After that he leaned back again and waited for the jet to take off. The flight was quiet and calm as no one was talking. Woo Bin would just read a magazine while Ji Hoo was listening music, looking all the time through the window. Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di would just fight sometimes about silly things.

Chu Ga Eul was the only one who fell asleep. Her head slowly leaned to place it over his shoulder without her even noticing what she was doing. Getting his body close to her, she putted her arm around his stomach like back in the hospital. His smile could tell he was getting used to this. Lowering his head could see the sweet face she wore when sleeping; her cheeks stood their usual pink and her lips too. An entertainment for him was to poke her cheeks as deep as he could since they were big. A slight chuckle came out of his mouth when she would move her head sensing the touch but never opening her eyes.

The clouds that hide the view of the ocean dissapeared now and the deep blue water could be seen now. New Caledonia was to behold from up and the people seem like ants from their view. The only one who was there, impressed by it, was Geum Jan Di. The other just took a quick glimpse since they were tired of coming lots of times here. The girl that sat next to Gu Jun Pyo would nudge him on his arm very excited, pointing at him the land.

So Yi Jeong took this opportunity to wake up the girl who still had her head placed on his shoulder. "Ga Eul..." he carefully shook her arm and she slowly opened her eyes. "we are here" he pointed to the window with a smile on his face. Curiously, she leaned to look through the window and funnily it was the same expression and excitement as her best friend. She would give small jumps on the seat like a kid when they were happy.

"Attention passengers" the same flight attendant talked through the speaker. "I am happy to announce we have arrived to New Caledonia" with that said she left.

Claps were heard from both commoners as they were very excited. It was incredible how before getting in the private jet they were mad at the F4 but now it seem that their resentment washed away as they saw the paradisiacal crystalline beaches. The guys would just smirk at this since it was the first time they brought girls here and didn't expected that reaction.

Getting the F4 first off the jet, four females were waiting for them. It was clear by their color and eyes that they were tourists, americans. Three of them were blonde while the other brunette. They shot them a sexy smile and Woo Bin was the first one to greet the girls with a kiss on their cheeks, and the violinist was the second one to greet them. Gu Jun Pyo and So Yi Jeong waved saying hi but stood there waiting for the girls to come out.

Finally, the girls climbed out the jet and looked at the four exotic woman's body and scanned their own, comparing the curvaceous figure of the tourists with their own shape.

"Aren't you guys coming with us?" The Don Juan asked the leader and the Casanova while letting hang his ems around two of the girl's shoulders. Ji Hoo rolled his eyes by this question since he knew they were definitely going to say no.

"You go ahead instead, I have to babysit" Gu Jun Pyo told them and crossed his arms annoyed. The leader was lying, he just didn't want to tell the truth about wanting to be around Geum Jan Di. She looked at him with a surprised expression and punched him on his stomach.

"Aish! What was that for?" he looked at her, getting on his nerves.

"I don't need someone to take care of me!" she screamed at him and walked away, following the others.

"Yah! Don't leave me with the word in my mouth!" he soon followed her, leaving the two lovebirds behind.

So Yi Jeong was laughing at this scene while Ga Eul just glanced at him, somewhat preoccupied. After a few seconds he perceived the country bumpkin' stare. He turned to look at her and could see she was uncomfortable.

"What is the matter?" he asked her.

"Why you didn't go with them?" she touched her right arm with her left hand and sigh sad, referring to the girls and the other boys who were enjoying their company.

"I need to babysit too" he chuckled a bit and her eyes quickly looked at him with a shock expression, but before she could tell him something he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from there.

Following him without refusing, she saw the beautiful surroundings; the water was clear, the bright face of the people at the beach, the cabins made of wood and the roof of straws. It was new to her. Never could she imagine traveling to a place like this, somewhere exotic. All her life she planned on someday going to Jeju island since it was the only place where she could afford to go if she save money, obviously. Going in this adventure seem promising and full of surprises. The only question that needed to be answer was why the F4 decided to bring both of the commoners here along with them, when it made no sense when they let it clear they felt like they were babysitting them. Could it just be a lie? Is there something more going on?

Questions popped out in her mind but her mouth never let them slip out of her tongue. Following them around and letting them decide when they were ready to tell the them what was going on seem like a wise option, but it was getting Ga Eul anxious as to know why.

* * *

All of them walked through the long streets full of little markets that sell clothes, cheapy accesories and beach items. The american girls would stop in some of them to watch the cute stuff that was displayed, and sometimes the boys would buy them what they wanted. The country bumpkin was the only one who stood behind as she was very uncomfortable with their company, and the Casanova would notice while walking by her side.

"Hey! Let's go to the beach" the Don Juan exclaimed with a smile on his face looking to the others who were behind him. The idea seem interesting and they all looked to each other and nodded, accepting his offer. Again, Chu Ga Eul was the only who lowered her face and seem she wasn't interested.

"Come on, let's go with them" Yi Jeong said and pulled her by her hand but this time she refused to walk. His head leaned to the side, confused.

"I don't have clothes" she pointed to herself so he could see she was still at her working clothes. This was one of the reasons why she was mad. The Casanova brought her here without giving the chance of packing some clothes, and no, she wasn't willing to accept any money of him if it was to buy clothes for her. She didn't like that.

"When I said I have all under control, I meant everything" he blinked at her and her mouth fell open. This couldn't be happening, she thought to herself. After going over with her lines of what she had to say if he wanted to buy her clothes, So Yi Jeong once again impressed her of how he handled everything. The doubt she was having now was if the clothes fit her as he never got to know her size, or did he know.

Still speechless, he pulled her again and this time she followed him. They walked down to some fancy cabins and each of them entered in different ones. Only Woo Bin had the boldness of letting in two girls while the other two waited outside Ji Hoo's cabin.

Gu Jun Pyo and the Casanova lead the girls to their cabin and after giving them a warning to dress up quickly, they left to get themselves ready.

"I can't believe they brought us here like this" Geum Jan Di began to complain while she sat at the size king bed crossing her arms.

"Though, is a nice place, don't you think?" Ga Eul's smile was transmitted to her friend as she thought how optimistic the country bumpkin could be even in this kind of situation where the only thing Jan Di wanted was to hunt them down one by one.

"You're right" her friend admitted and opened the cabinet where Gu Jun Pyo told her the bathing suit was in. Chu Ga Eul did the same but looking through the closet.

The two found them and went to the bathroom to change. First Jan Di and then Ga Eul put the bathing suit. After that, the girls looked at each other and smiled. They felt comfortable with it. Both wore just a one-piece, covering all her stomach and back, and a nice little skirt that could be knot to the side.

The leader and the Casanova chose this particular style since they knew the girls didn't like to show off their body, and not even them would like that. Jelousy would went up to their heads if they saw some male looking at their girls. Choosing this bathing suit made them feel like they were protecting the girls from the perverted eyes too.

Someone called them from outside and yelled their names. The girls looked at each other and walked out to see who it was.

"Aish! You girls really don't know to quickly change!" it was no other than Gu Jun Pyo. He seemed annoyed while his friend stood right beside of him, admiring the country bumpkin's body. He knew he chose the correct bathing suit and he felt proud of it as the proof for it was the one who was wearing it.

Chu Ga Eul blushed by the intensity of his eyes staring at her and lowered her face, embarrassed by this moment. "Can we go already?" the boy with curly hair asked irritated rolling his eyes.

"Would you like to come with me?" So Yi Jeong raised and offered his hand to her. She looked up to him and let her hand placed over his, shy.

The two of them went together walking by hands. Ga Eul would look down still not believing what was happening between them. From the corner of his eyes he would watch how she blushed everytime he grabbed more tightly her hand, and this made him smile more and more, but still acting normal, like if nothing was happening.

Soon, they got to the beach and joinedthe other two F4 who were having fun with the tourist girls. So Yi Jeong lead her to a beach chair so she could sat down. Gu Jun Pyo did the same but in the other corner where Woo Bin was with the girls.

Putting lotion to the girls was one of the Don Juan's hobbies as he could take the opportunity to touch them. Ji Hoo applied the sunblock to other girl while the rest waited for them to finish, but seeing that the Casanova was just standing in front of the country bumpkin without doing anything, one of them called him and asked him to her the favor. Nodding, he looked at Ga Eul one more time before going.

The thought of him being a still a Casanova was making her feel sad, the impression of him changing was obviously impossible. Being in love with someone who couldn't be faithful was making her feel stupid of how her heart had the audacity of having feelings for him. Not caring anymore and wanting to clear up her mind, she stood up and walked away from them, looking at the horizon and walking by the shore, admiring nature's beauty.

So Yi Jeong noticed this as he never let her out of his sight. The girl who he was putting lotion to would desperately try to bring his attention but nothing seemed to work. The only reason why he did the favor was becasue he didn't wanted to be discourteous, not because he felt attracted to the girl's body or flirt with her, he wasn't interest in any of that.

Ga Eul kept on walking more far from them as lots of people looked at her being all alone. The solitude was her only companion now and it felt nice as she didn't want to think about anything. Smirking, she watched how the sun was touching the horizon, hiding slowly.

Suddenly, she fell to the sand on her butt. She slowly touched her head in pain. "I am so sorry" a boy with chinese features apologized while still being over her body. He stood up and offered his hand to get her up, she accepted it and pulled her up.

"Please, accept my apology" he once again said and bowed feeling awkward. Ga Eul rubbed her back and looked at him and gave a little smile and nodded. It was obvious it was an accident as she could see he was playing with some other boys, not watching where he was going made him bumped into her and fell.

"Is okay" she gave a little smirk while he chuckled nervously.

"So, what's your name?" out of nowhere he asked as he saw how interesting she looked.

"Chu Ga Eul" she bowed and waited for him to keep talking.

"Are you here alone?" he asked curiously with a smirk on his face trying to be friendly.

Before she could say something, someone grabbed her hand and responded for her "No, she's with me" the Casanova had left the girl who she was putting lotion on when he saw what happened between them.

"Oh" the chinese boy realized who was the boy who held the hand of Chu Ga Eul and got nervous. "Well I have to go. Sorry about that again" he smiled and ran away without looking behind.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae..." she didn't know why the boy reacted like that after the appearance of the Casanova, and even more why he grabbed her hand again.

"Let's go" he pulled her away from there and left to where the guys were, again. Little did she know he became jealous when he saw a male laying down on her body, and even when it was an accident, he felt like he needed to get him off from her and check if she was okay. Without caring he had left the girl who he was putting lotion to and ran to them as fast as he could. That's when the conversation between them started and he came at the exact time where the boy was trying to make a move on her. Holding her hand felt like he was claiming her as his girlfriend, and that boy understood the code, and even more when it was one of the F4 who looked at him with dead glares.

Before Ga Eul could even sat in the beach chair, she noticed something in the water, someone struggling. A loud scream she let out when she saw it was her best friend drowning. The boys took notice of this and watched to her direction. Gu Jun Pyo took out his shirt and ran to the water, but he stopped. Ji Hoo knowing he was afraid of the water, decided to go after her before something fatal could happen. The leader of the group stood there, dissapointed and angry at himself for not saving the girl he loves, looking how his friend was the one rescuing her.

After getting her out of the water, Ji Hoo slowly paced her on a beach chair and was about to give her CPR but Gu Jun Pyo pushed him to do it. After various attempts, Jan Di expelled water out of her mouth and searched for air. Sighing, he felt relief for her and inadvertently hugged her. While still embracing her, she looked to Ji Hoo who seemed kind of confused and sad of how his friend treated him. Standing up, he walked away to his cabin.

"Yah! Don't scare me again" he scolded Jan Di and embraced her again. She stood there confused, not knowing what to think as the boy she felt a huge attraction saved her and then left. Gu Jun Pyo did his own part, but she wasn't quite into the affection e was surprisingly giving her.

Thereafter, they'd decided it was best to leave since the moon was replacing now the sun and it was getting dark. Everyone left quickly but the Casanova and the country bumpkin. Their pace was slow during their walk to the cabins and each one of them would stare into a diferent direction. So Yi Jeong accompany her to the cabin and before she entered, he grabbed her by the shoulder to make her stop.

"Ga Eul..." she turned to look at him with a shy face. "... there's something waiting for you at the bed" he sighed and put his hands in his pockets, feeling awkward. She slightly nodded and turned to now enter.

Impatiently, she went to her bed and saw a orange dress laying over there with some white pearl pendants and necklace. A little white pink note was beside the long dress and picked it up to read it: **Put this on. I will pick you up at 7. Its a date.**

Her smile grew wide and she bite her lower lip, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Without letting it all in, she screamed of excitement and grabbed the dress, admiring how fancy and expensive had to be. She hugged it tightly and spinned around smiling. Geum Jan Di entered right then and saw Ga Eul, she covered her mouth as to not let escape a sound of her laughing, never seeing her best friend this joyful. Spinning around still, she saw the balck figure of her friend and stopped to look at her embarrassed.

"Why so happy?" Jan Di crossed her arm and leaned to the wooden wall, waiting for her answer.

"Someone is taking me out on a date" she didn't want to mention the Casanova's name as she didn't knew how woukd her best friend would react to this.

"And by someone you mean So Yi Jeong?" she smirked knowing what she tried to hide from her.

Ga Eul slowly said yes and waited for her friend to explode of anger, but nothing came from her mouth. Impressed she was by this that she even had to ask "Aren't you going to say something?"

Geum Jan Di shook her head and smile. "I'm going to get some fresh air" she let her know and walked away outside from the cabin.

It was wild not to see her friend go crazy. All this time she has been so protective even from guys who didn't even have the intention of making a move with Ga Eul, but it was strange that now that someone was directly inviting her for a date and even more when it was a casanova, she wouldn't complain nor making a big scene of why she had to be careful. Geum Jan Di just simply walk away.

Little did she know that the 'get some fresh air' of her best friend meant something else. She quickly went to take a shower, not knowing what was about to happen in another cabin.

* * *

The paces were quick as the destination to the target was near. Inhaling and exhaling to keep calm, she saw his cabin and without any warning she entered. Thankful she was he was already dressed up or she would've had suffered traumatically. The Casanova noticed her presence and was surprised of how bold she was.

"You.." she grabbed by the arm and pulled him to the bed.

"Geum Jan Di, you do realize we can't do this" he joked and raised his hand to cover his face, knowing she was about to overreact, and indeed she did as her hand slapped his arms.

"I came here for Ga Eul, you moron" she looked at him serious. This was about to go down as he knew the reason.

"I tolerate you go on a date with her not because I trust you but because you saved her before" she said while walking side by side with her arms crossed. He would just watch her all the time, carefully. "So, I will give you an opportunity and you better take advantage of it" she pointed at him furiously while he was still sitting on the bed, calmed.

"But you do know what will happen to you, don't you?" she grabbed him by his shirt and showed him her fist.

"I know, you will beat me up" he said in a monotone voice and raised his hands acknowledging it.

"That's not all" she chuckled like a mad person. "I will hunt you down, make you suffer in the most painful and slow way possible. After that, I will make sure you don't see another day light" her eyes were closed to his as she was speaking. He was getting scared of her and opened his eyes widely, trying to remind all that she said. Letting go his shirt, she kept staring at him while slowly walking away, vanishing from his room.

He sighed relief that she didn't do anything to him as a preview of what could he suffer physically. Standing up, he looked at himself in the mirror, buttoned his dinner jacket and fixed his black tie before leaving his room to look for the girl who was waiting for him now.

Taking his time to get to her cabin, he saw Woo Bin looking to the sea during his walk to get the country bumpkin. The Don Juan glanced at him and gave him a big thumps up, saying 'good luck' to him from the distance.

Right there he was, at the entrance of her door. Giving a little sigh to prepare himself, he knocked the door and waited for her to open up. Seconds later the doorknob was slowly turned and she peeked through the door, his eyes were curiously wondering what was behind the door.

At the other side of the door, Ga Eul took a big sigh before opening up completely. The nervousness of her body made her shake a little and she tried hide it, but when seeing how So Yi Jeong was dressed and looking at her, she couldn't control herself and blushed.

The Casanova couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. Trying not to let hang his mouth open, he admired the beauty that she held in her eyes, her face and all of her. The beautiful orange dress fit her curves and color skin. Her hair was tied in a bun with a little braid surrounding it.

So Yi Jeong's eyes traveled from up to down looking at her body. He smiled and was speechless, he didn't know what to say as he was feeling nervous being around the now transformed Ga Eul.

"What do you think?" she asked, shy. Expecting him to say something possibly nice of the dress he bought for her.

"Beautiful" that was the only word he could say as he was still dumbfounded.

"Where are we going?" seeing he wasn't talking, she decided to ask to get herself out of curiosity.

He snapped out of his trance and gave her a smile "You will see" after that he offered her his arm, and she slowly placed her hand over it, unsure of where he was taking her.

"You don't mind if we walk" he said while walking through the cabins, getting out there to the streets. She shook her head and kept looking at him for more details. "Good" he only said and she disappointed look to the front, her curiosity was killing her.

They walked through the streets, the sand and beach were still beside them and they could the breeze caressing their cheeks. The sound of the waves seem peaceful, something that could be heard during meditation or when going to sleep. A sweet melody that smoothly entered to ones ear and mind. Glancing at the stars that could be seen at the night sky was to cherish.

Even when the scenery was unbelievable, the cold breeze touched her skin so many times that it impossible not to freeze. Shaking of cold, So Yi Jeong took off his dinner jacket and placed it over her shoulders while she hold her arms trying to heat herself. After being such a gentlemen, he felt better and looked at him with thankful glare. They walked and walked, and she still didn't know why she was all dressed like this if they were just taking a walk. Reaching to a small bridge, he stopped and supported his hands on the cold wood. Both stared at the sea and the dark horizon now.

"This is a beautiful place" she broke the silence and leaned against the wood too. The Casanova looked at her, not taking his eyes off her.

"Since I was a kid, Jan Di and I would dream coming to a paradise like this" she sighed of happiness and continue "and now here we are" she kept looking at the horizon, meditating.

"So, Geum Jan Di and you are friends since little?" he asked her.

"Yes, since we were born I will say" she chuckled a bit. "She's really special to me, she's my only real friend" Ga Eul was opening up with him now and it felt nice for her.

"I see, that's why she's very protective of you" the thought of her hurting him came into his mind and gave him goosebumps.

She proudly nodded "She has always been like that. Trusting a guy seems impossible for her as everytime I let my heart fly to the arms of love, a backstab was all my heart received" the country bumpkin sighed and lowered her gaze, remembering how in the past boys would play with her heart. Going on dates was all she did as they got uninterested on her because she was not ready for what their hormones wanted. Innocent was her second name as she could never had a boyfriend because of not being prepared to even kiss.

"That explains everything" he didn't intended to let those words slip out of his mouth, but remembering what Jan Di told him was all he thought about while saying this, not noticing himself.

"What, did she told you something?" she turned her head to look at him, preoccupied.

"Apart from hunting, suffer slow and painful, and killing me..." he returned her the glare "...she was very nice" he said and laugh about it.

The country bumpkin stared at him uneasy. She was embarrassed of how her friend could speak to a person like that, and even more awkward when he told her everything her friend said. "Oh this Geum Jan Di, I will talk with her" she placed her hands on her hips angry.

"No need to do that. Jan Di is...a great friend. She just cares about you and your heart" he smiled and look at the horizon, searching for what words he could say next.

"I can say the same with the F4" she once again leaned against the wood.

"Huh" he didn't understand why she brought up his friends into the subject.

"Just like Jan Di with me, they're always there for you. Acting like obnoxious people can't still hide the truth. They care for you and your life, everything. I can say we are very lucky to have them by our side" she gave a if smirk and exhaled.

"You are right, we are lucky" he remembered all those times where the F4 was there for him since they were little kids. Even when their personalities were very different from each other, something unite them together and that was the love of friendship. They all endured their life problems together and that's why till' this day, he could say he knows them more than anyone else.

"Friends are the best medicine to heal your wounds in the heart. They're always there for you when you need it, taking slowly away the pain" she was feeling comfortable talking with him. "That's why my parents only trust Geum Jan Di besides me" she laughed about this. "That's one good thing about them, they have always trusted me with all their heart. They know I'm not going to make mistakes that could scar me for life or that could directly affect them" she felt proud saying those words, feeling happy that her parents gave her liberties that no others could receive.

"Sounds loving compared to mine" he said and heaved a sigh of dissapointment.

Before Ga Eul could asked why, she started to shake as the breeze was getting more cold. So Yi Jeong noticed this and walked behind her. Feeling two arms around her, she realized he was hugging her. A red blush appeare on her face as the two stood there without saying anything. She was shock by this but stood there without moving, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae..." her voice expressed awe.

The Casanova didn't move a single bit, feeling the her body against his. "Ga Eul..." he waited a moment before turning her around, facing him and just a few inches were separating them. "I didn't brought you here for nothing" he gave a little explanation.

"Come on, we still have a whole night" he said and slowly grabbed her hand and began to walk.

After some minutes of walking, Yi Jeong stopped in front of a fancy restaurant. Ga Eul's mouth dropped open when she saw inside the glass all the food that the people were eating. Delicious, she thought. The Casanova smiled by seeing her hungry face and licking her lips. Her stomach at that same time growled while she rubbed it embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go eat" he took her by the hand and led her inside the huge place.

A young men well-dressed greeted them "Sir So Yi Jeong, we have been waiting for you" the men politely said and smile. Then, he took them to the restaurant booth where they could be alone with nobody around them. Ga Eul would just look to everyone's plate and licking more her lips while getting to their table.

The employee pointed at them the table. So Yi Jeong, like a gentlemen, pulled her chair so she could sit in. She bowed and blush before doing so. Then, he sat down in the other side of the table.

"I will have the honor to be serving you for tonight" the men said and gave them the menu so they could choose what they were going to eat. Every food was exotic and she would get impressed of how even a simple dessert could cost more than ten paychecks of her job.

The two decided and handled the menus to the employee. He left after that, leaving the two alone now.

"I don't how I will pay for all of this, but I will find a way to return it to you" she said a little embarrassed.

"Ga Eul, this is a date and I invited. You don't need pay me anything back" he smiled and caressed her hand that was placed on the table. She blushed by this but smirked.

"Thanks" she bowed like always, but he loved that from her, being thankful for everything. Not like all the previous girls he went to a date, trying to get him to buy her more and more without caring.

"Can I ask you something?" he wanted to start a conversation with her.

She said yes with her head and waited for his question.

"What you thought about me when you first met me?" this question struck her. She knew exactly what she thought at the moment and how she felt, but she wasn't prepared to tell him all of this.

"Beautiful smile and obnoxious personality" she only said lowering her head but her eyes were fixed on him still. Feeling embarrassed by telling this to him, even if it wasn't all she felt but more, giving him a little resume wasn't that bad.

"Really?" he sounded happy about this and she nodded, still not wanting to look at him. Noticing this he knew how to get her better. Slowly with one of his finger, he touched ther chin and raised her head "Want to know what I thought about you?" he smiled and she slowly nodded.

"I saw an indefenseless girl..." he paused to search through words, and she was clearly offended. "A beautiful indefenseless girl" he cleared out and she gave small smile by hearing the word 'beautiful'. "A girl with a big heart and a gorgeous smile that captivated my attention" he was letting all flood normally, and her face seem impressed by his words, blushing uncontrollably.

Ga Eul was definitely feeling special with his delicate words. She never imagined he could be this sincere to her. It felt like a dream, and she pinched herself just in case. She wanted to lower her head so she could handle it a little better but his hand was still there, touching her chin, now caressing her cheeks.

So Yi Jeong felt nervous but smiled when he sensed the heat on her cheeks. He never wanted this to end, this was just perfect and loving for him, but all of a sudden the men came with the food and they began to eat. Ga Eul would delightfully look at it before eating taking big pieces of fine meat to her mouth. The Casanova would laugh at this and she would feel embarrassed by this, but he would do the same to make her feel better. So Yi Jeong not to laugh when having the food at his mouth but couldn't as Ga Eul was laughing so much about this. Sometimes they would pick up each others food to eat and to taste it but their hand would slap at the other when intending to do it again.

Then, after getting tired of this he would imitate the sound of a plane while giving her a bit of what he was eating into her mouth. Ga Eul would laugh at this and tried not to show and drop the food from her mouth. The country bumpkin would do the same but would sometimes failed as she purposedly hit different parts around his mouth, So Yi Jeong would closed his eyes when this happened, trying not to laugh but the sound of her voice doing so made it impossible.

After all that talking and laughing, they decided it was best to go as they were full. So Yi Jeong all the time grabbed her hand and she was feeling now comfortable with it.

Leaving the place, she was about to walk to the dirextion where the cabins were but Yi Jeong stopped her. "There's something else I want to show you" he said and pulled her again to the other direction. Again, she was confused by what could it be as it was getting late and everything was closing now.

Walking for like five minutes, he stopped at the entrance of what seemed a park. Chu Ga Eul stood beside him while he glanced to the entrance and sighed before continuining walking.

This was the time now, he thought. The moment he has been waiting for. He was starting feel nervous as never before because he knew this was going to be a huge step in his love life.

Walking through the park, the country bumpkin could see that they were getting to what seem a garden full of flowers of all types. Impressed she was by all this nature's beauty.

Standing in the center of the garden, he turned to see face to face at the girl who fall for. Chu Ga Eul was just amaze and confused at the same time, but she didn't spoke.

"Ga Eul..." he called for her attention, and she slowly looked at him in the eyes. "Can I ask you something?" he held both of her hand on his. She nodded.

"Did you liked come to a new place where you haven't seen before?" he was referring to their trip to New Caledonia. Again, she nodded very happy.

"Did you liked having dinner and nice conversation with me?" he asked getting a lit bit more nervous. She said yes with her head.

"Then I guess is fair to finish step number three now" he walked away from her to a tree near them and grabbed a bouquet of roses that were hidden. He slowly walked towards her again, and a music started to play. It was indeed Ji Hoo, playing his violin from a fair distance. Ga Eul's hands swiftly covered her mouth, realizing what did he meant by that. She remembered telling them how she wanted to be asked out to be someone's girlfriend. It was all planned and now she realized his reasons of bringing her here. All of this was just because of her, no one else.

"Ga Eul, there's an important question I need to do" he stood in front of her with the bouquet of flowers in front of him.

"I have never done this question before so I hope this can make it special for you and me" he held her right hand and lean more close to her.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he handed her now the roses and she was speechless. She looked into his eyes and was blushing like never before while he kept smiling at her, waiting for her answer.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae..." she struggled to speak as she was terribly nervous. "I would like to be your girlfriend" she said and gave a huge smile to him.

After her answer, he knew this was it. Now that he had her approval, he could finally do something he was dying for a lot of time ago.

Slowly, he leaned more close to her, grabbing her by her hip with one hand and the other touching sweetly her neck. Reaching almost to her lips, she closed her eyes to feel this moment. His lips touched hers, meeting for the first time. The taste of her lips was unique, like no other. At that exact same moment, fireworks appeared in the sky, and he pressed his lips more into hers and she did the same, not wanting to separate. Caressing the back of her neck he was while she moved hers to touch his face.

After a long seconds, he separated from her lips but they were still inches apart. "I love you, Ga Eul" he said and kissed her again, his arms going around her hip.

Then, she pulled him apart again. "I love you too, So Yi Jeong sunbae" she smiled to him and he kissed her on the forehead.

Without the couple noticing, the other F4 were taking pictures of this moment and smiling, proud of the now ex Casanova. Geum Jan Di stood there, beside them too. Even when she didn't smiled that much, she was happy for them and deep inside she enjoyed this moment.

Their friend clapped and screamed, and this made the couple looked to their direction. Both of then smiled but Ga Eul then buried her head on his chest, abashed that they saw everything. So Yi Jeong smiled by this and hugged her more while looking proudly to his friends.

The fireworks kept going on as they stood there, feeling each other's body, not wanting it to end. This was now a huge step for them, and a big decision they made. This night Ga Eul had her first kiss, losing her lips virginity. This night the Casanova had officially a girlfriend, his first girlfriend and only one he wanted. From now on he was decided to show her all his love that he has for her. The country bumpkin couldn't feel more happy as she knew she had make a wise decision by giving to him her first kiss and at the same time the opportunity to love and become a couple. It couldn't get better than that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I made my effort now please leave review!**

**So what do thought about this long chapter?**

**And everything Yi Jeong did for her?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there!**

**Here's a new chapter. After my inspiration went on a little vacation, it safely returned back from his trip and with new and wonderful ideas lol. I want to give special thanks to those who have stay loyal to my story and has left reviews. Thank you so much :)**

**Chapter 13, here you have it. Enjoy!**

* * *

After a long night of surprises and friends celebrating a new relationship, everyone was going to sleep. Nobody mind walking again to the cabins as it was just minutes from there. The couple's friends walked ahead of them as they glanced to the starry sky above them, pointing and naming each one of them for fun.

So Yi Jeong would hold her hand and looked at his F4 friends acting like child's as they run through all the streets and jump over anything they could. Ga Eul would stare at them too but was feeling still shy for what happened minutes ago. Talking was not included in their walk as they both were nervous for the step they had already made. The ex Casanova was feeling great, giving big sighs of happiness as everything went like he expected.

The country bumpkin knew after she said yes that he planned all of this just yesterday when she was still at the hospital. He talked with Gu Jun Pyo so they could take off in his private jet to New Caledonia, he asked Ji Hoo to play the violin while he asked her the question and Woo Bin was in charge of the flowers. The park that he proposed her to be his girlfriend was packed with lots of flowers in one section, and it was not because it was decorated before like that, So Yi Jeong ordered to put those flowers there trying to make it extra special.

Suddenly, the F4 stopped and Jan Di too. They waited for the couple and each one of them had a smirk on their face. Ga Eul and the ex Casanova felt confused by this but just kept staring at them.

Woo Bin out of nowhere pulled Ga Eul by one of her arms and Ji Hoo did the same with the other while Gu Jun Pyo pushed her from behind. "We need to talk with her" the Don Juan said and leave with her to a place far from the potter.

"I guess its you and me now" Geum Jan Di said while punching her other hand. So Yi Jeong's eyes grew wide, scare of what could happen now.

"So, why didn't you told me it wasn't just a date?" she asked still doing the same action with her hands while coming close to him. Bumping into some bench, he fall sitting on it and giving her a nervous smile.

"Because it was a surprise" he almost made it sound like it was a question. Feeling this terrified of her was normal but now that he was with her best friend she could be more than that, a monster with big claws.

"So Yi Jeong..." she sat beside him on the bench "...let me explain you something" she patted the potter's shoulder very hard.

"Now every warning that I gave to you changes" she wickedly smiled to him and he just closed his eyes to not see what could happen to him.

"Now that you're the boyfriend of Ga Eul, everything will be quite different" she sounded very calm but her face still look like a mad person.

"What will be different?"he was scared to find out the answer. She just laughed and looked at him like everything they talked about was a joke. Geum Jan Di, with her hand, told him to come close to her as she wanted to say something in his ear. Slowly, he did. Murmuring to him what was different now and what could happen to him. The ex Casanova' face seemed terrified each time she talked more into his ear. Quickly, his hands covered his crotch and his mouth hung opened, shock.

After the commoner told everything she needed to say, she leaned back to the bench and glanced to her front, looking proud of her words.

* * *

The F4 ran fast pulling Ga Eul too, and she was getting tired of running at their pace. It was obvious by their face that they were just doing it for fun. Finally, they all stopped as they saw how she was breathless. Bending to the front, she searched for air and the guys would just laugh about this while looking at her.

"Why you make me run like that?" Ga Eul said between deep breaths, touching her chest.

They looked to one another smirking and then they all glanced at her, crossing their arms. "We just wanted to give you something" Ji Hoo said to her.

"Why couldn't you just give it to me back there?" she asked, now taking a straight position.

"We can't give you this in front of So Yi Jeong" the leader of the group said with a smile on his face, waving in front of her a small pack decorated in pink. Chu Ga Eul slowly grabbed it and before opening it she shaked it and put her ear over the gift, trying to discover what was it.

"Come on, open it" the Don Juan told her.

Slowly, she untied the little knot and opened the box. One of her hands came up to her mouth, trying not to laugh while the other still hold the box with the item.

"Why this?" she said and grabbed it with her hand. Swinging it side by side, the boys got a little nervous.

"Careful with that" Gu Jun Pyo aware her and the three of them gave a few steps back.

"Why you give me this as a gift?" she didn't know why the guys wanted her to carry something that was dangerous in a way.

Ji Hoo immediately took it from his hands before someone got hurt, as Woo Bin placed his arm around her shoulder and the others would just smile. "I think you were expecting us to give you the talk about how you need to treat our friend, So Yi Jeong" he glanced at her and she was confused even more now.

"Well, that's not the case here. Is all the way around" the Don Juan said and smirked at her. The violinist and the leader did the same. "Everytime you feel angry or that he needs to learn a lesson, here's your solution" he pointed at the taser Ji Hoo was still holding, and the guys laughed about this.

"I don't think I can use it" she said and shook her head.

"Believe me, you will" he told her and grabbed the taser from his friend and gave it to her.

The F4 would never let anyone do anything to his friend, but this case was different. It was a girl who has become So Yi Jeong's girlfriend. A girl who they have been little by little growing close to. It was just a joke when they gave it to her the present, but they knew she would sometime need it for anything that could happen to her no matter in what place. Even when the ex Casanova along with the F4 would be there to protect her, they wanted to give her an extra protection just in case. Like the time the Bang brothers kidnapped her, even when it was their slip up, any day could happen again, just this time they were more prepared and attentive for any occasion.

After Woo Bin told that last sentence to her, she kept quiet not wanting to discuss the situation anymore as she was very tired about all the busy but funny day.

"One more thing" the Don Juan stopped her before continuing walking, the other two didnt notice this and kept walking. "Take care of So Yi Jeong. He's a great friend and I know he will be a good companion too" he placed his hand around her shoulder while saying this, looking at her very sweetly. "And Ga Eul..." she waited for him to speak "...everytime you need me I will be there for you, even if it means to kick my own friend in the butt" he smiled, patted her shoulder and continue walking.

The country bumpkin stood behind for a moment, memorizing every single word he said. She could not believe he could be this sweet with her. Being use to a cold side of him was usual, but now that she was getting to know him better she could see he had a big heart even more bigger than hers.

* * *

The F4 and Chu Ga Eul reunited with the other two, and could see by the look of the potter's face that Geum Jan Di certainly gave him the talk, the deathly one.

"Is getting very cold and dark, we should get to the cabins now" Ji Hoo said and everyone nodded in agreement.

The Don Juan and the violinist raced to the cabins while the two couples were still walking slowly. Gu Jun Pyo and Jan Di miraculously talked about their personal life but from time to time an offended scream came out of each ones mouth, this could never be missed.

"Chu Ga Eul" he called her for attention and she looked up to his eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he was referring to their relationship and she knew it. Giving him a nod, he sighed still frustrated.

"What's the matter?" she asked and glanced at him with a preoccupied face.

"All my life...I have been a Casanova, playing around with girls" he sighed and continued "I don't want to be that guy now that I am with you" he let go of her hand as he was dissapointed of himself. "I'm scared to hurt you" his eyes looked to the sky searching for some comfort.

Ga Eul grabbed his hand tightly and this made him look at her "You won't, I know that" she reassured to him and let him know she trusted him. A small smile came across his face as memories flood back of his first love and how he let her down, losing his chance of love the first time. Now that he took the second chance, he was afraid he could somehow hurt her or lose her for his actions or words.

Finally they arrived to the cabins and everyone went to their own. Only So Yi Jeong accompany his girlfriend to her's. Before opening her door, she noticed he was still there, behind her. Turning around, she saw the potter with a small smile. "Good night, Ga Eul" he placed his hands inside his pockets and waited for her to get in, but she just hugged him and he was surprised by this.

"Good night, Oppa" after saying this with a big smile, she let him go and turned to open the door. When she was finally inside the cabin, he smiled and stood there for a second thinking this was the best and wisest decision he ever made; have her by his side.

* * *

The country bumpkin couldn't find sleep, her mind was entertained on the past events during that day. Everything went perfect and she still could not believe that tonight she became more close to him. Lots of thoughts came into her mind of how would it be since from now on, a little scare she was too, she couldn't deny it. Never having a boyfriend have its cons as she didn't have any experience of how to treat or speak to him now. Although, she remembered how he mentioned he never had a girlfriend before when he asked her the question to be his girlfriend. That being told made her realize he was new to this too, and it made her feel better.

Although, she wondered if he ever loved before. The ex Casanova was pretty sure a player all his life, but in some point he needed to love someone. The country bumpkin's thought searched for an answer but it seem vain as he never spoke about this subject of his life. Either way, she didn't wanted to find out. Knowing he had to love someone before made her a little insecure of herself as she wondered what that girl had and what she had now to offer So Yi Jeong. Shaking her head, she stopped comparing herself to someone who she didn't even know if it existed.

Even when she tried her best not to think anymore of those thoughts, she couldn't sleep. The night was going to be long as she moved to one side and then to the other trying to find a comfort zone, and just when it was about five in the morning, she miraculously did.

* * *

"GIRLS!" a male voice called at the two commoners. "WAKE UP!" he was now knocking on the door hard and lots of times.

Geum Jan Di growled of anger as she slowly opened her eyes. Chu Ga Eul was still deep in her sleep. The commoner who was now awake, stood up and went to open the door.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" it sounded like Woo Bin's voice.

"Yah! LEAVE US ALONE!" she screamed and opened the door swiftly and very hard.

She rubbed her eyes one more time and searched for the one who interrupted her sleep, but nobody stood at the entrance. Then, a sudden groan she heard and she looked to the floor. The Don Juan was knocked out on the floor.

"This is what happens when you wake me up" she told him, not feeling the compassion to help him or look if he was okay.

Standing up slowly, he looked at her still rubbing his temples "Aish! You really act like a low commoner"

Jan Di got offended by this and took her attack position. Woo Bin glanced at what she was doing and laughed. "Get out off the way" he gave her a slight push and entered to their cabin. "That may work with Gu Jun Pyo, but not with me" he turned his head and blinked at her before walking to their bedroom.

Geum Jan Di opened her mouth in disbelief and went towards him, furious. The Don Juan stood in front of Ga Eul's bed and shook her legs, trying to wake her up.

"What did you just said?" an angry girl said from behind and hopped on his back. Woo Bin was surprised by this and try to take her off his back but he couldn't. Jan Di started to rub his head with her fist while her other hand was around his neck, choking him a little.

"Yah! Get off of me,commoner!" he said and try to walk to find something that could help him get her off, but she was cutting his breath circulation.

"Say sorry for what you said" she held his forehead and warned him.

"Never" he try to grab her hands but she would slap his.

"Oh! Then that's going to be the case" she started to pull by his hair and he screamed in pain.

All of this was happening while Ga Eul was still asleep, her ears apparently were blocking any sound from coming in and waking her up.

The Don Juan slowly and without noticing walked towards the bed of Geum Jan Di. He bumped into it and the two fell over it. Trying to escape from her claws he couldn't as his back was facing her. She sat over him and started to jump while his face was facing the bed. Then, she started to throw punches at his back and he screamed more.

"Yah! Stop" Woo Bin tried to say while laying upside down and Jan Di on his back.

"Apologize!" she grabbed him by his hair. He just hum no and kept pulling him and punching him until someone else entered.

"Yah! What's happening here?" a confused Gu Jun Pyo yelled and asked them.

Quickly, Jan Di hopped off his back and let him go, giving him a last kick. Woo Bin then hide behind the leader "Protect me, she was torturing me" he pointed and blame like a child to the commoner.

"Yah! He started it" she said like a kid and crossed her arms.

"I don't care who started it. You are grown enough to be acting like this" he scolded the two of them and none dare to speak.

"You two change, we are waiting for you" he pointed towards the two girls and turned to leave. When he was out of there, a chuckle came out of his mouth as he started to laugh for what he saw.

After he was out, Woo Bin glanced at the girl and show his tongue, making fun of her of how Gu Jun Pyo scolded her.

"You..." she tried to curse at him while taking a pillow and throwing it at him, but he left running the scene before getting hit again.

* * *

The day had a perfect weather to be outside and at the beach, but the guys decided it was best to do another fun activity; horseback riding.

Everyone gathered at the beach where people were waiting for them with the horses. The excitement could be seen in one girl but the other was just still thinking of sleep. A loud yawn came out of her mouth while someone gave them instructions of how to ride them without getting the horses nervous. Ji Hoo noticed this and came close to her "Didn't have a good night sleep?" he asked while still glancing to the others. She shook her head and hold another yawn with her hand.

"How much did you slept?" he asked a bit worried.

The country bumpkin with her hand showed him how much.

"Just 3 hours?" now he was looking at her with a surprised expression while she nodded giving other yawn.

After that, the instructor asked them if they understood and everyone nodded. He then told them to choose a horse and began to ride them. Before So Yi Jeong could hop on one of them, Ji Hoo hold his shoulder and stopped him. This made the potter turned and look at his friend.

"Ga Eul hasn't sleep correctly. You better watch her" he said with a serious face and tone. The potter nodded and his friend left after saying this.

He looked for his girlfriend and saw she was yawning before hopping on a brown horse. Running a bit, he helped her get on it, grabbing her hips and pushing her. After she sat on it, a blush came out of her cheeks as she looked at him. The potter smirked and went to hop in too with her, sitting behind her.

"What are you doing?" Ga Eul asked with her voice sounding nervous by his close proximity.

"Didn't sleep well last night, huh" he ignored her question and told her what came into his ears.

"I am fine" she lied, trying to convince herself she could pull this day off even if she was tired.

"Liar" he knew she wasn't fine as he could see how weak she was to even hop in the horse.

"I'm going to be okay" she tried to assure him so he could get on his own horse.

"As long as I'm with you" he corrected her and stood there, looking at her face from behind while she just kept quiet, blushing.

After this, everyone was prepared to go and ride beside the shore. So Yi Jeong touched Ga Eul's hands who were holding the rope and her cheeks were turning more red now.

The ride begin and the two were very close to each other as they share a same horse, a same seat. The potter didn't want her to ride alone after what Ji Hoo told her. He didn't want to risk having Ga Eul all weak by herself riding on the animal and that something could happen to her. Being there to protect her was all he wanted, be safe and sound.

It was beautiful to see the sun rise slowly to the sky as it was still hiding on the horizon. The sound of the waves was something to contemplate with one's ear. Little shadows of animals could be seen from far jumping out of the sea, taking the opportunity of the peace they could have for an hours before the boats could be sense in their space.

Everyone was having a great moment as the horse kept a calm pace and they could take a laugh with each other. Ga Eul would laugh time by time, but sometimes she would just close her eyes for a moment, getting her sleep back, but when that happened So Yi Jeong would shake her a bit and she would opened her eyes widely, trying to stay awake.

The hours went by fast and no one seem to get tired, of course, only the country bumpkin. Knowing she needed to sleep, So Yi Jeong let his friends know he was going with Chu Ga Eul. All four of them nodded and looked at them getting away.

The ex Casanova slowly hopped off the horse and told Ga Eul to be careful as she try to get off the animal too. When So Yi Jeong noticed the weakness in her legs, before she could touch ground, he took her into his arms. Impressed by this, she mildly blushed.

"Its okay. I will take you to bed" he told her what he was going to do as he knew she was feeling nervous for the action he did. Slowly and yawning, she placed her head on his chest as she was getting once again sleepy.

Carefully, he took her to the cabin and put her on the bed. He took off her boots and covered her with some sheets. The country bumpkin was fast in her sleep and she smiled, knowing she could have a peace and quiet day for her to gain some strength. Rolling to the corner of the bed on her side, she placed her two hands under her head.

So Yi Jeong stood there up, watching how cute she was even in this state. About to leave and grabbing the doorknob, he thought about it. Thinking whether if to stay or leave her alone. Glancing at a small chair by Geum Jan Di's bed, he took it and placed it in front of the side of the bed where she was at. Sitting, he stood there watching her all the time, until he felt sleepy too by seeing her. Never intending to get on the bed beside her, he slept sitting on the chair, head and hands on a small space she left on the corner of her bed. Ga Eul never noticed his presence there, right beside of her as she was deep in her sleep.

The potter knew the day wasn't going to be fun without her. It was more fun to him to just stay there admiring how she sleep than being around with his friends and thinking everytime if she was fine, or if she was already awake. Even if he had a good night sleep he didn't care to spend his day too sleeping if it was with her.

* * *

**So, what do you think about this chapter and how Yi Jeong was being with Ga Eul?**

**What about the poor Woo Bin? Lol**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of dramas will be seen soon again ;)**

**PD: Since there is already 13 chapters, which one was the most you have liked for now?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter One Four is here lol**

**Sorry I updated now. I was at a party where we dance salsa and bachata, sang in a karaoke, played volleyball at a near court and dressed up with different costumes, me as a lion lol It reminded me to the Wizard of Oz as someone told me I was walking like the lion in the movie haha.**

**Anyways, I updated. That's for sure. As I told before, there is going to be more drama in the story so stay tuned to it. Tomorrow I will start writing the next chapter but I don't think I'm going to update because I think I'm going to the movie theater to watch Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Who has seen it already? Is it good?**

**Also, you can check for any news of this story in my profile. I will be updating it from time to time. I could be giving any little hint for any chapter or what could happened, but that's a maybe ;) lol**

**Okay lol Enjoy!**

* * *

Hours passed by as the young couple sleep in the same position. Even when So Yi Jeong was uncomfortable sitting in the hard wooden chair, he didn't dare to move as he was comfortable being by her side.

A loud yawn came out of his mouth as he stretched his arms and looked to the window the last sun rays saying good bye to the day. Glancing at his girlfriend, he slowly placed his arms and head on the bed again, trying not to wake her up, but it did. Giving little moves while waking, her hand touched hair and it became strange to her as she knew it wasn't from her, it wasn't that long. Slowly and without making a movement she saw the potter right next to her, sitting on the chair and his head beside her stomach. Carefully, she caressed his hair and smiled at this.

Ga Eul could not believe he stood there all day with her. She felt guilty that he couldn't have a good and fun day because of her. It wasn't her fault if he wanted to stay, that's what she thought for one second. Looking at him made her realize he was being attentive and that he really cares for her, thinking no other guy would have done this action for her. Since the first time she met him, even though he was a Casanova, she knew he was always a gentlemen with girls, and even more with her now. Feeling lucky she was as to have met him and have this opportunity of being in a relationship with him. It's almost impossible that two persons could feel attracted instantly for the other, but the case was different when you have found your soulmate. The only one in the world that can turn your life upside down in a matter of seconds and you wouldn't mind about it because your soulmate will always be there for you, even when it was your own mess.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae..."she smoothly said close to his ears and this made him woke up, opening his eyes slowly just to see what to him seem the most beautiful girl in the world. A smile formed on his mouth as he was just admiring her. Ga Eul felt a little heat in her cheeks as they turned red by how he would stare at her.

"Had a nice sleep?" the country bumpkin asked and laugh about how messy his hair was looking now.

"Felt like an angel sleeping on the clouds" he was using his sarcasm and smirked at her.

"Where you here all this time?" she asked referring to since he left her on the bed. So Yi Jeong nodded and touched Ga Eul's head and began to mess her hair too as he could see she was still making fun of his hair.

"Stop" she demanded in middle of giggles trying to get his hand off of her hair.

After he did as she told him, the potter slowly stood up and stretched his body, feeling his back hurting now. He had never slept in a wooden chair like that before and it seem like a torture, but what other choice did he had at the moment?. He was sure he couldn't sleep beside Ga Eul, the ex Casanova has a lot of respect for her and he didn't want to get in even if the country bumpkin gave him permission. He knew what were his weaknesses, and this was definitely one of them, even more being around her.

"I'm going to see what the others are up to" he said and began to walk away towards the door to leave.

"So Yi Jeong..." she called his name as she sat legs crossed on the bed. The potter turned his head to pay attention to what she had to say. "Thanks for your company" she smiled and looked at him with thankful eyes. After he nodded and smirked, he grabbed the doorknob, turned it and left her cabin.

The mind of the commoner couldn't stop thinking even more now of him. Giggles came out of her mouth as she remembered how he previously played with her. That's what she liked most about him, even when he seem like a serious person, he could turned out to be the opposite. Just those who are really close and special to him could see that side, and that only meant the F4 and her, no other girl who he has been with had the honor to see it like Chu Ga Eul.

The trip to New Caledonia turned out amazing. Day one she hadn't like it that much in the beginning, but when the night fall, it was the best day of her life. Now that she thought about it, her mind wondered how will she tell her parents that she has a boyfriend, the first one. Her father and mother were like Jan Di's, interested in the money. She didn't want to give the impression of just looking for his inheritance. Not knowing how her parents will act scared her. A sudden thought of not telling them for now came and she nodded to herself. Maybe this was the best decisiom for now as she would slowly introduce him to them.

Getting up from her bed and stretching, she looked to the window and could clearly see the moon and the stars in the sky. This was her last night here and since she already slept all day, she knew she couldn't sleep anymore. Wondering what other things New Caledonia has at night, she dressed up and decided to go by herself to search part of the island. She knew it was wrong not to tell the others that she was going for a walk, but looking for them would waste the little time she had left before returning to the cabins. Leaving a little note in front of the door, she let them know what she was going to do.

* * *

The paces of her feet were slow as she admire the lights and the joyful people that walked through the streets. People would try to sell her things but she would politely refuse as she wasn't interested. Some others would dance with the sound of the drums accompanying the rhythm of their movements, entertaining the people that passed by, some of them throwing pennies on the ground for them.

Ga Eul would clap her hands excited and watch more of the dances. Laughs were made as the people invited others to join them to dance, some did but some others like the country bumpkin were more comfortable by just watching them. After almost an hour, they closed their street show as they were tired. Even when the commoner wanted to see more, she knew there was more to look at New Caledonia.

Passing through a very dark place, a little girl stood with a little white sheet on the ground with some ornaments and accesories over it. Ga Eul slowly walked in front of her, not noticing what was on the floor. The little girl suddenly grabbed her hand and this made her jump a little scared. Turning to see who it was, the girl smiled at her and pulled her hand down so she could kneel and be at the same height of her.

"I want to give you something" the girl told her and held in her hand something.

"Sorry, I don't have money" it was true as she spend it all throwing it at the dancers.

The girl shook her head, telling her she didn't need to pay anything. After that, she raised her hand and waited for Ga Eul's hands to grab what she wanted to give her. The country bumpkin did it and could see it was two black bracelets, each one with a half of a metal heart-shaped.

"You should give this to the one who you truly love" the girl pointed at one of the bracelets. "The other half is yours. This means eternity love" the child only said as she could see Ga Eul didn't speak that much english, even though she understood what she said.

The commoner felt happy by this sudden gift and thanked the girl for it. She once again returned to her place, waving at her goodbye. Ga Eul waved at her too. Turning around to keep walking, she glanced at the watch and could see it was late. Rushing to get to the cabins, she walked fast almost running.

Getting there in no time made her feel safe as nobody seem to notice her disappearance hours ago. Slowly walking through all the wooden cabins, Woo Bin was watching the night sky giving her the back. Carefully, trying not to screech and get caught, her feets moved slowly.

"I know you are there" he said without even turning his head to see her.

Ga Eul sighed of frustration as she knew he was going to ask her where she was at. She walked to him and stood beside him.

"Why you went alone?" the Don Juan asked and turned to see her face. She was caught, and the question was a _why_ not a _where_.

"I just wanted to explore" she returned him the glare.

"So Yi Jeong has been looking for you worried" he finally said and sigh, demonstrating it was since she left. Ga Eul was about to go and look for him but a hand stopped her.

"Stay here. Let him suffer a little more" he chuckled and glance again to the sky.

Ga Eul didn't know what to say as she was just worried now about the ex Casanova. How would he react when he sees her? That was the question going through her head.

"Ga Eul..." he waited for her to look at him. "... he really cares for you" Woo Bin looked seriously into his eyes.

"Why you say that?" she knew it already but it was strange that her best friend's boyfriend was telling this when he already knew it himself.

"I have never seen that boy like that, not even with..." he paused. He almost screwed up as he knew that subject was off limits.

"With who?" she asked very curious, coming closer to him.

"Nevermind" he said trying to sound careless, as if the subject didn't had much importance.

"No, tell me" she insisted and placed her hand on his arm, almost begging him. It was obvious she wanted to know this information. She was asking herself this and the one who could know it didn't want to tell her.

"Ga Eul!" another male voice appeared, and she turned to see her boyfriend with a preoccupied face.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae" she didn't know what else to say.

Quickly he inspected her face and body and could see she wasn't hurt. "Did something happened to you?" he pressed her cheeks with his hands, looking for any scratch. She shook her head.

He sighed of relief "Where were you?" he sounded like he was scolding her now. But before she could answer, he hugged her "I was worried about you".

The Don Juan watched all of this and smirk. He was saved by the potter's presence.

"I'm fine" she said while he was still embracing her. "I just went for a walk"

Letting her go from his arms he says "Still, don't do that anymore". She looked at his worried eyes and nodded, smiling.

After that, Woo Bin entered to get some sleep before departing tomorrow in the morning. Ga Eul and So Yi Jeong decided to have a nice walk on the beach as they both agreed none of them didn't had a teeny tiny bit of sleep.

* * *

Holding hands they contemplated the stars that shine along with the big moon. Even if it was dark they could still see the way. Not scare of anyone trying to do something bad as the beach was private and no one could enter. They were the only souls there at this time of night.

"What do you think about New Caledonia after this days?" he looked at her while walking.

"It was...good" she lied about it, trying to mess with him

"Only good?" he said a little bit surprised and offended that that was the only word coming out from her mouth.

She nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Good, huh. So, what you liked most?" he was hoping for something more than just one word, maybe a sentence of what she enjoyed the most.

"Hmmm..." she thought about it and devilish smiled to herself. "Definitely when I bumped into that boy at the beach" she tried to act like that was the best thing.

His mouth fell open and stopped walking "What?" he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Containing no longer she laughed looking at him one more time before walking again. His face seem confused, and when she kept on laughing he realized she lied, that she was joking around. Standing still there, he thought of how gullible he could be around her. It wasn't his fault that every time she mentioned a male his alarm system would activate and get jealous about it, not thinking whether it was a joke or not.

"Are you coming or not?" she turned and said to him from a far distance. He nodded and ran to her side.

"So, what do you like most about this days?" it was Ga Eul now who asked with a sweet smile on her face. So Yi Jeong devilish smiled, it was his turn now.

"Hmmm..." he acted like if he was thinking about it "No doubt it was when I put that girl the lotion" the potter said and looked at the country bumpkin without laughing.

Ga Eul nudge him on his arm and looked at him serious and offended. "Ouch, what was that for?" he touched the back of his head awkwardly, trying not to laugh but he did.

Her mouth hang as she saw how he lied to her while he laughed and pointed at her angry but cute face. Suddenly, she lowered in her knees and took some sand in her hand, a evil smile came across her face as he noticed what she was doing.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do" he carefully said while pointing to the sand in her hand with a preoccupied face. Slowly, she nodded and kept smiling. Then, he started to run away as she was trying to throw at him the sand she had. Running seem like nothing to So Yi Jeong as Ga Eul struggle to get close to him.

After a few seconds, the ex Casanova felt like no one was still following him and looked behind. He saw Ga Eul's body on the sand and his face turned very worried.

"Ga Eul!" he screamed while running to her.

When he got there, he fell on his knees and checked what was wrong. He shook her but didn't receive any respond. What he didn't know and not noticed was her hand was still grabbing the sand. Slowly, she peeked from one of her eyes and smiled. Her plan had worked out. Then, she threw the sand at him without any warning. Standing still there on his knees, he was shocked of her cruel and evil plan, but laughed. Throwing his body to the sand, she took this opportunity to take revenge on him for what he said and kept throwing sand at him.

"Stop!" So Yi Jeong demanded while laughing, but she didn't.

"Apologize!" she said while preparing another ball of sand and raising it.

"For what?" he laughed as he knew why.

"For lying to me" she was still holding the sand in her hand.

"What?" he said in a shock tone, smiling. She nodded and closed her eyes waiting for an apology. He then took some sand and throw it at her. Her eyes widen as she saw what he did.

"You lied to me first" he blinked at her but that didn't work out as she kept playing around with the sand and throwing it at him. He did the same. They were playing with it like it was snow, but they didn't care as they were having lots of fun.

After what seem a tireless battle, Ga Eul threw herself to the sand and searched for air. So Yi Jeong did the same by her side. Then at the same time, they both turned to look at each other and giggled together before glancing to the night starry sky.

"Being with you"she suddenly said and he turned to look at her confused. "What I most liked" she cleared out, answering his question after a long time.

"My answer is mutual" he said while one of his arm was under his head, supporting it like a pillow.

Blushing, she just stared at the night sky. They soon began to name each one of them, sometimes they would disagree with the name and changed it to other. Questions of where would they like to travel, what is their favorite color, and all those they asked, getting to know each other more and more.

Undoubtedly for him it was best to be there with her than had spend all his day doing what he always does with his friends, and having fun without her. These little moments were not to be missed but to take as an opportunity to be around with her. Knowing her more made him realize she was very different from any class of woman, her virtues were so pure and sweet that he was surprised with it as he never knew a girl like her.

The hours went flying fast but every minute he enjoyed. It was unbelievable how he could have fun doing such things with her than being around with other girls just drinking and flirting. This brought him more the attention than any other fun.

It was almost four in the morning when Ga Eul fell asleep. The potter slowly closed his eyes too and before entirely going to sleep, he grabbed her hand to secure her by his side.

* * *

At a slow pace someone walked down the beach, apparently looking sor someone. Two bodies saw laying down the sand, together. Running until reaching them, he saw they were not hurt but just sleeping. A smirk came as he slowly took out of his pocket his cellphone.

Pressing number buttons, he dialed someone "I found them" with that said he took the opportunity to take a picture of the couple before waking them up.

The picture could show the two young couple sleeping by their side as if looking to each other. Their fingers from one hand were interwined, not daring to separate. It was funny how the Don Juan had captured two different moments like this. He was sure this wasn't going to be the last one.

Deciding to first wake up his best friend, he shook his arm and poked his cheek. So Yi Jeong began to move, but apparently he was dreaming as he grabbed the Don Juan's arm and pulled him down over his body. Woo Bin frozed by this and didn't move as he wanted to know what the potter was going to do now. Wanting to have a little fun, he began to speak like a girl in his ear.

"It's me, Ga eul" he murmured, trying to sound sexy.

"mmm..." he only groan and said things that couldn't be understood.

"Do you want to kiss me?" he said trying to sound even more sexier than before.

The ex Casanova only nodded slowly and smirked, still living in his dream. Woo Bin kept making kissing sounds in his ear and So Yi Jeong moved his lips, thinking he was indeed kissing her.

"Too bad you don't know how to kiss" he murmured and tried not to laugh as he saw how his friend was into the action by himself.

"You.. wanna see" he replied almost impossible to understand. Then, he suddenly pressed his friend's cheek and was about to really kiss him while Woo Bin was getting terrified of the position he was in now. Before So Yi Jeong could kiss him, he opened his eyes and could see his friend struggling to get his hands off of him. The potter's eyes grew wide as he saw what he was almost about to commit. Shock, he stood there not believing this was real, but seconds later he screamed still holding his cheeks, and Woo Bin screamed too.

Ga Eul's eyes opened and saw what was happening in front of her. Sitting down, she giggled as So Yi Jeong pushed him to get him off of him. The ex Casanova hear her laugh and turned to see her still frightened for what almost happened.

"You know, if you only wanted to be with me to hide your real orientation you could just told me" she joked and placed her hand on her mouth to cover her laughs.

Woo Bin, listening to what she said, laughed and came close to his friend. He placed an arm around his shoulder and glanced at him really close "You see, she understands us. We don't have to hide this" he followed her joke and was about to kiss him in the cheek when So Yi Jeong pushed him aside.

"Aish!" the potter only exclaimed before standing up and leaving the two behind, annoyed. The country bumpkin and the Don Juan high-five each other and laugh about it for a little bit more. After that, they left to meet with the others.

* * *

Standing outside their cabins with a little luggage, everyone waited for the three who still hasn't come back yet. From far away the figure of So Yi Jeong appeared and the two F4 and Geum Jan Di kept their eyes on him until he finally came close to them.

Confused they were as neither Ga Eul or Woo Bin was with him. "Where are the others?" the violinist asked curious.

"They should come soon" he said and went to his cabin to look for his things. That answer didn't satisfy them and waited for the other two to come.

After a couple of seconds, they were in sight and smiling a lot. Ji Hoo was feeling like something went wrong with the three of them, and a little imagination was playing in his mind of something he felt impossible.

"Why aren't you with So Yi Jeong?" Gu Jun Pyo asked and was having the same thoughts of his friend.

Ga Eul looked to them and smiled even more. "She discovered the truth about So Yi Jeong and me, and he got mad" the Don Juan laughed about it but none of them understood. The country bumpkin then explained what happened at the beach and they were all smiling now, relief that it wasn't what they thought it could have been.

"Well, I'm going to get my luggage" Woo Bin announced and left to look for it in So Yi Jeong's cabin as he previously left it there when he saw his friend wasn't there. "So Yi Jeong" he called him with a girl voice and disappeared as he entered to the cabin.

After that, Ga Eul went to look for her stuff that she bought in New Caledonia and the clothes that So Yi Jeong gave her. As everything and everyone was done to go, they left to the private jet of Gu Jun Pyo.

When the six of them where inside, everyone took the seats they previously sat in. So Yi Jeong this time was sitting beside the window, eyes fixed on New Caledonia.

"Are you mad at us?" she decided to ask as she saw how different he was acting.

Turning his head, he gave a small smile "Why would I be mad?"

Shrugging, she didn't know what else to say. "Besides, I'm not the only one who has been hiding their real orientation" with his eyes he pointed to Geum Jan Di and smiled to the country bumpkin. Ga Eul was shocked by his statement that she slightly punched him on his arm.

"She's not my girlfriend" she told him offended, knowing Jan Di was only her best friend.

"You don't have to hide it anymore. We can cover each other" he blinked at her and this made her speechless. It was obvious it was a joke but telling her with a lot of conviction made her think he was serious about what he was talking about. Crossing her arms, she looked to the front, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He began to laugh and this made her turn her head to glance at him very serious. "What's so funny?" she asked a bit angry.

"You look so cute when you're angry" he pinched one of her cheeks and a blush came quickly. Her face softened and tried not to smile for what he , the potter turned to look again at the window, and she just stood there, little by little giving a smirk.

A flight attendant announced they were about to depart and needed everyone with their seat belts on. Ga Eul was about to do it when a hand took it from her and did it. The country bumpkin looked at him surprised while he buckled it up, happy that he was being so attentive even in such little things.

"Thank you" she said and smiled to him.

So Yi Jeong knew she couldn't be for that long mad at him. Giving him the silence treatment was unbearable for her as she knew that was the most she wanted to do. It was like a punishment for herself and not for him. He would smile for this, feeling special in every kind of way. No girl would even think about not talking to him, but Ga Eul did, and at the same time she couldn't even if she wanted. That was what he loved about her, she wasn't like the other girls who try to be all up on him even when he could be mean to them. The country bumpkin was a one-of-a-kind girl as he could feel at any moment the desesperation of not having her by his side.

Now that they were returning to South Korea everything was going to be different, but in a good way. Being positive about this relationship was all it mattered to him and could only think of. The optimism he was feeling no one could take it down, that's how he felt. This time love was sure for him to beat the obstacles that could get in the way.

* * *

**So, what do you think about this chapter?**

**Is Ga eul going to give So Yi Jeong the bracelet?**

**What about Woo Bin and what he almost spilled out about the potter?**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Leave a review and thanks for reading!**

**PD: Also, I finally finished watching To the beautiful you (Hana Kimi) Korean version (very good drama)**

**What drama do you recommend?**

**I think I will start watching Fated to love you. The trailer seems interesting!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go!**

**Remember to go to my profile to see if I have updated the news of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Taking off in the morning at 10 a.m. made them get to Seoul at 6 p.m. since the flight time was of almost ten hours and comparing the time differences, New Caledonia was two hours above Seoul.

The day was already getting dark as they arrived to the airport. A lot has changed when they all remembered being here before the trip, seeing how So Yi Jeong each time got more nervous.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di had the same type of love/hate relationship although the leader hasn't directly asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend, thinking it was best to just act like it and when both feel comfortable with each other, no one had to ask anything. That was him, his pride would sometimes get the best of him.

After getting out of the private jet, everyone was feeling energetic since they couldn't do much being inside a tiny space having to sit all the time. Woo Bin was ready to have some fun and he comment it to the other guys. It has being a long time since they haven't gone out together to a party or a club. Even though the ex Casanova and the boy with curly hair declined his offer since they wanted to spend what they had left with the girls. At first, the Don Juan was happy about his best friends finding love, but now he could see it wasn't all stupendous as he felt their friends were now shackled to those girls.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable with Woo Bin's mood, Geum Jan Di suggested they should all go and have some fun for themselves. Gu Jun Pyo looked at her offended.

"Yah! So you don't want us to be with you girls" he declared very angry at her.

"Is not that" she crossed her arms and looked at him mad. "We just want to have some time alone too" she glanced at Chu Ga Eul who was nodding, agreeing to what she was saying.

"Why you need some time alone? Are you going to see someone else, that's why?" he tried not to sound jealous but he couldn't hide it. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo smiled while So Yi Jeong kept a serious gaze, thinking he was maybe right.

"We just want to get home, talk with our family and have a nice sleep" the country bumpkin answered him as she knew if Jan Di did, they would never get to an agreement.

"Okay, but we will make sure you get to your home" Gu Jun Pyo said to them with an authority voice. With that, he grabbed the commoner's arm and pulled her away. The violinist and the Don Juan chuckled a bit and went to look for their cars.

"Let's get you home" the ex Casanova announced and smiled to her while he showed her the keys and walked away. Ga Eul at that moment thought of how lucky she was to have him as her boyfriend and not someone like Gu Jun Pyo. Love can be sometimes weird, and Jan Di definitely saw something in him that she couldn't. His personality was very difficult to understand for her.

Entering now to his Lotus Elise, he buckled her up and started the engine, leaving now the airport and his friends behind.

The ride was quiet as none of them spoke. She was tired of the long flight they took and just wanted to spend the rest of the day with her parents in her cozy home. Having the energy that the F4 has was impossible, they were used to this lifestyle but not her.

Even when the bed she was sleeping at in these days was comfortable, no bed could compare to hers. Desiring to get to the apartment and throw herself to it was the only thing she could think of as a little yawn came out of her mouth. So Yi Jeong noticed and looked for a second to her before returning his sight to the road. He smiled at this, thinking that every time she yawn she looked cute. Now this was a wonderful thing of being in love, that no matter what, not even if her hair was a mess or that something embarrassing could happen to her, everything was always going to be beautiful.

Finally being at the front of the building where she lives, Ga Eul was about to opened the door when she turned her head to glance at So Yi Jeong. "Thanks" she once again was thankful for everything he did for her. He smiled and grabbed her hand "It was a pleasure".

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know, I guess there's a thing called 'school'" he said with a serious tone but when he finished the sentences he looked at her and smirked. She knew then he was using his sarcasm and she stuck out her tongue to him.

Thereafter she opened the door and got off, but before closing it he spoke "Are you sure?" he asked a bit worried.

"Of what?" she asked confused of his question.

"That I go and hang out with them?" he was like asking for permission. He was preoccupied that she could get mad at him for partying with his friends. The Casanova days were over and he felt like he wanted to respect her and leave those activities behind, but his friends were there to insist him.

Ga Eul happily nodded, not feeling insecure of what he could do there. She trusted him, knowing he cares for her and that he didn't asked her to be his girlfriend for no reason. The potter has been demonstrating well enough that he isn't like that anymore, a player.

Waving goodbye at the potter, she walked to enter to the building while So Yi Jeong was still there, watching she got safely inside.

* * *

The night was still young for the four boys who slowly entered to a private club. All woman would stop to admire them and try to get their attention, hoping for an invitation to their private table. Each person would back off or get out of the way so they could walk. The entire place was filled as they immediately knew the F4 was going to be there, wishing to even have a glance at them closely.

Annoyingly they were all used to this kind of attention. It was something the boys couldn't stop as they were the most famous, richest and handsome guys in the country. Having them in a place was an honor, an everyone was always making sure they felt comfortable.

After they all sat, Woo Bin was looking at two young and very skinny girls. Waving at him, he invited them to sat beside him and the leader. The girls slowly walked sideways the table to get to him, having to pass in front of the potter. So Yi Jeong lowered his head as they passed, not wanting to even take a glimpse of their bodies. Ji Hoo noticed this and smiled sweetly, knowing his friend was respecting his girlfriend.

When the girls sat beside the Don Juan, it was obvious Gu Jun Pyo was annoyed by their presence as one of the female tried to caressed his arm and he boldly pushed her hand away.

"Sorry, my man here is in his period" he said as a joke and the girls giggled about it while the boy with curly hair sighed very mad.

The violinist would stare at the two boys who in numerous occasions rejected the beautiful girls who would invite them to dance. A smile would come across his face as he saw how little by little their friends were earning maturity and responsibility in love. Woo Bin was just another case, love wasn't near to knock on his door. It seem like no female could achieve to bring his attention and make his heart beats go fast. The Don Juan made it clear that all woman had its different personality, but no one had the one he was looking for. He always thought the girl was never born or maybe it was somewhere out there in other country. The personality he wanted in a girl was never to be mentioned as he felt that that could ruin everything, that his friends would begin with the search, and he just wanted her to come at the right time without any rush.

After sighing, bored that they weren't doing something, the violinist invited the two of them, excluding Woo Bin, to dance. He told them it didn't have to be obligately be with a girl, he just wanted to let go all his energy that was left for today.

With that, they went to the dance floor and jumped to the rhythm of the song, making weird movements as they remembered how they used to have this fun a lot of time ago. They would played songs like the macarena to the gangnam style. The club was totally different from the others by that, but they didn't care as they would dance to all of them and laughed when they didn't know what move was next.

It was definitely a great idea of Ji Hoo to come and dance their hearts out without caring what the other people could say. Gu Jun Pyo would really take a good and long laugh as he glance at his potter friend trying to bust a move and do a little of breakdance. The violinist would pull the ex Casanova's leg around, trying to make it seem like So Yi Jeong was doing a windmill. After spinning him around, the potter would stood up and laughed with both of them, trying to catch their breaths. They didn't know they could have this much fun after a few years.

Thereafter, they returned to the table and Woo Bin could see that they were all sweat but smiling. "What did I missed?" he looked at them with curious glare.

Each one of them looked at each other and laughed, not giving the Don Juan an answer.

* * *

While the boys were having fun, kilometres away there was a girl who was having a dinner night with her parents at her cozy home. Ga Eul enjoyed this moment as it was a long time ago since she didn't eat in family with them. Having to get out of her job late and sometimes spending it with Geum Jan Di doing any assingment for school in her home made it impossible to get there at time for dinner. This time, as she didn't have to work nor do anything else, she even offered herself to make her parents the dinner.

Lots of questions were to be asked at the table after eating entirely. Questions of the trip were made and each time she answered, a smile of happiness came across her parent's mouth, knowing her daughter deserved a vacation from all of her hard work. The only thing that bothered Chu Ga Eul was the lie she had to hold of how it was a student vacation, a school trip. A little mad she was at her boyfriend for lying to her parents, but it was best this way as she knew her parents could freak out if they knew her daughter was with the most famous Casanova in an island, with their imagination taking them more away that she really did with him.

After enjoying a good conversation with her parents, she decided to go first to sleep. Finally after taking a shower, she put on her pajama and went to bed, sighing and thinking in her beloved one.

A sudden vibration came from her cellphone and she grabbed to see who sent her a message.

**Good night, country bumpkin. Hope in my dreams you appear.**

It was from So Yi Jeong. Her smile grew wide and her cheeks were feeling warm as she looked at the message lots of times, not believing he text her. That meant he really was thinking of her right now, and she couldn't feel more happier than now. Holding tight in her hands the phone, she decided to reply back.

**Good night, Casanova. See you tomorrow!**

Ga Eul thought about pushing the button as she felt unsure of what she typed. Changing words was an option but she didn't knew what else to say or what to change in the sentence. Having a hard time, she accidentally pushed the button and sent it. Feeling embarrassed she covered her face with a pillow, trying to convince herself that it was fine. Then, a sudden vibration she felt again. It was So Yi Jeong, and he really replied back quickly.

**Can't wait!**

Feeling happy again, she squealed a little and closed her phone. Looking to the ceiling, she kept imagining how was going to be tomorrow at school. Thoughts of everyone bullying her came into her mind. How would she deal with that and even more when all girls would get mad at her for being So Yi Jeong's girlfriend?. Shaking her head she tried to be positive, reminding herself that her boyfriend was going to be there for her to help her.

After a little of optimistic thoughts, she yawned and slowly and without noticing closed her eyes, expecting a new day to arrive.

* * *

Right when the moon and the stars hide, it was the turn of the sun to come out and work for the day.

Not everyone was excited to wake up in the morning; school or work was their daily and boring routine. Just Chu Ga Eul was happy for this day to start as she woke up very early to dress up and eat breakfast in no time. Her father insisted on taking her to school but she politely refused as she agreed with her best friend to walk to the school together. Rapidly, she opened the door and closed it behind her. The parents were surprised by her mood but quickly forgot about it when they needed to prepare for work.

Waiting patiently for her friend, she stood in the corner of the street where Geum Jan Di lives. Looking at her watch she could see there was lots of time left for them to get to school in time.

Finally, her best friend came and greet her. Both of them were wearing a happy mood today as they enrgetically walked to Shinhwa school. They talked about the trip and her parent's conversations last night. It seem everything went perfect for her too.

Taking a glance at the big buildings from far away now, they exhaled deeply, knowing this could mean the beginning of bullying, again. Decided, they advanced to enter and looked to everywhere, careful of everyone who stepped in their way while walking to get inside the building.

Surprisingly, the F4 was standing outside like if they were waiting for someone. Both commoners looked at each other with curious eyes and walked to their direction. So Yi Jeong noticed and smiled, the other F4 did the same. The two girls slowly approached to them "What are you doing here outside?" Chu Ga Eul asked as she climbed up the stairs with Geum Jan Di by her side.

"We were waiting for you, come on" Gu Jun Pyo said and grabbed the hand of Jan Di and pulled her inside the school.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo followed them behind while So Yi Jeong stood there, looking sweetly at his girlfriend "Come on" he raised his hand waiting for her hand to join his. She slowly did and blushed. It was weird to hold hands with him at school, where everyone thought the ex Casanova disliked her.

After entering, everyone stood frozen as they watch how the two couples were holding hands. Girls kept murmuring very jealous of how two poor girls had the audacity to win their hearts. Every student of Shinhwa followed them behind expecting they were just about to play a trick on the girls. The F4 and both commoners kept walking until they reached the lunch room, where most of the students were having a chat.

Gu Jun Pyo looked at the room for a second and then made the bell sound. Everyone glance quickly at his direction since they all knew he was the only one who could make announcements.

"The F4!" lots of them screamed ad they gathered up in front of them. The two girls stood behind, not wanting to be exposed being beside them.

"I have to make an announcement" he looked at them very serious. "From now on, Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul are not be messing with" he raised his voice so everyone paid attention. Both girls were now shock to hear their names and what he just said.

"Chu Ga Eul is So Yi Jeong's girlfriend, and Jan Di mine" the country bumpkin's best friend' mouth hung opened as she could not believe what he just said. Never remembering him asking her to be his girlfriend. This was just unfair for her, she never had the choice to choose but to be surprised by her relationship status.

"If anyone messes with them, they mess with the F4" after that being told he walked away from there and grabbed again Jan Di' s hand. Lots of girls were now angry by his warning and even some of them cry because they lost their opportunity.

Ga Eul could not believe that the F4 were just waiting for them to come to school so they could make such announcement to everyone. The good part about it is that no one was going to bully her again, but she didn't know how would she would handle the fury of the girls who hated her now more.

Leaning back to the wall, she kept thinking of how she imagined everything was going to be like. She thought So Yi Jeong would beg her to hide their relationship for now, thinking he was not ready to tell the world he was dating a commoner. Wrong she was, first day and he proudly hold her hand walking through the corridors.

A sudden hand touched hers and she looked up to see her boyfriend. He was smiling to her, but faded away when he saw her preoccupied face "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I thought you wanted to keep this as a secret" she said in a low voice.

"When I told you that?" he had a point there, never giving her the thought of imagining such thing. He held her hand more tightly and moved to her front.

"I just thought you wouldn't like to be seen with me" her eyes seem a bit sad as she told him those words looking to the floor.

"Why would I be embarrassed to tell everyone what a beautiful girlfriend I have" with his index finger he slowly pushed her head up, and he came close to her face. "I am happy with who you are" he kissed her forehead and smiled at her. This made her smirk and feel better.

Suddenly, the bell rang and she looked to her watch. "I must get to class" she was about to walk away when he stopped her.

"Let me accompany you" he smiled and took her hand. A slight pink blush she let out as he walked her to her class. Everyone who stood at the corridors looked at them impressed. Weeks before he had given her a red card and now they were a couple. How did it happened? that was the question everyone was asking, but nobody knew the story behind it, not even what Nam-Kyu did to her.

Already in front of the door of her class, she stood there with him. Saying goodbye to him, he smiled while watching her walk to her seat. Then, he dissapeared from there.

The teacher wasn't there still and everyone kept looking at Ga Eul without saying something. The room was filled of silence as they all tried to examine what brought So Yi Jeong's attention of the country bumpkin. Some girls quickly sat by her side and putted their hands over hers like if they knew her for a long time. They started to talk about the F4 and plead her to take them on a date with the ones who were still single, or if she could take them to the private lounge. Everyone was requesting her now for favors, arguing with others of who met Ga Eul first.

Boldly, she gave a little scream and everyone looked at her scared. After that, she felt embarrassed because of her reaction. It wasn't her fault as everyone was talking to her at the same time, and trying to befriend her now. She knew this was all out of pure interest on the F4 and she didn't like that neither having all the attention on her. Understanding now how was the daily life of the four of them, she thought this was going to be hell as no one seem to leave her alone now.

After one hour of suffering in a class filled with people who wouldn't let her have a quiet second alone, she finally made it alive out of there. Her eyes searched through the corridors as she was going upstairs to leave the book she used in the class. Getting there, she saw Yong Sook from the distance. Intrigued she was to greet him but something was telling her not to go as she wasn't supposed to be prepared to even talk to him after what he did. A face all sad she saw and this made her more curious. Closing her locker, she took some steps in his direction but was stopped by someone. Turning around she saw the one and only ex Casanova.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae" she said surprised by how he suddenly appeared.

"I came here for you. Remember we have next class together" he was referring to physical education. He smiled and waited for her to walk downstairs with him, not noticing what she was almost about to do or who she was looking at.

Following him beside, she turn to take a glimpse at Yong Sook one more time before losing sight of him. Her mind wondered why he was wearing that face. Another question popped out of her head, why was he still at Shinhwa school?. After all he did, he still had the guts to go to the same school of her. Impressed she was too that the F4 apparently didn't do something to him, but she felt relief. She knew he was a good person with a big heart, he was only influenced by someone bad.

Soon, Ga Eul and So Yi Jeong changed clothes to a sporty ones. The teacher announced that soccer was today's sport to play. Everyone complained about this since they didn't like any sport that had to be played outside in the field. Giving one last warning, everyone walked outside.

"This is going to be fun" Woo Bin putted his arms around the couple's shoulders and smiled.

After everyone gathered up in the center of the field, the teacher began to tell the rules. After that, he decided to choose two students so they could pick their teammates. Obviously Woo Bin and So Yi Jeong were the ones who were going to pick.

Tossing a penny in the air, the teacher catch it and Woo Bin was the first one to choose. Looking at his friend he saw how he only glanced at his girlfriend. Then, an evil smile came across his face.

"Chu Ga Eul" the Don Juan called her name as he chose her. His best friend quickly turned his head to look at him in disbelief. Shrugging, he wickedly smirked. The only reason why he did this was to mess with the potter. He knew he was going to choose her first but he wanted to crush that decision.

Punching his friend on his arm, So Yi Jeong began to choose as he looked at Woo Bin with a serious gaze. The Don Juan would tell something in the ear of the country bumpkin and this would make her laugh and stare at her now jealous boyfriend.

Having the teams complete, the teacher told them he had toss again a penny to know who was going to start the game. Woo Bin once again won and it was his team who was going to begin kicking the ball.

The Don Juan gathered up his team in a circle and told them what they had to do. After that, Woo Bin stood in the middle of the field waiting for the sound of the whistle.

The game soon begin and So Yi Jeong was trying to steal the ball while the Don Juan smoothly kicked it to another player at the corner. Chu Ga Eul tried to ran fast near the goal. The player kicked it and passed it to her. Slowly, she began to move it and nobody dared to take it away from her, not even the goalkeeper tried to stop her.

Watching this, So Yi Jeong ran fast to her as no one in his team was going to do something, but before he could get to her, she kicked it and it was a goal. The potter stood there, shocked that she made the first point.

Then, the ex Casanova went to the goalkeeper and told him he could block her too, but obviously without hurting her. Nodding, he did as he was told.

Ga Eul began kicking the ball and a student took it. Moving it slowly, as she didn't know how to handle the ball, another student from the contrary team steal it from her and passed it to So Yi Jeong. Woo Bin kept following him trying to take it away. When doing a couple of passes, the ex Casanova could smell a goal as he kicked it, but the goalkeeper blocked it. Mad, he ran to the other direction as the student threw the ball, a student from Woo Bin's team hit it with his head and landed right in front of Don Juan's feet. Passing very easily through lots of students, he kicked it but the goalkeeper blocked it.

Then, the teacher whistled and everyone stopped playing. He announced that since the class was only of one hour, they were just going to play for 20 minutes or until someone won two goals out of three.

Each student nodded and he once again whistled so the game could continue.

The goalkeeper kicked the ball real hard and So Yi Jeong was now in control of the ball. He passed it to a student who was a professional playing this game while he got close to the goal. With his hand he signaled the boy to pass it to him and when he did so, the potter quickly kicked it and the goalkeeper didn't have time to catch it. It was a point for So Yi Jeong's team.

After that, Woo Bin needed to make a plan to win. He gathered them all around and a great idea occured to him. "Okay,listen everyone. We need to win this and I know how" he smirked and glanced at each one of them until his eyes stopped in Ga Eul. Her eyes grew wide as she knew she definitely was involved in this one. "All you need to do is to pass Ga Eul the ball, you understand?" he said and yelled the last part of the sentence. Everyone nodded and said yes loudly.

Finally,the whistle let them know the game was on. So Yi Jeong was handling the ball when Woo Bin steal it from him. Swiftly, he passed it to Chu Ga Eul. At that moment no one dared to get near her and this was getting the potter frustrated. Running towards her she tried to move the ball to the goal. So Yi Jeong came behind her "Hello there" he smiled and ran to her front.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" he smiled even more while trying to kick the ball. Surprisingly it was getting hard for him. Then, after a couple of tries, he kicked once more and she let out a scream of pain as he thought he kicked her. A worried face he had as he stood there frozen for a bit. Then, out of nowhere she smirked and kept on running with the ball. The potter was shocked by this, he once again was caught in her trick.

Moving fast, she passed it to Woo Bin who with a lot of difficulty dodge the students who try to steal it. Knowing he wasn't going to make a goal, he passed it to Ga Eul who was much closer and the goalkeeper, seeing this unexpected move, ran quickly towards her, but before that, she kicked it and made another point.

So Yi Jeong stood there, speechless. His girlfriend, with the help of his evil best friend, won this game to him.

Woo Bin quickly ran towards Ga Eul screaming in victory and lift her up, running around in circles still carrying her. She laughed and smiled to the Don Juan while he jumped in excitement. Putting her down, he high-five her and then they looked at the ex Casanova who was sitting on the ground, looking at them with a small smile on his face, still not believing what she did.

Sticking her tongue out from far, he looked at her in disbelief and stood up from the ground. Giving a little smirk, he began to run towards her and she knew this didn't meant he was going to congratulate her but to do something to her. Running for her life and entering the school now since the class ended, she tried to get away from him as he was getting close to her. Entering to the court really fast, she saw the sign of the women's bathroom and she knew she could be safe if she entered there.

When she did entered to the bathroom, she leaned to the front, searching for air as she thought he wasn't going to have the guts to enter.

"Ga Eul" he called her from outside. "If you don't come out now, I will come for you" he said while he inhaled and exhaled for air.

After a few short seconds, she never came out. The warning was made as he swiftly entered, but before he could have a chance to search entirely the space, she began to throw at him water with her hands from the washbashin.

Having his eyes closed for this, he turned and looked for a washbashin near him. He started to do the same thing to her while both laughed about it. Then, So Yi Jeong got close to her and stopped her putting his arms around her and still laughing of how wet they were.

"Stop" he demanded and she just smiled to him. "Let's declare peace" he said while still holding her. Slowly, she nodded and he let her go.

Looking at themselves, they laughed once again. "I think we don't need to take a shower anymore" she jokingly said.

"Come on, we really need it" he messed with her hair and put his arm around her shoulder, leaving the bathroom.

* * *

After a funny hour of playing soccer and winning to her invincible boyfriend, she was feeling joyful for all of it. After taking a shower, So Yi Jeong let her know he was going to class first as she was still dressing up. She was fine with it as she knew he didn't have to be with her all the time.

After getting all done, she left to her next class, only to find the teacher wasn't coming as she left a note in the door. Sighing of frustration, the country bumpkin didn't know what to do since the F4 was at class.

A sudden realization came into her mind that Geum Jan Di was surely training at the pool. She decided it was best to be that hour with her best friend than being pursued by girls who wanted to get close to her now-friends, the F4.

Walking to exit the building, she forgot to place her sports clothing in her locker. Going upstairs she did so, but when she turned around, a sad Yong Sook was opening up his locker. From the distance, she saw how sadder he looked.

Fighting against her will, she didn't know what to do. Something was telling her to go talk with him, but another part of her was trying to remind her what he did. Finally, her conscience made a decision.

Walking insecurely, she stood in front of Yong Sook, his back was facing her as he was still looking inside his locker. Coughing a bit, this made him turned to see who it was. A shock face he was wearing "Chu Ga Eul" her name was the only words that came out of his mouth, but then his gaze calmed down while staring at her.

After a few awkward seconds, she glanced down to his hand who was holding a bag. Looking inside she could see the books from school. "What are you doing?" she asked him, referring to the bag he was holding.

"You don't know?" he said in a low voice, almost about to laugh in disbelief. "They kicked me out" he said in a sad tone.

"What, why?" she said becoming a little mad.

"You know why" his eyes seem hurt when he told her this, remembering what he did to her.

Then, she patted his shoulder "You're not leaving, I will make sure of that" with that said she walked away a bit angry.

Ga Eul knew what she was going to do next. Very decided she was at this point. Yong Sook helped her before now it was her time to return the favor.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this chapter?**

**What do you think os going to happen next?**

**Leave your reviews of what you thought :)**

**I know is a little late to say this but since I wrote about soccer, I wanted to congratulate all those German fans for winning the Cup. As for Argentina, no se preocupen! Vendrán próximos en los que podrán cantar victoria, de eso estoy segura. Los felicito por el gran esfuerzo que su equipo hizo para llegar a la final.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I just want to say: Cookiebee you literally got me laughing for a good couple of minutes :)**

* * *

At a blistering pace she was getting near to the destination where in an hour four young man will appear to give her an explanation. A student girl who guarded the door to the entry of the F4's private lounge didn't dare to tell Chu Ga Eul a word as she already knew the country bumpkin had the permission to enter whenever she wanted.

Entering, her serious gaze searched through all the room to see if there could be the presence of someone unexpected, and indeed there was. One of them was sitting at the corner of the room playing videogames entertained pressing hard the buttons of the console. His tongue hung out by how attentive he was to the game. From the distance she could see he was playing a car racing game, and a few seconds later he lost, remaining second place. Grunting, he threw the game console to the floor and turned off the television. Standing up, when he immediately turned he saw Ga Eul at the entrance.

A curious glare he had as for what was her purpose of being there since her boyfriend wasn't in the room. Going to the small kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of wine and drink directly from it while still glancing to the country bumpkin.

"What do you want?" his question always seemed rude as he didn't know the word 'polite' existed in his vocabulary.

She slowly got close to the counter of the kitchen and sat on a large chair. Fingers were fidgeting as she was a little nervous now that she witnessed the sudden change of mood of the leader after losing the game. Looking for the right words to say, she finally stared at his eyes a little afraid.

"You can't kick out Yong Sook from school" she blurted out. Uh oh! Those weren't the right words to say, she thought. Even when she felt a little embarrased of how she suddenly requested for such a thing that seem crazy, she was decided that that was what she wanted.

"Are you crazy!" he chuckled as he thought it was just a joke, but after looking straight into her serious eyes he noticed she wasn't joking around. "Wh..what!" he gulped more wine and wiped out with his arm the liquid that stood around his mouth.

"I just don't think is fair" she complained and her hand gave a slight punch to the counter so he could see she was more than serious, a little angry was the mood she was carrying now.

"Fair, after all he did to you?" Gu Jun Pyo could not believe she was indeed defending the guy who previously kidnapped her and almost got her killed by his fault. Having a screw loose was all left for him to think about her.

"You see..." intertwining her hands she began to feel nervous of the confession she didn't make back at the hospital "...he let me go at the end" she looked at him in the eyes for some expression and could see he was getting confused.

"Before you guys came, I convinced him to untie me as he was getting against what Nam-Kyu was doing" she explained more clearly and his face changed, understanding now what was the reason for her anger of throwing him out of Shinhwa school.

"Okay, but you don't know if he's going to do it again" Gu Jun Pyo was feeling unsure about this as he didn't trust that guy after what he almost did to his best friend's girlfriend. Even before that he sensed he couldn't trust him, but maybe that was because of his jealousy towards him being so close to Geum Jan Di.

"I know he won't. I can tell" with a confident tone she said while looking at him with her hands pleading for her request to be accepted.

"Aish! Alright" he finally said after fighting against the sad puppy eyes Ga Eul was giving him. Gu Jun Pyo knew he was only doing this because he trusted her word, not Yong Sook. It was becoming unbearable to say no to a girl like her and he hated it.

After that, she stood up jumping and clapping very happy. Running around the counter she hugged him and thanked him while he wore an annoying face trying to get her off of him.

Before she could leave the room, something else came into her mind and turned with a preoccupied face to look at Gu Jun Pyo. "One more thing" her finger raised right in front of her face when she mentioned 'one'. He stood there without saying something, waiting for her to keep talking.

"Please, don't tell So Yi Jeong" she begged him and he was now completely confused by this other petition of her.

"Why?" he didn't understand why she wanted to hide this from him. Although, in some moment he was going to know the truth even if his best friend didn't told him. Yong Sook would be present at school and in any time the potter will see him.

"I just don't want him to get mad. I want to tell him myself what happened" she looked to the floor a little ashamed she was planning to hide this from him for a little time, but she thought it was the right thing to do as he wouldn't understand if she told him immediately now.

Before Gu Jun Pyo could respond to her request, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo entered to the lounge with a happy face.

They were suddenly surprised by the visit of the country bumpkin there. Sitting on a white couch, they glanced at each other like if they were telepathically talking and then both of them looked at Ga Eul.

"Even though So Yi Jeong isn't here, I am happy you are because we have something to tell you" he said with a big smile on his face. Getting up from the couch, he went to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. "You know, So Yi Jeong's birthday is coming soon" he talked in a mysterious tone as he slowly made her walk to the couch.

"We were thinking on keeping it at a low profile, but you know we aren't like that. We are the F4" he smirked at this and pushed her down to the sofa, sitting right beside of her. "So, we were thinking on throwing him a big surprise party" the Don Juan finally said and looked at her very excited, trying to read by her face if she was going to like it.

Chu Ga Eul felt a little uncomfortable by the idea of having to be around of lots of rich people and not to mention the Shinhwa students, that was more than enough. Her eyes seemed lost in space as he told her his idea. Even though she wasn't going to like the atmosphere of the party, it was a great opportunity for her to collaborate on something it was going to bring him joy.

Woo Bin slowly waved his hand in front of her face as she was still lost in her thoughts. Ga Eul woke up from her trance and smiled when she looked at him, giving him a thumbs up approving it. Giving a clap, the Don Juan was feeling happy to count on the country bumpkin too. It was definitely going to be exhilarating having the company of the F4 and the ex Casanova's girlfriend for this grand event. They never done this before and the idea came out quickly to his mind and felt like he needed to do it. So Yi Jeong never made one again since he was twelve years old. He began to not care about that as his parents started to have problems by that age of him.

"Although I don't know what to buy for him as a present" Woo Bin's finger touched his chin as he tried to think about something that could be precious and valuable for So Yi Jeong, but he still didn't know as they had everything they wanted. That was the con of being rich, you never know what could impress the other without that person already having it.

Then, Ga Eul thought he was right, she needed to give him a gift, but what could it be?. She was poor and almost everything that could brought his attention was expensive. Sadly, she realized she may not have a special gift for him as she was scared of him despising her present.

Thinking and meditating about it was really going to be hard. It needed to come from her heart, where is more valuable than all the money in the world.

"I already know what I will be giving him" Ji Hoo said sounding relief that he didn't have to worry about that. It was so obvious of him having already the present, he was more thoughtful in this kind of situation. The violinist knew even single details that they didn't know about themselves. Wishing to have his talent for being so attentive, she tried to think like him but nothing still came to her mind.

Standing up then, she bowed and told them she was leaving as the country bumpkin needed to consider what he would like. Giving her the last updates of what they were going to do, she left the lounge to seek for Geum Jan Di at the pool.

A lot of thoughts were running through her mind at the moment she was walking towards the exit of the building; So Yi Jeong's birthday present, the secret Gu Jun Pyo was holding for her, talking with Yong Sook without the potter knowing. Everything was making her feel guilty of having the potter's friend involved in this situation, but she knew she was going to soon tell him, that was for sure.

Shaking thoughts away, she headed for the pool. Geum Jan Di was there, training again and again, not taking a moment to rest. Ga Eul sat down by a near couch and looked at her friend do what was she best at, swimming.

The water seem desirable to her eyes and skin as she leaned to touch it, wanting to get in it. Sitting down in the concrete she kept doing circles with her finger around the water. Inside those circles she imagined So Yi Jeong's face smiling at her, but in a matter of second his face changed to an angry one. Shaking her head and closing her eyes didn't work to disappear the image as he was still there, now furious. Feeling nervous and starting to believe he was there, she shook the water with her hand and it finally went away. Conscience was really getting to work as she was feeling the guiltyness over her shoulders, being with her all the time judging her.

Suddenly, when she stared back at the water just to see it was a hallucination, Jan Di's head got out of the water and scared her. Touching her chest, trying to regain calmness in her heart, her best friend glanced at her and laughed for what she unpurposedly did.

"Aish! Don't do that again" the country bumpkin said a little annoyed while she stood up and looked down to her friend. Jan Di just kept laughing about it and began to swim again.

Chu Ga Eul was feeling a little irritated and she knew it wasn't her best friend's fault. Deciding it was best to go, she headed to the school again. It was soon-to-be lunch and she was feeling relief she could see the potter. Having no one to talk to was boring, and even when a dozen of girls followed her around, she felt alone.

Waiting at the lunch room for Geum Jan Di and her boyfriend, she kept on thinking whether to talk with So Yi Jeong about what she requested to Gu Jun Pyo and why she did it. That thought couldn't leave her alone. The potter needed to know the reason why, maybe that way he won't be so mad at Yong Sook if she tells him what he did back then.

Tapping her fingers on the table and her hand supporting her head, she stared at a pair of shoes who stood now in front of her. Slowly, she raised her face to see who was the one standing in front of her.

"Why is such a beautiful lady alone?" the one and only ex Casanova asked her and this made her blush. He kept standing even when Ga Eul invited him to sat beside her.

"Why don't we go to the lounge and eat there" he proposed with a smile on his face while waiting for Ga Eul's hand to meet his, but it never came as she lowered her head disappointed. Then, So Yi Jeong sat down at the other side of the table and looked at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Or maybe we can stay here" changing his proposition to an unusual one wasn't easy for him as he never eated in the lunch room with all students looking at him, but the sudden change of face of Ga Eul made him happy and that's what really counts to him.

"Really?" she asked a bit surprised and he quickly nodded.

Then, she took out her big food bowls and placed it on the table. So Yi Jeong curiously tried to look what was inside but she would just slap his hand. Before opening it, she glanced to her surroundings and saw that everyone, even the kitchen cooker, was looking at them. She knew at that moment that they couldn't eat in peace while having those eyes fixed over them.

"Thinking about it, maybe we should go eat at the lounge" she laughed nervously and her boyfriend was now confused again by this sudden change of thought. Putting the bowls back in the backpack, she swiftly took So Yi Jeong's arm and pulled him out of there.

Even when he still didn't know what was going on, he kept quiet and studied Ga Eul's expression really close. After they got to the private lounge, So Yi Jeong took this chance to ask her why she acted that way.

"I just don't know how you can handle all that staring" she said while sighing frustrated that even in lunch she wasn't going to be left alone. The potter chuckled at this and started messing with her hair,

"What?" she crossed her arms and looked at him trying not to smile.

"You're going to have to get used to it, don't you think?" he came close to her, inches away from her lips. Those words were very true and she liked it how he said it. It showed how he believed they were going to be together and have to get use to the different lifestyles of both of them. It was so sweet and a relief to hear from his mouth that he thought this love was going to last. His eyes were sparkling as he got more close to her, closing space between them. Ga Eul's lips were ready again for a second kiss.

"Aish! Would you stop it!" Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di entered the lounge and they clearly interrupted the couple's moment as they only stood there, still looking at each other very close before he smiled and turn to see the other couple.

"Would you stop saying I am your girlfriend!" she yelled at him and slightly punched him on the arm.

"Would you stop acting like if you don't want to he with me" he yelled even more louder to her and she got offended. Swiftly, she grabbed his right ear and pulled it.

"Why are you yelling at me?" she screamed in his ear. "Am I yelling to you? NO" she raised more and more her voice. Gu Jun Pyo felt like his ear was about to bleed from all that high-pitched voice.

"No, please, let me go" he begged with his hands to her while she pulled his ear even more. "I'm sorry, please" he said almost sounding like he was about to cry. He kneeled and plead her for mercy.

"That's what I thought" letting him go, she sat on the sofa and crossed her arms, annoyed. Ga Eul and So Yi Jeong just kept looking at the funny scenery that was developing in front of them.

"Yah! I just took it easy on you" Gu Jun Pyo tried to excuse himself and got up from the floor. He pointed towards her frustrated for what she did.

Turning her head she glance at him with a mad look "Oh! Let's see about that" like a ninja, she jumped over the sofa to him and positioned herself to fight.

"You don't scare me" he said in a faltering voice while he stepped back away from her. Bumping into a lamp, he fell to the ground very scared of her who was now approaching slowly to him.

"Say it one more time" she raised her fist and waited for his answer.

Suddenly, he threw himself at her feet "Please, don't do anything to me" he begged her.

Putting her hands on her hip, she looked down at him and smirked "Why I shouldn't do anything to you?" she asked trying to get him to respond correctly to her question.

"Because... because you're scary" he finally said and hold her legs for pardon.

"That's a good boy" she patted his head and smiled. After this, he slowly looked up to see a not-so-mad Geum Jan Di and felt relief everything was over.

Chu Ga Eul and So Yi Jeong were now laughing at his reaction and how he terribly humiliated himself in front of them. Although it was cute in a weird way to see how a repugnant and cold-blooded person was melting the ice in his heart and demonstrating love in a different but sweet way.

Looking at the table, the country bumpkin putted her backpack on the table and unzip it to get the food bowls. A delicious aroma could be smell and everyone's nose came close to the table, even Gu Jun Pyo.

After opening it up and serving each one of them, they all delightfully enjoyed the cooking and didn't speak as they were swiftly putting in their mouth more food.

"Smells delicious" Woo Bin entered with Ji Hoo by his side and followed the smell. Ga Eul quickly let them taste too her food and joined the others at the table.

"This is so...delicious. Who cooked this?" Gu Jun Pyo asked with food still in his mouth and Jan Di nudge him, reminding him to have manners.

"I did it" the commoner proudly said and smiled to them, very happy that everyone was appreciating her cooking.

"This sounds like the perfect wife" Woo Bin nudge So Yi Jeong and he blushed by his comment. Ga Eul did so too as she never thought of how would it feel to get marry with the famous potter. Nobody spoke after what the Don Juan boldly said, everyone just kept looking at Ga Eul and then So Yi Jeong all the time, thinking the same as the country bumpkin, _how would it be if they marry?._

"Can you make more of this?" once again Gu Jun Pyo talked with his mouth open but this time he really desired to eat more of the food she cooked.

Unfortunately, she couldn't as they were at school and there was no kitchen to cook for them, and even if it did, she wouldn't feel comfortable.

Since the leader eated all his food, he cautiously glanced at Woo Bin's plate and slowly moved his hand to its direction, trying to get his food. When he was just mere inches away, a sudden knife was placed between the index and the middle finger of Gu Jun Pyo. Screaming like a girl he couldn't believe his friend was overreacting for just a simple food, a simple food that he wanted.

"Don't. touch. it " the Don Juan warned him. How could Jun Pyo dare to touch or even imagined taking away the food of a professional and well-trained karate boy!.

"Aish! Keep your food, who said I wanted it!" he lied and got mad by not achieving his goal. Crossing his arms, he kept on staring at the delicious food everyone was still enjoying little by little. Then, he looked with the corner of his eyes to Geum Jan Di's plate. This was a risk he was willing to take even if it cost him his life. Swiftly and without hesitating, he took the commoner's food and tried to eat it as fast as he could before she could take it away from him.

"GIVE ME IT" she yelled at him and pulled the plate, but he kept on pulling back. Doing this from one side to another, Jan Di let it go and Jun Pyo didn't expected this. The food went all to his shirt and he stood there, froze. Screaming at her was going to make the things worse as she could make him suffer. Then, he just lamented how the food was wasted. Ji Hoo, after seeing the tantrum his friend was having,he decided to give his plate to him and without hesitating he took it and started eating it, not caring anymore for his dirty shirt.

Ga Eul, Woo Bin and So Yi Jeong laughed about this as Jan Di was still giving the boy with curly hair a lecture of manners.

* * *

The late classes were the same old same, just something had changed. It occured during the second period of the afternoon. Chu Ga Eul was going to take her english class. All sat, she immediately glanced at the boy who entered to the classroom. It was Yong Sook. What was he doing there was the question the country bumpkin was asking herself.

The teacher noticed the presence of the student and announced to the class that he was going now to take it with them at this hour. Then, the teacher pointed to a seat where he would be sitting for the rest of the school year. It was behind Chu Ga Eul.

Before Yong Sook entered, everyone was fighting to sit behind her, trying to get close to the now one of the two popular girls in the school. Since no one got into an agreement, the teacher thought it would be best if no one seated there. Now he was the one who got the lucky seat.

The tension grew more and more each time a minute passed by and Ga Eul felt like someone was watching her, and indeed she was as he couldn't concentrate in the class but to just admire what he had in front of him, not daring to talk to her for fear.

It was incredibly funny how two people, who the past affected them, could be seated almost together. Even when she was still mad at him for what he did, she felt relief seeing him there, not kicked out of the school, but this was going to be even more difficult for her to tell So Yi Jeong. Keeping her mouth shut about having him in the same class was a wise decision as she knew they wouldn't talk or even have eye contact with each other, or that's what she tried to do.

The class was dismissed and she hurriedly put her notebook and pencil in the backpack so she could get out of there soon and without having to look at him. Finally, she did so and sighed relief for that.

Third period and she was free to go then. One more class and it was all for today.

The bell rang and everybody rapidly ran off the building to their luxurious automobiles. Chu Ga Eul was now alone, walking alone as Gu Jun Pyo offered Jan Di a ride to her home and she wasn't present so he could invite her too. Exiting Shinhwa, a Lotus Elise came in sight and stood beside the sidewalk.

The country bumpkin could see it was her boyfriend as he smiled and tell her to come in. Nodding, she happily hopped on and he drive away. Her home was not so close but not too far either, and she looked to the road to see where he was going. Turning around the corner of a street, her eyes seem confused by this as he was not driving in the direction towards her home no longer. Looking at him for an answer, he stared at the road "We are just going to make a stop in a place" he said and smirked.

Wondering where could it be, she glare to the streets and some of them seem familiar. When they passed by the porridge shop, she knew then where he was taking her.

* * *

Getting out of the car, she looked confused at So Yi Jeong while he grabbed her hand and took her inside the place. Turning on the lights, she saw a huge vase on the table and her eyes grew wide as she glanced to look at more pieces of his fine art.

Admiring each one of them, he smirked while he stood behind her, telling the stories of how he made it. Grabbing her hand once again, he made her look to the big one of all of them. "This one is for an auction I am having" he slowly said close to her ear while he stood behind her.

Slowly, she touched it and walked around to see it from different angles. "I wanted to know what you think about it" he wanted her opinion on his art and she was very thankful for it as she still couldn't believe he made it. Of course, he was the best potter in the country and maybe of the world.

After a couple of seconds she looked at him with sparkling eyes "I love it" she said truthfully and smiled to him.

After that, he sighed of relief as he knew he could present now the vase in the auction. Ga Eul's opinion was very important to him and he knew if she liked it, everyone was going to love it.

"I wish I could do this" she said with a hopeful tone while he looked at her with a sweet smile.

Grabbing a wheel and a bit of molding clay, he searched for two aprons in a near closet. Then, he placed the wheel on the floor and the molding clay over the wheel. Putting his apron he told Ga Eul to help him tie it, and he did the same with her.

"What are we going to do?" she didn't want to believe he was about to mold clay with her.

"You said you wished you could do this" he sat and grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Let's begin with it" he smiled at her as she was feeling nervous of how her own boyfriend was about to teach her to mold clay. The pottery lessons begin and she tried to do as she was told. So Yi Jeong would tell her she was putting to much pressure and would grab her hands and show her how to with his own. Her cheeks would turn pink as how close he was to her and how lots of times he touched her hands.

After a long hour, she finally did the form correctly. Ga Eul didn't know this could be so hard as she spend just an hour trying to give the form to it. Tired she was but So Yi Jeong insisted on finishing it. The potter would never get exhausted or impatient about how she did it so many tines wrong, this was his passion and putting it together with love, it could give him all the patience in the world.

Having her hands full of clay and So Yi Jeong explaining a technique to her, she took this opportunity to touch his cheek and get clay all over it. He stared at her with his mouth hung open, not believing she just did that. After that, the country bumpkin knew what he was going to do as he took some clay on his finger.

Running to the other side of the table, the ex Casanova warned her to come over before it got worse, but she just stuck out her tongue and laughed about the clay he still had on his cheek. The war was on as he ran around the table trying to capture her. The laughs of the commoner would make her go slower and So Yi Jeong took advantage of it. Grabbing her with one of his arm around her stomach, he tried to look at her face from behind and swiftly touched her nose with the clay.

Laughing harder now, she took the clay that was left around the wheel and threw it at him and he started to do the same. Then, tickling her, she sat down and try to breath when he stopped.

After inhaling and exhaling, she looked at him with loveable eyes. He did the same. Ga Eul leaned close to him and her hand went to touch his face, playing with the clay he had over. He closed his eyes as she kept touching his face, examining every single detail of his features. Gently, she began to caress his face without her even noticing and this made him open his eyes again and look at her with desire. Slowly, he began to pull her more close to him and she let him. Her hands were going down to his neck and the other was touching his right cheek. Approaching to her, he looked at her lips one last time before touching them with his. Kissing her smoothly, his hand met the back of her neck and the other to the left side of her head.

This one was again different, it had a little more passion in it even though he didn't dare to move his lips to get a little adventure. He just stood there, enjoying the gently and sweet touch of her lips.

Slowly, they pulled apart and looked to each other's eyes. A smile came across his face as her hands were still around his neck. A blush came in sight on her cheek as she was feeling very nervous right now, but still, she enjoyed this moment.

"I should take you home now" he finally announced as he was feeling his hormones were getting crazy inside him and stood up quickly. Awkwardly, she looked at him and nodded without saying anything.

Helping her take off her apron, he washed her face and she did the same to him. Purposedly she would rub the soap hard on his face and he would just throw her water everytime she did this.

After a great day, it was finally coming to an end as he drove her back to her home. Parked in front of the building where she lives, Ga Eul said goodbye to So Yi Jeong but he just grabbed her hand and looked directly into her eyes with a smirk on his face. She waited for him to talk.

"Promise me you will always be by my side" he said and waited for her answer, holding more tightly her hand.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae" she paused and gave a sincere smile to him before continuing "I promise I will be by your side forever" she glanced at him one last time before getting off the car. Waving goodbye to him, she entered to her apartment before he left, as always making sure she got safe inside.

Her promising made him feel more secure of himself, knowing for sure she was the right girl for him. The girl who he wanted to live for the rest of his life, he didn't wanted to miss this opportunity again, this time he was opening the gates of love for her.

* * *

After she entered her bedroom, she replayed the kiss over and over again. This was her second time and once again with So Yi Jeong. What she was thinking of? The ex Casanova was surely to be the only one to kiss her forever as she felt that promise was very real and that nobody could destroy it.

Having spend time with her boyfriend at his pottery shop, she thought now what could be the perfect present for him. He was going to get really surprised when he sees what she was planning to do. Now, the only thing left was to keep trying her best and making the best of her efforts to learn the techniques of the pottery. She needed someone to teach her, and this time it couldn't be So Yi Jeong as it needed to be a surprise for him.

* * *

What do you think about this chapter?

What did you liked most?

What do you think is going to happen next?

Please, leave a review. Idon't know when I will update again since I will be very busy this end of July and now on August. Leave your reviews so I can see your support for this story. Wish me the best so I can update soon :)

Also, I started watching Fated to love you. First episode and had me laughing so hard the entire episode lol I strongly recommend it ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay. I need to say some things!**

**First, I forced myself to write this chapter because I was free today, but there was not so mich inspiration. Do you know that I freakin' wrote like 5 long paragraphs and erased them to start all over because I didnt like it?. I have never done that before and I did it with this chapter a lot so you can see how frustrated I was lol**

**Second, this is the reason why this chapter can be boring.**

**Third, I hope you still enjoy even a single tiny sentence.**

**Fourth,this is the second longest chapter I have made and I am even impressed myself. I didnt expected to be this long. Anyways, is boring.**

**Remember, I dont want to rush the story. For those who are waiting for the drama to already kick in, you need to wait patiently.**

**Chapter will be edited later for any errors. Sorry if you encounter many of them. I will check it later since I am tired and its two in the morning.**

**Enjoy if you can!**

* * *

"My name is Eun Jae, and I will be teaching you how to mold clay" a young women stood in front of a class with fourteen pairs of eyes listening to her introduction, and one of those eyes were from Ga Eul.

The teacher seem sweet and friendly for how she spoke to the students. She would try to remember each name of them and would make jokes from now and then. Great sympathy she demonstrated as a virtue. Ga Eul would look at her with admiration as she was beautiful, loveable and funny. For one moment she wanted to have a personality like her, free to express herself like the teacher was doing with strangers.

The country bumpkin was so thankful she found someone like her. Correction, she was thankful with Song Woo Bin for finding her this place. The Don Juan recently helped her to find a place like this where she would feel comfortable, be close to her home and of a not-so-high payment. It was incredible how he could easily find anything he wanted in just a matter of seconds. Ga Eul would sometimes wonder with who he had connections as to how quickly he could get information.

Not only did he find her this place but he gentlemanly brought her here after school. Telling him her plan was undoubtedly helpful for her and she knew she could count on him anytime she needed the Don Juan. The only problem was So Yi Jeong, he was feeling uncomfortable of how the two of them were getting all suspicious and how she managed to go with Woo Bin instead of him, trying not to get jealous but he couldn't stop that feeling.

Suddenly, she shook her head and began to once again pay attention to what Eun Jae was saying to the class. Notes were taken on a small notebook to remember the names of the stuff she had to use to mold clay, and a little history of how it begin. Then, the teacher finally began giving to every student what they needed for their first class. She strictly told them that now that they knew what they were going to need, she wanted them to bring their own stuff for the second class.

Having everything and everyone prepared to begin with the lessons, Eun Jae sat down and gave them a little demonstration of what they were going to do with the clay. Every eye was fixed on her incredibly ability to mold. After a few seconds, she glanced up to everybody and told them the first step while she started to do it so everyone could watch her.

The mind of the country bumpkin reminded her that this was going to be difficult since she already tried it with the ex Casanova yesterday. It was very hard to make the form of it and she knew this could make her lose her patience, but she wasn't the only one like that as everybody in the class begin to try to do it and constantly fail. At least she wasn't feeling less than the others, and it was obvious they were all new to mold clay.

Eun Jae, noticing the difficulty they were having, she proposed to do something more simple. The students sigh of relief while they pushed away the wheel. Then, the teacher share out a little clay with them and told them the only thing they had to do was to make a form with it with their hands and without using the wheel. It was like playing with plasticine.

Soon, Ga Eul found it much comfortable and liked how the sense of the clay felt in her hands. Feeling in control of what she could invent with it was making her enjoy the moment and think of what she could do to represent the love she had for So Yi Jeong. Her tongue hung out as she was really into molding the clay; hands were pressing, eyes were fixed on the errors and with lots of love she was making the effort.

After an hour passed, the teacher announced that it was all for today. She began to pick up the stuff that she let the students borrow from her while they left. Only one person still stood there, trying to finish the form of the clay.

Looking at her with curiousity but at the same time proud that she really wanted to learn, she leaned close to see what she was trying to do; a cup with the decoration of a heart-shaped in front.

"Hmmm...interesting" Eun Jae sincerely said and this made the commoner realize the teacher was standing in front of her, admiring the creation she made.

"Thanks" with a shy tone she said while glancing awkwardly down to the table.

"By the looks of it, I can see is for someone special" she winked to her and smile while Ga Eul slowly smirked.

"Tell me, what's your reason for taking pottery classes?" the teacher unawarely asked her and this took by surprise the country bumpkin.

"He likes pottery" those were the only words to say as she knew Eun Jae knew already it was for someone special.

"So, you want to impress him, don't you?" a sweet smile came across her face while she sat down in front of Ga Eul and pointed to the cup as an evidence of what she was talking about.

Slowly, Ga Eul nodded and smiled. "He must be a wonderful person" Eun Jae told her and rested her arms on the table, trying to make a conversation.

"Why don't you bring him some time here, maybe I could teach him some lessons too?" Eun Jae winked at her and smiled. Slowly, she touched the hand of Ga Eul before standing up and continuing cleaning and picking up her stuff.

After that, Ga eul took her backpack and left the class very happy that she got to learn so many things in just one day. Having received kind words of the teacher made her feel more great for what she was doing for her boyfriend. This was definitely going to be an awesome experience, being sure that this could unite even more the two of them for having something in common.

* * *

Finally getting to her home, she took a shower and eated dinner before getting to bed. She couldn't complain about today. Having spend her time at school with the potter, the help of Song Woo Bin and the pottery class today was amazing. The only problem that was present was that she needed to find a way to tell her boyfriend that she couldn't no longer accept his invitation to take her home after school. This was starting to get a routine, but now that the pottery classes were have to be taken after the time she got out of school, she couldn't risk to have him see where she was going. Thankful she was Woo Bin brought her today, giving an excuse to his best friend of why he was taking her, but she never got to know what he told him.

Suddenly, after all that thinking her eyes began to close, but a vibration she felt from her cellphone. Checking it, she saw the name of the famous potter. It was a message.

**I need to hear your voice.**

A huge smile she was wearing now on her face as she pushed number buttons to call him. It took only one ring for him to pick up the call and she would cover her mouth with one hand to not let escape the giggle for how desperate he seemed.

"Chu Ga Eul..." his voice sounded so deep that it could melt her instantly. Words were not to be found as she didn't know what to say.

"Are you there?" he asked and then he looked at the screen of his cellphone to see if the call wasn't dismissed.

Ga Eul nodded without speaking as she was very excited, but she remembered he couldn't obviously look at her reaction. "I'm here" she responded finally back.

Sighing of relief he smiled "I miss you" he told her without hesitating.

"We were all day together at school" she didn't understand how he could miss her already when not so long ago they spend it together.

"Still, a minute, or even a second without you is like living in a world with no air. I need you always by my side" he explained very smoothly, keeping his deep voice.

The commoners cheeks couldn't find a way to hide how red they were becoming and how her body was feeling so warm at that moment.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae" she always paused when she mentioned his name first because he would always surprise her with his words. "Why do you say that?" she awkwardly asked, feeling each time more nervous for how he treats her.

"Is the only truth" his eyes were sparkling a lot while he was on his bed, looking to the ceiling and thinking of her. One of his hands was resting on top of his chest, over his heart, feeling it was beating fast.

"Also, how come you choose that knucklehead over me?" his voice was starting to get different as he remembered this was one of the other reasons he wanted to call her for.

"What, I don't know what you're talking about" she knew what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about Woo Bin" he said and waited for her response.

"What about him?" she tried to sound casual and see how she could dodge the subject.

"What happened after school" he once again tried to clear out.

"What happened?" she was getting nowhere with this. She knew he was soon to get straight to the point and she was trying to prepare herself mentally.

"You went with him instead of going with me" he finally let it more clear.

"Oh! That.." nervously, she giggled while So Yi Jeong kept quiet in the other line, waiting for his question to be respond immediately.

"I..." she tried to sound natural, but searching for a lie seem impossible. "I...think..t..con..tion" she grabbed a piece of paper and began to make sounds with it and acted like if she was losing connection. Quickly, she hung up the cellphone and gave a big sigh. It was definitely going to be hard for her to keep this secret.

* * *

So Yi Jeong looked at his phone and could see she was no longer in line. Trying to call her one more time, the phone was apparently turned off as it directly took him to the voicemail.

It seem very suspicious of how after asking that question she would get nervous and out-of-nowhere the call was disconnected. Forgetting about it, he was more than pleased to hear her voice once again before going to sleep. That was his new way to get a goodnight sleep.

Thinking about today, he was more than satisfied to have share his day with her, even not as much as he wanted. That was the only thing that bothered him, for one moment he felt like she was avoiding him and that made him feel stressed while molding clay. His mind couldn't stop the feeling he was having, feeling even jealous that she choose his best friend over him for just a ride. Of course, he was just overreacting and he knew it very well.

Even acknowledging he could sometimes overreact when it came to the subject of his jealousy, he couldn't stop that feeling. Imagining some other male being by her side could drive him crazy. He wanted to be the only one for her, not anybody else. Every time a boy came close to her for no apparent reason or just because he was walking by, he felt like he needed to step in the way.

Feeling protective over her was his first job. Just by listening her name coming from someone else's mouth could awake instantly his attention. He hoped this wasn't obsession, but just love. Wanting to make her happy was his goal now.

* * *

The next day at school, everything went in its normal course; Ga Eul was still being chased by the crazy student girls of Shinhwa, physical education was just a class were Woo Bin and Ga Eul united their forces and try to make So Yi Jeong to lose, having to retain herself from talking to Yong Sook was a mission almost impossible at her second class in the afternoon, but when the bell would finally ring, she would run very fast to the parking lot to wait for Song Woo Bin.

It was amazing to have a friend that she could count on everyday to take her to the pottery classes. The Don Juan and her agreed they would leave quick so the ex Casanova could not see them.

Driving fast from there, he was quiet, very quiet. Ga Eul noticed this and looked at him preoccupied. He wasn't this type of person who would stay his mouth shut for the entire ride.

"Is there something wrong?" she kept glancing at him, worried.

"No" he smiled and took a glimpse at her. "Missing this manly voice?" he puffed up his chest and gave a smirk.

"Why did I even have to ask?" she murmured to herself. It was stupid to ask questions to a narcissist like him.

Getting to the place where she was going to take the lessons, she got out of the car and waved goodbye to Woo Bin. Her mind was keeping her very optimistic that this day she will learn even more and that the improvements would be better.

Eun Jae bow to every one who entered to her class. It showed she had special manners as no teacher usually did that with the students. The smile she wore was beautiful, everything of her was stunning. Ga Eul certainly knew that Eun Jae could get anyone in love with her by her tremendous personality.

This time the country bumpkin took a seat in the front so she could hear more clearly what Eun Jae was saying. Focusing, she began to mold clay and this time she wanted to invent something else to improve her skills.

From time to time, the teacher would give her advice of how to mold it and where her hands had to pressure to get the form she wanted. Ga Eul would do so and the results were incredible, almost perfect as she wanted.

When the time was out, the commoner felt like it was such a little time for so much work, but she never complained about it.

* * *

This night was going to be different. A sleepover could get every girl excited, and that meant Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul. It was fun to have some girl time and talk and play whatever they wanted with no one interrupting in the girls room.

The Geum family was more than happy to have a visitor at their house and even more when it was a friend of Jan Di. Ga Eul have known them since she was little and she certainly have lots of appreciation for them.

After eating with the family, the girls quickly went to the room and locked themselves so no little brother could trespass. Sitting on the bed, Ga Eul looked at her best friend who was now laying down with her eyes sparkling, looking to the ceiling.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" the country bumpkin turn to look at her friend and pushed her arm so she could wake up from the trance she was at.

Sighing, Geum Jan Di looked at Ga Eul with a happy face "Gu Jun Pyo..." she closed her eyes and smirked. "I had my first kiss" she blurted out and placed her hands on top of her eyes, not wanting to see the shock expression of her friend.

"Really, what did you feel at that moment?" she was very happy and excited to hear the story behind it.

"I don't know" her face changed to a confused one, trying to seek herself for an answer.

"Did you felt butterflies in your stomach?" Ga Eul tried to help her out sort the feelings she was trying to explain.

"I felt like I wanted to punch him" she immediately said, regaining the memory of the scene. "but then, there was something inside of me that didn't want it to stop" she smiled at this, satisfied with her answer. The country bumpkin clapped her hands very excited for her best friend while Jan Di sighed.

Looking at her now, she asks "What about you, how's it going with So Yi Jeong?" she turned her body to the side to see her better.

"He's very sweet" a blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered all this time she has spend with him having fun.

"What about the pottery classes?" even when the two best friends didn't have now lots of time to talk, they never forget about each other. Having boyfriends really had them occupied, but either way they would look for the time to talk quickly about what was happening in their lifes.

"It's going great. I am getting better at it with the help of teacher Eun Jae" she said and lay down beside her friend.

"What about Yong Sook, he hasn't dare to talk to you, right?" she looked at her friend very serious.

"No, but I guess we will eventually have to" she sighed a little preoccupied.

"Why you say that?" her voice sounded very curious.

"Because, how can I ignore someone who helped me?" she replayed in her mind the time where he untie her so she could escape.

"What! He almost got you killed" she blurted out and quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she just said out loud, not believing what her friend was saying to her.

"I know, but in the end, he let me go. He didn't knew his brother was lying to him" she glanced at Jan Di, looking for approval of what she felt it was the right thing to think about him.

"Aish! I don't know, Ga Eul. If he did it once, he could do it twice" she shook her head, trying not to think about him a lot as she was getting angry.

"I know he won't" she assure her and smiled with confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" Jan Di asked a bit worried, trying to make her friend realize the crazy words she was letting out of her mouth.

After that, Ga Eul gave a big sigh. No one knew what happened when Yong Sook had kidnapped her, what did he tell her there and at the hospital. This time she was ready to speak it with her best friend so she could understand why was she so convinced of him being a good guy.

Little by little the face of Jan Di changed. She was shocked. It wasn't because she was impressed for what Yong Sook did but the reason of why he did it.

"He..." she pointed with her finger at her best friend, shaking a bit of how surprised she was. "...he loves you?" even when it sounded like a question, she knew that was what Ga Eul was trying to tell her. The country bumpkin slowly nodded.

"So Yi Jeong, does he..." Jan Di looked at her worried, but before she could complete her question, Ga Eul stated what se wanted to know.

"No, he does not know it" lowering her face, she felt ashamed of not telling him the story he didn't know.

"Why?" she asked raising a bit her voice.

"Even when Yong Sook did the right thing at the end, if So Yi Jeong knows the main reason of why he did it.." she sighed a little frustrated "...I don't think he would like the fact of someone else having feelings for me" her face saddened by this. She was really tangled with this situation and her emotions.

So Yi Jeong needed to know, but she wanted to talk to Yong Sook again but if she tells her boyfriend all the story, she didnt how he would feel if he sees her talking with his enemy again, the one who almost killed her and the one who is indeed in love with her too.

Geum Jan Di kept silence. She understood her now. Compassion was all she could try to feel for Yong Sook now. Helping her best friend even after all he did demonstrated he was repentant for his actions. Sometimes a little of envy blossomed inside of her knowing she could never be like her friend, someone who forgets easily the mistakes of others. Indeed, that was the greatest virtue the country bumpkin had in her opinion.

Thereafter her cellphone rang. Picking it up from the drawer she could see it was no other than So Yi Jeong. She was getting use to this routine where he would call her every night before she went to sleep.

Geum Jan Di glanced at the screen to see who was interrupting their girl time. Giving a sigh of how he could sometimes be reckless, she threw hard her head to the pillow.

"Hello" Ga Eul answered and she looked at her friend who was now annoyed.

"Hello, country bumpkin" he said in the other line with a sweet voice.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" she waited for his reply a little worried that he wouldn't like that idea.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I'm with someone" she said while looking at Jan Di with an evil glare.

At this point, her best friend sat down quickly and placed her ear near the cellphone to listen what he was about to say.

"May I know who is it?" his voice seem to change, now serious.

Ga Eul was about to answer his question but Jan Di quickly took it away from her "Hey, who's this?" she deepened her voice to sound like a boy.

"Who are you?" So Yi Jeong's voice was beginning to sound uncomfortable.

"I am a friend of Ga Eul, a close friend" she looked at her friend who was now taking a laugh of the joke she was doing to the ex Casanova.

"Hmm..." he was little by little realizing that that voice sounded very familiar because it didn't sounded man enough. "I can see" he rubbed his chin with an evil smirk.

"Well, I guess I will leave you two alone. I have some company too" he sighed as if he was bored.

"Wa..wait, I hope is not a girl or I will break all your bones" Jan Di's voice returned back to normal but threatening him, yelling at him.

Ga Eul looked at her best friend preoccupied and grabbed the cellphone. "So Yi Jeong sunbae" she sounded offended and waited for him to reply.

"Nice joke, huh" he smiled imagining the country bumpkin's horrified face.

"Don't do that again" she said a bit angry about it.

"We will see about that" he laughed and sighed very happy.

After a couple of minutes talking, the two of them were feeling sleepy while Jan Di rolled her eyes every time they talked about who was going to hung up first. Annoyed about this, she took her cellphone from her hands and closed it, hanging up.

"How rude!" Ga Eul said and frown.

After that, the two of them went to sleep as for tomorrow they were heading once again to school. The night was long and cold but fortunately they were very warm under the big and white sheets.

* * *

Walking to school was becoming habitual for the two commoners. They would take this opportunity to breath the fresh air that the trees freely gave them. The aroma of the flowers made their moods neutral, pacific. Looking at the streets full of people walking made them feel great as they saw how lots of them enjoyed the new day being with their family, or couples spending time with their love ones.

The school of Shinhwa was different. Everyone seem always upset for the gossip that constantly was sorrounding the school of anything involving money, the social life or the material stuff. It seem like they were always unhappy, fighting to have a high place between all the student of who was more popular, or who had more money. Living a life where it seem like they never were satisfied with what they wanted made the commoners see the difference between the poor and rich. Obviously, having money was not all bad, it had its pros too, but to having a humble home and the love of their family was more than sufficient for the two girls.

Entering to the school, they were surprised to not see the F4 there waiting for them. Getting to their lockers, they looked everywhere to see if they were near or just playing a trick with the two of them, but nothing.

Ga Eul grabbed her book for her first class and shut the locker. A little disappointed she was as she had expected her boyfriend at the entrance of the school. Turning around she jumped scared for the presence who stood very close to her without her even noticing before. A hand was placed beside her head as he lean close to her face.

"Sorry, I was delayed" he smirked knowing she got scared as he did it with that purpose.

"You scared me" she said and placed her hand on her heart, exhaling.

"Come on, I need to take you to your class" he pulled Ga Eul's hand and she followed him aside. A little smile appeared slowly on her face as she felt happy he didn't forget at all of her. He could sometimes be unpredictable but she had liked that of him. She liked to be surprised every time by the potter. That was one of the things that made her fall more in love with him, that he was very attentive and caring and loving with her. So Yi Jeong really made her feel special in every way, and her self-esteem was regaining confidence on herself again.

"I will see you in the next class" he kissed her forehead and every girl who was inside the classroom saw this and felt very jealous of the country bumpkin, but none of them dare to say something.

The time flew quickly and the bell rang, announcing the change of class for everyone. Ga Eul immediately went to her next class, Physical education. It was becoming each time more fun as every time she would form an alliance with Woo Bin to beat the potter on every game. So Yi Jeong knew this very well, but even when he would sometimes even cheat, he couldn't manage to win with those two together.

Entering to the court, she saw the two of them in their sports clothes already. The teacher had announced the game as she could see that Woo Bin was holding a basketball in his hands. She hated to play this game and it was hard for her to have the resistance for a whole game.

Changing of clothes, she went to the two of the F4 and she began to groan, complaining about why they had to play that game. The Don Juan and the ex Casanova looked at her and smirked of how funny she was when she even griped.

Wearing shorts that reached the middle of her thigh, So Yi Jeong felt a little uncomfortable seeing her like that, no one knows who was looking at her.

The whistle was heard and the teacher began to talk about how they were going to play. He told some of the girls the rules of playing the game while the other were already shooting balls in the hoop.

The teacher made it clear that to make the game fair and even, each time would have two females and three males.

This time everyone was surprised to see that So Yi Jeong wasn't chosen to pick but instead the teacher chose Ga Eul to pick up her teammates. Woo Bin and her looked at each other with a surprised expression, knowing they could no longer be in the same team and that they were now enemies in this game. The ex Casanova smirked at this and was anxious to see who was going to choose him first.

Tossing a penny wasn't necessary this time as the teacher told them that the ladies were first. The Don Juan complained about this and sighed frustrated, knowing Ga Eul was going to pick her boyfriend.

Touching her chin, she kept thinking while looking at every student who was waiting for her first decision. The ex Casanova quickly got offended by this as he thought she was immediately going to pick him.

After a couple of seconds she chose a boy who was almost 6 feet tall. Woo Bin was impressed by her decision but at the same time offended.

"Oh! I see, you think you can win to me without So Yi Jeong. I will prove you wrong" he said to her and the potter got even more offended by this, knowing his best friend wasn't going to choose him now.

After they picked three each one of them, there was into left two boys and one of them was So Yi Jeong. It was the turn of Woo Bin and a evil smirk appear on his face as he knew the potter had to go with his girlfriend's team, but then she started to complain of how unfair it was to choose between the last two and the teacher miraculously listen to her. He definitely agreed with this and he gave them the option of tossing the penny. Both of them nodded as the american teacher looked for one in his pocket.

Ga Eul was head and he was tail. Flipping it in the air, the teacher catched it and slowly let his hand show who won. Head. Ga Eul started to jump in excitement and stuck out her tongue to Woo Bin, making fun of him. Then, she picked out the boy and the ex Casanova was now in the Don Juan's team. He couldn't get more offended than he was already as both of them rejected him.

"What a great friend I have" he let out his sarcasm while he patted his friend's shoulder, but the Don Juan just smirked at his friend.

The game was about to begin and the two teams gathered around with their respective leaders. Woo Bin told them how they were going to play, but on the other side, Ga Eul would just try to give some inspirational words of how they needed to put all their effort and energies into the game. The boy who she choose first rolled his eyes and told her he could lead the team on how to play. Slowly, she nodded awkwardly and shut her mouth so he could talk.

The whistle was blown, meaning it was time to get started. Woo Bin and the boy who was very tall stood in the center of the court to start the game. The ball was thrown and the boy quickly took easily control of it. Dribbling the ball, he passed it to another boy while Ga Eul tried to get near the hoop, but So Yi Jeong was always by her side, in his defense mode.

The boy passed it to a girl from their team and she try to dribble the ball but a girl from the Don Juan's team quickly steal it from her and ran towards the other direction with the ball. Ga Eul tried to run fast but So Yi Jeong would always step in her way, blocking to get close. The tall boy blocked the layup of Woo Bin and another boy from the country bumpkin's team got it. Running fast again to the other side of the court, he passed it to the girl again and dribble the ball with ease this time.

Ga Eul once again attempted to get near the hoop but So Yi Jeong would this time hold her from her hips, playing around with her. Giving him a stamp on his foot, he let go of her and lift his leg, touching the part where she hit him. The country bumpkin run swiftly and with her hands she signaled the girl to pass her the ball. After the student did it, Ga Eul was handling it now and she was gaining confidence each time she dribble it, but then Woo Bin appeared in front of her to defense.

"Accept it, Ga Eul. I am the best, I made you" he jokingly said and referred to the techniques he show her of how to win in any game. The advises he gave her were truly helpful for her, but this time she didn't knew how she was going to win to the master of tricks.

The commoner slowly smirked while still dribbling the ball from one hand to another. The Don Juan tried to steal it but she just turned around, her back facing him. Struggling to maintain the ball in her hands, she saw the girl alone almost at the middle of the court and passed it to her. Then, she watched how she tried to manage the ball while So Yi Jeong took his defense mode on her.

A little jealousy she was feeling as how both of them smiled while playing. Without noticing, her hand was placed on Woo Bin's arm and slowly closed, burying her nails on his skin. He suddenly gave a low yelp and removed her hand. Ga Eul gave a little jump scared by his reaction and apologize.

"I can smell jealousy" he said and laughed at her while he played by her side, pointing at So Yi Jeong and the girl. Nudging him now on his arm, she crossed her arms, mad.

After this, the girl passed again the ball to Ga Eul and only the Don Juan could see the vapor coming out from her ears as she was angry. Woo Bin thought about it for a second if to permit this point to her, not knowing what damage she could do to him. Glancing to the hoop, she threw the ball from the line of three-point. As in slow motion, the ball touched the hoop and gave circles around it before entering.

Ga Eul jumped of happiness and the other students from her team congratulate her. So Yi Jeong was about to felicitate her too when she just kept walking, without even looking at him. Confused, he followed her behind to ask her what was wrong but the game was still on the run and Ga Eul went to defense a boy from his team.

When the boy received the ball, she tries to steal it and he stepped back. After a couple of dribbles, the boy seem decided and ran towards the hoop. Ga Eul stood there without moving, and the boy seeing that she wasn't going to move he tried to jump before getting to her and threw the ball, but when he did that movement, his body moved a little more to the front and as he was about to touch the floor, he bumped into Ga Eul making their bodies go straight to the floor.

Landing on top of her, the teacher called it an offensive foul. The boy stood there for a second and apologized as he was about to get up. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by his shirt from the back and pulled him away. So Yi Jeong quickly kneeled to check if she was fine, and indeed she was.

About to get up, the ex Casanova offered his hand to pull her up, but she ignored him and stood up by herself. A little angry she was still as she remembered how he acted with that girl, she couldn't deny that feeling inside of her, a feeling that she never had before; jealousy.

Having the ball now to her favor, she passed it to the tall boy and he managed to get a basket, making them have five points and the other with zero point still.

Woo Bin cheered up his team and gave them new positions. Ga Eul guarded a girl from the other team this time and she certainly knew she was more faster than her.

Suddenly, Woo Bin passes the ball to the girl and she tried to get closer to the hoop before throwing it, but Ga Eul managed to steal the ball away from her and ran fast to the other side. Passing it now to a boy, he quickly took the opportunity for the basket and made it.

Seven was the score of her team and she was feeling relief now as she knew she could win this because they were only a few minutes left before the teacher blow the whistle.

Having the ball, Woo Bin smoothly began to approach to the hoop and swiftly passed it to So Yi Jeong who did a layup. Their first two points was made and the Don Juan winked at the country bumpkin, letting her know he wasn't going to give up.

Running to the hoop, the tall boy throw the ball but he failed and a rebound was made by the boy from Woo Bin's team. Swiftly and without a lot of difficulty, Woo Bin placed himself in the line of three-point and basket. The score was now 7-5.

At this point she was feeling weak, she no longer had resistance but winning to the Don Juan was something she wanted to demonstrate she could do without the help of any of them.

Handling the ball now, she try to pass it to the tall boy but So Yi Jeong quickly steal the ball. Her mouth hung open as she couldn't believe he did that to her. Watching them from the other side, she saw how they managed two more points. The score was now even, seven.

The war was on. Ga Eul, without caring, took the offensive position and was trying to block the Don Juan from getting near to the one who had the ball. Getting near to make another point, the whistle was blown, announcing that the game was over.

Woo Bin stood there shock, this was his first tie. Begging a little to the teacher wasn't worth it as he was totally convinced the game was over and there was no more to play. Ga Eul, watching his reaction, went to him. Patting his shoulder, she smiled to him and stuck out her tongue. "Good game" she said to him before turning around to leave to the bathroom.

The Don Juan turned to look at her and smirked, knowing it was indeed a good game. Taking a gulp of water, he left to take a shower before the next class.

* * *

Entering the bathroom, So Yi Jeong was clearly waiting for him with a preoccupied face and Woo Bin smirked as he already knew what he was about to ask.

"Do you know why Ga Eul changed all of a sudden with me?" he asked a bit worried while his friend was walking to get into the shower, towel hanging on his shoulder.

"Why don't you ask the girl you were smiling at and playing with?" he said as a joke, knowing that that was something Ga Eul would probably say. Giving little kissing sounds, he closed the door to have some privacy while taking the shower.

So Yi Jeong's face turned brighter than ever before and smiled. Sighing, he finally went to take a shower too all happy.

Finally, Ga Eul finished dressing up. Grabbing her backpack, she exited the bathroom quickly, knowing she was late to her next class. Then, her face changed again when she saw the ex Casanova leaning against the door to exit the court. Sighing frustrated, she rushed her paces and looked down to the floor, convincing herself that this way he would leave her alone and let her go. Wrong she was again when he grabbed her hand firmly.

"I will take you to your next class" he said while still holding her hand. Turning around to see his face, she looked at him a little bit angry.

"Its okay, I can walk alone" she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms now that he let go of her hand.

Smiling by looking at her reaction, he began to laugh about it. "What?" she said sounding a bit angry.

"You look more cute when you're jealous" he said and poked her nose.

"Who said I was jealous?" she replied trying to sound disgusted.

Smiling, he placed his hand around her head and pushed it to his chest. His other hand went around her back embracing her.

Suddenly, she pushed him away and glanced up to him mad. "Go hug the other girl" she told him and turned around to left the court, but before she could do that, So Yi Jeong pulled her close to him, making her turn around. Boldly, he kissed her without any warning. Her eyes were wide open as she was surprised by this, but she slowly closed them and enjoy the sweet moment. Knees were shaking as every time he would touch her like this, it would melt her, make her weak.

Slowly, he pulled away from her lips, breathing heavily and looking at her eyes. "I don't want her, I want you" he then rested his forehead on hers and she slowly smirked by what he said.

For an instance the time didn't care for the couple as they were lost being with each other's company and so close now. Touching her lips, he smiled and thought about how sweet it tasted and how soft they felt.

"Now, are you going to let me take you to your class?" he asked while smiling at her and caressing one of her cheeks. Like an innocent girl she nodded.

After that, he took her to her class and left for his. Concentrating was getting hard for her as every time she would remember how he kissed her again. It was still strange how could she still feel this nervous around him when he did that, and even more weird that being her third kiss, she was acting like it was the first one. She didn't know if it was him who would take her breath away with how he kissed, or if it was her who still acted like a little girl.

One hour passed by and Ga Eul quickly went to the lounge where the F4 and Geum Jan Di were already. Everyone glanced at her and Gu Jun Pyo jumped up from his seat and went running to her. Quickly and boldly, he began to unzip her backpack while the country bumpkin stood there confused.

After a few seconds searching through her backpack, he finally gave up and sighed frustrated "Where is it?" he was feeling desperate.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curious of what he was looking for.

"The food" he said and kept searching again.

"I didn't brought today" she told him and he let out a loud groan.

"You could have told me before" he blamed her for wasting his time looking through her backpack. Ga Eul giggled by this and went to sit with the others.

"I told her not to bring food since I was the one who wanted to show my cooking skills today" Ji Hoo said and snapped his fingers. A lady brought the plates with the food and everyone was already drooling for how amazing the food smelled. Receiving their plate, they instantly began to eat it, not taking their time to chew as they wanted more and more in their mouth.

"This is delicious" Jan Di rubbed her stomach in sign that she was enjoying every bite of it. Ji Hoo would smile at their compliments and began to eat slowly while the others were already finishing.

Gu Jun Pyo and Woo Bin looked at his food and then to him "are you going to eat all of it?" the two said at the same time and glanced at each other with an offended look.

"I'm going to eat it all, so don't worry" the violinist smiled and began to eat more fast as he knew his lunch was at risk of being taken away.

This was one of the best parts of the day, sharing a good conversation and a great lunch with the people who cares for you, friends that you could trust and have a fun time with. The two commoners at that same time thought of how wrong they were when they first met them. All those words were now changed to good and positive, the contrary. From far away the F4 could seem undesirable and obnoxious persons, but taking the time to get close to them, the girls got to knew the real feelings of the four gentleman. It was true what a proverb said: You can't judge a book by the cover.

* * *

**I know, not the best chapter I written. When I wrote this, I was truly without inspiration, but hey! I managed to have it back almost at the middle of the chapter lol**

**Leave your reviews!**

**I know this one sucks so don't be too harsh hahah**

**Although, it was amazing how I kept writing and when I checked how much words it had, I was like 'OMG! more than 7,200' lol**

**Leave a review! Even if is just to say: I hope the next chapter is better!**

**Lol Take care!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Let me clear out something before you begin reading.**

**I don't have any problem with anyone's english grammar or if you want leave the review in spanish. First, look at me! I am very bad in the grammar, and second, I don't care what language you use to leave me a review. That's why the dictionaries exist lol Anyways, feel comfortable. I'm happy with it :)**

**Also, KimSangBum's Fan, I am very happy for your review. It made me smile a lot. I don't care how long is your review, if is long then better lol Hope you can make an account in FanFiction!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That same day after school she went to take her pottery classes. This time she had to wait for So Yi Jeong to leave the school after not seeing her anywhere. Before he left, a call was made to Ga Eul. Watching the screen of her cellphone while hiding behind a near tree, she sighed and let her phone ringing, not wanting to answer and get him to ask her where she was at or why did she left and with who.

The potter gave up and left quickly in his Lotus Elise, a little frustrated that this was getting odd as it was happening everyday. Glancing down once again to his cellphone, there was no call from her. Sighing, he tried not to think in a pessimistic way.

The country bumpkin slowly walked away from the tree to the parking lot, looking at the car of the Don Juan. Seeing that her boyfriend was no longer there, she kept meditating on how this was all just for a good cause. She was sure he was getting little by little angry at her for not waiting for him when he always insisted and repeated to her to wait for him at the parking lot. The birthday of the ex Casanova was getting near and she knew this was all going to end and after he sees the reasons of why she avoided his ride invitation, she hoped he would feel happy.

Suddenly, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were in sight from far away. But they were not alone. A girl from around her twenties was beside the Don Juan, having one of her arms around his back while walking. The violinist seemed uncomfortable with the women's presence as she tried to seduce him too.

Getting near to their cars, Ji Hoo noticed the commoner standing right in front of Woo Bin's car. Stopping, he waited for his friend to look at her too, trying to find an explanation of why she was there apparently waiting for the Don Juan.

Raising his head to see why his friend stopped, he saw Ga Eul crossing her arms and frowning. He checked his watch and saw that she was almost late to her class because of his fault.

"Ga Eul..." he walked towards her and try to give her an explanation. "...I was" he scratched the back of his head, trying to find a good excuse, but he knew he couldn't lie to her. It was strange how he could not invent something to her, it felt like she had the power to get out of him the truth.

"Let's go, you're late" he said trying to avoid her extremely serious glare that she was giving him. Slowly, she nodded in agreement but didn't say any word as she was angry for his tardiness.

"What about me?" the women asked him a little offended that he was about to leave her for some poor girl.

"Ji Hoo can you-" he looked at his friend about to ask him if he would take her to her home, but the violinist quickly interrupted him and proposed he could take Ga Eul.

Looking to the country bumpkin, Woo Bin asked her if she was fine with it and she rapidly nodded, knowing Ji Hoo was someone to trust. The only one who knew her secret was the Don Juan but that was about to change now. Ga Eul never wanted to make a big deal about her gift, counting with Song Woo Bin was more than sufficient for her to make the present for her boyfriend.

This time, her friend dissapointed her for forgetting what they agreed to. But who could blame a Don Juan who needed always a female by his side?. Rolling her eyes while saying goodbye to Woo Bin, she followed Ji Hoo to his car.

After locating the white automobile, they opened the doors and entered. Before starting the engine, the violinist looked at her and smiled. Ga Eul took notice of this and slowly turned her head awkwardly to look at him.

"What?"she asked a bit shy since she never got to spend time to talk with him or even interact with him since the last time they went to the movie theater.

"Sorry, but I feel obligated to ask you, why were you waiting for Woo Bin instead of going with So Yi Jeong?" he frowned and stared at her, hands on the steering wheel.

Blushing by this kind of question, she knew why he was asking it. Inside of her she was offended because she could feel how Ji Hoo was being all suspicious about her and the Don Juan being together lately. It was understandable as he saw them almost everyday getting together in the car.

"I take pottery classes" she responded to his question and sighed.

Ji Hoo quickly showed his teeth by this, smiling impressed by her answer. It was surprising to him how she could not ask her own boyfriend to give her lessons or take her to her class.

"Why don't you ask So Yi Jeong to take you?" he questioned her once again and hoped for a reasonable explanation.

"It's a surprise"she said while looking at him with hopeful eyes, almost begging to him that he would understand. "I want to give him a good present for his birthday" she sincerely told him the reason and sighed of relief as she was still looking at him, searching for any expression on his face.

Ji Hoo slowly nodded as he realized why was all that suspense with the Don Juan. Glancing now outside of his window, he smiled and felt relief that this wasn't what he thought it was.

"And I guess you don't want me to tell him" he told her knowing that was one favor she would surely be asking for. Slowly she nodded and gulped hard as she was feeling nervous for what he could say.

"Okay. Let's get you to your class" he said and started the engine. Quickly, he drove away from Shinhwa school.

Ga Eul just looked at him through all the ride while he asked where was the localization of the place. Glancing at him with a curious look she kept doubting what was his response to her favor. It was a little frustrating not to know him like all the other three of the F4. He was the most quiet but thoughtful of them and the only ones who knew him better was obviously his friends and Geum Jan Di.

Analyzing his face expression, he felt her eyes on him and smiled at this without even having to look at her. Pursing her lips, she was feeling confused by him and his odd smile.

Finally, she pointed towards the place where she took the lessons and told him to leave her there, right in front of the building. Turning her head to see one last time to the violinist, she thank him and opened the door. Before she could get out a hand touched her shoulder, stopping her from moving.

"If that dumb of Woo Bin does the same again, you can count on me" smiling at her, he returned his glare to the road waiting for her to leave. Smirking, she nodded and thank him once again before closing the door.

* * *

The class of today was very hard for her as they started to use the wheel to mold clay. Almost every student was feeling frustrated by the various attempts of making the form of the same vase that was placed in front of the whole class so they could copy the model.

Lots of groans were given as the mold wouldn't cooperate with their hands and had to start it all over again. Desperately everyone tried to be the best in the class and impress the young teacher. Only one of them was concentrating on her work without even noticing the competition that everyone was having to finish first. The only reason that moved her to keep waiting patiently and give all her effort was the love for her boyfriend. Doing this with all her love was something to admire in a girl who appreciates her boyfriend.

The teacher would walked by in front of the students to see how they were doing. There were occasions where she would gladly give literally a hand to help the students with the clay. The patience she has was extraordinary as many of them would sometimes even criticize her for not teaching them correctly. She was definitely in love with her work, doing pottery was her passion and no one could deny that to her.

The hour went fast and none of the students could finish it. Loud sighs of dissapointement was all it could be hear in the classroom as they began to stand up to leave.

"Remember, the key to achieve success is to fail first" Eun Jae said before they left. A smile she gave them and encourage them to keep fighting for what they wanted until they had it.

Ga Eul heard her words and smiled. Feeling lucky to have her as her potter teacher was a great honor for her as she couldn't believe how optimistic and realistic Eun Jae was. Getting her stuff back in the backpack, she stood up and glance at the teacher who was about to leave too. The eyes of the country bumpkin traveled to her purse and saw something that brought her attention quickly.

Touching it without any warning, Eun Jae noticed and looked at her impressed expression. "This is beautiful" Ga Eul sincerely said while examining the little puzzle piece with some words written on it.

"Yes, it is" she sighed while looking at the item that hung outside her purse. "I made this with my first true love" exhaling deeply, she looked at the face of the commoner and smiled seeing that she was really interested on the piece of art.

Taking it off her purse, she grabbed it very tightly in her hands before pulling close the hand of the girl and putting the puzzle piece on her hand. Ga Eul was surprised by this and looked at her teacher with wide eyes.

"I can't take this" Ga Eul rapidly said and extended her hand to give it back.

"Use it as an inspiration for your work" she pushed back her hand and smiled sweetly at her, knowing she was letting it in good hands. "But please, return it back when you finish. It has a special meaning for me" she touched her chest, close to her heart.

Swiftly, she nodded and looked at the piece one more time before grabbing it tightly in her hand. "What happened?" Ga Eul unawarely asked and felt ashamed for asking such a thing that involved her private life.

"I waited for him, but he never came" she was referring literally to a past event that happened between her and her love one, but it could be related as to waiting for him to return her her love too.

Feeling sad for her teacher, she glanced down to the floor searching for the right words to say. "I know someday he will regret it and come back to you" she said and looked to Eun Jae's eyes and could see a little sadness in her eyes.

"It has been two years" she sighed trying to maintain a smile on her face, not wanting to let this subject put her in a sad mood.

"Well, I think we should get going" the teacher finally announced trying to avoid the conversation of her love one.

Ga Eul bow and thank her for everything she has done since the first day and slowly walked away with a not-so-happy face. The story of Eun Jae was just so bitter that she couldn't stop thinking how in the world would someone not correspond the love of a women who had every virtue a men could wish for, not to mention the perfect figure she had that even made some students drool all over for her.

Wanting to help her she desire. Finding the true love of her teacher was something she wanted so bad to help her at. She thought of how hard had to be to still retain the memory of the first true love and not wanting to let go the hopes of finding love again. Wondering who was the dumb boy who didn't return back her feelings was all she had in mind while walking to her home. She hoped that that person was now suffering for her loss as no one deserved this kind of response in love.

* * *

Time to go to bed was one of her favorites. Rest was all she needed to regain the energies once again as for tomorrow she needed to work at the porridge shop. Even when her job was boring, she was finally glad that she was free from school. Weekends were not the greatest but when it was about to not go to school it could turned out to be fun.

Covering her body under the warm sheets, she looked at the ceiling at meditated on how happy she was at this point. The wonderful thought of having everything what she wanted in life was exciting. 'Perfect' is the best word to describe the moments she has been living.

It was unbelievable how lots of things changed in her life since her arrival at the Shinhwa school, where some time ago she was willing to die first instead of assisting to a high-class school. From the first day she couldn't deny that the most awesome success was seeing that handsome boy with a stunning smile looking at her in the parking lot. Everything changed from there. Her heart always seemed troubled back then when she tried to refuse the feelings that were slowly growing inside of her for him. Now, who would say that one of those boys who putted her in her most miserable days was indeed her loving boyfriend now.

Then, looking at her right side she saw her cellphone. Taking it, she could see there was still no calls from him. Very odd it was as he always communicates with her at that time of night. Waiting patiently was all she could do for now as she checked every second the mobile. Feeling frustrated after a couple of minutes, she was beginning to have a tantrum as she repeatedly raised and kick with her heels the bed.

Looking at her phone, she decided to call him for the first time. Pressing the number buttons, she pursed her lips very mad and putted the mobile on her ear waiting for him to pick up.

After five rings someone answered the phone. Unexpectedly it was Ji Hoo and she wondered why So Yi Jeong couldn't answer himself.

After a short greeting she says "Where's So Yi Jeong?"she asked a bit worried and waited for him to answer.

"He's right now at the stage" he told her. Claps were suddenly heard and she knew he was telling the truth.

"For what?" even when that was a dumb question to ask, she needed to know for what purpose he was at stage.

"He's presenting the ultimate vase he made" the violinist told her as he went far away from the crowd to hear her more clearly.

"Right, So Yi Jeong told me he was having soon an auction" she remembered back when he told her at the pottery shop.

"Ga Eul, why you didn't come?" he asked her curious of why she wasn't present at an important event of her boyfriend.

"He never asked me" she said in a sad tone while trying not to think about it that much.

"Ga Eul..." he giggled a bit before continuing to talk to her "...he was about to invite you today when he waited for you at the parking lot"

"Really?" her voice changed when listening to his words. She was happy that So Yi Jeong didn't forget about her at all and that it was her fault she couldn't attend to an important event for him.

"I need to leave now. I want to see how much they're going to fight for his piece of work" he laughed about it and waited for her to say goodbye.

"Thanks, Yoon Ji Hoo sunbae" after that she hung up the phone and sighed. This was definitely her fault and she didn't know how he would be feeling for this. Being there for him was all she wanted right now, supporting her boyfriend and congratulate him for his work.

She needed to do something for him, something that could demonstrate she was sorry. Apologize was her first objective when seeing him. Wondering what could she do, she remembered something important. Tomorrow it was their first week of being together.

* * *

Working at the porridge seem boring as always. Monotone was the word for each day she went to work and saw the same costumers at the same hour with the same order.

Geum Jan Di was mapping the kitchen while Ga Eul cleaned the tables that were used. Giving a sigh, she took the plates to the kitchen to get them washed. Looking at the clock ticking seemed more fun than rather cleaning again the same plates. The desperation of getting out was growing more and more each time a minute slowly passed.

Her friend noticed this and went to her after finishing her work with the floor. "Wha happened now?" she sounded like she was about to get mad if she received a negative response of her friend's relationship.

"How would you feel if someone who you really love misses an important event of yours?" she asked a bit worried by what could her answer be. Still washing the plates, she waited for her friend to talk.

"I would feel really angry" she honestly said and Ga Eul looked at her in the eyes before returning to work, not saying anything else.

"What happened with So Yi Jeong?" she knew it had to be with him she was having problems as the only one that could put her in this mood was him.

"I missed his auction" she told her and stopped what she was doing, turning to see Jan Di better.

"And I thought he was the bad guy" she smiled a little while she scolded Ga Eul for missing that opportunity to be around with him and what he does.

"What are you going to do?" her best friend asked her with curiosity as she rested her head on top of the stick of the map.

"I was planning to do something special for him" a smile appeared on her face as she told Jan Di what was her plan to get her apology accepted from him. Details were told to her friend as she clapped very excited for what she was about to do after getting out of work.

"I hope everything turns out great" she wished her good luck and felt proud of how Ga Eul was taking steps to get close to him too.

* * *

Getting out from the porridge shop, she was wearing a a bright smile that no one could take it down. Walking quickly to her destination she felt more excited each time she got more close. She hoped her plan worked out and he could forgive her.

Standing in front now of the pottery shop, she heaved a sigh and nodded to herself. Walking towards the door she saw it was open. Entering slowly, she searched the entire room until her eyes stopped when she saw the boy sitting at a wooden bench across the room. His eyes were fixed on the clay he was molding. The careful moves he made with his hands while touching it was impressive, and showed a lot of passion as he sweetly caressed it. A huge smile he had while glancing at his fine piece of art.

After a couple of seconds he finish it. Then, he glanced to the entrance and saw his girlfriend standing right there with a serious gaze. His smile dissapeared instantly and slowly took a napkin to clean his hands, not looking at her anymore.

Decided, she walked up to him very fast and stood right in front of him, looking down to him. Unexpetedly she grabbed his hand very tight and pulled him to get up. Not taking her hand off him she gave a little smirk before speaking "We are going out" she said with an authority voice and looked at him very serious, trying not to lose her confidence. This was her plan, act like he would do with her, and seeing that it always worked, she wanted to try it out now that she wanted to apologize during their date.

* * *

**Where will Ga Eul take Yi Jeong?**

**What did you liked and disliked about this chapter?**

**Leave your review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews! I always enjoy to read your sweet and honest comments!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The eyes of the famous potter were fixed on the face of his girlfriend, who was still standing up in front of him without saying a word. Giving a small smile that could say he couldn't believe she was demanding this from him, he waited for her to say something else.

The hand of the country bumpkin was still holding his, not wanting to let go even when he forcely tried to. Ga Eul could clearly see by the look on his eyes and his reaction towards her appearance at the place that he was angry. No word came out of his mouth still as he didn't know what to say in this case where he was mad at her for not waiting for him after school and not being present at one of his important auction.

"Yoon Ji Hoo sunbae..." she was about to explain him what his friend told her last night of what happened, but he quickly interrupt her.

"It doesn't matter anymore" he said in a dry tone while he passed by her side, walking to get to the dishwasher. Ga Eul turned around and her face saddened, knowing it mattered to him.

Looking at him getting all cleaned up and putting his dinner jacket, she kept quiet, not knowing what to do as her plan was vanishing from her mind. Seeing him like this made her feel guilty of her actions yesterday. The thought of quitting the pottery classes and just buy him a regular gift was slowly appearing on her mind as she couldn't handle watching her boyfriend getting frustrated and angry for her avoidance.

So Yi Jeong, glancing at her one more time, he was about to leave without daring to say something to her. Not even a simple 'goodbye' he gave before opening the door and disappearing from his place. The commoner quickly got offended by this action of his, but a reminder came into her mind that he had the right to feeling like this. The only thing that bothered her was how he dared to leave her standing alone in the middle of the pottery shop.

Sighing, she nodded to herself decided before her pace quicken to get outside and reach him. Opening the door to leave, she searched for the young ex Casanova as she looked to both sides the street. All of a sudden she saw him walking to his car, almost about to get in.

Running now, she saw how her opportunity to apologize to him was fading away as he started the engine. The first thought that crossed her mind was to stop him before he could go. Suddenly, she stepped in front of his car and raised her hands to both sides, signalling that she wasn't willing to let him drive away.

Looking at her with frustrated eyes, he stood there for a second trying to think of what was he going to do now. But when he saw from the distance a tear rolling down on her cheek, his face softened and felt guilty for treating her like this. Slowly, he raised his hand and signaled her to come in.

After entering and closing the door, she looked at him with a sad gaze. "I'm sorry for not being there for you" she spoke in a low and dissapointed voice, lowering her head.

One part of his mind was telling him to forgive her while the other was remembering how she left him hanging. There was no denying of how he could easily forgive her by looking at her sad puppy eyes, but he was still a men with pride and he tried to maintain it. Ga Eul was supposed to be there for him, to be by his side no matter in what situation. Having a mental battle of whether to talk to her right now or just listen to her speech of how she's sorry made him feel more guilty.

Without hesitating no longer, he looked at Ga Eul still a bit angry. "I wanted you there with me" So Yi Jeong began to speak what he felt at that moment "Only my friends have been there for me" he referred to all the times where he would have a big and important event. "Now that I have a girlfriend, I wanted to share with her my passion, my life and my work" he turned his head to look at her intensely in the eyes while she kept quiet, listening to the sad words he was speaking.

Being rich didn't promise to give you the love and affection of others. That was something it had to be earn by oneself. The memories of how he slowly became a famous potter by his work of art was returning to his mind. His father showed him all he knew now and he was proud back then to have him as his teacher, his hero. Everyone in his family was happy for his success as an artist and he could feel the love that surrounded him for that, for being a talented son. Little by little those images were fading away as he remembered how his parents wouldn't never show up to his presentations or auctions. The dissapointment and desperation leaded him to have a resentment towards them for not having the time to see their son achieving big goals.

The ex Casanova wanted someone to replace them, someone who he could feel part of his life. Ga Eul was the perfect girl for him, and she still was even when she missed the first auction being together as a couple. He didn't want to make it a big deal, but unintentionally reminding himself his past, he couldn't stop that feeling.

Touching gently his arm, she gave a small grin and looked at him in the eyes. "So Yi Jeong" she called his name so he could pay attention to her and look at her. "Let me show you how sorry I am" she said with a hopeful tone while he glanced at her, curious.

"How?" he asked while looking at the smile that was forming on her mouth.

"You will see" she said and got out of the car. Looking at her from inside the car, he saw how she walked around to the side of his door. Opening it, she pulled his arm and he quickly got out.

"Where are we going?" he was getting confused by this as she would refuse to go in the car. Just following her and be shut up seemed more wise than to try to get her to speak what she was trying to do.

Slowly, she placed his hand on her arm like if she was the 'gentlemen'. So Yi Jeong smiled at this and let his hand hang on her arm seeing it was cute how she acted.

Walking through the streets, the ex Casanova kept quiet as he looked to his surroundings, never being at this kind of place. Ga Eul would just admire his face expressions and sighed relief that he was there by her side, exploring the commoners world.

After walking a few blocks far away from where he had his car, she quickly entered to a flower shop while he stood outside. The country bumpkin told him to wait while she got some stuff she needed. His mind kept asking himself what stuff could she buy from a shop that only sells flowers. Shaking his head, he waited patiently for his girlfriend to come out.

After a couple of minutes, her presence was to be finally seen carrying a picnic hamper and a huge and large white plastic bag. Wondering what could be inside of it, he tried to sneak a glance but Ga Eul would quickly push him and tell him to wait until they got to their destination. What he didn't know is that she had planned this and left all the stuff at the store before looking for her boyfriend. Since the owner of the flower shop was friend of her, she knew she could count with her help.

So Yi Jeong would try to help her carry something but she would immediately refuse as she knew what was his purpose.

Minutes passed by and he was getting desperate to know where she was taking him. He took notice that they were getting far from all the streets and stores that surrounded them not so long ago. Still he couldn't figure out the location.

Approaching to the entrance of a park, he saw how the gates that were once covered all by black paint were rusty now. Screeching the gate while Ga Eul slowly opened it, he seemed terrified with this idea, not knowing what creepy place was she taking him.

"Are you sure this is safe?" he examined the gates and pointed towards inside while his eyes seemed scared of how spooky it appeared to be.

Nodding, she kept on walking knowing he was definitely going to follow her and not let her alone. Being behind her, he looked at the wooden bench that were placed along the path, all wear down by the termites. The trees seem sad as they stooped over, with just a few leafs that were soon to fall.

The park was lonely, there was no visitors. Not a single human being could be seen at that deserted park. The ex Casanova wondered why in the world would she bring him here when it was the most creepy place he has seen.

"Ga Eul, what are we doing here?" he asked while grabbing her arm firmly since the two of her hands were occupied carrying the basket and the large bag.

Seeing that they were getting near to the location she wanted to show him, she soon began to tell him a story to answer his question. "A long time ago, there was this girl who would come here everyday" she sighed happy before continuing. So Yi Jeong's expression changed as he thought she was going to tell him a scary story.

"She felt lonely and nobody accepted her. Then, one day at school, she got humiliated so bad that she ran away from there" she paused and looked at her boyfriend who was now paying very close attention to her story.

"Looking where to hide, she found this place. Back then it was full of joyful people. She felt relief here, but she needed to find somewhere where she could be alone, to cry alone" the country bumpkin heaved another sigh, trying not to get all sad by the past.

"Then, she found this beautiful place where no one knew of its existence" they stopped seeing that there was what appeared to be a wall made of bushes, they had walked to the end of the path. Slowly, she looked at So Yi Jeong before carefully entering through the bushes.

After that, he stood there for a moment. His face softened as he realized the girl from her story was herself. Then, he quickly followed her behind. Getting to the other end of it, and saw the most incredible view of the city.

"She found this place, a place where no one could bother or bully her. This was her secret and safe fortress" she said while putting the basket and the bag on the ground. The ex Casanova was just admiring the view he had in front of him. Everything seem smaller from there and the lights of the city could be seen as it was slowly getting dark.

Ga Eul stood behind him and smiled by his reaction. "She came here everyday, hoping and wishing that everything could change" she kept on telling the story.

"One day, she discovered something that intrigued her. The girl saw that the big tree who she always sat under its big branches had leafs in the shape of a big heart" she made him turned to the side so he could see the tree that stood right in front of them now. "Since that day, she promised to herself that when she meets her true love, she would bring him here, sharing with him the place that protected her, knowing that whoever comes here earned her trust and love" she finished and sighed very calm while looking to the tree who for so long was her crying companion. A few leafs were still accompanying him before falling off soon.

So Yi Jeong whirled around to look at Ga Eul, surprised by her story. "I don't know what to say" he was utterly surprised by this and he couldn't find any words to say.

The potter got close to her and he placed his hands on her shoulders, getting close to her face. "I would've beat up those who humiliate you. I would've been there for you" he told with a serious glare while she smirked for how he tried to be so protective with her.

"So Yi Jeong..." she paused while looking intensely into his eyes. Giving a curious glare, he stood there without saying anything, knowing she was about to speak. "There's something I need to do" kneeling, she grabbed the bag and took out a bouquet of red roses. So Yi Jeong's face was surprised by this.

"Will you forgive me?" she asked and raised her hands with the flowers in front of his face, offering an apology.

"Ga Eul..." he took the flowers and looked at them before returning his glare to the country bumpkin. A huge smile came across his face.

Suddenly, he embraced her very tightly. The potter's happiness filled his entire body, almost about to explode of how joyful he was feeling. He never imagined that someone would do this for him. The meaning to all of this was just incredible as he couldn't believe she did this to gave him a sincere and loving apology. Not only that, but she brought him to the place where she mentioned she would bring her true love. That meant he was her true love.

Words could not describe this moment as he sweetly looked at her in the eyes and placed his hands on her cheeks. Slowly, he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. After this, she smiled to him and giggle a bit. His face once again turned curious.

Grabbing the picnic hamper, she opened it and he could see lots of prepared food in it. "Happy one week of being together" she said and looked with a sweet gaze to his eyes.

So Yi Jeong's face became more bright and smiled for how attentive she was being with him. No other girl had done this for him, and he felt really special that someone put their efforts and love into all of this just for him. There was no doubt she was the only one for him.

Thereafter, they sat down on the ground, over the sheet she brought. They quickly placed the food outside beside them. Ga Eul served him food and both eat everything she brought for them. Doing this, she would sometimes share with him the food she was eating and he would do the same while they watched the sunset together, sitting on the ground close to each other.

Hours passed as they contemplated the panorama. The day was getting dark and they could see the bright lights now that complemented the city. The sweet breeze sweetly caressed them and sent shivers to all of Ga Eul's body parts as she was getting cold. So Yi Jeong, like a gentlemen, took off his dinner jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Stopping from shaking, she glance at her boyfriend with a big grin on her face.

The ex Casanova noticed this and turned to see her angelical face. "I think we should get going" he said and slowly stood up.

Ga Eul nodded to this and stood up with the help of the potter's hand. Cleaning up and taking everything of her property, they quickly left the place and then the park.

* * *

Getting to his car was almost exhausting after all that walking, but being by each one's side was more than sufficient to prolong the time they had to enjoy their company.

Starting the engine, he looked at the country bumpkin and buckled her up before leaving. The ride was quiet, but they felt more comfortable that way as they already talked about lots of subjects back at the park. The commoner would look outside the glass to watch the colorful lights that decorated the streets, remembering how they were seen before at the park. Giving a sigh, she felt relief that everything turned out to be great. That So Yi Jeong was finally happy with her again.

Passing in front of her home, she pointed towards the building where she lives before quickly disappearing out of sight. She looked at the potter for some explanation and he just smiled.

"Where are we going?" she asked a bit surprised by this.

"A place" he only said as he kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

Entering deep into the city where high-class people lived, she began to feel uncomfortable as she didn't knew what he was about to do. This turned out to be unexpectable as she thought he was just going to take her to her home. Again, she was wrong. He was part of the F4, the boys who were full of surprises.

Parking his car, he got out first and opened the door for her. Slowly, she examined her surroundings while he took her by her hand and walked to a near stage that was placed in the middle of the big city and its skyscrapers. Lots of people rapidly saw the couple and all of them began to scream his name, not caring if he was accompanied with a female. They all thought she was just another girl who he was playing with. Who could blame them, they all knew him as a Casanova.

Then, So Yi Jeong stopped and turned to face his girlfriend. "Stay here" he told her and then he walked away through the crowd until he finally got up on stage.

The mind of the country bumpkin wondered what was he going to do as he send her a smile from up there. Feeling nervous, she kept looking at him, staying immobile. Everybody would push her to get near to the ex Casanova as he was about to say something with the microphone.

"You're all wondering why I am here, on this stage" he looked from side to side the crowd that was increasing more and more as they all took notice he was one of the F4.

"There's a girl out there who bewitched my heart and soul. I am trapped under her charms" loud sighs in unison were heard from lots of girls, all thinking he was mentioning them.

Grabbing a saxophone, he sent her another smile and she felt more than happy by this. "This is for you" he said and began to play the instrument.

The crowd was perplexed for the incredible talent that So Yi Jeong not only had with pottery but with the music too. Ga Eul's cheeks turned even more red when he would occasionally open his eyes to look at her while playing the saxophone.

Little flashbacks came into her mind since the first time she met him until now. Afraid she felt before by how she would manage be in love with a player, but now everything was different. He changed for her. So Yi Jeong left his womanizing days behind as he was now with the only one who completed him, his girlfriend Ga Eul.

After finishing, all the girls began to clap and scream while he once again grabbed the microphone to talk. "I have to say that the one who robbed my heart and won't return it back is the one and only, Ga Eul" he pointed towards the country bumpkin and everyone turned to see who was the stupid girl who took his heart away from them.

The commoner's cheeks were very warm by this as she felt embarrassed to be watched by lots of people who were jealous of her.

Thereafter he climbed out the stage and slowly went to her, everyone making a way for him. When he finally got to her, he raised his hand and waited for hers to meet his. Wearing a grin on his face, he pulled her out of there, returning back to the car.

"Why you did that for?" Ga Eul asked while they closed the door.

"I just felt like I had to contribute on this special day" the feeling of letting her go to her home without him giving or doing something special for her seemed wrong. Also, he wanted to declare his love for her not only in the school but to all the people.

Ga Eul slowly nodded and smiled to him. Swiftly, she leaned to kiss him on the cheek and he felt a light blush coming on its way. Giggling about this, she kept looking at him while he started the engine, feeling nervous.

The night ended nice and perfect. The couple was finally in great terms again as they resolved their problem. The feeling each one experimented today was incredible, and each time grew more and more that sentiment of love. It was wonderful to know that they could trust now someone, someone who they could run into when facing problems or sad circumstances. This kind of gifts and shows of affections were uniting them more as they got know each other better. Love could not be explain in any words or description. It is just based on the actions of two people.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**Pure Soeul moment, huh! Lol**

**Leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I cannot believe I reached to the twentieth chapter. I always thought I was going to end this story very fast for my lack of imagination and description. Anyways, I also reached to one hundred thousand (100k) words. YAY ME! *London's voice***

**I wanted to thank you all for reading my story. I also feel grateful for the reviews many of you has left me, it really makes me happy. **

**_Chapter will be edited later for any errors._ Sorry, but when I always write I stay until two or three in the morning. Hope you feel grateful lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Days passed after their loveable date and sweet reconciliation, days where she would try to spend more time with him after school. The balance between her boyfriend and the pottery classes needed to be measured, making a schedule of the days with who or where she would spend it.

Telling this to her potter teacher seem easy as Eun Jae understood the reason behind skipping day lessons. Ga Eul was feeling comfortable around her, always taking her advice as she knew her acknowledge on subjects like love and pottery was better than her. A friendship was blossoming between the commoner and the teacher. Although, everytime they talked about their life, they still manage to keep it private in a way; no names were never given, no details of the stories they shared with each other and no describing nor the physical or economical position of their love one.

It was more simple this way. They were just friends to comfort each other and be there when they needed a wise advice. Winning the trust of someone required time to build a good frienship, and even when they felt comfortable and enjoyed the words exchanged between them, they were still not prepared to tell them everything about their life.

The satisfied feeling that everything was turning out great was more than she could ask for. Years ago her life seem pitiful and plain to what it is now. The wonderful joy of having friends who she can count on anytime, not being humiliated anymore, and having the best boyfriend of the world was a big blessing for her. Being a commoner didn't stop her from having all these wonderful gifts that life has given her during the course of time.

The only thing that was still troubling her mind and that she did forget about it, was the situation of Yong Sook. The stupid oversight of not remembering the explanation she still needed to give So Yi Jeong was making her feel a bit nervous.

All those five days where she had to take classes with him were making her uncomfortable as she desperately wanted to talk with him. Restraining that desire, she didn't knew that Yong Sook was feeling the same. Wanting to explode inside of him for not giving the first step to talk, he thought it was best like this, where none of both could interact with each other as he knew he could get in trouble. The only powerful reason he was still at school enduring the humiliation was because of her. No one knew except him and that's the way he wanted to stay like.

Only one of those days where the pencil dropped to the floor and he would take it and give it back was the furthest interaction between them. Ga Eul's neck and cheeks felt warm by this as she remembered the time where he accidentally touched her hand when he try to help her with the plates back at the porridge shop.

The thought of him being alone and having no friends now at school as he would prefer to be antisocial was making her feel sorry for him. Even when she knew that every bad act had its consequences, she felt like Yong Sook didn't deserve that. It was all Nam-Kyu's fault for what his brother was going through right now. Meditating, she analyzed that it was Yong Sook's decision of wanting to take revenge on something that wasn't true, but again, who wouldn't feel angry at someone who supposedly made your family suffer?.

So Yi Jeong still hasn't seen him around school. It was clear that Yong Sook was avoiding the presence of the ex Casanova. It seem like Gu Jun Pyo told him that, as he would quickly hide when the potter was near him, hiding or going to the other direction without getting noticed.

The leader of the F4 gang was really helping her on this and she knew she was getting him in trouble too if she didn't speak soon. Warnings were given to her in days where So Yi Jeong would almost discover the presence of his enemy being at school, but fortunately Gu Jun Pyo was there to get him unnoticed, but each time was becoming more hard for him to hide that secret from his best friend. He couldn't believe he was doing it for a girl, the best friend of his girlfriend.

* * *

In the blink of an eye the weekend came fast. There was only a few days left before So Yi Jeong's birthday and everyone was getting very excited for the party that they secretly prepared for their friend. The biggest ballroom of Seoul was the perfect place to celebrate one more year of being together with their friend too. It was going to be enormous the quantity of people who was going to attend the party, and they all knew everyone was dying to get invited.

The F4 was making sure that everything went like they wanted, and by that it meant that besides getting all prepared for that day, they needed everyone's cooperation and not tell a word to the ex Casanova. That was the only condition they were asking for if the people wanted to increase the possibility of getting invited. Surely, no one was going to dare to blow up everything that the F4 for more than a week has been preparing, or they were very secure that they could receive a severe consequence for that.

Ga Eul took the opportunity to take her pottery classes to the maximum since the date was getting near and she wanted to give all of her efforts to make a fine piece with her novice hands. It was admiring to see a girl giving her hundred percent on something that for her seemed very difficult, but within the days those thoughts changed and she could see that everything was possible.

Molding clay was becoming a habit for her as she slowly took appreciation for that kind of art. Not knowing that inside of her a little passion was growing for the pottery. This was definitely all thanks to So Yi Jeong.

Each day she would work more harder on her piece of art. It was such a determination that even Eun Jae was impressed since no one dedicated so many time to it. When the classes were for just an hour, the teacher would look at Ga Eul and see the dissapointed face she had for the unfinished work. The trust was raising as Eun Jae proposed to her that she could use the classroom anytime she needed it and at any time. The country bumpkin appreciated this and felt grateful for having a friend and teacher like her.

Many times then she would get out of the classroom late. Coming back to her home almost after the dinner was served at the table. Her parents would sometimes ask her what she was doing as they got preoccupied for her late arrivals. Lying was hard but she knew that her father and mother wouldn't understand if she told them she was taking pottery classes. She never in her life demonstrated any interest in the art, and being all of a sudden taking lessons was going to be suspicious for them.

Geum Jan Di was involved in this web of lies as the country bumpkin would use her to say that she was at her home doing school assignments, or projects that got her assigned with her best friend. It was crazy to think that they always believed her, never hesitating on her word. Her friend would always get angry at this since she didn't like to lie, and even more to someone like Ga Eul's parents. Trust was build during the years and Jan Di didn't wanted to lose it quickly because of her friend's fault. But she had no other choice than to support her friend on her decisions.

* * *

Monday, first day of the week to go to school was just another day where Ga Eul would spend it together with her boyfriend during lunch or free times. The routine of getting her to close was never tiring. First class and it was all the same; girls fighting to befriend her and the teacher scolding them to pay attention to the class. Ga Eul was definitely getting used to this kind of attention now as she had to experiment it all week.

When the bell would finally ring to announce that the first period was over, the commoner happily sighed knowing that in her second class she was going to meet with the two of the F4. The energetic mood she had today was making her feel invincible as she was getting ready for any sport that the teacher choose.

Entering to the court of the school, she saw a lot of red balls in the center. Everyone was stretching while they waited for the rest of the students to arrive to the class. Walking towards the bathroom, her glance went to lots of girls who continuously begged to the american teacher to change the game. It was surprising to even hear them say that they could play any other game instead of this.

The mind of the country bumpkin kept thinking what game could this be, but she was almost sure what game was. A little preoccupied, she changed immediately and her legs started to shake a bit. This wasn't good at all.

Getting out now of the ladies bathroom, she saw the two young handsome boys sitting on the bleachers talking with each other. Slowly, she began to walk in their direction with her head lowered, her mood completely changed.

Before she could get to them the teacher blew the whistle and began to talk loudly so everyone could hear him. The Don Juan and the ex Casanova paid attention as they saw Ga Eul near them, but none if them move as they waited for the teacher's instructions.

"As you can see, today we are going to play dodgeball" he announced while he demonstrated the ball he had on his hand. "It has been a while we haven't played this one, so let's start" he finally said and everyone knew he wanted them to gather up so the teams could be made.

This time it didn't require for anyone to choose as the teacher separated them into two teams. Unfortunately, Ga Eul felt alone this time as neither So Yi Jeong or Woo Bin was on her team. Winning didn't matter this time as she slowly remembered the traumatizing moment where she got hit by the ball and left her unconscious. Of course, that time she had been sentenced with a red card, but the memories were still there, haunting her that it could happen again.

Dodgeball was clearly her less favorite sports and imploring to her teacher to change the game wasnot going to work out as they were about to begin with this one.

So Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul who was wearing a preoccupied face while the teacher told them to get ready. Walking to her, his hand went to the top of her head, caressing her hair. She had her arms crossed while her lips were pursed, feeling a bit scare.

"You're going to be fine" her boyfriend said knowing why she was acting like that. Kissing her forehead, she felt a little relief for his short but secure words to her. Ga Eul trusted him.

After that, the whistle was blown and the game soon started. Lots of them ran to grab a ball that where placed in the middle of the court. Ga Eul was the only one from her team that stood behind, trying to hide in the corner of the court.

As usual, nobody dare to hit the two F4 in this game. Hitting their face or any other part of the body was risky as they didn't want to confront later the consequences. The two males were having lots of fun like always with this game, enjoying to eliminate everyone from the contrary team.

So Yi Jeong would stare worried to Ga Eul as Woo Bin just kept throwing balls at the students from the other team. The potter needed to do something for her, help her to overcome the fear that himself put her in that situation.

She never felt comfortable around the other students, and he had an idea for that. Suddenly, he began to throw balls very quickly, eliminating almost every student. Woo Bin looked at him with a challenging gaze as they were committed to who was the one who eliminated.

Then, the only person that was left from the team was Ga Eul. Lots of students were still playing in So Yi Jeong's team but no one tried to throw a ball at her.

Woo Bin picked up a ball and looked at her, a hand suddenly touched his arm stopping him. Turning his head to see his friend, So Yi Jeong shook his head. With that, the Don Juan completely understood what he was trying to say. Lowering his hand with the ball in his hand, he looked at Ga Eul again who had lowered her head, looking to the floor,sad.

"Hey Ga Eul!" Woo Bin called her and this made her raise her face to see the one who shouted her name.

"I guess this time you're going to be the loser" a devilish smile appeared on his mouth as he Waite for her to say something. Dissimulating, So Yi Jeong gave him a nudge on his ribs, rolling his eyes for why he ad to say that to the country bumpkin.

The Don Juan glanced at him a little offended but the smile returned to his face. "I know what I am doing ma' man" he raised a hand in front of his friend signaling him to wait for the results.

Ga Eul lowered her head again, scared since she was the only one left to be hit.

"Ga Eul!" he shouted once again her name and she looked at him, getting cranky for his annoyance.

"Is this all you've got?" he began to scoff and laughed at his comments towards her. Ga Eul was definitely getting a bit angry at him for the non-sense words he was telling her.

"What a waste of my time" he sighed acting like if he was disappointed by not having a good rival. Dropping the ball to the floor, he turned around as if he was about to leave to the bathroom.

Ga Eul's mood changed again as she felt offended by his remarks. Quickening her pace to the middle of the court, she grabbed a ball and throw it at him who was still giving her his back.

The red ball flew directly to his head and hit him very hard. His body stood there, shock for a moment as his hands quickly rubbed the back of his head. Turning around slowly, everyone who was watching this was feeling anxious to see what was he going to do about it. Ga Eul's lips formed into a grin as she gave him a teasing face.

"Oh! So the war has been declared" he said and pointed with two of his fingers to his eyes and then to hers like saying he's watching her. Then, he slowly got out as the country bumpkin eliminated him.

Only So Yi Jeong and three more students were against her. This time she felt more confident thanks to Woo Bin.

Picking a ball, she threw it to a student and he nearly moved or try to catch it. He was out. A smirk appeared on her face as she threw two other balls at the other students and they were eliminated too. Only the ex Casanova was still standing at the other side of the court, grabbing a ball as he noticed she was approaching to the middle.

Leaning back his arm to throw the ball, he saw the fear that no one else could see in her eyes. Quickly he threw it but the ball didn't even came close to her. The potter purposely failed.

Ga Eul opened her eyes as she previously closed them to not see when the ball hit her. Surprised, a quick smile appeared and she threw the ball at him. Dodging it, he winked at her. "You're going to need more than that to win" he told her and rapidly took another ball and throw it close to her, but not daring to hit her.

So Yi Jeong was acting as if he was really playing against her, but what she didn't knew he was just trying to make her lose the fear for this game. He didn't wanted to get it noticeable that he was intentionally making himself to lose.

Balls were thrown at each other and soon Ga Eul found a way to defeat him as the ball touched his ankle. The country bumpkin felt so happy that she jumped of excitement as she couldn't believe she won and al by herself against two of the F4.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time" she glanced at her boyfriend and raised her hand to shake his. The ex Casanova looked at her with a disappointed glare.

Thereafter, she told him she was going to take a shower after the class almost coming to an end. So Yi Jeong looked at her go while Woo Bin came close to him. Patting his shoulder, that brought the attention of the potter. "Yo' you really let her win" Woo Bin was really proud of him for what he did for his girlfriend. The ex Casanova then looked at him with a grin on his face and nodded, feeling very happy to see her like that now. That was the only thing that mattered for him, that she could feel secure of herself and by being by his side.

"But next time I won't have mercy on her. Tell her to watch her back" he jokingly said while he laughed about it, still not believing that the commoner had the guts to do hit him like that.

* * *

Third period was boring. The last minutes of the hour she was counting as the teacher would just kept blabbering about the same subject over and over again. Last seconds were left and she slowly began to stand up, and the bell finally rang in time.

Hurriedly, she went to the lounge as her stomach was growling for food. The F4 was already there and Geum Jan Di came at the same time like her, all weat after swimming at the pool. She was shaking of cold as the four males noticed this while sitting around the table. Gu Jun Pyo quickly stood up and scolded her, giving Jan Di his black and long coat. Ga Eul would smile at this seeing how cutr they were together as a couple even when Jan Di didn't fully accepted him still.

Pulling a chair, he gently made her seat as he pushed it to the front so she was near the table. So Yi Jeong did the same with Ga Eul and she thank him for how of a gentleman he was. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin would just look at the two of his friends turning into something they have never seen before. It was cute but at the same time terrifying of how two cold-blooded boys could turn out to be all lovey-dovey with the girls.

Now everyone sitting, they all looked to one another, trying to guess who was the one who brought food for today. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on Gu Jun Pyo's face gave a proud glare to everybody.

Muttering under their breath, the three boys knew this wasn't going to be good. They all recognized by that smile that he was the one who prepared the lunch for today.

Snapping his fingers, two ladies entered the lounge and brought the food on silver trays. The eyes of the others were curious to know what was inside them but at the same time terrified to discover something unexpected in the food.

Suddenly, a smell stealthily make its way to the noses of those who where still glancing at the trays, not daring to open them. The smell of burn was all their noses could trailed.

"It smells..." Jan Di gave a disgusting expression, but before she could finish the sentence, she looked at Gu Jun Pyo who was waiting for her to describe his food. Feeling guilty, her face expression changed a of a sudden to a happy one "...delicious. Yummy!" she slowly rubbed her stomach to emphasize that she was "liking" the smell of it.

The leader of the gang seemed very happy by her remark while he took the lid off from the trays, showing what was inside.

Everyone's face seemed terrified now for what they were beholding in front of them. The only color that the food was wearing was black, and that meant it was very burned. Gu Jun Pyo quickly volunteered to serve them as he was feeling in a good spirit.

After each one of them had the burn food on their plate, the boy with curly hair announced that they could start eating what he prepared.

Trying to force a smile to him, they looked horrified and with their chopsticks poked the food, examine and analyzing how they were going to eat it without throwing it out. They didn't want to hurt the feelings of Gu Jun Pyo but they were trapped in this horrible situation.

The leader waited for everyone to stuff their mouth with food and see how they liked it. Only one person brave enough took a little bit and placed it in her mouth. Gu Jun Pyo's eyes were fixed on her expression while she tried to chew the food.

Slowly, she swallowed it and quickly took a glass of water and drank it very fast to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Well, how much did you liked it?" Gu Jun Pyo asked and this made Ga Eul be in a difficult position as she knew she struggled with the food. It was funny but annoying how he never asked for a general opinion, only 'how much' she liked it.

The country bumpkin looked around her for some back up hut no one dared to talk because they knew they would only speak the truth.

Nodding with her head, she forced a smile "It was...okay" she said trying to sound casual. The face of Gu Jun Pyo seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Since Ga Eul really liked your dish, she can have mine. I'm not hungry" Woo Bin said and pushed the plate towards her.

Throwing him death glares, he just smirked at her triumphantly and winked at the commoner. This was definitely the revenge for hitting him with the ball on his head.

Then, under the table, her feet found his leg and kicked him really hard for what he did. Flinching, everyone looked at him with a confused glare except So Yi Jeong. The ex Casanova knew what was really going on between the two of them and he just giggled while the others got more confused about this.

After struggling to eat the burned food, everyone sighed relief that they could miraculously finish it. Gu Jun Pyo felt really proud of himself after putting all his effort on the cooking. No one wanted to crush him the mere reality of his cooking skills as they all knew he could get sad and offended by this and mostly when he was in front of his girlfriend.

* * *

All of a sudden the bell rang announcing that it was time to get back to classes. Complaining, Ga Eul felt like the hour went by fast as she just finished eating. If it wasn't for Gu Jun Pyo cooking so bad, she would have finished immediately. Woo Bin had the fault too as he made her eat more of that horrible food. Taking a mental note, she reminded herself he needed to pay for this.

Grabbing her backpack, she did not notice it was opened. When her hand raised it, it lose balanced and accidentally dropped some stuffs to the floor. Feeling dumb for not checking her backpack before grabbing it, she kneeled to get her stuff back inside.

So Yi Jeong, seeing this, kneeled too to help her. Pencils, notebooks, scissors, he picked up, and...

_It could not be possible,_ he thought. His face turned pale as he looked at it, still not believing what he was seeing. Picking it up with his hand, he glanced at her shocked.

"I can explain" she said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Lol**

**Well, its going to stay like this for now and this time you will be the one who will decide if I continue with the story. Why? This time I am requesting for fifteen (15) reviews in chapter 20, this chapter. After that, I will keep writing. Rule: Not valid if is in other chapter.**

**So, what did you thought about this chapter?**

**What do you think about the story so far?**

**Please, leave a review.**

_**This is the only time I will be requesting such a thing like this for a chapter.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, sorry for the waiting!**

**Here's your chapter.**

**I just wanted to thank you all for your support, it really means a lot to me. Seeing all those comments made me appreciated. I am very grateful!**

**Sorry, but I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. I haven't been feeling good since my dad and little sister went to live to the US, and that makes me feel sad and missing them so much.**

**Also, I really REALLY tried to do my best for this chapter. I know this one really is not the best of all chapters as I didn't put my heart and mind into it, but I guess when you have people expecting other things to happen in the story it gets a little frustrated for me. Sorry. Next chapter is probably going to be better and more long.**

**Hope you can still enjoy!**

* * *

The room was filled with tension as the other F4 looked at what So Yi Jeong was holding. Slowly, Ga Eul got up and the potter did the same, still looking at the puzzle piece that was on his hand.

"Where did you get this?" the ex Casanova said with a dry tone, looking at her very serious.

"I was taking-" she was about to tell him the surprise she was going to give to him at his birthday, and why she had the puzzle, but an angry So Yi Jeong quickly interjected.

Grabbing her very tight from her shoulder he asks "Where did you get this, Ga Eul?" he raised his voice very agitated while the country bumpkin's face was getting scared for his sudden change of mood.

"My potter teacher gave it to me. Is the building near to my home" her mind was filling with questions of why he wanted to know to who the puzzle piece belonged to. The reaction of So Yi Jeong surprised her and made her feel sad for how he almost yelled at her. The potter never did this to her before and she wondered why now that he saw that little piece.

Without saying anything further, he left the lounge running. Turning around, Ga Eul stood there glancing at the door trying to look for answers herself. Heaving a sigh, she lowered her head very sad thinking if she did something wrong, but what could it be? She was just taking classes of something that was the passion of her boyfriend.

Whirling to see her friends, everyone stood there with a serious gaze except for Geum Jan Di who was still trying to figure out why he acted like that and ran away. The F4 looked at each other and were having a mental conversation of who was going to explain to her what happened.

It was obvious Gu Jun Pyo wasn't the indicated person to tell her since everything that came from his mouth was very harsh. He then grabbed the hand of Jan Di and decided he was going to leave with her for their next class, wanting to give her some time alone with whoever of the two was going to talk to her.

Woo Bin wasn't also the right guy for this kind of conversations. The help he gave always was just to kick somebody else's butt or give advice when the problem was already there, not when the problem needed to be told.

Glancing at the violinist, he told them he needed to go since he had some business to take care of. Ji Hoo nodded at this and sighed, preparing himself for the right words to speak.

After the Don Juan left, Ga Eul was still with her head lowered. Then, she looked to her backpack and leaned to grab it, but a hand suddenly touched hers and she could sense who it was. Ji Hoo waited for her to look up and as she did he told her to sit down.

"Ga Eul, do you have any idea of why he reacted like that?" he asked analyzing if she could have some idea in her mind of why.

Shaking her head from side to side, she looked at him in the eyes for him to give the answer.

Sighing, he asked himself how he could bring the subject very smoothly and without hurting her and making her feel more sad than she was already.

"Did the person who gave that puzzle to you happens to be named Eun Jae?" he asked and got more close to her, examining the expression on her face.

Widening her eyes, she slowly nodded. Little memories of conversations she had with the teacher flood back as she remembered when Eun Jae told her that she made the puzzle with her love one. _This couldn't be true_, she thought. Her mind blocked all thoughts that included her teacher and the possibility of her true love being So Yi Jeong. But she looked at Ji Hoo this time shocked, not knowing what to say.

"She was So Yi Jeong's-" his words came out slow as he didnt wanted to finish the hurtful sentence for her, but she did it for him.

"-true love" she murmured to herself. It was getting ironic how of all the potters that where in Seoul, she was taking lessons with the one who had a past with her boyfriend.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized he definitely ran away to look for her. The scary feeling that filled her body was because she didn't knew what So Yi Jeong was going to do when he sees her. The thought of Eun Jae returning to his life seemed dangerous for their relationship as she didnt knew if he had still feelings for her. All those stories that Eun Jae once told her where becoming a threat to her since comparing her time being with the ex Casanova, her teacher knew him better than the country bumpkin.

"Two years ago..." Ji Hoo began to tell her the story of what happened then with Eun Jae and So Yi Jeong. But before, he grabbed a napkin and handed it to her so she could wipe out the tears from her face. "...he was very in love with her and she was too, but Yi Jeong was scared of having a relationship with her. He thought he was like his father, a player. That he could never change that, and he didn't want to hurt Eun Jae" his voice was very calmed and this helped a lot Ga Eul as she quietly listened to the story that her boyfriend never told her before.

"One night he returned with two females to his pottery shop, and there she was, waiting for him" his eyes never left the sight of her face as he was telling this to her. Preoccupied for how she could feel, he came more close to her, sitting by her side.

"When she left the shop, he went after her. Then, Eun Jae told him that the reason she came was because she had a surprise for him at a certain hour. So Yi Jeong wasn't at all convinced about it, and the last words that she told him was that she finally wanted him to know how she felt for him" his hand went around her back as she looked up to him with a curious glare.

"Did he went?" she asked with a little girl tone.

"No, as I said before, he was scared. So Yi Jeong didn't want to hurt her more than she was already suffering for him, so he decided not to go" grabbing a napkin he wiped out the tears that were already drying from her face.

"But since that day, he never saw her again. He went crazy looking after her everywhere, but there was no trace of her" he sighed and looked serious at Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul..." he paused and gave a little small smile. "You don't have to cry" he said and rubbed her back, comforting her.

"You know why?" he said and slowly kneeled in front of her so she could stare at him in the eyes and see that he wasn't lying to her. "Because So Yi Jeong loves you" grabbing tight her hands he smiled at her and gave that confidence glare that could make everyone feel relief and sure that his words were very true and realistic.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked with a bit of insecurity on her voice.

"He thought about being with Eun Jae in a relationship, but with you Ga Eul, he never hesitated that question" the violinist was right. From the stories she had been told, she could see the insecurity that the potter always had with her teacher, but since she met him he was always there for her. The ex Casanova changed his womanizing days just for her meanwhile he had doubts with Eun Jae.

Ji Hoo was definitely right. She didn't have to feel this way anymore. So Yi Jeong always trusted her since the beggining of their relationship, now it was her turn to trust him. Maybe he just ran away to look for her and apologize for what he did two years ago, that's what she thought. He loved her now, not Eun Jae. That was a long time ago and she was secure those feelings had to change towards her.

Standing up, Ji Hoo offered his hand to help her get up from the couch. "Come on, this time I will be the one to accompany you" he smiled at her and she did the same.

Walking towards the exit of the lounge, she grabbed him by his arm and made him turn to look at her. All of a sudden she hugged him very tight and smiled while her eyes were closed. "Thank you, Yoon Ji Hoo sunbae"

His eyes widen of surprise by this sudden movement. Then, he sweetly caressed the back of her head, giving a smile that he could once again help someone in need.

* * *

The afternoon classes seemed impossible for her to concentrate as she kept thinking of So Yi Jeong. Focusing was getting hard and from time to time the teachers would scold her for not paying attention when they order her to read out loud or answer a question. Everyone noticed she wasn't in the right mood, but not the teacher. Everyone noticed, including Yong Sook.

When the english teacher paired them up, it was inevitable to talk with him as she put them together. Her eyes lowered to look at her seat while he tried to practice with her some english sentences for a quizz. He would just pretend everything was fine when he knew something was bothering Ga Eul's mind. Wanting to ask her was all he wanted to do at that time, but he knew as a men that she needed her space.

"Can you help me out with this one?" he asked her and pointed to the paper, not understanding what it said.

Ga Eul looked at him and heaved a sigh, not wanting to talk. "I'm sorry, I can't concentrate on this" her head was pressed to her hand, supporting it.

"I know we haven't talked for a long time but, if there's anything I can help you with..." he paused and looked at her with a sweet smile and his eyes sparkling "you can count on me" he never dared to touch her hand or even be that close to her. Yong Sook just wanted to be there for her even if he knew the chances of having her friendship back was of one percent.

"Thanks" she only said and took the paper from his hand and read to him what it said. Ga Eul just wanted to avoid any conversation that involved her, So Yi Jeong or Yong Sook. She wasn't ready to give him her trust or even have long conversations with him. What they could possibly talk?.

After school finished for today, she went to the parking lot to meet with So Yi Jeong. She was spending it today with him and it was a perfect day since Eun Jae wasn't going to give classes.

Waiting for him, she looked for his car and she realized it wasn't there. Heaving a sigh of sadness, she decided it was best to walk to her home. Even when the cars of Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo where there, she wasn't willing to ask them for that favor. A walk could definitely clear up her mind and analyze what she was going to say the next time she encountered her boyfriend.

At this point she was desperate to know his whereabouts since the time at lunch he never came back to school, apparently. Disappointed of him leaving her hanging, she slowly walked to her home.

Negative thoughts were flying around her mind as she kept comparing herself to Eun Jae. Even when trying to think of anything else, sing a song, or play visual games, that was impossible to accomplish. This was getting hard for her as she slowly was surrending and letting speculations suffused her head.

It was such a sad and depressing state the feeling that she even didn't acknowledge someone was honking the horn, calling for her attention. The car parked near her and the window rolled down so the person could shout her name.

"Ga Eul!" he called out her name loud.

This made her glanced at the person who smiled from ear to ear at her, waving to indicate her that she could get in. Having doubts of whether to accept or reject the ride invitation, she stood there not knowing what to do, but after the person insisted she got in.

"I will take you to your home" he said and pressed the gas pedal, not looking at her but to the road. The happiness of Yong Sook could be clearly noticeable but that didn't change anything between them.

Ga Eul kept silence during the ride and as they passed by in front of the building where she takes pottery lessons, she searched for the presence of the ex Casanova being outside, but nothing. Sighing, she didn't know whether if to feel relief or frustrated that So Yi Jeong hasn't called her at all.

"Here we are" Yong Sook said as he watched the building where many times before in the past he came to leave her. The strange feeling of missing this routine was getting him sad, but since Ga Eul was still in the car he just tried to hide the mixed emotions.

"Thanks" she leaned her head, bowing. Then she opened the car door and left to enter to her apartment.

Yong Sook stood there, wanting to go after her. Exhaling deeply he just gave a little punch to the steering wheel, frustrated that he couldn't talk to her or approach like he wanted. This was all his fault and she had the right to act like that.

* * *

That night she didn't receive any calls or messages from So Yi Jeong. It was strange since that was what he accustomed to do. Feeling frustrated about this, she reunited the courage to call him and get an explanation for the today's events.

The cellphone kept ringing and ringing but nothing. No one answered. Looking to the ceiling, she kept praying that nothing bad happened to him or that maybe he was just too tired to give her a call. She needed to trust the words of Yoon Ji Hoo about how the potter loves her now and wouldn't do such an atrocity to her heart.

The night was still young and that was making her go all stressed rolling over her bed. She couldn't find sleep knowing her boyfriend hasn't contact her.

* * *

On another part of the city, the young and talented potter didn't seem to be in the same mood like Ga Eul. So Yi Jeong seemed more heavy-hearted after hours of waiting outside the door that had the name 'Eun Jae' engraved on a little rectangular metal. Sitting down at the floor and leaning against the door, he kept looking at the puzzle piece that he was holding in his hand. A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered the past, how he broke the heart of the first girl who accepted the consequences of him being a Casanova.

Hours passed by and he knew she wasn't coming, but he hoped that a miracle could happen and she would appear. It has been two long years since he hasn't seen her, and the impression of doing so again was going to be big and hard for him seeing again that face that many times he made it cry.

Not wanting to move, he stood there thinking of everything he has went through in his life and how did she helped him. The thoughts of not deserving her never changed, she didn't needed someone like him but still, he had loved her company and comfort. It was hard to let her go then and seeing how she suddenly vanished from his life was a tremendous blow how he losed her without even knowing it at the moment.

Apologizing for all those cruel times didn't seem enough, but he was still willing to see her and beg her for her pardon. The necessity of doing it was very important for his conscience to be finally cleaned after all those months of cruel torment and guiltiness that was weighing on him.

Even when he stood there for lots of hours, nobody came and he slowly closed his eyes trying to convince himself that he was just going to take a short rest before leaving, but he just fell asleep right in front of the door.

* * *

The next day at school Ga Eul went very early as last night she couldn't fall asleep and the anxiety was killing her inside to know about So Yi Jeong. When she finally got to the entrance of the building, there was no one there. The ex Casanova wasn't waiting for her. Glancing at both sides she checked if he wasn't playing a joke and hiding around her, but she didn't detect no one on her surroundings. Her face was saddening and she didn't knew what else to do.

Entering to the school with her head lowered and sighing, she went to her locker to look for her book. Ga Eul didn't even had the strength to carry such a small and thin book. Immediately when she picked it up, it slipped from her hand and went straight to the floor.

Looking down at it, she kneeled to pick it up but at the same time someone else did and grab it first before her. The eyes of the country bumpkin quickly looked up to see who it was.

Standing now she didn't know what words to speak and felt really awkward in this position. Ga Eul waiting for him to give her the book back but she just stared at her face, seeing she was still like yesterday, all sad.

"I know is none of my business but, what happened?" Yong Sook asked very worried to her as he still was holding her book, not wanting to return it back afraid that she could go away.

It was very positive to him that who did this was no other than the ex Casanova, and he felt really angry inside of him for watching her suffer like that.

"Nothing" the commoner only said and seeing that he wasn't willing to give her back the book, she took it from his hands and left, leaving him alone. This wasn't usual of the country bumpkin but he understood why.

* * *

Getting out of school made her feel relief as no one could bother her any more. The F4 kept following her all around to check her mood and if So Yi Jeong has contacted with her as their friend neevr gave them a call either. Geum Jan Di was doing the same but her words were very more like scolding her for letting the potter treat her like that.

Ga Eul just didn't want to hear them for today but that was all that happened. Wanting to relax and take deep breaths was all she needed at the moment. It was not because her boyfriend went missing since yesterday, but because her friends wouldn't let her have some peace and quiet. She trusted So Yi Jeong and she wanted it to stay that way.

Walking out of Shinhwa, she saw from the distance the Don Juan running to reach her. Taking a big sigh and preparing herself for any conversation that involved her boyfriend, she stood there and waited for him.

"Where are you going?" Woo Bin asked while he took a deep breath regaining his air.

"I have to take pottery classes. I need to finish it today" Ga Eul said as she knew the surprise birthday party was getting near.

"Come on, I will take you" he said and grabbed her by her arm knowing that she could definitely refuse his invitation, but he wasn't willing to let her go all by herself. The country bumpkin tried to tell him no but he didn't care for her answer.

After that he drove all the way to the building where she was taking the pottery lessons, but before she could get out, he began to talk.

"So Yi Jeong...he loves you Ga Eul. I know that because he's my best friend. You're everything he needs" he sincerely smiled to her and this made her heart feel warm for his kind words. The Don Juan never spoke this way to her and it even made her feel more relief now that she was not only hearing it from Ji Hoo but from Woo Bin, what supposed to be a cold-hearted person.

Getting out of the car, she walked towards the entry, prepared to confront Eun Jae. Her mind kept telling her that everything was going to be fine, that her teacher would probably understand everything that's going on with Ga Eul and So Yi Jeong. She thought he must told her already that she was his girlfriend, or maybe not. Who wanted to hear the words girlfriend when two years ago that person tried to be that?

The mind of the country bumpkin was whirling around, trying to think what he could possibly have told her as she was getting near to the door of the classroom. But standing now right at the front door, she sighed before grabbing the doorknob. She was definitely not prepared to do this, but as she opened the door, she could see that there was just one person sitting and molding clay. It was just a student.

Coming close to the male student, she looked around for anyone but her was the only one there with her now.

"Where are the others?" she asked while glancing down at the pottery he was doing.

"Teacher Eun Jae couldn't come today. Apparently she called at the last minute to say she couldn't give classes, but fortunately, she left us the classroom so we can practice" his face never looked up to see her as he was very concentrated on the vase he was doing.

Ga Eul nodded at this and sighed relief. It wasn't going to today the confrontation, that was for sure.

Sitting, she began to work on the piece she was going to make for So Yi Jeong for tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow was the bid day where everyone was going to yell "Happy Birthday" to her beloved boyfriend. She needed to get it done before getting to her home.

Beginning to work on it, she concentrating like no other day as the country bumpkin wanted it to be perfect just for him. At those thoughts she wondered where he could be right now and doing what, not knowing he was more close than she could imagine. Far but close.

* * *

"Why did you vanished like that from my life?" he wanted some explanation from her as they were alone in another classroom of the building.

So Yi Jeong had been waiting for this moment and a long one as he never left the side of the door until she came. By that time his eyes were wide opened, alarmed. Eun Jae saw him from the distance and to her shock it was the person she least expected sitting and looking like a tramp.

When he finally noticed her presence, he got up and went to her, but she just turned around and tried to run away, failing since So Yi Jeong grabbed her from her arm, wanting to talk with her.

That's how they got here, looking and examining at each other of how much they changed in the course of only two years.

"I didn't have no other reason to keep staying" she said while glaring at his eyes very serious.

"You had no right to leave me like that, I kept looking for you" the potter said while holding in the tears that were threatening to come out.

"I had, like you always had the right to be with whoever you wanted" she cleared out. It could be seen now the hurt in her eyes as she remembered him how the past was.

"You don't know how many times I looked for you" his voice was getting a bit angry while the memories of having restless nights searching for her came back.

"Sorry for worrying you" she sighed feeling frustrated by this encounter. "As for now, I need to go" she said and turned around to leave.

"Wait" he stopped her but he was still facing her back. The sudden touch of his made her feel sad but at the same time happy that she got to feel him again. "One more question" he was willing to let her go, but asking this seemed very important to him.

"What?" Eun Jae was feeling nervous and the tension in her body grew as she could feel what was the question he wanted to know.

"Do you still have those same feelings for me?" he asked in a low tone while he waited with a sad stare.

"So Yi Jeong..." her eyes felt like they were about to cry, but she resisted "...that was two years ago. Time changes everything" those were the last words she spoke as she left, leaving a sad So Yi Jeong behind.

This day wasn't exactly like he expected. Apologizing was vain as he realized from the first look at her eyes that she was very hurt to forgive him easily. After those years he finally get to see her and confront her. The last question didn't had much importance as he was just curious for what could her feeling towards him be like now. It was dumb from his part to think that she was still the same girl from before, who would follow him everywhere, taking care of him and his stupidities back then. This was a more mature girl, a women who had grown to be more strong in all the ways.

After that he left very frustrated. Tonight as going to for him as he needed to drown his problems with a no-so-good solution; the alcohol. Recurring to it once again wasn't wise and he knew it, but just for this last time he felt the need to do it to forget about everything.

* * *

It was night and many where already at their cozy house preparing to sleep. Geum Jan Di was one of them as she placed her body over her bed, covering herself from the cold breeze that entered through her window. Eyes were about to close when a sudden sound opened them alarmed.

Glancing to the desk that was beside her bed, she saw how the cellphone that Gu Jun Pyo obligately gave her was moving by the vibrations. Groaning of who could be calling at this time of night, she took the mobile and could see the name of Ga Eul's father. Wondering what could be, she picked up the call.

"Geum Jan Di?" a male voice could be hear from the other line asking if it was really the best friend of his daughter.

"This is her" she answered rubbing her eyes.

"I have been preoccupied for Ga Eul, she hasn't return back" at this point she sat on her bed, scared since she didnt knew where her friend could be "I was wondering if she was at your home" he asked her with a worried tone.

Jan Di thought about this quickly before responding to him. "Yes, Mr. Chu" she nervously giggled "she's right now at the bathroom" the commoner we feeling terrible for lying to him.

"Sorry, I just forgot that she wanted me to give you a call so you could know she's fine and that she would be staying at my home" she invented another lie.

"Phew! I'm glad to hear that then. Well, I will leave you two girls now. Have a goodnight sleep" he said feeling relief that her daughter "was in good hands".

"Thank you" she quickly hang up the phone feeling the guilty weighing on her shoulders for lying. But there was something more important than that, and it was Ga Eul.

Telling that lie seem better as she didn't want to preoccupy her parents and instead she wanted to find out where she could be at before giving to the conclusion that she could be in trouble.

Pressing numbers on her phone, she called So Yi Jeong. He was the one who needed to know where she was at. Thoughts of being with him at this night hour was boiling her mind as she didn't want to imagine what could those two be up to. But after a couple of rings, it took her to the voicemail. Geum Jan Di was definitely starting to worry.

Calling Chu Ga Eul seem wise, even when her parents had to attempted that many times. But no one answered too. This was getting frustrated to her.

Returning to her contacts in her phone, she glanced at the name of someone else who could probably know where she was at. Pressing to call, she waited for three rings until he finally picked up.

"Yo' what's up?" he said and she could easily tell it was him for his wannabe american accent.

"Woo Bin sunbae, do you know where Ga Eul is?" she asked very worried.

On the other line, the Don Juan was just starting to have fun with a girl, but when she heard the name of Ga Eul and where she could be at, he knew this wasn't good. Straightening on his bed, his eyes were filling with worry.

"No, I don't know. Isn't she supposed to be at her home?" he asked and stand up to get his pants and shirt on.

"Her parents called me and she hasn't return back. Neither So Yi Jeong or Ga Eul picks up their phone" she said sounding like she was about to cry.

"Yo' calm down, maybe their having a little fun together" he said and smiled by what he said.

"Yah! Ga Eul isn't like that. She wouldn't do that" the commoner yelled at him and he smiled even more. That was the reaction he was looking for.

"I will look for her, arasso?" the Don Juan told her while he put his jacket on. Geum Jan Di just said yes and hung up quickly.

About to leave now Woo Bin, the women who still was on his bed asked where he was going. He just gave her a couple of dollars so she could get to her house in a taxi since he had to go out. The female got offended by this but she quickly put her clothes on and left with the money he threw at her.

"Where she could be at?" he muttered to himself as he drove around, searching for the country bumpkin. Even when his people was looking for her too, they couldn't figure out where she was at.

Getting even more preoccupied by this, he parked his car. He needed to think straight to analyze where she could be. Nam-Kyu wasn't an option as he was still in jail, Yong Sook hasn't been seen by him since the kidnapping, and getting in trouble in the streets could not be possible as she learned that lesson in a hard way.

"Think Woo Bin, think" touching the chin with his hand, he replayed the events of today to see if that could somehow help him solved where she was at. Then, a sudden realization came into his mind and a grin appeared on his fave as he felt proud of how genius he was. Revving up the gas, he hurried to get to the place where he was secure she could be at.

* * *

Quickening his pace through the dark corridors of the building, he searched for a certain name engraved beside the door. After minutes passed he succesfully found it. Giving a sigh and hoping for her to inside, he slowly turned the doorknob to open the door.

The room had still the lights on as he peeked before getting in. Glancing to his surroundings, he sighed relief when his eyes stopped to look at a girl whose head and arms where resting over the table, sleeping very peacefully.

Walking towards her, he saw how cute she was in that position. But something else caught his attention. A painted half heart-shaped necklace was laying on her hand. Taking it carefully from her, he saw the name of So Yi Jeong carved in one of them while the other had the name of Chu Ga Eul. A smile appeared on his face as he realized by the piece of art and her face covered in clay that she stood all day and night working to get it done. And without a doubt the necklace had its perfect shape.

Seeing that she was deep in her sleep and obviously tired, he decided not to wake her up but to carry her on his arms. Carefully, he lift her and her head slowly found its way to rest on his chest. She never opened her eyes to see who was the one who carry her as she was very tired to do so.

"Come on country bumpkin, let's get you to a nice and warm bed" he said while he glanced down to look at her sweet face.

Taking her outside, he opened the door with a lot of difficulty as his hands were still holding her. After that, he slowly placed her on the seat and she sat in a comfotable position. Woo Bin then buckled her up and took off his jacket and placed over her.

Getting now in his car, he decided to cal Geum Jan Di so she could know he found Chu Ga Eul.

"Yo' I found her, she's with me" he told her and could hear her sigh.

"Is she fine?" she asked still worried.

Looking at the sleepy girl next to him, he smiled and said "She's more than fine".

"I will take her now to her home" he said and was about to hang up when he heard her scream.

"No, don't. Her parents think she's staying at my home" she said in a worry tone.

"Then, I guess I will have to take her with me" he didn't knew where Jan Di lives and it was more easier for him if he just took her to his mansion as he was tired.

"What, no!" she refused to let her friend sleep at a Don Juan's mansion as she didn't trust what he could to her, and it obviously felt wrong to bring to his home his best friend's girlfriend.

"Aish! Geum Jan Di don't make this harder for me. Am I really that bad?" he said very annoyed that at this point the commoner hasn't trust him, even though she had a point. No one called him a Don Juan for nothing. But he didn't have those intentions with Chu Ga Eul. She was more like his little sister.

"You're right. I guess we have no other choice. Please, take care of her" Jan Di yawned.

"I will" Woo Bin secured her and then he hung up. Looking one more time at Ga Eul, he started the engine and left to his mansion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I promise next chapter will be better. Sorry to dissapoint you all. Been feeling like this story is... sorry for the word, crappy.**

**Anyways, if you want to leave a review then respond this questions:**

**What do you think is going to happen at his So Yi Jeong's birthday party?**

**How will Ga Eul react when she sees she's at Woo Bins home?**

**Also, leave your reviews of what you thought about this chapter. Even though I already know it was boring and stupid.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's Chapter 22**

**Thank you all for your beautiful comments on the previous chapter. It really makes me feel special to see how much you appreciate my story. Do not worry, I am not bothered by any constructive comment :) Is just my inspiration was feeling sick these days lol**

**Anyways, keep reviewing and showing your love.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, she felt more comfortable as the bed was very soft, not like her own one. Rubbing the pupils, she yawned one more time before initiating the exploration of her surroundings; the room was more big than all of her apartment, furnitures had a victorian style while a chandelier was hanging above of her, and the bed was the double of a king size.

The country bumpkin's mouth hang open as the confusion was asking her question of why she was there. The last memory she had of last night was when she finally finished the piece, an item that represented her love towards him. Realizing this, she quickly took the sheets off of her and was about to check her pockets to see if the piece was there but her clothes were not the same. Ga Eul had pajamas on, not ones she wore last night.

Terrified with who could have done this, she stood up and cautiously searched the entire room for any individual. No one appeared to be with her at the same big room and she sighed feeling relief that maybe it wasn't what she imagined.

When the commoner eventually found the door to exit, she seemed a little bit scared to find out where she was and with who. Precautiously, she walked to the door and looked at the handle before turning it to open.

Opening sluggishly, she found someone standing right in front of the door about to knock when he realized that she was already awake.

"Oh! I see you're awake. Good morning" the Don Juan peeked and then after he boldly pushed the door more open and entered.

"What am I doing here?" she asked following him behind as Woo Bin walked in the direction of the bed to sit on it.

Sighing frustrated now that the questions were about to begin, he looked at Ga Eul with a bored expression. He was used to have girls all the time here, and even though this was a different case since he never slept with the country bumpkin, it felt the same as when he had to wake up the females he had before.

"Why am I in pajamas?" she asked getting agitated by this and how he wasn't responding to her questions. The commoner stood right in front of him, waving and pointing at his face for some explanation while he just looked at her with a bored visage.

"You-You didn't changed me, right?" coming close to him she touched his forehead in signal that she was getting angry.

Woo Bin's smirk seem to enjoy this situation as she thought he had the audacity to get her clothes off of her and see her like how her mother brought her to the world.

A loud yell came from her mouth as she screamed for an answer to be given. The Don Juan just stared at her, wanting to give more tension to this moment as he was just appreciating her expression and worries.

"I can't believe you did it" she finally said when he didn't give an answer. Ga Eul thought that his silence was a yes for her question. Swiftly, she grabbed a pillow and began to hit him in the face with it. At this point she was very offended of how he treated her and without even knowing it, being asleep while he supposedly did such an atrocity to her.

"Stupid" she yelled and hit him again. "Pervert" another hit with the pillow to his face. "Depraved" she screamed at him while she pushed him back and placed the pillow on his face, wanting to suffocate him under it.

"Madame, I brought you the clothes I took last night" a young women said while she entered the room. Her face changed when she saw the country bumpkin trying to commit homicide against her master.

Ga Eul took notice of her presence and quickly stood up from the bed, ashamed that the maid had to see her little mad scene. Walking towards her, she took the clothes from the hands of the servant and bowed, apologizing for her act. After that, the young women left still with a bit scared of what she could do to her master.

Turning around, she glanced at Woo Bin with a look that could say she was embarrassed for how she blamed him for something that he didn't do. The maid made it very clear that it was her and not the Don Juan whom changed her. Acussing him without even knowing had its consequences, and now she needed to apologize to the one and only who she could feel bothered to do so.

"I am waiting" he said with a haughty grin in his face, crossing his arms proudly.

Ga Eul walked up close to him and shrug her shoulders, angry at his arrogant way to talk and demand an apology.

"It's not my fault" she said, not wanting to give up and say sorry.

Confused, he looked at her not understanding why she told him that. "I asked you and you never responded, so that makes you responsible for how I acted" crossing her arms, she leaned close to him and stuck out her tongue wearing a sardonic face, proud of her comeback.

"Aish! You really don't like to lose one" Woo Bin with an impressive look in his eyes as he teased her for how she recently reacted.

Announcing she was going to switch clothes, he nodded and told her he was going to wait for her until she gets out of the bathroom. Quickly, she entered and could see that the bathroom was more big than her apartment too. Looking around it and examining every single detail of the decoration, it captivated her attention of wondering how would it be to have her own personal big bathroom. That was one wish she needed to write down now that she was experiencing it live. The only times where she could be allowed to see these kind of bathrooms was just in television, but now the country bumpkin was looking personally at it.

Hearing a knock on the door, she stood silence and waited for someone to talk. "Why are you taking so long?" the Don Juan's voice seemed annoyed. "Oh, wait! You're a girl. I forgot" even him being outside, she could imagine his devilish smirk at this remark.

"I'm hungry, Ga Eul. I will be leaving first. Meet me at the dining room" those were his last words before he went to seek food for his starved stomach.

Taking a sigh, relief that she wasn't going to receive pressure now to get out fast, she took her time to change while still glancing at her surroundings. This was a moment that she definitely had to admire for a moment before returning to the sad reality of a commoner.

Ready to get out of the bathroom, she began to explore the house as she tried to find the dinner room. It was very hard since the mansion was really huge and it made her feel like she was in a crossroad. Each time the country bumpkin got more impressed as everything was more big than the previous.

A maid she found cleaning the stairs and she felt content that someone could finally help her locate a part of the house. When the young women gave her indications, Ga Eul quickly followed them and try to remember before getting lost again.

When she at last found it, the commoner looked at two boys who were already sitting down and eating. The large table was full of food with different kinds of breakfast. Her mouth hang loose as she couldn't believe that all these was just for them.

Walking towards the two male to meet them, she glanced at the food while getting to them, almost drooling to see all that delicious and exquisite edibles.

"Good morning, Ga Eul" the young and talented violinist greet her while she stood right in front of them, still shock for what she was beholding.

Please, take a seat" Woo Bin said and pointed at the chair next to him.

Slowly, she did so and looked at the two boys who were smiling and giggling about her reaction with the food. The country bumpkin was still having problems to close her mouth as she pointed at the food and try to ask them if this was really all for them.

"You really look hungry. Eat" Ji Hoo told her and smiled by how innocent her face looked at this moment.

Then, she realized that they where two of the F4 at one mansion, and that this was definitely from Woo Bin. Her curious eyes met the Ji Hoo's as she didn't understadn why he was there with them.

"Why are you here?" even if she asked politely, it sounded rude to question someone's presence there.

"Can't I be here?" he said and looked at her with a serious gaze, but in a second he changed his face and smiled at her, looking to his embarrassed expression.

Ignoring this, Woo Bin wanted to went down to the point of the reason he was there. "Ji Hoo is going to help you shopping" he took a napkin and cleaned the surroundings of his mouth very calmed.

Almost choking by what he said, she looked at both F4 with a confused face. "Wh-What?" that was the only thing she said as she was slowly realizing that they might planned something that she was obviously against it.

"Since So Yi Jeong's birthday is tonight, I guess you need to impress him" the Don Juan said while he had his fingers intertwined, and looking seriously at her eyes.

"But I don't have enough money for that" Ga Eul said and lowered her head, sad by the thought of wanting to impress her boyfriend.

"Ga Eul, I think you haven't realized that you're with two rich guys who are willing to pay you everything" the Don Juan sighed feeling a little frustrated that the country bumpkin could sometimes be silly and not understand the situation to its fullest.

"I can't. I don't like that idea" she shook her head and refused the shopping invitation that they offered. Crossing her arms, she looked at them a little serious.

The thought of having two rich friends buying her expensive stuff didn't seem correct since that wasn't the reason Ga Eul befriend them. She didn't wanted no one to look at her like the poor girl who's taking advantage because of them for their money. It was a better idea for her if she just putted some clothes she alrrady had back at her home. The commoner wasn't willing to let them pay for everything that she was sure to usr just one time. She appreciated their help but she didn't want it.

"Who said we wanted your opinion" the Don Juan told her while looking at Ji Hoo and smiling about his comment. It was insolent of their part to do this to her, but st the same time they were just trying to make her look good for their best friend on his special day.

Crossing her arms, she looked at both of them with a serious gaze before standing up. Giving a bow, she began to walk away to leave without saying anything to them. Ga Eul didn't liked the idea and was offended that they weren't amenable to respect her decision.

"Wait" Woo Bin told her to stop and she did, but turning around to see their faces. "Okay, we will not take you then" he sounded with a defeated tone as he couldn't believe how stubborn she was.

"Please, let us just take you to your home" Ji Hoo said and glanced at her with a serious gaze.

Nodding at this, she waited for them to stand up and get her out of there. While they did so, both of them looked at each other and grin, knowing what each other was thinking without Ga Eul noticing their devilish stare.

* * *

Getting in the limousine of Woo Bin, the guys tried not to make eye contact with her as they thought she could get suspicious by their evil gaze that wanted to betray them. Sighing every one of them, they all looked to different windows while taking a ride to supposedly her home.

Glancing at the view of the city, she saw how closely they were getting to her home. Heaving a sigh relief that she was near to a well and comfortable place for her, Ga Eul saw how the chauffeur never stopped in front of the building but kept driving.

"Hey, you can stop here" she demanded him but the old men ignored her petition. Looking now at the two boys who where sitting next to her, she throw them dead glares as they try to avoid eye contact with her.

"Where are you taking me?" the commoner asked getting furious by how they lie to her and were taking her to somewhere else.

"The mall" Ji Hoo only said as that was what she literally asked for. A smile came across his face as he sensed her getting angry at them.

Ga Eul felt like they were taking her against her will. Wanting to scream and hit them was an option but she was just to angry to even talk to them for the decision they made without her consent. Opening the door and throw herself out of the limousine like another option, a terrible idea that she quickly shook out of her head. Having to be forced to this, she had no other option than to surrender and let them have their own way. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo smiled as their plan function and where heading now to the mall.

* * *

Receiving a call from his comrades to check the potter, Gu Jun Pyo went to look for So Yi Jeong. Calling him seemed vain as it took him every time directly to the voicemail. Wondering where he could be, he called to his mansion and the butler picked up the phone. The leader asked the ex Casanova's whereabouts but the men just told him he never came last night to sleep. This confirmed to Gu Jun Pyo that something happened to him, and he was sure of what.

Driving to the pottery shop, he kept cursing under his breath as how his best friend could act. He knew him all his life and every time So Yi Jeong had a problem with his family or anything else, the solution always seemed for him the alcohol. That was the only way for him to drown his fears, anger, and resentment towards everything that surrounded him. Even when it wasn't regularly his drinking nights, the F4 always worried for his sake and where there in any case he committed something that he could later regret.

This time no one of the three knew of him and what he did. The only thing that the boy with curly hair hoped for is that the potter was safe and sound, and possibly not so hungover.

Parking immediately his car, he figured he was inside the shop as he saw the Lotus Elise parked incorrectly. Entering fast to the place, he searched the room until his eyes stopped at the one and only ex Casanova laying down on a wooden bench with a bottle of liquor by his side. The smell could be scent from miles away if he wasn't inside a structure that impede the disgusting smell going away and extend.

Walking close to him, Gu Jun Pyo took the bottle away from him and place it over the table. Sniffing him, he could tell he took lots of different drinks last night. Giving him a soft kick on his leg, the leader waited for the potter to wake up but he was still deep in his sleep.

"Aish! What am I going to do with you?" he said very annoyed and angry by his friend's state. Looking through the room, an idea popped in his head as he walked towards the kitchen.

Glancing at a bucket on the floor, he grabbed it and filled it with water. Before taking it to his friend, he sent a text to Woo Bin.

_**So Yi Jeong had one of his nights.**_

After that, he carried with a lot of difficulty the bucket as he didn't want to drop any water to the floor. Now looking at his friend, he took a sigh before soaking his friend.

So Yi Jeong quickly woke up and sat, shocked of what happened. Spilling out the water that once entered in his mouth, he rubbed his eyed to see who did this to him. To his surprise it was no other than Gu Jun Pyo. Looking at him with disbelief for what he just did, he try to think straight and come back to his senses.

"What happened now?" the leader of the gang limit himself to ask while he sat on a wooden bench in front of him, looking serious at his friend.

Glancing at both sides, ashamed to tell him what happened yesterday, he sighed and looked then at his best friend, ready to speak. "I went to see Eun Jae".

"Stupid, why you did that?" he hit him softly on his head, annoyed for what he did.

"I wanted to talk and see her again" he replied a little bit sad as he looked to another direction, trying to think straight.

"Ga Eul has been worried about you" Gu Jun Pyo ignored what the potter previously said to him as he found that it was of no interest to talk of someone from his past.

These words made So Yi Jeong glare at his friend's eyes, looking for more words to come out of his mouth, but nothing. The leader didn't said anything else. This made him realize that he neglected his girlfriend for a day. It was so stupid of himself not to think that someone out there was worrying for haven't received a single call after what the little show he made her back at the lounge.

Rubbing his temples, he felt frustrated for acting like that with her. The memories came back of how he yelled at her for a response. Now he could see it more clearer; her face scared of him and her body shaking a bit for his reaction. This was definitely hurting him now.

"I guess I just only thought of finding Eun Jae that I forgot about..." his own words hurt him as he realized the real reason behind. But after two years of not having any communication with the women he once loved, he really was curious to know about her again. He couldn't deny he missed her, after all,he was the one who broke her heart so she had the rights to disappear out of his life.

"I don't know how Ga Eul is feeling at this moment, but what I am sure about is that you need to talk with her" Gu Jun Pyo advised him and patted his shoulder gently.

"Anyways, why are you here?" changing of subject, the potter curiously looked at him aNd waited for his reply.

"Oh, that!" the leader nervously giggled as he try to look for an excuse to invite him to his own surprise birthday party without telling him that. He suddenly felt stupid for not have think of that before entering. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo asked him to give a silly lie to the ex Casanova, but this was getting hard for him.

"I-I came...because" his face seemed very nervous by now as So Yi Jeong glanced confused at his eyes.

"Because my sister is returning to Korea and..." he kept thinking for something that could relate her to the party.

"and we are throwing her a big party" Gu Jun Pyo sighed relief that he could give a good excuse to him.

"But I thought she didn't like those kind of parties" the ex Casanova said and looked at him more confused by this.

"She likes them now" that was a dumb reply and the leader took acknowledge of it, but fortunately, So Yi Jeong believed it.

After that, Gu Jun Pyo gave him the details of when he had to be there, at what time, and where was the place. Nodding, the potter told him he was going to be there as he felt excited to see once again Gu Jun-Hee. It has been a long time since the last time he saw her. She was like a big sister for all the F4 since in their childhood she would always be with them, playing and having the boys as her company. Also, she protected the other three from the obnoxious Gu Jun Pyo and his tantrums back then. Gu Jun-Hee was like their hero, who always appeared when they needed her.

Without saying anything further, the leader of the F4 stood up and glanced down at him, looking for gently wotdw to say before leaving. "So Yi Jeong..." he called out his name to bring his attention.

"Chu Ga Eul really cares for you" he placed his hands inside his pockets as he seriously looked at his best friend. "And I dare to say she would give up everything just to be with you".

"I hope you appreciate her as much as she does with you" Gu Jun Pyo told him as he remembered the time where Ga Eul was willing to give her life, when she never leave him alone, and when she told him not to tell him about the Yong Sook subject. Even when he hated to hide secrets from his best friend, the leader knew she was just doing it because Ga Eul didn't want So Yi Jeong feel mad at her for something he wouldn't understand at the moment.

The country bumpkin has demonstrated to the cold-blooded leader that she was the right girl for his friend. Not even Eun Jae showed her love back then like the commoner was doing it now. His thoughts kept him preoccupied for So Yi Jeong as he knew him very well, and sometimes he could mess up little beautiful things in his life.

With that being said, he left the shop hoping that the ex Casanova wouldn't drink again after his departure. Leaving him alone didn't seem correct, but at the same time it was better as the potter needed to meditate on his words and get prepared for tonight.

* * *

Moments ago Woo Bin had received the text message. Looking at his friend, his eyes could say that he was preoccupied. Ji Hoo caught his message as they both knew what that stare meant; So Yi Jeong got drunk again last night.

Thoughts of why he did that was filling their mind as they glanced worried to Chu Ga Eul. They didn't want to think of the reason it had to be as they both knew what happened yesterday at the lounge. Sighing, they looked again outside the window as they were getting near to the mall, hoping that somehow So Yi Jeong haven't committed something he would later regret.

After a few minutes passed, they reached to their destination. The country bumpkin looked at the huge mall with a serious gaze, wanting to escape from there as they took her against her will. In other words for her this was kidnapping if someone asked her. If she could run away and walk to her home she would do it, but the only problem was the she didn't knew the way back to her home, so she unfortunately needed to stay with them.

Getting out of the limousine, she glanced at Ji Hoo who was offering his arm so she could rest her hand on it. Woo Bin did the same to the other side, but she just pushed them and walked towards the entry, angry that she had to do this. Both of them smiled at this and follow her behind.

Ga Eul would try to enter to the cheapest department stores but Woo Bin would always pulled her out of there and forced her to enter to the most expensive stores in the mall. Every girl would look at the three of them and screamed the guys names as they stared at the commoner with jealousy, wanting to be in her place.

The two of the F4 agreed with the owners that they wanted the whole store just for them, so they could quietly and peacefully shop without having all the place packed with people stalking them.

The country bumpkin was feeling uncomfortable by all this attention given to them as she wasn't used to this outside the school. This was a big difference in the quantity of the people thy wanted to get near them.

Now inside a women's store, they both looked and searched for the perfect dress without her opinion involving in their decision. They both knew she would just lookk for some common dress or the cheapest one.

Sitting down at one chair since they obligate her to wait, she glanced at the two boys who were enjoying this moment. She crossed her arms more angry at them since aside of tricking her and bringing her here, she wasn't allowed to choose her own dress for the night. That was unfair for her, but again, they were the ones who were going to pay for everything, so she stood silence.

"I think I have found the perfect one" Ji Hoo said while he grabbed the dress and show it to them. The Don Juan had one too in his hand as he glanced at the dress the violinist choosed.

Walking the two towards Ga Eul with both dresses, they put it in front of her and analyzed which one was better on her. Having a discussion for who's dress was more elegant and outstanding on her, she just stood up and grabbed the dress of Ji Hoo. She had liked it more and this time she wanted to participate on this as she was the one who was going to wear it and not them.

Woo Bin got offended by her choice as he blinked surprised for her rude attitude. Both of them watched her get into the fitting room and waited for her to come and show them how she looked in it.

After a couple minutes passed, they heard the door open and they raised their heads to see her. Ga Eul timidly covered her breast as it revealed a lot of her chest. Smiling and looking at each other, they knew this was the perfect dress for her.

**A/N: Its the same dress she wore when So Yi Jeong took her on a fake date. I suck at description.**

Paying for the dress, shoes and accessories they chose, they decided to take her to a beauty salon and let the stylist do a fabolous job on her. Ga Eul was definitely uncomfortable with this as she never attended to a famous beauty salon.

After her hair, nails and make-up face was done. The stylist show the boys his work and they were surprised by the change. The country bumpkin really looked even more beautiful as they admire what a great girl So Yi Jeong chose as his girlfriend.

"I think this all for today" Ji Hoo triumphantly said as they sighed relief that after hours of searching for the perfect clothes and making her a change Ga Eul, they could leave feeling satisfied.

* * *

Finally letting her in front of the building where she lives, Woo Bin told her he was going to pick her up and that she needed to be ready before. The Don Juan wanted to surprise the potter by being soon at the party and screaming 'surprise'.

Then, Ji Hoo told her there was going to be reporters everywhere wanting to enter and know what's happening at the party, giving her the advise to not speak with any of them even if they harassed her through all the way in. Photographers were going to be at the party taking pictures of every single happy moment of the ex Casanova and she needed to just ignore them, like if they didn't exist.

Ga Eul was already feeling uncomfortable with how the party was going to be and who was going to be there. Trying not think about it anymore, she thank the two boys and opened the limousine door to leave.

This night was going to be different for her of all the parties she has went to. The country bumpkin only hoped that everything went like she wanted, to just spend the night beside her beloved boyfriend and having a good time by themselves even if they were surrounded by lots of people wanting to be by his side.

* * *

The sun was slowly hiding while Ga Eul quickly got dressed and prepared herself with every accesory that the two handsome boys bought for her. Feeling relief that her parents weren't at home, she could freely walk through the apartment without getting a talk of how did she had those expensive clothes.

Looking in the mirror, she saw a different Ga Eul. A beautiful one she hasn't seen before. She hoped that So Yi Jeong likes what he sees when he arrives at the party.

Putting her pendants, the honking of a car she heard and knew it was Woo Bin waiting for her outside. Finishing, she looked one more time to herself in the mirror and sighed feeling nervous and at the same time happy.

Then she took the little necklace she made and searched for a little box she bought herself in the mall to put her gift there. Opening her drawer, she found it laying there besides the bracelets that the girl from New Caledonia gave to her. Grabbing them, she glanced at them and decided to put it in the box with the necklace. After a long time beign together with him, she determined it was time to give him the bracelet and demonstrate to him that he was her eternal love.

Now closing the door from the apartment, she sighed and nodded to herself. She was ready for tonight's big event.

Entering to the car of Woo Bin, he looked at her from up and down and gulped really hard, not knowing what to say as it was the first time he saw her this well-dressed. "You look..." he try to search for good word "...beautiful" he only said as he started the engine and drive away. Ga Eul's cheeks turned more pink as she didn't expect a compliment from him.

* * *

Arriving at the place, a huge crowd was waiting outside to get in. Two men where blocking the way to the entry as everyone made a line hoping that their names were written on the book. All the people went crazy when they saw the Lotus Elise of Woo Bin.

Getting out of his car, he saw that Ga Eul hasn't come out yet and smiled, knowing she was feeling nervous. Walking around his car, he opened the door and offered his hand. Slowly, she let her hand rest on his and carefully got out of the car as everyone was looking at her, wondering who was the girl who accompanied the Don Juan, not noticing it was the commoner that assisted at their same school and the girlfriend of So Yi Jeong.

All girls felt jealous by seeing how stunning she looked in that dress and how she got the privilege to enter with one of the F4 to the party without even having to get in line like them.

Suddenly, the reporters where all over them, trying to block their way to the entrance as they wanted answer to their questions.

"Woo Bin, who's this girl?" one of them asked.

"Is she your girlfriend?" other reporter asked.

"What's your name?" someone asked to her.

Woo Bin held her arm tight so she wouldn't get left behind with all these savages that wanted to eat her alive with all the questions they were making. The Don Juan didn't responded to any of them as he didn't care what speculations the press wanted to give. Ga Eul try to answer one of them but he signlaed her to zip her mouth.

Slowly, they finally entered to the big ballroom and saw how lots of people were having a good time, some of them talking with each other while others opted to dance a slow song.

Ga Eul searched the entire place and her eyes landed on her other three friends who where sitting in the center of all the tables. Walking in their direction, she left Woo Bin behind who was more occupied in his cellphone, being aware of where So Yi Jeong was at now. His eyes grew wide open as one of his people told him he was near.

Running to the stage, he grabbed the microphone and told everyone that the Casanova was close and everyone needed to look at the direction of the entrance to yell surprise at the same time.

Ga Eul was feeling nervous as this was the first time she was going to see him after what happened yesterday. Changing from negative to positive her thoughts, she shook her head and waited for her boyfriend to step in the entrance and smile to him.

Suddenly, So Yi Jeong appeared and looked at everyone who was staring at him. Then a loud yell came from all of them "Surprise!" everyone said as the young potter couldn't believe this was for him. Looking up to the ceiling, he saw a banner with his name on it and the words 'happy birthday'.

He couldn't contain no longer and laughed about how his friends really surprised him with this one, not even rememebering it was today his birthday. It had been a lot of stress lately that he didn't had the time to remember himself that today was a special day.

Trying to walk and look for his friends, everyone congratulate him along the way, making Ga Eul feel more anxious by his arrival.

After a long welcoming and lots best wishes for him, he finally took sight of the table where his friends were sitting. At this point, the country bumpkin knew he was coming to their direction and held tight in her hands her gift, not sure whether to give it to him or not.

While greeting Ji Hoo, Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo, she hide the little box inside her purse, feeling s mixed of emotions coming in her way.

When So Yi Jeong stopped right in front of her, he was about to speak to her when Woo Bin came behind him and greeted the birthday boy. Feeling more nervous, she couldn't contain herself and went away from them.

Looking for the bathroom, she entered and heaved a sigh while looking at herself in the mirror. Ga Eul couldn't understand why she ran away from there like that. The nervousness of her body was prevent her to greet her own boyfriend. Disappointed on herself, she gathered up the courage to get out and try to have fun for tonight, not knowing how she will get close to him or even talk with him.

Walking out of the bathroom someone grabbed her by her arm and stopped her. Turning her head to see who it was, her eyes grew wide as she didn't expect that it will be more soon than she thought it was to talk with him.

Standing right beside her, So Yi Jeong looked at her from up and down and his eyes seemed shock by how she was dressed. For a moment he couldn't believe it was really Ga Eul as he never seen her before like that. Speechless, he just kept glancing at her body and legs, not knowing what to say. He just wanted to admire what he had in front of him, taking mental pictures of her.

"So Yi Jeong..." she said surprise to see him there and not at the ballroom.

"Ga Eul, you look gorgeous" his mouth hang loose as he try to suppress his hormones.

The commoner lowered her head feeling nervous and her cheeks were already turning red like a tomato, not knowing what to say or even if to look at him in the eyes. This was all strange for her since she didn't knew how act after the incident.

So Yi Jeong noticed her uncomfortable look and realized this was the time to apologize for everything.

"About what happened yesterday, I-" he looked into her eyes as he was about to say sorry and explain everything, but Ga Eul interjected him.

"Don't" she politely asked him not to talk about the situation right now. "Let's talk about it later, we are celebrating your birthday and that's what matters now"she smiled to him and he returned it back.

Even when Ga Eul didn't want to talk about the subject, he felt he needed to reward her for all the hard time he made her have since yesterday. Putting his arm around her back, he walked her to the ballroom. Looking at the people who were already dancing on the middle of the room, he pulled her and walked towards the center of the dancefloor.

When they were already surrounded by lots of people who were now watching the couple, he placed both of hos hands around her hip and pulled her close to him.

"Dance with me, Ga Eul" he slowly said in her ear and she felt shivers all around her body by this. Resting his head on top of her shoulder, she carefully putted her hands on his shoulders. Half of the people sighed happy for watching the sweet scenery while other were jealous of not being in the place of the country bumpkin.

Feeling the breath of her boyfriend over her, she felt her heart more agitated as she try not to shake of nervousness.

"Remember the last time we dance like this?" he asked still in her ear. Ga Eul replied with a nod as she couldn't speak.

"I wanted to have you by my side all the night, like now" he gave a sweet smile even if his girlfriend couldn't see it, but remembering it made him feel happy that everything change during the course of time.

She didn't know what to say about this new revelation to her. Thoughts of him liking her back then shock her, she never believed he could be in love with her then. Remembering how he supposedly wanted her to stay out of the way, she could see that it was all a big lie then as he never intended to leave her alone even if she try to avoid him. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered all those times where he was there to save her and comfort her. She was dedinitely in love with him.

* * *

The night was young, the people was getting started to party even more. Nobody dared to leave before they announced that it was over. The F4 was having a time of their life's where they could feel free and happy while they danced together and play around with each other making funny moves. The two commoner girls would just look at them and laugh while they try to be more funny.

Each time a boy from the F4 would take its turn to dance with the girls until everyone did. The boys made sure to drink moderately since they where with the girls and both Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul opted to just drink water or juice.

Sometimes both commoners would just have fun being by themselves and taking a walk around the ballroom and glancing to all the other persons who were having a great time. While the F4 where still dancing and playing around with So Yi Jeong.

Then, Woo Bin told them he was going to go for a second without telling them where, not knowing he was about tobget on stage to bring the cake and sing happy birthday to him. On his way, he found Ga Eul and told her that it was time. Understanding what he meant, she went to look for her boyfriend.

Passing through all the crowd, she found Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo but not the ex Casanova. Asking them where he was at, they told her he went to the bathroom.

After this, she was about to look for him when a hand grabbed her arm. Slowly. Ji Hoo came close to her ear "If I was you, I will give the gift before everyone starts to do it" he smiled to her and let her go. Nodding, she picked up her purse and searched for the little box.

About to go, she hoped that he would like her present and the efforts she made to do it. Giving a sigh, she looked at the two F4 and the gave her a thumbs up.

Woo Bin was about to announce it was time to sing when from the distance he saw Ga Eul looking for him. He waited for her to return back with the potter, but he was losing his patience.

* * *

Moments before Ga Eul looked for So Yi Jeong at the table, he was already getting out of the ballroom to get to the bathroom when the presence of someone unexpected was in front of him. It appeared that the person waited for this moment long ago.

His face expression changed as he was shocked to see her there "Eun Jae" he said very surprised.

* * *

**I'm starting to act like a bad girl, leaving you all in suspense with cliffhangers lol**

**Well, what did you liked about this chapter?**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Also, if you don't like my story, then I politely ask you to stop reading it. It's hard to make a story and even more for me when I struggle with the english language. Try to make one in spanish and let's how it goes. I accept negative criticism that has a base on what they didn't like, besides that I don't like to lose my time reading comments such as: this is stupid or boring.**

**Leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Finally (hallelujah playing in the background)**

**I finished this chapter! :D Again -_-**

**I know is not going to be the best since I was really, REALLY pissed off about what happened. Haven't you had that feeling that when you finish something but then for some accident you have to start all over again, you get frustrated and don't want to do it because you can't find a way to do it like the first time? Lol**

**I try my best with this chapter, but I know the other one was better *throws on the floor and sobs***

**Hope you can enjoy and appreciate my effort since I started writing it at 12 am and finished it at 4:30 am lol :) hope to see reviews when I wake up**

* * *

The realization of having the presence of the girl who he once loved was very shocking to him. For a moment, the thought of being just a dream or a hallucination was more of a good explanation than literally standing in front of her. Surprised, he didn't knew what else to do but to just stare at her and think of a reason she appeared right now. Perhaps she was just there to wish him a happy birthday like every year before, but again, she had made it clear that she wasn't interested in returning to his life when she leave him alone in the classroom, all confused.

"Eun Jae, what are you-" his voice sounded nervous as he try to speak.

"I came here to see you" Eun Jae quickly interjected, pointing out the reason of her appearance. The bright in her eyes could tell that she was very happy to see him this time. Grabbing her purse tightly, she pressed her lips very afraid of how this conversation could go.

"Why?" the potter asked her. Feelings were mixed at that moment as he didn't knew what to express; sadness, happiness, or maybe anger?. Battling that question was his heart as he try to look at her in the eyes for a response.

"There's something I need to tell you" lowering her head, she didn't had the courage to look at his face and tell him. Gaining confidence on herself now, she slowly raised her head and glance directly into his eyes, trying not to hesitate on the next words she was sure she had to speak.

So Yi Jeong clearly didn't know what she wanted to tell him. All those years being together with her and he never got a clue of what conversations she could out-of-nowhere speak. Eun Jae was like that, unexpected with her words.

"Yesterday, I didn't told you all the truth" she sighed trying to take away the nervousness that was gaining control of her body.

"I lied to you about something important" she took some steps more close to him and he just stood there, trying to analyze of what she could possibly hide from him that day.

"On what did you lied?" his eyes were very focused on the expressions she gave as it was a little difficult to read her face.

Giving a little smirk, her eyes were shining more now by seeing his face and how he hasn't changed. Eun Jae was definitely prepared for this, she was a long time ago. The only thing that stopped her all that time was her timid personality, but tonight she shackled that emotion away and was ready for her next step.

"About this" those were the only words she said before taking proximity to his body, pressing against his lips. This was her response for his question if she still had the same feelings for him, and it was bold yes.

The surprise of this action staggered him as his eyes were wide open while she kissed him. Slowly, he sweetly touched her arms and closed his eyes.

* * *

The little box that was holding her hand slowly slipped away to the floor, giving a little echo to the corridor. A tear quickly made company beside the box who was now open by the impact.

The unbelievable scene that she was beholding was unbearable to watch as her pain grew more and more inside her heart. A hand rapidly found its way to cover her mouth from the sobs that was threatening to alarm the now two persons who were standing in front of her kissing. None of them took notice as the back of the Casanova was facing her and Eun Jae was distracted kissing him.

Standing there, she try to think this was just a hallucination or a misunderstanding, but none of them move, they just kept in the same place and the same position.

Not taking it anymore, she ran away from there. Pushing hard the door to get outside, away from where her heart broke into a million pieces. Both of the two potters never took notice of her departure as Eun Jae was still pressing her lips against his, wanting to appreciate every single millisecond of it. So Yi Jeong couldn't yet accept this was actually happening.

After that, Woo Bin came out of the ballroom to search for the two who were still missing as he was impatient to already sing to him happy birthday. But when he saw the same scene that the country bumpkin behold seconds ago, his face didn't have the same expression as Ga Eul. The Don Juan was totally angry at the Casanova now. His face hardened as his eyebrows quickly lowered very straight.

The urge of going directly to him and punch his face was getting in his way, but he knew that somewhere out there the commoner had to be broken-hearted. Taking a step to his direction and with his hand forming already into a fist, he stopped himself and knew this wasn't worth it. Seek for Ga Eul seemed more wise to him as she needed someone to be by her side at this moment.

Knowing she had to run away from there, he rapidly pushed the door and went to look for her.

Thereafter Ji Hoo came out too as he was getting worried than none of the three hasn't come back yet. Before turning around the corner, he saw the little box that belonged to the country bumpkin. The necklace and the bracelet were exposed as it was opened. Kneeling down to pick it up, he thought this was odd to find something very valuable to her on the floor.

After looking at it and closing the box, he stood up and turned around the corner just to find Eun Jae and So Yi Jeong looking at each other very closely. The eyes of the violinist were to be quickly wide open as he knew this meant trouble. Then he realized by looking once again to the box that Ga Eul must had dropped it after seeing this.

Eun Jae took notice of the presence of Ji Hoo and she glanced at him with a worried gaze. This made the Casanova whirled around just to watch how disappointed the face of his friend was, moving his head slowly side to side with a serious look in his eyes.

Turning around to return to the ballroom, Ji Hoo felt someone coming and he stopped as he realized it was So Yi Jeong. "I can explain" the potter said and placed his hand on the violinist's shoulder, not wanting to let him go.

"It's not me who you need to explain" shaking his hand off, he kept walking without looking at him.

* * *

The legs of the country bumpkin try to run fast but her heels wouldn't permit her that. Covering her face with one arm as she cry helplessly, she didnt knew where she was really going and couldn't see clear as her eyes were full of tears. Not being careful with where her foot stepped on, a rock quickly made her went to the concrete pavement.

Sitting there and crying for a couple of seconds, she decided it was best to take the shoes off and kept running away, not wanting someone to encounter her in this miserable way. Leaving her shoes behind, she felt free to run how much she wanted.

The memory of watching them kissed replayed in her mind over and over again. It was like it never had an end. It was so easy to forget the happiest moments in the life, but when the pain emerged there's no way back to erase them from the head. She thought he loved her, but now it was more clear for her that that was just her imagination all this time. Ga Eul really try to forget what just happened so her heart wouldn't ache so much and her pain could soothe, but that was impossible.

The night was cold but she didn't care as her adrenaline was high, not sensing the temperature now. She just wanted to find a quiet and alone place where he could cry alone and try to understand what she did wrong. But it was obvious that all these time he was storing those feelings in a small corner of his heart, and now that she appeared back it had blossomed again. Now she was just another girl of So Yi Jeong's list, that's how she felt.

Walking, she find a bench near the entrance of a park and sat there. Her clothers were already messed up and her make-up too, but she didnt care how she looked now. Crossing her arms and lowering her head, she sobbed uncontrollably trying to find an answer of why he did that to her, what she did wrong for him to kiss another girl.

The adrenaline was slowly fading away and the cold was to be sense now. Her body shaked as she try to cover her chest with her arms, trying to warm herself but it wasn't functioning.

"Ga Eul!" a male voice screamed from far as he quickly ran towards her very preoccupied.

This brought her attention and looked up to see the Don Juan standing now in front of her, taking off his dinner jacket. Swiftly, he placed it over her and kneeled to see her face. Woo Bin could noticed the color red in her eyes for how much she had been crying, and he felt very sad to see her like this.

Wiping away her tears with his thumb, he stood up and stretched his hand toward her "Let's go, Ga Eul. I will take you home" he said glancing at her sad face.

Shooking her head, the country bumpkin refused to go with him and pushed away his hand. Something was telling him that her angry mood was being used towards him.

"I want to be alone" the commoner told him while she gulped really hard, trying to remove the lump in her throat.

"You can't be here all by yourself" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to walk. Ga Eul quickly stood up but refused to take even a step. Forcing him to let her go, Woo Bin did so and glanced at her with a confused glare.

Unexpectedly, the country bumpkin pushed him very mad and looked at his eyes very upset. "Go away!" her voice was becoming loud.

The Don Juan never presumed she would act like that and he was indeed impressed by this sudden change of mood in her, but it was understandable.

"You lied to me. You said he cared for me, that he loved me, but it was all a big lie" her voice started to quiver as she pushed him once again, trying to make him go away.

Finally, after a long moment of supporting her bad attitude Woo Bin decided it was best to leave as he was himself hurt by the words she gave to him, never feeling this way before. It was undoubtedly true that he cared about her as his little sister, but leaving her this time alone seemed a better option so she could think of everything that happened without anyone interrupting her peace.

After a long walk, he was soon again at where all the drama started. The reporters and photographers where still out there seeking for the F4, hungry for a juicy gossip while the people who didn't get in were still waiting outside for a miracle to happen.

The Don Juan quickly ran inside the building so none of them could bother him with silly questions. Rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced at the spot where he recently saw So Yi Jeong committ another of his mistakes. Giving a sigh, he knew he had to confront as So Yi Jeong surely knows he was a witness of his despicable actions.

Turning around the corner to enter the ballroom, he watched how Eun Jae quickly walked away to exit the building with a huge smile on her face. This image just made Wok Bin feel more angry towards his friend and try not to lose his composure as he walked to the table where the other F4 were supposed to be.

To his surprise no one was there and he wondered where they could be as he looked around the place. A light poke he felt on the shoulder and he immediately turned around to see who was. Geum Jan Di stood there with a confused look "have you seen Ga Eul?" she asked him.

The Don Juan placed his hands over his hips, trying to decide whether to tell her everything or just lie. But the word lie just kept spinning around his head as he remembered that was the description that the country bumpkin indirectly gave to him, a liar. He wasn't, he just thought deep inside his heart that everything was going to be fine between her and the Casanova, but unfortunately it didn't turned out that way.

He exhaled deeply "have you seen So Yi Jeong?" he asked opting to ignore her question and know the answer to the real important question for him.

"I asked first" she said a little offended that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"I don't have time for this" he miraculously told her as he wasn't interested in winning this time their arguing battle. There where more important things to preoccupy now. Carefully pushing her aside, he kept walking around the ballroom searching for his friends.

At last he took in sight the violinist who was getting out of the place to the corridors. Running quickly to his direction, he saw how So Yi Jeong was walking from side to side with a worried face while Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo just looked at him with a serious gaze.

Walking slowly, he try not to explode in anger and let those negative emotions go away, but the more he saw the Casanova the more he felt angry. It was his fault that Ga Eul was mad at him, upset by the words he once thought it was true.

So Yi Jeong took notice of the Don Juan's presence and went close to him almost about to speak. Woo Bin couldn't handle it anymore, it was just too much feelings inside of him that he needed to let go.

Grabbing his best friend by the shirt, he pushed him against the wall and looked intensely into his eyes. "Tell me, why you did such a stupid thing to Ga Eul?" he screamed at his face while Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo looked at each other afraid of what could he do to the Casanova.

Coming more close to him, both placed their hands on his shoulder trying to stop him, but he never moved.

"Tell me!" he yelled even more louder than before, pressing his chest against the wall with his arm.

"She kissed me" So Yi Jeong said with a lot of difficulty.

"And you want me to suppose that's a valid explanation for receiving well that kiss" he punched the wall beside the potter very frustrated. Woo Bin just really wanted him to be happy with Ga Eul, and now he had messed up once again. All that anger was because he cares for his friend and the country bumpkin. He just wanted him to embrace a new part of his life that he never had experienced it before, but now he ruined it.

Letting him go now, he walked away from there, not wanting to see his face. The other F4 glanced at Woo Bin and then at So Yi Jeong one more time before leaving.

The Casanova stood right there, trying not to breakdown on the floor as he watch how his friends left him alone. Feeling solitary now, he began to scream in pain, wanting to know where Ga Eul was at and figure out what his feelings were now. Calming down was impossible as he couldn't find an answer to any of his questions of love. Ga Eul was nowhere to be seen and Eun Jae left happy after their sweet moment they shared a couple minutes ago. So Yi Jeong needed to clear out his mind and see through all that blurry mixed up emotions and decide what was best for him and the two girls.

* * *

Sitting still on the same bench, she kept thinking how will she have the courage to confront him now that he clearly made a choice. It was very humiliating to think that someone easily played with her heart and that now she had to endure the consequences for falling in love with a cold-blooded Casanova. Now that she thought about it, that nickname was hair too short to describe him. Ga Eul could see that the nickname really had a meaning on his life, but she was so blind by love to see it.

Looking down at her cold feet, a pair of shoes appeared instantly in front of her. Slowly, raising her head she hoped it was not perverted men, but to her surprise it was someone who made her feel comfortable in a matter of seconds.

"Yong Sook" she said surprised while he just glanced at her with a sweet smile.

"Why there's a beautiful girl crying outside in the middle of a dangerous night?" he sat next to her and turned his face to look at her sad eyes.

"Let me guess, hmmm..." he acted like he was thinking about it while he pursed his lips to the side.

"The Casanova broke your heart" he crossed his arms and waited for her answer. Slowly she nodded and cry even more for someone reminding her what happened.

Not expecting this from her, Yong Sook didn't know what to do since he was still afraid to get close to her. But knowing she needed someone to comfort her, he slowly patted her shoulder, looking awkward.

"I don't understand why" she said in middle of sobs, looking to the front with the pain clearly reflected in her eyes.

"Ga Eul, sometimes this are the moments where make us more stronger. Even when you can't see it right now or don't understand the answer to the problem, you will always find a solution and a way to heal. Because there's no scar that can't heal" still touching her shoulder, he hoped that somehow she could at him even if it felt uncomfortable, but he needed to see her face, comfort the country bumpkin even with just words.

Finally, raising her head she looked at him and gave a small smile. This is what she missed about him, his way of seeing the problems and speaking his heart out. Returning the smile to her, he felt happy with himself for achieving a small wish he wanted, seeing her smile just because of him.

"Is just that I don't know what should I say when I see him" she sincerely said trying to look for an advise of him.

"Let your heart speak for you" he pointed to ward's her chest, demonstrating what he meant. Indeed, he was right. The only thing she needed to do was to be open about her feelings and how she felt tonight. No speech needed to be created, just let the words flood with her feelings.

"Thanks. I guess that's what I really need to do" the country bumpkin nodded to herself as she looked to the streeets, thinking and meditating.

"Remember Ga Eul, you're worth more than all the gold in the world, and if So Yi Jeong doesn't appreciate that, he really is doesn't know what he's missing" Yong Sook smiled to her and winked, not hesitating on the words he was openly using with her. Trying to be more frank with her.

The commoner felt a little of happiness blossom in her heart even when all this pain was too much for her. She really needed those kind of words.

"Now why don't we get you to your home before you get frozen out here?" he stood up and waited for her response. Standing a bit shy, she nodded.

Ga Eul accepted a ride from him as it was getting late and she could feel comfortable with him since she was sure he wouldn't make any questions about tonight. That's what she needed, to not think of what happened. Getting to her apartment and sleeping was a way to forget about everything for a moment, and she desired to get there soon.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived to her place. They never talked in the car as he knew she wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with him. Respecting that, he just let her think alone and sigh from time to time sad. But now that they were in front of her building, her face suddenly changed into a hopeful one, dreaming to get in bed already.

Turning to say goodbye to Yong Sook, she felt really grateful that he found her and brought her safely to her home. Bowing, she got out of the car and left to enter the building, glad that her parents haven't arrived or else she would had been in big trouble.

Showering and putting her pajamas seemed this time very hard for her as she didn't had the strength to do so. Laying in bed was the easiest part for her as she cuddled herself with a pillow. Her eyes were slowly tired of all the tears that came out, beginning to get dry. Soon, she found sleep and her pupils felt better as they could finally rest. Waking up from this sleep she didn't want but she knew that her eyes in some point would betray her and open to a new day. She just hoped that she could with her heart when she sees him tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Drama coming in the way!**

**I won't ask you what did you like about this chapter because it is awfully sad, really.**

**Sorry, but I rush to get it done.**

**Kim Sang Bum's Fan and LuvBOF I left you a message before I wrote this chapter, I hoped you read it before, if not, I will post it again ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter will be edited later_. Obviously I finished it late at night. Hope to see lots of reviews when I wake up as a reward.**

* * *

A new day full of unknown surprises and unexpected events has arrived. The sun rays sneeked their way in to the window of the room of a commoner, trying to wake her up with their bright light. Her eyelids didn't want to open up and receive the new day, trapped in the dark her pupils wanted to stay but it was impossible as for how her ears each second heard a loud knock on the door. The Chu father continuously kept on making sounds to wake up her daughter so she could get up and open the door. It was odd to find that she had the lock on, but he never sensed something wrong with that weird action.

Moaning, she turned her head to the other side to look at the clock that was on top of her drawer. Ga Eul was definitely late for school and she could see why her father choose this day to be annoying. He didn't want the country bumpkin missing a day from school and mostly when she was luckily in the most prestige one. That was the one of the main reasons why she didn't want to attend in the first place.

Getting up, she looked herself in the mirror and she could see how miserable her face was looking. Shaking her head, she thought that what happened last night was just a horroful nightmare that felt real. But Ga Eul knew the truth, it all happened and when she more think about it, more her mood was getting down.

Opening the door, she found her father with his arms crossed waiting for her. Giving a sigh she apologized for her late awake and ran to the bathroom before her father could notice the difference in her face. The country bumpkin didn't want to preoccupy him with her love problems even when she needed someone to comfort her now in this dull moment, she felt he was not the right person to speak about her heartache. The first thing he would do was to seek for that Casanova and chop his head off for playing with her daughter's broken heart, and she definitely didn't want that. Ignoring the situation was much better for her but, how could she do that when she attends the same school as him?

While dressing up and brushing her hair, she thought about what her heart felt at that moment, and what she was going to say when the moment to confront him comes today. Ga Eul wanted to really avoid that, but she knew it would just be coward of her part.

Nodding to herself, determined of the decision she already made, she walked up to the door and said goodbye to her parents before taking off to school.

* * *

Watching how she slowly approximated to the building of the school, she heaved a sigh and prepared herself mentally for anything that could be unexpected.

Glancing at the stairs, she felt relief since no one was waiting for her, and by no one she thought of the Casanova and the other F4. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she try to be strong but her emotions were taking control of her body than her thoughts of what to do.

Entering seemed hard as she looked at the doorknob and had a mental battle on whether to open or run far away from there. No, she was decided, she couldn't hide forever.

Walking through the corridors, everyone would stare at her but still in a respectful way as everyone neevr got to know what happened last night. All the students noticed her sad gaze and this time no girl dare to talk to her as they could sense something was definitely wrong, but none knew what was it.

Climbing up the stairs, she found her way to the locker and opened it to grab a book for her first class. Carrying it seem difficult to her as she didn't have any strength in any part of her body. About to close the locker, she hoped not to see the familiar face of the Casanova beside or behind her, waiting for her to notice his presence. Slowly after closing it, she felt once again relief for not seeing any human soul around her. If this was very difficult to her, she didn't want to know how much it would when she actually gets to see him face to face.

About to walked down the stairs, she heard a crowd screaming loudly and she knew that wasn't a good sign. Every time those yells came into her hear, that meant the F4 gave to a student another of their red cards. That's the only thing that she hated from them, that sometimes they could act so childish. Anger was filling up her body as she try to push that thought away, but when she saw who was the victim this time her heart stopped and the anger took control of her body.

Running towards the crowd of students who were beating an indefenseless student, she shoved them away and kneeled to check on the boy. Everyone stood there flabbergasted by her action, attempting against the will of the F4. But none of them dare to spoke or insult her.

"Yong Sook, are you okay?" she asked very worried while examining his bloody face. Raising his head so it could rest on her lap, she looked at him very scared waiting for an answer.

Nodding, he smiled even when his body was feeling lots of pain, but seeing Ga Eul there brought him happiness. Touching her hand, she try to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks before anyone could notice. Even though, all the Shinhwa students didn't speak a word to her, they were insulted by her act.

Then, lots of them started to murmur as they turned their bodies and watch who was coming while Ga Eul was still checking Yong Sook.

After that, everyone made a way so the country bumpkin could see who was staring now at her, shocked. Slowly raising her head, she wished this was just another nightmare but it wasn't. So Yi Jeong was standing a few feet away from her with the other F4. His face was agape to see her right there on the floor with another boy, but he didn't move any muscle. The Casanova just there looking at her, not knowing what to do as he was feeling way over jealous by this, but he knew this wasn't the right way to feel now after what happened.

Glancing at him very serious, she slowly took Yong Sook's arm and placed it over her shoulder, trying to help him stand up. The injured boy just looked afraid to the Casanova, scared of what could happen to him now as he perceived the dead glare that So Yi Jeong was throwing at him.

"Come on Yong Sook, let's get you to out of here" she told him while they both stood up and she just kept on looking at the potter with a cold stare. Turnning around to not walk in the same direction of the F4, she didn't care what he thought now about this. She had the right to help someone who was once her friend and that has been there for her when she needs him.

Making their way through the crowd, everyone sighed offended by this. Ga Eul just ignored her boyfriend for a guy that was given a red card, that's what everyone thought as they looked at the country bumpkin and Yong Sook leaving the building.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae, are you going to permit this?" one student girl asked very offended stomping her foot.

The other three of the F4 just looked serious to the girl after watching how Ga Eul had the audacity to help him. But one of them was really having a hard time in his mind since he knew the time has come for him to tell the secret.

So Yi Jeong turned to glance at Gu Jun Pyo who just kept wearing a serious glare. The face of the Casanova could tell he was hurt and offended by encountering his girlfriend with his enemy, and the leader knew he was in trouble.

Walking out of there without saying anything, So Yi Jeong headed for the lounge and the boy with curly hair knew this meant he wanted to meet him there. It was obvious the potter didn't want to talk about the situation outside where everybody could hear the conversation.

Sighing, Gu Jun Pyo looked at the Don Juan and the violinist who were wearing a confused face, not knowing what was happening. Heaving a sigh, he went to meet the Casanova with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo following him behind. They really wanted to know what was going on, and being friends since kids, they knew there was nothing to hide from each other. Everything needed to be openly spoken.

* * *

Feeling the tension that was soon to come between them, Gu Jun Pyo prepared himself mentally for the discussion that he was about to have for Ga Eul's fault. Entering, he watched how the potter walked from one side to another very frustrated, throwing stuff to the floor.

"Yo' calm down" Woo Bin told him. Even when the Don Juan was still angry with the Casanova, he was his best friend and cared for him.

So Yi Jeong didn't took his advise and when Gu Jun Pyo was finally in his sight, he grabbed him by the shirt and looked straight into his eyes very mad. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin quickly separated him away of the leader as they were impressed by this sudden reaction.

"Why you kept him here?" the potter was talking about Yong Sook as he yelled at his friend. "I told you to kick him out" at this point he was feeling jealous and desperate for watching that scene of Ga Eul with him, feeling the frustration of wanting to find them and take her away from him. But he needed to know the response for this. Gu Jun Pyo knew exactly what him and the country bumpkin went through after what happened with the Bang brothers.

"Answer me!" he screamed at him while Woo Bin was holding him from getting near the leader.

"It was Ga Eul's idea" he immediately said while he glanced to his friend's face very serious, noticing how his gaze was changing to a confuse one, calming a but down trying to decipher why would she ask for that.

"She begged me to not kick him out" Gu Jun Pyo said in an angry tone.

"Why?" the potter said keep a loud voice, calming down with his friend as he knew it was not him who completely decided for Yong Sook to stay here.

"That day when Ga Eul was hold as a hostage, Yong Sook changed of thought and set her free" Gu Jun Pyo spoke the truth as the other two friends were now surprised by this and stared at So Yi Jeong, who was now shopping his head, not believing what his friend was saying.

"No. I entered the room and she was-" the Casanova got quickly interjected.

"-untied" the leader said and looked at the potter with confident glare, knowing he was telling the truth.

"Why would he do that?" So Yi Jeong was now getting confused by why Yong Sook could have made that action. There was definitely a reason behind it for the boy to do such thing, and he wanted to know what push him to do that.

"I-I..." Gu Jun Pyo was getting nervous by this question even when he knew it was soon going to be added to their discussion. "Do you really want me to say it?" he asked leaning close to his friend and lowering his voice as if to no one could hear them.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo rolled their eyes for how the leader could act even in intense moments.

"Aish! Just tell me already!" he yelled frustrated for how his friend was giving to the situation a lot of suspense for him and the others, who were now looking attentively to Gu Jun Pyo.

"He is..." he paused and looked nervously to the Casanova "are you sure about-" he wanted to secure if he would rather not know, but he even knew himself that was stupid to think.

"Speak!" he screamed at him and come close and grabbed the leader's shirt once again, raising a fist in the air knowing this was definitely going to scare him and make the words come out fast.

"Okay, okay. Don't be so aggressive" Gu Jun Pyo raised his palms in the air and caressed the potter's hand, trying to make him calm down again.

"He is...in love with Ga Eul" the boy with curly hair finally said and closed his eyes, not wanting to see how his friend was about to explode.

So Yi Jeong stood there, frozen. Slowly, he let go his friend's shirt as he realized the reason behind it all. The Casanova could not believe it. Lots of thoughts came into his mind of why was her real reason for her to want Yong Sook staying in Shinhwa school; could it be that she was just grateful for the choice he made back then, or could it be that she had some mixed up feelings toward him?.

Now he acknowledged that he wasn't the only one who had feelings for her, and that made him really jealous. The thought of someone else loving her was unbearable for him. He wanted to be the only one for her, and now that wish was vanishing as for what happened last night and how she was getting near to the boy who he was starting to hate more.

Feeling threatened, he knew Yong Sook was now a rival for him and even more now that Ga Eul was letting him enter into her life again. Forming his hand into a fist, he punched a near wall very angry while the others just watch him.

* * *

Wiping the blood away from his face with napkins, she examined little details of his features. Yong Sook stood motionless so she could finish cleaning him up. Minutes ago he would assure her that he could do it by himself, but the country bumpkin refused as she could see how hurt and without any strength he was to even hold the napkin.

Rubbing carefully the paper on his face, she came close to him while he was sitting. Inspecting that there was no more blood spots on any part of his face, he gently touched her hand that was on his cheek. Momentarily she took her hand off his cheek but he pressed it back, feeling the warm againt his skin.

"Thank you" he told her as he sweetly looked at her in the eyes, leaning close to her face.

A pink blush came in view as she try not to get nervous by this close proximity. Ga Eul stood there for a second before she coughed and interrupted the moment, sitting beside him with her head lowered.

"You're welcome" she said with a shy tone as she was holding in her hands the folded napkin that was used to clean his face.

"I feel much better because of you" Yong Sook glanced to her hidden face and smiled, knowing now that she cares for him. But then, he suddenly saw a tear falling onto the napkin and his gaze changed, preoccupied.

Little sobs came out of her mouth as she try not to cry, but it was impossible to stop once she already begin. Remembering how he looked at her in the eyes a minutes ago was making her sad. Ga Eul felt ashamed for ignoring him that way, feeling like she owe him an explanation for what happened, but then again, the country bumpkin didn't knew the status of their relationship after what happened. Helping Yong Sook wasn't bad as what he did with Eun Jae, and he was the one who ought to justify what she witnessed.

"Ga Eul" he called her name but she didn't responded, instead she stood up and bow to leave. When just took two steps forward to walk our of there, her hand was suddenly grabbed and pulled to turn around. Surprisingly, Yong Sook stood there, hugging her, not wanting to let her go.

"I know this is not correct, but I can't stand to see you cry" he said in a very firm voice while one of his hands was touching her head and the other her back, pressing it against him.

Ga Eul suddenly began to cry even more by his words. Hands were covering her face as she rested it on top of his chest, permitting him to have this closeness with her.

This what she needed, someone she could speak and take out her worries with. Feeling the comfort and support of just one person that's what she desired. Yong Sook undertood what she was going through and didn't scold her for any errors that she could have made like Geum Jan Di. Even though she was her best friend and only one, the country bumpkin knew her friend would lecture her for choosing a Casanova like her boyfriend.

Even when the place where they were at was the one who once Nam-Kyu try to rape her, Ga Eul ironically felt this was the safest place of being away from all the problems of school involving So Yi Jeong and the F4. More ironically was that she was with the brother who try to rape her, but she didn't care as the commoner knew he was different, different from all the others.

Standing there for a couple of minutes, they did not took notice of someone's presence watching all the scene. A girl slowly smirked as she took her camera and positioned it to take a picture of them. After a few shots, she was out of there satisfied with her work.

Pushing her gently away from his body, he looked at her face very sweet. "You need to talk with him" Yong Sook advised her even when it hurt him to say those words, but he knew it was the best for her as it would make her feel better.

"I know" Ga Eul said as she was now calming down, wiping away her tears.

"Good" he smiled at her and brushed her hair away from her face, putting it behind her ear.

"I need to speak to him about this, is unfair you are suffering" she pointed out of what happened today after he got beaten for having a red card.

Suddenly, he scratched the back of his head in sign that he was nervous as he giggled awkwardly. "Oh, about that..." he paused and looked at the country bumpkin trying to force a smile "It isn't So Yi Jeong's fault".

At this point didn't understood why then he received a card and from who. Glancing at him very confused, she waited for Yong Sook to specify the situation.

"You see, since you told Gu Jun Pyo to not kick me out, he kind of wasn't glad about it since he thought I deserved a punishment and..." he was interrupted by Ga Eul.

"He gave you a red card for that?" she immediately interjected as she was getting a little mad with the leader of the F4 gang.

"I accepted the punishment" Yong Sook with his voice sounding insecure of his response, not wanting to talk about that subject.

"How could you accept that?" she asked very offended that he approved to get totally humiliated in front of all Shinhwa.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Ga Eul. Let's forget about that, please" the boy begged her and even when she was still angry, she pleased him by staying shut.

* * *

Returning to the inside of the school along with Yong Sook by her side so nobody could do something to him, she curiously glance at the students who were pointing and staring at her with a serious gaze, murmuring to each other words that she could not understand. Feeling worried about what could be the new gossip, she looked at the boy beside her with a preoccupy expression. Shrugging his shoulder, he didn't know what to st about this as he was himself confused too by their reaction.

After that, three girls stepped in her way and looked at her from up and down with a disgusted glare in their face. "Ugh! And you still have the audacity to be around him?" one of them spoke and pointed at Yong Sook.

"A commoner like you never deserved to have someone like So Yi Jeong" other girl from the group of three said and pushed her, making her way through them to walk away. The other two shoved them really hard as Ga Eul couldn't understand what was happening.

Suddenly, she saw how a pack of savage students went running to the lunch room with an excited expression on their face. Looking at Yong Sook, she slowly went walking towards the place where all the students were gathering up to see what was going on. Lots of murmurs could be heard and unexpectedly she heard her name being used in their mean sentences.

Some female students took notice of her presence a d pointed at her so everyone could watch her coming. Everyone stood quiet as one of the girls quickly walked to her "How could you do this to So Yi Jeong?" she slapped her face and Ga Eul was shocked by this, pressing now her hand against the warm cheek that got hit. Yong Sook quickly pushed her behind him but that didn't stop the girl from shoving him to the side and grab the country bumpkin's hair and pulled her to the screen television where everyone stood impressed for what they were beholding.

"Tell us, what's this?" pulling her hair, the head of the commoner raised and stared at the screen.

A picture of her and Yong Sook hugging back at the bench where they were sitting was presented in the television and some words typed down: **Ga Eul is caught cheating on So Yi Jeong!**

Tears were forming in her eyes as she couldn't believe how someone could have the audacity to do this. Nobody knew what the Casanova already did to her first, and this meant nothing besides the error he committed. It was unfair how everyone was treating her for something that it wasn't even called cheating.

Trying to take the hand off the girl out of her hair, her efforts seemed vain as everyone started to hit her. But even before Yong Sook could take a step to rescue the country bumpkin, someone screamed the name of the gang and everyone quickly looked up to see them coming.

All of the F4 where there, glancing horrified for what they were doing to Ga Eul. So Yi Jeong took a step more closer, still facing the back of the TV. He didn't said anything as he was still shock by this while he looked as a hurt and scared Ga Eul.

"What are you doing to her?" the potter demanded as he was getting angry for seeing his girlfriend get hurt.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae, look at what she did to you" a girl pointed at the television with an offended look in her eyes.

Curious, he walked towards the front of the TV and glanced what was shown in it. The Casanova's eyes grew wide as his hands were forming into a fist. It hurt him to see his girlfriend being around the arms of another boy.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae, do something about it" another girl demanded.

Turning around, he glanced at Ga Eul who was kneeled on the floor by all the hits she received. The country bumpkin could see he was not happy at all by this.

Pulling her to get up from the floor, he took her away from the crowd very fast, not looking back to see her. The potter just wanted to talk to her alone, where no one could bother them.

Ga Eul never refused to go with him as she knew this was the opportunity to confront him and tell him how she feels. Getting close to the lounge, she inhaled and exhaled deeply preparing herself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Leave a review! Pretty please with sugar on top!**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Was it unfair what happened to Ga Eul?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for waiting!**

**Once again I apologize for my tardiness since yesterday I was about to begin writing the chapter but my phone got a little crazy and had to wait until today for the company to fix it.**

**Anyways, sorry if this chapter is boring or any other negative adjective. I wasn't feeling inspired. I have been busy these days.**

**Also, I was very impressed by two persons who wrote to me a long review. My heart was feeling really joyful for that.**

**Ainamidake - thanks for that review, you don't how happy I felt to read what you liked about this story so far. Of course I will keep writing this story until the end. Don't worry about that. About Eun Jae, I really dislike her too to be honest, but the story needs its problems so it can make sense the story lol Hope you still enjoy and leave me more reviews ;)**

**Hp - Claro, no te preocupes. Me gusta más que me escriban en mi lengua materna, asi que claro que no hay ningún problema. Pues de verdad me causó mucha gracia tu comentario acerca de lo que está pasando con Yi Jeong. Espero que sigas comentando en lo que te gusta.**

**Ah! Acerca de tus postdatas jajaja primero, gracias pero por hora entiendo todo lo que me dijiste. Si no entiendes alguna expresión mía, pues también me lo haces saber. Segundo, 'country bumpkin' significa campesina, en el drama So Yi Jeong se lo llega a decir y por eso es que muchos fans han optado por ponerle ese apodo. Tercero, ahora mismo no he leído ningún FF de Woo Bin, pero lo que sí te aseguro es que en el futuro voy a escribir una de él cuando acabe ckn esta historia.**

_**Chapter will be edited later for any errors.**_

**Enjoy everybody! My apologies if you found this chapter boring!**

* * *

Pulling by her arm very hard, he closed the door behind them. Locking the door to be secure that nobody could enter or sneek up and hear the conversation or discussion they were about to have. Jerking off of his tight grip, Ga Eul rubbed her delicate now-red wrist.

They were near to the door still. An intense in his glare could be perceived in the young Casanova's eyes as he came close to her, breathing deeply for how angry he was. For a second, the country bumpkin felt she was indeed in big trouble for what she did with Yong Sook, but then she realized that he didn't have the right to be infuriated with her for his own faults.

Even when she acknowledge who was the first one to commit a crime against the other's heart, the commoner couldn't help but to feel scary to see this new temper of the potter.

Putting her against the wall, he placed his hand beside Ga Eul's head, leaning close to her face exhaling and inhaling deeply. "Why you hide this from me?" So Yi Jeong asked with his voice loud than normal. Anger was taking control of his body as jealousy was supporting that emotion.

Ga Eul stood there looking at his face afraid for how his face turned to. She could see the flame that was eating alive his eyeballs while he waited for an answer. No word came out from her mouth as she was terrified to speak to someone totally different from who she knew.

"Answer me, Ga Eul. I deserve an explanation" fumed, he demanded. Grabbing her shoulder, he shake it a bit so she could react and talk.

This was it. It was time for her to speak. There was no returning back after all that happened before. Thinking, she remembered the memories of her teacher and So Yi Jeong kissing, and it hurt her but make her react and choose the emotion she wanted to express. Snapping back to reality, she recognized this time she had to speak her mind and what her heart was telling her. That's what Yong Sook advised her and the commoner was now sure of it.

Observing how the students treated her and how the Casanova was demanding an explanation seemed all unfair to her. No more nice and comprehensible girl, she thought.

"I deserve first an explanation, don't you think?" her face hardened and her arms were crossed now, waiting a reply from him. Raising her head, she looked at him like never before. Her eyes demonstrated she was hurt, but at the same time anger.

Widening his eyes, he took a step backwards. She was right and he hated to remember the scene that unfolded all these negative emotions of her towards him. "You're right" heaving a sigh he looked for a second to the floor, trying to find an answer to her question but he couldn't respond with a coherent reply. Lying to her didn't seem an option as she deserved to know the truth.

"She was the one who kissed me" those were the only word that shamefully came from his mouth, trying to convince himself that it was indeed a satisfactory explanation.

"But you returned her back the kiss" she pointed at his chest very mad, stopping her tears from revealing themselves to the young potter.

"I didn't do that" said stuttering through the words.

"Don't lie to me" she leaned towards him to look at him in the eyes, gritting her teeth firmly. A tear rolled down her cheek as she was hurt by how he wanted to escape easily from the situation.

"I-I...You're right. I guess I did" the dissapointment on his voice made her know he was telling the truth. Lowering his head, he felt ashamed by his honest answer.

Putting her hand on her mouth, she covered the loud sobs that were beginning to fill in her. Her heart couldn't be more broken than already was, her soul couldn't contain anymore pain as it was filled with it. Even when Ga Eul wanted the truth to be spoken, it hurt her listen hurtful words coming from him, words of betrayal.

Restraining no longer, the heart of the Casanova was breaking. The pain she was suffering for his fault was too much for him to handle. Taking a step close to her, he was about to surround her with his arms but a hard push she gave to him, rejecting the embrace.

"Stay away from me" her voice became evidently loud and stood back away from him. Making more space between them.

"Ga Eul, I am sorry" his apologized was real, but to her dismay it meant more than forgiving him for cheating on her and she realized it by the tone on his voice. Glancing at him with her eyes full of tears, she touched her chest trying to control the pain. The meaning of his words could tell he was more sorry for having liked that kiss, the frustrated face of him confirmed it.

"What I did wrong?" the country bumpkin asked. She was now unsure of what she didn't gave to him than Eun Jae already had. A great personality, a beautiful body and the best at pottery was her teacher, and she was feeling inferior for that.

"Nothing. I'm the one who did wrong" at least he had the guts to blame himself and he knew it was the correct thing to do.

"Answer me this" she heaved a sigh preparing herself for the most obvious response she could receive. So Yi Jeong slowly nodded, having a feeling of what she was going to ask.

"Do you still love her?" with a lump in her throat she asked, ready for more pain coming in the way.

Expecting this kind of question a million of answers popped out in his head, each and every one of then was related. There was no skipping the direct answer, and no lies were to be used. Ga Eul definitely could sense he was having a hard time by glaring at her face with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul. I don't know what my heart is feeling right now" this was like a bomb to her. It exploded immediately on her face the realization that he was having doubts, doubts of who he loved. That completely destroyed the commoner. She gave all to him and this is how he was repaying her love back, with pain.

"Then I guess I don't owe you anymore an explanation" she said, nodding to herself of her decision her mind already made up. Gazing at him very depressed and disappointed, she was about to turn to leave, but So Yi Jeong blocked her way with his arm.

"Wait, what are you saying?" he was terrified to know the answer to his question. The potter knew what was coming next from her mouth, but he didn't want to listen those words.

"I can't be with someone who's heart is divided in two. I want someone who loves me completely, to its fullest. I don't want to share it" she could fortunately say before crying out loud, trying to make him see what he just lost now.

"Ga Eul, don't, please" he held her arm so she couldn't escape away as she didn't want to see the Casanova's face anymore. Forcing against his strength, he finally let her go.

"Ga Eul!" he screamed her name desperate as he watched how she quickly was walking away. Once again, he ran after her and grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Remember how we promised to stay by each other's sides?" tears were forming now in his eyes "Please, tell me you remember" his voice broke down as he thought she didn't remember those words from the past.

The country bumpkin couldn't help but to cry more as her back was facing him, hiding away her tears. "That was just a dream, but I woke up now" that was her last hurtful sentence before turning the doorknob and open the door.

Surprise was written all on her face even when she had still tears on her face. Standing there in front of the person that stood behind the door was killing her.

"Oh! Ga Eul, what are you doing here?" Eun Jae asked very innocently as she glanced at both of them with a confused look.

"Do you know So Yi Jeong?" she asked very excited as she looked at the potter turning around so she could not see him cry. Ga Eul stood there, her head lowered, wanting to just ran away.

"Yes" the commoner answered her while she took a serious glimpse at the Casanova, angry about how he didn't care to wait for her to even deal with this situation. He was just moving on to the next one.

"Enjoy his company" telling her that with a dry tone made Eun Jae think of what could just happened, but nothing passed into her mind of what could possibly the two were doing alone. Looking back at the country bumpkin, she saw her climbing up the stairs very quickly.

"Did I came in a bad time?" the female potter asked a little worried by the mood that Ga Eul presented before. So Yi Jeong was still facing her with his back, but after he heaved a sigh and took a shot of alcohol he turned to see her, forcing a smile on his lips.

"No, not at all" he try his best to not get caught by Eun Jae and it seem difficult as she could sense something went wrong.

"Did you guys had a fight?" she asked and took some steps towards him, placing her purse on a near couch.

"Yes. You know, a common friend's fight" So Yi Jeong sounded casual but inside of him was screaming in pain for how Ga Eul reacted when she saw the presence of the female potter. This was all a misunderstanding. He never intended to invite her here, and she definitely came in a bad time but he wasn't willing to break another heart.

"Why you seem very affected?" she placed her hand on his shoulder and stared at his red eyes full of tears.

"She is my best friend" another lie that he didn't felt proud to tell, but it was for the best.

"Why you came here?" intending to avoid any more questions of the commoner.

"I couldn't help myself to see you now. I..." she looked to both sides, looking for the right answer.

"Truthfully, I wanted to know what's going to happen with us" she gulped nervously as she watched how he sat down on a near chair in front of the counter, covering his face with one hand and rubbing his forehead very frustrated. This couldn't be happening, he thought.

"Us?" he asked slowly looking at her with an impressive expression.

Eun Jae quickly nodded very happy.

* * *

How long was this pain going to consume her that was the question she was looking for an answer. How many times she would have to cry every night for him, that was another question. Regretting ever since she entered to this school was not going to make it all stop, vanish away the agony that was conquering all her soul.

The first mistake was to set her eyes on that boy that flashed a smile to her that first day of school at the parking lot. Letting her heart grow of love each time he saved her was making her feel repetant, scolding like a child her heart for getting broken in the most painful way.

Walking through the corridors, everyone saw how sad she looked and they were sure that that mist have been the Casanova who put her in this misery situation. Student girls would tell her mean words while the boys just laughed at her.

"This is what you get for messing with our S o Yi Jeong" one girl said and hit her on the head very hard. Ga Eul just pressed against the part where she hit her and kept walking, looking at the exit that was near her.

Students were soon following her behind at a normal pace, knowing she was heading outside. The country bumpkin didn't took notice of this as she was just too heartbroken to even realize that she was getting hunted down by a pack of students.

Getting out of the building, she headed to exit the school and finally leave before anyone else could hurt her more physically or emotionally. But before she could accomplish that, lots of boys corraled her in a circle while the girls brought big carton boxes.

Ga Eul looked at them very afraid and try to keep walking, but the boys just blocked her way.

"Please, let me go" she begged to them and try to push them aside, bit her attempts were in vain.

"Why, when the fun is already beginning" one of them told her with an evil grin.

Turning around to see where she could get out, the country bumpkin realized there was no way to escape. Every student was there, surrounding her and laughing.

Thereafter, each student took something out of the box. It was round and red. Ga Eul's eyes grew wide as she realized what were they holding, she could clearly see what was coming next.

"Help!" she screamed with her voice drowning in fears.

"Poor commoner" one female student said while she held a tomato in her hands. "She thinks someone is going to help her" she teased her and everybody laughed at her joke.

After that, every student began to throw at her the tomatoes, hitting her in every part of her body. But where they targeted her most was on her face and head. They really wanted to harm her in every way possible. Messing with the F4 was something unacceptable for them and they all thought Ga Eul was the guilty one.

Soon after lots of them didn't had more tomatoes to throw, they looked for rocks on the ground. The country bumpkin's body couldn't contain no longer the physical pain and went to the floor, not being able to move.

_If someone could help me,_ she thought and desired.

_I don't know who's suffering more, my body or my heart._ She thought and questioned this to her while she was still being hit.

Parts of her body were now covered in blood as the rocks impacted against her skin and opened it up. Her head was pounding like never before, preparing to close her eyes for the most expected. Not having any more energy or strength to keep fighting against the pain that was hitting her everywhere.

Before she could close her eyelids, she saw how someone moved quickly to the crowd punching and kicking everyone who stood in his way. Behind him, there were three more persons who swiftly moved around beating the students who were once enjoying the harm of Ga Eul, but now they were afraid trying to run away.

A little smile came from her lips as she realized there was still out there people who cared about her.

Woo Bin used his skills to kick the boys faces, while Gu Jun Pyo went crazy throwing the rocks at their faces and punching them. Ji Hoo just shoved the students, making his way to the hurt country bumpkin. Geum Jan Di was there too, kicking and screaming at the girls. This was her opportunity to take her anger out on them. Helping the guys since they were obviously unable to hit a girl.

"Chu Ga Eul, can you hear me?" the violinist kneeled and checked her face, looking for any sign that she was listening to his words. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. This was his response.

After every student ran away, the other three came close to her body and looked at her very sad and disappointed that they couldn't get there in time.

Without waiting anymore, the Don Juan quickly kneeled to lift carefully up her body. Holding her back with one hand and the other her legs, he carry her.

"Don't worry, we're here for you" Woo Bin said while the others just followed him behind, not knowing where he was taking her.

Even when she heard those words, she couldn't help but to fall unconscience after all the pain she had suffered today. Her body couldn't take it any longer and she was thankful they came before anything worse could happen to her. Seconds ago she was afraid of not seeing the day light again but Ga Eul knew now she had her own guardian angel who was always there to protect her.

"Where are you taking her?" Gu Jun Pyo asked as he watch the Don Juan heading to his car.

"I will take her to my home. A personal doctor will watch her there" he replied and he slowly try to open the door to the passenger, but Ji Hoo quickly help him.

"I will come with you" Geum Jan Di said very determined and was about to open the door of the car to get in.

"Yah! You're going to leave me alone?" said the offended leader of the gang.

"Not this time, Gu Jun Pyo" she screamed at him and finally entered and closed the door, not wanting to hear more of his obnoxious complains.

"Aigoo...who do she think she is to talk to me like that?" he muttered very offended, but decided it was best to leave it like that knowing Chu Ga Eul needed her best friend at this moment.

Starting the engine, he left as quickly as possible, hoping that the country bumpkin could be strong enough to support the pain for now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Leave a review!**

**What do you think So Yi Jeong is going to say to Eun Jae?**

**Did Ga Eul did the right thing to break up with him? Why?**

**Let's see how the story develops muahaha lol**


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of a non-stopping machine beeping was a reason for her eyelids to open, leaving her pupils exposed. All seemed blurred for a moment before her vision could finally adjust to the light that brighten the big familiar room.

Ga Eul was once again at the Song mansion, and she wondered why while she looked to her both sides, inspecting the little machine that remain making the sound. It made her head pound even more that already was.

Examining now her arms since she couldn't properly move it by how injured they were, the commoner could see bruises everywhere. This was the cons of having light skin, it could get easily marked into dark spots. The country bumpkin poked one of them to see if it still hurts, and certainly it retain the pain.

Lifting up the sheets of the bed to check if she still had the same school clothes, the country bumpkin exhaled relief to see that this time no one touch her. Even though her clothes were covered with big red spots and dust from all the dirty when she fell to the ground, she didn't like to be examined by someone else's eyes.

Wondering where everyone could be, she looked at a wooden clock that was hanging in the wall, but the sound of people speaking brought her attention quickly, forgetting to acknowledge what time was.

"She doesn't like that" a familiar female voice she heard. Ga Eul could tell by her tone that she was arguing with someone, but still she couldn't analyze from who they come from.

"Let's see about that" now a male voice was responding to the other person, and she was almost absolutely correct who were.

The door flew open by someone's kick, a thin leg with large socks on. It was definitely a girl.

"Yah! You... you can't just do that" the male voice told the girl, and the country bumpkin smiled as she knew who were the ones fighting like kids.

"I just did" Geum Jan Di's voice was much clear and close as she entered the room with a big silver tray on her hands, smiling triumphantly for coming first through the door.

Woo Bin followed her behind with another tray full of food. Quickening his pace, he passed right beside Jan Di to get to Ga Eul first, only for the commoner to start running towards her.

As they were getting near to her, the leg of the girl with short hair met the red rug who was badly placed in a corner. Trying to maintain her balance was impossible as for the tray weight more of what she could handle. Suddenly, her body went straightly to the floor and the tray she was holding fell with her. Unfortunately, thinking that she could save the food with her arms being lifted was a big mistake as her face went directly to the soup dish, dipping her head in the chowder.

After the Don Juan heard the impact, he looked back and stared at a now green-face Geum Jan Di lifting her head up from the plate and wearing a serious gaze. Bursting into a laught was inevitable as this was his revenge for her bad behavior lately in the kitchen.

Even when Ga Eul was laughing too for her funny misfortune, she leaned down from her side of the bed and ran her index finger over her cheek to get some of the green liquid on it.

Placing it in her mouth, she nodded impressive and looked at her friend with a teasing smile. "It's delicious" the country bumpkin began to giggle while the Don Juan kept laughing for her joke.

"It's not funny" Jan Di mocked their laugh and quickly exchange it for a serious gaze. Getting up from the floor she crossed her arms as she was staring at the her two supposedly friends making fun of her.

"Keep laughing" she said annoyed while an idea swiftly came into her head. An evil grin appeared on her mouth as she slowly kneeled to pick up what was left from the soup in the plate.

Widening his eyes and giving some steps backwards, he looked at the commoner devilish staring at him while she walked towards his direction.

"Geum Jan Di, don't" he command her to leave the plate down on the floor as he sensed what was going to happen next.

"It wasn't my fault you fell" the Don Juan try to gave an excuse for her to not keep moving and almost do what she had in mind.

"It is, that rug is yours, doesn't it?" the commoner looked at him with a mad stare that freaked out Woo Bin. She could sometimes be really scary for her weird behaviors.

"Plus, you laughed about me" she gave him a reason with a wicked smile.

"Ga Eul laughed too" he pointed quickly to her direction, trying to get her in the problem with him. The country bumpkin at this moment thought of what a great friend she had, sarcastically. Not having the compassion for the poor girl who was recovering from all the injuries those crazy students of Shinhwa gave her.

That didn't stop Geum Jan Di to walk in his direction as Woo Bin was her target. Putting her fingers in the soup, she let them get wet from the food and slowly raised them to throw it soon to the Don Juan. But before that, he rapidly ran away from her and she followed him behind, trying to get close to him so she could throw the green liquid to him.

Knowing he was definitely not going to survive from her attaxk to his beloved face and expensive clothes, he knew he got to hide away from her. Running, he thought and searched through the room when he finally saw the bathroom.

Running for his life, he quickly opened and close the door, locking himself in. A sigh he let out of relief as he was saved now from the commoner who attempted against his beautiful face and costly clothes.

"Don't you dare to get out of there" Jan Di yelled at him and kicked the door. He was clearly warned.

"You can't treat me like this in my own house" he made his voice loud so he could hear him. Even when he felt annoyed by her sudden reaction, Woo Bin was feeling more secured inside the bathroom.

Ignoring him already, she walked up to Ga Eul who was still laughing her occurrences. Jan Do sat down beside her and glanced at the girl with a sweet smile on her face, knowing that what happened to her made her laugh and be happy for a moment.

"How do you feel?" her best friend asked her while she kept staring at her very lovely.

"Much better thanks to you guys" a true smile formed her lips as she gazed at her friend's eyes.

"Ga Eul, what happened out there?" Jan Di asked very preoccupied uninformed of the late events that draw her to getting hurt physically.

"What do you mean?" the country bumpkin asked even if she knew what could her friend be possibly referring to.

"I mean those students did to you something horrible, and I know they won't be doing that if you're So Yi Jeong's girlfriend, unless..." the girl with short hair was feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about this situation, but she needed to find the answers to her friend's problem. She was her best friend, like sister. Getting into this kind of trouble wasn't easy for her to watch as she was always there to protect her before anyone could lay a finger on her, but now things were getting more complicated.

"I don't want to talk about it" Ga Eul's gaze change to a serious one. A cold stare was quickly given to Jan Di by how she dare to ask her those kind of questions. Answers were to be responded because she didn't felt like it, erasing them from her memories was the best option even if it seem difficult. Remembering those scenes was just painful for her and she didn't want to think about it and get her mood down for the rest of the day.

"Ga Eul, we worry about you" a hand was place over the country bumpkin's hand.

"She is right, Ga Eul" a scared Woo Bin agreed with what she said, not daring to leave the bathroom but just listening to their conversation with an ear placed on the door.

"Tell me, please" Geum Jan Di plead her with a concern glare in her eyes.

After a few seconds of thinking whether if to speak and tell her everything or just shutting her mouth, a sigh of frustration she let go as she looked at her friend very uneasy.

"I broke up with So Yi Jeong" she finally said and glanced at her friend very sad and disappointed of her truthful words.

"What!?" said in unison her two friends as the Don Juan quickly opened the door and they both stared at her unbelievable of what she just told them.

"As you heard it" she said and nodded to them, not knowing how to feel right now.

"But why?" Jan Di asked a bit shock for the news, not expecting this turn of events. Even when she knew the personality of the Casanova, the thought of him changing was she beginning to believe but now that Ga Eul announced their break up, she didn't know what to think and jumping into sudden conclusions wouldn't be wise of her part.

"I can't be with someone's who's heart is divided" she ironically smile for the repetition of the words she let out with the potter before.

"So, that means So Yi Jeong is..." Jan Di slowly realized what she meant for that, but before she could finish her sentence, Woo Bin interjected.

"How can you be sure about that?" he asked with a little of curiosity as he wasn't certain of her statement. The Don Juan didn't want to believe his friend was having a hard time with his heart divided in two, for two different girls. It had to be a mistake.

"I talked to him, and that's not all..." her face hardened and her gaze was very serious. It hurt her to cry now, lots of tears had run down her cheeks that she thought there was no other left.

Woo Bin and Jan Di's eyes met her glare, and they knew she was in pain but was trying to contain it. They waited for her to keep speaking, and Ga Eul slowly glanced at the Don Juan "she came after I was about to leave" she knee he would know what she was talking about.

The eyes of the boy grew wide as he was surprised for what she just told him. So Yi Jeong was definitely a lost case for him. He wondered how many times did he had the opportunity to be happy and yet he rejected each and every one of them. Ga Eul was the only one who he miraculously give a chance to love, but he screwed up really bad. Woo Bin didn't know if it was for his inexperience of having just one girlfriend or if the potter was terribly cursed that he was always suffering the consequences of his awful actions and decisions.

Thereafter Ga Eul had to explain everything to her best friend who was a bit angry at her for not telling everything that was happening in her life and with So Yi Jeong. Each time she describe details of that night at the birthday party or when she confronted the Casanova in the lounge, the mouth of Geum Jan Di slowly got more open. She couldn't believe how much the potter hurt Ga Eul, but seeing her eight that mood impressed her more. The commoner could tell her friend was just tired of crying even when in her eyes lay sadness. The country bumpkin was strong, that's what Jan Di.

"Well, enough for today" Woo Bin told the commoner as she wanted to know more and more about the situation. But the Don Juan gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to get up from the bed.

"Why don't we let Ga Eul rest some more?" The Don Juan heaved a desperate sigh as he pulled and push Jan Di towards the direction of the door, walking behind her so she wouldn't stop or turn to go to the country bumpkin.

Before they could leave, Ga Eul called Woo Bin and indicated to him to get close to her. With a sweet smile on her face she watched how he awkwardly walked towards her with his rubbing the back of his neck, a little uncomfortable.

"What is it country bumpkin?" he asked while being by the side of the bed, looking down to her.

"I-I wanted to apologize for screaming at you, and pushing you" she innocently looked at the Don Juan, but still carrying a guilty glare.

"Oh! That? I didn't remember that at all" he exhaled very calm and trying to act cool, but he definitely remember what happened but not wanting to touch that subject and just moving on was better for him. Woo Bin didn't like someone to apologize to him in a cheesy way like Ga Eul would do, that's why he try to evade those kind of moments.

Before turning around to leave before could say something else, she grabbed his hand and stopped him. The Don Juan seemed a little frustrated by his vain attempt of escaping.

Pulling him close to her, this made Woo Bin obligately turn as she embraced him around her arms. "You're a great friend, Song Woo Bin sunbae. You're very special to me" she said this while still hugging him. The Don Juan's cheeks for the first time felt very warm, gaining a little color.

Receiving this affection made him feel something for a long time he hasn't felt; be appreciated from someone. The words of the country bumpkin really get through him and felt his heart more warm and touch by her. Even though he was feeling this way, he hated it too. Thinking how could possibly a commoner could make him feel this special was making him a little annoyed. No other girl, even when they said more meaningful words, could make him feel special like the country bumpkin.

It broke his heart to see her going through all the pain from love. She deserved to be happy and he knew she could be with So Yi Jeong, he just needed to make him realize that. Ga Eul was a sister he could never had and he was feeling protective of her each time she got hurt. But knowing it was his best friend who hurt her was more difficult. He cares for the Casanova as the country bumpkin too, and he needed to help them both.

"Okay, Ga Eul. You can let me go now" he said with an annoyed tone but still looked sweetly at her in the eyes and messed her hair before leaving.

* * *

**Moments ago**

Looking around the fine pieces that were displayed everywhere, her eyes met with the complete puzzle piece and a smile grew wide on her mouth.

"I can see you still have it" she ran her fingers over it while reading what it said.

The Casanova had invited her to his workshop before giving her a proper answer to the question she wanted to know back at the lounge. This would make him have more time to think about his real feelings and clear out his mind from any negative thought of what happened before.

Standing by her side he nodded to her while glancing at the puzzle piece they once made with lots of love, not daring to look at her face for even one second.

Turning to see him, Eun Jae glare at him with happiness, watching how he has grown to be a mature men. Remembering every memory she lived with him was extraordinary for her. So Yi Jeong made her life be different, full of excitement and passion for the arts of pottery. This is what united them even more, having in common of what they lived and spend most of there time for. The pottery was what brought them together and share with each other experiences of their family, social and love life. She knew him better than anyone, of all he went through, of memories he wasn't willing to share with anybody unless they had witnessed his childhood events. Eun Jae felt proud to be around him almost for his entire life, but bringing the back the memory of leaving him alone and running away was just the decision she most hated to had made.

"So Yi Jeong..." she wanted to bring his attention by seeing he didn't notice her look-at-me stare.

Slowly he turned his head to look at her, snapping back from his trance and making a doubtful sigh.

"...I want to know if we can have back all of this" she pointed with her eyes to the puzzle piece, referring to how their friendship almost relationship was left.

The Casanova glanced at the piece one more time and stood there, staring at it and looking back at the past, where they share lots of times being here at this workshop.

Noticing the hopeful look Eun Jae was giving him, he felt really nervous on what to respond. He didn't knew what he was feeling right now and sorting them out seem the correct decision, but having his first true love standing in front of him and pressuring him to tell her was making him feel anxious and frustrated.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked trying to avoid the real response she was waiting from him, gaining more time to organize his thoughts.

Nodding, she forced a smile at him and sat down to wait for him to prepare the tea. Feeling a little uncomfortable for not having a direct answer was making the tension grew more in the room.

So Yi Jeong try to make the tea as slow as he could, not being prepared to sit down in front of her and tell her a response he didn't even knew himself. But even if he slow down all the process of avoiding for a long time the question, he finished the tea and walked to her, wishing that for somehow she could understand what he was about to tell her.

Placing the little cup in front of her, she grabbed it and started to drink it, hoping that the potter could be the one who first speaks.

So Yi Jeong just looked at her with sad eyes when she was staring at him. "Eun Jae..." he called her name to bring her attention. His voice was low as he kept thinking about the right words to say, looking to his cup of tea instead of meeting her eyes.

"About us..." he paused and heaved a sigh before continuing "I can't give you an answer now, sorry" he then raised his eyes to see the face of Eun Jae turning very confused and sad.

"I have always been a Casanova and you more than anyone know it" he kept talking before she could say anything, wanting explain a reason that just involved him and nobody else.

"All those years of suffering because of me and you're still in love with this cold-blooded Casanova" he pitifully smiled at his remark, remembering who he was. "I admire that" the potter truthfuly said and glance at her with a small smirk on his face.

A grin came across her mouth as she was happy he could recognize the love she always had for him no matter what.

"But I don't want to break anymore hearts, and I think that's what I will finish doing to you again" he leaned back to have a better view of her face, grabbing the cup of tea and drinking from it, signaling he finished with what he had to say.

"I understand that" she looked to both sides of her, still a little bit confused. "But what I don't is that that night, you received very well that kiss. I thought that was going to change everything" Eun Jae said while holding her cup tight with both her hands, supressing any negative feeling that wanted to come out for how he responded back.

"I don't want to hurt you and it has been a long time since we haven't seen each other" So Yi Jeong leaned to the front again so she could see he was serious and wasn't telling a lie.

Eun Jae then understood he was right. Coming back after two years being separated and wanting to desperately be together wasn't right. They needed time to think about it before giving the step that they once were about to give. Nodding, she gave a small smile to him "So Yi Jeong, I am willing to wait for you" she said determined of her decision. This time she was sure he had change to a good and mature boy, and she wanted that now from him.

His eyes grew wide a bit preoccupied that she misunderstood what he really wanted to say. The intention was to tell her he didn't want to try anything since he was scared of hurting her, and even more when he wasnt sure those feelings where still one-hundred-percent there.

But before he could clear it out, his phone began to vibrate and he took it out of his pocket. Looking at the screen he saw the name of his friend, Ji Hoo, and answered the call. Eun Jae just waited until he could finish.

"Yoboseyo?" So Yi Jeong said a little weird that his friend was unexpectedly calling him.

"I know I shouldn't say this to you since what you did, but I know you still care for her" the violinist didn't even greet him and went straight to the point. The eyes of the Casanova grew wide as he knew that the word 'her' meant Ga Eul.

"What happened?" he stood up afraid of the answr he could receive while Eun Jae looked at him very preoccupied for his odd reaction.

After telling him all the violinist and his friends witnessed of what happened to the country bumpkin, So Yi Jeong hung up the phone quickly and took his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Eun Jae asked worried, standing up from her seat.

"I need to leave" he only replied and walked towards the door very fast, but Eun Jae stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Please, stay with me" she begged him and looked at him with a puppy-eyes that could make anyone surrener to her charms, but not this time as So Yi Jeong heaved a sigh desperate to leave.

"I need to do something very important. Goodbye, Eun Jae" with that said he opened the door and ran to his car, leaving the poor girl glancing through the glass door very disappointed.

* * *

Getting out of his car quickly at the entrance of the Song mansion, he boldly entered as everybody he was more than welcome anytime he came. Running through the huge corridors, he searched for his friend and the country bumpkin. Exhaling and inhaling deeply while he ran was making him tired of all that exercise.

"But I had more questions for her" he heard a familiar female voice and followed the sound.

"She needs to rest, don't you understand?" that was definitely the annoying voice of his friend as he was getting near.

"Arasso" Jan Di told him in defeat and lowered her shoulders angry.

Standing still in front of the room where Ga Eul was at, they turned to leave but then they saw So Yi Jeong breathing deeply, regaining his air after all that running. Surprised and without a word to say, they waited for him to speak.

"Where's Ga Eul? I need to see her" he took some steps forward to try to open the doorknob, but Jan Di quickly stopped him. Raising one palm of her hand, it swiftly fly down to his cheek very hard.

"Who do you think you are to come here and see Ga Eul whenever you want!" she screamed at him while he pressed the red warm cheek she left him. The Casanova was clearly upset by her action but was obviously obligated to just listen to her.

Geum Jan Di was about to hit him again but the hand of the Don Juan stopped her and she stared at him in disbelief that he was defending the potter.

"Just leave" he held a serious gaze while still holding the arm of the commoner, lowering it.

"I need to see her" So Yi Jeong said and waited for his answer.

Turning to look at Jan Di, he let go of her arm. "Wait for me at the entrance" the Don Juan told her very serious but this made her grunt in disbelief.

"Why don't you just leave Ga Eul alone, she has suffered a lot because of you!" she yelled at him, trying to ignore the request of Woo Bin.

"Geum Jan Di, please" the Song boy said while stil glancing furiously at his friend.

Then the commoner could see the cold stares that each one was giving to each other and she knew it was better to leave them alone. Nodding, she slowly left to wait for him at the entrance, hoping that Ga Eul was going to be fine.

"Let me ask you a question" Woo Bin said still blocking his way to get in the room. "That night at the party, did you liked her kiss?" he boldly and drectly asked him without hesitating a single bit.

"Why are you asking me this?" said frustrated as he just wanted to enter the room and check on Ga Eul.

"Just answer" his voice was getting louder, annoyed that his friend was trying to evade the question.

"I don't know..." a slight hint of doubt could be heard in his voice as he try to look at him very serious. But Woo Bin crossed his arms not buying that answer.

"I did" So Yi Jeong said defeated by the power his friend had to make him tell the truth.

"What were you thinking when you kissed her back?" the Don Juan said frustrated as he raised his voice and slightly hit his friend's arm.

"I guess I just wanted to feel for the first time her lips, know what felt after a long time desiring it" the Casanova was telling the truth to someone, and what could be better than his best friend who always try to help him.

"Did you thought about how Ga Eul would feel at that moment?" he was still with his arms crossed, leaning to the front to stare at him more closely.

"Yes, a lot" he lowered his head, disappointed that even if he thought about her at that moment, he didn't ressisted to kiss back Eun Jae.

"What did you talked with her in the lounge?" he was like a father scolding his child, and So Yi Jeong really hated it but he knew the Don Juan had the right to speak to him like that. He deserved answers.

The Casanova knew by his glare that he was talking about Eun Jae and not of Ga Eul. The country bumpkin must've told him everything that happened in the lounge, he thought.

"She wanted to know what was going to happen with us" he heaved a sigh very sad, knowing his friend was getting disappointed on him.

Widening his eyes, Woo Bin was afraid to ask him the next question he thought, but he needed to know. "What happened, So Yi Jeong?" the Song boy asked getting angry at him, expecting an awful answer of his part. When his complete name was mentioned in an arguement, the Casanova knew he was infuriated.

"I-I told her that I didn't want to hurt her, that she just came back. I thought of Ga Eul getting heartbroken, and I didn't want that with Eun Jae too" it hurt him as he always thought he was born to be like his father, a player. Giving chance to open the gates of love was a bad choice as he now knew the consequences for trying to love, but hurting was all he thought he knew he could do as it was confirmed with the relationship he had with Ga Eul.

"Please, let me see her" he implored him with his watery eyes.

"Fine" he sighed and step beside. "Just don't-" he quickly was interjected.

"I won't" So Yi Jeong said with a determined voice.

Opening the door slowly, his face changed into a shock expression when he saw who was right in front of him, in front of the door. A tear rolled down her cheek as she try to maintain a serious gaze.

"Ga Eul, what-" before he could finish asking what she was doing there at the door, she immediately interrupted him.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae, what are you doing here?" she asked with a dry tone.

The country bumpkin definitely heard everything they talked about. Hearing the yells of Geum Jan Di brought her attention and went to see what was happening, but before she grabbed the doorknob, she realized the Casanova was there and soon enough she listened to all of their conversation.

"I wanted to see you" he took a step forwards to her but she just stood there, almost emotionless.

"Why?" she asked getting a bit angry.

"Ga Eul, what you heard before is-" he once again got interjected by her.

"is the truth, I know" she forced a smile as she heaved a sigh, trying to maintain her cool.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae, you shouldn't be here" she said and giggled a bit of how stupid this situation was turning to be after all she heard.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused since he still cared for her and she knew it.

"You should be with Eun Jae" she advised him with hurt hinted on her voice. "I guess you were meant to be together. I was just a nuisance, someone who thought you were my soul mate. But now I see she was the only one for you" nodding to herself, she try to convince him and herself of the words she just said.

"Ga Eul..." So Yi Jeong didn't know what to say, he was deeply in pain for seeing her like that. Suffering physically and emotionally for his fault.

"Don't worry about me, So Yi Jeong sunbae. I'm going to be fine, I know this wasn't our destiny" she sweetly smiled to him. Convinced that she was over him, but inside of her she was stil hurt for all that she was telling him.

Calling him traitor, cheater, or a player wouldn't solve anything and she wasn't that kind of girl to yell mean words to him. She try to accept that this wasn't her destiny, that maybe So Yi Jeong was just someone who was there to make her strong by knowing how love could be felt in a sad way. For the next time she could be more prepared on who and which one to love.

"Don't say that, please" he begged her as the potter could see he was losing her. Grabbing her arms, he shook them a bit knowing she had bruises, trying to bring her to her senses.

"Please, just leave" she politely asked him while glancing at his horrified eyes for what she just said.

Turning around to not see his face anymore she says "It's over, So Yi Jeong. Be happy with her, because I couldn't accomplish that" she held her right arm with her left hand, waiting for him to finally leave.

Even when the Casanova didn't want to go away, the country bumpkin ordered him to leave her alone and he didnt want to disturbe her anymore.

His heart was sinking in pain as he closed the door. Sliding down to the floor against the door, he couldn't contain any longer and cried. Loud sobs came from his mouth and Ga Eul could clearly hear him, and a few tears rolled down her cheek.

Touching his chest, he felt how his heart wanted to rip out from his body. This wasn't the Ga Eul he met, this wasn't the girl who was in love with him and did everything to just be with him. This was a different girl, determined in finishing what so ever relationship was between them, not caring if there was still strong feelings involved. That's when he knew he really messed up everything that was good in his life, and that 'everything' was Ga Eul.

* * *

**So what do you think of Woo Bin and Ga Eul's friendship?**

**Did Ga Eul did the right thing to speak to him like that?**

**Was she giving up easily or was just considering what she thought it was right?**

**Leave your reviews as a reward for my hard work!**

Thank you/ Gracias/ 감사합니다

**Clarification: Ga Eul and Woo Bin are just friends. There would be no more than that between them.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day was better for the country bumpkin as she was just going to work. No school for her, gladly she was. Geum Jan Di was there too and together they enjoy doing the work as her friend try to avoid that Chu Ga Eul could have any thought of the cold-blooded Casanova.

Bon Chun Sik was fast asleep and the girls took this opportunity to play him a joke. With a little feather, they slowly tickled his nose and he would wrinkle it. Small giggles they let escape as it was funny to see their boss snoring too for the first time.

Suddenly, he woke up and gave a little jump on his seat. The two commoners got scared by his abrupt wide awake and watch him carefully as his eyes grew wide, like if he was impressed for what he just experienced. Turning his head to see the girls beside him, Geum Jan Di quickly realized she had the feather in sight and hide it behind her back. Bon Chun Sik pointed at Ga Eul with an awe-inspiring look on his face. The country bumpkin pointed at herself doubtful of what he try to say as he was still in shock.

"What's the matter, boss?" Jan Di asked him a little confused, standing still beside him.

"I-I had a dream" he finally said and looked at Ga Eul once again. "You were in it" his face looked astonished.

"Me?" the country bumpkin took a seat in front of him as it was getting kind of interesting the subject and she wanted to know what he dreamt.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed the hands of her in his very tightly. "Please, Ga Eul don't forget about me when you become famous" he pleaded and shook a little her hands.

"Famous?" the two girls said in unison very confused of what he was saying. A little smile was cracking on both mouths as they were thinking the same; Bon Chun Sik was crazy.

Suddenly he released her hands feeling stupid for what he just said. "What am I saying? Its just for one day" sounding now a little uninterested that it was for a short period what he thought it was going to be real.

"Famous for one day?" Chu Ga Eul asked once again and couldn't contain herself to laugh this time for how senseless appeared to be his dream, who he thought they all became true.

Thereafter they returned to their job with her mind filled with doubt and thought of how could that dream be fullfilled if she didn't have any skills that could impress the people. Shaking her head, wanting to not believe what he said, she kept washing the dishes. Bon Chun Sik was definitely getting crazy each time, that's what she thought.

* * *

Minutes left before she was out of her job, the little bell from the door announced by its sound that there was another customer inside the porridge shop. Since Geum Jan Di was mapping the floor, she knew it had to be her who needed to greet the client.

Opening the door from the kitchen to the room filled with empty tables, she glanced around and searched for the person, only to find him in the corner. Her face changed to a surprise one as she slowly walked up to him, not knowing what he was doing there.

Standing now in front of the table, she looked at the boy reading intrigued a newspaper. "Yong Sook sunbae" said impressed by his presence once again there after so many time of being absence since the accident.

Putting down the paper on the table, he glanced up to the country bumpkin with a mild glare and flashed an instant smile at her. This only made Ga Eul blush as her eyes looked timidly to the floor, not knowing what to say or how to say it.

"Can I have a dakjuk?" he asked for his order as he was still looking sweetly at her.

Nodding, she waited for him to say something else, not about the food but of them, of what he was doing here, but nothing. Yong Sook just raised the newspaper once again and continue reading. The country bumpkin just stared at him for a second before turning to leave to the kitchen and announce what he wanted.

This was very strange of him, Ga Eul thought as she try to sneek a glance at him, looking how he peacefully read the paper without wanting to give an explanation. Not knowing why, she was a little upset by his unexpected and unreasonable visit.

Yong Sook was someone who greeted her nicely, and he in some way did, but it felt different to her. Sighs were just given by him as she spied his expressions, moves, glances, but nothing seemed more than normal.

"Order ready" Bon Chun Sik said and this made Ga Eul give a little jump, scared by how he announced it with a loud voice beside her.

Taking the plate, she soon was again in front of his table, putting it down so he could began to eat. This time she wasn't willing to wait there for an explanation as the commoner didn't knew what was happening to him. But turning around was all it took for her to get grabbed by the hand and stopped from walking.

"Ga Eul, would you like to make me company?" her cheeks felt warm by his sudden and unaware touch. Even if he had acted odd with her, she couldn't handle to say no.

Sitting slowly in front of him, she watched how he began to eat the delicious food that her boss made. Big spoonfuls of porridge he entered quickly and carelessly of the heat to his mouth, savoring every single bit of it.

"I missed this so much" he said while still having food in his mouth. A smile appeared on her face as she began to remember when he used to come there almost every day and would only eat with her company.

Suddenly Geum Jan Di came out with her casual clothes as it was already time to go. Her glare met Yong Sook's and she stood still there, not knowing what to say about the scene she was beholding. Seeing him there again after all that happened was suspicious for her, and she wasn't this time going to trust him that easily even if the commoner knew what he did for her friend back there.

"Ga Eul, are you coming?" she asked still looking seriously at Yong Sook, waiting for her friend's answer.

But before the country bumpkin could talk, Yong Sook did. "Me and Ga Eul planned something for today, don't we?" he looked at her and winked, trying to make her follow what he said.

Nodding slowly and doubtful, Ga Eul looked at him for an answer but seeing that Geum Jan Di was still there, he wasn't going to give one before she leaves.

"Are you sure, Ga Eul?" she asked preoccupied to her friend thinking that it maybe could be a bad idea.

"Ne" she confirmed and stood up to hug her friend and tell her goodbye. But before they broke up their embrace, Jan Di told her that if she saw something suspicious, a call will be all it would take to get to them and beat him down. The country bumpkin smirked at this and nodded, without Yong Sook knowing what her friend just told her.

After Jan Di was out, Ga Eul sat down and looked at him this time, waiting for an explanation of what he just said.

Looking straightly into her eyes with a smile, he exhaled before before talking. "Ga Eul, I have been thinking since I got here of how I could ask you this. It has been newly strange to me after a long time of not talking to each other, but I think I'm prepared now" a grin appeared on his face as he quickly took a sigh, relief that he was taking the courage.

"Would you like to spend this day with me?" he asked and with hopeful eyes looked at a now-surprised Ga Eul blushing mildly to his request. By the movement of her eyes he could see she was getting nervous for his question, and slowly his expression was changing into a disappointed one. He was not disappointed for Ga Eul, but for himself. Asking her that after she recently broke up with the Casanova wasn't a great idea. Spending a day with another guy could just be strange for her, but he never intended to flirt or be romantic with her if she Sook just wanted to be friendly with her, take slowly steps to win her heart, and just be right now for her at this sad situation she was going through.

"It's okay if you don't want to" he said with a defeated tone as he try to force a smile. Standing, he put the dollars on the table, looked at her sad face one more time and headed to exit the place.

"Wait" with a loud voice she said so he could hear her and this made him stop and turned to look at her. Ga Eul stood there, fidgeting her fingers until she took the courage to look at him in the eyes. "I would like to" she timidly smiled to him and he returned it back very happy for her decision.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asked after getting in his ultimate model car and driving through many streets away from her house and work.

"You will see" he took a quick glimpse at her and smiled even more by having her there with him, always thinking that after the incident he would never could be able to speak to her again, and now here they were, sharing a day together.

"Why nobody ever tells me where?" she murmured to herself while she looked annoyed outside the glass window.

"I think that's because it is a surprise" he giggled a bit as he heard her. This made Ga Eul looked at him awkwardly for how he replied back to her, never intending for him to hear her.

The ride just took a few minutes more after their conversation. Yong Sook slowly pulled over to a near parking lot that was beside a park. The eyes of the country bumpkin open widely as she could see how lots of people were having fun; old couple people walking holding hands, families having picnics, kids playing around in groups or flying a kite through the windy sky, that was all she could see in that park with vivid colors and trees full of life.

Getting out of his car, Yong Sook walked around and opened the door for Ga Eul who was still happily looking at the scenery.

"What are we doing here?" she asked glancing surprised at his face while he closed the door.

"Well, I thought we could have fun like them" he rubbed the back of his temple as he was getting nervous for how could she react to his proposal of having fun.

"Really, how?" she asked.

Opening the back door of his car, he showed her a kite and a picnic basket. "With this" he said and smiled at her.

Clapping her hands with enthusiasm, she grabbed the kite and looked at it. "But I don't know how to fly it" she said with a little of disappoinment hinted on her voice.

Grabbing her hand tightly, she looked up to him. "I will teach you" he winked at her and lead her to the entrance of the park, looking for a spot under a tree that could cover them from the sun.

They found one that could easily cover ten people. Its leafs moved to the rhythm of the wind, making the ears enjoy the beautiful sound that the mother nature was given them for free. The laughing of the kids was another complement to make them smile and forget of all the problems and meditate on the nature's beauty.

Yong Sook placed a blanket with a design of white and red squares on the ground. Putting the basket on top of the soft fabric so it could not fly away, he decided it was best for them to start with some fun before eating a good lunch.

Glancing at an intrigued Ga Eul looking at the kids fly easily their kite, he took his and grabbed the hand of the country bumpkin. Running towards a big space, she giggled as for how they raced together with the wind hitting softly against their body, giving them fresh since the sun rays were very bright and hot today. But they didn't care, they just ran and jump like little kids until they found a perfect spot to teach the country bumpkin how to fly a kite.

"Are you ready to learn the art of flying this difficult thing I have here?" Yong Sook teased her and she looked at him with a serious frown, but then she couldn't handle to smile then for how he was being so nice to her.

"First, we have to pay attention to the wind direction" he immediately raised his index finger to the air and Ga Eul did the same. "You have to make sure is going in a straight line from you to me, who I will be holding the kite while you hold the ball of string" he informed her and she positioned herself where the wind was blowing against her back.

"Now I will back away a few meters from you so you can takeoff the kite, alright?" he said and she nodded very excited.

As he was walking to get a fair distance, the mind of the country bumpkin couldn't stop thinking of how attentive and funny he was. Having the right patience to teach her this kind of things was a huge demonstration of how he cared for her. Thinking back that it was going to feel awkward and uncomfortable being around him was a big mistake. He was really trying to win her friendship over and what a better way to do it than this kind of fun, being outdoors where everyone could enjoy each others company in the nature, at a park.

Ga Eul was right. He had a big heart. He was good and an amazing person who just needed someone to help him understand that his brother was just playing with his feelings, manipulating him like Nam-Kyu wanted.

This was the person she missed; a fun, sometimes-childish, but sweet and caring friend for her. Yong Sook was impressively one of a few persons who could easily change her negative mood to an optimist and happy one. Being around him and his way of seeing things was a cure for her resentments and sad moments she was going through. Since he got there, she never had a thought of the difficult situation she had to went through with the Casanova. The country bumpkin was having fun.

"Ga Eul, when a gust of wind comes I will release it so hold tight the ball of string" he told her and advised before a strong wind came and he finally let it go, flying up through the windy sky.

"It's flying" she looked to the sky staggered. "I'm flying it" she let a loud scream triumphantly as she gave little jumps.

"Do you see it?" she asked very excitedly as she held tight the string. Yong Sook nodded as he ran to her side to have a better view.

After a few long minutes of her managing to maintain the kite up in the sky, the Bang boy walked behind her and his arms went around her, touching her hands to have control too of the string. Ga Eul blushed by this sudden almost-like embrace, looking at his own hands touching hers.

"Now we are going pull it more close" he said close to her ear as he was very focused on the kite, not realizing she was getting nervous by his closeness and how he sweetly talked to her.

But before they could pull it more close, the wind mischievously took it down, making the kite fall down to a near tree.

A sigh of disappointment he let out as he back away from her body, and she felt more than relief for this. No one has ever being so close to her, only the cold-blooded Casanova, and she was still not ready for anyone else to do so. Just this time he took her by surprise and he was only trying to help and teach her, so there was no reason for her to be rude to him.

Looking at the direction where the kite fall down, he then glanced at Ga Eul and smiled. "Want to race to see who gets there first?" an evil smirked appear on his face as he knew he was getting there before her.

Nodding Ga Eul, he told her that in the count of three they will start running towards it. "Hana..." they positioned one leg to the front while the other stood behind.

"Dul..." he placed his hand on top of his knees, but the country bumpkin just took this opportunity to run away before he could say three, knowing he was sure to win if she waited for the third number.

"Yah! That's cheating" he recalled but she didn't care and kept running.

Seeing that she wasn't going to stop, he began the race even if it wasn't fair. A smile came across his face as he watched the commoner ran rapidly to the kite, but he was gaining speed and was just a few steps behind her.

Taking a glimpse behind her, she saw how he easily managed to get to her and she noticed how athletic he could be, and how his muscles carelessly were showing even with his shirt on. Quickly, she shook that off her head and kept racing.

"This is what happens when you are a cheater" he said while running beside her without being any tired.

Ga Eul at this point was struggling against her short breath until a devilish idea came into her mind and smirked for how bad she could be. It wasn't her fault, Woo Bin teached her how to always win.

Before he could take advantage, she quickly set her foot in front of his and this made him bump into hers and meet the ground instantly. Still running, she looked behind and stuck her tongue outside quickly before turning to take the kite that was just a few steps away from her.

After grabbing it, she returned to him who was still on the ground, shocked. "You're a vicious cheater" he said in middle of giggles as he watched how she triumphantly smiled to him.

Standing up he messed with her hair and yanked the kite from her hands, demonstrating he was supposedly offended, but he just smiled even more to her. "Let's eat" he announced and walked beside her until they finally got to their spot.

Even when she had seen this scene before with someone else she didn't want to even mention the name in her mind, it was sweet to be there with someone who really cared for her. This was different as it was in a friendly manner.

Yong Sook swiftly sat down and shared everything with her. The food was exquisite and most impressively, it was made by him. Lots of teasing would make the country bumpkin of how the food didn't taste or smell good even though if it was completely different from all her words spoken.

"This is a nice place" she said while looking at the green view and giving another spoonful of dessert to her mouth.

"I know. I used to come here often with my parents and him" he avoided to mention his brother's name as he was still hurt for what he did. "Of course, that's when my parents had time to spend with us" he raised his hand showing her it was obvious that it wasn't like that anymore.

"We played every time with our kites while our parents enjoyed each other's loving company and watch their dear sons play under the big blue sky, admiring our happiness" he sighed, missing those old times while he replayed in his mind and imagined them as a child playing around that field where he was teaching Ga Eul do something he used to love before along with his brother.

"Why it isn't like that now?" it sounded stupid to ask him as she knew one of the reasons was that him and Nam-Kyu weren't going to have the same relationship of brothers again, but her parents were intriguing her to ask too.

"We have grown up, of course. My parents don't have the time now since they are taking care of the company and businesses they have all around the world. And my brother...well you know what happened" he layed his hands on top of his knees as he was sitting beside Ga Eul, sighing a bit sad for everything that he has went through.

"I'm sorry" she said and patted his shoulder, looking at him with a sad glare.

"Don't be. I'm fine now" he glanced at her with a smile and she returned it back shyly.

"Ga Eul, I haven't told you everything about me. I have a secret" he murmured to her close as he was acting like if he was suspicious. Then he smirked and waited for her reaction, and she seemed a little scare for how much secrets he has kept away from her, not knowing what could be.

"Do you want to know it?" he asked with a smirk on his face while she slowly nodded. The country bumpkin couldn't lie as she was very curious for what could it be this time.

Standing up, he took from behind the tree something and slowly showed it to her. Holding on his hands he had a wooden palette with different colors over it, a little red brush and a big-size canvas board.

Ga Eul looked at him confused by this and he just smiled, knowing she didn't understood completely. "Have you heard of the famous painter Hans?" he asked while he placed the things over the blanket, sitting down beside it.

"Of course I know. His arts are amazing, although, no one doesn't know who he is. He prefers to keep it private" a disappointed tone could be heard on her voice, but he just kept on smiling.

"Not anymore for you, Ga Eul" he winked at her and placed the canvas over his crossed legs.

"Wait, what?" agape of his revelation, she still couldn't believe if he was telling the truth. Come on, they were talking about someone who she spend hours of the day admiring the art creation he made, in the television, of course. Tricking her into believing this and get her hopes up was maybe just a little revenge for cheating in the race.

Crossing her arms, she was determined on not falling for that trick. Although it was quite odd that if he wanted to pull out that trick, how could he easily had those things without her noticing. Shaking her head, she knew he was rich and he could've made someone bring this to him and put it right back in the tree.

"Do you want me to prove it?" he asked her grabbing his brush and the wooden palette. Nodding with a grin on her face, the next thing he asked her was just a little uncomfortable for her.

"Can you be my model for this one?" that question was never expected to her, but if she wanted to prove to him that she already knew he was tricking her, the commoner needed to do this.

Ordering her to sat against the tree, he began to paint her with such an intensity in his eyes and sticking out his tongue from time to time for how concentrated he was.

An hour passed by and the country bumpkin was feeling a little annoyed that he wasn't going to give up. "Accept it, Yong Sook sunbae. I know you are lying to me" she said but stood still, keeping the position he told her. As Ga Eul was waiting for his response, she could see he was very focused and didn't exchange a word to her, almost ignoring what she just spoken.

More time flew passed and her body was getting tense for trying not to move. "Alright, I have finished" he said as he looked with a loving stare to his masterpiece. Admiring the beauty it had in it, the beauty that the model portrayed.

"At least it better be good" the commoner told him as she still wasn't buying his story. Standing now from the tree and stretching her body, she quickly went to see the painting. All she could do was to hang her mouth open, thunderstruck by what she was beholding.

Then, Yong Sook at the right bottom of the canvas, he signed it with the name of Hans. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered the sign of the artist in other paintings and it was definitely the same.

"So...so, you are..HA-" he quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't bring the attention of the other people around the park.

"Shh...remember, its a secret" his index finger was in front of his lips, signaling her to keep it shut. Slowly nodding, he took his hand down and could see she was pressing her lips trying not to scream of excitement.

After calming down, she looked at him a little confused. "Why you don't want anyone to know you are...hans?" she murmured his artistic name in a suspicious tone so nobody could hear her.

"I don't want to bring that attention on me" he said as he put the canvas board beside him and hide the brush and palette in the now-empty picnic basket.

"So, that's why" she nodded to herself, realizing the reason behind it, always believing that Hans was an arrogant painter who didn't have time to even attend to his own exhibitions.

"Yes, I like to be known just as Yong Sook from the Bang family" his gaze was a little serious by this as it mattered to him that anybody knew of his artistic identity, only Ga Eul and a few othe people who were connected to the art business.

"Ga Eul, can you keep this secret for me?" he asked with lots of confidence since he knew she was someone to trust in.

Acting like if she was zipping her mouth, she looked at him with a determined face "My lips are sealed".

"Good" he said and smiled to her.

"And now that you know who is Hans, I wanted to ask you another thing" Yong Sook was clearly decided by his face.

"I have always gone to all my exhibitions and auctions, of course, just as if I was a guest" he paused and waited to see if she was going to ask or tell him something, but nothing, Ga Eul just glanced at him very intrigued.

"So...I'm having an auction for charity soon, and I would like to know..." he stuttered a bit "...if you would like to come with me?" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

With a smirk on her face, she acted like if she was thinking about it with her index finger under her chin. "I guess I can make company to a lonely painter" she smiled sweetly at him and he returned it back, joyful that she, in other words, accepted.

"Thank you, Ga Eul" Yong Sook said.

"I really admire you, Hans" she teased him with the name. "I wish someday I could do something valuable for everyone to buy and donate that money to charity" she crossed her legs and rested her elbows over it. Putting on top of her hands her chin, meditating on her words.

"Really?" he asked and looked to the view in front of him, thinking.

Ga Eul swiftly nodded and smiled very happy to him, grateful that all this time being with him was more than worth it.

Thereafter, Yong Sook returned her to her home after spending a day flying a kite, giving herself as a model for a famous painter and playing hide and seek with the kids that were in the park after convincing them to play with them.

Words were exchanged in the car as they remembered the kids lovely expression after playing and having fun with them. Making jokes too about themselves or telling each other embarrassing memories they had in the past as a kid was something that filled the car with laughs.

Parking in front of the building, she looked one more time to Yong Sook and thank him for everything. She was definitely grateful for what he did for her, and the trust he was willing to give her, hoping that someday he could have back hers.

"No, thank you for accepting my invitation" he smirked and looked at her very sweet, desiring to have her more time with him.

"So, I will see you soon for the auction, right?" he asked to make sure and she quickly nodded with a grin on her face.

Getting out of the car, she rapidly entered to the building and then the apartment, sighing each minute for how it went today; no crying, suffering, hit, or anything that involved her sentimentally being hurt happened today. Tonight she could finally go to sleep feeling peace for once after days of pain.

_Thanks, Yong Sook also known as Hans. _She said to herself and laughed one more time before going to sleep.

* * *

**So, this chapter was all about Yong Sook and Ga Eul.**

**What do you think of Yong Sook?**

**What about being Hans?**

**Did he treat her like she deserved?**

**What about the dream of Bon Chun Sik?**

**Excited to see what's going to happen next?**

**The auction is coming LOL**

**Leave your reviews on what you thought and answer the questions, please.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Before you start reading, I would like to thank everyone again for their support and lovely reviews.**

**Also, this is by far, the shortest chapter I had made. Wondering why? Hahahahaha**

**So remember Chapter 27 was of Yong Sook and Ga Eul? Yeah, you got it right of who's going to be this time.**

**I even hate it myself, wondering how much you will. But don't worry, even though this will be a boring one, the next chapter will... Okay, I will explain when you finish reading lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Another morning for Ga Eul and she was ready to work again. No stress, no pain or heartache was she feeling at the moment, all thanks to the funny day she had with Yong Sook. That was like a therapy for her, where forgetting about the problems was like a vacation for her heart to feel relief.

Even when the country bumpkin was starting this day with an excellent mood, there was someone out there, kilometers away from her that was feeling the pressure and stress of work and the trouble of his heart at the same time.

Working since the morning seemed like a good idea to forget about what life was giving him at that time; problems of all kind. Focusing appeared to be difficult since the idea wasn't functioning and lots of groans were given for his incapacity to finish a well-done pottery.

The hands of the Casanova couldn't adjust the right measurements and size to the delicate clay that the wheel rapidly rolled. The level of anger was getting more high each time the clay didn't want to cooperate and disfigured completely, transforming into an ugly figure.

No inspiration was coming and the frustration to complete the pot was making him give up for today. Only that the event was just a day away and he could t surrender since a promise was made of a fine piece to be given for free. The invitation was already made to him and it certainly had its name on it between other famous artist who were willing to donate their masterpieces.

Broking that promise and letting them down was not an option. He was So Yi Jeong, the most famous potter in South Korea, what will the people say if he didn't fulfill his promise?.

The hair of the potter was already messy, his fine clothes were dirty with brown clay and the workshop was untidy and disordered, but there was no more preoccupation that could fill in his head as he didn't care how scruffy he looked or the unclean aspect of the place. The determination on finishing what seem to be the most laborious work he has experienced was big.

Repeating over and over the mistakes was beginning to be unbearable for him and the patience was quickly disappearing. But after minutes of inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm down his hot temper, the potter took his time to work very serene, trying not to lose his composure.

Few minutes later after he began molding with anew clay, the door opened and the sound quickly went to his ears, giving him the last that someone has entered. Raising his head to see who's presence was immediately disturbing him, the mean words of his mouth stood inside after seeing who was the person who dare to interrupt his newly-found concentration.

"Eun Jae" said surprised while glancing at the women who was still standing in front of the door, smiling for what he was doing at that moment.

"What are you doing here?" his angry mood changed towards seeing her there, getting him confused by her unexpected visit during his work time.

Giving a few steps to get close to him, she leaned her head to look at the clay that stood in front of him, smelling new and fresh.

"I can see what you're trying to do" the female potter completely ignored his question and this confounded him more.

Leaving the purse on top of the wooden table full of other pots already made, she took a seat next to him and looked at him with a smile before rolling up her sleeves, exposing part of her light skin arms.

"What are you doing?" asked the Casanova as he curiously glare at her slowly moving the wheel towards her, placing it in front of her.

Without even looking at him and not responding once again to his question, she began to roll the wheel and placed her hands beside the clay, starting to give it the form. So Yi Jeong's eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on his face, surprised that she was giving the shape to the pot that he wanted.

"All you need to do is have patience, So Yi Jeong" she said and took a quick glimpse of him before returning to finish molding it. "And I can see you don't have it" Eun Jae said while still having her hands working delicately on the fine pot.

"Of course I do" he said a bit offended by her remark. "Let me have it back" trying to pull it back to him, the female potter swiftly slapped his hand to stop him from doing so. The face of the Casanova changed by seeing this sudden reaction of her and even though he seemed offended, a smile grew on his lips, not believing what she just did.

Taking another glimpse at So Yi Jeong, she giggled and try to keep molding it correctly while his hands attempt to deform the perfectly-shaped pot that her skills instantly made.

"So Yi Jeong!" she scolded him for ruin her work of art while he just smiled triumphantly for his success disfiguring the pot.

"Fine, I will give it to you" after saying that, she rapidly stood up and took some clay on her finger and immediately touch the tip of his nose, leaving it covered with the clay. "There you have it" she gave him an evil grin and then laughed by his astounding expression, trying to take off the clay.

"You just not did that" a giggle escape from his mouth while the clay was stuck on his hand.

Standing up slowly and with great tension, he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to put viscous clay on her face. Even when she try to force his hand from touching her, the strength he had was more. The giggles were not helpful as that made her lose more strength, winning So Yi Jeong by covering her left cheek with clay.

Laughs were given after both were covered with the clay while looking at each other, trying to take a breath.

Suddenly, the Casanova's eyes expression changed when the face of the country bumpkin replaced the female potter, remembering the girl that he missed. Even when Eun Jae was still laughing, his laughs ceased and looked around the workshop. Memories flooded back of how the commoner was with him when he attempt to taught her some pottery lessons. The same laughs he was having now, he missed not to share it with Ga Eul.

Even when the female potter was standing in front of him, he felt lonely for a second. Standing there and not seeing the country bumpkin by his side hurt him. Questions of where she could be right now, why did it have to go this way and if she loves him still were just a few of the multiple he had in his mind while replaying the scene over and over again.

"What's the matter?" Eun Jae asked a bit preoccupied after watching how he slowly his eyes were going down, sad.

Realizing someone was there with him, that the girl never left but was just staring worried at the hurt face of his, he decided to change his expression and force a smile. It was his fault of what he was going through and crying in front of someone, and mostly with a girl who still loves him, wasn't correct as he was the guilty one for the crime he commited. Letting his tears escape was just going to demonstrate he was playing the victim, that's what he thought.

"Do you want to continue?" she asked to him while trying to glance at his face who was looking to the floor. "Maybe I can teach you some techniques" letting out a smirk, she hoped that he would raise his head and look at her, and he certainly did.

"You, Eun Jae, what could you possibly teach to the best potter that has ever existed?" the need of teasing her was there just because he didn't want to be discovered on his negative wave of emotions.

After that, they begin to work on the pot and she was of great help for him. The mind of the Casanova was just going through space, traveling to the past and how it hurt him to not share this moments with the girl he wanted. He felt sorry for not retaining those feelings for a long time like her, he try to but failed when he met the beautiful commoner.

Shaking his head, he try not to think of the country bumpkin. Feeling a little sad and distressed to see the face of the female potter there working vigorously with him and enjoying the time seemed not right. He didn't want to give her hope on dreams that she wanted to become true with him.

It wasn't fair how she could love him with such intensity while he was still suffering the consequences of losing the girl who really supported his character, lifestyle, and friends all the way through.

Looking at Eun Jae without her noticing, he felt sorry for the girl, sorry for not retaining that love like she did all those years of his womanizing and absent days. Ga Eul was the only one in his heart now and he couldn't stop that feeling. And telling the female potter to who his heart belong was definitely not the best choice, he didn't want to broke any more hearts and he knew that's what will happen if he confessed.

Thereafter he remembered the words the commoner told him: _You should be with Eun Jae...she was the only one for you._

Those words stung his heart real hard. The realization that Ga Eul was just giving up on the relationship was hurting him, but once again, she had the right to as he was the one who put them in this situation. The only thought that didn't left his mind about being upset with the commoner, was that she never told him about Yong Sook, what she did for him and the affection he was demonstrating towards her. Threatened he felt but at the same time scared that he could lose her to another men.

Finally done with the piece of pot, they both sigh feeling relief to accomplish such intense and hard work. Both smiled happy for their success and looked at each other, raising their thumbs up and laughing.

Then they cleaned their faces and hands. Eun Jae politely told him that she could help him clean the messy workshop and the potter gladly accepted, knowing that he needed someone's company now for him not to drown in his pain and just clear his mind from all pessimistic feelings.

While picking up or cleaning the stuff that was all around the room, the female potter would play with him and he would do the same, always doing it in a friendly manner. The workshop little by little was tidy and the pots and vases shine of cleanliness.

It was a tiring work but both managed to do it fast with the help of the other. Sighing and taking the sweat off their foreheads with their arms, they sat down once again in the same seat next to each other and exhaled deeply. This same reaction made them look at each other and smile victorously.

"So Yi Jeong, I think I deserve something for this" she pointed to all the room and smirked at him, teasing him.

"Yah! You wanted to help me" he proclaimed offended at her.

"Help you? I did all the work" Eun Jae laughed at this and show him the broom, trying to make a point.

"Aish!" he exclaimed but in a friendly way, joking around her.

Thereafter she stood up and bow to So Yi Jeong "Well, I need to leave. My class starts in an hour" she turned to pick her purse and headed for the door.

"Wait" the Casanova stood up but kept in the same place while she just whirled around to see him before opening the door.

Giving thought to it and meditating his decision for a long time since she came, he was decided to ask her.

"There's a charity auction tomorrow, and I'm going to give away what we made today. And I was wondering..."he rubbed the back of his head a little nervous.

"Yes, I would like to" with a calm voice she said, knowing what was the question he wanted to ask.

"Huh?" his face changed confused for her words, not realizing she just answered his unfinished question.

"To the auction, I would like to go. That's what you wanted to ask me, right?" with a confidence tone she smile and waited for him to reply.

"Uh, yes" his face seemed still confused by how quickly she got the message, but he remembered then that she knew him very well and everything he needed to say she already knew it.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Eun Jae happily said before waving goodbye and opening the door, leaving the Casanova alone again.

Smiling, he felt happy that he could take the courage to invite her. It was the right choice for him to do. The reason was because after all she did with him for today, that's what at least Eun Jae deserved; go to the special event with him and watch how the people went crazy for their art work.

Years ago the female potter always had the desired of going with him, but he remembered how he would always turned her down for another girl. Now this was the first time the potter was taking her and she earned it really hard.

Helping get the pot ready for tomorrow wa a relief as he was almost feeling that he wasn't going to finish it in time. The patience she had was a virtue that he admired the most of her in any aspect, like obviously the pottery and how she supported his obnoxious behaviour back then.

When thinking of inviting her, he thought about how the country bumpkin could feel, but then he remembered he wasn't doing anything bad to his eyes, as he was only giving a little of appreciation to Eun Jae for helping him, rewarding her with making him company for an event she was always dying to go.

Sighing, he took his jacket and slowly walked to the door. Before opening it, he looked behind and glance through all the room, happy that everything turned out good. The only thing he needed now was to rest and gain the energy he spend today on molding, cleaning and playing around with Eun Jae.

* * *

Now on his huge bed, he realized he hasn't invited his friends to the auction. Grabbing his phone, a message was made with the information of the place and hour. Looking through his contacts, to see who he was going to add to the list for his message, he saw the name of Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul" he said in a low voice. Sweetly, he touched the screen over where her name was.

"Why can't we return everything back to normal?" his voice felt very sad, trying to answer himself that question.

"You know why, you kissed Eun Jae" he imagined Ga Eul being by his side, explaining to him the reason, not realizing this time he was speaking the truth to himself.

"I know, but why can't you forgive me?" he turned on his side, while imagining Ga Eul was behind him, sitting in the corner of the bed, glancing at him with a sorry look.

"Because you still love her" he imagined the voice of her very smooth, almost sounding hurt.

"I don't, I lo-" he paused and an interjection was made.

"Is that what your heart is telling you, So Yi Jeong sunbae?" those were the last words he imagined from her before he broke down in tears, not knowing what to think.

_Ga Eul, I am sorry. Please forgive me._ He thought as he try to close his eyes full of tears, trying to go to sleep to not think of the hurtful situation anymore.

* * *

**So like always, what do you think of this chapter?**

**Hate it, I know lol Sorry for making you hate Eun Jae. ****I had to make these short one so you could understand why Eun Jae was going with So Yi Jeong to the auction.**

**What do you think is going to happen in the auction?**

**Are they going to encounter each other there?**

**How will they react?**

**What will they feel?**

**What about Yong Sook and Eun Jae?**

**Excited to see what happens next? Say YES! Lol JK**

**Please leave your reviews ;)**

**Also, have you liked this story and the plot so far?**

I know, I ask for too much lol


	29. Chapter 29

**Hp: me reí con tu comentario, y sabes porque? Porque acertaste, eso es lo unico que voy a decir.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The grand event was coming, where lots of famous artists share and donate extremely valuable pieces of their art work, making lots of money for charity. Only the most recognizable and best artists were invited to the biggest auction of the year.

Dressing up formally was a rule, the invitation was important to present so they could let you in. This day of the year is when all news reporters try to sneak a glance at who's masterpiece they spend more money in, but just a few had the permission and the honor to enter.

The artists had the privilege to invite whoever they wanted for this event, and Ga Eul was one of them.

Nervousness took control of her body as she was preparing herself for the big auction. Being locked at her room, from time to time she would check if her parents were already gone, as they were going to visit her grandmother like every night.

Taking a quick shower and returning to her room immediately, she glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost late. Yong Sook was about to pick her up and she wasn't ready at all. Opening her closet, she searched for a formal dress to this special occasion. Even when she couldn't afford to buy and have expensive clothes, she had a real good taste choosing in what could seem like a costly one.

Stopping to see one she hasn't put for a long time, she doubt it could fit her this time, but the frustration of not finding anything lead her to at least try it on quickly. Sliding it up from her legs to her breast, it felt a little tight but it adjusted perfectly in the right places, her curves weren't afraid to show the splendid body she had.

Even when the country bumpkin took notice of how much she has grown in parts that she never imagined, she ignored it as that was of not great interest for her.

The long ivory black dress was covered by tiny sparkles that made her shine and get noticed even in the dark of the night. Pulling it up, she couldn't as her breasts had augment during the last years. Feeling a little uncomfortable by her strapless dress, she decided it was best to cover herself with a white trench coat so nobody could see what she put in discover.

Putting her high heels she heard a knock on the door and immediately knew who was. Afraid that her parents were still there, she carefully peeked out of the door of her room and saw that there was no one, miraculously.

"Just a second" the commoner said in a loud voice as she picked up her purse and put on perfume before closing behind the door to her room and walking towards the main door, sighing very nervous of how this night could turn to be.

Grabbing the doorknob, she exhaled deeply and smile, knowing it was all going to be fine as she was with the one and only...

"Yong Sook sunbae" she bow and greeted him. The eyes of the country bumpkin quickly scanned his handsome body wearing a black tuxedo and an elegant hairstyle.

"You look..." she looked for an adjective that didn't sound to open "...nice" her cheeks were covered by a little blush while she just lowered her head feeling timid.

"Ga Eul, you...you look..." he gasped and his eyes grew wide for the beauty he was beholding. The stuttering wasn't helping him to compose himself, and he try to stop his weird reaction for how impressed he was.

After a few short seconds, he reminded himself that she was still the loveable Ga Eul from always and seeing her there all shy was making him feel comfortable, looking at her cute expression.

"I can say I will be the envy of everyone tonight" he gave her a smile and raised her chin with his hand, making the commoner look at him in the eyes. "You are more than beautiful, Ga Eul" leaning close to her, he desired for a moment to touch her pink lips but restrain himself from doing so as she slowly moved her head to the side.

"Let's get going" Yong Sook offered his hand and she politely accepted, now he was holding her, feeling the warm touch of her hand while walking out of the building to the car. This feeling of butterflies going crazy in his stomach wasn't leaving any time soon after looking at her for the first time in that night.

The ride was long and Yong Sook was the only one who talked the most as he was excited for the big event and for having an incomparable company with him. Being alone for all previous exhibitions and auctions made him feel solitary, but now that he could finally took someone worth of his trust and more importantly, the girl who he loves, was totally different and enthusiastic.

Ga Eul would listen to every single word coming from his mouth but her attention was caught by a place she hasn't visited for long. Even if the country bumpkin hated to passed by in front of the workshop where she once was happy, she couldn't stop her heart from pounding hard.

The sighs were not to be ignored by the boy who was driving. He could see clearly why the commoner suddenly felt somewhat sad, and this made the Bang boy accelerate and get out of that street rapidly, feeling inferior for how she could easily forget that he was with him and think about the cold Casanova.

"We are almost there" he took a glimpse of her and smiled, trying to ignore what just happened and get back to the main subject of the night.

Pulling to the side of the sidewalk, he got out of his car and opened the door for Ga Eul, taking her hand and glancing directly in her eyes with a smirk.

Reporters didn't took too long to arrive and ask them questions like who invited them, if they were going to buy a piece, but none of both gave an answer. The country bumpkin was already accostumed to this kind of attention and play the role of quiet and uninterested person.

After they finally entered to the huge structure, lots of people were chattering all around the place, drinking wine and humouring about embarrassing past events. Even when there was a lot of people, the room was more filled with peace and quiet. This was definitely the manners of rich.

Ga Eul walked around with Yong Sook, holding with her hand his arm, greeting unknown people that the boy presented to her. Some of them where artists and from different countries. Giving her a kiss on the cheek or on the top her hand was an action that would made her uncomfortable and blush of embarrasment. Their culture was not the same and getting used to this was going to be hard for the night as every male was setting their eyes on the beautiful country bumpkin, winking at her.

Searching through the room, Yong Sook excuse himself for a second to find them a comfortable seat so they could watch the auction with a great view.

Ga Eul stood in the same place, afraid to move by the long stares everyone was given her, shocked by such beauty. But after a few minutes, her feet were already hurting and she needed to walk to shake off the pain.

The head of the commoner was always lower, looking to the floor to not make eye contact with anyone that wanted to approach her. Holding tight her purse like that was going to save her from anything, she kept thinking whether this was a good idea. Of course it was to come, but to grab attention from lots of people wasn't her plan.

Thereafter lots of girls would pass by her side murmuring a very familiar word for her and froze immediately, not wanting to raise her head and confirmed of what they were talking about, but the necessity of doing it obligate her to look up.

Eyes open widely and her mouth a little open, she couldn't believe they were there, just a few steps away from her. Turning around quickly, she hoped that none of them took notice of her presence. Walking was the best option for her to hide far away from them, where no one could see her.

"The F4 is here" that's what she mostly heard from everyone who passed by in the contrary direction of her, wanting to meet the guys except for the commoner.

The question that popped in her head was, how she could manage to be unnoticed for the rest of the event?. Getting Yong Sook to drive her home again after getting here just now was not correct. This was an event he wanted to share with her, and she decided it was best to stay and confront the awkward situation that could be presented.

For a moment she felt stupid to think So Yi Jeong wasn't going to be in this kind of place. He was the best potter, a famous artist who was invited to every event. This was a nightmare to her, but she was the one who created this undesirable moment. Saying yes to Yong Sook seemed like a bad idea after watching how the F4 was standing there, catching everyone's eyes.

When the country bumpkin finally returned to her original place where she stood, the boy who invited her came at that exact same time and didn't notice she was missing for a couple of minutes ago. A smile came across his face as he once again was examining every feature of her.

"Yong Sook sunbae" her worried face made him changed his expression to a serious one, not understanding what was happening to her.

"Here...they are here" she struggled to get those words out after a lump could form in her throat. Even when she didn't fully saw the Casanova, the sight of his friends was more than enough to know that his presence was there, at the same place.

"Who?" he asked curious, trying to decipher what she try to say, but before Ga Eul could explain him, he looked behind her and took a glance of who were coming to his way.

The commoner quickly knew by his stare and the tension that was growing in the air, that someone was coming in their direction, getting more close to her. At this point she took the hand of Yong Sook and grab it very tightly, not wanting to let go and convincing herself that she was safe being with him.

"Excuse me, may I know who this lovely women is?" his voice was more than familiar for her, but instead of feeling nervous, a wicked smile appeared on her face. The country bumpkin realized that he wasn't just called a Don Juan for nothing. It impressed her how Woo Bin didn't notice it was her, and how rude he was being after knowing she was already accompany by a men.

The face of Yong Sook was hidden by her head and the Don Juan try to catch a glance of them and he certainly did with the Bang boy.

"Yong Sook" the F4 memeber said very surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?" Ga Eul noticed his voice changed, very serious.

"I got invited" when he let out those words, he coughed her nervously. That wasn't the right answer to give. "Of course, invited by an artist" he corrected and lied.

"Hhmm..." even when he listened to his words, he couldn't stop the feeling of discovering who was giving him the back. His head leaned forward to a side but she would just move it to the other, a smile was seen on her face for how curious he was. "Fine" Woo Bin said after giving up and looking one more time to the mysterious girl before turning away and reuniting again with the other members.

Heaving a sigh, she felt relief that he was gone. For a moment she thought of telling him her identity but that would just cause more chaos between her and the Casanova who she was trying to avoid. Even when the Don Juan was her friend, more like her big brother, she truthfully knew he was going to be blabber to So Yi Jeong. It was better this way so the F4 could leave her alone and not feeling observed each second by them.

"The auction will begin soon. Please, you may take a seat" a male announced them through a microphone and waited patiently for everyone to sat down.

Fortunately, for the country bumpkin, she was far away from where her friends and the unfaithful Casanova were sitting. The only problem is that she was more close to the stage than them, and if she wanted to go to the bathroom, she needed to wait for the event to end unless she wanted to take the risk of being discover by the F4, and that was an option she wasn't willing to take.

* * *

The auction soon started and a young male each time a piece came out he would announce who made it and the description of the piece, adding a short words of how emotionally valuable was for them or of who thus got inspired while doing the masterpiece.

Lots of them appeared before Yong Sook's and each time the price was more high than the other. Ga Eul's mouth would dropped after seeing how much a simple person could spend on single item. But then she remembered all that money was for charity, and she felt proud for them even if they were fighting more for the interest on the painting's author.

"Presenting now another of the most finest paintings we have in the night, I would like to present 'El Paraíso'" his hand pointed towards the canvas board that was slowly brought to the middle of the stage. Louds of gasps were given, shocked by the image presented in front of them.

"What does that mean?" she asked referring to the name of the paint as she curiously looked at it, amazed for such a great work.

He lean close to her ear and murmured "it means Paradise" Yong Sook then looked at her eyes with a smile, seeing how cute she was when she got interested on something, and mostly when it was his work.

"Created by the famous painter, Hans" everyone chartered in the room, betting on who was going to take the painting away with them.

"Even if he couldn't be here tonight...like always" his gaze was serious at all time, but the two last words came almost silent, annoyed that the painter never presented himself.

"There are two persons who came in his representation. An applause for Bang Yong Sook and Chu Ga Eul" his words shot directly So Yi Jeong's ears as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Looking now to the girl he loved and the men beside her stand up and bowing was making his blood boil. He never imagined that they could be together, and at the same place like him.

The other F3 looked surprised to the country bumpkin except for Yoon Ji Hoo, who was just smiling for the reaction his friend was giving, knowing the Casanova was indeed angry and jealous.

"Wh..what. Ga Eul..." Woo Bin stuttered for how despicable the commoner could be, not telling him anything but just hiding away from him. He shook his head of how daring he seemed when he went to her, not knowing it was the country bumpkin. This definitely took him by surprise and felt a little apnnoyed for how she just enjoyed seeing him trying to make a move on her.

"Yah! That's Ga Eul" Jan Di, who was accompanying them since Gu Jun Pyo forced her to come, watch her and pointed towards her, shocked.

"We can see it's her" the leader said annoyed for her obvious exclamation and lowered her arm, making her look at him with a serious gaze.

Other person who wasn't surprised by her unexpected presence there was Eun Jae, who was sitting beside So Yi Jeong. "And she's in good company"a sweet smile came from her lips, not noticing that the others were not thinking like her and that the Casanova was almost about to explode.

"Let's start with ten thousand dollars" the male announcer said and lots of people went crazy elevating the price. Some of them wouldn't give up and yelled a higher number, thinking that everyone couldn't afford to pay more. But many of them just kept fighting until one shouted "three million dollars!" it was crazy for some of them on how a person could put so much money on just a piece of art, but again, it was for charity, so no one gave a complain or criticize the men.

"Three million dollars going one, going twice, sold" he shout out very happy for the first time in the night. All that excitement of elevating the price got him nervous, and he swiftly took his sweat off his forehead with a napkin before continuing.

"Next we have a pot piece made by the most famous potter and the greatest of them all, So Yi Jeong" claps were heard everyone as the Casanova stood up and wave at the crowd, forcing a smile since he was still angry by what was he beholding far away from him.

Ga Eul took a look at him, and his eyes immediately met with hers from the distance. The stare was a serious one while he slowly sat down. The country bumpkin quickly turned scared her head, and looked frightened. She was discovered. Of course she was, she thought. After announcing her name to everyone, So Yi Jeong wasn't stupid nor deaf to acknowledge she was there.

Feeling a bit sad for encountering him again, she didn't know what to do. Lowering her head, the commoner try not to think of him but it was impossible. He was just a few steps away from her and she felt his eyes on her, there was no need on turning to prove it.

Yong Sook took notice of her expression and held her hand tight, making her to look at him. "I'm here for you" a smile he gave to her and she grinned, a bit sad still, knowing his words were very true.

"Yong Sook, since they already sold your painting, can we go now?" she asked very politely, almost pleading with her eyes to him. He gave a small sigh, and shook his head, but then he came close to her ear again. This action was seen by So Yi Jeong who's hands were forming into a fist.

"If we leave now, I couldn't give you a surprise" his smooth voice made her stare at him curiously, not knowing what to say.

"For our final auction, we present you another painting from the famous Hans" the announcer told them after Yong Sook said those words to her, and she quickly glanced at him first before turning her eyes to look at the stage.

The canvas board was covered with a soft fabric sheet when they brought it to the stage.

"This is the ultimate painting he has done, and it has been his most inspirational work" pointing at the hidden paint, he made a signal so they could take off the soft sheet.

The painting led everyone agape, short of words by such beauty they were beholding. The people murmured loudly, convinced they needed to get that painting no matter what.

On the other side, So Yi Jeong was bewildered, dumbstruck, spellbound for the beautiful girl that the painting presented. Immediately he knew it was no other than his country bumpkin, and even if he felt that his heart was going to stop for all that beauty that shed over her and the delicacy that was reflected in her eyes, he couldn't stop the jealousy that was taking control over his entire body.

Watching every male in the room drool for his Ga Eul was making him to go and snatch that painting away from everyone's sight. The country bumpkin was undeniably beautiful and that was scared him, that anyone would want to be with the only girl he loves.

"I would like to add that this is the only human being that he has painted of all his works" the announcer was clearly shocked too by how the painter for the first time drew a person, a beautiful girl.

Reporters and photographers went crazy filming and taking pictures of the unique moment. Trying to get the best shots of the painting.

Ga Eul was just speechless and for a moment she felt upset for her painting being put in discover and mostly, auctioned for anyone to buy.

"Yong Sook sunbae, why-" she was about to demand an explanation from him but he quickly interjected.

"Remember how you wanted to do something valuable so people could buy and you could donate that money?" he asked with his arms crossed, but still close to her ear, smiling while speaking.

Slowly, she nodded, realizing what was his intention on putting that painting in the auction.

"This is my gift for you. You were the one who made that painting possible, Ga Eul" his sweetly came into her ears as she watched how everyone was beginning to argue with each other even when the bid hasn't started.

"Thank you, sunbae" her cheeks were warm by how he smiled to her and gave her this gift. Ga Eul was really feeling special at this moment just because of him. For once in her life, she felt like she was really contributing with the world, and feeling proud and happy was all to be left.

"Let's start with twenty thousand dollars" the male announcer said and everyone started to yell out higher numbers. Everyone was making a better bid, and it seem like it was never going to end.

"Two million dollars" Yong Sook unexpectedly held up his bidder's card with his buyer's number, and Ga Eul turned to see him, very surprised for his action.

"Why you did that?" she asked him, confused.

"Even though I painted it, I still want to have that beautiful face on the wall of my living room" he said and turned his head once again to raise the number someone offered.

It went on and on and lots of them were giving up little by little as it was getting more expensive.

"I have a caller who's willing to pay ten million dollars" a men holding a phone told the announcer.

Everyone gasped at the same time for such amount of money.

"Twelve million dollars" once again Yong Sook raised his hand very calm, confident that he could win it.

"Fifteen million" the men told very surprised.

"Twenty million" that was the two only words coming from Yong Sook to make all the people go crazy and murmured loudly.

"Yong Sook sunbae, stop, don't do this" the country bumpkin said very shy as he was putting lots of money on that painting.

"Caller says he's willing to pay the double of the price of anyone's offer" at this moment everyone, even the announcer and Yong Sook, were thunderstruck by this offer.

"Well, that makes it forty million dollars" the male said very impressed, his voice getting loud for the excitement.

"Forty million dollars going once, going twice, and it's sold ladies and gentlemen!" he loosened his bow tie, trying to gulp after all that nervousness he was feeling.

Everyone clapped very excited and soon enough were about to leave, everyone wondering who was the girl from the painting.

Ga Eul and Yong Sook stood up. "I'm sorry, Ga Eul" he apologized for not winning, but she just patted his shoulder and smiled to him, proud that he gave his best.

Thereafter, she accidentally bumped into a women. "I'm sorry" the country bumpkin bowed and looked at the women in the eyes.

The female was holding a microphone and the commoner noticed she was a reporter. Immediately after that, the women grabbed her shoulder and was perplexed with her new discovery. Stuttering a bit, she pointed towards the painting and then to the face of Ga Eul. "You are that girl" she yelled out and made lots of people pay attention to what she was saying, realizing the women was right.

"What's your name?"even when her name was mentioned previously, no one took lots of interests.

Ga Eul stood there for a second, not knowing what to do or say. Yong Sook quickly noticed what just happened and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away from them.

"Please, tell us who's Hans" the reporter rapidly ask to her, and soon enough lots of other reporters came to shout questions to her, not wanting to let her go.

"Are you in a relationship with him?"

"Are you his wife?"

"Why did he choose to paint you?"

More questions were yelled while she try to escape away. But each time she thought they lost them through the corridors of the huge building, they immediately appeared once again like a pack of savages wolf; hungry and thirsty for news and gossip.

Running seemed difficult for her while Yong Sook try to run at her pace, but the reporters were getting near and they didn't know what to do.

Struggling to maintain their pace quick, they turned around a corner and Ga Eul's hand was suddenly pulled, getting her inside of dark room while Yong Sook didn't had time to realize the situation and getting back since the reporters were near, and he just wanted to lose them. Knowing Ga Eul was now safe, hiding in some place, he could now run more fast to lose them.

* * *

The adrenaline was still there with her as she try to breath for air, but a hand covered her mouth from making sounds and being discovered.

The warm of the person's body felt familiar as she couldn't see through the dark. She realized it was a men who hold her very close as the voice that hush her came husky.

The loud steps of the reporters were finally going away and she was praying to get out of there soon as her knees were trembling, nervous. When the reporters were all gone, she took a steps backwards "thank you"she murmured and went to open the doorknob, but the hand of the men quickly pulled close her body to his again, not wanting to let go.

Even when she try to force herself out of his arms, he held more strength than her, until she finally gave up.

"Who are you?" she asked a bit scared and try to see his face in the dark, but she couldn't acknowledge who was.

Pulling her more closer to him, she pushed against his chest, not wanting that proximity. But the sudden touch felt familiar again, and her eyes grew wide, not wanting to believe who she thought it was.

Then, her hands finally met his face. Examining the details of his features. While doing this, the country bumpkin felt how he sweetly sigh, his head leaning against hers while she still had her hands on his cheeks.

Slowly, she felt his lips brush against hers. Feeling his deep breathing over her while he leaned more, finally meeting her lips.

Ga Eul stood there, frozen. She knew at this moment who was the one who boldly kissed her, but she didn't want to accept it. Eyes grew wide as she remembered how he hurt her and this wasn't the right thing to do.

Parting away from his lips, she could see he was confused by that sudden action. Pushing him now hard, she gave him a light slap on the cheek, and he stood there, frozen and ashamed.

After that, she quickly turned the doorknob and left, upset for letting him get what he wanted, but deep inside she had desired it too. Touching her lips, deep down in her heart she felt a bit happy for remembering how was to kiss him, even if it wasn't the right thing to do now that they had broken.

* * *

"Ga Eul, I was looking for you" Yong Sook said in middle of breaths, trying to find air after all that running.

"Where were you?" he asked a little curious after she disappeared momentarily.

"I was...I was with-" she try to speak but finding the words wasn't easy for her. The commoner was then saved from explaining.

"Well, well... look who we have here" Woo Bin's voice appeared from behind her and she turned to look at him.

The F3 and Geum Jan Di was there, except for the Casanova and Eun Jae.

"Very smart from you what you did to me" the Don Juan said to her and crossed his arms, a bit annoyed.

Ga Eul forced a smile, still remembering what happened before. "It's not my fault you can't recognize your friend" she teased him and he was about to say something else before the violionist suddenly talked.

"Congratulations, Chu Ga Eul. Your painting was the most expensive bid of them all" he smiled at her, and then to the boys, very mysterious.

"Why didn't you told me you were coming?" Jan Di asked her, but before the country bumpkin could answer, So Yi Jeong appeared beside them, walking slowly to their direction and everyone kept quiet as Ga Eul looked to the floor, awkward of the situation.

Standing now in front of her, he glanced at her and sigh. "Congratulations, Chu Ga Eul" he only said and looked at her with a bored expression, like if he wasn't interested at all.

"Thanks" she shyly said. Not understanding how he could act so calm after the moment they just had before, a moment that she didn't desired, or that's what she thought.

"So Yi Jeong, I was looking for you" out of nowhere Eun Jae appeared in sight, smiling and looking at what was happening now.

Ga Eul watched how she quickly approached to him and placed her hand around his arm, glaring at him very happy.

This was completely unexpected for the commoner and she didn't knew what to do at that moment. Crying in front of them wasn't an option, she was tired to be the one suffering for him.

The other just awkwardly watched at the scene while Ga Eul just lowered her head again, not wanting to see the couple.

"Ga Eul, that paint was incredible and beautiful. Congratulations" she sweetly smiled at her, not knowing the tension grew by her presence.

"Thanks" she said in a low voice, not looking at her but to the floor very sad.

"Yah! Why don't we go and celebrate for this successful auctions" Woo Bin quickly interrupted, trying to evade the tension and the sad moment Ga Eul was going through right now while So Yi Jeong just looked at her with a serious gaze, wanting to hide his true feelinggs and not show them to everyone who was standing there, analyzing their face expressions.

"That's a good idea" Ji Hoo backup his friend's suggestion.

Everyone nodded except for the two who were having a hard time to look at themselves and Eun Jae, who considered not to go as she wasn't into those kind of things.

Yong Sook placed his hand on top of her shoulder, looking at So Yi Jeong very serious, angry that the Casanova could make her feel this way.

So Yi Jeong for a moment grew wide his eyes of anger by seeing how he was daring to touch her in front of him, but restrain himself from punching the Bang boy.

"Ga Eul, what are you going to do?" Yong Sook asked her while stilll throwing So Yi Jeong a dead glare.

Crossing her arms, she raised her head and looked at all of them. Geum Jan Di walked to her and pleaded her to come with them as she wasn't willing to go alone with a bunch of testosterone.

Looking at Yong Sook one more time, she nodded and everyone but So Yi Jeong felt happy for her decision.

"We are going to have so much fun" Woo Bin said while looking awkwardly at the country bumpkin and the Casanova.

That night was to celebrate, celebrate big for the amount of money they could make for charity. The boys were excited to party once again after a lot of time of not going out together, and this time was special as the girls were going too.

So Yi Jeong didn't like the idea, but mostly because he couldn't tolerate how man would take a look at his country bumpkin, and this time, he didn't have the control to be with her, to cover her from all the perverts that could be in the club. Only Yong Sook was able to do that and he felt angry by that thought.

Now decided what they were going to do, everyone to their respective cars and were about to met at the most expensive club of Seoul. Many only hoped that this night didn't turned out to be bad.

* * *

**What did you thought about this chapter?**

**What did you liked most?**

**Leave a review as a reward for my hard work!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am so happy to say that my story has reached to twenty thousand views! And looking back from the almost two months that I have been creating this long chapters, I never thought I could get to thirty and there is still lots of drama to come. Also, I am so joyful for all the reviews. I am almost reaching to three hundred, and I never thought I could since I thought that my story was going to suck really bad, although I sometimes keep thinking like that. Lol**

**Anyways, thank you so much and I hope to see many more comments of your love for the story or what you liked.**

_**Chapter will be edited later for any errors!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The night was young as the guys and girls arrived at the same time to the club; a place where two persons didn't desire to be there. The only reason for Ga Eul to assist was just because of her friend, Jan Di. Pleasing her to not be around with a bunch of males was the only thing from stopping her to turn around and exit the place.

It felt uncomfortable being tight to the dress while everyone was taking the opportunity to glance at her. Even when the F4 boys did their best to block those stares, it was impossible as the people would look and point at her, murmuring words to each other, amazed for her beauty, and a news she hasn't still discovered.

A girl carefully approached to her and all her friends stopped to examine the girl's intention. Her face seemed shocked to see the country bumpkin there, but Ga Eul didn't understood why such excitement was just because of her presence when the F4 was there, in front of the female who was thrilled to get close to the commoner.

"You are that girl" she pointed towards her, shaking a bit of nervousness.

"What, who?" Ga Eul didn't had a clue why she was acting like she had saw a celebrity, even when the four of the guys that were still standing and looking seriously beside her where famous, the girl was only putting attention to the country bumpkin.

"You are Han's girl" she cleared out, her voice getting a bit higher. "I saw you on TV. You are a very lucky girl. I bet Hans is very handsome, doesn't he?" her voice and eyes seemed very hopeful, waiting for an answer that could fill her curiosity. The guys watched her strangely as they didn't know exactly what she was talking about.

Taking a quick glimpse of Yong Sook accidentally letting escape a giggle, she smiled by this, knowing who was really Hans and how awkward was for someone to ask her of someone who was standing there, being present and looking to the scene.

So Yi Jeong glare at the girl very angry, like if it was her fault that they were talking now about a new guy that he hasn't even seen, and now Ga Eul was apparently dating him. He cursed under his breath, a few days they have broken up and now every male appear to be after her, this is exactly what he did not needed.

"I guess he is handsome" that was her only respond before the Casanova made the staff kicked her out of the club, annoyed by the bad news she had to gave him. Now the only thing for him was to discover who was this Hans, and he was mentally determined.

Knowing someone drew his country bumpkin was making him go all crazy in his mind, thinking and analyzing every single speculation that could present in his head. That paint of Ga Eul showed that she spend time with someone, another guy that he hated now even if he personally didn't know him. The question that stood more was, how long she had been with him?. Drawing takes long, and long enough to meet and examine the whole body of the model, and he hated to imagine how the eyes of another guy enjoyed to have her there, immobile and in front of him as much as he wanted.

This was all his fault and the guilty was punching his conscience real hard for all his errors of the past. If he hadn't been so stupid and made a stop to the action that lead them to this, he could be now protecting his Ga Eul, away from the claws of the perverted eyes that every was shooting her, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

* * *

The F4 were taken to the most exclusive VIP section and the girls followed them behind, examining her surroundings as they had never been in that kind of places.

Even when Yong Sook wasn't well invites by the boys, he was the companion of Ga Eul, and they needed to put up with his presence since the country bumpkin wouldn't be so happy if they exclude him from their activity for the night.

"I can make them get me another VIP section if you're not comfortable with them" Yong Sook told her stopping her from walking, glancing to the guys who were now sitting around the table.

The commoner didn't know what to answer. One of her reasons to be there was for Geum Jan Di, and being apart from them wasn't what she came to do. But another part of her wanted to be close to a single person, even if she try not to pay attention to her heart.

Glancing at the F4 and specially to So Yi Jeong, she then looked at the bright eyes of Yong Sook and shook her head, rejecting his offer with a small smile.

Thereafter she sat down with the other guys and Yong Sook by her side. At this very moment So Yi Jeong was on the other side of the table, sitting in front of them. The eyes of the Casanova were shooting dead glares to the boy who had the luck to be around the commoner. Soon, Yong Sook joined him on this battle of stares, each time was more intense and nobody took notice of this as they were like almost cursing telepathically at each other.

Then Yong Sook gave a wicked grin to him and glance to the girl beside him. "Ga Eul, would you like to dance with me?" he waited for a response, still having a smile on his face.

"I don't know how to dance to this music" she said with an angelical face, sounding very innocent while looking at the people who were at the dancefloor, moving to the rhythm of the song very close to the other person.

"I will show you" he said and stood up, grabbing the hand of the country bumpkin and pulling her to get up. He then looked at So Yi Jeong with an evil glare.

"But I'm not sure" she said trying to refuse his invitation and pulling away from his hand.

"Come on, Ga Eul. It will be fun" Yong Sook told her and try to drag her away to the dancefloor, but the commoner was shaking her head trying to stop him.

"Don't you understand she doesn't want to go!" a furious So Yi Jeong stood up and walked up to him, pushing him away from Ga Eul.

Everyone at the table looked impressed at the scene, shocked to see how the Casanova had reacted to this. Woo Bin and Jan Di's mouth were a bit opened while Gu Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo just looked at them very serious, considering this was a bad idea to come.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae" the country bumpkin said very surprised by how he exploded out of nowhere, trying to protect her from someone she didn't felt like a threat.

The potter looked at her with a confused expression, not knowing why she called his name like if she was scolding him.

Ga Eul looked very serious one more time to the Casanova before directing her eyes to Yong Sook, making a smile appear on her face. "I will go with you" totally ignoring the potter, she walked up to Yong Sook and waited for him to take her to dance. She took a glimpse from her shoulder to the potter and saw how he looked petrified.

He chose to be with him, she defended that bastard, those were the thoughts of So Yi Jeong as he try to control himself from not going crazy as he looked how the couple were soon beginning to dance.

The potter try to exhale and inhale deeply but his mind was just going mad from the scene that developed not so long ago and had ended to this, watching painfully how his Ga Eul was in close proximity to another boy, a boy that wasn't him.

Suddenly someone patted his shoulder from behind and he didn't turn to look as the Casanova knew it was one of his best friends, Ji Hoo.

"As you can see, this are the consequences of your blurry feelings" he sighed and stood behind him, looking too to Ga Eul.

"She has suffered a lot, and I believe is your turn now" his voice was calm like always, being sincere in a way that he wouldn't get offended by his words. This wasn't an I-told-you-so or this-is-what-you-get lecture, the violinist just wanted him to see clearly how his errors could affect him deeply, not only him but the ones surrounding him.

So Yi Jeong knew he was right, unfortunately correct. But he didn't want to understand it, he was frustrated by all these painful events that now he was regretting the kiss he shared with the female potter. The curiosity definitely killed him, and in a way that he didn't wish anyone to experience it. The desire of kissing Eun Jae cost him a lot and now he was paying every cent of it with watching how Ga Eul was slipping out of his life, unable to do anything to stop it.

Pushing away his hand very angry, not wanting to listen to the hurtful yet truthful words of his friend, he decided to sit down and drink all he could. This night turned out bad for him and a way to forget about it all was to drown himself in the effects of the alcohol.

"Wo' take it easy man" the Don Juan looked at him with concern, knowing what the Casanova was up to. He lean to the table and try to grab the bottles and shots that So Yi Jeong had ordered, but the potter quickly surround them with his hand, making it clear he wasn't going to let them tell him what to do.

"If you are going to bother me all the night, then I guess I will find somewhere else to drink peacefully" he was about to stood up and leave but the other F4 looked at each other and knew this was a bad idea if they let him go by himself, who knows what the potter could do.

"Fine, just be moderate" Woo Bin told him and pulled him to sit down. A smile came across his face, but a smile that could show pain. He was definitely going to fill his body with alcohol.

* * *

On the dancefloor, the country bumpkin try to dance to the rhythm of the song but failed lots of times as she frlt awkward. Her body felt awkward. Those types of moves weren't for her and she never experienced this kind of dance. It was all new for her but she gladly enjoyed being by the side of Yong Sook, who watched her with a sweet smile and lovely stare how she moved very cute.

They jumped, moved from side to side, shake their bodies, and felt awesome for not caring what the other people could say. She was comfortable with him and with herself.

After a couple of songs being played the sweat was evidently making their bodies go warm, and her trench coat wasn't helping her at all.

Deciding to finally take it off, she returned to the private room of the F4 and looked at Geum Jan Di who was plainly bored, looking to the others who were dancing.

"Want to go and dance?" Ga Eul offered her and Jan Di's eyes went to meet hers with a surprised look, not knowing what to say.

"Come on, I assure you will have fun" the country bumpkin smiled at her and stretched her hand to her, offering her to stand up and get out to the dancefloor.

Jan Di smiled and accepted by grabbing her hand and standing up.

"First, let me take this off" Ga Eul told her while struggling with the now-all-wet-of-sweat trench coat.

Taking it out now, the guys observed her and were amazed for what she was showing now. They looked at her surprised for all she hide before, but the three of them swiftly glance at another direction, knowing it was incorrect to see her like this.

So Yi Jeong was once again agape for what he was beholding. His body was getting hot and his hormones were going crazy, his heart was beating fast by looking how a commoner could be voluminous in parts where he try not to glance at, but the temptation was too much for him. He needed to examine the curves of her body completely and it was making him feel what he hang felt with another girl. Ashamed of his dirty thoughts, he shook them off his head real quick as he looked how Ga Eul was leaving once again to encounter with Yong Sook.

It was more horrible this time for him. The struggle and the urge of pinch every guy who was looking now to her was too much for him. This was something he didn't wanted to share with anybody, and now he had lost it, unable to stop the perverted stares the man were giving to her.

Soon, she began to dance with Yong Sook alongside Geum Jan Di too. It was the most agozining and torturing moment of his life and he couldn't do anything to stop the hurt and anxiety that his heart was feeling at that moment.

Thereafter he began to drink more and more, each time faster to get drunk quickly, but he was accostumed to all that alcohol in his body that tonight it wasn't willing to help him.

* * *

Geum Jan Di was having a good time with them now, even if she wasn't fully trusting Yong Sook, it was more entertaining to just let go of all those resentments for a night and be happy.

Ga Eul would laugh from time to time for how he would make silly and funny moves just to make her smile, and he loved it. It didn't mattered to him what anyone else could think, his goal was to make the commoner happy for tonight and forget about all their problems while being together dancing like crazy.

"Wait for me here, I need to go to the bathroom" the painter told them and went away very quick.

The girls giggled while they danced, feeling much comfortable to express themselves through words or moves.

Nudging her on the arm, Jan Di made a teasing sound of when someone is in love. "I can see you're enjoying this like no other, if you know what I mean" she giggled and winked at her, referring to the boy who left them for a second.

Ga Eul mildly blushed and gave a light slap to her arm. "Yah! Geum Jan Di, don't talk nonsense" her face demonstrated she was serious, but slowly her eyes betrayed her and showed her awkwardness.

"But before her friend could respond back to the country bumpkin, a hand grabbed her arm and she looked to see who was beside her.

Two tall man were standing aside them, smiling pervertly to them, looking from up and down her body. The other guy got close to Ga Eul and she could feel his breath all over her while trying to give some steps backwards, but the man just grabbed her arm too.

"Hey ladies, we can see you're alone now. Don't you want to have fun with us?" the men who held tight Jan Di's arm told them, not caring what their answer was.

"And maybe even more than you could think" the other men leaned to Ga Eul's ear and whispered her those words. She looked at him disgusted and forced against his strength, trying to let go off his hand.

"What do you say, honey?" Jan Di looked at him a bit scared, but she eventually win her confidence and courage back and stared at him very serious.

"Let me go, you pig!" she screamed and this made lots of head turned to see what was happening.

"Yah! She said to let her go!" the voice of Gu Jun Pyo came from behind the men, screaming very angry for what he was watching.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" the men didn't whirled around to look at him completely, when he realized who he was talking to. His hand swiftly released the commoner's arm and she rubbed it from the tight grip.

"Gu Jun Pyo" he said astonished and scared.

"Who let this low-class jerk enter here!?" he screamed and looked for an answer to be given, but nobody responded.

Then the leader of the F4 rapidly did not hesitate to land him a punch on his face, knocking him up from the first instance. Geum Jan Di for the first time didn't scold him, but ran to his side, holding tight his arm scared for what happened.

The other men was still holding Ga Eul thinking that the problem only had to do with his friend. After that he pulled her close to him but her hands pushed him away.

Suddenly, the men was pushed very hard to the floor. It was So Yi Jeong who came to her rescue. Throwing himself over the guy, he began to connect his fists right into his face countless of times. The Casanova was clearly furious, blood was starting to come out of the men's face but he didn't care and kept on hitting him.

He touched Ga Eul, he was trying to obligate her, force her against her will and he had to pay for that. That were the thoughts that rushed in the potter's mind after looking at the scene before immediately running towards the guy who was grabbing his country bumpkin.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo rapidly came after they saw their friends running out of nowhere. They stood for a second shocked, glancing to his friend who was down in the floor punching a now all-bloody-covered guy. Then the violinist reacted and grabbed the Casanova around his stomach with his arms, pulling him apart from the other boy.

Woo Bin then step between them so the potter couldn't hurt anymore the guy after suffering physically the consequences, looking at both of them really serious.

"You, get out of here now!" he ordered to the men who still laying on the floor, and he stood up quickly after this and nodded, running away.

Everyone in the place was staring at them, scared for how the F4 could be so violent, never understamating the power and agresiveness they behold. The place was fully quiet, not daring to even make a sound after the incident until the Don Juan ordered them to continue with their fun.

Ji Hoo then let go of him seeing that the men was already gone. The potter immediately went to inspect Ga Eul carefully, looking at her face a bit scared.

"Are you okay, Ga Eul?" he asked worried and examined her face. The country bumpkin nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, So Yi Jeong sunbae" her voice was a bit shaky but she couldn't the feeling of relief and happiness after the Casanova came to her rescue.

Deep inside of her, her heart was feeling warm and joyful for his act, knowing he strongly cares for her. Even when she try to stop it from her heart beating fast, it was impossible, he was the only who could do this to her. Butterflies were flying all around her stomach and looking down to the floor was all she could do so he could not see her blushing.

Ga Eul felt bad for the men who got hit like that, but it was more the attention she was giving to how he protect her that for some reason she didn't thought how much pain he give away to the men.

"Ga Eul, what happened?" Yong Sook obviously acknowledged he definitely came late for something bad that occured as he saw how the F4 was standing there, all glancing to the country bumpkin and the potter being close to each other as he was still looking for any scratch that she could have.

After hearing those words, So Yi Jeong turned to see very angry at the painter. If glares could kill he would be right now seven feet under the ground.

Walking towards him, he grabbed him furiously from his shirt and Ga Eul quickly reacted by trying to stop him. "If you're going to be with her, at least do it right and don't leave her alone, because that's what I would've done" it hurt him to see how the commoner was begging and pushing his hand away from the guy that was stealing her away from him. Letting him go, he walked away out of there, returning to the VIP section very upset.

The F4 went back too with Geum Jan Di, who had lost all interest in dancing with Yong Sook and Ga Eul after what happened. But when they got back, they watched how So Yi Jeong was once again drinking shots and gulps of full bottles all for himself. He was pissed off not only with the men who touched the commoner but with how she defend Yong Sook with her actions. She choose him once again over him, and that was a direct shot to his heart.

* * *

After half an hour passed by, Ga Eul decided it was best for them to leave and the painter nodded, feeling tired and exhausted for all that dancing they had before. But before they could exit, she felt the need and urge of announcing it to the guys so they wouldn't worry.

Yong Sook accompany her and saw the guys still sitting and talking to each other animately. Everyone of them noticed her presence and stare at her.

"I will be leaving" she bowed to them and they nodded.

But the strange feeling of someone being missing caught her attention. "Where's So Yi Jeong sunbae?" the commoner asked curiously as she glanced to their surroundings but his presence was absent.

"He left not to so long" Ji Hoo told her, but this wasn't a sufficient answer for her. She wanted to know the reason, why.

"Although, I must say I'm very preoccupied for him. He was drunk and refused our help to get him safely to his home" Woo Bin said worried, looking into space thinking that it was a wrong idea of letting him go alone.

Ga Eul's eyes grew wide, frighten for what could happen to the Casanova. She turned to look at Yong Sook and he understood perfectly her expression. He hated to see how much she could worry about him even if she try to act like not caring at all. It was all written in her eyes and denying it seem stupid, but he didn't dare to ask as he already knew what was preoccupying her.

"Can we leave now?" instead of wanting to talk about it, he try to avoid the problem and change the subject that the F4 started.

Ga Eul slowly nodded, her eyes were a bit sad while walked away from there. The only wish she was hoping was for So Yi Jeong to had arrived safely to his home. Imagining that an accident could have happened was torturing her mind, and she cursed under her breath for how stupid the potter could act.

* * *

Getting out of there, Yong Sook slowly drive to the quiet and solitary streets of Seoul. He would talk about different subjects, trying for Ga Eul to forget about the Casanova and talk to him, but his efforts seemed vain as she stood quiet during the ride, thinking only in So Yi Jeong.

After a couple of minutes, they passed in front of the workshop of the potter and she noticed the lights were on. Inclining her head to the window glass, she try to look if there could be someone inside, but it was impossible to see in the dark of the night.

Sighing, her mind had a mental battle for a quick seconds, but she decided what to do.

"Yong Sook sunbae, please stop here" she politely asked him and he looked at her with a serious gaze not agreeing with this, bit he did as she told him.

"I just want to check on him. See if he's alright" even when she try to give a lame excuse, it was obvious the commoner was deeply worry about him.

Yong Sook nodded and told her he was going to await for her in the car. A smile came across his face for how understanding he was being.

Getting out of the car, she sigh one last time before entering to the workshop. Her eyes immediately saw the boy she was looking for laying down on wooden workbench with a bottle of wine by his side.

So Yi Jeong was still a bit awoke when she came in and he noticed her presence. Smiling, he hiccuped while turning to the side his face, wanting to see why she was paying him a visit at this time of night.

No words came from his mouth as his tongue was tangled under the effects of alcohol. He watched how she slowly walked towards him, his vision was a bit blurry and rubbed his eyes, thinking that was going to work.

Ga Eul glanced down at him and felt angry for how unthoughtful he could and not think of the people who worry about him when he got into this condition. Scolding him was going to be useless as he was in his happy moments, where nothing seemed bad for him.

Scanning the room, she searched for something that could cover him from the cold and she succesfully found a soft fabric sheet while he was still struggling to look at her moving so fast for his mind to detect quickly.

Thereafter she placed it over him, making sure he was well enough to get warm. Kneeling to be at the height of his face, she felt seeing him like this. "Why you do this to yourself?" she asked with a low voice, not asking him directly.

"Goodnight, So Yi Jeong sunbae" she told him and stood up, looking at him one more time before turning to leave.

A hand immediately grabbed hers and she frozen, not knowing he had indeed noticed her presence there. He pulled her very hard towards him, making her have to turn. Her body landed over him, just like he wanted. A small smile came across his face as he struggle to get the right words out "Stay, please. Stay with me, I'm scared" he slowly said, closing his eyes as he was very sleepy, hoping for her to stay with him.

Ga Eul couldn't believe what he just did as she looked at him still on top of him. He cheeks were very warm, bright red for how close she was at this point with him. His hands were around her back, trying to make her stay there with him, but she slowly struggle against him, standing up now.

Kneeling once again, she looked at his face and nodded to herself. Sitting down now on the floor, she sweetly caressed his hair. "I will. I made a promise to you" her voice was smooth as she remembered the words she swore.

"I will always be there for you, even if it isn't the same anymore" her eyes slowly scanned his face, looking for any expression to be given, but she was sure now he was fast asleep.

Soon, her eyes were shutting down and her hands and head were placed over his chest, not taking notice as she was exhausted herself, not remembering there was someone out there waiting for her.

* * *

Yong Sook's patience was getting smaller, into a thin line where he couldn't resist anymore and had to check what was going on that took so long for her. Turning off his car, he swiftly got out of it and walked to the entrance of the workshop, prepared for any confrontation that he could have with the Casanova.

Rapidly he opened the door and searched for the two of them, just to find both sleeping side by side. His heart was crushing by seeing this scene. Even though he knew the cons of loving a girl who's heart still belonged to another person could be painful for him, he took the challenge and let the love he was feeling for her blossom. But now that he was looking at both of them being comfortable by each other sides, it was more the pain he could bare.

He knew he hurt Ga Eul in the past and getting into her life again was going to be hard, and this was just of the many more times he would have to see while he try to fight to win her heart.

Sighing frustrated and sad, he looked one more time to the country bumpkin before deciding to go. Leave her here wasn't the right thing for him, but Yong Sook knew he couldn't impose his thoughts before hers in this situation.

Turning away to go, he turned off the lights and wished the commoner a 'good night', hoping for somehow she could open up her eyes and see what she was getting into again.

* * *

**Now I can finally ask, what did you like about this chapter? Lol**

**How about So Yi Jeong's jealousy and protection towards Ga Eul?**

**How do you feel about Yong Sook and his feelings for her?**

**Leave your reviews, please, of what you thought. It is very important to me!**

_**Gracias!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**After a day full of frustration, the errors are fixed and now the chapters can be seen again. Even though yesterday I was checking constantly for any review, I didn't felt so bad after seeing the graphics of the views per day. Did you know my story received the double of views? I was so happy to see how many of you were desperate to read the chapter, that made me laugh, seriously haha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Even when the night was cold Ga Eul managed to maintain heat in her body thanks to the Casanova's warm flesh against hers. None of them never moved and stood in the same position for long hours before the eyes of the country bumpkin could be the first one to open.

What wake her up was the sound of the door's bell moving from side to side, alarming her system to activate and look who just entered to the workshop. Her eyes were slowly getting clear as her vision was still blurry, and when she finally obtain sight, she glanced first at So Yi Jeong who was still asleep and then to the person who by the sound of the footsteps had momentarily stopped from walking.

Turning to see, her eyes grew big. This wasn't the right moment for her to appear, that's what the commoner thought as she watched the female, who was once her potter teacher, standing surprised by the door. The country bumpkin quickly stood up without stretching, feeling awkward of how she discovered the two of them sleeping beside each other.

"This isn't what you think" Ga Eul was feeling nervous, not knowing what thoughts could Eun Jae had at this moment after seeing that scene. But when she examined the face of the female potter, it softened and a smile came in.

"I know, So Yi Jeong told me everything" she looked very sweet to her, not feeling angry nor annoyed for what she could possibly be doing there.

"He did?" the commoner couldn't believe what she just listened. Her eyes seemed confused by those sudden words, but for a moment she felt relief yet she didn't knew how to act now in front of her. This was the men Eun Jae was talking all along, the same guy she thought about, and now it was sad to see how the Casanova had confessed to the potter the truth, or that's what she thought.

Then, a slight move was sensed from the boy who was still sleeping and the girls took notice, shutting up before they could awake him.

"Come with me outside" Eun Jae told her and carefully pushed the door, not wanting to give any sound that could wake him up. Ga Eul followed her behind and her eyes were blind for a second after the light of the sun hit her immediately.

"Ga Eul, I understand what you're doing, why you're here" she said and placed her hand on top of her shoulder, reassuring she was fine with what she witnessed.

"You do?" the country bumpkin couldn't understand how calm she could be at this point, knowing that the men she loves was with his ex-girlfriend, sharing the night alongside with her.

"Yes" she nodded and smiled. "I know you're friends, the best friends. So Yi Jeong told me about your friendship and I think is kind of sweet how you care for each other, like brother and sister" there was no lie between her lines, there was no wickedness in her eyes. Eun Jae was telling the commoner of what she was informed.

The eyes of Ga Eul suddenly changed, her expression couldn't worsen at this. The pain she was feeling was incrementing as she couldn't realize how cruel and a liar the Casanova can be. This was the consequences of letting her heart get in love with a cold one. He was considering her just a friend, and the question that was pestering her was if she really meant something for him or if he was just playing all along. If it was the second thought, she was sure now that besides of being a great potter, a great actor was him too.

"That's what he told you?" she wanted to make sure, analyze if this was a misstatement of the female potter, but when she nodded once again, Ga Eul's heart broke down. Her eyes were getting teary and she hated to be there, in front of the women who all this time owned So Yi Jeong's heart, about to cry.

"I need to go now" the commoner quickly announced before Eun Jae could notice the sad look. Without further saying, her pace rapidly took her out of there, never looking back.

Ga Eul felt foolish, that she was just a toy that he used for some time and now he wanted to dump it in trash. That's how she was feeling and nobody could now stop her from thinking how cruel and heartless the Casanova was. Lying was just a tool for him to not get his past relationships between his new ones, and Eun Jae was his new and maybe last one.

It hurt to think of why he couldn't tell the truth, and now there she was, following his lie but not because she wanted but the reason behind was So Yi Jeong, he started it and had an intention, the intention of not wanting her to intervene in his relationship with Eun Jae. She saw them together at the lounge, and that's when she needed an explanation.

The mind of the country bumpkin couldn't stop thinking and all this deductions were getting her really wounded at heart. For a moment she thought he really care about her, that he was indeed sorry for his mistakes, but now it was revealed to her that he was creating lies to get Eun Jae back with him and not hurt her.

Ga Eul didn't understand why all this time after the break up he has been following her, apologizing constantly, if all he ever wanted for this years had just appeared. Maybe he was just feeling pity for her, and she hated to think that that could have been the cause.

Walking slowly with her head lowered to her home, she realized there was a more big problem for her, and from this one she couldn't ran away or avoid. Gazing up to the building that was in front of her, she gasped scared.

"My parents" she cursed under her breath of how she didn't remember to call them. They were sure to be worried and there was a lot of explanation to do, but what she could possibly say?. Tell the truth of how she decided to visit the most famous Casanova of South Korea and that she slept beside him all night, without doing anything? They were sure to believe some part of it, but other conclusions were always made by hearing the words 'male' and 'whole night'.

Fidgeting her fingers, she was getting all nervous while slowly walking in, not knowing how she could respond to their serious interrogation. But before she could find the key to the door, she glanced at the time on her phone and a sigh of relief came out. Ga Eul was out of trouble for now, her parents had gone to work and that was a consolation for her since she could peacefully change of clothes and prepared herself mentally before the loud yells of her father could be heard.

Entering to the apartment, she went to the fridge to get something to drink before resting on her bed. Then, a little yellow note was seen on it and her eyes grew worried of the words that could be written. Taking it off there, she slowly began to read it.

**We need to talk. Also, you're not allowed to go outside before we come.**

This was it, her death sentence was finally proclaimed. Her parents were going to give her a lecture and restrict her from some liberties. The commoner could see it all clearly coming, and feeling regretful for wanting to be with the potter and take care of him was all she could.

The feet of Ga Eul would drag along the floor, feeling tired and at the same time frustrated. It was all her fault and So Yi Jeong's too. If she hadn't been in love with him this wouldn't be happening to her.

The day was going to be boring as nothing fun could be made in the home, just waiting for her execution was all she could do, and one of the best ways to let the time fly fast and without mentally suffering was to rest. Being at the workshop, sitting down on the cold and hard floor was uncomfortable and she barely slept well. Now this was her opportunity to spend time thrown under the covers of her bed.

* * *

The smell of tea was getting inside his nose, the sweet aroma slowly wake him up, rubbing his eyelids and then his head from the headache that was coming. Another hungover was not what he needed, but here he was, trying to discover who could be the responsible for the smell, and where he was exactly as he didn't remembered where he ended up.

Sitting down at the wooden bench, his nose follow the aroma and made him turn his head to the side to see a female standing up in the kitchen. It was Eun Jae happily making him something that his stomach could bare. She realized he got drunk since she got in, not only by the smell but how he looked all thrown in the bench.

The female potter took notice of his awake and smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead"

Little groans he give for the pain of his body before carefully stretching, not fully paying attention still to what she said. His mind was trying to focus and remember of what happened last night, but little blurry images just came into his head, Ga Eul being in all of them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked while taking a last yawn, putting his arms over the table.

Thereafter she finished and walked to his side, putting the tea in front of him and sitting down in the other side of the table. "Drink this, it would make you feel better" she looked at him one more time before drinking her own.

Glancing at her with confusion he took the cup and slowly spilled the liquid inside his mouth, closing his eyes while doing it.

"I came here to see you, expecting that after a night being with the F4 you would be all drunk sleeping by yourself here" Eun Jae told him while he finished the tea and placing the cup once again at the table, looking at her with a frown.

"But I'm glad someone took care of you" a small smile came from her lips, happy for it yet sad since she couldn't be the one staying there with him.

"Someone?" he asked confused, gulping down the flavor that got stuck in his mouth.

"Yes, Ga Eul" her voice sounded reassuring, and looked at him for any expression.

He remembered now. Ga Eul came to visit him, and then his hand...she telling him some words that he didn't understood for how sleepy he was. It was all blurry but cleared that the presence of the country bumpkin stood with him until...

"Wait, when did Ga Eul left?" his voice was becoming shaky. If Eun Jae knew she was here, that meant that they saw each other, and even talked, but about what they could possibly had a conversation of.

"A few hours ago. You sure slept a lot" a little giggle came from her mouth, not realizing the situation and the mood that he was going through right now.

Wanting to talk to her was becoming his major priority, and clarify the visit of Eun Jae at his workshop. But her whereabouts weren't still told and he didn't felt like asking to the female potter and get the suspicion.

Standing up quickly, he took his jacket and put it on. "I need to go" he announced to her and without waiting for her reply, the Casanova left the shop and ran to his Lotus car.

Starting the engine, he kept thinking of where she could be right now. Ga Eul didn't went to a lot of places, unless she was with... he hit himself on the head, trying not to imagine things that weren't confirmed.

Thereafter he took his cellphone out of his pocket and looked for her number. For a few seconds he was struggling to make a decision of whether to call her or not. But pressing to call, he thought he didn't lose anything if she didn't want pick it up.

A few rings later and the voicemail appeared. Frustrated, he try one more time.

"Yo..boseyo?" she miraculously answered the phone, but her voice sounding sleepy. He heard a little yawn, it ignored it then.

"Where are you?" he immediately questioned.

"At my home, who's this?" it was clear she was sleeping. Not looking to her screen made her not realize she was talking to the least person she wanted to, but the sleep betrayed her.

With that being answered he hung up the phone not wanting to give any explanation through it but just confronting her personally.

* * *

Closing her eyes once again, she felt a notes for the one who called her, not giving interest on the person she just talked to. Getting up later she would check, that's what she thought, but for now she just wanted to sleep and forget for all the day. But after a few minutes that became impossible as for the loud knocks that were giving to the door. Little groans came out of her mouth, getting angry with the one who boldly didn't have consideration with her sleeping time.

Standing up, she slowly dragged her feet all the way to the floor, eyes closed and shoulder hanging. "Who is it?" she asked almost yelling of anger.

"Open the door, please" he asked politely, changing his voice a bit so she couldn't notice it was the Casanova.

Wanting to rush the moment, she did so without worrying of who could it be. Her eyes were looking down to the floor at all time, and when she opened the door, she glanced at the fine pair of shoes that stood in front of her. The eyes of the country bumpkin grew wide as she realized to who those belong to. Slowly raising her head, she looked at the potter's eyes and froze, not knowing what to do. A mixed of emotions came; nervousness, pain, ashamed, frustrated... all kinds of negative.

Ga Eul was ashamed he was now examining her colorful and oversized pajama that she had on. The hair of the commoner wasn't the way he always sees and her face was a disaster with her bangs under her eyes. But the pain and hurt was there too after the words she heard from Eun Jae.

Swiftly, she try to close the door right on his face but he stopped it with his feet. "Go away" Ga Eul told him while pushing the door with all her strength.

"No, I'm here to talk with you" he pushed too and manage to easily get in before she accidentally closed it with him being inside. "And I'm not going until I do" the potter looked at her in the eyes with a serious gaze, not hesitating at any moment.

Crossing her arms angry at him, she pursed her lips and frowned, not agreeing. But after he entered like that and looking how determined he was, she knew he wasn't going to leave that easily.

"Fine" she told him and walked to the living room, making him understand that she wanted him to follow her.

"Also, why are you wearing pajamas at this time?" he smiled while he took a glance of her from the back, looking how cute she was in it.

"Is none of your business" with an offended tone she said, throwing herself on the sofa and crossing her legs.

Still standing up, he scanned the room that for him seemed tiny and uncomfortable. Then he glanced down at the material of the couch and didn't know whether to sit or stand.

"Aren't you going to sit?" she asked him annoyed and waited for him.

Smiling awkwardly to her, he slowly touched with his hand the fabric and carefully sat down in the other corner away from the commoner.

"What do you want?" she harshly asked and glare at him very serious, not moving her eyes away from his.

"About what happened last night, I wanted to know why you stayed with me?" he got straight to the point, and looked at her confused, not remembering the petition he made to her last night.

"Oh! that" Ga Eul was getting nervous by this question, never expecting to be like this their start of their conversation. Looking down for a second, she thought about what she could say.

"I saw you drunk and that you weren't able to be alone by yourself, so I decided to stay" the country bumpkin try to make it sound simple, but So Yi Jeong was clearly not buying that reason.

"Just because of that, huh?" a smile came from his lips and looked at her, making her feel nervous.

"Yes, because of that" she reassured him, trying that her eyes wouldn't betrayed her from the lying.

"I don't believe that" he came close to her, looking intensely to her eyes. "I think you're lying" he gave her a grin that made her understand he certainly knew her reason was false.

Turning to see his face, she remembered the hurtful words of before and her face hardened, making the Casanova get suddenly confused by her change of expression.

"What other reason could there possibly exist? I'm just a friend, your best friend. Isn't that what we are supposed to do, taking care of friends?" she stood up very mad at him, not wanting to look at his face or feel the proximity of his body.

"Ga Eul, I can explain" he grabbed her hand and stood up, but she yanked it off and gave him her back.

"I don't want any more explainings, So Yi Jeong sunbae" she stood still, looking through the window with sad eyes. "I'm tired of them" the country bumpkin crossed her arms and turned to see him then.

"Ga Eul, I just didn't want to hurt her feelings" he placed his hands over her arms, trying to make her understand his reason.

"What about me, So Yi Jeong sunbae?" she held a serious glare. "What about my feelings?" a tear rolled down her cheek as she pointed with her hand to her chest, to herself.

Letting go of her arms, he realized that all these time he put in first place Eun Jae and how she could feel, but not Ga Eul. "You're right. I forgot about how would you feel" his voice was getting softer and his eyes met the floor, really ashamed and sad for his errors.

"But I am hurt too, Ga Eul" he paused and memories flooded back of her with the men he most hated now.

"What about what you hide from me of that Yong Sook?" he looked at her for an explanation. If she was tired of his own ones, he wasn't of hers as she never spoke to him about that.

"That's different" she said and was about whirled around to not see his face again, unable to contain it any longer as she knew he was going to get the truth out of her by just looking at her face, but So Yi Jeong stopped her.

"What's different?" he asked and got close to her face, wanting to analyze her expression, but she didn't want to speak and he could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Answer me this, Ga Eul" his voice was becoming evidently loud as the anger and frustration was getting the best of him.

"Do you have any feelings for him?"

* * *

**Tell me, what did you thought about this chapter?**

**How will Ga Eul respond?**

**Even though this is a sad chapter, the next one will have its funny parts with the soeul couple. Hard to imagine how? Lol**

**Please, leave a review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**First, before you start reading, I want to tell you im a bit upset since I know many want already Soeul couple to be together, and its fine and normal to want that but, there has been complains that I have received about it in a harsh way, and I don't like that. So, to see what do you want, I want you tell me if you want them to be together already and quit the drama or just keep reading what I have in mind. I had so many ideas, but I can easily write just a chapter with a happy-yet-rush ending if you want. Your decision ;) feel free to choose.**

**_Chapter will be edited later for any errors_. As always, its late here and Im tired .**

**Hope to see reviews as a reward.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Waiting for her answer seemed like an eternity as she kept silence and thought about his question. The anxiety he was feeling couldn't be describe. The pain in his heart was growing for each second that passed without her speaking a word but just staring at him completely nervous and unprepared to give him a truthful answer.

"You do like him, don't you?" he asked with hurt hinted on his voice, grabbing her arms with a strong grip and gritting his teeth.

Before she could even react to his same question, a knock was heard on the door and the two quickly glanced at the door.

"Ga Eul, open the door. I forgot my keys" the country bumpkin's eyes grew wide after she recognized the voice. It couldn't be possible how her parents could be there, soon after work. She didn't expected them at this time, and now she was trapped with the Casanova inside the apartment, without anywhere else to leave.

"Oh no! My parents" she exclaimed murmuring to him, very nervous of what she should do with this horrible situation.

"Then go open up the door" he suggested very calm, never having this kind of problem with no one since everyone treated him like royalty. But this was a different case, the commoner didn't want him to be seen there with her, their precious daughter alone with a guy in their home, no matter who was.

Slapping his arm, she thought he was making a joke and he shrug his shoulders offended of why she had to do that. "You need to hide" Ga Eul ordered him and his mouth became evidently opened, offended by her demand. But before he could even defend himself, she pushed him towards her room and closed the door, threatening him before running to the main door to open to her parents.

"What took you so long?" her mother asked the commoner and she felt a little nervous of responding with a lie.

"I was sleeping" she fidgeted her fingers, eyes moving around trying not to make eye contact with her.

"Are you sure?" the eyes of her dad meet hers with a serious gaze. "I heard someone else's voice here" he put the bags that he was carrying on the table, and slowly inspected her daughter's expression, not fully believing she was indeed sleeping.

"Who could be possibly be here besides me?" she laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. This was more hard than she thought, and now Ga Eul was sure she was going to get caught. Nothing could escape the eyes of her father and lying to him in the first place for then to be discovered was going to bring her more problems than she already had.

Without telling her one word, he began his search through the living room, then the kitchen. The commoner would follow him behind, trying to invent a lie before he could get to her room.

"Appa, you're overreacting" she try to act offended by his distrust. Grabbing by his arm to get his attention wasn't working as he opened the door to his room, scanning the room and looking under the bed.

"Don't you trust your daughter?" she asked while he got up from the floor.

"I do. I just need to check no one is here" this was very contradictory of his part and she hated it when he talked like that, not knowing whether of the two was more truth than the other.

Knowing his next target was her room, she quickly went to the front of her door and stood there, waiting for her dad. "I'm telling you, there is NO ONE here" her voice became loud and obvious for So Yi Jeong to understand this was a code for him to hide, and she hoped he could do this favor for her before it could be too late.

"You hear me, NO ONE" her dad was now beside her and he felt annoyed by how her daughter was reacting.

"You don't need to scream, I'm beside you" he rubbed with his finger the outside of his ear, and looked at her very serious before entering.

"I can explain, dad" she quickly said before even glaring herself to her own room, thinking she was definitely catched having a guy in her room. But when she looked inside, there was no So Yi Jeong in sight and she sighed feeling relief for a moment, but then she remembered her previous words as her father turned around to see her face and wait to what she had to say.

"What do you have to explain to me?" he crossed his arms and waited beside the closet.

"I-I" she was playing nervously with her index fingers, not knowing what to say. Then, she glanced up to her dad and saw the face of the Casanova peeking out from her wardrobe, and the commoner quickly became alarmed and scared for this.

"You see, I was so sad for not telling you where I was last night that I needed to talk with someone, so..." she knew this was the most lamest lie she has ever told, but her chances of being discovered were increasing and she needed to somehow manage to escape from the suspicions of her dad.

"so I started talking to myself in another voice. I was scolding myself" her eyebrows lowered very serious, trying to maintain it that way.

"Bad Ga Eul, bad" she slapped herself on the hand, demonstrating him what she was supposedly doing before he got to his home.

Even when her father stared at her with a weird look as if she was crazy, he bought her story after nodding slowly, taking one last look around before leaving.

"We still need to talk" father Chu told her peeking out again to her room and she gave a little jump, scared. That was a close one since the Casanova was almost about to come out before that.

Thereafter she closed the door and put the lock just to be secure. Sighing, her adrenaline was little by little slowing down after almost getting into big trouble. So Yi Jeong opened the wardrobe's door and came out to meet her.

"What are we going to do?" she asked very preoccupied, walking from side to side thinking of any idea.

"Are you planning to keep me here?" the face of the potter showed surprise as he didn't expect this kind of situation, even more when the country bumpkin wanted to imprison him there, in a little room until her parents where out of sight.

"Of course not" her obvious tone made him offended in the inside but kept quiet as she was getting frustrated, murmuring to herself about the options she had in mind. Then she stopped walking and looked directly to the window from the distance. The Casanova followed her glare and grew wide his eyes, thinking the same as her.

"You're not thinking of doing that to me, are you?" he pointed towards the window and waited for her answer with his mouth hang open.

"Come on, you have to do it" swiftly she pushed him hard in the direction of the window and opened it.

The Casanova's grew more bigger and gasped, looking to how high they were. Gulping really hard, he shook his head and try to step back but Ga Eul kept pushing him to get outside, forcing him to jump.

"I can't. Don't do this to me" his head was outside but his body, trying to force himself back in, fighting against her strength.

"You can" she grabbed his leg and try to put it outside of the window but he insisted on not to.

"Do you want me to die?" he let out a scream before she could finally release him. Surrending to his strength and how he was feeling scared for her sudden horrorific idea of pushing him from a fifth floor.

"Fine" she crossed her arms and looked at him very serious, pursing to the side her lips. "What's your idea?" her voice got firm for how frustrated and angry she was at the potter at this moment.

"Idea? I can just walk out from here if I want" he pointed towards the door and wickedly smiled to her.

"You won't do that" she shook her head in disagreement while looking at him deathly serious.

"Watch me" a little devilish smile he showed her before turning his way in the direction of the door. His hand was almost reaching the doorknob when he was immediately stopped.

"Don't you think about opening it" she jumped on his back, grabbing his arm with one of her hands. Her other hand was just surrounding his neck from her to not lose her balance. So Yi Jeong was searching for air as she was choking him, forgetting he needed to open the door.

Slowly, he moved through the room trying to figure out how to escape from her killer arms, breathing hard. Ga Eul's free hand began to pull his hair for control but it wasn't working. Instantly after looking at the bed, an idea came right away from his head and walked with difficulty nearby the side of the bed.

Turning around, facing the back of it, he threw himself with Ga Eul behind him to the bed. His idea succeeded because the country bumpkin quickly removed her arms from his neck and let him breath. Now she was the one gasping for air as his weight was too much for her.

Trying now to push him, he smiled knowing he got her under his control now. Swiftly turning around to meet her face and body, she stood still looking nervously at his intense and sexy glare. But after a couple of seconds she snapped out of her trance and try to push him aside. This only made her win a hold of her hands with his, pressuring them against the covers of the bed.

Looking at him this close made her realize she missed him so much; his sweet touch, his entrancing eyes, and his provocative smile was making her heart beat more fast than ever before. The commoner hated this situation but st the same time she secretly enjoyed it.

So Yi Jeong took this opportunity to observe her beauty; her desirable lips, her round and cute cheeks, all of her delicate face was just admirable and delightful to watch. Slowly, his eyes were meeting hers more closely, wanting to see the feeling she had in her eyes, desiring to explain to her a million reasons of how he loves her with just a simple yet passionate glare.

Ga Eul could feel his heavy breathing over her, over her warm face. No word dare to come out of her mouth to complain, this was a moment even if she try with all of her strength to stop, her heart was letting herself truly express by just shutting up and let enjoy the quiet moment between them two.

For the first she did not care that a guy was on top of her, and mostly when they were on the side of the bed. They were just looking at each other intensely, no other actions were taken, even if the Casanova for a moment desire it. It wasn't his fault, he grew up bring surrounded by beautiful women, but this one, this one was specifically different from all of them. Ga Eul was his love one and the only girl who could make him feel like no other, not just his hormones but his entire heart was more warm with her being by his side.

The moment was abruptly interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. It wasn't the country bumpkin's door, but the main one. Swiftly she looked to the side, letting a disappointed So Yi Jeong desiring for a kiss of hers.

Harshly pushing him now to the side, she stood up and wondered who could it be at this time. Her parents where already there and the visits were strange. Putting her right ear over the door to listen better, she could hear her father walking to open the door, asking who was the person in the other side.

The eyes of the commoner grew wide as she heard clearly who was the unexpected visit. Hands meet her opened mouth as she didn't know what to do now. Then, without her realizing the presence of the Casanova being behind her, she turned around and glance at him nervously, not expecting this proximity between them again.

The potter looked at her confused while he rubbed the back of his neck. "You need to stay here. I will be right back" she said and whirled around to grab the doorknob.

"What is going on?" he asked a bit curious for her sudden disturbed face.

"Nothing" the commoner laughed nervously and went to open the door. Before she could close it again, a hand stopped her from doing so and turned to see an upset yet offended So Yi Jeong glaring to the living room.

"What is-" she covered his mouth from being heard and took him once again inside her room, closing and locking the door.

The potter quickly yanked off her hand and looked at her with a shocked expression. "What is he doing here?" he asked pointed towards the direction of the door getting mad.

"First, is none of your business. Second, I don't know" Ga Eul pointed at him with her index finger, scolding him for acting like that.

"I'm going to see why he's here" she said and decided to leave once again.

"And I'm going too" a jealous So Yi Jeong let it clear that he wasn't going to just wait for her and let that bastard have a good time with her and who knows if with her parents too. Agonizing in her room wasn't an option he was willing to take just because the commoner asked him to do.

Walking towards the door very decided,not thinking of the consequences and the awkward position he would be in if her parents discovered him after all, he just cared to know what the other guy was doing here, obviously looking for his Ga Eul.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae, don't do this" she grabbed his hand and try to pull him away the door, but her strength was in vain as he was furious and wasn't listening to her.

Attempting to not let him get away was difficult for her and she needed to somehow stop him. "Stop there" she warned him one last time, thinking an idea that was against her manners and her way of leading this kind of problems.

But when she saw how So Yi Jeong was swiftly moving his hand to touch the doorknob, that's when she had it. "Don't say I didn't warn you, So Yi Jeong sunbae" quickly pulling a drawer, she grabbed an item that the commoner never thought she was indeed going to use it.

Pushing the trigger, the electrical current quickly disrupted his voluntary control of muscles, making him fall to the floor in a matter of seconds. The Casanova gritted his teeth in pain, not being able to move by himself.

Throwing the taser to the floor really scared, she went quickly to him and looked at him frightened that she could have caused him some damage. But after seeing him breathing normally and not moving because of the pain, she felt relief he was fine in some way.

"You see, this is what you make me do" the country bumpkin accused him for such act, making him guilty for her own actions.

"Ga Eul! Come here right now"that was her mother's voice and she knew he was asking for her. She needed to act quickly of what she was going to do with the Casanova. Even when he was all thrown on the floor recovering from the electrocution, Ga Eul he was going to be fine all by himself.

Pulling him away from the door, So Yi Jeong groan for the pain he was feeling, for how Ga Eul had the audacity of doing so and how she was going to meet now that jerk, leaving him behind all in pain. The country bumpkin was definitely going to pay for what she did, that's what he thought.

"I will be right back" she murmured to him, feeling sorry for abandoning him in this state of his.

Closing the door slowly and without making any noise, she turned around just to see her mother looking at her. A little jump she gave scared and exhaled calmly.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting very strange today" her mom try to look behind her, giving suspicion to what could she have behind that door after getting out of there without wanting to make any sound.

"Umma, is nothing, really" she leaned her head to the side, trying to block her mother's view from curiously glance at the door.

"Hmm.. okay" a serious glare she gave before co tinge talking "there's someone who's looking for you. He says he wants to talk with us in your presence" she said before turning to walk straight to the living room, signaling her daughter to follow her.

The paces of the country bumpkin were slow as she didn't know the reason of why he could be here, boldly presenting himself and without a permission to her own parents. It smelled like trouble to her and she didn't like this unexpected event without telling her before.

"Annyonghaseyo, Ga Eul" he bowed in her presence knowing he needed to show her respect in front of her parents. The commoner did the same and greet him very confused while her parents cautiously looked at the two of them I interacting with each other.

"The reason of my visit is to apologize for how I disgracefully took your daughter last night without announcing such action to her parents. My intentions were harmless as I just invited her to come over to an event, not expecting for her to fall asleep" he paused and glanced at her father and mother looking at him attentively while sitting down on the other couch that was in front of him. The tone of his voice sounded very confident of himself, not hesitating for a split second.

"As I didn't knew where she lives and how lazy at words she could be when she sleeps, I decided to take her to my home. Of course, my parents where there and we placed her in a comfortable and lonely room. If you would like to corroborate the truth of my story, here's the phone number of my parents" passing them a little note with the numbers on it, the Chu father looked at him very serious trying to see if he lied by the look in his eyes, but a smile and bright eyes was all he could see in the boy.

"We believe you" Ga Eul's father said slow and carefully, thinking before finishing the sentence. Her mother was completely surprised by the well-mannered boy and how he respecfully came in person to explain what happened before the country bumpkin could suffer the consequences and get grounded.

"Then, I guess that now that is all cleared up, I may leave" he stood and sigh feeling calm and relief. Bowing to her parents and Ga Eul herself.

"Wait" her mother stopped him and looked at her husband. "He can't go like that, right?" she waited for a response the men who she married, but he sjsut stared at her confused.

"We insist you stay for dinner" the country bumpkin's mother looked at him with a sweet glare, putting together her hands beside her right cheek, smiling to the boy.

"I-I don't know. If that's what Ga Eul wants" Yong Sook looked at the commoner with a hopeful expression, waiting for her to accept the invitation that her mother was giving to him.

Nodding slowly, she had no other choice but to be polite and eat with them. It was the right thing to do as he saved her from this one, this was the least she could do for him.

A smile appeared on her lips while looking at him giving her a wink and a grin. This made her heart feel a little strange, but the feeling was unknown for her; being grateful or blossoming love was the question her heart was asking her. Even when the commoner didn't knew how he could imagine this would happened to her and come to the rescue, she felt more than happy for having him there with her, sharing with him long stares that meant 'thank you'.

* * *

Each one of the four was sitting alone at the four side of the long rectangular table. Ga Eul's parents were facing and the country bumpkin with Yong Sook.

Lots of compliments were given to each other; some about the food, other about how well-mannered was the boy. The Chu mom would make little hints inside her sentences of how her daughter should be dating someone like him. This would only make the commoner get embarrassed and all shy by their boldly comments and open opinions about the same boy that was witnessing all the scene and lines in it.

Even though they had some uncomfortable moments during the dinner, Yong Sook couldn't stop smiling while looking at Ga Eul with a sweet and caring eyes while her parents gave him anecdotes of her childhood embarrassing moments. This would lead him to sometimes laugh, and others to sigh for how innocent it seem to him the stories that they told him about her.

They were really enjoying the time together, and mostly being with what seem for a moment strict but sweet and funny parents of the country bumpkin. But then she realized there was another soul in their home, someone who she completely forgot about for a moment.

The eyes of the commoner darted quickly at the boy who slowly was sneaking out of her room. Eyes grew big as she didn't know what to do. Her index finger cautiously went in front of her lips indicating him to stay quiet and get in the room, but So Yi Jeong didn't obeyed and kept walking carefully to their direction until he looked to his side, inside the kitchen.

Not realizing after she gasped that Yong Sook was looking at her with a weird glare, she returned a smile to him very innocent, pretending that nothing has happened. But inside her mind she kept cursing for how So Yi Jeong could do this to her.

The Casanova quickly entered to the kitchen and she noticed it, glancing worried to the corridor that was now empty.

"Is there something wrong?" Yong Sook asked preoccupied and turned to look to the direction she was staring at, not understanding her scared expression.

"No, not at all" her voice try sound calm, smiling at him and he parents who were watching her now confused.

Right after her words, she choked with the water she was drinking, looking how the potter swiftly got out of the kitchen, holding a pan in his hand. Her water spilled down on her shirt as she coughed nervously, hitting herself on the chest.

"Let me help you" Yong Sook told her and was about to stand up.

"NO!" without managing to control her voice, she screamed at him unintentionally. The face of the painter was surprised to see this sudden and weird reaction of her while still sitting on the floor, not daring to move now.

It was evidently the reason for her scream was not only because Yong Sook could caught So Yi Jeong present there but because the position the potter had the pan had no friendly intention to meet Yong Sook's head.

Time was running out for her as she glanced horrified for how the Casanova was slowly approaching to the dinner room from the corridor, holding the pan with his two hands raised over his head. His face changed into a more furious one each step he took, aware that he was going to create a weird yet complicated scene for her parents to understand.

Ga Eul would make signals with her hands to him, warning him that the actions he could take now would have more consequences. It was difficult for her to make him understand as Yong Sook and her parents where there, almost watching her all the time. The co conversations kept going on whole the commoner just stood quiet, trying to look over the head of the boy in front of her who was paying attention to the words exchanged between him and the the mother of Ga Eul.

It was hard for So Yi Jeong to just stand there and not do anything. He wanted to kill him for being so bold and enter to his girl's home and eat dinner with her parents. It was supposed to be him instead of that jerk being there all sat, listening to the friendly stories and harmless jokes of the ones who he was assumed to meet one day; the most special persons of his country bumpkin, but now it was ruined by his fault. Ironically he was hiding from them now.

The Casanova was just a few steps away from his target: the head of Yong Sook. The pan was still raised on top of his head, gaining more strength before he could land it over him. But when he took a glimpse of the country bumpkin begging him with her hands to just hide and not make any scandal, his gaze changed.

Thoughts rushed to his mind of how ignorant of his part was going to be if he indeed planned to hit Yong Sook on the head right in front of her parents. This wasn't him, this wasn't his character or the way to handle the situations, but what could he do after seeing how his girl was slowly falling into that guys arms? So Yi Jeong was desperate and watching all the scene without being part of it was making him feel worse, very sad.

Lowering the pan, the disappointment on his face could be seen by Ga Eul, who felt terrible for forgetting about him and letting him alone. She knew what he was feeling inside, but it was himself and his feelings who put them in this situation. Feeling sorry wasn't going to fix the problem at all, she didn't knew what to do. Her heart was giving her trouble with who to stay, but it was more than clear than So Yi Jeong had made before decisions that affected their relationship, she needed to let him go, but how when she the only thing that desired was to be with him?

Taking a last glance to her parents, she stood up with a sad expression and they looked at her waiting for an explanation. "I'm really tired" she declared to them and stared at Yong Sook who seemed embarrassed by how he lost the track of time and not leaving before he could indirectly hear it was time for him to go.

"I'm sorry, Yong Sook sunbae" she really felt that way. Staying for long was what she wished, but her mind couldn't stop thinking about the Casanova.

"You don't have to be. I've stayed for too long and its too late" he stood and her parents too, disappointed that he was leaving after a great conversation they had for the night with the young boy.

"My apologies" bowing and showing respect to them, he followed Ga Eul to the door, who opened it for him to go.

Before he could totally leave, she thank him for what his help and how he sabes her from being grounded. The promise of talking to him tomorrow was made, agreeing to see each other at school.

* * *

Getting to her room was a bit difficult since her parents couldn't stop talking about how a gentlemen and sweet Yong Sook, claiming that was the ideal boyfriend for her to have. The only one who to her father's eyes could have a little of his approval. The subject about him was making her dizzy and ashamed for how her parents could tend to try to control her.

Finally, glancing to the door of her room, she sighed feeling a little anxious and nervous for the boy who was still trapped in there. Grabbing the doorknob and turning it, she opened it very slow and peeked carefully. So Yi Jeong was sitting on her bed, his hunched back was all she could see of him.

Closing and locking without doing any sound that could alarm him that someone was in there, she walked to the other side of the bed. When she sat, that's when he noticed her presence, but he didn't even turned his head to look at her. This made Ga Eul sad and crushed.

The country bumpkin could feel his depressing state, but there was no other option than to see him suffer, not because she wanted and did it on purpose but because everything she did was affecting him and the commoner couldn't prevent it.

A grieved sigh was made by him and she had the urge to just comfort him, touch him to indicate she was ther for him. Sitting down on her legs, Ga Eul placed her hands over his shoulder not knowing what to or how to say it.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae" the need of changing the subject, even though they hadn't started a conversation, was making her feel uneasy.

Sniffing his shoulder, she gave a yuck sound and he turned to see her face, offended yet embarrassed that this was the first time a girl was using a despective sound of him.

"You really need a shower" she advised him after smelling the alcohol his clothes had since yesterday. Ashamed he was the hasn't changed, and blaming the country bumpkin for not being at his home all cozy and clean was all he could say to her.

"Yes, and I will have it as soon as I get out of here" he stood up and looked at her, forgetting how he was feeling a second ago. He was the famous Casanova from the F4 and it was a dishonor to be looking like a pig.

Seeing that he was making the move to leave, the commoner took his arm and shook her head. "You still can't go. My parents could hear you walking out of here" that was her excuse as she was afraid that after a long time of successfully not being discovered, he could blow up everything in a matter of seconds.

"Yah! Ga Eul, are trying to keep me here as a hostage?" he looked offended to her, thinking that this was a bad idea of hers.

Slowly nodding, his mouth hang opened not believing she just confirmed what he just asked. No girl held him like "prisoner" in their house, but now here he was, following a country bumpkin's order.

Spending the night with her seem an opportunity to be close to her when she really desired the opposite. This was a chance to win her heart and openly talk to her about his feelings. But even if all those positive thoughts came into his mind, there where rather dirty ones that he try to shook off his head. It wasn't his fault most of his life he has been with many different girls, but this commoner was different from all of them and after seeing her with that dress at the club, it completely changed his perspective of Ga Eul's skinny body to a voluminous one.

The hormones of the potter were going crazy each time a smutty thought came into his mind. Trying to look away from her was going to be a very difficult mission. It was hard for him to control himself. Obviously the night where he stayed with her at the hospital and at the beach sleeping was very different; people was around them, even if not momentarily present but he acknowledged that those weren't places to even kiss.

Shaking his head more, he was going crazy to even think about touching Ga Eul. She was very innocent and he wanted to keep it that way. That's why any male who wanted to approach her could feel the Casanova's jealous glare towards them, watching carefully nobody even touched her.

"Are you fine, So Yi Jeong sunbae?" she asked trying to look at him in the face, but he would just turn his back to her.

"Ne" he said in a low voice, exhaling and inhaling deeply before turning to see her, forcing a smile on his lips.

Returning a grin to him, she felt relief he was feeling now better, or that's what she thought. Then she turned to look for a towel and found it. Raising her hands towards the Casanova now, she offered him the towel and he got confused by this.

"For me?" he pointed to himself while grabbing the fabric with his other hand.

"Yes. The bathroom is beside this room, so we won't have any problems of getting caught, of course, if we are cautious" she smiled to him and waved her hand to her direction, signaling him to follow her lead.

Slowly he did so as she was peeking out of the door, scanning the corridor and checking her parents where not in sight. Opening the door slightly, she pulled So Yi Jeong's arm very hard and made him enter quickly to the bathroom.

"Mom, dad... I will be taking a shower" she announced to them but no response was given. This was just a way to secure themselves.

Walking in the bathroom, she closed the door and turned to see a shirtless So Yi Jeong taking almost his pants off now. Ga Eul turned swiftly and scared for what she behold in just a second, gasping and blushing.

"Yah! Ga Eul, why you entered like that?" he asked while zipping his pants again, not daring to move from where he was at, embarrassed that the commoner got to see him like that, not because he was ashamed of his body but because it was clearly evident that the country bumpkin never looked at any male's body this closely and personally.

Even thought it resulted to be an awkward moment, he couldn't stop the smirk that was forming on his lips after seeing how she placed both of her hands over her eyes. That was just the cutest and purest thing he has ever seen; not being capable to look at his body.

"I-I have to be hear just in case my parents decide to go to my room. I don't want them see me there, and then freak out knowing there's someone else besides me here" it was an understandable reason, but still, it felt uncomfortable having to shower with a girl like her being present and mostly when he was trying to conceal his hormones from doing things he didn't want to.

Nodding and telling her it was fine was a lie. He wasn't at all.

Entering to take a shower, he obviosuly noticed how small the room was for him, never being at a poor and tiny place. It was all new to him and even when he wasn't planning to get accustomed to it, it felt nice to be sharing this kind of experience with the country bumpkin.

Showering took him long and Ga Eul was getting frustrated and desperate to get out of there as she was still standing in front of the door like a kid who was scold and grounded. Her hands never left from co wrong her eyes.

The water stopped and she sigh feeling relief that this was almost over. But then again, there was something she forgot about.

"I think we forgot the fact that I don't have clothes and in not going to use the same one" he peeked his head out of the curtain to look at her, worried for what they were going to do now.

Not thinking about this before was stupid of herself. What she could possibly do now that he was completely naked waiting for clothes? Her father could have some, but it was going to seem strange for her to just grab some and be interrogated by why she was looking for his clothes.

"I know" she clapped her hands together and turned to see who she thought was still inside the shower. Eyes grew wide as she rapidly whirled around again after seeing how So Yi Jeong had only the towel around his hips, letting show his whole chest and surprisively-tone body.

"We definitely to get out of here" she murmured to herself before opening a bit the door and checking to both sides that her parents wouldn't be in sight.

This time she didn't dare to touch his hand and pulled him over to her room. The country bumpkin was embarrassed to even look at him. So Yi Jeong just walked quickly inside the room and she locked the door.

Now the tension grew more. None of them dare to glance at each other, feeling nervous for what was happening between them. Ga Eul crossed her arms looking outside to the window, wondering why in the world she was the one out of all the girls to get in trouble this night. Never she imagined having a boy in there with her, naked, and not for the reasons any dirty-minded person could think but because it was a series of unfortunate events that lead them to this awkward situation of not having the courage to meet the eyes of the other just to communicate and get out of this.

Then a quivery sound came outside his lips and she heard it clearly, noticing he was getting cold for not having clothes on to warm him. Turning to the direction of her drawers, she looked for some big clothes that could fit him in while he stared incredulously to her.

"Oh no! I'm not going to wear your clothes" he pointed towards a big-sized fuchsia pants she was holding now on her arms while searching for a shirt.

Ignoring his complains, she took a large white blouse that was neatly folded. The eyes of the commoner inspected the size of them just to see if it could fit him. Then she swiftly offered them to him while looking to another direction, not wanting to see his discovered chest.

"Aish! I can't believe I'm doing this for you" even when his voice sounded annoyed by the moment he had to went through, Ga Eul couldn't stop her cheeks from getting pink for the last two words he said. It was true, he could just walk out from here without caring what her parents could do after with her, but he stood and did as the country bumpkin told him. This was making her heart feel more warm being by his side right now, and having that feeling of butterflies flying inside her stomach.

"Put it on quickly" she demanded him as she walked to a corner and placed her hands once again over her eyes, just in case no visual accident could happen.

"I would but I have another problem" he paused, feeling a bit embarrassed for the first time since he was talking with a girl who has never had an experience with a guy.

"What is it now?" she asked getting annoyed and mad.

"I forgot my underwear in the bathroom" this made her blush badly knowing she couldn't let him get his own...thing for himself. It was her this time who needed to pick up the piece of clothing that she never had touched, and even less when a men had already wore it.

Giving a groan, she turned with her eyes always looking to the floor. "I will look for it" she said and opened the door, not before telling him to lock it.

A smile came across his face while he remembered the expression of his Ga Eul looking at him. No girl has never done that before, and it felt special in a way. It was very sweet to watch for the first time the reaction of an innocent girl looking at his body and get all shy and nervous around him.

While the commoner took her time to see how she will pick out the underwear without touching it with her own hands, So Yi Jeong began to examine every part of her room. Looking through her stuff was interesting, it gave him the opportunity to expand more the knowledge of what she liked or what she not.

Photos of her childhood were displayed over her drawers, and he sweetly caressed his fingers over the enormous and round cheeks she had in the picture, smiling sweetly for how loving she looked.

But suddenly his eyes where fixed on something else that caught the most of his attention, a thing that was hanging a bit outside a drawer and he slowly pulled it out. A giggle escaped away from his lips as he hold it in front of his face, examining it and smiling.

Curiosity got the best of him and he opened the drawer from where the thing came from, looking now at many more of them. He knew he was being bold by doing this but he just wanted to see it, wondering how they all looked.

Unexpectedly, the door opened and it was none other than Ga Eul. About to scold him for not putting on the lock, she glanced at him with shocked eyes.

Giving a little run to him, she yanked off of his hand what he was holding. A nervous and ashamed smile appeared on his face, not knowing how to react to this.

"What are you doing with my underwear!?" even if it sounded like a question, it was more the surprise of him getting caught looking at it.

"Why you had this in your hands?" she asked angry yet embarrassed.

"I don't know, they just grabbed them" he shrugged his shoulder and raised his hands, blaming them.

Giving him a serious glare, she turned to put her panties inside the drawer, closing it very hard as she was angry.

"Ga Eul, all those gifts from your grandma?" he was definitely teasing her now. He try to hold his laugh but he couldn't. The joke was never to harmful or to hurt her feelings, indeed he loved that of her and he didn't knew why. That was another proof she was different from others.

Rapidly she started to hit him on the chest, angry at his comment. "Besides being a pervert, a jerk too" the country bumpkin totally about the not-staring rule while he was in a towel still.

Little punches were given to him while he just smiled for her reaction. Adoring to watch her go mad at him and trying to hurt him with her delicate and sweet hands.

After a couple of seconds, he grabbed her wrists in a tight grip while he took his moment to get close to her, wanting her to feel nervous by looking intensely into her eyes. This was just a technique for her to calm down. After that he let her go and she walked up fastly to the corner, ordering him now to put on the clothes.

Doing as she said, he hated the idea of wearing women's clothes. Feeling tight was a problem for him as he never slept with clothes, just his underwear. But now that he was in Ga Eul's home, he wanted to please her and made her feel comfortable.

When the commoner took a look at him, she laughed carelessly, pressing against her stomach for the pain that was coming for all the laugh. So Yi Jeong looked at her mad serious while she just invented girl names for him.

* * *

Now that it was time to go to sleep, there was a huge problem of who was going to sleep in the bed as there was not even a small couch where any of them could lay their body.

Ga Eul was accustomed to have him by her side, but not like in this situation. It was hard for her to not grew completely nervous and get noticed by the Casanova.

The option of sleeping on the cold floor was made by the potter but the country bumpkin insisted that he couldn't let him sleep like that. Other option was for her to sleep on a small chair which So Yi Jeong quickly rejected.

The decision was final: the two of them were going to had to share the same bed. Both of then were having their own difficulties as the Casanova was fighting against his crazy hormones while the commoner was feeling uncomfortable and scared to have him by her side.

Both agreed that each one would sleep in each side of the bed, backs facing the other. That way none would feel incommodious and awkward by looking at each one's eyes.

Suddenly, Ga Eul remembered how it used to be when they were together. How in the nights he would text or call her for a 'good night'. Now it was odd yet funny to have him there, by her side, sharing the same bed but not in the same kind of relationship she wanted them to be.

"Ga Eul, are you asleep?" he asked in a low voice, not turning to see her hut just glancing at the window to outside.

The country bumpkin thought about it for a second of whether to respond or stay quiet. She was afraid of what could it be, and being prepared for anything she wasn't. Deciding to act like if she was already sleeping, she felt bad doing so.

She heard a sigh, it came from him. "It's funny how we always end up together in any circumstance yet we can't figure how to work this relationship out" he paused and waited for any answer to be given, but nothing. That confirmed she was "asleep".

"I miss you, Ga Eul. You don't how much" he places his hands under his head, still looking to outside the window, meditating on his words.

"I'm not going to lie, my heart seemed troubled at first, but when I lost you, that's when I could recognize the words of 'you don't know what you have until you lost it'" a yawn unexpectedly he let out as he was getting drowsy.

"Now I know that I have lost the most valuable and beautiful gem that I could ever have, and that is you Ga Eul" this time he turned to look at her, and sensing this she closed her eyes quickly even if he still couldn't see her face.

Those words stung her heart. It melted her completely and made her realize he was indeed sorry for his consequences, but still, her mind was having still lots of doubts. Even when he could apologize a million times, her memories came back to that betrayal scene and then to Eun Jae. The country bumpkin felt little, inferior to her, always comparing herself with the female potter and how she could fulfill any desire that So Yi Jeong could have. She was the quiet and shy girl who isn't open in the way lots of men would expect a female to be, and the Casanova was one of them. Maybe Eun Jae could give him everything she didn't had; from emotionally to physically.

Soon enough after a lot of thinking, she closed her eyes and found her way to sleep, leaving a desperate So Yi Jeong turning from a side to another, trying to control himself. But after a couple of minutes of struggling, he finally fell asleep too. And the two stood in the same positions, not moving for anything.

* * *

**What you think about this chapter?**

**What did you liked the most?**

**What about the words he said to her?**

**Leave a review, please. Hope to see lots of then when I wake up ;)**

**Also, remember to tell me what do you want me to do. Fighting!**


	33. Chapter 33

**This is like the first time I update really late. Sorry, but I have been busy, and when in under pressure, I write without inspiration. Hope you still like it.**

**Anyways, I'm pretty excited since tomorrow I'm celebrating 4 years of being with my boyfriend. Haha someone once told me a saying about being with someone for a long time: "15 years of being married feels like 15 minutes under water". There's always going to be ups and downs in a relationship, just like So Yi Jeong and Ga Eul lol, but in the end, if is true love, it can beat any obstacle.**

**Oh! And a review told me to find a BETA, and I did but unfortunately the person can't fix my grammar errors for now. Its hard to find someone who is willing to help me, so I ask you to have patience with my writing for now. I'm sorry, I will try to find someone else as soon as I can.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter and tell me what you thought about it!**

**Also... there's a new character coming on its way, and its not an OC. Can you guess who it is?**

* * *

The room was filled with quiet as the sun rose to the sky. The position of their bodies stood the same all night, even when the cold made them shiver sometimes.

A knock was given to the door, but it went unnoticed to the ears of the two souls that were resting on bed. Then again, a second knock was made and this time one of them slowly woke up by the now-loud sound. The eyes of the Casanova suddenly grew wide when he realized who was the one claiming for her daughter to wake up.

Turning to see Ga Eul still sleeping, an idea popped on his head and a small smirk his lips formed as he stood up from the bed, slowly and carefully making his way towards the door.

It was clearly evident that if the potter didn't put his plan in motion, Ga Eul could wake up any tome soon with the loud knocks of her father.

"Ga Eul, get up. You have school today" his voice sounded firm yet tired as he was trying to rush things for him to get to work early.

Coughing a little and adjusting his voice, So Yi Jeong prepared himself for the plan. "I can't go to school. I am sick" coughing really loud, he waited for him to answer, hoping that he could believe the lie and not get caught by his manly voice.

"Well, your voice does sounds weird" her father reasoned. "But I want to see you" he ordered her and turned the doorknob thinking that she already took the lock off.

"You can't. You could get sick too" the Casanova said and coughed again.

"You're right. Maybe you should stay" father Chu advised and So Yi Jeong hummed a yes.

After that her father along with her mother left the apartment to go to their respective jobs, a little preoccupied for their daughter's health. So Yi Jeong sighed relief that they actually believed he was Chu Ga Eul. Then, he stood there, by the door, looking at the girl who sweetly was sleeping on her side.

The happiness of seeing her once again sleeping while in his presence was something he had missed for so long. This moment was one of the most he took as an opportunity to examine her features and admire everything of her how much he wanted.

Sitting down in front of the bed, on a little chair, he looked at her and smile, knowing that after his plan has worked, spending the day with her was his next target. Obviously he didn't care about not attending to school today, the only thing that mattered was for him to be beside his country bumpkin.

Expecting for her to wake up soon, he decided to do something special for her and surprise the commoner before she could wake up. Standing up, he went towards the door and got out of the room, closing the door carefully so no sound could wake Ga Eul. A smile came on his lips as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

A smell slowly made its way to the country bumpkin's nostrils, inhaling the burned smell completely until all of her senses woke up. It was strange but she didn't understand why while stretching her arms up and exhaling deeply. After that, she looked to her side and saw that no one was there, So Yi Jeong wasn't there. Widening her eyes, she gasped scared that maybe her parents have found out and stood up quickly, rushing to get out of the room, expecting to find the Casanova being scold by her father. But there was no loud words that could be heard and she stopped her tracks when she once again took noticed the smell that was coming from the kitchen.

"Sunbae, what are you doing?" she asked confused while looking at the mess. The dishwasher was full of filthy plates, some food were on the floor, and from the pans it came the burned smell as it was still on the stove.

So Yi Jeong seemed desperate trying to control everything but it got worse when he intended to fix or clean something. Looking around him, he glanced scared to the country bumpkin, not knowing how to handle the critical situation he had the kitchen. "I just wanted to make a good breakfast for you" the potter said while pressing his hands against his head, feeling a headache coming on its way.

"Sunbae..." she looked at him with a smile on her face, knowing he try to make an effort. Even when she needed to be mad at the mess that he left, Ga Eul just walk her way to turn off the stove, and then clean the dishes, always with a smile on her face while So Yi Jeong just stare at her with a aren't-you-going-to-blame-me look.

"Can I help?" he asked a little curious watching how she cleaned, wanting to experiment something new.

The country bumpkin glanced at him with surprise on her face, never imagining he could offer himself to help. Slowly she gave him the sponge and a dirty dish, and So Yi Jeong grabbed it with a disgust face, regretting a bit.

"Put this on" the commoner told him and gave him a pair of yellow gloves so his hands wouldn't have contact with the dirt. A little relief he felt while putting it and getting to work. While he just washed the plates, she took the opportunity to clean the mess on the floor.

From time to time So Yi Jeong would blow some bubbles made with the liquid soap to Ga Eul's face, making them have a good laugh about it. The country bumpkin would do the same but the Casanova always dodge it, sticking his tongue out proud that she couldn't get him.

Taking some bubbles on her hand, she try to get close to him and put it on his nose, but the potter would take her hands and stop her every time. In her last attempt to do so, the silence filled the tiny kitchen as So Yi Jeong looked at her very close while he grabbed her hands, not moving by any chance but just staring intensely into her eyes. This is the time he was looking, the time where they could be alone and have some privacy even when the country bumpkin didn't felt comfortable around him. Nobody could now interrupt him from what he wanted to do as he began to approximate his lips to hers, wanting to touch them more than anything. Ga Eul just looked at him very shy, not knowing whether if to follow the moment or reject him.

The face of the commoner would slowly try to move to the side but So Yi Jeong quickly placed his hand beside her cheek, trying to make her look at him. She could his breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he got more close to her. Ga Eul couldn't deny it, she wanted this but her mind was telling her this wasn't the right thing.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and the country bumpkin looked to the side, examining from where it came from the noise. The Casanova was still looking at her, sighing disappointed that the moment was interrupted, a moment that maybe it had to wait for more long.

Grabbing the cellphone of the potter, she glanced at the name that the screen displayed. Her gaze changed and hurt was all he could see now again. Taking the phone from her hand, he answered it knowing who was the one who decided to call in a bad time.

"Yoboseyo?" his eyes were always looking at the country bumpkin, who was trying her best to act like if she was fine.

"I'm alright, Eun Jae" he said a bit annoyed while the female potter just kept asking him question preoccupied that he didn't appeared yesterday to his workshop after he left her.

"Meet?" he asked confused by her sudden invitation while Ga Eul would just turn to finish cleaning the dishes, listening to what he was saying to her.

It was definitely incorrect to think they were about to kiss. It was going to be more difficult for her if they had indeed touched lips. The country bumpkin just wanted to clear her mind from all negative thoughts, and feeling again those exhilarating emotions was just going to make her feel worse after. He was a Casanova and she couldn't change that. Getting in love with someone who was going to absolutely break her heart was a wrong and a dumb idea. Feeling like she wanted to punch her heart for being so stupid was the only thing she could desire as she listen the boy she loved talking with his true love. It was devastating for her, but the commoner needed to let him go and not hold onto those feelings anymore.

"Okay, goodbye" slowly he closed his cellphone and kept looking at Ga Eul with concerned.

"I can-" he was quickly interjected by her.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae, I..." she paused thinking of the right words to say, knowing this was going to hurt her. "I don't think we should we should keep encountering each other" a little sigh she gave before gaining the strength to look at him in the eyes.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" out-of-nowhere she asked while he nodded, feeling that her next words weren't going to be good.

"Eun Jae is a very good and sweet person, and I think she deserves to be happy for once" the country bumpkin nodded to herself, trying to make herself accept the cruel reality. "So Yi Jeong sunbae, I want you to give her a chance" this was definitely hurting her, but thought this was the right thing to do, the right words to spoke. Ga Eul didn't want to feel anymore like if she was standing in the way. Her teacher had been waiting for this moment and she wasn't willing to take it away from her when the boy she loves was sharing the same feelings for the female potter.

Shock was written all on his face as the words slowly made him realize what she just said. It result him very strange to hear those words from her, getting angry at her for giving up easily and not understanding that he loves her.

"Ga Eul, I lo-" he was once again interrupted by the commoner.

"You love her, but I think you haven't realize that" a weak smile appeared on her lips trying to be strong and make this situation less tense that it was already.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae, I want you to leave. I don't want us to see each other again" she gave a few steps back making space between them, wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible before she could break down in front of him.

"Ga Eul..." he gave a few steps towards her, wanting to touch her arms with his hands but she immediately turned around to not see his face, to reject him completely.

"Take your clothes and go" those harsh words make him comprehend she had change into a more mature and decisive person, but it hurt him how she was pushing him out her life like that, without giving him a second chance to even try.

Ga Eul was hurt, in lots of pain. It broke her heart to see him like that, to be in this situation, but she could no longer handle a Casanova. It was time for her to realize this wasn't going to work at all and even more after what he did. Grateful she was with him for making her stronger because it was a good start to not take someone's love very easily. So Yi Jeong taught her now how to handle little by little her heartache, so in the future she could choose wisely and bare with whatever she could confront in a relationship. But she could not deny this was hurting her a lot, it felt like he was the one for her, the only one, her soul mate, but now al those thougths were vanishing away.

Without saying anything further, he looked at her one more time before dressing in his own clothes and slowly walked out of there, shutting the door while glancing at the commoner looking through the window. He was heart broken. Everything didn't went like he wanted and he hated it. Now all that was left it was for him to be honest with someone and try to gain back his country bumpkin.

* * *

Leaving now the apartment, a sudden presence he felt as he stopped beside the entrance, his gaze changing into a complete serious one while glancing to the front, not wanting to look at the person who was leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" the potter asked him, his voice getting firm.

"That's funny. I'm the one who should ask you that question" the boy looked turned his head to look at the Casanova, smiling sarcastically to him.

Sighing annoyed, So Yi Jeong never met his glare, thinking it was a waste of time to do so and because he felt like punching him if he just took even a simple glimpse of him. "You should better leave" he warned Yong Sook.

"Don't worry, I just came here to talk to you" the painter said very calm, glaring at him very serious. This made the potter look at him, confused to what was the purpose of wanting a chat. It was obvious the only thing that they had related was Ga Eul, but what he could possibly say about her?

"Alright" he only said, agreeing to have a little chat with him. Walking quickly out of there, not wanting the commoner to see what was happening.

Sitting now inside a coffee shop, Yong Sook invited him for a hot drink, but the potter immediately refused as he wasn't there to have a nice time with him. Drinking his coffee slowly, Yong Sook looked at a desperate So Yi Jeong wanting to know what was the reason for this conversation.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked while leaning back on the chair, trying to act relax and careless.

"Obviously about Ga Eul" he took another sip before placing it on the table and intertwining his fingers, looking extremely calm yet serious.

"What about her?" he sighed frustrated for how the painter try to put tense to the situation.

"I know you where last night at her apartment. I know you stayed with her" he pointed out and waited for any expression of So Yi Jeong, but the potter maintain his calm, knowing that if he kept quiet, Yong Sook would probably keep talking.

"I'm blind nor stupid to see that your car was parked near her building" he paused and try to provoke him with a dead glare, but nothing made the Casanova demonstrate that he was indeed angry.

"Oh! and just so you know, I think you would be the one who would've got landed the pan on your head" now this was getting serious between them as So Yi Jeong leaned to the front, resting his hands on top of the table. A devilish smirk appeared on the corner of hi lip.

"Are you sure about that?" So Yi Jeong asked him, daring to start a fight if he had the guts to say yes.

"I'm sure about lots of things" he leaned to the front too, arching an eyebrow with a small smile on his face.

"Look So Yi Jeong, I'm not here to fight" the eyes of both male were looking at each other, not blinking for a second.

"I'm here to tell you this" he paused and leaned back again. "Stay away from Ga Eul" his voice was firm, not hesitating of the words he spoke.

"Why should I do that?" asked the potter showing now that he was angry at him for how he boldly gave him a warning.

"Can't you see, Ga Eul is suffering because of your insolence behavior" he gave a sarcastic smile before continuing. "So Yi Jeong, it is very clear that you know my feelings towards Ga Eul, and I am asking you this as someone who cares about her" another pause was made, trying to read the expression of the potter. He was for the first time paying attention to what Yong Sook was saying to him, and this surprised him.

"That night, when you made that mistake, I saw her crying, crying alone in the streets. It hurt me to see her like that, and for someone who I think doesn't deserve her tears. What am I saying? A man should never make a lady cry" he sarcastically laugh, hoping that somehow the Casanova could understand every single feeling he put onto those words.

So Yi Jeong stood quiet, his gaze was serious. Yong Sook was right, but he obviously wasn't going to openly admit. Ga Eul had been suffering for his fault, for being a Casanova who can't be with just one girl. All that time he knew it was a wrong idea yet he decided to risk everything for the love he never felt like with the country bumpkin.

Thinking made him not realize that the painter was watching him, knowing he got through him. So Yi Jeong carefully was meditating on every single word said by the boy that was sitting in front of him, now taking a sip of his coffee again.

"I just want Ga Eul to be happy, that's all. And I think she would be better if you just leave her alone" this definitely put the potter in a angry mood, but he knew and realized Yong Sook was just worried about the commoner.

"Think about it, please" standing up, he glanced down at the Casanova one more time before turning to leave, putting on the table the money for his coffee.

So Yi Jeong watched how the painter slowly walked out of the shop, knowing he was now about to meet his country bumpkin. Hands were forming into fists, furious about what he just heard. It was the truth and he couldn't deny that. It was just unfair for him that Yong Sook had done something very bad to her, and she immediately forgave him, but now that it was him, she couldn't, and that made him really angry.

Lots of thoughts ran into his mind, decisions needed to be made and it was getting now more clear after all the incidents and undesirable conversations, that the only choice for him was the only one Ga Eul wanted: to get sway from her, leave her alone.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**What about Yong Sook's words to So Yi Jeong?**

**What will the Casanova do?**

**Leave a review! Please!**

See you soon!


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I hope you still like my story. Remember that this story is of the most cutest couple, SoEul. And that means that in the end...what happens to them? Duh! Lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning was still fresh as the sun rays where making their way to every corner that could exist on Seoul. Few cars could be seen in the streets as the people was getting now ready for work. It was still very early for So Yi Jeong since he got kicked out of the country bumpkin's home and the short conversation with Yong Sook.

Meditating was all he could do while sitting inside his car that was parked in front of the building of the commoner, making decisions in his head. This was hard for him. All that time where his love was slowly increasing for Ga Eul was now in vain, and the worst part is that he acknowledge this would happen from the beginning, but the determination of changing was always present, trying at any cost to not hurt her. But here he was, looking through the glass to the commoner's apartment window, hesitating on what to do.

Right now he knew she was hurt, and the healing proccess would just slow down if he continued to pursue her. It was useless the resoluteness as the firm decision was already made by her. Embracing once again the life of a cold-blooded yet lonely Casanova was something he had forget, not remembering how it used to be or feel nor wanting to experiment it again, but what he could do now? His heart was breaking in little pieces and not even the most powerful glue of love from another person could fix it.

Rolling down his window, a slight breeze stroke sweetly his hair while his eyelids slowly closed to feel the cold wind of the morning, wanting that all these events were just horrible nightmares and that he could soon wake up. But the realization of being in the cruel reality hit him when a familiar sound came the device that was beside him, laying on the passenger's seat. All he could do was sigh of sadness and frustration when he sluggishly grabbed the phone and looked at the name displayed with a concerned look before answering.

"Yoboseyo?" his voice sounded defeated, not having the mood to talk at all.

"So Yi Jeong, where are you?" the female potter asked a bit preoccupied since their meeting were supposed to be more soon. She sounded in a hurry, rushing him to get to where she was located.

"Eun Jae..." he paused and look to his side, getting worried of how she could react. "We need to talk" he exhaled deeply. This was the first step on his attempt to be clear with her. It was now or never.

"Yes, that's why I need you to come. I want to tell you something very important" her voice sounded cheerful yet nervous. It was more confusing to know the reason behind of her sudden mood, but this was just making it more complicated for him. The difficulty of being sincere could be burdensome as for how he never got into this situation with Eun Jae, where after all the happiness she was going through, he could suddenly crash it with the cruel truth of his words.

"I will be there in just a few minutes" he assured her while glancing to the building once again, not sure of what could happen next.

"Please, come immediately" those were the last words from her before he hung up and drove to the place she was at, preparing himself for the conversation he was about to have.

For a moment he thought the location was wrong as it was just a small building with normal people living in there. The doubt of why the female potter wanted him to be there was the only question he was asking himself.

Parked was already his car while he took glances at the surroundings, nothing special nor suspiciously different could be seen. People came in and out of the building, hurried to get to their works and he wondered if this was her place to live.

Without asking himself more further and determined to search what was all this mystery, he step foot out of his car, slowly. Thoughts were telling him to just finish quickly before the mind could change of opinion, and this made his pace fasten to the encounter of Eun Jae.

Small clues were given through text messages that would lead him to where she was at. For a second it seem stupid, but then again, he recognize this was a surprise he was going to receive and the hope of not getting courage was scaring the Casanova.

Opening the door from the first floor to climb up the stairs, he glanced up to see how many there were. Taking a sigh, his feet began to climbed them really swift and without giving a pause, afraid that he could back down from the decision it was made a few minutes ago.

Finally getting to the last floor, he inhaled and exhaled deeply, looking for air to breathe. Tired was obvious after all those floors and how quick he got to the last of them. Hands pressured against his knees, head leaning to the front while searching for air.

A pair of feet suddenly appeared in front of the potter and a quick glance was made to see who was standing in front of him. Eun Jae stood there, giving a big smile, clearly happy to see the arrival of the men she loves. It resulted funny for her to see the Casanova like that, and a small giggle she let escape through her lips.

"What's so funny?" he said in middle of deep breaths, trying to straight his back.

"You could have used the elevator" pointing towards of what she mentioned, the other hand covered her mouth to stop the laughing, but it was unbearable. So Yi Jeong stared at her in disbelief that she was evidently laughing at his misfortune of being distracted and not see another way and more easy to get there.

A smile appeared on his face knowing that it was indeed funny. Recovering his breath back and straightening his body to see the women that was in front of him, he wondered who of the two would start first and how.

After stopping from laughing, a hand took his and pulled him to follow her lead. Now the confuseness was there, not knowing what surprise she was going to give him. The thought of stopping her and tell her they way he feels was an option, but looking at the women very joyful was something that blocked that alternative.

"Where are you taking me?" asked So Yi Jeong while she was still pulling him to get outside, to the roof.

The sun was bright and a hand covered his eyes from going shortly blind by the rays. Skycrapers surrounded that building, making it possible to glance inside of them. Lots of billboards were placed on top of different buildings near them, but they specifically were glancing to just one of them. The Casanova glanced confused to the female beside him while she just stared at it, happy that in just a seconds the message could be seen.

Walking behind him, two hands were placed on his eyes to block his view. At first he attempted to take them off, but Eun Jae resisted and insisted to trust her. Taking a sigh, he impatiently waited for the surprise to be given while sensing a big and bright smile coming from her. This was bad in a way, he thought. Bad because his choice of telling her was beginning to change.

"Years ago, this is what I wanted to express, but I was so shy to say it personally, that I found this message that could help me tell you" with that said her hands slowly parted away from his eyes.

The message was more than clear as his eyes grew wide, astonished. For a second he was emotionless, not knowing how to react, what to say or to feel. But then it hit him; Eun Jae disappeared before because of this, because he indirectly rejected her, not giving her the opportunity to express herself.

**I love you, Yi Jeong**. Those were the words he read over and over again, hoping that it was just an hallucination, that there was really other words on it, but nothing changed. Standing seemed impossible now, his knees started to tremble, losing strength until they hit the floor. Tears were forming under his eyes as he remembered all those happy memories with Eun Jae. He was bad, extremely bad to her, but he kept on blaming her in his mind, blaming her for knowing his lifestyle, how much she was going to lose being around him yet she decided to stay. It was clear now, a huge battle she fought but in the end surrending was the only alternative left.

The feeling of guilt was there, all that time he only thought about himself and not anyone else. Selfish was the only adjective that could describe himself. His heart was hurt, feeling sorry for the girl who waited for him all that painful time. Apologizing seem wrong as the thought of forgiveness was not something he even wanted not desired, he could now acknowledge that during that time her life was a depressing burden because of him.

Eun Jae looked at him preoccupied, not knowing why the sudden cry. Kneeling to the floor to be at his height, she could the pain in his eyes while one of his hands grabbed tightly the shirt, near to his heart.

"You knew more than anyone I was like that and yet you stayed. You made it more difficult, hard to forget, hard to let you go" his voice was loud, trying to understand for himself why she had to stay, why they couldn't just be friends, and nothing of these would had to happen between them.

The female potter cupped her hands between his cheeks, a small smile was given to him. A tear rolled down her cheek while looking at his hurtful gaze. "This is the reason why I stayed for so long" she referred to the message.

"I wasn't someone good for you, and I let you go because of that" the Casanova touched her hands that where still on his cheeks, trying to make her comprehend the situation of why he wasn't the ideal guy for her.

"But I am here now, and I know you have changed" the tone on her voice sounded hopeful, truly believing in her words while So Yi Jeong looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"That's why I brought you here, to finally tell you what I've been feeling and..." she paused, doubting now if this was a good moment for her to propose, but again, this was another reason to bring him there, so she could finally ask him.

"...I would like to know if we could give us a chance" a hopeful glare was given and this troubled a lot his heart. The previous determination was to come and tell her about his feelings, but now it was vanishing away and changing into another option, but a lot of them presented in her mind, giving poor ideas of what he could do.

Then, a short flashback came into his mind.

"_So Yi Jeong sunbae, I want you to give her a chance_" those were the words spoken previously by the country bumpkin, pleading to give Eun Jae an opportunity to his heart.

Another flashback came too.

_"I just want Ga Eul to be happy, that's all. And I think she would be better if you just leave her alone_" Yong Sook's voice and words stung his heart. The truth was only said.

Two hearts he broke; one from the past and now the girl from his present. Ironically was to think that he made the mistake with his first love, resulting for his true love to break up with him.

Now his emotions were tangled and the feelings of the potter were all blurry. What he was going to do now? Ga Eul asked him to give the female potter a chance and Yong Sook to stay away from her, but his heart was telling him the opposite. The desperation of having once again the commoner was strong but he realized that that was impossible.

Nodding to himself before glancing to the girl who was still kneeling in front of him, he took a decision.

* * *

Moments ago, while all those events were happening, a country bumpkin cried alone and quietly in her room. The words that she said to the Casanova were hurting her, it was clear she regretted that talk she gave, but it was for the best of them.

A sudden knock was heard on the main door and she hoped it wasn't him again, wanting to have another hurtful conversation.

The feet of the commoner drag over the floor, depressed and without any strength inside her body. It felt like an eternity to get to the door yet to soon to open and meet the one who she thought had to be in the other side. Opening it, her gaze changed into a more relief now knowing it was only Yong Sook.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while getting ashamed that she was still in her pajamas and the painter was looking sweetly at the clothes.

"Why aren't you in school?" glaring to the uniform he was wearing, she realized it was soon for the Shinhwa students to get out of class.

Before he could answer, a tight embrace was given to her and this made the heart of the country bumpkin get warm, liking and enjoying this sudden moment. The need for someone to be there for her was complete, Yong Sook was the indicated one to fulfill that function.

"I wanted to see you" his smooth voice entered quickly to her ear as his mouth was close.

His body was warm and comfortable to feel against her. No shyness she felt and her hands went around his back, responding quickly to his hug. An unknown feeling was presenting in her heart, a familiar feeling when she met the Casanova. It was scary but at the same time it felt nice, having someone different from the potter to be there for her was a relief. No more heartaches or the scary feeling to get rejected or hurt.

Tears began to fall from her already-swollen eyes while Yong Sook stood there, hugging her more tightly. Loud sobs could be heard and this break even more his heart. "Why?" she asked, but wasn't interest for an answer to be given. All that the commoner was going through had just happened and no one could return that time back.

"Why I have to love someone like him?" her forehead touched his chest while eyes were closed from all the pain that was inside her body.

"Why it isn't easy to forget him?" lots of questions were going through her mind but none of them seem to have an answer.

Yong Sook didn't spoke a single word but just kept hugging her knowing this is what she needed, someone who could hear her at any time and be there when facing the most difficult situations. He was in love with her, but that wasn't the main reason for him to be there. Ga Eul always deserved a good friend, and there he was, trying to be the best of any she could have.

The country bumpkin let all those negative feelings that were stored inside her heart come out like a grenade, exploding into tears and lamentations for her wrong decisions. It felt good, nice to finally empty her heart and body from all that negativity and sadness. The grateful feeling towards the painter couldn't be describe. He was there without anything in return, and that was the only thing that made her feel happy.

* * *

Days passed by, days where the country bumpkin avoided to see the Casanova around the school, days where So Yi Jeong asked himself for the whereabouts of Ga Eul, but reserving for himself that question was all he could. No asking to his fellow friends was a rule. Ga Eul wanted nothing to do with him and that was more than clear, but the feeling of even taking a glimpse of her was there. The desire to just know how she was doing was consuming him into a depressing state.

Sometimes the moments couldn't be totally avoided or ignored like in physical education. That hour was the most painful one for the two of them and mostly when teaming up together. It felt awkward not for just them but for their friend, Woo Bin, who was always trying to make them even just have a small talk, but his plan never functioned.

It was hard for the Don Juan to be in the middle, not knowing to who to talk first. The only moments he enjoyed was when they both fought to have him by their side for the class. That's when he could extra special yet it sadden him to watch how the couple had fallen apart.

Lunch seem to normally return as it was when she initially begin in Shinhwa school. No one bother her as for how the F4, and mostly Woo Bin, threaten anyone who got close to her would pay the consequences.

Yong Sook was always by her side now, letting him once again to be that friend that he used to be in the beginning. Jan Di wasn't all excites about it, still having doubts of the intentions of the painter. Sometimes she would have the lunch with the F4 while other with her best friend. It was hard for her too to not see the country bumpkin close to her and the F4. The reason was obvious, but the thought of confronting and not dodging her friends was all that passed through her mind while seeing how Ga Eul was slowly falling apart from them, making Yong Sook her only companion for the day.

But after so long of getting this routine to be her daily one, days were she struggled not to step foot inside the lounge of the F4, a loud scream was heard in the lunch room that changed Ga Eul's mood.

The four handsome boys entered the place with Jan Do following them behind. All the others screamed while they made their walk towards the only one who didn't wanted their presence around her.

The table where the commoner and the painter were sitting was empty, just the two of them as no one dare to be close to her, scared that the F4 could do something to them.

A smile appeared in each one of them as they took a seat in her table, only the Casanova wore a serious gaze. The room was filled with tension and gasps as everyone looked how the F4 for the first time was even sitting there. Ga Eul try to ignore them completely, shoving to her mouth a great amount of food, hurrying to get out of there while Yong Sook looked at her amazed for the speed and quantity she could stuff in her mouth, knowing she wanted to leave soon.

"Aren't you going to greet us?" asked Ji Hoo while giving a smile, glancing to her now-full cheek.

The commoner glanced up to him and gave him a serious stare, telepathically telling him she wasn't very happy to see them there with the only person she was trying to avoid, glaring at how she was eating.

Looking down once again to see her food, she continued like nothing happened, like there was no one there besides Jan Di and Yong Sook.

"Yah! He made you a question, answer!" the leader got completely annoyed and sigh frustrated for her behavior. Jan Di nudge him on the arm and he looked offended. Gu Jun Pyo was only trying to help and this is how she always payed him, with physical involving.

"Annyong" a dry tone she used to greet them, never looking to their eyes but just to the food, utterly irritated by their uninvited presence.

"Aish! That was cold" the Don Juan replied with a disgusted and offended face, touching his chest indicating that it "hurt" him. But he was obviously teasing her.

Grabbing the soup bowl she was having, she looked at him serious "I can make it more warm if you want". The face of Woo Bin completely changed, and his two hands raised in the air in sign of defeatment.

"You see what I mean, the country bumpkin has changed" he looked at other guys except for So Yi Jeong, who was having trouble to even look at her right now. A glare he was receiving from Yong Sook, making him understand that he wasn't welcome there. The other guys just smiled at the remark of the Don Juan, but when they noticed the cold and deadly stare the painter was giving to their friend, they stopped to look at him very serious, all three of them.

Yong Sook immediately felt being watched and saw how the other F4 were looking at him. Lowering his head, he grabbed Ga Eul's hand and everyone noticed, even the Casanova. A fist was slowly forming under the table, trying to resist the urge of yelling at him. It definitely hurt him, but all the potter could do was to watch or leave the room.

"I'm leaving" he announced to the commoner and was about to stand up when Ga Eul held his hand more tight. "I will go with you" the eyes of the others were astounded by how she boldly wanted to leave them.

About to stand up too, the violinist took her by the free arm and pulled her down to the seat again. The country bumpkin looked confused and didn't know what to say as Ji Hoo never got to act like this with her. "We came here to talk to you, and it would be disrespectful if you leave us like that" a small smile was still there, on his lips, but this time his gaze continued being serious because of the unwanted presence that stood behind him. Yong Sook looked mad at them for treating Ga Eul like they wanted, making her stay.

He slightly touched her shoulder "Ga Eul, aren't you-" the painter was immediately interjected.

"You can leave now" the Don Juan stared at him with a dangerous glare that threaten him before he could do it himself.

"I will wait for you after class" Yong Sook announced to her before leaving. He wasn't stupid to know they rule the school, and all South Korea, and going against their word would be a terrible mistake. Showing respect was all he could do, confronting was just a waste of time.

"What do you want to talk about?" her voice sounded very serious, not happy with making her stay and how Woo Bin talked to her friend.

Glares with smiles were given to each other except for the Casanova, who was all the time looking at her and then to another direction, trying to act like if he wasn't staring at her.

"Is more like a question we want to make" Ji Hoo said and intertwined his fingers while glaring at her with a sweet smile.

"A question?" Woo Bin asked to the violinist, clearly not agreeing with what he said. "She is coming with us" his voice sounded demanding and this made the commoner get angry for how they thought they could just do whatever they wanted. The F4, or better to say the F3, were her friends but sometimes they could be obnoxious.

"Who, me?" pointing towards herself, a sarcastic laugh she let out, evidently about to refuse anything they could ask her for.

The three guys nodded while Jan Di gave her a stare that they drag her along with their plan. So Yi Jeong just stood quiet during their conversation, knowing in fact he wasn't welcome to join. Awkwardness would fill the room and each one's eyes when the two of them accidentally looked at each other, desiring different things; So Yi Jeong wanted to talk and glare at her beautiful eyes while she just wanted to run away from there.

"I'm not going" she shook her head, determined to win this conversation and let them clear the decision she made. A day with the F4 meant a day being around with the Casanova and that was going to ruin all those days of avoiding to see his presence through the hallways, lunch hours and even outside of the school. All that effort could be worthless and the healing process would perish again.

"I would be picking you up tomorrow in the morning" the Don Juan told her, ignoring the response she gave. Standing up now from their seats, all gave a wicked smile while turning to leave, only Jan Di stayed.

"Oh! And bring clothes, you're staying with us for two days" Woo Bin boldly said and kept walking until they were out of sight.

Ga Eul mouth hang opened, shocked that they just made plans for her, not caring for her decision. Offended was the only word to describe how she was feeling at the moment, and anger was coming on its way. Clenching her fist, she gave a little punch to the table, pursing her lips and frowning. Jan Di searched for words to say as she sensed why that sudden behavior of her friend. It was self-evident to notice the reason behind her disagreement of not going, but the thoughts of Jan Di were looking more for an optimistic point of view.

"Ga Eul, give it a chance. You can't hide nor escape from him forever" the commoner was right. The thing she most hated is that he was famous, and that meant not only seeing him in school but on the news, television, and in every people's conversation he was a main topic. The only way for her to not hear of him was to move far away from South Korea, and that was something she couldn't afford at all, besides it would only make her look like a coward.

A loud groan she made before looking to her friend's eyes and surrending to her cute begging of going with them so she wouldn't be the only female around them. There was only a catch, and Ga Eul smiled at this, knowing she needed someone to back her up. Jan Di frowne and scold her, inviting someone else without warning the guys was bold of her. But the guys wanted to play a game she wasn't willing, now it was her turn to make the rules if they wanted her to go.

* * *

**What you thought about this chapter?**

**Did So Yi Jeong gave Eun Jae a chance or not?**

**Did you missed the other F4? I know you did lol**

**Will you see a SoEul moment in the other chapter?**

**A new character is coming soon and is not an OC. Can you guess who it is?**

**Stay tuned for more drama, romance, and funny moments of the SoEul couple...lol haha**

**Leave a review!**

**Also, who's been watching Fated to love you? Omg! One of the best dramas ever, seriously. I strongly recommend it. Made me cry and at the same time laugh, making me look like a crazy bipolar girl with emotional problems. I can just say that the male protagonist is the most funny one I have ever seen. **


	35. Chapter 35

**I think the story is finally going to have an end soon.**

**Please leave a review! Very important for me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The unknown location of where she was going to stayat with the F4 was frustrating her, not knowing what clothes to choose for the occasion. Only her pajamas were secured to go, but the other remain in doubt. Clothes were thrown to the bed or the floor, picking different styles for any situation. Loud sighs she let out while looking through her closet. It was definitely annoying to even think that she was indeed giving importance to such thing.

Zipping on her suitcase, she threw her body to the bed, wondering what was going to be being around them once again after a long time. The thoughts of having confrontations with the Casanova was making her feel anxious for all of this to end. Even though Jan Di was right, the country bumpkin couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable in his presence. The decision was already made and there was no backing away now, the commoner needed to go and boost her confidence, strengthen her weaknesses.

Putting a fist in the air, she exclaimed to herself "Fighting!" knowing that the two days could be endure.

Thereafter a loud noise came from her cellphone, it was the sound of a pig, and she realized who was the person calling her. That only ringtone belonged to someone special.

"Yoboseyo?" she pursed her lips like a kid, not wanting to talk with the one who boldly drag her into these.

"I'm on my way" the loudness noise of the car made it obvious and she rolled her eyes, annoyed to even hear his voice.

"I'm getting picked up" Ga Eul told him, a evil grin forming on her mouth while grabbing the suitcase, walking out of her room towards the main door of the apartment.

"Wh-what?" he couldn't believe her words. After a long ride she decided to now tell him that someone else was coming for her and that upset him. But a little thought came into his mind, an imagination that he felt possible.

"Is it possible another F4 is looking for you?" his voice irritated her as she knew what Woo Bin try to meant with that. Standing now by the door, a vibration came from her phone and swiftly checked who sent her a text message.

_I'm here._ **Yong Sook**

"Yo' Ga Eul" the F4 member thought for a moment that the call was cut. Glancing to the screen phone while driving, he sigh desperate that she wasn't paying him attention.

"He's here for me, goodbye" hanging the call, she opened the door and gave a small jump, scared by the sudden and unexpected presence of Yong Sook, who was standing still in the front.

"Sunbae...you scared me" her hand was placed on top of her heart, a little vexed for the surprise.

"Did you bring winter clothes?" Yong Sook totally ignored her, getting to the point before leaving.

Even though Geum Jan Di didn't support the idea of the painter coming with them and even more when the F4 didn't know it, she had no other choice but to give him the location of the place. Ga Eul would get them lost if it was for her to give directions. The only wish she hoped for, was that the guys wouldn't get angry at her and deep inside of her she wished too for the sake of Yong Sook, feeling a little nervous for what could happen to him.

Moving slowly her head from side to side, the painter slightly pushed her aside and boldly walked to the direction of her room. The country bumpkin's mouth hang open, not believing how shameless the boy could turn to be. Following soon to stop him from enntering to her bedroom, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and try to pulled him away, but her strength was in vain as the boy, without having to use force, open and entered the room easily.

A smirk appear on his face looking at the colorful yet mature decoration. This was his first time to get in there and the feeling of getting into her personal space was amazing, believing this could get them even more close. There was nothing to hide from each other, and have the audacity to invade her room was something he considered normal. Acknowledging by Ga Eul's personality, the assumption of being the one to take the first step towards her and her feelings was just wrong, as the commoner was getting really upset with him for being an intruder.

Arms were crossed as she observed how Yong Sook opened her closet and took some jackets and trench coats, putting them over her bed while looking for some gloves and winter caps. Not to forget a pair of boots.

"All done" a triumphant smile he gave and looked at the commoner, who was still angrily frowning, not speaking a word to him.

Yong Sook walked out of her room, picking the most he could and glancing down to the other clothes that he couldn't take to the luggage, indicating Ga Eul to pick then up. A heavy and annoyed sigh she gave beore doing so, completely against to what he just did.

Repentant of inviting him she was for a moment, but then the country bumpkin remembered he was only doing it for her safety, guaranteeing her health from not getting sick.

* * *

The ride was long and desperating. Words were exchanged frequently about the view or the description of the place they were visiting. Yong Sook had come before and to his point of view it sounded like fun. Funny experiences of him and his family he told to make the tense decreased after what happened in her home, realizing later when he put in the luggage her clothes that Ga Eul was mad at him. The commoner would force a laugh but the cranky mood was still there, getting higher each time a sign let them know they were more near to their destination.

"Why you have to do this?" out of nowhere asked a preoccupied Yong Sook, taking a quick glimpse of her face expression before turning his eyes to the road.

That moment she realized there was no solid reason to explain. What Jan Di told her maybe influenced her a bit, but there was something more, something that only deep in her heart she would admit only to herself. But denying it seem more easy for her and for her complicated feelings thy were mixed at the moment.

"They are my friends and they deserve some of my time" that was the only reason she could think of the moment and she congratulated herself for easily finding a lie that could sound realistic.

Yong Sook nodded slowly, pretending to believe her, but he knew more than anyone that maybe this was just a way to stay close to the Casanova but from a fair distance. It resulted to him very annoying and unfair how that potter effortlessly took her heart, not giving any chance to any other boy to even try to make a simple move on her.

All those days with her were fantastic, amazing sometimes. But patience he gained during that course, enduring the monotonous conversations of every day. So Yi Jeong was the name that remained present in each of their various talks. The painter doubted all that period if she really knew how he felt about it. There was never a declaration of love for her, only that time when they were at the hospital. Maybe she forgot his words, but how she could erase from her head those strong words that he has never said before?. It seem that the commoner was indeed avoiding those feelings, wanting to believe he changed during the time.

A sigh he gave, frustrated for all that thinking, not noticing Ga Eul was now looking at him with concern. "What's the matter?" she asked and kept glaring at him with a preoccupied stare.

That's when he realized the action he made and quickly turned to see her. A big smile he forced to act like everything was fine. "I'm just tired, that's all" lying wasn't something he liked to do with her but it was better than speaking what his mind and heart were feeling at the moment in an awkward space while he was driving.

The country bumpkin nodded and return her gaze to the road, a little careless to discover what was really going on with him.

* * *

Finally they got to their destination. The hotel was huge covered with with the white snow that was slowly beginning to fall. People came in and out with their winter clothes and ski, wearing a huge smile on their face. Ga Eul's face was squashed against the glass admiring the beautiful place, having her mouth with open.

Yong Sook soon parked the car in front of the entrance, giving the keys to the employee. Their luggages were taken inside while Ga Eul looked to her surroundings astounded. The painter smiled at her reaction, entertaining himself with her funny expressions.

Suddenly, the pig noise came again from her cellphone and Yong Sook stared at her with a weird look, but before she could explain to him why the ringtone, she decided to answer first.

"Where are you, Ga Eul?" the voice of the Don Juan seem a bit upset and there was no doubt of why. "And with who?" that was the question that made her devilish smile.

"I'm right now inside, at the lobby" she informed him with a proud tone, imagining the face of her friend and how he was feeling in this moment.

But before anything could be further say, she turned to see the F4 standing shock at the stairs, it was clear they were already check-in. Woo Bin slowly lowered his phone, getting angry at what he was watching while Geum Jan Di swiftly placed her hands on her eyes, not wanting to see the awkward situation.

Glad they were that So Yi Jeong wasn't there at the moment or who knows how he could have reacted. But they perceived and knew this was the beginning of a weekend with lots of tension coming on, and they only knew the reason for now. The country bumpkin was about to discover it for herself soon.

Walking down the stairs, the Don Juan meet her and took a serious glance at the boy that stood behind her. "What is he doing here?" asked mad, not caring if the painter was present and listening to his unhappy question.

"I invited him" she gladly said, turning to grab Yong Sook's arm and approximating him to her side. There was a wicked smile on the commoner's face that made him sensed this was a revenge from her and it surely pissed him off.

The other soon join them and the little space between was filled with tension, not knowing what to say. The guys just give dead glares to Yong Sook, threatening him with their stares.

"I think we should just go outside and ski" Geum Jan Di laughed nervously putting herself in the middle of the F3 nd the painter, pushing them away from each other. That's when the guys snapped out of their staring contest and looked at each other with an unease yet serious expression.

"I'm going to check us in" Yong Sook told the country bumpkin in front of them and they all arched an eyebrow. Those words didn't meant something good and keeping their arms crossed and silence wasn't their style nor the way to leave it like that.

"You don't mean to stay in the same room with him, right?" asked Ji Hoo a bit preoccupied, glancing at her calm gaze.

"I-I..." stuttering, she didn't know what to say. They were right. Yong Sook was a great friend, but sleeping in the same room could become really awkward and uncomfortable. The guys crossed their arms, waiting for an answer, looking at her very confused.

Suddenly, before she could give a proper answer, her eyes rapidly glance to another direction, sensing the presence of someone familiar. The country bumpkin grew nervous yet sad when she saw who was accompanying the Casanova. Both of them were walking down the stairs, smiling and laughing to each other, still not noticing the five pair of eyes who turned to look at them.

Inevitable was for her to keep staring at them, desiring to be in her position, yet again, she try convince herself that So Yi Jeong was nothing for her heart, even if it was already burning inside, suffering for the scene she had to witness. But this is what the commoner wanted, she asked for it, but now that it was happening right in front of her eyes, it hurt her. The words last spoken to him were a terrible mistake, that's what her hear was feeling. Even though it was the right thing to do, that's what her conscience was telling her.

For an instance, the potter and the country bumpkin's eyes met and she swiftly turned to see her friends, scared for getting caught staring. Soon enough, Eun Jae and the Casanova joined them, but before they could greet them, Ga Eul spoke. "Yes, I will be staying with him" all eyes were fixed on her, even So Yi Jeong, who try to decipher what she was speaking of.

"But you can stay with us" Geum Jan Di pointed herself and Eun Jae, not clearly happy with the answer her best friend gave. All the others just kept looking at her with a serious gaze, like brothers trying to protect their little sister.

"Sorry, but I already paid for two" Yong Sook joined and showed them the keys with an awkward gaze.

"You can't" Woo Bin told her, never looking at the painter for he not care of what he thought.

"You're staying with the girls" Gu Jun Pyo declared with an annoyed tone, wanting to just go out and have fun with his girlfriend.

Ga Eul's head was lowered, intending to keep it like that since the sight of them was hurting her. She really try to contain those feelings in a cage, closing them until they could die, but each time she saw the Casanova her heart couldn't stop beating fast and those feelings were immediately free again. Yong Sook placed a hand on top of her shoulder and gave her a smile, letting know she had his back.

"I'm sorry" those were the only two words said before walking away with the painter, leaving them agape for her decision.

So Yi Jeong stood there, wanting to do something but he wasn't anymore someone to even have a talk with her. The thought of Ga Eul sleeping with that jerk repulse him, awfully imagining Yong Sook touching his dear ex girlfriend. Even though they were separated, the Casanova felt the need to protect her from anything and anyone, and that bastard wasn't an exception.

Before and during their relationship he noticed the innocence of Ga Eul. It gave him joy know he was the first person she kissed, making the potter feel special in many different ways. The memories of them in the bathroom came into his mind too; she was nervous to even catch a glance of his body and he loved that. Every girl felt nervous being around him but for other reasons, like risking of being rejected at any second from him. But Ga Eul was different, the cause of her nervousness was just because of the sight she had from him half naked, when every other girl he had been with wanted to furiously snatched his clothes off immediately if he gave the opportunity.

Looking at the pair climbing up the stairs with Yong Sook's hand behind her lower back got him really angry and frustrated. He definitely needed to do something.

* * *

After installing themselves in their hotel room, both went outside with ski that the painter brought himself. Everyone was out there having fun; Gu Jun Pyo miraculously laughed and enjoyed the clumsiness of his girlfriend, Geum Jan Di. The Casanova try to teach Eun Jae how to ski by taking her hands and drag her around the snow, smiling each time she could it by herself. Woo Bin obviously was hitting on some girls, never losing his time to have fun.

Yong Sook and the country bumpkin began to ski too. Laughs were to be heard all the time when one of them would fall on their butt to the snow. Sometimes they would climb more higher to ski more fast, always holding each other's hands just in case.

The jealous stare of someone went unnoticed. Ga Eul was having too much fun to glance at a serious potter looking to their direction, and Eun Jae clearly noticed.

"What's the matter?" the female potter asked holding the hands of So Yi Jeong while he was looking away from her. "You seem bother for something, or I should someone" there was no hint of jealousy in her voice, just curiosity.

Her words quickly made him react. "Yah! Eun Jae, stop talking nonsense" he was clearly offended and angry by her observation. It was true but accepting it was something he couldn't.

Thereafter Woo Bin struck up a conversation with his best friend, leaving Eun Jae for a second alone, practicing all by herself. The difficulty of staying up made her knees tremble from the cold and nervousness of doing it alone, until she hit the ground. None of the two F4 noticed but only Yong Sook and Ga Eul, feeling bad for her.

"I'm going to help her" the painter said and asked for Ga Eul to stay there, not moving until he comes. Nodding, she obeyed and stood there, looking now at her best friend trying to ski from more up.

A big smile they shared before three girls from Shinhwa school stumbled along the way with her, making Geum Jan Di fall to the ground with them too. The country bumpkin looked at the females very suspicious, seeing how much they were touching her and how mysteriously nice treated the commoner. But nothing away from normal catches her eyesight.

"Are you okay?" screamed the country bumpkin so her friend could hear her. Geum Jan Di nodded after the girls left her alone.

"Yes. Are you okay?" she asked back and Ga Eul nodded with a smile.

But suddenly and unexpectedly, a snowboarder slid on the snow very fast, passing Jan Di from the side, and she became alarmed by this knowing that her friend was standing in his way. Eyes grew wide while the commoner screamed at her best friend to get out of the way, but the country bumpkin's body stood still, not wanting to move. The boy was coming so fast that she knew she didn't had a chance to move away before getting hit.

One more time Jan Di screamed to Ga Eul and the Casanova noticed this time the familiar voice, glancing at what was happening behind Woo Bin's back. Without hesitating, he pushed the Don Juan to the side and ran fast to her, pushing her back and making their bodies collide to the ground before the snowboarder happily passed.

So Yi Jeong quickly looked at her face, searching for anything wrong, getting scared for how she wasn't opening her eyes. "Ga Eul, are you okay?" he asked preoccupied, and no answer was given.

"Ga Eul" he screamed more loud, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and the Casanova was still feeling preoccupied. "Ga Eul, are you okay?" he asked one more time, and this time she slowly nodded, realizing who was the one who saved her.

A smile could be seen from a moment on her face but it changed when she saw who had witnessed all the scene. Yong Sook and Eun Jae stood from a fair distance looking at them very preoccupied. At first they were worried for what happened to the country bumpkin, but after seeing she was fine, they couldn't stop thinking on how close they were together on the ground and how So Yi Jeong reacted. It made feel Eun Jae a bit uneasy and confused for how he could sometimes treat the commoner compared to her, and little doubts were now appearing in her mind.

After that So Yi Jeong was embarrassed for how he exposure his worries towards Ga Eul. Lots of people were watching the scene now and their friends too. But for a moment it seem like time stopped as they stared into each other's eyes, not wanting to move from there. The intense look was making their bodies feel warm and their neck was positively hot, feeling all these emotions blossoming again.

They never imagined to have a moment like this again and they secretly enjoyed it. Being so close to him like this made her feel once again butterflies in her stomach. Even though she loved the situation, she couldn't help to hate it too. All that time spend escaping away from his shadows was in vain now, as she suspected. Stupid she felt for thinking that something like this wouldn't happen if she stood beside Yong Sook.

Thereafter she reminded herself that they were near them and probably had watched all the scenery. Raising her head from the ground to see where they were, her heart stopped when the two of them looked hurt. This not only made her wake up from her trance but to push aside So Yi Jeong, giving him a quick thank before standing up and leaving to join Yong Sook.

The Casanova sighed frustrated by this, standing up just to encounter a confused Eun Jae in front of him. There was no word spoken to him, she only remained silence, not daring to find out why he acted like that. All imaginations and suppositions were filling her head, but immediately shook them away when she remembered his words; they were just good friends, the best of friends. There was no need for her to feel unsecured or sad. It was reasonable if he treated her that way, like a sister. Those were the thoughts of the young female potter.

* * *

After a full day of excitement and fun it was time for all of them to get back to the hotel and have some nice rest. Everyone came back together and for their surprise, Yong Sook and Ga Eul's room was in the same floor as them, just a couple of doors away.

The pair wanted already go to sleep while the F4 was ready to party. The invitation was made for them to come but both resisted the temptation of going and dance. Their bodies were tired and a good night sleep was all they needed.

Eun Jae and Geum Jan Di wanted to go to bed too and Gu Jun Pyo got annoyed by this. The only way he wanted to go was with her, but she obviously had to ruin his fun.

The leader soon enough decided not to go, blaming the commoner for his change of opinion. This made him receive a good punch on the arm and a loud and cranky yell. The other guys watched how the scene developed, smiling and laughing for how Gu Jun Pyo was really in love with the commoner, being under her spell and for how she always dominate him so easily. Then the couple finally went to their respective rooms and Eun Jae too. Leaving the F3 with Yong Sook and Ga Eul outside in the corridor.

"So what are we going to do?" Woo Bin rubbed his hands, giving a grin and looking at his two friends who were beside him.

"I'm tired too, so I'm going to bed" Ji Hoo announced and smiled to all of them, except the painter, before turning to leave to the same room Gu Jun Pyo entered.

Now there was only four of them. "I'm going too" Ga Eul said and whirled around to leave. Yong Sook bowed and followed her behind, making So Yi Jeong get more frustrated, angry and desperate to do something about it, but no idea came into his mind.

"Well, I guess is just you and me" the Don Juan gave him a sexy wink, teasing him around but this just made So Yi Jeong more mad for no reason, sighing and leaving him alone in the corridor after entering to their room.

"Aish! What did I do this time?" asked while opening the door to their room, a bit annoyed that no one wanted to party.

* * *

The heat in the room felt nice as she glanced outside from the glass door of the balcony, looking at the brightful lights that covered the surroundings of the hotel. Big mountains full of snow accompany them, giving a scary view of the trees in the dark night. The sound of the wind hitting against the glass send her shivers in all her body, imagining how cold was outside. Though, the sound help her to feel calm and relax, like a bedtime song.

A soft coughed she heard and turned to see Yong Sook in a long and loose pants, with no shirt on. Her senses made her whirled around again, not wanting to see anymore the exposed chest of him. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she nervously and softly punched herself in the head, thinking this was the most stupidest idea she could have gone along with.

"Can't you put on a shirt?" she asked very shy. Ga Eul had obviously seen man like that in the beach, but it was a lot different when she was alone with them, mostly if it was in a bathroom or a hotel room, remembering her previous situation with another fellow.

Before he could answer to her question, a loud knock was given to the door and Yong Sook turned to look at it, confused of who could it be at this time of night. Ga Eul just stood in the same place, not caring who could it be but only watching for her eyes to not see more farther than she already had.

"Who is it?" he asked and looked through the peephole, wanting to know who was outside, in front of their door, but no sight of anyone could be seen. It was strange, and the knock was hear again. Getting frustrated for no one responding, Yong Sook decided to just open the door.

So Yi Jeong was kneeling on the floor, a big smile across his mouth while his eyes struggle to be open. His body was reeling back and forth, trying to mantain his balance on the floor. The smell of alcohol was not so strong but it was quickly noticed by Yong Sook's nose as he watched him disgusted.

"Can I sleep here?" he asked with a funny tone and gave a little laugh.

"No" the painter immediately said and was about to shut the door on his face when Ga Eul stopped him. Looking down to the Casanova, she worried for how intoxicated he seem to be. Kneeling on to the floor, she checked his temperature and held his face while examining him. Then she gave a sigh, preoccupied for his state.

"Can you go back to your room?" asked the commoner while still holding his head.

"They...don't..don't...want..me" he struggle to get those words out while laughing for himself.

"Come on, I will take you then with the girls" putting her arm around his back, she try to stand up with him but it was too much weight for her to sustain. Yong Sook, even though he didn't like his sudden appearance, helped the country bumpkin get him up.

"No, they..don't...want" his hand vaguely pointed towards their door and smiled.

"Then what are we going to do with him?" the painter asked a bit annoyed while holding him from the other side.

"I guess he must stay here with us" she said and try to whirl around to enter the room, but Yong Sook stood in the same place, not moving at all.

"No, he can't" he looked offended and shock that she considered having him in their room.

"Yong Sook sunbae, we can't let him sleep outside" she said to him very serious while So Yi Jeong just played with her hair and poked her cheeks, laughing at all times.

"You're right, I guess we can't do that" he sighed and agree with her even if he didn't want to.

Helping her get him inside the room was difficult as they dragged him carefully away from the door so they could close it before all the cold could enter in the room. Doing this, they didn't notice another person was watching them from other room, devilishly smiling with a bottle of alcohol in his hand, closing slowly the door so they wouldn't see him.

* * *

So Yi Jeong layed on the floor getting sleepy while the other two were deciding what to do with him and where he was going to sleep. There was only one bed and sharing it with him didn't seem a good idea for Yong Sook. Options were made, like putting him outside in the balcony, but that was just the painter's cruel idea.

Suddenly, they both glanced at the small couch that was in front of the bed. Without saying any word, they looked at each other nodded before pulling him up and slowly placing his body on it.

"Finally..." Yong Sook exclaimed exhausted and took a deep sigh.

"I think we can go to sleep now" he suggested and the country bumpkin nodded with a smile on her face.

Rapidly they went to bed, wishing a good night to each other, sleeping the two of them in each corner of the bed. It reminded her a lot of the occurrences with the one who was all drunk, sleeping on the couch with them, in the same room. Memories flood back of how he slept for one night with her in this sane position she was with Yong Sook. Although, she couldn't stop the feeling of being watched, sensing the eyes of someone set on her, but it was just her imagination as the commoner realized Yong Sook was almost asleep with his back facing her, while So Yi Jeong was just purely drunk.

Suddenly, she felt the bed moving a bit, feeling someone getting close to her space. A hot breath she felt in the back of her neck and it send shivers down her spine, wondering why the painter had to make this unexpected move. Turning around little by little to accomodate him once again in the same position he had in the beginning, her eyes grew wide and she gasped surprised.

"So Yi..." he swiftly moved his arm on top of her head, making her face his armpit which she quickly moved very disgusted.

The Casanova was in the middle of the bed, upside down with his head looking to the country bumpkin. At first she thought of putting him back on the couch, but that would lead only to wake up Yong Sook and both once again struggle carrying his body. Also, it seem impossible to even breath as he unconsciously pushed her close to him and placed one leg on top of her.

"You're definitely going to pay for this" she cursed under her breath, looking very serious at his angelical face sleeping, smelling the horrible alcohol he had on his clothes. A smirk mysteriously appeared on his mouth without her noticing.

After that she miraculously find sleep, even when almost half of his weight was on top of her, not wanting to move even if she try to push him aside. The face of the Casanova seem satisfied and happy, sleeping like an angel with no worries.

* * *

**What you thought about this chapter?**

**What about So Yi Jeong?**

**Leave a review, please!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Today is a happy for me. One more year that I have lived and I am grateful for it. **

**Thanks everyone for reading my story. Tell me, would you read another of my stories when I finish this one?**

**Please leave a review. Write all day just for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning a loud knock was heard on the door, but their ears try to blocked the sound, wanting to sleep for more time. The noise became evidently more loud and insistent, and someone's voice from outside called their names.

The Casanova stood in the middle of the bed, separating the painter from his country bumpkin. His arm was still on top of Ga Eul's stomach, both not giving notice since they were far from awake. But when the sound pounded right in his ear, he became uncomfortable with his position and try to hide from the noise. Rolling to his other side, his hand met the body of another person and his warm breath slowly touched the back of that person's neck. A low groan was made by Yong Sook, who noticed cautiously the hand on his left side of the stomach and a smile grew on his lips.

Slightly and carefully he touched the hand of the potter thinking it belonged to the commoner, turning slowly to his other side to face "her". The thought of having her by his side was unexplainable, having the country bumpkin sleeping with him on a same bed was a big accomplishment. This was another step that proved she was gaining trust upon him and that no one could stop now the beginning of this closeness, that's what he thought.

The eyes of Yong Sook were closed when he whirled around, his smile stood there, enjoying the moment that he thought was a dream before he could open them and find out if it was true. Eyes grew wide when the face of the Casanova was all he could see laying beside him. After a short seconds, a loud scream he let out while looking shocked to the potter, wondering what happened since last night.

The scream quickly woke up So Yi Jeong and he glanced to his hand, who was still touching the painter. Then he swiftly returned to look at Yong Sook's face and joined his same reaction, screaming really loud and scared. Seconds passed and both didn't mind to continue, and that's when Ga Eul's alarm system made her woke up rapidly, knowing what was possibly happening.

"Get your hands off me" yelled Yong Sook disgusted while trying to pull back from the close space between them, but it only made his butt greet the floor, taking the cover of the bed with him.

The potter looked at his hands sickened by how they touched such nasty thing. "You touched me" he blame the boy who was down on the floor, pointing at him offended.

"Why were you with us on the bed?" asked the painter getting up, his face seem really angry and this time he didn't care the tone he was using towards one of the F4.

The country bumpkin turned to see the two boys arguing about what happened and her cheeks couldn't contain no longer from the red blush that slowly was appearing, seeing how one of them was shirtless and the other was just beside her bed. The awkward feeling Ga Eul was having wasn't this time for the person's in the room but for the embarrasing situation they were having. The commoner acknowledge the presence of the Casanova on the bed yet she let him stay, not bothering to even notificate the painter.

So Yi Jeong noticed the stare of his country bumpkin and looked at her, ignoring the question Yong Sook demanded from him. "Why am I here?" asked the potter with a confused face, rubbing his temple from the possible headache he won after all that screaming.

"You were drunk" those were the only words that came from her mouth as she stood curiously agape that he didn't remember nothing, not even acknowledging that he slept all night along by her side.

Even though Ga Eul didn't gave the complete story of why he end up there, it was more than clear that he understood the situation from the word 'drunk'. A sigh he gave before getting up from bed, back facing them.

"Thanks, Ga Eul yang" right after thanking her, a wicked smile appeared on his mouth, a smile that he only knew the reason behind it. None of the other two noticed but her eyes were set on him, confused by his reaction.

Thereafter he walked towards the door, not giving any explanation nor any other gratitude for their hospitality on helping him. So Yi Jeong just opened the door as fast a she could and got out of there, leaving the country bumpkin and the painter a bit addled but angry, looking to each other's eyes for different explanations. But Ga Eul quickly went to the bathroom before he could ask her anything, embarrassed to say the truth if he questioned her, knowing that she could lie and even more to her friend.

Perplexed was Yong Sook as he glanced how the girl rapidly locked herself in the bathroom. The reaction of the commoner was more than evident for him that she was hiding something and didn't want to tell him. There was nothing that could pass right in front of his eyes without noticing the reason behind, and Ga Eul was poorly able to pull an act to not get caught. The more the painter thought about it, the more angry he got. He realized why her sudden reaction, and that meant no other thing that she was in accordance with the Casanova sleeping by their sides. Stupid he wasn't to know that. Though, it made him feel sad. Yong Sook came mainly to keep her company and to have a grey weekend being by her side, but now it seem every time he desired for that, So Yi Jeong magically appeared to ruin everything, and he hate it even more when Ga Eul wasn't against it.

Sighing, he went to find a shirt in a drawer, knowing that at any time the country bumpkin was going to come out and act all shy if she saw him like that. The desperation was strong but the determination was far mighty, giving up wasn't a choice as he promised himself to fight for his true love no matter what. The potter was playing a game he didn't like, but that was going to finish as Yong Sook thought about his next step.

* * *

Afterwards the tense scene, all the group join to eat breakfast and once again to ski for all day. Weak tensions existed from time to time when the girls were together and Eun Jae would ask about their love ones. Of course, Geum Jan Di was there to evade any question given to her best friend, saving her from explanations or awkward silences.

The boys didn't get along with Yong Sook after all he made them went through and mostly with the country bumpkin, who was now the one trying to fight and win her heart over. F4 couldn't help but to feel jealous sometimes, and even more So Yi Jeong, seeing how he wanted to snatch her away from their friendship. They couldn't deny the painter have gratefully succeeded, the country bumpkin seem more different with them sometimes and they all blamed his influence upon her.

The Casanova wasn't the only reason for them to treat Yong Sook bad, Ga Eul was their friend and seeing how he managed to get her away from them gave them many reasons to look at him with cold and dead glares, threatening him with just a simply glance.

Obviously for the painter, he was more than glad to not even have to bother talking to them. Skiing sometimes could be boring but it was sure more fun than to be even near the F4. Ga Eul wanted time to spend with Jan Di, but Yong Sook got excluded by her best friend. Not wanting to do anything with him for the moment. It was already too much to stand him in the school, but outside of it she felt no need of acting like everything was fine just for Ga Eul.

After hours in the cold winter, employees began to give the alert of a storm that was near to come. Everyone hurriedly entered to the hotel, a little upset for their short fun. But even though they couldn't go outside for the rest of the night, a hot drink and a good conversation could cover their unfinished activity.

Yong Sook wasn't in the mood for the idea and the decision of going to his room was the best for now. All alone he went with the desire that the country bumpkin would come any time soon, hoping that this night So Yi Jeong wouldn't interfere with them again, and even if he did, this time the painter was determined to not permit that.

Ga Eul stayed with the girls looking outside the windows of the corridor, contemplating the loud sound of the breeze while the snow swiftly pass in front of them. Jokes were made and stories were tell about their childhood memories of this time of the year with their respective families. Also, Eun Jae took this opportunity to tell them how she begin in the pottery, and to their concern, how she met So Yi Jeong through it. The subject seem interesting but at the same time hurtful for the commoner. Geum Jan Di laughed nervously and try to dodge the conversation with another, but the female potter seem so happy to dialogue about him that, for a moment, it didn't mind at all the country bumpkin.

"Geum Jan Di" the leader of the F4 yelled from the other side of the corridor, waving for her to come with him. By the face of Gu Jun Pyo the girls could tell he wasn't happy at all. Ga Eul and Eun Jae looked at the poor girl with a worried glance before she was pulled away by an annoyed boyfriend.

Their disappearance from the corridor made the place more quiet and tense. The sound of the wind was at the same loud level, but the commoner couldn't stop thinking about how they were now alone, without anyone who could help her out. The most common subject they were related was with the only Casanova they have met, besides the pottery.

"Are you in some kind of relationship?" the female potter asked while trying to look at Ga Eul in the eyes, but the commoner was consumed in her own thoughts, and just a few seconds later she realized that Eun Jae asked her a question.

"Uh" even though she heard what she said very clear, the question seem to be a little difficult to decipher of who she was talking, and for a moment, the thought of talking of So Yi Jeong put her very nervous, not knowing how she could answer to that.

"You know, that boy Yong Sook, is he your-?" Eun Jae was quickly interjected and this surprised her.

"No, he's not" she reply very firmly, not giving a doubtful expression.

"Well, he seems very interested in you" a little nudge was made to Ga Eul's right arm and a smile was given at the same time too. Even though the country bumpkin didn't want to admit it to herself, that moment made her feel annoyed. Everyone has been having that same idea of her with Yong Sook. She knew it wasn't anyone's fault for questioning that, but it bug her to think that someone could really see them together when she just considered him like a friend, almost a brother.

"He's just a good friend, no more" the commoner forced a small grin while looking at her, wanting Eun Jae to trust her word.

"Like So Yi Jeong?" this was a question that hit her heart really hard, the lie of being best friends was still there, without getting cleared out, and Ga Eul wasn't ready at all to tell her the truth. Like she said before, if the Casanova didn't want to speak the truth to Eun Jae, he had his own reasons to do it and the commoner wasn't willing to ruin it for him.

" 's different" an unnoticed sigh she gave and a true smile came back to her mouth while crossing her arms and staring outside the window again.

"How's different?" Eun Jae was getting curious about it, glaring at her with a confused look in her eyes that could she was interested in listening to what the country bumpkin had to say, leaning more close to her.

"No one could be compare to him" images of having fun back in the hospital, in New Caledonia and at the school were the things that she appreciated most of him. So Yi Jeong was always there for her, not only as her boyfriend but as a true friend.

"So Yi Jeong is someone totally different from what people see. Everyone believes he's just a cold-blooded Casanova, but what they don't know is that he's the most caring and loving...friend that could exist" her face slowly turned to see at Eun Jae, gaining the strength to tell her indirectly how she feels.

"It's funny how I thought at first that he was just this grumpy and obnoxious boy who didn't know what fun meant" a giggle escape from her mouth, trying to contain the tears that were daring to come out.

"But when I got to know him..." all her memories were filled with his enchanting smile "I started to believe I was the grumpy one because he is...the most amazing and wonderful person I could ever met" her eyes sparkled of happiness. This was what she was feeling, and even though he took away what they had, no one could change her mind of him and the person he is. A huge smile formed in her lips and that's when the commoner realized that the feeling of needing him was still there, present at all time.

"Wow...I've never heard someone talk of him like that" the female potter honestly said, looking impressive to the girl that stood beside her, hiding her face from the tears that filled her eyes.

"That shows how much you appreciate him" Eun Jae looked outside the window now, meditating and comprehending the value of her words.

"I'm surprised how you seem to be the only girl that hasn't got a crush on him" her teacher nodded slowly to herself, never thinking of this before.

Ga Eul gave a little giggle, not knowing how to respond to that. The nervousness had vanished away and the difficulty of the question was something she didn't expect it, yet the commoner have been practicing on lying that she knew one would come quickly into her mind.

Even though she was creating a wise reply back, someone came in from behind and interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me" a male voice caught their attention and both turned to see who was.

"I came here to look for you. Me and the guys are waiting for you in the lobby" Ji Hoo smiled. He acknowledge that he came in the right time as he glanced to the country bumpkin with an I-save-you grin.

The two females nodded and walked with him towards the elevator to get down to where the others where. But before the elevator could close, Ga Eul stopped it and got out. "I forgot something" she said and looked at them one more time before wanting to get to her room.

"Wait" Eun Jae said and poked her head outside the elevator. "Can you bring my jacket?" she asked and the country bumpkin nodded, giving her the keys for her hotel room.

"Don't wait for me. I will see at the lobby" Ga Eul smiled and continue with her walk towards the door while Ji Hoo gave her a last glance before going down, not fully convinced of letting her alone.

Opening up the door to the room where Eun Jae was staying at with her best friend, Ga Eul searched for the jacket that was supposedly placed on the bed, and it was there indeed. While picking it up, she noticed something small sticking to the small table between the two beds. Even though it was none of her business to look at, the letter of the words seem familiar. Sticking it out and taking it into her hand to read the message, her eyes grew wide open as she gasped horrified.

* * *

"Aish! Why are they taking so long?" asked very annoyed the Don Juan while sitting beside his friends and Eun Jae.

Suddenly, Ga Eul entered the room running, taking a bit of air before talking. So Yi Jeong stood up concerned and the others did the same.

"Where's Geum Jan Di?"

"Where's Gu Jun Pyo?" both asked at the same time and this made them to glance at each other confused, not knowing what was happening. But before anyone could talk, the commoner quickly gave the little yellow note to Ji Hoo so he could read it.

"I'm going to the top of the mountain to search for the necklace" the violinist shocked expression made everyone preoccupy. Lots of thoughts rushed through their minds as they were getting angry at Jan Di for being so insolent and go without telling anyone of what she was planning to do. It was obvious she just didn't want to worry her friends, but it was more worse than that now. Ji Hoo quickly took some steps forward but the boys stopped him, knowing what he was up to do.

"You can't go, you saw the news, no one can get out with this strong storm" Woo Bin told him, grabbing his jacket and standing in front of him to obstruct the way out. The Casanova did the same as the violinist try to get away.

"What should we do now?" Ga Eul said very scared, watching how the guys were struggling with Ji Hoo until he finally gave up.

"I'm going to call Gu Jun Pyo" So Yi Jeong announced before holding his cellphone beside his ear, waiting impatiently for his answer.

After a couple of seconds, the leader of the group answered and the potter informed him of what was happening, hanging up quickly after that. Letting all the others know that he was on his way back again, somehow. Anxious filled the room while the guys spoke eight he employees, demanding for a group to get her back, but no one could as the storm was getting more strong.

"I need to find her" Ga Eul said very preoccupied, taking her jacket on her arms and heading to the exit of the lobby.

"You can't do that" a hand stopped her from behind, it sweetly touched her arm and this send shivers through het body. Turning around, the face of So Yi Jeong seem perturbed for her sudden crazy decision.

"Why not? Geum Jan Di is out there, and she needs my help" Ga Eul gave a serious frown, not hesitating at all.

"Ga Eul yang, I don't want you to risk your life. We are going to do anything possible to find her, but you need stay here" his hand was still touching her, and concentrating in what he was saying was a problem for her. Not only his touch, but the disappearance of her friend was making her ears block any advise given to her on what to do.

"You're right. I should stay" she said with a lowered and disappointed face, not wanting to look at him in the eyes. The Casanova heaved a sigh relief, knowing he was saved from any discussion.

"I'm going to my room. I really don't want to think about it" she gave a little walk towards the stairs, her back was now facing him. "Please, let me know when get news of her" Ga Eul didn't mind to stop to be heard, another thoughts were running through her mind, crazy thoughts that she knew the boys weren't going to like when they got know.

Making sure that no one was seeing her, she took the other side of the stairs to get outside, walking far away from the boys distance, holding a newspaper in front of her face so no one could recognize her. The doorman recommended her to stay in but she ignored him completely, decided to find her best friend no matter what she had to went through.

Years before Jan Di always helped her out on anything and now it was her turn to return the favor at least. They promised to stay by each other's side forever and this was one of those occasions when one needed the other. This time it didn't matter the climate or the place that was threatening against her will, putting in danger her life to save her best friend, her sister.

A long walk she gave and her feet began to tremble and feel weak by the cold. Teeth were shaking while her nose was getting red, her hands try to warm herself but it had no result. Climbing seem much difficult each step as it was getting higher, and mostly when the wind was blowing against her, daring to throw her onto the cold snow on the ground.

"Geum Jan Di!" she screamed over and over again, not giving up the hope of finding her.

"Please, be safe" she murmured to herself, wishing fornher best friend to be fine, that maybe someone find her already.

After a few more minutes, she couldn't contain no longer. Her legs stop to function, and she soon found her way to the ground, on the snow.

* * *

"She is here!" Eun Jae exclaimed very excited as she glanced outside the hotel, looking at a post coming to the entrance. The F3 quickly came running to see of what she was talking about, and their faces turned very happy.

The sight of Gu Jun Pyo holding Jan Di on his arms was a relief for them, never expecting for the leader to suddenly appear with her like this, but there they were, tired but happy to finally found their way back. The commoner slowly smiled, closing her eyes for how tired and cold she was. Ji Hoo rapidly took off his jacket and placed it over her so she could begin to feel warm. The Don Juan did the same but instead placed it on top of Gu Jun Pyo's shoulder, patting him for how proud he was.

"Ga Eul will be happy to hear this" said So Yi Jeong as he turned around to look for her, excited to finally have an excuse to meet her.

Running through the corridors, he finally stood in front of her door, knocking intensely until someone opened him. "What do you want?" asked a sleepy Yong Sook while rubbing his eyes.

The Casanova boldly pushed the door opened, a little frustrated to see the painter shirtless, thinking that Ga Eul was enjoying this time. But when he checked the bed and the bathroom, his face changed preoccupied. "Where's Ga Eul?" he asked getting loud his voice.

"Wasn't her with the girls?" he asked a bit confused, getting to his senses slowly.

"Aish! Why she has to be so dumb!" he said very frustrated, getting angry while running away from the room.

"What happened?" asked Yong Sook worried, but his question wasn't responded.

* * *

The guys slowly climbed up the stairs, watching that Gu Jun Pyo would trip while holding Geum Jan Di on his hands until they finally reached the top.

Suddenly, the potter rapidly passed them from the side, not giving any explanation but just running as fast as he could.

"Yah! Where are you going?" Woo Bin asked seeing how desperate So Yi Jeong seemed, knowing that something bad happened.

"Ga Eul is out there!" the Casanova screamed to let them know before he totally disappeared from the lobby. Everyone's eyes grew wide again, looking to each other perplexed. Not only one had gone missing, but now another. The only thing left for them was to wait for So Yi Jeong to find her, just like Gu Jun Pyo did with his girlfriend. Hopes of not freezing of cold out there was all they thought about, wishing for their friend to find her immediately.

While the other guys were making sure of the commoner's health to be alright, the potter ran as fast as he could, searching through all the way for any trance of his dear and beloved girl. The cold was more strong, but the adrenaline in his body helped him a little to warm up. He was determined to find her, not leaving until he could have her on his arms, see that she's okay. At that moment he did not care for his sake but only hers. Not hesitating in giving his life to save hers if that's what he needed to do.

His body tremble, but he try to ignore it. The tact of his hand were gone by the extreme cold and his warm breath was useless. Nothing was functioning and he hated the idea of not finding her in the right time, fearing for her to be all weak by herself. But his thoughts changed when he suddenly saw his country bumpkin laying down on the snow, eyes closed and without moving.

"Ga Eul, Ga Eul!" he screamed and kneeled to check her.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae" she said slowly, her lips frozen. "You came for me" her eyes slowly closed feeling now secure that she was going to be fine.

"We need to get out of here" the potter said before taking her into his arms, feeling deep inside happy that she was alive, now by his side saved with him.

Long minutes they walked and the hotel was still far away, but a hut was the perfect place for now to stay in as he glanced relief to see where they could warm themselves up before returning.

The place was warm. It was surrounded with dozens of trunk woods, with a fireplace used not so long ago. No one was there except for them now. So Yi Jeong quietly moved her near the fireplace, and grabbed some wood to burn. Ga Eul would just groan a bit, returning to her senses while trying to watch what the potter was trying to do. His quickly made fire and a big smirk could be send on his mouth, moving now to sit on the side of Ga Eul.

The flames crackled while slowly consuming the firewood, giving a relaxing sound that both enjoyed, knowing that that meant heat. So Yi Jeong rapidly took off his jacket and shirt, raising both arms of the country bumpkin to put them on her. This action only made him tremble even more while Ga Eul was gaining the strength and warm she needed, but he didn't care if it was only for her. Crossing his arms, he came close to the fireplace, looking for more heat to his body, but the temperature of the place was changing and the cold from the outside could be felt a little now inside.

The commoner took notice of his discovered chest and this time her cheeks didn't blush nor she felt embarrassed but slowly came close and hug him, wanting to give him the warm he was looking for. "We need each other's body to stay warm" she said while placing softly her head on his chest.

Not only did this surprised him but made him feel happy. His arms were still loosen, not believing that she indeed took the first step to get close to him like this. Even though it was to give each other heat to their body, he couldn't stop thinking that maybe it was just an excuse too, that maybe she was still in love with him.

"Ga Eul..." he paused and looked into space, thinking of how horrible was to experience something like this; the scary feeling of losing her on a cold night. "Don't ever do something like this again" his arm went around her back, pushing her close to him.

"Why you say that?" she asked while secretly enjoying the warm hug, feeling against her cheek his formed chest while her hand touched his skinny but toned stomach.

"I don't want anything to happen to you" his chin was placed on top of her head while she try to stay still in the same position, not wanting to let her hand move and give the impression she wanted to explore around.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happens to you" he let out a a sigh, letting her feel on her head the warm of his breath.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae...don't say that" his words were getting to her heart again, beating even more fast. The feeling was amazing but she hated to experience it again, afraid of the consequences like before.

"Is the truth, Ga Eul. Because I...I.." the hand of the country bumpkin quickly made its way to his lips, making him to shut his mouth.

"Please, don't say it" she begged him. The fact that she was enjoying this moment was making her suffer even more, and if the words that she once hear from him came out again, her heart would be a total mess.

The hand of the potter slowly raised too touch her, caressing it until he found its way intertwine his fingers with hers, lowering them carefully while looking at her in the eyes. "I love you" his face came close to hers, breathing more deeply each second that passed. Ga Eul gave a little gasp, feeling how her heart was feeling more warm and how she could hear herself the loud beats.

She raised her head to see him better, looking intensely into his eyes. So Yi Jeong got her, enchanted her again. Her other hand slowly made her way to the top of his chest, caressing through the way his stomach. Shivers he received in all of his body by this unexpected yet innocent move of her. Once again he try to conceal his hormones as he slowly approached to her lips, kissing them lightly and without a hurry, wanting for the moment to last. His hands went around her back, pushing her more closely to him, hugging her more tightly and pressing more his lips against hers. Even though he was full of experience in the subject of kissing, this time he wanted to let it all just like it was, not wanting to engage her on a more passionate kiss.

It was hard for a Casanova like him to contain himself from doing further stuff that he was accustomed to do with the other woman. Ga Eul wasn't helping him at all as she placed her hands around his neck, wanting to kiss him more. Even though what she wanted was an innocent kiss, she didn't acknowledge the damage she was making to So Yi Jeong. It was their first time like this in so long, and he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Thinking about his family and horror movies made him calm his urges while still kissing Ga Eul repeatedly. He loved how she didn't rejected him, and afraid that maybe she could in any second, he took the opportunity to feel her lips for how much she coult let him.

Ga Eul was a long time ago desperate for this ocassion, thinking that it was never going to happen again. Even when his lips were dry from the cold, they still felt soft brushing against her. Sometimes their lips parted away, but just for a moment, taking a deep breath before meeting again.

Minutes passed by and that's when the country bumpkin recognize what she was doing, when her conscience finally began to work and came to her senses. Pushing he hands against his chest, she separated from his lips, looking at him confused and scared. That was the moment when she pictured Yong Sook and Eun Jae's hurt face, imagining how would they react if they saw them doing this. One of them was the reason why they broke up, and now it became the reason too for not getting back.

"We shouldn't do this" she said very disappointed on herself.

So Yi Jeong sighed desperate, knowing this was the end of their romantic moment. Now that he noticed, she was more hard to change than before, and it got him frustrated.

"I guess you're right, we don't want your boyfriend to find out" it was clearly evident the jealousy on his tone even though he acted and spoke very calm.

"He's not my boyfriend" she said very angry at his remark.

"Then why you wanted to sleep with him?" he asked not looking into her eyes but into space again.

"Because I wanted to" she pursed her lips a bit angry yet shy for saying it.

"Yah! Ga Eul, you can't just be sleeping with any stupid boy who asks you to stay with him" he was more than offended while scolding her, getting jealous by the thought of man sleeping by her side.

"Besides, you were there and you can see that nothing happened" she crossed her arms, getting annoyed by his speculations and thoughts about her.

"Fortunately" he murmured to himself, looking to the other side.

"What do you mean by that?" she gasped, getting shocked by what she thought he meant by that.

"Did you fake you were drunk?" she asked and punched him on his arm. So Yi Jeong looked at her flabbergasted for her unexpected reaction.

"I never said that" his eyes betrayed him, and the stuttering too. He was clearly nervous while trying to defend himself.

"You did!" she yelled at him, getting very upset for what he did. "You..." a slight punch was given to his chest "liar and pervert" she accused him while looking st Jim really serious.

"You were almost sleeping on top of me" she said very frustrated, getting up from his side and moving a little more closer to the fireplace, on the other side, facing him.

"You should be grateful, what if he raped you?" he try to look for a good excuse while pointing at her, trying to accuse her for not being happy that he was there just in case she needed help.

"Shut up!" Ga Eul ordered him, putting her hands on her ears, pressing against it to not hear what he wanted to say, feeling a headache coming on its way for what she discovered.

_To be continue..._

* * *

**What you thought about this chapter?**

**What about their scene?**

**What you think is going to happen next?**

**Should I make another story?**

**Leave a review, please!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Enjoy!**

**This is the continuation from their conversation.**

* * *

The place was filled with silence and tension as both looked at each other with a daring glare, waiting for who was going to talk next, but the two remain quiet. Ga Eul didn't want to speak anymore as she was angry for what the Casanova did tobher back in the hotel room. There was no denying she liked his appearance back then, but never did she thought of the reasons why he presented himself in front of the door. So Yi Jeong fooled her and acted like he was drunk, intending to ruin her night.

While the country bumpkin thought of that, the mind of the potter kept concentrated on how to approach her now that she was in this mood, but his body shaking of cold didn't let him. Finding warm on himself was useless as he wasn't wearing any shirt or something that could help. Even though he did not care as for Ga Eul was the only one who matter, he couldn't stop blaming her in his head for being in a cold and solitare place, waiting for the storm to go.

"Do you like him?" So Yi Jeong broke the silence. His eyes were intensely fixed on hers, looking carefully tinier expression.

"What?" the commoner knew of who was the question about, but not being prepared was what mde her ask again, to gain some seconds before giving uncertain words.

"Yong Sook" he specify, very serious while his teeth were shaking. "You seem to never leave his side, why?" the eyes of the Casanova seem curious yet jealous for realizing and remembering how much she has spend time with the boy he least expected.

"Yong Sook, he is a great friend" she said with her lips still pursed, not liking the fact she was talking to him when she swore not to.

"Are your feelings mutual, Ga Eul yang?" he asked while bending his knees, pushing them towards his chest and resting his arms over them. There was no doubt he was paying extra attention to her and her reaction when asking. Her face appeared all of the sudden confused, and he noticed. There was a lot of doubt shown on her face, but he stood quiet not knowing for what was the reason she was like that. Maybe she was confused about her feelings towards the painter, or maybe she didn't know how to respond to the only one she has ever loved.

"To be honest..." she paused and glanced to the floor a little shy, her cheeks turned a little red and a small smile came on her mouth. "I'm not interested on Yong Sook. If that's the answer you were looking for, there you have it"

Even though So Yi Jeong couldn't understand at all her weird expression on her face while explaining, it felt a relief for him to hear those words. It felt like a comfort to know that girl who owned his heart wasn't still taken by another men.

"Truthfully, you have been the only one" Ga Eul's heart began to race again knowing she was telling something she never thought of before after their breakup. But this is what she wanted, to be sincere with him at least for this only time, letting him know how she was still feeling. Even though the thought of him being with Eun Jae was unclear, the country bumpkin considered he was already taken. But the hope of sharing the same feelings was still there, her heart not wanting to let him go completely.

So Yi Jeong's face couldn't be more bright than before. A huge smile he word at that moment as her words kept repeating over and over in his head while looking at his beautiful commoner get all shy, glancing to other direction.

"Can I tell you something?" he said with a lower voice, making his legs straighten on the floor while his hands were pressing against the cold wood.

The country bumpkin quickly raised her head to see him, confused. A slow nod was made while he nodded back and was standing up from the floor. Ga Eul looked at him curious, not knowing what was he going to do. So Yi Jeong took some steps towards her, standing in front of her before kneeling to the floor again. Her cheeks grew more red, trying to hide it while turning her head, but the Casanova swiftly placed his hand under her chin, making her turn her face to see him.

"What beautiful eyes you have" he said while contemplating her features, sweetly complementing her.

"The way you look at me drives me crazy" he sighed but his smile was still there, enchanting her more and more.

"I love everything about you, but do you know what I have been disliking lately?" he asked getting more close to her, not giving her the enough to even look at his lips. She remain silence, not daring to talk, afraid that their lips could touch by her mere movement.

"That you have been avoiding me and treating me like you don't know me" his hand was still touching her chin, accomodating her slowly for another kiss. But he suddenly stopped and took a look at her red face.

"Why?" the potter asked with a smirk on the corner of his lips, thinking that the answer was obvious.

"Is it really because you don't like me anymore" the point of his nose was touching hers, speaking very low to her while looking at her eyes intensely. "Or because you can't handle your feelings when you see me?" a quick smile came to his mouth when he saw how her eyes grew wide for the second option, and he knew he got her.

"Ga Eul, why are you being like this, all stubborn, when we can't seem to find a way to be away from each other" he was right and she knew more than anyone. But the slight confusion was making her doubt of whether this was right or not. This was her first relationship and dealing with breakups and makeups was new for her. The country bumpkin didn't knew how to handle this situation, she was afraid, scared to have to go through another heart break again. She only wanted to take care of her heart correctly even when the boy she loves was trying to convince her he could that job for her when he was the reason she was healing it now.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae, I-I don't know. You broke my heart after all I did for you. I trusted you with all my heart, but you made it disappear" she said while looking at him very hurt, not caring how close they were now.

"Why you say you love me when you keep seeing her, and even more in my presence?" she quickly stood up after saying that, not wanting to see his fave anymore. Walking towards the window to look outside, filling her head with pictures of them together after they broke up.

"Is she already your girlfriend?" Ga Eul asked with a preoccupy tone, hoping that his answer was the same as her heart wanted.

"Eun Jae is-" he was immediately interrupted a by strong wind who fiercely opened the door, making all the cold and snow get in. So Yi Jeong started to shake uncontrollably while the country bumpkin try to hold the winter cap she had on, looking at the direction of the door.

Slowly and carefully, she made her way to it. Forcing her body against the strong wind that threatened to throw her in the floor. Teeth began to quiver as her body was losing all the warm she gain just a minutes ago. Grabbing the door, she try to close it but the wind was more strong than her. All of a sudden, the door was shut and she wonder how her strength could against it, but when the deep breaths hit her neck immediately, shivers went down her spine as she turn around to see the Casanova breathing heavily and shaking like never before.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae" she said shocked by how weak he seem even though after pushing the door. Her arm went around his back, taking him slowly to the fireplace that was now full of ashes and freshly burned wood. Ga Eul indicate him to sit down and he obeyed. Taking off the jacket and shirt he gave to her, she swiftly returned him the favor by raising his arms and putting it on him. At first he try to stop her, but she consistently refused.

"What about you, Ga Eul yang?" he asked a bit worried while glancing at her sitting down beside him.

"I'm fine, as long as we have each other, everything is going to be okay" even when she referred to how their bodies could warm each other, deep down inside her heart it meant something else, and to the Casanova too.

Hours passed by after that. Sleepy they got and peacefully rest for the night, being by the side of each other, hugging tightly for more close proximity. Even when the place and the climate seem like a nightmare, their smile never parted away from their lips as they knew they got each other there, without anyone interrupting the short moment before waking up to reality.

* * *

The sun made its way to the inside of the hut, starting to give the heat that the fireplace wasn't giving for a long time ago. The place was beginning to feel hot and soon enough both of them perceived it. Eyes began to open slowly, realizing the position they were in. Their faces were near to each other, just centimeters away. Ga Eul's cheeks blushed while a little gasp she gave before turning her head to the other side. So Yi Jeong stood in the same position, enjoying how she could get nervous easily.

"Good morning" he said to her while leaning to see the view outside the window. The storm had gone but the snow was still obviously there, but it seem quiet and calm. No strong winds moved the snow forcefully, and the sky was a little bit clear while the sun rays sneak their way through the clouds.

"The storm is gone" said Ga Eul with a happy tone, standing up to see it more clearly, ignoring what So Yi Jeong told her before. Rapidly she opened the door and a small breeze brushed her hair, making the commoner close her eyes and contemplate the sweet and joyful moment where she wasn't any longer trapped with the only one she didn't want but at the same she long for.

"We should leave right now" the country bumpkin turned to see him standing, giving a nod and an uncertain smile on his face that made her wonder what was he thinking about now. But the only thing she could do was watch him as he slowly passed in front of her to get out. Suddenly, he stopped, back facing her. "Aren't you going to come?" he asked turning his head a bit and offering his hand to her. Ga Eul stood there for a second before walking to his side and grabbing his hand with hers, just for help.

* * *

"I'm very worried about them" she moved from side to side, fingers intertwined and in front of her face, looking to the window every time.

"I am too. We just need to hope they're fine" he placed a hand on her shoulder trying to confort her. His words were true but the feeling of them being alone in the snow made him grit his teeth.

"Why So Yi Jeong did such a thing?" she asked a bit mad. All the night she thought about how he ran outside, with the desperate feeling of finding the country bumpkin. There was no doubt she was filled with lots of questions in her head. The female potter knew they were just friends, or that's what So Yi Jeong told her. But why would he sometimes act like there was something else going between them? She was jealous, and for the first time. Not any single moment he had ever done such a thing for her, and now he was risking his own life for a girl.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yong Sook said very angry, glancing to the window frustrated that there was no signal of them still. The other F4 and Geum Jan Di were talking to the employees, demanding them to find their friends immediately.

"What's obvious?" she asked a bit preoccupy, stopping and looking at him confused.

"That he's-" he paused for a second, remembering how Ga Eul told him a lot of times that she didn't want Eun Jae to know about their past together since So Yi Jeong was the first one to lie to her.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he giggled nervously. "That he's her best friend. They care for each other" the painter looked to another direction feeling embarrassed for lying to her.

"That has been pretty clear" a slight tone of anger could be perceived in her voice after the dissapointment of receiving an answet she alredy knew.

"They are here!" exclaimed a joyful commoner while running towards the door very excited and tearful of seeing them alive. Eun Jae and Yong Sook looked at each other relief before running to the same direction as the commoner and the F4. From a long distance their bodies seem very tiny, but little by little they became more close and visible.

Every pair of eyes watching them coming was glad to see them there, feeling relax after a stressful night arguing with the employees and staff from the hotel. A smirk appeared on every F3 as they glance how both were holding hands, not noticing themselves while getting near to their friends. Eun Jae quickly ran towards them and hug tightly the Casanova, making the country bumpkin realized she was still holding his hand, letting it go now while sadly seeing how another girl was embracing the love of her life.

"Ga Eul, I'm happy to see you" Yong Sook rapidly hug het too, but the hug wasn't fully returned by her. She was more concentrated on how the female potter seemed so happy to see him, just like she did when he rescued her.

So Yi Jeong got awkward, trying to push her away gently, wanting to meet his other friends.

"Yo' my man" Woo Bin said while embracing very happy to see him. Ji Hoo did the same, staying quiet and just looking at the scene that was developing in front of him. Then he stopped in front of Geum Jan Di who was pursing her lips very mad, at that moment he fear her again, not knowing why she was in that mood.

Suddenly, he received a slight punch on his arm and next a unexpected tight hug to him. "Don't scare me like that again, or I will make you both suffer" she said while embracing him, feeling a bit embarrassed for her sudden reaction. He smiled for the big impression he received from her, glancing to the violinist with a shock expression.

After Yong Sook finished hugging the commoner, Ga Eul was pulled away into someone's arms again. "You're so in trouble with me" the Don Juan's voice smoothly came into her ears as he sighed relief. Her arms went around his back, this time returning, someone apart from the painter, the hug.

"I'm excited to see how" she said and a little came out of her mouth, happy to be once again playing around with one of her best friends.

"Save something for me" Ji Hoo said while walking slowly to them, breaking their moment. Ga Eul looked at him with a smile on her face and swiftly went to embrace him too.

"It's a relief you're here" he said while messing with her hair.

Thereafter they soon entered the hotel and warm themselves inside the lobby. So Yi Jeong and Ga Eul would not stop looking to each other, meditating on the words and actions that happened in the night, doubtful of what was going to happen to them next after their kiss and talk. That let it more than cleat that they still wanted each other, and apparently she was somehow almost ready to forgive and forget, that's what the Casanova thought. But the country bumpkin was feeling uncertain, yet she felt jealous of seeing how Eun Jae placed her claws on top of him, she try to shook those thoughts away, never intending to think like that about her. It wasn't the female potter's fault of not knowing their current status, and that's when she thought about So Yi Jeong lying. If only he could fix that and demonstrate her he was willing to let Eun Jae go, maybe, just maybe, she could analyze and think seriously about them again. But happening seem impossible for her, she was really convinced he was in love with the female potter.

Awkward stares were given by Eun Jae and Yong Sook, examining how the two of them were looking sometimes to each other, trying to decipher by their look in their eyes if something unusual happened last night, but nothing. Each time they would glance to each other, they immediately smile like nothing happened. But something that both couldn't notice that only the Casanova and the country bumpkin could, was the intensity and the desire their eyes reflected into each other. That was their code for saying how much they wanted be with each other.

"Where's Gu Jun Pyo?" asked a not-so-worried potter, sitting happily, waiting for their reply.

Geum Jan Di's face changed, and So Yi Jeong noticed. He was getting preoccupy while looking at his best friends for answers. "He needed to leave" Woo Bin said with his tone of voice sounding different than usual.

"Where?" asked Ga Eul, looking at the Casanova for how she got in the conversation and wanted to know just like him of the whereabouts of the leader of the F4.

"His father, it was an emergency" Ji Hoo said a bit sad, looking at both of them very serious while Jan Di stood by his side with dissapointment written on her face.

"Is he fine?" So Yi Jeong asked standing up from the seat and looking very preoccupied.

"We don't know. Gu Jun Pyo left hours after you went after Ga Eul" the Don Juan spoke "He hasn't return a call" he said very confused, sighing frustrated.

"Hmm...that's odd" said the potter a bit confuse himself while everyone looked at him except for Yong Sook, who was very annoyed for the fact he was just there because Ga Eul was. Wanting to take her away from the lobby was the only thing he desired and he carefully stood up in front of the country bumpkin.

"Come on, you should get a nice bath and a good rest" the painter said while offering his hand to her. So Yi Jeong noticed this and stood quiet, looking at him trying to take her away, jealousy building up inside of him.

"But Gu Jun-" she was quickly interjected.

"You can't do anything for now, and if you could, I'm sure your friends will take care of him instead. Let's go" slightly he pulled her up against her will, but she followed him behind without complaining.

The Casanova glanced at the scene and was about to defend her, but something stopped him. He needed to give her space and not be all noisy. Ga Eul knew how to defend herself, but the familiar feeling of interfering when a male wanted to get near her was there, not wanting to go. He clenched his fist, trying to fight the urge of stopping that jerk from pulling her away when she didn't want to, just looking how his sweet commoner disappeared.

* * *

Opening up the door to their hotel room, Yong Sook shut it rapidly and pulled Ga Eul near the bed, making her sit down. "I need to tell you something" his face seem battling against something.

"What?" she asked all confused by how his weird reaction brought her here quickly.

"Is about So Yi Jeong" he gulped really hard, getting nervous about what he was about to say.

"What about him?" she was frustrated by the tension he was putting, wanting him to get to the point quickly.

"First, did something happened last night?" Yong Sook asked very preoccupied, not wanting to hear the details of what could've happened, already imagining the expected. And Ga Eul's blush was more than sufficient to clear that to him. His neck began to feel hot by the anger he was feeling, there was no way he could get a chance form her if he didn't step up his game.

"Why you asked?" once again she questioned his motives to know such personal and private thing.

Kneeling down to the floor to be at her height, he gulped again while looking seriously to her eyes. He was ready. "Because So Yi Jeong..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know :P**

**What you thought about this chapter?**

**What about their moment?**

**How about Yong Sook and Eun Jae?**

**Leave a review! Pretty please with sugar on top!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Enjoy!**

**I will not update soon enough!**

* * *

A long pause he made, the tension grew more and more while Ga Eul looked at him intensely, imagining what he could say, but nothing came into her mind. Yong Sook suddenly grabbed tightly her hand, signling that this was going to be hard for him and for her too.

"He played with you again" the painter told her with a firm voice, trying not to hesitate on his words while glancing to her eyes full of confuseness.

"I don't understand" the country bumpkin shook her head, this was obviously not good and she was acknowledging it by the serious expression of her friend.

"Whatever he told you back there, is full of empty hopes" another gulp he made. Yong Sook try to contain himself from getting nervous about the subject, knowing in fact that he was causing her damage, only because of his fault.

"Eun Jae is his girlfriend. He gave her an opportunity, Ga Eul" those words stung her heart directly when he finished the sentence. A little gasp she gave for the impression after all the Casanova told her. She was more than hurt now. How he could do that, she asked herself. After a night with words that meant everything for her, now it was all vanishing away in a matter of seconds. The commoner felt betrayed, fooled, stupid and blind for believing he changed, that the potter made a decision. It was somehow clear hours ago of what he really wanted, but now that she discovered what seemed to be the truth behind, the only thought that went around her head is how easily she got trapped in his empty words again.

Ga Eul shook her head, refusing to believe everything, that in just a moment, passed through her head about him. "That can't be true. He told me he lo-" she was quickly interjected by the boy.

"That was a lie, Ga Eul. Why you think he brought her here?" Yong Sook was right. That was a good question to ask, and the answer was pretty clear for her now that she thought about it and analyze all the situation since she came here. There was no doubt they became evidently a couple, and stupid she felt for not realizing it sooner. But it wasn't her fault she try to convince herself and hoped they could be together again, that maybe he was indeed waiting for her pardon.

"I-I need to go" those were the last words she said before standing up, staggering along the way, opening the door swiftly to leave immediately to find a place where she could be alone.

Yong Sook stood behind knowing she needed time, but the lump in his throat became more huge as his conscience was punching him, telling him he did wrong. This was a bad move, but the need of doing it was there. Now the only thing he needed to watch was for them to not encounter each other. The feeling of guiltyness was now there, at all time, reminding him this wasn't the right way to win her heart.

Meanwhile, Ga Eul ran quickly through the corridor searching for some place to be alone. Her heart was broken than ever. Realization hit her hard as she acknowledged why So Yi Jeong brought her there, it was all evident, right on her face, but she was so blind to see the cruel reality, or accept the fact that that was the only reason he came with her.

Looking at the window wwhere she previously shared with the one and only Eun Jae, she placed her hand on top of her chest, feeling how a strong know was forming, preparing for what could be a long cry. The desire of not coming was growing inside of her, repentant of thinking she could easily confront him after all those weeks battling agains her heart and feelings. Now that she was here, those emotions she concealed for a long time were loose again, expressing themselves in a painful way.

* * *

A knock was heard on the door and one of the girls went to see who it was. Happily opening it, she find no other than So Yi Jeong standing and looking very serious. "We need to talk" that's the only words he spoke before grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the room, wanting to find a place where their conversation couldn't be heard by any other person.

Eun Jae immediately felt scared, terrified of the sudden reaction of the Casanova, expecting the worse in this case as she could see how he was in a hurry, rushing their paces to be alone.

"You're hurting me" she said while trying to yank her wrist off his tight grip, but it seem useless as he have more strength. After that she attempt to stop walking, but the potter kept pulling her more and more, making her to keep his pace before her wrist could be more damage than it already was.

Suddenly, he stopped in the end of the corridor, glancing outside the window. "I made a mistake" he said sighing desperate and frustrated while giving a little punch to the glass, not wanting to even look at the girl.

"What do you mean?" she said very preoccupy, not fully understanding the meaning of his words. Eun Jae walked more closely to him, listening to his voice groaning a bit mad.

"I shouldn't brought you here" he harshly said, turning around to meet her eyes very cold yet hurt because he acknowledge that the situation was going to worsen with her.

"Why?" the female potter crossed her arms, pursing her lips a bit, getting a little upset by the tone of his voice. After long years of knowing him, the mood he was right now demonstrated that everything he was going to say was going to hurt her a lot. Eun Jae sensed this and the feeling of getting heart broken was there, preparing itself for the moment.

"For a long time we have love each other, but now, I need to be honest" So Yi Jeong said very calmly knowing this was the only thing that could make him feel relax at all time, like there was nothing out of normal happening, yet she hated it.

"When I saw for the first time after two years, I thought that I was still holding those feelings for you" once again he whirled around to look outside the window, closing his eyes for the next words he was prepared to say.

"But I was wrong, all this time I was wrong, Eun Jae" a sarcastic smile he let show, and it reflected on the glass, making the girl see perfectly his expression.

"I met this girl, my country bumpkin" he laughed at this remark before continuing "She robbed my heart completely, and I was bewitched by her charms, her personality, that I realized she was the only one for me" his hand touched the glass, imagining Ga Eul's face on it, caressing her cheeks slightly.

"You know what hurts most?" he turned his head to look at a shock and agape Eun Jae trying to contain her tears from falling down her cheeks, getting depressed by this sudden revelation.

"That I committed a huge error. I let her go for someone I thought my heart still belonged to. Now I am repentant of those actions more than anything in the world. I want her back in my life, but that can't be possible if-" he was immediately interjected by Eun Jae.

"If I stay by your side" she finished his sentence looking to the floor very sad.

"You see, I didn't meant to hurt you, and that's what I was trying to avoid. But now that the hopes of getting her back are getting high-" once again he was interrupted by the female potter.

"You want me out of your life, right" she nodded to herself, realizing that this was more hard that she thought it would be, never thinking this was in fact going to happen.

"Joesonghabnida, Eun Jae" his eyes were fixed on her, looking how she was taking his decision.

"I understand that, but what I cannot understand is why you invited me to come then" her eyes reflected anger, shooting death glares to him while still crossing her arms, trying to contain herself from running away again like two years ago.

"I- I felt pity" this was the first time he felt embarrassed to say the truth. Of course he was, Eun Jae was his first love and speaking to her like that now was wrong in many ways, but this was necessary for her to understand. There was no other way she could've take the situation more calm, he just needed to get to the point, to be straight even if it sounded harsh.

"So that's why" she sarcastically laughed, getting angry each second that passed, acknowledging that all this time she never was going to receive an opportunity from him. Right at that moment she remembered his answer back at the top of the building where she declared her love from him.

_**Flashback**_

"Eun Jae, I don't think this is going to work" he sincerely spoke while still sitting on the floor, in disbelief for what he was beholding right in front of him.

"Why not?" she asked very worried, gettin sad for his unexpected answer after the kiss they shared, believing that that was the main reason she thought he was going to say yes.

"You returned after two years being out of my life, and now you expect everything can go back to normal as we were before?" the Casanova try to reason with her, but it seem she was determined by the look in her eyes who were still shining while glancing at him.

"I understand" she placed her index finger under her chin, thinking about what he just said. But her face suddenly began to radiate of happiness as an idea popped in her head. "I am willing to give us time, maybe then you can sort out your feelings" she said very happy, thinking he was definitely going to agree, but all she receive was a serious glance that worried her.

"Eun Jae-" she interrupted him before he could explain more details of why not to her.

"Please, just think about it" the female potter hushed him with her index finger, preoccupy that he could say something that was against what she wanted.

_**End of Flashback**_

So Yi Jeong never intend to give her hopes of being together, yet she only stood focused on herself and not his feelings. For the first time she realized she was being selfish and the bag of guiltyness was weighing on her shoulder, feeling depressed for trying to hold him back. Tears rolled down her delicate and red cheeks, sobbing a little for how frustrated she was.

"Who's the girl?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her, wanting to at least know who won the heart of the men she profoundly loved for so long. But before he could answer to her question directly, So Yi Jeong glance behind the female potter, acknowledging the presence of another person there.

"Ga Eul" he said a bit surprised to see the country bumpkin crying, trying to mantain her balance with the walls. Rapidly he went after her, leaving the poor Eun Jae crying alone by herself, watching clearly who was the only one who he was paying attention all day. That's when she realized it was none other than the commoner.

"Ga Eul, what happened?" he asked very worried, grabbing her shoulder and stopping her from walking. His voice sounded very preoccupied, swearing inside of him that he would kill anyone who made his country bumpkin cry like this, and even more if it was Yong Sook.

Turning her around to look at the face of Ga Eul, her glare changed immediately, turning very furious. Suddenly, the most unexpected happened and So Yi Jeong became evidently and utterly agape for her action. Her hand didn't hesitate and swiftly slapped his cheek, turning the mark red. The Casanova slowly placed his own hand on his cheek, shocked and not knowing what to say. Confuse was written on his face as he try to comprehend the situation, but nothing came into his mind, not even a single clue of why she reacted that way.

"Stop, please. Stop this game of yours" she screamed very loudly, while she hold back her tears from falling. Gritting her teeth very angry and shouting at him mean words, pushing him away from her. So Yi Jeong stood quiet, looking at her face all the time, getting hurt for her sudden rejection.

Then he took her hand before she could give him another slap, grabbing both of her hands and looking closely to her eyes. "What I did to you?" his voice became loud too, almost yelling at her for how hurt and mad he was.

"Leave her alone" out of nowhere Yong Sook pushed the Casanova to the side, stepping in front of the country bumpkin and having the guts to confront and glance very serious to one of the F4. He breathed deeply, furious for how the potter was treating the commoner all of a sudden. The painter heard the screams and he knew exactly from who they came.

So Yi Jeong gave a sarcastic smirk before walking towards him, preparing a fist in the air to be landed right into his face, but Eun Jae immediately stteped in and stopped him from doing so, pushing him away, scared of what the Casanova could do to someone like him, someone inexperienced with the skills So Yi Jeong possesed.

"Please, don't do this" Eun Jae begged him while he was trying to slightly push her away.

Yong Sook wasn't dumb enough to acknowledge that he was about to receive the biggest beat down if he didn't move from there. Legs started to shake and his eyes reflected nervousness. Turning around to check one more time the country bumpkin, he advise her that they should get out of there and into the room. Ga Eul nodded, not wanting to even turn to look or take a simple glimpse of the young potter who was unleashing all the fury he had inside, breathing heavily while seeing them walk away, trying to get near them, but the female potter stopped him with all her strength until Yong Sook and the commoner got in the room. That's when she released him and he went immediately towards their door, trying to knock it down, but his attempts were in vain after getting hurt his hand, realizing he was just causing more damage to himself than what he wanted to do to that stupid and bastard boy.

Questions began to fill his head; why Ga Eul slapped him? why she was angry at him? what he did wrong? why she said that he should stop playing with her?. It was getting all confusing, and even when he was infuriated now, the disappointment and sadness were present, making him feel depressed after all he went through now just for her. The Casanova was willing to change every thing that stepped in their way, but now that he was doing it, she suddenly begins to treat him indifferently and harshly. Wanting to speak and ask her why was all he wanted, but that seem impossible for now as the commoner refused to do so and that bastard was always in their way, preventing their encounter or conversations.

So Yi Jeong only hoped that all of this could get clear. He was honest with Eun Jae, and now he only wish for Ga Eul to acknowledge what he just did for her love.

* * *

In the other side of the door, the commoner cry her heart out on the bed, not wanting to move from her position. The fact that she was angry and hurt by So Yi Jeong wasn't because he gave Eun Jae an opportunity, it would be unfair to act just like that when she told him to give her one chance. The reason behind her negative mood was because he played with her, or thats what she thought. Back in the hut, she believed every single word of him, feeling her heart grow more and more of love for him, gaining the hopes again of a possible make-up. But now that it was visible the relationship status he was in now, she felt like a stupid toy who he played with until he got tired. Ga Eul couldn't feel more humiliated after remembering how she openly expressed her current feelings for him back there, ashamed of how stupid and idiotic she was of convincing herself that he was indeed in love with her. So Yi Jeong only hide his decision, being selfish and a cold-blooded person, that's what the country bumpkin thought.

Yong Sook stood there, right in front of her, glancing sadly how she struggled to get all the tears out of her. He crossed his arms ashamed of himself. The painter only knew why he was feeling like that, down of mood and with his conscience not leaving him alone, reminding him of what terrible thing he just did.

Arms crossed, he gave a little sigh before sitting beside her on the bed, sweetly brushing her hair with his fingers. "I will always be here for you" he assured her, feeling how the lump in his throat was almost making the tone of his voice sound shaky, all nervous.

Even when he admitted to himself that that was a horrible lie, he couldn't stop feeling relief now, seeing that Ga Eul didn't want to know anymore about the cold-blooded Casanova. A small smile appeared on his face, feeling now relax that he could have the young country bumpkin to himself without that potter interfering anymore. Yes, it was selfish of his part, but he did not care. The thought of doing the right for both was all he could imagine, that it was for the best, that his lie only helped them get together. Ga Eul wasn't going to no longer suffer if she gave him an opportunity and what could be best than no one stepping in their way of getting in love.

* * *

**What you thought aboutt this chapter?**

**What about So Yi Jeong being honest?**

**What about Yong Sook's lie?**

**Enjoy this two quick updates since I'm not going to update soon. I found a new job and I will be more busy now. Also, I don't know why but I feel like telling this: I'm going to USA for vacations in december,** **yeah...winter, ugh! Lol**


	39. Chapter 39

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Long time passed after they stayed at the hotel. Hearts were crushed, emotions were mixed and thoughts changed completely. Nothing seemed correct nor the same, everyone took their own ways, their old life back. Geum Jan Di and Ga Eul kept working at the same porridge shop, both sharing the same pain. Gu Jun Pyo hasn't reported himself to his girlfriend, giving her any call or sign that he was fine and his father. It seem like the leader just disconnected out of her life, and the more she thought about it, the more she missed him. It was a strange feeling but there was no doubt love grew on her for him. The country bumpkin couldn't stop thinking about the Casanova, she really missed him but at the same time she was hurt. After listening to the words of a best friend she appreciated and trusted now, there was no little doubt on her if he really told the truth or not. Ga Eul believe Yong Sook.

The F3 were not quite the same since the girl began to step away from their lifes. Obvious were the reasons why, but they still couldn't the solitare feeling of not having the mentally crazy commoners by their sides, making each day quite different and unique. The only occasions where they met was in school and, sometimes Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, at the porridge shop, lying that they just wanted to eat when the only desire was to see them and have a great time, making sure they were alright too.

News were given to Geum Jan Di of her boyfriend and slight hope appeared after many weeks of not knowing anything about the leader. Ideas came into her mind, she needed to find Gu Jun Pyo and see what was happening, be there for him and asked how he could forgot about her. Ga Eul was excited to help her out, clapping very happy for the news of his whereabouts.

"I need to find and see him, Ga Eul" said desperately yet sad while cleaning a table at her work, taking a free minute to look at the country bumpkin and talk to her about the situation.

"I know. But now that I think about it, you should be mad at him. He hasn't even gave you a call after so many weeks. You should give him a piece of your mind when you see him" she said with a fist in the air, convinced of her words while looking into space, imagining the moment.

"No. Maybe he's having a hard time and that's why he hasn't even called me. Maybe his father is still sick" the commoner very innocently, trying to reason a justified excuse for his disappearance.

"You're right" Ga Eul sighed a bit frustrated knowing it was true. Taking a seat in the table her best friend was finishing cleaning, the country bumpkin pursed her lips and try to think about a solution.

"He's in Macau, right?" she asked while looking up to see her friend's sad expression.

"That's what Ji Hoo told me" Jan Di sat in the other side of the table, in front of Ga Eul. She crossed her arms and rested them on top, gasping frustrated for how desperate she wanted to see the leader of the F4.

"You know, I was thinking on going over there..." the commoner was quickly interjected.

"Why don't you go? That's a great idea" said Ga Eul very excited, not realizing she cut off the words of her friend before she could give the reason.

"I don't have the money" resting on top of her hand her chin, she glanced seriously to the country bumpkin, annoyed by the difficult situation she was going through.

"I can help you" she said very happy, trying to be positive as ideas of how they could raise money for the trip came to her mind.

"I can help you too" out of nowhere Bo Chun Sik appeared and scared the girls, giving a little jump on their seat. Ga Eul rolled her eyes for a moment, annoyed for how he could act sometimes, but then again, after his words sink in to her, she turned immediately to glance at him with hopeful eyes, shining for how happy she was to hear her boss wanting to help them.

"Would you do that?" asked Jan Di raising her head, growing a smile on her face. The boss nodded very excited.

"And I know how" he told them sitting on a chair next to the commoners, giving the perfect idea of how she could easily win money. The two faces of the girls were shining for the excitement, knowing that for the first time, Bo Chun Sik thought better than them.

* * *

The plan was getting in motion as Geum Jan Di was preparing the table and putting signs and posters outside the porridge shop while Ga Eul and their boss were preparing a lot of porridge inside the kitchen. Everything was turning good yet there was a problem. As soon as the three of them began to scream and announcing the offer, there was no human being that would even think twice if to stop and taste the food. Everyone kept walking as if they didn't exist, ignoring even the pleads that were given to them.

Little by little annoyance became their mood, irritated that the "perfect" plan of Bo Chun Sik wasn't at all functioning. But the hopes where still there, trying to make the best effort to get the attention of the people.

"I will take full responsibility if you don't like it" said the country bumpkin to the people that passed by.

"Are you sure you're going to take full responsibility?" a male asked them from far away.

"Of course" Ga Eul turned her head to the other side to see who was the one questioning her, and to her awful surprise it was no other than the F3 smiling for what they were doing. Suddenly, she recognized the voice from who it came from the question and her gaze changed immediately, frowning very mad while glancing how he despicably was smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Geum Jan Di asked a bit confused, and the three boys looked to each other, sharing grins.

"We thought you needed help from us" the Don Juan said.

"No!" the country bumpkin out of nowhere yelled and after realizing how she reacted and how the boys were surprisingly looking at her, she felt embarrassed. They where just there to help her best friend too, and telling the boys mean words would just complicate all. Besides, there was no reason for her to act like that with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, the only problem was So Yi Jeong. But even if it was like that, the commoner always received a cranky mood while seeing then together, knowing they were in fact his best friends, his partners in crime, and she hated it because that meant sharing friends with him, friends that although seem trustful, would always tell the Casanova everything that came from her mouth.

"I meant, we don't need help. We are fine" Ga Eul lowered her head very ashamed, not wanting to see the handsome faces that were still smiling for how inevitable was to find her cute when she acted like that.

"Are you kidding? We haven't even sell one" Bo Chun Sik betrayed her with those words, indirectly inviting the guys to stay. Geum Jan Di wasn't against it, in fact she was more happy to count with them too.

Suddenly, everyone from the streets noticed the three handsome boys beside the table, announcing the offer too, and they soon began to ran towards them like a pack of hungry hound-dogs. It became from a total mess to a huge success, selling every and each plate of porridge, that even when there was no more to sell outside, people got inside to wait for the food to be served.

Money was made quickly and the two commoners were excited to count how much they won. The place was now closed even if lots of people were waiting outside, hoping that for somehow they could let them in and eat close to their idols.

"Geum Jan Di, you may have the honor" So Yi Jeong gave her the small pack of money so she could count it. There was no hiding the fact she was scared, scared for maybe not having the enough money. But the happy faxes of the others gave her a positive thought that everything was going to be fine.

After she finished counting, her hand immediately went to cover her mouth, astonished. "I can't believe it" everyone's eyes were fixed on her, wanting to know why she reacted like that. The commoner's met her best friend's, who was beside her looking very preoccupied. A loud scream she let out and the others smiled as for how excited she seemed, giving little jumps on her seat.

"Ga Eul..." she grabbed her hands, forgetting that the boys where still there watching all the scene in front of them. "You know what this means?" she raised the money in front of her face, waving it back and forth. Her friend shook her head, not having the slightest idea.

"That you can come with me if you want. We raised the money for almost three" she stood up from the seat giving jumps very joyful. Ga Eul quickly did the same, joining her on their happy dance. "We are going to Macau, we are going to Macau" they sang while the guys watched them with a smile on their face.

"Can I come too?" asked their boss while opening the door from the kitchen, apparently he was eavesdropping in everything they said.

"She said almost three" said an annoyed Ga Eul, stopping from jumping and looking at him without a serious gaze. Bo Chun Sik slowly entered again to the kitchen with his head lowered while the violinist and the Don Juan let out a giggle for how she treated the poor boss.

"Now that you have the money, you need to find him" Ji Hoo said while crossing his arms, resting his back against the seat, looking at Jan Di with a calm yet glad expression.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine all by yourself?" asked Woo Bin a bit preoccupied, leaning to the front of the table, looking at them with worry as if he was their brother.

"Of course, don't you remember the famous high-kick of Geum Jan Di?" said So Yi Jeong whil glancing at the two females with a confident smile.

"And I have more" the girl with short hair looked at them and rubbed her fingernails over her shirt, demonstrating how fearless she was.

Ga Eul couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy and offended. The Casanova was just talking about how het friend could protect herself, but no words came out of the country bumpkin. Thoughts and questions came into her mind as how the boys thought how weak she was. It was true, but if the situation got worse, she knew, or thought, how could she defend herself.

After that, the boys left the porridge shop wishing for the girls to have a safe flight and that tehy could find their obnoxious friend, Gu Jun Pyo.

* * *

Days later they miraculously find a flight that adjusted to the money they wanted to spend. Luggages were filled of clothes even though they were just staying for a couple of day, knowing for a fact that it was going to be hard to find the leader of the F4. This was their second time flying in a plane, remembering that their first time was with the boys. Ga Eul immeditealy shook away the memories of it, not wanting to think of the reason why they took them to New Caledonia.

Arriving at Macau, they impressively stared to the enormous buildings surrounding, very different from Seoul. It was like a paradise even if there was no beach near them, but the structures seem fantastic and the long canals of crystalline water seem like a dream as little boats passed by with couples on them and a gentleman singing a love song while making the boat move.

Soon enough they began to study the place and the story behind the structures, always reading the map to not get completely lost.

The food was a major attention for them as they watched different markets full of it, almost drooling for how delicious it smelled.

"Can I have two of that?" asked Geum Jan Di very focused on the food, not looking even once at the seller.

Suddenly, a chinese man took slowly and carefully the wallet out of her backpack without her or Ga Eul noticing, and when he was almost about to run away, a group of well-dressed man blocked his way.

"You! Return that right now!" a female walked towards him, dressing casual besides the others, ordering the guy to take back what wasn't from him. Pointing at him,she wickedly gave a grin, knowing she got him right where she wanted.

The two commoners quickly turned around after they heard the loud yell from her, not understanding what she was speaking as she was talking in chinese.

"Give it back or I will make you" she raised her arm, bending the right elbow so he could see her biceps.

"You?" he laughed about it, making fun for how thin she was while pointing at her, trying to contain himself from laughing more.

The only women of the group of well-dressed gave a few steps towards him but the girl with casual stopped her. "Only me" she responded back with a serious frown but a small smirk on her mouth, very confident.

Soon after that she went towards him and he try to punch her but she easily managed to dodge it. Taking his hand and bending it against his back, grabbing him by his neck and pushing him onto the floor. "Are you going to give back that wallet?" she yelled.

"I'm asking you nicely now, you don't want to get the fury out of me" her knee was pressuring against his spine, giving him pain. But the robber didn't answered and she realized it was a no. "Fine" she nicely said before grabbing him by the hair and smashing his face against the floor, getting a bit of blood out of his nose.

Thereafter she took the wallet out of his tight grip and put it inside her pocket. "On the count of three, you will run away and not do this again, or else, I will hunt you down" she warned him close to his ear, giving a little devilish giggle before standing up slowly and counting to three. The guy left as quick as possible and she triumphantly smiled while rubbing away the dust off her hands.

"That was..." Ga Eul was cutt off words, impressive to see a girl fight and defend herself like that. "...AMAZING!" Jan Di screamed excited while giving a little jump.

The girl walked up to them and showed them their wallet. "I believe this is yours" the girls didn't understood her as she was still speaking in chinese, looking at each other very confused.

"I see you're koreans" now both begin to understand her, even now more impressed for how she could speak two languages.

"I am too" she gave a blink before grabbing the hand of the girl with short hair and giving her the wallet.

"You need to be extra careful around here" a sigh was made by her before turning around to leave with the group of well-dressed man following her behind.

"Wait, what's your name?" Ga Eul yelled and the girl miraculously heard her from far away, stopping her tracks and glancing at both commoners.

"Just call me 'Supergirl'" she gave a firm nod before disappearing around the corner of a building, leaving the girls thunderstruck for her heroic act.

* * *

After long hours of entertaining their eyes with incredible and beautiful views of Macau, it was time for them to search for the leader of the F4. Thankfully they knew where he was staying at, but to Geum Jan Di's dismay, the sight of her boyfriend with another girl was the first thing she saw when entering. Not only hurt her seeing him there with some other female, but he acknowledge her presence there yet he ignore her, acting as if he hadn't saw anyone important. It broke her heart even if all that time where she was very hard with him, she still love him from the bottom of her heart. Ga Eul was standing there, witnessing the scene, agape and furious that he wasn't willing or planning to come and greet them, most of all to give an explanation. Immediately, the country bumpkin pulled her away of the hotel, and Gu Jun Pyo noticed, trying to stare at the two commoners the most he could before disappearing out of his sight.

"Maybe he didn't recognize you" she try to lie, wanting to find a positive thought of what could have happened for him to treat her like that.

"He did" she said with her shoulders and head lowered. Sad was all she was feeling now, not wanting to talk about it. The commoner couldn't she came all this way for just nothing, for a cold ignore. Thinking about returning again to South Korea was all she wanted. It was unbelievable how fast she gave up and that was frustrating Ga Eul.

"You can't just go without knowing the reason" said the country bumpkin to het best friend, stepping in front of her, stopping her from walking away. Jan Di glanced up and looked defeated.

"Says the person who doesn't follow that same advice" her gaze became serious as she shoved to the side her friend, walking away from the hotel. Ga Eul became evidently shocked by that statement, understanding what was the reason for her to say that, but there was still some doubt of why.

"Why you say that?" she ran towards, keeping with her quick pace. She seemed confused and curious for the answer, not fully knowing what she was talking about.

"Nevermind" Jan Di was tired emotionally and physically and explaining her answer was just something she didn't want at the moment. The commoner didn't knew the whole situation about the Casanova and her best friend, but she was sure that Ga Eul never have him an opportunity to explain himself, and that was pissing off Jan Di, because deep inside, she somehow trusted the potter. Words could not tell how much he has shown he loves her dear friend, and even if he did something wrong in the past, she trusted again that Casanova.

"Ga Eul kept quiet knowing that the mood of the commoner wasn't the best to speak about her love problems, or anyone else's problems.

Thereafter she began to explore some place, trying to find out where they could stay. Most hotels couldn't be afford for even a one-night stay and to their dismay it was getting dark as the sun was hiding away.

"Are you looking for a place to stay?" a young kid stepped in their way, asking out of nowhere. The girls just looked at each other, hesitating on whether to respond or not. But they were intrigued and amazed as for how the kid could speak korean so fluently, recognizing that they were not from there.

"I know a place where you could stay" he assured them, giving a few steps close to them, waiting for their answer.

"Yes. Can you show us?" Geum Jan Di said leaning to the front, bending to be at his same height while the country bumpkin jsut watched from behind.

"Come with me" he quickly try to grab her luggage but she refused.

"Its okay, I'm used to do this" he said very confident, giving an angelical smile that made the commoner trust on his word. Then, he took Ga Eul's and began to walk in a solitaire diirection, where little by little the amount of structures and houses were decreasing, just a few where in the place. Soon enough, the boy started to run away with their things and the girls followed him behind, trying to stop him, and luckily, they did. But a loud yell saying some words in chinese made them get all scared and confused.

"What did you say?" said Jan Di while grabbing him by his shirt, not letting him escape away.

Suddenly, a group of seven man came towards them with long tubes and big wooden bats of baseball. They were all wearing a perverted smile as they slowly approached them, making the girls give a few steps back until the there was no way to go, back against the wall.

"What's the problem here?" one of them asked with an agitated voice, swinging his bat back and forth very smoothly.

"He try to rob us" she accused the little boy while he ran towards them, hiding behind one of the seven man.

"I don't think they are good" Ga Eul murmured to her ear very afraid.

"We have two girls and seven guys. What should we do?" he let out an evil giggle while coming even more close to them, his breath could be feel by Geum Jan Di.

"You, take care of her" the apparent leader of the group pointed a man and gave him the invitation to do something to the country bumpkin. Eyes she closed as she knew there was no escape from there, looking at Jan Di one last time and seeing that she had them close too. But nothing happened, no touch they felt within a few seconds, opening their eyes just to see them in action, fighting for their lifes as only three other males beat them down two by two, only one of them was managing to kick the butts of three at the same time.

"They are..." Ga Eul said slowly.

"...here" Jan Di finished her sentence while looking impressed at them.

One by one the gang left running, scared. Not hesitating to even look back to have even a glimpse of their faces. They just wanted to be far away.

"What happened to that famous high-kick of yours?" laughed sarcastically Woo Bin, acknowledging they cane in the right time.

"They caught me off guard" the commoner gave a poor excuse, but still surprised to see them there.

"Ga Eul, are you-?" So Yi Jeong walked to her slowly, visually checking if she was fine.

"I am" she interjected very annoyed and sad, walking towards the others and giving them a big hug as a thanks for saving them.

"What are you doing here?" asked the girl with short hair very suspicious and getting kind of mad.

"We thought you needed some help, and indeed, we came at the right time" said the violinist with a huge grin on his face while messing with Jan Di's hair.

"So you were spying on us?" Ga Eul said very offended, realizing they were all that day watching them, following them around. Even when they saved both of them, which she was grateful, the thought of the boys hiding away that they were there was bugging her a lot, getting a little angry by that.

The boys smiled about this while looking to each other. "Come on country bumpkin, we will take care of you girls" the Don Juan placed his hand behind her back, pushing her to start walking. Ji Hoo did the same with Jan Di while So Yi Jeong just stared at his best friend and Ga Eul, becoming a little jealous by how close they were, wanting to be like that with her.

He was still confused for her sudden change of mood against him, not fully understanding the reason behind her bad treatment towards him. It hurt a lot since every time the potter try to look for an explanation, she completely dodge him or act like if he didn't exist. Many times have he stopped her, but there was no result as she was very stubborn and the mediocre of Yong Sook was always there, by her side like a gum stick to her.

The frustration was getting worse, and giving up was becoming an option. If the commoner didn't want to talk with him, and even if he try with all of his heart, there was no other thing to do. His heart belonged to that girl but his mind was changing of thought whether if to still fight for her seeing that she already seemed to forgot about him and their love. So Yi Jeong was crushed but he was thinking if to stop, of to heal his heart already, but every time he saw the country bumpkin, that feeling came back where butterflies fly inside his stomach while he started to sweat of nervousness. It was rare but precious to him, knowing he was still in love with her.

* * *

**I know, almost none of SoEul moment. But wait and you'll see.**

**What's going to happen next?**

**Can this trip to Macau change everything or maybe something or maybe, someone? hahaha**

**Stay tuned because SoEul is...**

**Leave a review, please!**


	40. Chapter 40

**So, who is tired of not seeing any progress with the SoEul couple? EVERYONE! hahaha I know**

**Don't worry! I'm here to the rescue lol**

**Anyways, I already am thinking about doing other fan fictions, two to be exact, and maybe at the same time. I hope you leave reviews as a demonstration of your support towards my story and the others I'm thinking if to do or not. It has been a long way and I never thought of having forty chapters. Next time I'm going to try to not make you suffer for long like in this one, but hey! I managed to keep writing the story and dont worry, you'll get to read the end of it.**

**Enjoy! Oh and I can't believe the length of this story. Wow!**

* * *

The description of the faces of the commoners were hilarious to the three boys accompanying them on this trip as they looked agape to the five-star hotel they were staying at. It was very different from the one they stayed at winter. This was much better and more luxurious; chandeliers could be seen in every room but the biggest one owned it the lobby with bright light that reflected all the big place, king-size beds appeared to be small compared to the room, who could easily be mistaken for an apartment. It was nice, but too much for the girls thinking that they couldn't pay for this, but the boys just told them to shut up and enjoy the panoramic view that they could behold outside the balcony and windows.

Two rooms apart but they could still feel the tension between the ones who were once a couple. Nobody dare to talk to them about their relationship nor why they couldn't talk and resolve the problem. Not only them were having a heartache trouble, but almost everyone did except for the Don Juan. It seem to him very pitiful and annoying the love problems that a couple had to went through but still, he appreciated them and knew they were meant to be together.

The night grew darker as the hours passed by and the girls just shared those sad feelings with each other, while the boys begin to be irritated since they couldn't do anything to fix it. But an idea came to their minds at the same time and they all look to each other with a smile.

Thereafter the girls suddenly heard a knock on the door and looking very curious to it, Ga Eul decided to be the one to open it. Ji Hoo was standing there with a big smirk on his mouth before he could enter and grab Geum Jan Di by the arm, pulling her to follow him. Getting out of the room, he soon did the same with the country bumpkin who was confused by this, glancing at her friend for any explanation but she was sharing the same staring.

"Where are we going?" asked Jan Di while they took the elevator.

"Are you hungry?" the violinist ignored her question and waited for their response to his, looking at them with a calm expression.

The girls nodded slowly trying to decipher the meaning of his question. It was obvious that the place apparently was a restaurant or some that served food, but taking them like this was strange, not giving them the opportunity to even change of clothes.

"Good" he only said as the door rapidly opened, appearing in sight the lobby with the other two handsome boys waiting right in front of them.

"Shall we get going?" asked So Yi Jeong while hands were inside his pocket, not considering anymore if to try and be a gentleman towards Ga Eul, feeling for the first time beating by every attempt he went through. Being nice was just a way to demonstrate he wasn't willing to look after her but to act like someone unknown for her.

Woo Bin and the Casanova quickly walked away to the exit, a limousine was waiting for them. But as soon as they saw in what transportation they were taking them, they utterly refused to get in, believing it would be more fun if they went walking.

"Can't we just walk, please?" Ga Eul begged them and the F3 looked at each other deciding what to do, but when the girls insisted more, they couldn't handle to say no.

* * *

Bright lights surrounding them plus the moon giving more light seem like in the movies. Boats with a men singing a love song was another romantic thing about Macau. The girls would point to everything that amaze them, and that happened to be almost anything in their way.

Ga Eul walked besides Ji Hoo while her best friend was behind with Woo Bin and So Yi Jeong, discussing and fighting for stupid subjects like always.

"Isn't this beautiful?" the violinist sighed while taking a glimpse to the country bumpkin.

"Yes, it is" she heaved a sigh too, contemplating the stars that accompany the big and full moon.

"Too bad that we can't share this with the ones we love" his gaze was serious, looking always to the front even though Ga Eul was now glaring at him a bit confuse for his sudden words. Ji Hoo was like that, always speaking his mind and that's what most people liked about him. He was a great candidate to be anyone's best friend, and the country bumpkin was sure about that, never understimating his sincerity.

"You're right" she responded after a few seconds of thinking about it, but still meditating on the words while covertly taking a glimpse of the Casanova who was walking behind of them and the other two of her friends.

"Ga Eul, I wonder why haven't you give him a chance" the violinist looked at the commoner's eyes with curiosity, not understanding why she was acting like that with his friend. After all this time, Ji Hoo was more than secure that his best friend have fought for her, yet she rejected the potter every time.

The country bumpkin gave a sarcastic smile. Even when she was a little uncomfortable with the question, it was funny how he didn't mind to get to the point immediately. "You know why" she sighed sad.

Ji Hoo glanced at her not knowing what she was talking about, and his stare gave her the confirmation.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, how can you love someone when the heart of the person is supposedly divided in two?" she try to keep her calm while glancing at her surroundings.

"I mean, I think it can't be divided. You can't love two persons at once. I haven't seen anyone who has experienced that" Ga Eul gave a pause to stare at the buildings and the couples that passed beside her. Ji Hoo was quiet, knowing she was indeed right. He was just trying to understand the situation to its fullest and the best way was to let her express all of her feelings and emotions.

"Love works in many different way, but not like that. If you really love someone, you don't play with her heart nor tell lies" her hands began to feel cold as she forgot, or should say, couldn't bring a jacket since they took her away without any warning. She began to shake of cold, and that's when the violinist realized he needed to be a gentleman, taking off his dinner jacket and placing it on top of her shoulders, covering her completely.

"Thank you, Ji Hoo sunbae" she gave a little bow before continuing walking, very happy to feel a little warm now.

"Ga Eul, what's the reason you believe he played with your heart?" there was no denying he was the smartest one of the F4. There was no big mystery of who she was talking of, and he needed to know the reason behind. Ji Hoo just wanted to help them reconcile.

"And you still ask me that question?" she stopped and look at him with a smile of disbelief, thinking now of how all four of them were the same; without any heart and no respect for girls and their pride.

"What?" he asked a bit frustrated that he wasn't getting the answer.

"That he has-" she was interrupted, someone pushing her a little to the side so the person could get in the middle of them.

"We are here, finally!" said Woo Bin while placing his arms over the shoulders of the country bumpkin and the violinist. Ji Hoo got really annoyed by this act, trying to still look at Ga Eul for a response, but she felt awkward telling him now since the Don Juan got in between them.

"I'm starving" Geum Jan Di exclaimed and announced rubbing her stomach while entering to the restaurant.

The place was filled with rich people looking at the new customers enter, everyone recognizing who were the boys standing in front of the door, waiting for an employee to take them to their table. But the stares given to the commoners felt more awkward, everyone looking at the girls like if they were some weird specimen.

As soon as they took seats near a corner where no one could bother them much, the orders were immediately and diligently taken first than anyone else who came before. After that, they soon started random conversations about many subjects, but only two remain silent. Ga Eul from time to time would talk if she felt like it or if they were talking about her, but So Yi Jeong would just stare in space or outside the window, not even having the spirit to happily chat.

Laughs filled the silent room that was full of rigid people looking at them now as if they were crazy, but they didn't care at all. Thereupon a girl around their age walked shyly to the front of their table, fidgeting her fingers very nervous. The boys and girls were still laughing that they didn't took notice of her, not until she coughed to bring their attention.

"Excuse me" her voice sounded very sweet but girly, having an innocent smile on her face.

"I came here alone to eat by myself. But I think is rather depressing to be alone than to share a dinner with some...handsome strangers" it was incredible for the commoners how a girl could easily express herself like that, looking very confident yet sweet about her indirect proposal.

The girl with curly jet hair kept staring at the Casanova with a flirty glare while he just gave a small smile. The others were quiet, knowing she just wanted to be with their friend. Woo Bin was trying to make eye contact with the potter, but So Yi Jeong ignore him and nodded to the girl.

"Its not nice to be alone, please, take a seat and eat with us" he offered her while taking the chair next to the window so she could be by his side. Eyes grew wide from his two best friends while Jan Di looked awkwardly to the girl with a voluminous body about to sit.

"No" out of nowhere Ga Eul said with an angry tone, and everyone stare at her in disbelief, not believing what they just heard.

"Excuse me?" the girl said offended, still standing up.

"I mean, you should sit by our side" she pointed to herself and her friend. "And we should let Ji Hoo sit there, to...separate the boys and girls" it was the lamest excuse she gave, but the country bumpkin didn't care even if the Don Juan was looking at her with a smirk on his face, knowing the reason why she wanted to do it.

"That would be fine with me" the violinist said while standing up from his seat, but the girl raised her hand, signaling for him to stop.

"That's okay, I think I saw some friends eating at the other corner. Have a nice dinner" she said very quickly and left, disgusted that her plan didn't go as she wanted.

Ji Hoo sat once again with a shock expression, trying to hide it away from the Casanova. But So Yi Jeong just looked at the girl leaving, wondering why the commoner did that. Ga Eul stare at the potter for a good seconds, her gaze was serious as she clenched a fist down the table. Then, out of nowhere he received a kick on his knee and he flinched.

"Who did that?" asked confused to the three who were sitting in front of him while Woo Bin was just secretly laughing.

Geum Jan Di and the violinist did not dare to talk and kept quiet, taking a glimpse of Ga Eul looking outside the window very serious, exhaling deeply and misting the glass.

Thoughts of him having Eun Jae as a girlfriend yet he was trying to flirt with another girl seem like the lowest thing he could do. Questions begin to present in her mind, asking herself if he ever did this with her when they were in a relationship. Even though she was infuriated with him for that, the reason that stood the most was one she still didn't want to admit; jealousy.

It was hard to act calm when the commoner just wanted to give him a piece of her mind for acting like that. Many witness how a womanizer he could be, and a cold cheater. She loved him but the fact he was a Casanova was changing his reputation in her heart. Ga Eul acknowledge since the day she met him for the first time that he was one of those who couldn't be with hair a girl, yet she believed back then when he declare his love for her that he changed.

Thereafter the food was served and everyone ate in complete silence while So Yi Jeong just looked at the country bumpkin with a smile on his face, acknowledging now what happened a few minutes ago. The country bumpkin would stare at him too, but het gaze became serious and firm, irritated for his glare. Anyone could have thought that they were having a eye stare contest. But she hated it, hated how he would look at her with that big and beautiful smile while she just try to eat the dinner and be all angry.

* * *

Leaving the fancy restaurant, the guys didn't felt like it was time to go back to the hotel, instead they went to have a nice walk with the girls again. But this time Woo Bin was beside Ga Eul, which made Ji Hoo a little annoyed since he wanted to continue with the conversation they left because of that knucklehead's fault.

Geum Jan Di was a little uncertain if whether to continue or not, feeling a little tired after a day full mixed up feelings and high adrenaline. The violinist realized then she needed someone right there for her, leaving the country bumpkin alone for now, but reminding himself that the conversation wasn't over.

Soon they stopped at a little bridge where the canal passed under it, transmitting a nice sound of the water moving while the boats were still on the move. Many of them were already empty, with no young couple slowly navigating on them. It all seem peaceful and quiet until someone's footsteps could be heard very loudly, and it didn't come from any of the F4 or the commoners.

Suddenly, someone bumped into the Don Juan with hurry, trying to shove him aside and keep running, but the boy grabbed the person by the arm to see who was the bold one.

"Take your hands off of me" a girl yelled at Woo Bin while he just stare at her very serious.

"I believe you should say 'I'm sorry'" his tight grip was making her groan of pain, trying to remove the hand from her, but he was more strong.

"Okay, I'm sorry" she said while looking afraid to the ones who were following her from far away, wanting to leave before they could get to her. The Don Juan let go of her hand and she glanced at him for a second before kicking the side of his leg very hard, making the boy flinch and jump in one leg whole grabbing the other.

"Wait, you are 'Supergirl'" said Ga Eul while trying to stop her from running away. The girl nodded with a preoccupied smile on her face before leaving. A group of well-dressed man soon passed by in front of them, towards the same direction the girl went to. The F3 looked a bit worry and confused about all the happening except Woo Bin who was still cursing under his breath.

"Are you okay?" the country bumpkin asked while leaning a bit to the front to examine his leg.

"Of course I am. But who's that crazy so called "Supergirl"" he said very annoyed and mad for what happened, imagining on his face a simple torture for the girl who did this to him.

"She helped us" Geum Jan Di told him a bit proud.

Thereafter the story about how that girl kicked someone's butt got to their ears as they dramatically made the sound effects with their mouths explaining even the minor details of what she said, how she said it and every move she made. The faces of the three boys were shocked, but each one of them was for a different reason. Woo Bin was impressed by the girl's skills even though he was still holding a grudge with a person he didn't even know the name. So Yi Jeong was relief that nothing happened to them, feeling a bit angry for not being there to protect them and mostly Ga Eul. Ji Hoo had the same thoughts of his two best friends while laughing for how incredibly they made it sound.

"She sure is our hero" the two commoners gave a firm nod while the guys just smiled for how secure they were. It was funny how they beat up seven chinese guys yet they eulogize a girl who just defended them from a guy who wanted to stole their wallet.

* * *

After that they kept walking and walking until they found a big structure that could be explore completely in the outside of the dark and starry night. The boys stopped and stood there for a long moment, remembering their past childhood around here while the breeze smoothly caressed their cheeks.

"Do you remember the game we used to play when we were kids?" Woo Bin asked to his two best friends who were standing beside him, contemplating the sky full of stars while the girls glanced at them curious and a bit confuse.

Ji Hoo and So Yi Jeong looked at each other but smile back at the Don Juan, giving him a yes.

"What game?" Ga Eul asked from behind very curious.

"You'll see" the violinist told her with a smile while pulling them away, to the direction of an old store. Excited could be seen in their faces as they entered the shop. The girls stood agape for a second, admiring all the costumes and masks that surrounded the place.

"Pick one" So Yi Jeong told them after he saw how the girls were looking at some golden masks with colorful feathers on a side. Geum Jan Di looked at him and didn't know what to say, they were beautiful but very expensive.

"In fact, we are going to need them" the Casanova said before glancing at one who brought his attention, but at the same time he went to grab it, the hand of the country bumpin did so too, making them touch slightly each other. The potter didn't dare to move his hand, he was just looking at her's delicate one, feeling it for the first time after long weeks. A little blush appeared on her face feeling nervous yet angry at herself for this accidental moment.

Ga Eul was the first one to move away her hand, suddenly looking to his face with a frown. "You should take this one" he told the commoner with a calm tone, ignoring the tension that was growing between them. After that he went to see other masks, getting away from her before she did. Ga Eul stood there exhaling deeply and thinking about his advice on the mask. She have pride and taking the item would seem like she indeed follow his advice, but at the same time, the mask was beautiful. She hated this. Decisions, decisions.

The other boys and Geum Jan Di already picked one and were about to pay for them, but the country bumpkin was the only one left. "Hurry up, Ga Eul" Woo Bin said desperate, wanting to start the game already.

Then, she came running towards them with the mask hiding it behind. Ji Hoo extended his hand towards so she could give the item to him, but she was embarrassed to show it and even more when the Casanova was looking curiously at her. Slowly, the mask could be seen as she handle it to the boy and huge grin appear on So Yi Jeong's face before turning around so she could not feel any more awkward. He was happy, happy that she took his advice and choose the mask he wanted.

Soon enough they returned to the same place before and everyone made a circle. It was time to choose the one who was going to count. Yes, they were going to play hide-and-seek. Excitement filled their face as they played rock-paper-scissor to see who was the loser who would start seeking for the others.

One by one they all win against So Yi Jeong and he was getting kind of desperate. He only had one more opportunity as Ga Eul stepped in front of him and look very nervous. One, two and three... Paper beated rock. The country bumpkin jumped very happy while the Casanova shook his head disappointed on himself.

The game soon began as the potter counted to thirty, giving the others a lot of time to hide. Ji Hoo grabbed the Geum Jan Di's hand and took her away with him while the other commoner ran away alone, finding for the perfect place to hide. Suddenly she felt the touch of someone's hand while running, he was holding her now.

"What are you doing?" she asked while still on the run.

"You don't know this place, let's hide together" Woo Bin smiled at her before climbing up some stairs that lead them to a second floor with a huge outside corridor.

As soon as the Casanova said one, the Don Juan hide behind with the girl. A little nervous she was feeling for how he abruptly pulled her towards him, colliding against his chest while breathing heavily for all that running. Woo Bin peeked to see where his friend had gone while the commoner slowly raised her head to the face of the boy. A smile grew big on her mouth while meditating on how loving and attentive he could be, wishing for the boy to be her brother even though he already acted like one.

Unexpectedly, he moved his head to see her face too and they were inches apart from each other now. This grew the tense and awkwardness between in a matter of seconds, eyes widening for the surprise. His hand quickly was placed on her face, pushing her a bit away.

"Yah! That's rude" said very offended Ga Eul after he boldly touched and pushed her face like that. Crossing her arms, she frowned while looking away.

"Ga Eul, I understand if you want some of this, but we, guy friends have rules for dating girls. Besides, you're like a sister" he was definitely teasing her, but the result for him to do so was a slight punch on his chest and arm. This made him giggle a bit before he noticed that the potter was close to them.

Rapidly and without any warning, he turned Ga Eul around, making her back face his chest while his hand met her mouth, shutting her from saying anything. A hush was made to her as she got really offended by this sudden move.

After So Yi Jeong was out of sight again, she swiftly managed to bite his hand and this made him flinch, shocked tht she could turn out to be a really savage commoner. Ga Eul just stuck her tongue triumphantly, making fun of his pain. It was nice to be sharing such a quiet moment with him. Woo Bin was someone who made her forget about all her problems, someone who knew her so well to shut at the times where she just needed a hug and comfort, not words. He was just the ideal brother she always wished; someone who protected her from everyone who wanted to hurt her, get all jealous of any boy besides the Casanova who could get near her, and most of all he was there to hear her out.

Then he took his cellphone out after a small vibration, wondering what could have happened. Ga Eul just looked at him very curious while he read the message on the screen. A big sigh came out of his mouth after while looking at the country bumpkin. "The game is over. Geum Jan Di doesn't want to play anymore" the disappoinment on his face could be clearly seen as he wanted to keep up with the game.

She looked at the view from the second floor, meditating on how her friend must be feeling. A tear rolled down her cheek as she didn't want her to suffer like she was already. Ga Eul was very sentimental even when it wasn't her problem but Jan Di's. It was obvious she was her best friend, but the feelings were mutual. They were hurt by the boys the loved.

The country bumpkin remembered how they swore of never liking and mostly falling in love with any of the F4, but here they were, painfully loving two of them. The trip to Macau and the determination of her friend was just a demonstration of how Gu Jun Pyo miraculously won her heart, yet he was now acting strange, forgetting that she existed. This were the things she terribly hated, the drama that could be created in a matter of seconds with rich boys colliding against the world of commoners.

Suddenly, the hand of the Don Juan sweetly caressed hers while glancing to her face with a soft gaze. "Want to get something hot to drink?" he offered her and she slowly nodded, revealing the tears that were rolling down her cheek.

"Let's go. I just sent So Yi Jeong a message to not wait for us" his arm went around her back while walking slowly, heaving a sigh, knowing it was time for a talk.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Woo Bin asked glancing at the cup of coffee she had in her hands. She just nodded, not talking at all.

"I'm sorry" out of nowhere he said while sipping a bit of his drink, leaning against the small wall of a bridge they were standing.

"For what?" she asked confused, looking at him for a response.

"We, the F4, have caused both of you a lot of trouble, or should I say lots of heartaches" he said while giving her a small smile of disappointment, sad that things turn out this way.

"Apology accepted" she sweetly smiled to him, and this made him grin for her humour.

A few minutes passed by in the silence of the night, admiring the stars that shine above the sky. The moon embraced with his own light, inviting them to come near him. The wind was blowing with a musical sound, the water soon joined the rhythm, creating a beautiful harmony that delighted everyone's ear. The nature made this the perfect scene to meditate, meditate on everything involving one's life.

"Ga Eul, do you still love him?" Woo Bin asked abruptly and unexpectedly, not hesitating to look at her in the eyes with concern.

"Who, So Yi Jeong?" even if the question seemed dumb to ask, it gave her time to think about it before giving a response.

"Either yes or no, it would still get to his ears the answer I will give, don't you think?" the country bumpkin was right as the Don Juan kept silence, embarrassed to say yes.

"Still, it is very clear the response I should give and there's no need for asking known questions" she leaned against the little wall too, glancing at the F4 boy with a small smirk.

"Then why don't you give him an opportunity?" he asked very calm, looking knot her eyes for any expression given.

"I think that you, more than anyone, won't understand the situation" she heaved a sigh, trying to stay calm and not permit the sad feelings come out.

"What do you mean?" curiosity was gaining the best of him. Woo Bin didn't understand at all what she was talking about. Frustrated he was getting as she wasn't being specific nor getting right to the point, but he patiently try to wait and resolve this slowly.

"I mean, look at you, you're a Don Juan" he smiled at this remark, but when she continued talking, it disappeared. "You go out with different girls in just one day and don't care about their feelings nor their pride. You expect for them to accept you just like you are, not giving them an individual opportunity to express themselves towards you" the country bumpkin didn't know if those words could hurt him, but by the look in his eyes, he demanded for her to continue.

"I'm not like that, Woo Bin sunbae. Maybe the F4 is used to that kind of lifestyle but I am not. I won't accept the terms of loving someone when he just wants to play with my heart" it was more than clear now her point, but he didn't dare to say a word yet, he knew she wasn't finish talking.

"That's why I think you can't understand, because you can't like one person at a time and think that's fine to be playing around with anybody you want, whenever you want and how much you want" this time it hurt him a lot to hear those words. In fact, it was true but the form she told that cruel reality was stabbing his heart.

"You're right" he said a little cold, trying not to get mad at her. He wanted this and now he needed to accept the consequences.

"We played with the girls, we may have multiple times broke hearts and damage a lot of reputations but still, we have a heart" he took a last sip of his coffee before throwing it away in a near trash can.

"Ga Eul, we may be rich, but we are not far away from a commoners way of feeling towards life" he sighed before continuing, getting a little sad for remembering past events of his and his best friend's childhood.

"Even when our parents have gave us all we wanted, we were filling empty inside. I mean, I love my life as being rich, yet is difficult to find someone who really loves you, not for your money, but for who you are" a small smile appeared on his mouth trying to not think about it that much.

"You do realize that's why Gu Jun Pyo and So Yi Jeong set your eyes on both of you, right?" even if it sounded like a question, he just wanted to make sure that she acknowledge it.

"You two are special and very unique. You don't get all doll up to impress them and you don't go around annoying them to buy you expensive stuff. Ga Eul, that's the love everyone of us four are looking for, and I should say that they are lucky they have found it before I could" he gave a little giggle before glancing to the side to see an impressed girl looking at him for that speech, never seeing that point of view.

"He loves you, Ga Eul. More than any other girl, and I mean it. I have been his friend for our entire life, and no one has made him change this way like you" he grabbed her hand tightly so she could see there was no lie in his eyes or on what he was saying.

"Are you sure? Because he seems pretty happy with Eun Jae" the country bumpkin couldn't even handle to say now her name, it was very painful for her to even imagine them together.

"Huh?" Woo Bin looked at her confuse, standing straight now and turning to see the face of the girl.

"How he loves me when he's in a relationship with her?"a tear threatened to escape from her eyes and the Don Juan could clearly see that was about to happen, but he was more shock to hear those words from her. It not fit in his mind what she was saying, there was clearly something wrong.

"What? I think you have mistaken everything" he said very sure.

"What?" she asked turning to look at him now, they were now face to face, each one looking a little confuse.

"Eun Jae has never been the girlfriend of So Yi Jeong" he cleared out while touching her shoulder, eyes intense for how serious it seem that she didn't know the relationship status of her former boyfriend.

"But-but he invited her to-" Ga Eul was quickly interjected.

"So Yi Jeong just invited her out of pity. He never gave her an opportunity, but she insisted that he should think about it. Eun Jae was determined to win his heart,yet he clarified everything with her at the hotel back there. You should know that, Ga Eul" it was strange how she didn't know anything about it, but the more he looked at her eyes growing wide and preoccupied, the more he knew something was wrong with the information someone gave to her about the potter.

"Ga Eul, who told you he was with Eun Jae?" he asked a bit worry, knowing for certain that the one who lie to her was no other than her so-called-best-friend of Yong Sook, but Woo Bin was waiting for her to confirm it.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she couldn't believe it. Feelings were mixed; love, hatred and confuseness was all she felt at the moment. Yong Sook couldn't possibly lie to her, that's what she thought for a second, but then again, Woo Bin wouldn't lie to her either. Believing was not a hard choice, she totally believed the Don Juan, but what about Yong Sook?. Lots of thoughts came into her mind of why he would lie to her. It seem unreal to her, but now she could see he hide this away from her with a simple yet powerful lie to keep her away from the Casanova.

The country bumpkin felt stupid, really stupid. Many times have So Yi Jeong try to explain himself yet she refused. Now the papers change, she was the bad one now, the one who made him suffer for unreasonable thoughts. Even when it was all Yong Sook's fault, she felt like there was no need of blaming the potter directly without talking the situation privately, letting him express himself like the first time. Now she was desperate, not knowing what to do.

Woo Bin looked at her very concern and then she just hugged him tight, looking for comfort. Loud sobs she let out as the realization was hitting her, all those times where he was with Eun Jae, he did not act like if he was her boyfriend; not a single kiss, no holding hands, no sleeping in the same hotel room, no nothing. So Yi Jeong was back there more attentive towards her than the female potter.

"I have committed an error" she said between sobs, almost impossible to hear her as she was hiding her face on his chest, ashame to even look at the Don Juan's face.

"Its okay, Ga Eul. That bastard is going to pay for everything" he didn't know what else to say as he sweetly caressed her hair.

Pushing her slightly and carefully away from him, he bend a little to be at her height. Looking at her eyes, he could see she was in deep pain for the mistake she made. "I think it's time you talk with him" the Don Juan advice her and Ga Eul just nodded.

Even when he previously kissed Eun Jae, leaving them to separate and break their relationship, the Casanova struggle a lot to win her over again, and she was very sad to see it right now after a long time. She forgave him a long time ago about that, but when the fake news were given to her about the supposedly relationship between them, she just thought he was playing with her, that all his attempts to get her back were just empty feelings and untrustful words. Now it was all completely different.

* * *

Messages were sent over and over again, crazy to know where they were at, but no reply was given and that made him feel upset with his friend. What could Woo Bin possibly be doing with the country bumpkin? That was the question he was asking himself over and over again.

Standing in front of their hotel room, he kept glancing to both sides to see if there was any sign of them coming, but nothing. He felt preoccupied, worry that something could have happened to them, or that maybe his friend was making a move on her that he wouldn't like. Jealousy could turn everyone into a different person, even to think the impossible idea.

Sliding down to the floor, he began to feel drowsy, closing his eyes slowly, but the light of the screen would make him go wide awake again, hoping that there was any message from them, but again, nothing. It was getting kind of impossible to stay awake as his eyes would immediately shut down every second.

After a couple of battles against him, he gave up and he swiftly got asleep, still in the same position on the floor. Holding the cellphone on his hand, about to slide to the floor.

Instantly at that moment, the footsteps could be heard in the big corridor. Ga Eul and Woo Bin just got out of the elevator and when the two were getting near to their door, they saw the Casanova sleeping right at the entrance of her room. She heaved a sigh and show a small smile, happy now to see him there even though he was asleep.

The Don Juan was about to wake him up with some slight kicks, but the country bumpkin stopped him. "Let me handle this, please" she begged him and he nodded, giving her then a good night wish before entering to his own room.

A sigh was made before kneeling down to be at his height. Slowly, she caressed his face a bit shy, not knowing what she was going to do with him. A move he made unconsciously that scared her, not prepare for the talk she wanted to have with him.

"Ga Eul..." he said in a low voice, but never realizing she was indeed there, just dreaming about her.

A sad smile she gave before sitting right next to him, taking off the dinner jacket that Ji Hoo gave her and placing it on top of him, sharing it. The commoner looked at him with deep sorry, acknowledging how much he had to went through, and that demonstrated the love he had for her. The only wish she was desiring was for him to forgive her, that he could understand her.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae, I'm sorry" she let out some tears while placing her arm around his stomach, and her head a bit on his chest but mostly over his arm.

"Please, forgive me for being such a bad person" those were the last words she said before giving a lot of thought about their memories together, slowly falling asleep too with the promise of a new day full of unexpected surprises. Their bodies stood there, sleeping together in the cold corridor for all the night.

* * *

**Now that Ga Eul knows the truth, how will So Yi Jeong react to her apology?**

**What about that Supergirl?**

**And how about Woo Bin and Ji Hoo trying to help her?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! lol please...**

**P.S. What Kdrama are you watching now? I'm interested to now. I started watching the Surplus Princess aka The Mermaid. I must say is very weird but funny. I have never seen a drama like that before; very crazy and creative. You would expect a serious drama, but with just telling you that the mermaid is a little perverted, is more** **than sufficient lol**

**Let me know what you are watching.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Excited to say I reached the 200k words.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning the door from a room opened just to witness the scene in front of him. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were unconsciously hugging each other under the small diner jacket while both heads were leaning together. Immediately and without waiting anymore, Woo Bin out of the pocket his cellphone to take a picture of this loveable moment. An unbelievable laugh was made by him, remembering the other times where he managed to picture a memory of them together, and it was funny since every time they were asleep. This was what he wanted and everyone else, for them to be just like they were right now even though he acknowledge the country bumpkin must've decided to wait for today to talk with the potter.

Suddenly, the flash of the camera grab the attentio of their eyes, slowly opening them to see what was happening and when the Don Juan took notice of this, he quickly entered his room, not wanting to be part of what was going to develop next.

Morning groans were given as the cold and the pain of their bodies for their uncomfortable position was there. So Yi Jeong rubbed his temple slightly and when he was going to lean to the front, a weight stopped him, a weight that didn't belong to him. Carefully he turned his head to see Ga Eul waking up too, yawning for the last time and stretching her arms. Eyes grew wide for him, not expecting her to be by his side. Something must've gone wrong, that's what he thought.

"I'm sorry, I should get going" almost about to stand up, she pulled him back and looked at his eyes without saying anything, afraid of how she would start this conversation.

It was all confusing to him. So Yi Jeong cursed under his breath anyone who did this to them, thinking that one of his dear friends put them in this kind of position. The awkward feeling of apologizing for any mischief action of his friends was something that frustrated him, not realizing that it was the commoner who decided to stay all night.

"We need to talk" she was still holding his arm, scared that in any time he could go away or reject her. But the Casanova just nodded, not demonstrating any kind of excitement for it or any positive expression. After all these months the only thing he could expect was another one of her scolds or rants about how they shouldn't see each other. He was totally tired of that, but seeing how she was very determined and looking different from all the other occasions, the potter wanted to give this a final chance.

About to start talking, he noticed she was shaking of cold as her arms trembled under the diner jacket. "Let's get inside" he stood up and grabbed her arms to pull her up, heading now to the door of his room. Getting the keys out of his pocket, the door slowly opened and So Yi Jeong looked confused about this, glancing to who was the one opening it.

"Good morning" said the Don Juan with a big smirk on his face. "I'm going for a walk" he decided to make his greetings short and without lots of explanation knowing that they were about to talk. Walking now outside, he gave a blink to the commoner, murmuring 'fighting!' to her before leaving.

Entering the room, she glanced at how the potter quickly went to call for room service, ordering breakfast and coffee. She was getting nervous, there was no doubt about that, and even more when he was acting like nothing happened between them. So Yi Jeong sat on the bed, looking at her with a boring stare, prepared to receive what he thought would be another scold. Ga Eul stood there, in the front of the door, not knowing how to start the conversation, opening her lips in vain attempts to talk.

"If this is about how I should leave you alone and-" he was quickly interjected by her.

"No, is not about that" she reassured him, taking a few steps close to his bed and glancing to the floor.

"Then what is it?" the tone on his voice sounded cold and dry, like if he didn't care what he was going to hear next. Although there was a slight curiosity for the reason she was like this, looking all sad and with a sorry face. It brought his attention as he glare at her face, analyzing what emotion could she be feeling right now.

"I committed an error" she stuttered, fixing her eyes now on the Casanova, staring at his for any sign that he was indeed listening and caring for what she was saying, but he seemed confused, not understanding at all her sudden change of words.

"Back then, when you kiss Eun Jae, at first I thought I couldn't forgive you, but then you demonstrated a great determination that you was indeed sorry for that mistake" she began to fidget her fingers, getting nervous for how she started the conversation.

So Yi Jeong looked at her while listening very carefully, interested on what she was saying, not wanting to interrupt her.

"Then again, I was afraid that you would break my heart if we return back" she heaved a sigh while touching her heart, feeling a lump in her throat now.

"When we were stuck together for the storm, I realized in that moment I wanted to be with you again" the Casanova's eyes widened for this revelation, but still not understanding why she acted like she did after they got out.

"I wanted to give us an opportunity, but when we got to the hotel, someone told me you were with Eun Jae, that you were just playing with my heart" Ga Eul turned around to not see his face any long, ashamed for her words and actions after that event. Tears began to roll down her cheek for how she temembered the way she treated him, not deserving it at all.

"And now that I know the truth, I feel very bad for how I was treating you. I should've went to you and talk about-" she was interrupted this time while still giving him the back.

"I understand why you didn't come to me" he gave a sigh a little annoyed for that fact. "All my life I have been a Casanova, and it was not hard to believe that for the fact I have previously played with all the girls in my way" he was still sitting on the bed, looking at her with a thoughtful stare.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae, was I one of those girls?" the country bumpkin asked a bit scared and offended, turning around with big eyes of concern.

"I don't know, you tell me about it" this was just a way of hos to see what she really thought about his true motives and feelings. Ga Eul shook her head in disapproval, not thinking she was one of the other girls. A small appeared on his face, yet he refused to act all nice.

"I'm really sorry, sunbae. I'm sorry for thinking of you like that" she grabbed his hands, pleading for his acceptance, looking intensely into his eyes.

"Ga Eul, I forgive you" he said softening his face, standing up from the bed now. The hopeful stare on her eyes was something that he liked to see, and even more when everything was returning back to normal.

"But I have one more question" he asked and walked away from her, giving thought about everything she said, analyzing every single word.

Ga Eul hummed yes and waited for him to ask. "Who told you that lie about me?" the question made her realize that the only person she trusted a lot was the one who caused her all this heartaches.

"I-I" she began to stutter, not wanting to respond. But that's all it took for him to know who was the person behind all this trouble.

"So, you believed in him more than me, huh?" even when he forgive the country bumpkin, the anger that he was feeling couldn't be contain. It hurt him to see that the girl who says that loves him trusted another guy more than him.

"I never believed he could do such thing" she lowered her head very sad, feeling ashamed for the true in his words. If she really loved him, the first thing she would've have done was to talk with him before reacting that way.

"Besides, you hurt me a lot that I thought anything coming from you was possible" another tear rolled down her cheek. Ga Eul hated to give excuses but it was the truth, she felt that way and wanted to express it.

"Is that so?" So Yi Jeong try to comprehend her feelings and it was functioning as the look in her eyes were softening his heart, understanding that it wasn't her fault that they got to this point since the beginning.

"Joesonghabnida" she once again said while looking down to the floor.

Before the Casanova could turn around to look at her, he wore a devilish smirk on his mouth, thinking on what to do. Taking a few steps towards her, he touched her shoulder and this made the commoner raise her head to see a serious So Yi Jeong.

"I don't know if I can forgive you for that, Ga Eul" he stare at her, not giving any expression that could tell her how he was really feeling inside.

"I understand" the country bumpkin said before beginning to give some steps towards the door, about to leave thinking that he didn't want anything to do with her.

"But..." the potter smiled before she could turn around again. "You could win that forgiveness" he arched an eyebrow, giving a smirk that melted her heart.

"How?" she asked a bit curious and desperate.

"I don't know..." he knew exactly "...doing whatever I want" he sighed very confident, hands in pocket with a posture that could tell he was comfortable with this situation.

"Wh-what! What kind of winning your forgiveness is that?" she said offended, opening her mouth very disgusted for what he wanted.

"Fine, close the door when you leave" he turned around to grab the phone, a little desperate that the food hasn't come yet.

"Wait" she said and he stopped, his back facing her. A little groan he heard before she continue talking, he loved this. "Fine. I would do anything you want" the commoner was tapping her feet against the floor really hard and fast, angry to what she was accepting.

"Good" he said before a knock could be heard on the door.

"Open the door" he ordered the country bumpkin who was looking offended at him. Waving his hand, signaling for her to do so, she walked groaning to the door. Opening it, a female employee brought the breakfast and hot drinks, moving the little cart inside.

"Wait" So Yi Jeong told the women. "You can go now" he sat on his bed with his arms crossed while the employee and Ga Eul looked at him a little confused before the female could leave immediately.

"You, serve me the food" he gave another order to her, and this was totally annoying the commoner, inhaling and exhaling deeply for patience.

This was his way of making her suffer a little. Taking revenge was sweet in this way as he could have her all the time he wanted. Ga Eul was now at his mercy and the thought of it made him joyful. It was true he was still hurt, but the love was powerful than any anger he could feel towards her. The commoner demonstrated just like him that she was indeed very sorry for her mistake. The thought of not forgiving her was just unfair for him and there were two strong reasons for that; he loves her and he was the first one to commit a big error.

So Yi Jeong wanted to already hug and kiss her and yell her everything was fine between them, but that wasn't the right way to go. Things needed to go slowly and both knew it. After a long time their lips seem like strangers to each other. They needed time to heal their hearts before giving the step once again, fix the problems that were still present, like Yong Sook.

After she served his breakfast and the coffee, the Casanova ordered her to sat down and eat with him. At first she refused for how upset she was, but the look in his eyes easily changed her mind. Now looking at all the food, she didn't know where to start or what to pick, but a hand suddenly began to grab some food and placed it on her plate. Ga Eul glanced at the potter confused. He was now serving her after she did with him, why? That was her thought but the commoner decided to ignore it and enjoy the time with him.

"This will be good for you" he sweetly smiled at her before returning to eat from his own plate. "Eat well" he said while looking how she rapidly stuffed her mouth with the incredible taste of pancakes, not having the opportunity eat that often.

"I see you like them. Try this too" he raised his fork towards her mouth and the eyes of the girl seem nervous and impressed for this sudden action of his. It meant a lot for couples, but were they? She still didn't knew that answer, he never talked about that and neither did she. For an instance Ga Eul felt stupid for not reminding herself that that was a main subject she should've talked before. Now the confuseness of whether they were just still friends or a couple was there, annoying the girl's poor mind.

* * *

An hour passed by as they laughed at each other's awkward way to eat, making jokes and feeling more comfortable now. Even when none dare to touch or even have a more long than three-seconds glare, they knew everything was returning back to normal, almost.

Suddenly, the door from the room opened, leaving in sight the one and only Don Juan with a huge smile on his face. Walking slowly towards them seeing how they were enjoying their moment.

"I should get going" Ga Eul said very shy, standing up without glancing at her friend, knowing in fact that he was about to make an awkward remark about the two if she didn't leave soon enough.

"Wait, where are you going?' Woo Bin asked with a wicked smile on his mouth, trying to stop the country bumpkin, but she was too fast to dodge him and leave.

Closing the door and disappearing from there, his friend turn to look once again at the Casanova. "What happened?" he asked very curious while trying to take a bit of the food, but the hand of the potter slapped his, not wanting to share the food of him and his country bumpkin.

"Nothing" he gave a big smile, not wanting to enter in details right now with him but just enjoy the sweet memory of her saying sorry.

"That smile says something else" Woo bin pointed his mouth very close and So Yi Jeong moved it away.

"So, are you back together?" this was his friend, always wanting to get to the point immediately when the subject was important.

"Something like that" So Yi Jeong said not secure of his own words.

"Yah! You haven't?" shock was written on his face, not understanding how Ga Eul walked out of there like if everything returned to normal and how So Yi Jeong was very happy but still they weren't officially together.

"Aish! You make a lot of questions" said very annoyed while throwing him a pillow to shut him up, standing and leaving to the bathroom.

"Yah! Chicken, come back here and let's talk about it" Woo Bin followed him behind but the door was shut immediately right on his face, making the Don Juan get offended.

"Aigo! You two are acting strange" he said before turning around, giving a sigh very happy that his two friends looked cheerful now. It was definitely good news and being part of that reconciliation made him feel extremely satisfied and content.

* * *

On the other side, in the corridor, where no soul could be seen except for just a commoner, little screams were to be heard in the long space while she gave jumps of excitement. Ga Eul couldn't hide how happy she was after that tense moment, even though their relationship status was still unknown for now, the Casanova was forgiving her for all those bad moments she made him went through. It was unbelievable to think how easy resulted to talk with him, undertanding how she was feeling. So Yi Jeong was someone special for her and this time she was going to make sure no one could stop this mutual feelings from both.

The only thing left to do was to confront Yong Sook, that liar. Cursing under her breath wouldn't make any difference, besides, the reason why he lie wasn't known. Maybe there was a strong one for him to do so, but again, the painter knew exactly how she felt for the potter and it wasn't right what he did. Somehow she was going to discover the truth behind it, but for now, the trip to to Macau hadn't finish, wishing that everything turn out even more great than it already was.

Entering now to her room, her glare change as she saw her best friend crying beside the window. Again, she remembered why they where here, to look for Gu Jun Pyo. It hurt her to see the girl with short hair like this, but right now there was nothing to do to heal her heart.

"Jan Di ah" she said very concerned, sitting beside her and rubbing her back for comfort.

"Ga Eul, you came back" even when she try to sound normal, her eyes betrayed her easily and mostly the sobs that were coming out of her mouth.

"What happened?" asked the country bumpkin, leaning to see the lowered face of her best friend.

"I saw him last night" she placed a hand on her forehead,trying to hide her face.

"Did he talked with you?" Ga Eul asked with a tone of hope.

"No" she paused, grabbing a tissue and cleaning up her nose. "I saw him from the distance, with a girl" Jan Di was looking now at her friend, very serious almost about to explode again in tears.

"That...stupid..." she try to look for any other mean word in her disctionary but the girl with short hair kept talking.

"You know what's funny?" Ga Eul glanced at her, waiting for her to continue. "That he saw me, and yet he did not care like if I was a stranger" tears were again rolling down her cheek, feeling the pain on her chest.

The country bumpkin stood quiet, shock at what she just said. It was incredible how a boy who used to stalk and get jealous for anything that got near to her friend was now acting this way. Any reason wasn't enough to make the commoner suffer this way. Even when Jan Di didn't know how to appreacite him at first, now she recognizing that living without him seemed impossible. Getting used to him was now an habit that she wasn't ready to break.

The happiness that Ga Eul was feeling just a couple of minutes ago vanished away, feeling sad and sorry for her friend. Even when she wanted to tell her what happened with the Casanova, the commoner acknowledge it wasn't the right time to do it, wanting to give space to the one who was still heart broken.

Suddenly, the words of the Don Juan came quickly into her mind, reminding the exact words he told her last night about why both F4 boys set their eyes on them. It began to feel odd how the leader of the group was out of nowhere acting that way now. There was definitely a reason, she thought.

"Jan Di ah, this may sound strange but, you need to fight for him, discover why he is behaving like this. I know he loves you" Ga Eul reassured her, giving a confident smile to her while raising a fist into the air and saying 'Fighting!'. Even though Jan Di wasn't in the mood, a small grin appeared as that advice made her feel a bit better.

Thereafter Ji Hoo came in and invited them for a walk, knowing that's what the girl with short hair needed now.

The other two boys where waiting in the lobby impatiently, wanting to already start the day. The elevator opened and the girls and the violinist appeared in sight, making So Yi Jeong smile like never before.

"Come on slave, we are going for a walk" he grabbed the hand of the country bumpkin, pulling her away from the others to the exit very quickly.

"But what about them?" Ga Eul asked a bit confuse yet annoyed for how he was taking her away.

"We are just going to be ahead of them. They will soon follow us" he said in a rush, not wanting for any of the other three to start with the game of questions.

After they were out of sight immediately, the others started to wonder why he called her slave, how they were even now talking to each other. Of course, Woo Bin knew the reason, but staying quiet was the best for now, wanting for the couple to explain it better.

"Carry this for me" he took out his jacket since the day was beginning to feel hot, giving it to Ga Eul so she could him the favor of carrying it. The annoyance was too much for him, laughing for how cute she was while messing with her hair.

Ji Hoo and the other two watched from behind what was happening, not understanding how this happened. Every time either one of them have a small punch or push to the other, their friends would just gasp, believing that a fight between was going happen, but nothing, they were just playing around.

Soon enough, three boats stood still in the water, beside the sidewalk, man waiting for someone to get in. So Yi Jeong glanced at the commoner with a smirk, before pulling her towards the boat, getting in while the other followed behind. The Casanova quickly blocked their way in ,shaking his head from side to side slowly and pointing to the other two who were still empty.

Woo Bin sighed annoyed, getting in the last one of them while Jan Di and Ji Hoo hopped in the second one. The ride through the canal soon started and the girls quickly gasped for how amazing it felt, looking at the beautiful surrounding.

"This is so beautiful, like in a dream" she said while the man began to sing a love song, making her blush while glancing awkwardly to the Casanova.

"Not as someone I'm looking right now" his eyes were fixed on her, becoming close to her while his slowly slipped behind her back and pushing her a bit note to his side.

"Sunbae" the commoner said awkwardly, but with a smile on het face showing happiness and nervousness.

Faces were inches apart from each other, enjoying once again this closeness, feeling the intense heat of each other as they became even more closer. Eyes were staring at the lips, hearts were beginning to pound really hard as they desperately wanted to kiss. But before that could happen, a loud noise came from not so far. Their hands swiftly covered their ears for how horrendous and loudly a person was singing.

"Aish!" most of them exclaimed as they began to search who was the one with the terrible voice.

"Huh! That's Supergirl" Ga Eul pointed to the one who was standing on a boat, singing a love song while the men was trying to pull her away, but the group of well-dressed man were holding him.

The boats of the two commoners passed by and they wave at her, and the girl returned it back with a smile while still singing.

"Yah! You" Woo Bin yelled pointed at her very upset.

"Shut up!" he demanded, still not recognizing the girl he previously and unfortunately met last night.

The girl stopped and looked at him with a serious gaze. "Make me" she dare him, continuining to sing.

Suddenly, the Don Juan didn't hesitate and went to take some water of the canal into his hand, throwing it to her. The girl was definitely wet for his continued movements of throwing water.

"Yah! Stop that" she ordered him, eyes clsoed gor the water that was coming.

"Make me" he mimic her with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Fine" she said before crazily jumping from the boat she was to his, almost falling down to the water. Fortunately, Woo Bin caught her, her body ending on top of his. Their faces become really close, eyes grew big for the utter shock of being like this. The Don Juan swiftly pushed her away, but she resisted and went back on top of him, holding his hand against the wood.

"You are going to pay for this" she pointed at her hair very offended.

"I don't think so" swiftly and without any difficulty, he rolled their bodies together, his body on top of her now.

"Yah! You're the girl who kicked me last night" Woo Bin remembered now, getting more upset than before.

"Oh, so you are that crybaby" she wickedly smirk before hitting him with her knee in the middle of his legs, making the poor boy gasped for air, feeling the pain coming more and more.

"I'm sorry" she teased him for last night and now before jumping again to meet the sidewalk, but her calculations went wrong as her right foot didn't step correctly on the floor, losing balance and going straight to the water.

Even though Woo Bin was in pain, watching the girl fall to the water and get all soaked was very entertaining to see. Laughing really hard at her and pressing his stomach while she cursed under her breath, trying to get out of there.

"I bet that was your shower for today" those were the last words he could say before the girl disappeared with the well-dressed man surrounding her so nobody could see her.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**What you thought about this chapter?**

**What you like most?**

**Sorry, but don't get all too happy and excited if I updated really fast. I will not usually do this anymore. I just took the opportunity I was off today from work. Maybe, if you leave me a review then I would try to be considerate and update fast like this, but for now I think I will update once or twice a week.**

**Leave a review! :)**

**Thanks Gracias**


	42. Chapter 42

**So you thought the two fan fictions I'm going to make our about SoEul? Think twice lol Depending on the reviews, I will tell you who are the character, and maybe, just maybe, the title name of one of them. But you really need to convince me with the reviews lol haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The triumphant smile that the Don Juan was wearing suddenly vanished away when he perceived the stares giving to him by his friends. A glare he send back very annoyed, not knowing why they were smiling like that after the girl left all soaked. There was something in their eyes that made him get upset, acknowledging what they were thinking at that moment. Crossing his arms, Woo Bin looked to another direction to ignore the glares, giving a frustrated sigh, not saying anything to them.

"I like that girl" So Yi Jeong said after their heads turn to see each other. Giving a smile, he thought about how a girl could shake his best friend's mood in a matter of seconds.

"Yah! Why?" Ga Eul asked upset, a bit preoccupied for how he could be referring to the girl that saved her life previously. A little bit offended to hear that, she crossed her arms and waited for his answer with a serious frown.

"Yah, Ga Eul..." he looked at her for a second, realizing why she suddenly reacted that way. "Don't tell me you are...jealous?" the head of the Casanova came close to hers, seeting his eyes on hers to inspect her glare.

"Me, jealous?" the country bumpkin pointed to herself with a shock expression, being in denial. "Not even in a hundred years" she gave a sarcastic sigh before turning her head to the other side again, murmuring to herself how obnoxious he was.

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess you wouldn't mind to accompany me on a date I have. You know, as my slave, of course" the potter looked calm, but inside he was excited to see the expected reaction of the commoner.

"Date, with who?" she asked in an obvious jealous tone.

"Just a friend from Macau" he sighed, leaning back against the wood of the boat.

"What's her name?" she asked swiftly, not hesitating on her words or the way of saying it.

"That's none of your business, now shut up and let me enjoy this" he said while closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his head, relaxing while the soft breeze hit his face.

Ga Eul began to murmur, cursing him for being such a dirty Casanova. This was one of the things that made her want to punch him. The same day they cleared up everything and were slowly beginning to heal again, the same day were he decided to go out with another girl. Even when it was just a friendly meeting, the country bumpkin needed to present herself to that girl and examine what are her real intentions. So Yi Jeong is one of the men most desired by women in South Korea, and she knew since the beginning, when she realized her feelings towards him, that there was going to be a lot of competition out there, seeking for his love too. Ga Eul hated to eve imagine how many woman wanted to be so badly by the potter's side, intending to do anything possible just to even meet him or steal a kiss from him.

The Casanova seemed cool, without any worries while contemplating his surrounding, acting like if he didn't notice the cruel and serious stare of his country bumpkin, shooting dead glares at him. He loved this, seeing her like this just because of him. Girls have always felt jealous of him being with another, but the way the commoner acted was precious and unique. So Yi Jeong could feel the real love coming from her.

Suddenly, the boat stopped, they reached the end of the ride. Ga Eul quickly stood up and walked away from there very upset, in direction towards her other friends. The potter looked at her with a big smile on his face while walking slowly to them.

"That was fun" Geum Jan Di said a bit shy, still holding onto the negative feelings she had back in the hotel. It was impossible not to think of Gu Jun Pyo after seeing him for the second time in Macau, where she spend a lot of money and energies in the seek for the obnoxious leader of the F4.

"What should we do now?" asked Woo Bin glancing to his surroundings, apparently looking for someone.

"I know" So Yi Jeong said very calm. His idea seemed fun, but then he remembered that the girls wouldn't like it. Everyone else asked what, but he told them to just forget it. At the end, the insistence was too much that he gave up.

"I was thinking of basketball" he looked at the other guys whose faces got really enthusiastic for the great idea. But the two commoners just glanced at him with a disgusted expression, not wanting to play that game.

"I thought it would be nice, and maybe, we could fix some...thing" So Yi Jeong looked at the guys with a serious face, like if he was telephatically telling them what was he thinking. The guys nodded with a small smile while the girls stare at each other confused.

"Fine then" Woo Bin said very calm, looking now at the girls. "I guess that leaves you two to do whatever you want" the situation they needed to fix was someone whom one of the girls couldn't see right now, and even if she could, her heart would be more broken. The F3 wanted to know first the reason behind the strange acting of their dear friend before the commoner could talk to him.

"Fine" the country bumpkin said in a happy tone bit at the same time glaring at the Casanova very serious. Turning around, the girls walked away from them, heading towards the big stores to shop. Chinese boys would stare at the two korean girls, amaze to see females from another country. To their eyes they were beautiful and that was the reason they couldn't stop staring at them, murmuring while the girls walked in front of them. This, obviously, was noticed by the F3 whom two of them just shook their heads and smile in amazement, while the young potter couldn't contain to see other guys glancing at his country bumpkin, taking quick steps towards them. Slapping each boy who looked at her in the head, he sighed frustrated and grabbed Ga Eul by her arm.

"You should be careful" he said very angry, not at her, but for the situation. The potter was indeed jealous, leaving him insecure whether if to go with his friends or stay with the girls just in case.

"Everyone's looking at you" he let go of her hand while she looked at him with eyes widen, not believing he was acting this way.

"Here" So Yi Jeong took off the jacket Ga Eul previously gave to him. "Take this and put it on" even when it was an order for her to do, it was so much the frustation that he did it himself.

"Don't you dare take this off" the Casanova said with worried eyes, not wanting for her to happen something while he was gone. He just wanted to protect her from the perverted glares from the others. "Remember, you just everything I want" letting her know again the reason why she needed to obey him, the potter turned around and went to his friends, who were now moving their heads from side to side, not approving what he just did.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" asked Woo Bin while arms were crossed, sighing a bit for how annoyingly sweet was the action of the Casanova.

"Besides, did I miss something?" Ji Hoo asked with a smirk, placing his hands inside his pockets while beginning to walk aside the two other boys.

That's when the interesting conversation started about how Ga Eul got to know the truth about an evil lie Yong Sook made up of the potter, leaving the country bumpkin to ask for forgiveness. The violinist and the Don Juan understood then why they previously acted like if they were a couple again. So Yi Jeong let it clear that they weren't still in a relationship again. Reasons wanted to be know but the potter resisted the urge to gave them away to his friends, wanting for time to let him know the right moment to speak about it to her and why. The boys knew one of the reasons why he was stopping himself from asking the country bumpkin to be his girlfriend again, it was hard but he needed to choose soon.

* * *

Hours passed by as the girls shopped in different stores, not knowing where the F3 was at now. Actually, they did enjoy their absences. After days of having them stalking every move they made, it was quite nice to have some peace and girl time alone.

Ga Eul took this opportunity to tell Jan Di everything about what happened back in the hotel with So Yi Jeong and how they she end up getting into more unnecessary trouble because of Yong Sook's fault of lying to her. Now that the situation between them was fixed, the only problem that persisted was the question of whether they were officially together or not. The Casanova was treating her like a girlfriend, but with what he told her in the boat demonstrated that there was something missing for them to be together, or that's what she thought. The girl with short hair kept asking questions, trying to inform herself of even the small and insignificant details about her best friend's life. There was no doubt that she trusted So Yi Jeong more than any other guy who had try to approach Ga Eul. He was indeed, for Jan Di, the best qualified boy to be with the country bumpkin and she liked the idea of them slowly gaining the trustness that was once lost.

"What you're going to do when you see Yong Sook then?" asked her friend commoner with a lot of interest showing on her face, a little preoccupied since this was the second time the painter hurt her, but emotionally.

"I don't know. I guess when the moment comes, I hope I know how to react correctly" even when she was questioning the intentions of the once-so-called best friend, there was a slight of anger hinted on her voice. She admitted to herself that letting him get into her life again was a mistake. Yong Sook was a good friend to her, but after what he did, that description wasn't any longer available. He damaged even more the relationship between the commoner and the Casanova, making her not to talk with him for long weeks, not knowing So Yi Jeong was always innocent of the false accusations of the painter.

Now walking slowly back to the hotel, sun rays hiding away, she kept thinking about it in silence. Meditating was all she could do for now as they entered to their room. Geum Jan Di went to take a shower, knowing that the country bumpkin needed time alone to decide what to do now. It was hard for her, but a lie like that felt like a betray, a betray that she couldn't forgive. This time she was more than secure who she was staying with, who have her trust, and it was definitely not Yong Sook any long.

A minutes passed by as she was standing outside of the balcony, looking at the wonderful view Macau was giving her. Numerous times she sighed desperate, finding a solution for the confrontation she was soon to have. Never in her life this has happened to her, not in what seemed a good frienship. Ga Eul began to create questions inside her head, questions that needed to be ask to him.

Suddenly, her body alarmed her of a vibration and she took out her cellphone from the pocket of the jacket So Yi Jeong gave her. Eyes grew wide very nervous, not moving nor blinking, but just staring at the name that the screen was displaying. The vibration kept going on for about a few seconds until it stopped. Ga Eul was definitely afraid of answering Yong Sook. She was not prepared yet, and taking his call would just lead her to treat him like deserved right now. Acting would be in vain, the commoner couldn't handle to play a nice and sweet girl while inside of her was screaming infuriated, wanting to punch somebody.

Again, a vibration she sensed but this time it was a short one. The country bumpkin received a message, and it was obviously from Yong Sook. Opening it up with a lot of hesitation, she closed her eyes before slowly raising her eyelids to discover the words he text to her.

**Hope you're having a great time. I got to know the F4 is there, so don't let him get you down. Okay? Fighting!**

The urge of throwing her phone against the wall couldn't be contain any longer as her anger swiftly raised up through her body. How could he advise her like that when he was the one who disappointed her? A loud scream she let out furious while looking at the phone that was already broken on the floor, imagining Yong Sook was there. But then, a knock was heard on the door and made her jump a little scared.

"Ga Eul, are you okay?" asked a worried Casanova knocking the door consistently, impatiently waiting for her reply.

Rapidly she opened the door just to see the potter glancing at her preoccupied. That's when she realized they came back more soon than she thought as the potter was still in his sporty clothes.

"I'm fine" she said while her lips were pursed to the side, her body not acting according to her words. So Yi Jeong noticed and push her slightly to the side, wondering what made her get in this weird behaviour. Scanning the room, he found the phone laying on the floor all broken and slowly grab it, inspecting how damage it was.

"What happened?" he asked curious, raising the phone and swinging a bit so she could see he wasn't dumb enough to believe she was fine.

"I-I, my phone slipped from my hand and broke, so that's why I screamed" she gave as an excuse, crossing her arms really mad.

"So you want me to believe that?" the potter wasn't stupid. By looking at the phone, he knew that it couldn't get all broken like that with just a slip to the floor.

"Yes" she said in a firm tone, tapping her foot on the floor. This was in fact annoying to her, that he could easily tell if she was lying, and she hated it sometimes.

"Fine" the Casanova said with a smile, wanting to just skip the conversation knowing she wasn't in the right mood. But what he was going to tall next wasn't even going to help a little.

"Get dressed, you're going to accompany me on the date I have" he ordered, walking towards the door to leave, not bothering to even listen what she wanted to say.

"I'm not going" she said with an angry voice while looking at him very serious.

Turning around to see her face, a little smile came across his mouth and this totally confused Ga Eul. "Fine" So Yi Jeong only said before leaving, closing the door with a happy face.

The country bumpkin sighed offended. The Casanova didn't even try to make her go or obligate her. Walking from side to side, she thought about how he did not care if she went or not. Thoughts of how the girl would try to wickedly making him fall in love was frightening her, repentant of not accepting his invitation. The imagination in her head was exaggerating and too much for her to just stay in the hotel room and not do something about it.

Knocking the door really loud of the bathroom, she hurried the commoner to get out of it, desperate to take a shower and get ready for her new mission of tonight; stalk Yi Jeong.

Thereafter she decided to take someone as her partner-in-crime, her accomplice. Yes, it was better this way, share the adrenaline with somebody. Swiftly and without hesitating, she got out of her room just to knock the one beside of them.

Waiting impatiently, she began to murmur his name in a mysterious voice through the small hole before someone opened the door. Quickly, she pushed him to get inside and closed the door behind them.

"Ga Eul, what are you doing?" asked Ji Hoo a little impressed for her sudden and abrupt action.

The country bumpkin hushed him with her index finger in front of her mouth, telling to just shut up and listen to what she needed to say, afraid that anyone could hear them even if the other boys were staying at a different hotel room.

The violinist crossed his arms with a smirk on his face, knowing that what she was about to say would be indeed funny.

"You need to come with me" she talked very low, almost impossible. But with a little of effort he heard her, miraculously.

"We need to spy on So Yi Jeong and his date" she murmured on his ear, and this made him laugh a bit which she rapidly covered with her hand so no sound could be heard.

"Why should I do that?" asked the violinist still with a grin on his mouth, crossing his arms and waiting for a good reason from her.

"Because he is your friend" she pointed towards his chest a little desperate that he was making her plan a little complicated and without lots of time to discuss.

"Now get dressed and meet me at the lobby in ten minutes" she ordered him and rapidly left his room, leaving an agape Ji Hoo thinking if whether to go or not.

* * *

Standing now outside the room, she turned around just to encounter the potter looking curious at her. By the look in his eyes and where he was standing at, he got out of his room apparently going to the same one she was at a second ago.

"What were you doing with Ji Hoo?" he asked getting close to her, placing an arm beside her against the wall, not letting the country bumpkin with the alternative of escaping away.

"Nothing, just socializing" a devilish smirk appeared on her mouth, knowing he was in fact jealous.

"Just socializing, huh?" So Yi Jeong was smelling something suspicious seeing how tense she looked. But looking at his time, he was very late for the date.

"We will talk about this later" he said while putting his arm down, pointing at her with a serious frown before turning around and shutting the door to prepare himself.

Ga Eul quickly went to inside her room to change herself before the Casanova could leave. She hated to do this, but would hate even more if she stayed with her arms crossed not doing anything. Being in denial about how jealous she was at the moment was something that no one could change, the commoner was convinced that she needed to just check on him and the girl who was going to, absolutely and most surely, try to seduce and flirt with him. That was the most realistic possibility for her.

Changing quickly into some black clothes to not get noticed in the middle of the night, Geum Jan Di looked at her like of she was crazy but the country bumpkin didn't care, she was more in a hurry to get finished and ready to stalk the potter.

Opening and closing the door now without waiting for Jan Di to conclude with her long scolds, she found another person standing in front of her at the corridor. It was Woo Bin, and his face seemed impressed for her sudden style of cloth.

"Wow, what happened to you?" his eyes began to scan her completely, thinking how ridiculous she was dressed.

Putting a finger in front of his lips, she hushed him in a secretly way, glancing to both directions before looking seriously at him in the eyes. "I have a mission" her gaze made him curious, head bending to the side.

"Jan Di is alone, so take care of her and have fun" she blinked at him and patted his shoulder before turning to leave. A sigh of frustration she heard and smile.

"What about Ji Hoo?" he asked while she kept walking to the direction of the elevator.

"Tonight, he's my partner" she said in a proud tone while pushing the button, which it opened immediately the steel door.

"Aish! Why do I have to stay with the crazy one?" he complained.

"Yah! You prefer Ji Hoo over me" another complain was made before the door closed. Ga Eul sighed relief that his voice was out of reach, not hearing him was the best for now. Sometimes he could cry over small things that annoyed her, just like now. Although she liked it too since the only way he demonstrated such affection of brotherhood was in this occasions.

Then the door opened and she glanced everywhere searching for the violinist. His hair was the most helpful thing for her to find him as she looked at the couch and saw someone sitting, back facing her. Only his head could be seen.

Going around it, she found a calm and peaceful boy waiting for her very patient. A smile appeared on his face before he could acknowledge the clothes she was wearing. This lead immediately for him to laugh about it while she just glare at his clothes, looking a bit upset and offended.

"Why aren't you dressed like me?" she asked while pursing her lips and frowning.

"We are just going to check on him, is not like we are going to stay all thenight following him" he said very confident, but after watching Ga Eul's serious expression, his eyes grew wide shocked. "We are not going follow him all night, right?" he asked a bit scared, and not his dismay, the country bumpkin nodded slowly and dramatically, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the exit, just to wait for the potter to come out and leave.

Minutes passed before So Yi Jeong was in sight, leaving the hotel and entering a limousine that was waiting for him. No glares of suspicions he made, nothing seem wrong around him, not knowing there were two persons watching him from a fair distance.

"Come on, we need to follow him" she said and pulled once again the arm of the violinst, which he definitely was surprised for this sudden agressiveness of her.

"Where's your limousine?" the commoner asked while glaring to both sides, waiting for a transportation.

"I don't have one" Ji Hoo said.

Ga Eul gave him a small and slight punch on his arm. "Why didn't you said it before?" after that she began to look for a taxi that could take them, and one stopped miraculously. Soon enough they followed the limousine of the Casanova until they reached to a fancy restaurant. So Yi Jeong quickly got out of the car and got inside the building.

The country bumpkin got out of the taxi really fast, making the violinist pay everything. It was no such problem to do so, but seeing how much she was in a hurry made him impressed, smiling for her unusual occurrences.

Entering now to the big place, an employee greet her very politely. The impression changed when the men suddenly saw what she was wearing. It was not common to have customers dressed like that in the most famous restaurant of Macau.

About to pick up the phone to call security, Ji Hoo entered and the men immediately recognized who he was. Realizing that the girl came with him made the employee more secure for anyone's safety.

"Name of the reservation, please" he politely asked.

"We don't have, but we would like to have a table for two" the violinist said and Ga Eul suddenly turn to glance at him very confused. The men rapidly went to check on his computer if there was any table available for the night in which he found one.

"If we are going to spy on them at least we need to be comfortable" the smile he gave to her was more than enough to convince her about this idea. It was nice to have someone invite you to something like this even if the situation obliged him to do so.

Thereafter they were taken to their respective table in which it was coincidentally a few feets away from the Casanova. It was the perfect spot to spy on them.

Sitting down on their seat, she raised the menu to cover her face, afraid that at any moment the potter could look into their direction and get caught in a matter of seconds. On the other side, Ji Hoo was very calm, acting as if nothing have happened, leaning back against the wooden seat and enjoying how Ga Eul was acting.

From the distance, she could see So Yi Jeong was sitting alone, glancing at his watch every second and waiting impatiently for the girl to come. Tapping his fingers against the table, he decided to order even if his date didn't appear yet. The country bumpkin was beggining to smile at this, wishing for the girl to never come and meet with him. But her chances vanished away when a tall and slim girl appeared in front of his eyes, giving a sweet smile. Her body was definitely one to envy as her curves were adjusted in the right places while her face structure was what every girl desired to have, a small one with almost no imperfections or blemishes to be seen. Ga Eul groan at this while So Yi Jeong stood up and hug her, inviting her to sat down.

Ji Hoo quickly noticed the presence of the girl because of the commoner's sound. Eyes grew wide as he gave a huge smile, almost about to laugh after recognizing who was the person he was having dinner with.

"Ga Eul" he called her name to bring her attention which it gave result. The annoyance of her face couldn't be hidden when she looked at how he was about to laugh. "She is-" the violinist couldn't finish his sentence as the commoner placed her hand on his mouth, shutting him up.

"They're going to hear us" she said with a furious look in her eyes. This totally made Ji Hoo stay quiet, wanting to explain the situation.

A waitress quickly came to take the order and Ji Hoo gladly chose what he was going to eat, but the eyes and mind of the country bumpkin were fixed and concentrated on every move made by them. A little cough the violinist made and this brought her attention, feeling awkward after looking at the stares of both. Ga Eul rapidly order something and return to glance at them with intense, wanting to burn her with her imaginary red laser.

Laughs were to be heard by both, cute stares were given to each other, and hands met over the table, never intertwining fingers nor holding, just touching one on top of the other. The commoner would frown at this, mimicking her laugh in an angry way while Ji Hoo would shake his head, unbelievably staying still there, watching how everything was mistakably developing.

Suddenly, after a long time of sensing someone's eyes set on him, So Yi Jeong glanced to his side just to find the country bumpkin looking very serious to him before she realized herself that he caught her. Raising the menu up and pulling Ji Hoo towards her, to hide him with her face in the small black thin book. Faces were inches apart from each other and the awkwardness grew as the boy looked at her with a shock expression, not daring to even breath, but to just lean back. Obviously Ga Eul didn't permit this as she perceived the Casanova was still looking at them, and indeed, he was and even more upset now that he witnessed the sudden move they made, hiding their face, no one knows what they were doing behind it.

"I think he caught us" she murmured to the violinist who was still trying to compose himself and act normal, but he certainly knew that after this, the potter was going to give him a piece of his mind and al because of her fault.

"You think?" he said with a serious tone, pressing down the menu so they could be in sight once again. The intention was simple, Ji Hoo just wanted to show that nothing occured between them, that it was just the commoner trying to hide. So Yi Jeong noticed this act as he saw how the girl was still grabbing his friend's shirt before she let it go very embarrassed.

A smile grew across his face while pretending he didn't saw her. It was interesting the situation to him now even when he knew since the beginning she was definitely going to follow him. Then, an idea popped in his head as he wave to the girl to come near him, wanting to tell her something in her ear.

Ga Eul was watching all this scene, wondering what he could have told the female. The face of her seem a little disgusted by his words, but then she immediately nodded with no interest or excitement shown.

As soon as words were exchanged between them, the country bumpkin began to see a sudden move she was not liking at all. The girl was slowly leaning to the front and the Casanova's too. Her alarm system began to tell her to do something about it as their faces were almost meeting each other. Standing up from her seat, Ji Hoo looked at her very confused until he glance at his friend. "Ga Eul, is just a trap" he said, but it was too late as she reached their table and placed the menu between them.

"That's a perfect timing" the potter said out of nowhere, glancing at her with a devilish smirk.

Confuseness ruled over her mind not knowing what his words meant, and even more when the girl started to make disgusted sounds. The expression seem strange for her as no female would do that after almost being kissed by one of the four most handsome boys in Korea. Although they were still pretty far away from touching lips, the girl couldn't stop feeling nauseated by the thought of it.

"I told you she would come" he said with a triumphant smile.

"So this is the girl you told me about?" asked the girl with great interest now, forgetting what just happened. So Yi Jeong nodded while the commoner looked confused at both of them, not knowing what to say but to just feel embarrassed and ashame for her actions.

"Why you didn't want to join us?" she said with big curiosity, placing her elbows on too of the table. "He has been telling me wonderful things about you that I was dying to meet you" she said with a sweet and angelical smile. Now this was something someone needed to explain to her because she had no clue of what was happening here and why the female was talking to her like that.

"Pardon me?" it was evident now she was disoriented.

"Hasn't Yi Jeong told you about me?" the female said a little offended, letting her mouth hang open while looking incredibly to him.

"Ga Eul, this is So Eun Hee, my cousin" he said heaving a sigh a bit annoyed by her question.

At that moment the face of Ga Eul just wanted to hide away from the embarrasment she was feeling. All this time she acted like a stalker ex girlfriend, and now that the identity of the girl was known, she couldn't be feeling kore upset with the boy who stood behind, sitting at another table eating peacefully. Turning her head, she glsnced at him with you-are-going-to-pay-for-this stare. But Ji Hoo returned a glare that could tell it wasn't his fault she never let him finish the sentence.

"Come, sit with us" Eun Hee invited her but the Casanova stopped the country bumpkin from doing so.

"Is very late and we should get going now" So Yi Jeong stood up and his cousin did the same a bit disappointed that she couldn't meet properly meet the commoner who stole the heart of her cousin.

"We should do this another time, and next time, please, don't hide from us" a little giggle she gave, acknowledging everything Ga Eul did before interrupting their unsuitable and undesirable moment. The potter just made that to prove that he could bring her to their table in a matter of seconds, even when she didn't fully agree with just pretending to go for a kiss.

* * *

Soon enough So Eun Hee left on her luxurious car while the other three went in the limousine that brought So Yi Jeong to the restaurant. A silence filled the uncomfortable space, Ji Hoo being in the middle of them made him more awkward as both of his friend were looking to each other; So Yi Jeong with a smile while Ga Eul with a serious frown, a bit angry at him still.

It was not nice to play that trick, making her believe that he was with one of those girls having fun. It was all just a set up to see if she really went or not with him, which she ended up going anyways even if it wasn't with him. Seeing her jealous was all he wanted for a second, but he wanted to make it a surprise, believing at first that she was going to agree to go with him. Meeting part of his good side of the family was something he was prepared for now that they were almost about to take the step of getting together after reconciling.

The ride back to the hotel seem long as nobody spoke and the tension stood always there. But what a relief it felt to the violinist to get out of there before the two of them, almost running inside.

Ga Eul was about to get out before a hand pulled her back to the seat. Sitting there surprised by this, she only looked at the Casanova, not knowing what to say. She was utterly embarrassed for spying on him and acting in front of So Eun Hee like that.

"I just wanted for you to meet her. She's a great person" he said while glancing at her with a serious stare.

"Then why you told me before she was a friend?" the tone on her voice didn't sounded mad at all now, but just curious about his answer.

"I wanted to surprise you" slowly, he got up from his seat and sat next to the country bumpkin, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Besides, I wanted to see how would you react" he came close to her and she got really nervous. The Casanova touched her arm, caressing it while raising up to meet her neck. That made her shiver, feeling now the goosebumps.

"You know what, I didn't know you could be so...defensive" his mouth got close to her ear, talking to her smoothly.

Unexpectedly, she pushed him away from her with a nervous look. "Still, I wasn't jealous at all" Ga Eul try to defend herself, being in denial. After that, she quickly got out of the limousine, having desire to kiss him, but this time she was deep inside ashamed for what happened, wanting to forget about it.

It was nice to know his real intentions for the date. Wanting him for her to know part of his family felt like a huge step between them even though it was just his cousin and not someone like his parents or maybe siblings. The first impression she gave was of someone really obnoxious and plastic, but when she met her for just a few seconds, it totally changed her thoughts. Not even a single moment So Eun Hee stopped to look at what she was wearing, and that was a lot to say and think about someone who has always been rich and surrounded by elegant people.

Now that she thought about it, there was a resemblance between them; their way of smiling was the most that outstand. The way of expressing themselves was another, and she could clearly see it since she said the first sentence.

Clarified was all, but she was still abut angry for the main plan he had in the beginning of all this, swearing that she would take a sweet revenge later on over him.

* * *

**What you thought about this chapter?**

**Please leave a review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Long time no see lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Next morning and all seem quiet, very peaceful to the ears of every F4 member, dreaming about different things. The only one who couldn't sleep well when the sun rays began to rise was the country bumpkin, who couldn't stop the sound from entering her ears. Although she wanted to sleep for a while more, the noise was from someone, and it was more than clear she was crying as the only partner she had was the other commoner.

No matter how hard she try to avoid the sound, each time she felt more guilty for not waking up entirely and help her emotionally. Jan Di needed someone to be there for her, but the question of why she decided to let out those feelings in the morning was something that bothered her a bit. Shaking it off her head, Ga Eul quickly sat down on the bed with her eyes closed and leaning to the front. This was a big sacrifice for her as she considered this time of hour sacred, but once again, her friend was first than her eye bags.

Geum Jan Di was sitting on the floor, right next to the country bumpkin's feet. Realizing that she woke up her friend wasn't of big importance as she covered her face on top of her bended knees. Ga Eul slowly placed her hand over her back with a concerned look.

"What happened?" she asked while staring at her calming down. Her comfort was making her feel a little less sad as she could now express to someone.

"Gu Jun Pyo..." she began her sentence with the three most hurtful words for her to hear right now. Mentioning him seem very hard now as she stuttered, increasing her anger towards the F4 leader.

The commoner didn't understand at all why the sudden mood of her. Of course she understood the situation that happened between them when they came here, but it was still unclear why he was acting that way towards her best friend. Gu Jun Pyo was acting very insolent, not caring for the feelings of others at this point. It was odd as the last time he had saved Jan Di from the snow storm and they were all good, their relationship was really progressing. But since he left, everything changed and without a known reason.

"He doesn't want to see me again. He says that I was just a mistake to him, that he wants me to disappear from out of his life" those words shock Ga Eul as her friend pursed her lips really sad, frowning of how angry she was. The country bumpkin couldn't believe those were the words of a boy who once stalked and followed around like a dog to Geum Jan Di. There was definitely something wrong and she could smell it perfectly, but the doubt of what could be the reason of this fake acting was really intriguing her.

No words came out from the commoner as she kept thinking, thinking on what to say and how to speak it. Then, she remembered that last night she was with Yoon Ji Hoo and So Yi Jeong, so how she met with the terrible leader?

"How did you got to see him?" Ga Eul asked a bit confused.

"Woo Bin sunbae took me to the place he was staying at" she said while glancing towards the balcony. The country bumpkin nodded to herself, realizing how stupid she was for not thinking of the Don Juan before. It was true, she couldn't believe he, most of the others, could do that favor to her. Even when he try not to demonstrate it with words, Ga Eul knew more than anyone that he care, his actions revealed his true-self.

"What are you going to do now?" asked very worried while looking down to see her friend's expression. She was undoubtedly upset, but at the same time sad. It was of such surprise how a guy could shake the emotions of a girl who never loved before a boy, a girl that was very difficult to get inside her heart.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to keep pursuing someone who just wants me out of his life" wiping her tears away, she stood up and glance down to see the country bumpkin surprised for her words, never expecting this surrender. But Jan Di was right, there was no more to do. Gu Jun Pyo didn't want to see her, and even if he didn't tell a solid reason, the commoner respected his decision.

With the hopes down after not succeeding in their mission of finding and being together again, they were prepared to leave. Sad it was as this day was their last, the last chance she had. Empty-handed and with a broken heart she was returning to South Korea like that. It terribly saddened Ga Eul seeing her in this cruel position, but there was nothing to do.

Packing all their clothes in the luggages, one of the boys knocked on the door. The country bumpkin quickly went to open it, expecting for a hurry-up comment.

"Are you ready to leave?" asked Ji Hoo with a serious glare. Nodding really fast and without saying anything further, he went away to inform the guys.

This was going to be a long trip full of sadness. Knowing that there was someone missing, who wasn't coming back with them, made them realize how much Gu Jun Pyo could change everything in their friendship with his absence, and even more after the fight they had, but that was just something the boys didn't want to preoccupy the girls with.

* * *

Getting inside the private jet of Yoon Ji Hoo, Jan Di rapidly made her way towards the last section as she wanted to be alone for the moment while Woo Bin and the violinist sat on the first section, facing each other.

Ga Eul decided to sit next to the window on the other side apart from the two boys. So Yi Jeong was the last one to enter, glancing down at the free seats. At first it seem like if he was making a decision of whether he would sit, but the memory of a similar situation came into his mind and that's what stopped him from a moment, contemplating the sweet flashbacks when they went to New Caledonia.

"Yah! Don't sit here" the country bumpkin said as she placed her hand on the seat next to her, blocking him. But without any hesitation and just a quick sigh of happiness, he went to sit, not giving interest if her hand was there. As quick as possible Ga Eul pulled away her hand with an offended look in her eyes, she could not believe how rude and daring he was being.

"What did you said?" teasing her, he turned his head to glance at her sweet and upset face whom she rapidly turned to look at the other side with her arms crossed. This lead him to smile triumphantly, happy to be next to her again.

Suddenly, a male began to announce that they were going take off and that their seatbelts needed to be put on. So Yi Jeong didn't think it twice as he bend over to side to buckle her up, surprising the commoner with this unexpected act. Faces were inches apart from each other and her breathing stopped, her mind couldn't think straight for a moment. It had been a long time since they haven't kissed nor have this close proximity, but here she was, feeling the same nervousness as in the beginning of their relationship.

"I can do it myself" she said after the potter did it, still feeling a little upset for last night. But the main reason for her to talk like that was because of her pride, nothing else. It was so strange how in this few months she build it up like that, maybe it was because of the continuous heart breaks and the fear of suffering again that created this part of the character.

"I know" those only two words made her change a bit. The Casanova was smiling to her even if she was still showing that angry face of her. It made the commoner feel guilty, like if she was being the antagonist in this situation. Her face softened, trying to comprehend he was being nice.

"Did you liked Macau?" he asked glaring to the front, a little anxious for the jet to take off already.

"Although I liked the places, there was always this sad feeling for the problem that's happening between Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di" she said with a disappointed tone, looking down and remembering that there mission didn't go so well and that coming to Macau was somehow a waste of time and money.

"Hhmm... I understand" flashbacks of a fist and a friend falling down because of the hit came into his mind. "Gu Jun Pyo, he has changed. I don't know why he is behaving like that, specifically with Geum Jan Di" he said, turnin his head to look at the girl next to him.

"I just hope he can see how much she cares for him" a little sigh came from her mouth discouraged.

"Let us hope so" he said.

After a few minutes, the jet finally was moving, flying in the air. Ji Hoo, after realizing that the poor Jan Di was alone, he went to her even if he knew she needed time alone, but it was more comforting to have someone by her side than being consumed in the loneliness of her depression.

Woo Bin was looking to the window without anything to do, thinking about his businesses when he gets back to South Korea, and even though he didn't want to admit it himself, he was thinking about that mysterious girl. The sudden urge of seeing her face just one more time was frustrating him, it couldn't be possible how a girl could possess his mind for a good minutes.

"Ga Eul, I have a question for you" asked all of a sudden a curious Casanova, turning his head a bit to see just a glimpse of her face, wearing a smirk on his mouth. He knew the answer to the question, but it would seem more interesting and exciting to hear it from her own words. The country bumpkin turned to glance at him with a mild expression.

"Why did you follow me last night?" he asked with a confident tone, never hesitating on making such a question. It didn't bother him at all and neither how she would react. So Yi Jeongs loved to see her in any mood.

"Wh-what? I wasn't following you" she crossed her arm and pursed her lips very offended. The pride was again rising up through her body.

"Wearing black clothes seemed like you were spying on someone" the potter was slowly trying for her to admit it, impressed that she was still denying the fact she was indeed jealous.

"I decided to dress that way" she replied back trying to look assured of what she was saying.

"And it seem really 'coincidental' how we end up in the same place, don't you think?" he pointed towards her, acting like if he believed her.

"It's not my fault" she only said trying not make eye contact with him as she was getting nervous. This was pretty hard for her, So Yi Jeong was interrogating her with those penetrable eyes that could take away any kind of information, and that's what she was trying to avoid.

"Fair enough. Then I guess next time that won't happen again" he said with a relax tone, looking to the other side with a calm expression.

"What!" Ga Eul suddenly yelled, aware of the words he spoke. But what she didn't knew it was that he caught her this time, making a trap to capture her.

Standing up now, she glanced down at him with an offended look, agape for what he just said. "Are you going to go out with some other girl?" she asked tapping her feet on the floor really impatient for his response.

"Woo Bin, what do you think, Kim Tae Hee or Park Shin Hye?" he asked for his opinion.

"Maybe we can do a double date" So Yi Jeong suggested with a devilish smile. The Don Juan looked for a second to the now-furious commoner and then return his glance to the Casanova.

"Count me in, man" he smiled back at his friend, following his game. "Having a nice dinner and some flirtatious skinship would be great, and even more with those two wonderful women" Woo Bin blinked back, giving facial expressions of how good will it be to spend it like that.

"Yah!" Ga Eul quickly yelled again, upset for their little yet annoying conversation about other girls. She knew more than well they were trying to bug her, but with just mentioning other girls made her feel mad.

The boys kept talking about that with desire, and it only made the country bumpkin get tired to hear them like this, sitting down again very frustrated for how they were ignoring her.

"I hope I can repeat that dinner again with Ji Hoo sunbae" she murmured to herself. This was a way to capture their attention. If they were intentionally ignoring her, she was going to make at least for So Yi Jeong to hear her.

"What did you said?" he asked turning his head to look at her, completely aware of what she just spoke.

"Nothing" crossing her arms, she secretly smiled inside knowing she got him now.

"Yah! Ga Eul, he's my friend" the potter said astonished with wide eyes preoccupied.

The country bumpkin stood quiet after that, intending to ignore him. She didn't want to put Ji Hoo in this situation, but the occasion led her to obligately use him just for a second to shut up the Casanova, who kept blabbering about those famous girls. The commoner just wanted to have a quiet and nice fly back to her home, but with the boy being by her side, bugging her, it was kind of impossible.

"Ga Eul, what did you like most about this trip?" the Casanova just wanted to make a conversation with her. After all these months without her presence, it felt like a cruel eternity which he needed to update with all of what she has done or was feeling at the moment.

"Hhmm..." placing her index finger under her chin, she kept thinking about it, but it wasn't hard for her to answer. It was pretty clear what she had most liked. "I'm glad we could clear everything up" she only said, dodging their relationship status as it was still unknown for her.

"That was my favorite part too. Although I should say that I like having you as my slave too" he blinked and eye at her. Ga Eul gave him a little punch on his arm before he could mess around with her hair, being playful with his commoner and happy that this trip helped them get back together, still not acknowledging that the one who helped them the most was Woo Bin.

"And what are you going to do now?" asked the potter all of a sudden, making the country bumpkin feel uneasy, not expecting this kind of question now. She knew what he was specifically talking about but she wasn't holding an answer right now for it.

Yong Sook immediately entered her mind and she became sad by the thought of him lying to her again. Always believing that someone could be good was wrong. Even when he did a mistake on the past, she forgave him, but now that he once again commited another, she wasn't sure how to react to this one. After doing it twice it was impossible to trust him again.

Sighing a bit frustrated, she looked at So Yi Jeong with concern. "Let's just see" she told him before looking to the clouds from the window.

Suddenly, a touch made her feel different, nervous. This was the feeling she long for after months of not having this skinship. So Yi Jeong grabbed her hand tightly, intertwining his fingers with hers, glancing at her face with a small grin. "I will always be there for you" he said with such sweetness that melted her heart completely, forgetting for a second of her problems and enjoying this little moment he decided to do. It was inevitable the blush that appeared on her cheeks, getting more warm by how intensely he was looking at her in the eyes.

Ga Eul smiled at this, grateful for his answer and act. The Casanova just kept looking at her while grabbing her hand, not wanting to let go for any reason. They stood like that for a couple of seconds before he could turn his head to the other side, starting a conversation with Woo Bin about some strange business they needed to take care of. The country bumpkin obviously wasn't at all interested in hearing those kind of boring subjects and decided to just look outside the window, patiently wait until they get to their destination, happy that she was holding hands with him at the moment.

Lots of thoughts were running wild through her mind about her relationship between her and So Yi Jeong, and about her friendship with Yong Sook. Even if it hurt her, the commoner acknowledge that the painter commited a fault and that the consequences of a possible broken relation between them was inevitable.

* * *

The male announced that they were soon to arrive and everyone's head leaned towards the windows to see the big city of Seoul right underneath them; the skyscrapers looked like pillars while the koreans seem tiny ants. There was no place like home, that's what everyone thought at the moment of seeing their beautiful city again after a few days of torturous moments because of the obnoxious leader of the F4.

The private jet began to touch ground and that moment, Ga Eul couldn't stop thinking of the possible presence of the painter there. He knew the date when she would come, promising a visit to the airport just to see and take her back home. Wishing that he wasn't there, that he forgot was just a mere dream that didn't become true as she slowly walked inside the building, glancing surprised to the first person that appeared right in front of her. A gasp come from her mouth not expecting this to be all of a sudden. Geum Jan Di came out then, the boys where still inside the jet. Her friend immediately looked at the same direction and she furiously frowned, giving some steps beside the country bumpkin.

Ga Eul was totally shocked, she became shy, nervous, agitated, not knowing what to do as she watched how Yong Sook smiled at her, making his way through the crowd to get to her. This was it, this was the unwanted time she needed to confront him. But it wasn't fair. Returning from Macau and just a couple of minites that she touched ground in Korea, and now he wasn't giving her a break.

"Ga Eul, I was waiting for you" he said with lots of enthusiasm, glaring happily while touching her arms. Geum Jan Di stood quiet, standing still beside the country bumpkin with a serious gaze.

"I have been calling you since yesterday but no answer, what happened?" he asked a bit curious but still very joyful to have her there after sufferable days of not seeing the commoner. She kept quiet, looking now to the floor very sad, not even wanting to glance at his eyes, afraid of the words she wanted to spoke really loud.

"Are you okay?" he leaned his head to see her face, but she turned her head to the side, avoiding his glance.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Yong Sook begin to worry, shaking her arms a bit frustrated.

"Ga Eul!" his voice became a little loud, shaking her a bit more to get her attention, and indeed, she took this opportunity to look at him very upset. But this wasn't the answer he was searching. His tight gripmade her groan a little, trying to back away from him but the painter was determined on not letting her escape from his hands.

Another hand suddenly grabbed Ga Eul's arm and pulled her away from his tight grip, making Yong Sook get shock and confuse for this unexpected move. But the painter didn't dare to move nor talk, waiting for the commoner's decision on whether she was going to take the side of, and not his dismay, it seem like a nightmare as she stood very quiet and scared beside the Casanova, not complaining at all.

"Let's go, Ga Eul" So Yi Jeong said as he kept glaring at the boy with a furious look, about to start a fight right there. But his cool didn't let him, thinking that it was just a waste of his time and energy to deliver a stupid guy something that he somehow deserved.

The country bumpkin didn't hesitate for a single second and follow the potter quickly, holding his hand very tight while Yong Sook stood behind, terribly agape for what just happened. He was utterly confused by all of this, not understanding this sudden weird behaviour and the change of events. Questions passed through his mind of why Ga Eul was now taking the side of So Yi Jeong, never realizing the reason behind it. But what he was sure about is that this wasn't going to stay like this, he needed to definitely talk with her and demand and explanation seeing that nobody was willing to do it as Geum Jan Di ignored him too, and even more the other F3 who gave him a deadly glare.

Making their way out of the airport, a man suddenly stopped Woo Bin with a frustrates expression on his face, gasping for air.

"Young master, I've try to take it away from her but she just won't give up" he said out of nowhere, leaning to the front to breath better.

"What are you talking about?" the Don Juan asked a bit confused, getting upset for the pack of information given.

"The luggages, some crazy girl won't give them back" the man said as he pointed towards the luggages that were slowly displaying around so the people could locate their own. A girl fiercely was fighting with his men, delivering hits with the bag she was holding while her other hand was grabbing tightly the luggage.

Woo Bin exhaled with a bothered face thinking of how he was always the one who had to take care of even the simplest things, doubting if it was a good idea to even have people working for him. He began to walk rapidly to her direction, cautiously waiting for the right moment where she would give him her back, and when the time was perfect for him, he threw his arms around her arms so she couldn't move them. Groans were given as she try to force herself out of his tight grip.

"Yah! This luggage is mine, so get your hands off of it" he said trying to stay calm, but her jumps and frustrated movements were making him feel uneasy and annoyed.

"Who do you think you are to touch me?" she said very angry, swinging back her head and hitting him on his face. Woo Bin flinched quickly by the pain while his body was pushed away to the baggage carrousel.

When his eyes could clearly see the face image of the one who committed this crime against him, his eyes grew wide astonished for the girl who daringly did this.

"Aish! Is you again" he said whil throwing a random baggage towards her, making the girl get all furious about it. Running toward him, his eyes became more big than before as he was acknowledging how dangerous she could sometimes act and be. Standing up on the baggage carrousel, he decided to ran with a lot of difficulty around it, gaining more speed thanks to the movement of the carrousel. The girl didn't hesitate it twice and jumped too, running like there was no tomorrow.

After a couple of seconds, the Don Juan was defeated after how she managed to easily get him by his jacket and pulled him. His body went directly to the cold metal while she threw herself over him, looking at his eyes very mad while the other people were glancing at them like of they were crazy, and indeed, there was no reason could prove the opposite.

"Stop following me!" out of nowhere she said. "I'm going to call the police if I see you again, stalker" she screamed at him while noticing a piece of cloth hanging a bit outside a baggage. Yanking it away, she looked at it before stuffing it inside his mouth very hard before standing up from the carrousel and rubbing her hands like if she had dirt.

Woo Bin spit out the socks, impressed by how rude she could be. There was no other description to her than the word of 'monkey'; always getting up or over in places that no one would. She acted like one and moved like one. The three encounters, and three of them ended up with him getting somehow hurt by the "delicacy" of her words and moves. This was totally the opposite of a perfect girl for him.

"Excuse me miss, but you seem to confused your luggage with his" one of her bodyguards told her as he was grabbing and another exact and same style of luggage in his hand. Agape and a bit embarrassed she looked at the F4 boy standing now from the carrousel after giving a circle. The boy was wearing a serious gaze as he yanked away from her hands his luggage.

Biting her lip for how awkward the moment was, she closed her eyes and wished for this scene to be just a nightmare. But a thought came to her mind immediately and opened her eyes abruptly and all of a sudden, glancing at how the boy was waiting for an apology.

"Either way, you deserved it" with that being said, she turned and walked away as fast as she could, building her pride even more while her head was bending up.

Curses Instantly found its way out of his mouth as he threw punches in the air at her direction, wanting to give her a piece of his mind for being such a rude and stupid person.

"What happened here?" asked Ji Hoo suddenly, now appearing his friends after his combat. The girls and the Casanova were looking at him with a smile on their faces, knowing exactly what just occured. Witnessing it all was kept a secret as they enjoyed before to look at how vulnerable the Don Juan could hardly sometimes be.

Woo Bin threw the luggade to the floor very mad and sighed frustrated. He was annoyed by his friend now as he knew they knew what happened. Glancing at them one more time, he walked away to get once and for all out of the airport.

"I just found the devil" he lastly said. Everyone else laughed at this while following him behind, somehow happy that a girl could shake him like this.

* * *

**What you thought about this chapter?**

**Leave a review!**

**I started to watch My love from the star! Everyone's right! It's awesome! I'm not the person to watch one full episode, but this really got me addicted, watching four episodes. Lol**

**Oh! And about the two stories, let me tell you that you got one correct. One will be about the SoEul couple, and the other... *drums please* lol will be about Woo Bin and Jae Kyung :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Enjoy**!

**Oh and yes, I do have My girlfriend is a Gumiho and Master's sun in my list to see. Is that there are so many dramas that is so hard to choose what to watch next. Surplus Princess has only ten episodes and im waiting for the two past ones to begin with another. I'm watching two dramas at a time, whenever I finish one, I begin with another.**

**Thanks for those who always stays loyal to writ me a review. That makes me very happy and inspired. Thanks Ainamidake and Tiki for being loyal since I have not mentioned you before in my comments, I guess. Do not worry, I will mention each one of my loyal viewers when I finish this story. :)**

* * *

So Yi Jeong returned the country bumpkin to her home without giving any words during the ride, afraid to say the wrong sentences that could make her feel worse. The commoner was down in mood, never expecting this turn of events where she would just ignore a person who she considered one of her best friends after what it felt like a betrayal. The silence was filled with her thoughts about what she should do next, and if it was the correct thing to ignore him for the moment. Coward she felt after that scene, leaving a boy with doubts of why her sudden behaviour towards him, but she couldn't just accept the idea of talking to him, there was no solution to this problem, Yong Sook separated them for a long time and that wasn't something she could easily forget after long days and nights enduring the fake situation with tears in her eyes. Talking to the painter was going to be surely difficult as the conversation was clearly their last one as she didn't want anymore relation with him.

The Casanova understood a bit her problem. A bit because he knew how hard was to end a friendship with someone you considered like a brother or sister. Even though he hated the thought of how important this situation of her frienship with Yong Sook was to her, he try his best to be quiet, silent and let her do it her own away. The potter trusted her with all his heart knowing that at some time Ga Eul would be prepare to cut that relation with him. But on the other side, So Yi Jeong just wanted to beat him down very badly, and containing himself from doing so back at the airport took him a lot of strength and patience to not do it. Besides, if he would have done it, the Casanova was sure his pretty country bumpkin wouldn't have like it at all.

Giving a little sigh and looking at her from time to time while holding her hand, the potter try his best to stay quiet and just send her glares that could tell her how much he cares for her. Ga Eul appreciated this a lot, sending him glares too but with a sad smile.

Soon enough his car stopped in the familiar building. None moved or talked for a good couple seconds, they were just glancing to the front view without even looking at each other. There was no awkwardness between them, it was just a normal silence which they were comfortable with. The country bumpkin didn't dare to speak the first words after their traveling, ashamed of how witnessed what happened, thinking that maybe his thoughts of that were of a girl scared to tell the cruel reality to a boy who lie to her. Ga Eul knew he wasn't at all like that but the thought just kept following her around. Maybe that's what she thought of herself.

So Yi Jeong suddenly turned his head slowly to glance at her with a small smile on his face, a confident and warm one that made her feel a bit better. Holding her hand with a tight grip made the country bumpkin feel secure, not alone.

"I will pick you up tomorrow for school" he only said, not wanting to enter in the subject about what she was going to do with thy bastard. Wanting to give her time to meditate on it was all he wanted, pushing her to make a decision would just be extreme and rude of his part.

Ga Eul just nodded, opening the car door to leave. So Yi Jeong got out too to help her get the luggages out. There was still no words exchange just grateful glares received. And after grabbing her stuff, she began to walk towards the entrance of the building very slowly.

The face of the Casanova seem frustrated while looking at her from the distance, standing in front of his car. But after a couple of seconds he couldn't contain himself and ran to her. His hand immediately grabbed her arm and made the commoner turn around swiftly and abruptly. Ga Eul's eyes widened by this, shocked, not expecting this sudden act. So Yi Jeong looked at her intensely in the eyes before slowly placing his hands on her cheeks, pressing them and pulling her head towards him. The lips of the potter landed right on her forehead with such sweetness that woke up her nervousness again, feeling butterflies all over her stomach. Seconds passed by while he pressed his lips against her skin, desperately wanting to find another place to touch, but the moment seem inappropriate for his desire so he just stood in the same position for a few more seconds before separating his lips from her skin.

The commoner's cheeks quickly became red as she blushed madly for this unexpected affection of him. Speechless she was as there was no words that could describe this moment. Although, she felt confused, confused if they were already a couple or not. The feelings were there and the actions too, but the confirmation seem hanging loose without a proper answer. Never did she asked him about this and now she was lamenting it, being doubtful was just giving her a huge headache.

So Yi Jeong turned around after having a quick glimpse of her expression. This was even more hard for him. The Casanova just wanted to ask her again if she was willing to be officially his girlfriend, but there was some important decisions he needed to take before. With a frustrated sigh he returned to his car with a small smile, hoping that he could somehow manage all this unexpected events in his life.

* * *

The next day came fast to the country bumpkin, but the fact was that she just slept a few hours thinking of what she was going to do now. The security of being once again with the Casanova was something nobody could take away, but Yong Sook was someone who she was sure she needed to cut everything with him. The painter hurt her twice; she forgave the first one, but the second one was completely painful what he did, and risking and giving him another opportunity was just too much this time.

The morning seem odd as the commoner was adjusting once again to her daily routine after a great trip to Macau. Her parents quickly went to work while she was just taking it easy, drinking sip by sip the coffee, waiting for her potter to come and pick her up. Glancing to her watch, it was a bit strange how the Casanova wasn't there still, and this worried her. She was going to kill him if they came to school late, that's what she thought as the country bumpkin picked up her backpack and made her way out of the apartment, stomping on the floor with a serious gaze as the walk to Shinhwa was long, and the time seem insufficient to arrive before the bell rings.

An amazing surprised was given to her when she opened the door to get out of the building, her hand immediately went to cover her mouth as she glanced at what was in front of her. Her anger vanished away instantly, and a small smile appeared. Walking slowly to the sidewalk, she came closer to the one who was holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand, giving a brilliant and sweet smile to Ga Eul.

"What is this?" she asked dumbfounded while grabbing the flowers with a shock expression.

So Yi Jeong was leaning against his car with a cool and relax mood, contemplating the face of his girl. A smirk he gave but no words did he spoke. She knew exactly why he gave her those roses, it was a demostration of his love towards her, there was no other explanation.

Then, he opened the car door for her and invited her to get in. Ga Eul slowly sat, always looking at the face of the potter with a grateful glare. This totally amaze her and made her feel unique and loved. Having him by her side at this time was a great comfort for her and even more when the gift was specially for her, meaning a lot.

After that he drove to the school very relax that she enjoyed his gift of flowers. So Yi Jeong gave a sigh while remembering the expression on her face and how it suddenly changed when she noticed his presence in front of her building. He didn't on purpose just to see how cute she looked when mad.

Finally getting to the parking lot of Shinhwa school, the other two F4 were waiting for them, as always, wanting to make the big entrance together even if this time Gu Jun Pyo wasn't there. They were still the handsome and rich boys, and impressions needed to be done after days of absence. But this time, it was going to change again.

"Yo' I thought you'll never come" said Woo Bin with a big smile on his face while noticing with who the Casanova came with. Ga Eul got out of the car and greeted Ji Hoo and the Don Juan.

"Should we get in?" asked the violinist, directioning his hand towards the entrance of the school, signaling the other to follow him. It was strange for them to not be leaded by Gu Jun Pyo, but their minds tried to just focus on the moment and forget about him.

Gasps were heard around them as the girls watched with envy how the country bumpkin had the honor to once again be by the side of the F4, accompany them as if nothing was wrong. Everyone began to scream their names as they made their way to the entrance, glancing at everybody very annoyed as they were getting close them. Every student suddenly became shocked to see the commoner with them, murmuring how So Yi Jeong could forget someone like her after what she supposedly did. Ga Eul was more than scared as she could feel the cold stares stabbing her back, reminding her that this school was just full of hypocrites trying to obtain and achieve what she already did; the trust and friendship of the F4.

"What is this So Yi Jeong sunbae?" a girl named Sunny demanded a reason with a frustrated tone while pointing towards the commoner. The Casanova glanced at his side, taking a glimpse of the country bumpkin's afraid face. Suddenly and without no hesitations, he grabbed her hand and lace them together. Ga Eul was completely taken unaware of this action, widening her eyes shocked, and she wasn't the only one as everyone had the same reaction as her. Some girls began to cry uncontrollably for how unfair it seem that a girl who once "betrayed" him, could have the opportunity to be again with him.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looked and smiled to each other, knowing this meant they were somehow officially together. Starting the day with some great news was wonderful, but the doubt was still there as she try delicately pull away from him, feeling uncomfortable being surrounded by a bunch of rich and obnoxious kids criticizing their moment. It had nothing to do with the Casanova, but she was just scared of this feeling again.

Pulling her away from the crowd and into their lounge, the other F2 followed them behind without no hesitation, wanting to know what was happening and about to congratulate them.

"Why you hold my hand like that?" Ga Eul asked after getting inside the lounge, still confused by this sudden change of events which she wasn't told of or ask for.

"Because I wanted to ask you something" he said with ease, looking at her with a sweet small smile while she just stepped back, nervous.

"Wh-what?" she asked, and that moment the other two friends entered, witnessing now what was occuring between the couple.

"Ga Eul, the reason why I did that was because I wanted for you and me-" his words were shortly interrupted by the bell. He hated this, wishing now and mentally taking note that they needed to take off that bell out of the lounge. Waiting for it to stop, the commoner glanced at her watch and gave a nervous giggle.

"I need to go to class" she said very politely before bowing to leave, but his hand stopped her, frustrated for this.

"Can we talk about this later?" the country bumpkin asked ashamed. She knew exactly what was he going to tell her, and that made her heart fluttered. Feeling embarrassed by how the other two boldly presented themselves in this special occasion didn't seem right for her, wanting to leave this moment for a better time where no one could molest them. After a few seconds he slowly nodded with disappointment on his eyes, but a gently caress of her hand through his cheeks made him feel better, glancing at her one more time before she could leave to class.

"Hey man, I feel ashame to even say you're my friend now" out of nowhere Woo Bin, shaking his head from side to side, disapproving of how he just let her go so easily.

"You need to control her, tell her how you feel whenever you feel" he pointed out while grabbing a beer, unexpectedly motivated to give this kind of speech. Ji Hoo just smiled at this, crossing his arms while sitting down. He couldn't believe the friends he gain during his life. Sometimes the violinist wondered if he was completely crazy after making such friends with different personalities of his.

So Yi Jeong just pushed slightly his friend's forehead, giving a smirk before getting out of the lounge to go to his class. The Don Juan followed him with an offended look, making him dizzy for all the "wise" advices he was giving.

* * *

Making her way to the class, she found none other than her best friend. Geum Jan Di was walking alone, a bit depressed could be seen in her face but she looked better than a few days ago. No news of the leader there have been, and that's what maybe had the commoner intrigated and desperate to know his whereabouts even when she previously refused to admit the truth of how she still cares a lot for that boy with curly hairs.

Having time to greet was all she could, talking about what happened not so long ago needed to wait as she hurriedly made her way to the class. Everyone stared at her, she was the new gossip of the school again. Nobody could understand how such a country bumpkin could have the chance with one of the F4 when she didn't have the right economical position and mostly when she lacked of beauty, that's what everyone thought.

No words were given to her, just stares and respect for being the girlfriend of one of the most handsome and influent guys in the school. They were getting used to this again and so it was Ga Eul as she sat relaxed on her seat, a bit tense for how every eye was still set on her. But that went away as she took a sigh when the teacher came in and began her class, now she didn't have all the attention to herself.

The class ended up soon and this made her really happy and excited. The class she was waiting for was next, and that meant to see no other than the Casanova. Considering now that physical education was going to be once again exciting, she couldn't wait to see how the Don Juannd her will join forces again after months of avoiding even talking to them. She missed this and the commoner was ready for some competition. But when her excitement was crushed when a small paper stocked to the door confirmed her that the teacher hadn't come today. Nobody was standing there and wondering where So Yi Jeong could be was all she thought about. Woo Bin wasn't in sight either and the idea of them being at the lounge lead her to investigate, beginning to walk away.

Right when she was just a few steps away from entering, someone grabbed her hand and without waiting a second for her to turn correctly, she was being pulled away brusquely. Ga Eul try to see the who was the one daring to take her away like this, but his pace speed was too much for her as she struggle not to fall on the floor. The gasps of every student that was in the corridor made her realize who could be the one responsible for this. She try to pull away, but his tight grip didn't let her. The country bumpkin was getting desperate, wondering when that person was going to stop.

Taking her out of the school, she could see they were at the backyard, almost getting to her favorite place. Her hand was hurting and being at his pace was all she could to stop a bit the pain. They suddenly stopped and Ga Eul took this opportunity to search for air, tired of almost running all the school to here. But when she could breath normally, she straighten her body, looking now at the person who boldly did this.

She was out of words, her body stiffen and her eyes grew wide. The intensity of his eyes were consuming her completely in awkwardness while his hands were crossed for a moment. The expression on his face could tell he was very upset yet confused for all of these events since yesterday. A silence grew between them for a moment, but he then sighed before speaking first.

"You owe me an explanation" he suddenly demanded without hesitation. His voice was dry and his stare was cold, but something tell her he was deep inside hurt.

"It was very rude of you to leave me like that yesterday, and mostly when you left with that bastard-" he was all of a sudden interrupted.

"So Yi Jeong" she said, gaining seriousness.

"What?" he asked confused about her reply.

"His name is So Yi Jeong" she pointed out after getting angry to hear his despective adjective towards her potter.

A sarcastic laugh he let out, not believing what she just said. It was incredible for him how she was suddenly treating that Casanova again. Yong Sook's hand immediately met his hair, completely agape for this turn of events.

"Is funny how he can brainwash you in a matter of seconds. Now it appears he told you a lie about me and now you're acting this way" he sarcastically smiled, explaining like of it was funny. The painter was still shocked for how innocent she could sometimes be, never realizing the real reason behind it.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked getting mad at him. Every second that now passed, she couldn't contain any longer how upset and hurt she was at him. Ga Eul needed to let it all go.

"What are you talking about?" he asked a bit annoyed that she wasn't specific with her words, getting a step closer to her. Suddenly, she pushed him wanting for him to be far away from her. Yong Sook was now utterly surprised by this action, widening her eyes.

"You dare to demand for an explanation when you're the one who's supposed to give it to me" she said, her eyes watery and her voice shaky.

At that point the boy stood quiet, terribly agape for this. She knew the truth, and now he knows she knows. He began to stutter but the words weren't coming out correctly, and he decided to just walk again towards her, trying to grab her arms for him to explain more closely. But Ga Eul stopped him.

"I thought you were my friend, but you hurt me a lot. You made me believe all your lies about the boy I like. I was burdened for nothing, and yet you simply watched how I cry for something that never happened." she raised her voice, and it was more shaky than before. She gritted her teeth while just a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul. I'm really sorry" Yong Sook said with a defeated tone, ashamed to even look at her in the eyes. But after a few short seconds he raised his head to look at her directly.

"Why you lie to me?" she yelled at him this time, demanding for an answer as the commoner was really frustrated and hurt.

"Tell me, why you hurt me in that way?" asked the country bumpkin once again with the level of her voice very high. And at this moment he couldn't contain it any long, and even more when the pressure was huge and she was screaming at him.

"Because I like you a lot, that's why" he said raising his voice bothered by how she was treating him now.

Ga Eul was shock to hear this, never thinking that that could be the reason behind all of this. That night at the hospital, when he came to see her secretly, she thought it was just a dream, an hallucination of what he said. The commoner never believed in the sincerity of his words, thinking he was just playing around with her. All that time they spent together and never did he brought up again the subject of liking her. That thought of his feelings was just a past for her until now.

"That's not true, right?" it was still unbelievable for her. Her mind couldn't completely accept that fact.

Yong Sook stood quiet, and the better way for him to make her believe in his words this time was no other than to show her. Swiftly and without any warning, he grabbed her by both arms and carefully placed her against a tree next to her. At this point she try to escape away from the small space between them, but he refused. The face of the commoner looked at him a bit scared, wondering what he had in mind to do now, but then it was completely clear his intention when she noticed how he slowly was getting near to her lips. Inches away, the country bumpkin couldn't even move afraid that their lips could meet accidentally by her fault.

"This is the reason why I lie to you, because I like you, Ga Eul, and I wouldn't never hurt you like he did" his breath was hot and the smell of fresh toothpaste was all she could sense against her skin as he slowly closed his eyes and continue to move towards her until he met some skin. Rapidly he opened his eyes to see what was wrong as her lips wasn't what he touched.

"Kiss her and I will kill you" those words quickly shocked him as he glance down at the hand of the potter getting between his lips and her. Then he gave a few steps back, scared of how close the Casanova was. The commoner quickly placed her hand around his arm while So Yi Jeong gave him a dead glare, utterly furious for how he was about to give her a kiss against her will, and even more furious when he was the only who was touched those lips, not wanting for no one to even think about it.

Yong Sook's gaze hardened as he made her way towards him, determined to fix this problems in the way he was always trying to avoid. A punch he try to land on his face but the potter quickly dodge it. The most impressive thing for Ga Eul was that So Yi Jeong was just avoiding the hits, and she then acknowledge how he remembered she didn't like those scenes. Only the painter was trying to do some physical damage to him, and the she couldn't handle it anymore.

Stepping between them, so no punches could be given, a fist rapidly connected to the side of her stomach, almost missing. And to the dismay of Yong Sook, he hit no other than the girl, never intending to do so as he didn't have time to see. Eyes grew wide, frightened, as he watched how she fell to the ground for the hit. It hurt her a lot and the groans prove it. So Yi Jeong kneeled swiftly to check her very worried. Ga Eul kept nodding and telling him she was fine, but he could clearly see she was in pain.

"Ga Eul...are you o-" his words were cut by direct punch on his face from the Casanova. This totally made him more than furious. Even if it was an accident, it still bother him how such person could act this way. He try to be mature on this situation, but seeing his country bumpkin hurt was too much for him. Yong Sook fell to the ground and the potter didn't wait to kick him on the side before bending down on top of him and throwing him punches over and over again. The painter try to separate from him but the weight of his body wasn't letting him.

Suddenly, So Yi Jeong stopped himself, not wanting to hit him anymore as he sensed Ga Eul wasn't liking at all this. It bother him to even see the face of Yong Sook now, and even more after hitting her. Punch in mid-air, he glanced at the painter very serious, and the boy returned it back. Even if he was regretful for hurting Ga Eul, he wasn't at for trying to hit the potter.

So Yi Jeong stood up slowly, warning him with his stare to not even think of moving. Ga Eul carefully and hurtfully stood up and walked towards the Casanova, not saying a single word but just looking at how it all ended. This was definitely not the way she wanted it to be, but her mind was already telling her this were the consequences of a terrible lie of him, and this time she wasn't feeling any pity towards the men who she admire in the past, Hans.

"I'm warning you, from now on, don't ever dare to get near her or even think about it. Because if you do, I'll be there every time like today. You touch her, I will hurt you. You try something else with her, be sure you will be dead" with that being said, Yong Sook stood quiet and still on the ground, not daring to even move nor talk.

Then, So Yi Jeong turned around to meet her gaze, she was scared but something told him how she was feeling secure around him as she rapidly went to hug him. He returned it back before taking her away from there. It was just too much for her. Being at that place brought her horrorful memories of when she was about to get raped by Nam-Kyu and how the Casanova saved her. Now, for the second time she was here but with the other brother, even when he never did try to rape her, he hurt her emotionally, and once again So Yo Jeong was there to help her. He was definitely her hero and being more grateful she couldn't. There was no words to explain how much she was thankful to have someone like him in her life.

* * *

Getting inside the school, everyone looked at them and wondered what could have happened, but none didn't seem to have a right response for that as they watch how So Yi Jeong was taking care and watching every step his commoner made. But curiosity was all they could have as none of them gave any hints of what happened, they just entered the lounge once again, leaving everyone expecting and making their own assumptions.

Ga Eul's little groans were heard by the other two F4 as they saw how she slowly walked towards the couch to sit. The potter was at all times with her, not leaving for anything her side. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo's face became evidently worried and confused by this, standing up from their seats and waiting for one of them to explain what just happened that made the country bumpkin look like that, in a little pain now.

"Are you okay?" the violinist went to her and sat next to her very worried while the Don Juan followed the Casanova who was getting a bottle of water from their fridge.

"Who did this?" he asked very preoccupied, sensing that it was no other than that bastard of Yong Sook.

So Yi Jeong, with short words, explain what happened to hsi best friend, not wanting to enter in details as he would get once again angry. Woo Bin clenched his fist at this, getting mad too.

The three of them gave her full attention, making sure she was alright even if she reassured them she indeed was. The Don Juan kept talking of two they should do something to him, but the country bumpkin would tell him to calm down and just let it like that. After So Yi Jeong beat him down, it was more than sufficient for her. Making him suffer more would just demonstrate him and the others how she was very different from her original character.

Feeling satisfied she was as how the Casanova was treating her now. Ga Eul couldn't be more happier for them even if her friendship with Yong Sook no longer existed. But it was for the best and she knew it.

Suddenly, she grabbed the arm of the potter and pulled him down so he could sit next to her. The other two F4 boys acknowledge that this was the moment to leave seeing they needed a private time.

"Thanks" she said and leaned her head beside his arm with a smile on her face.

"I was just protecting what belongs to me" he said and looked down to her face, returning the smile to her and making his arm go around her shoulder.

"And what does belong to you?" she asked with curiosity, glancing at his eyes with hers shining brightly.

"This" he pointed down at her chest, to her heart. Ga Eul followed his index finger and when she knew what he meant, she could only nod confirming it was true.

"And this" all of a sudden she grew confused by this as she watched how he slowly raised his finger until meeting her chin, touching it with sweetness while leaning his face to her direction. Closing her eyes, she felt the same sensation like in the beginning of their relationship, where her emotions were exploding like fireworks, feeling how the happiness was blossoming through her body. The skinship between them was burning, making their hands shake for how nervous yet exciting was to be like this.

Carefully, his lips met hers, his hands slowly moved through her neck until he arrived to her cheeks, pressing them while moving his lips to the side to be more comfortable yet to taste the sweetness on her lips. Ga Eul leaned her body towards him to be more close while their lips were still touching, connecting with each other and now exploring, slowly and carefully. His breath became more heavy, and she knew what he wanted at that moment, but he refused to go further, suppressing his desire to do so. But the country bumpkin didn't limited herself this time as she began to move her lips, searching for more. This took by surprise the Casanova as his grew wide while kissing her still, but when he glanced how his commoner was into their kiss, he couldn't handle to say no or to stop, but went for more as she wanted.

Opening his mouth slowly, he invited her to explore, but she was just afraid. Noticing this, he went first, showing her how to do it. The stiffness of her mouth made him feel happy since this was her first time having this kind of kiss, and even more when he had the honor to be the first one and hopefully the last one to do so.

When he left her mouth, it surprised him how she wanted more and went for his. Even when she didn't have experience on this kind of affection, she was good at it, making him wonder if this was really her first time.

After a couple of seconds, she parted away from his lips feeling ashamed for her action, but he just smiled at her and this made her blush even more.

"Yah! Ga Eul, who have you kissed before me?" he teased her, making him deserve a slight punch on his arm. A laugh he let out after this, being happy for this and how they suddenly were advancing.

"Ga Eul, about what I wanted to say before" he began to speak with a lot of confident while looking down at her face.

"What is it, So Yi Jeong sunbae?" she asked with great excitement.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" this question seem dumb, but it was important for him and for her to hear those words again, reviving their scene as in New Caledonia. Ga Eul hid her face awkwardly on his arm, but then she looked at him with her cheeks warmed and red. A huge smile could be seen on her mouth as she nodded very happy.

"Good, because you would've been in trouble if you say no" he suddenly said with a smirk.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked a bit scared to find out as she watched his devilish grin.

"This one" he immediately began to tickle her around her stomach, just like back in the hospital. Her laughs filled the room while trying to make him stop, but she couldn't. Out of breath she was and that's when he gave her a break before tickling her over again. Begging him to stop, the potter did while giggling about how fun was to watch her like this.

Now this time he was very determined on not letting anyone get in their way. So Yi Jeong was more than sure who he loved. Comitting that error was something he would always regret, but doing it again was impossible this time as he was secure that his heart only belonged to her. The only one who could separate them this time was dead as he was very decided to fight always for her love. This feelings were only for her and no one else, sharing was not possible. His body, soul, mind and heart were now in her possession.

* * *

What you thought about this chapter?

About Yong Sook?

And about So Yi Jeong and Ga Eul finally coming back together?

The story is coming to an end. Obviously we need to fix some...couples.

Leave a review! Please!


End file.
